Lost Tribes
by Firewolfe
Summary: The Lost Tribes of man come to the Aid of the Galactica and her rag tag fleet. Humaity unites to become one people once more. This fic is based on TOS BSG and has not refernce to GINO. The 13th tribe are looking for new worlds to colonize.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

By FireStar

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

Commander Noah read the book of the Word:

After the tribes of man left Kobol they entered a great void. There were Thirteen tribes all seeking a new home world. Kobol the birth place of humanity was a dying planet. It was now dry a dessert world unfit to support human life. The Last Lord had foreseen the fall and prepared his people to leave. Scouts had been sent forth across the void. News of a system of twelve planets had come back. In the other direction came news so several habitual planets. Clusters of planets all ready to be colonized. The Ships from the first 13th tribe entered the void. It great storms tossed the ships. two were separated a tossed far away. They came out in an area unknown to them.

They were the FireStar Kobol's Sword and The Dragon .

The damage to these great warships was grave. They could no longer make light speed and they had lost their but their most basic navigation systems. Reentering the void was not an option. They were forever lost to their brothers and sisters and had to find a way to survive with limited recourses. The two captains of the ships decided to find a world close by and to do repairs. The advanced patrols had found a small system with six planets two of which could easily support human life. The only major deference was the gravity. It was heavier than that of the planet Kobol. The people would at first tire easily this might make life a bit of a challenge but there were no real alternatives. Asteroids surrounded the outer worlds they were rich in minerals and metals these they could use to repair their ships.

The Captains Hera and Zeus knew they needed to settle on at least one of these worlds temporarily and that they would have to find a way to work together.. They came from separate branches of the 13th tribe each who had vastly differing views and societal structures.. Hera was an Amazon and Zeus a Spartan. For the sake of survival they wed forming a single family to glue their crews together. Because of the differences it was decided that equality would become standard. Men and women would be equals. A new idea, but necessary to save everyone we must not fail. The Spartans were a patriarchal and the Amazon were matriarchal the only way to keep the peace was to ensure that neither side was subject to the other. Still some ideas from their own cultures were retained the officers became heads of the clans. Technicians act as the heads of the guilds. This allowed the current leaders to still maintain a voice in the decision making. It let those who were skilled feel valued and a part of the new society they were building. Each person had a voice but ultimate authority rested with the command council. This council was a military tribunal formed of three officers with Zeus at its head. Civil Law was replaced by military law something even the civilians agreed to. All would serve to ensure that there was a clear command structure a clear leadership to get them settled and through the dark times ahead. This would lead to a strong central government based on a combination civilian military alliance. Because orders had to be followed the colony was quick built-In time the techs were able to repair the drives in both ships. By now however, the world was settled and peace was assured. The People prospered under Council rules and they had no desire to once again fall under the old lords control. In a rare move the Council allowed the people to vote. Stay on Azgard and Amazonia or leave and try to find their lost brothers. In the 50 yearns since colonization peace and prosperity had ruled. The planets were lush and held many wonderful things. The colonist having made a new home decided it was in their own best interests to stay. After all the other ships may not have even made it to any place that was better then what they had found. The people feared having to fall under the old Kobaolian laws. Here in this new colony each person rose or fell by their own skill as a warrior or tech. They all knew the old world had been dominated by a few wealthy families with no real chance to advance. . So, the people stayed and in time forgot about the others because they had no desire to be ruled by those they no longer knew or trusted.

Commander Noah closed his book. History or Myth. _He wondered. Noah was not a religious man. Yet , he sent a prayer that is was indeed History. Then again he had reason to know it could very well be fact. A fact he could not share with the others just yet. _He smiled at this as a certain peace came over him.

At over 100 yearns Noah had seen too much to disregard a greater power. He knew that his people would need more room. They had prospered on their home worlds each had grown to contain populations of over 6 billion people. They needed new worlds with more room and resource. This was clear or soon they are fighting each other. The council asked him to take a task force and find new worlds to colonize and expand their empire. He had been given the book to show that it was possible that there might be others out there looking to be reunited. Noah knew that the colonies on the moons grew as well. He smiled the human race was strong and could do anything. He accepted the task. Noah been given a large fleet. The whole of the First fleet was his to use to go out and explore and the idea was exciting. The Council thought it to important not to send a large force. At first he had worried, but, he knew that the other ten fleets keep the home worlds safe. He was prepared to leave and trust his comrades to look after those who were left behind. Noah was glad his wives and their children were coming along it was a chance to be a family once more. He smiled as this though as it had been hard to convince the council to allow noncombatants to go. In the end he had won out. After all they would need people to start the colonies.

Noah smiled as he headed to the quarters. Upon entering he saw his wives Maya and Dara they both greeted him with warm smiles. He loved these women each was special and each was vital to his life. Noah considered their places in his heart with care. Maya had been a political marriage in the beginning. Her sweetness and kindness made him forget this within the first rising. Dara he had meet only a yearn ago. The sparks had flown and he had been caught off guard. She was an officer under his command and this had been a shock to them both neither had been looking for love. . Maya had noticed she knew all that affected him she loved Noah and by her suggestion Dara became Noah's wife as well. Noah knew he was blessed to have two such women. Maya treated Dara as a much loved sister and never minded sharing. Dara loved Maya for her wiliness to share and often made sure she had duties so Noah could spend equal time with her dear friend. Yes, Noah knew he was blessed. His eldest son commanded a squadron of Jaguar fighters and his daughter was a Doctor on board. His youngest twins were now on the FireStar Nova. Everyone was going to enjoy this new adventure. He just hoped Maya had worked out the food issues. Her skill as a grower would be as vital as that of the warriors if everyone was to eat. Well at least not have to eat those horrid emergency rations.  
--------------------

"Ah my favorite Ladies." Noah smiled worries pushed aside.

"Noah ,Dara and I insist that you join us for dinner. You have been so busy lately we rarely see you." Scolded Maya. At 90 years she was still the most strikingly beautiful woman Noah had ever seen. He still recalled the day she had asked him to seal with her. He had been so fortunate she trusted him. She had wanted him for his Military skills and position to protect her from the unwanted advances of the Commander of the people. He had only been a mere Lieutenant at the time but Maya had been engaged to his dearest friend Rory. His death had left her devastated and vulnerable to those who would use her. He smiled it had been a good move for him because he could repay a friend and it was wise politically, he had agreed and promotions soon followed. They came because he skill and partly because he was now the son in law of the Commandant a man known to value family. He forgot that within the first cycle however Maya had made him so happy. The births of their children had only increased his love. He had felt so guilty when he meets Dara. He had resolved to send her to another ship he would not betray the woman who loved and trusted him. Instead he would send away the one he wanted because Maya deserved a loving and faithful husband.

Maya had surprised him once more.

"Marry her love. You are more than enough for us both." She had stopped him from speaking. "She loves you as well my dear. Love is a rare thing and should be enjoyed. I know you would never seek to hurt me. And so, I to can be generous and give. Take her to be your wife. You will love me all the more for it. Besides I love to have more children running around." She had smiled at this and kissed him once more showing she truly did not mind.

Noah had given in and Maya had been right he did love her all the more for this special gift.

"Maya", he chuckled" I am so sorry my dears. Dinner it is. Let me take the two prettiest women in the fleet to dinner." He wrapped his large arms around each of his wives.

Dara smiled. It was always good to see her husband. The fact that she was sealed to this wonderful man still amazed her. When she had first seen him a yearn ago she had been impressed. He had the bearing and physical appearance of a warrior half his age. The attraction on her part had been immediate. To cover she had been sarcastic and rude. Not wise considering he was her commanding officer but she knew he was married and did not want to seem to forward. She allowed her natural self confidence to get the better of her. After all he was sealed he would never act on her flirtation. Because Commander Noah was a man of honor. Yet she could not resist teasing him a little. It was not like she stood a chance anyway. Dara knew of Maya who didn't. Maya was a respected member of the Agro guild her skills made it possible for the ships of the fleet to grow fresh food. Her family was on the ruling council as well. Not only was her Father the commandant but , her brother was the number three councilor. She knew Noah would never cheat on his wife. It had just been too tempting to pull the saber's tail. He was a safe outlet for her childish fantasies. Rumors said that the marriage was political. Dara had seen the way Noah was with his wife, there was genuine caring and love. In addition Maya was very kind and sweet. Once it became clear to Dara that the attraction was mutual she asked to be transferred. The request would have hurt her career but, she honestly had not wanted to hurt Maya. She was a rare and special woman and did not need to be hurt by rumors. Especially since Dara had been the one to fuel the fires with her childish actions.

Maya had come to see her. There had been no hard words merely a quiet question. "Do you love my Husband?"

Dara had been struck silent. In the end she felt honor bound to answer truthfully. "Yes Siress, ma'am I do...But---"

Maya had stood there for a moment. Dara had felt about two micro high. She could not believe she had hurt this lovely lady."Ma'am nothing will ...or has happened ...It is just a silly crush." She had blushed deeply looking away ashamed that this great woman knew of her attraction to her mate.

"My dear do not lie. Love a rare thing. Noah cares for you as well and I love him enough to always make him happy. He has been a good husband a wonderful father and has much to recommend him." She winked "he is also fantastic in bed."

Dara was stuck silent. Then squeaked "Ma'am"

"Please calls me Maya. I would like us to be friends. It will make life much smoother. " She paused mind made up. "Well I guess the only answer in honor is for you to seal with Noah. It will stop all these foolish rumors and let us all live in peace."

Dara had been stuck silent for a moment. She could not believe she had heard correctly. "What...how.....no it would be wrong."

"I see I have shocked you. I realize that Amazonians sometimes frown on multi marriages. However I think we could make this work. I can share Noah if you can?" Maya gave Dara a hard look a challenge.

"Maya..."Dara had been reduced to tears shocked at the kindness shown_. True she hated sharing , but if a wife of over 30 yearns could be so kind she could as well_. _Besides it was generous offer and it was a dream come true."_ I would be honored."

The sealing had taken place three risings latter. Having no family Maya had acted the mother of the bride. In the last yearn they had become good friends. Each respecting the others time with Noah. They found in each other a true friend or perhaps a sister. In fact Dara now considered Maya to be her sister. Her marriage had brought her acceptance and the family she had always longed for. Noah for his part had been stunned to say the least. He did however agree Dara smiled at that memory what man would not because now he had two wives to spoil him rotten. She hugged him as they walked to the officer's lounge for dinner.

"Noah, when does the fleet leave?" Asked Dara.

"In a rising. Maya my dear have you finished loading the seedlings?"

"Yes, Noah all are on board their respective ships. The growing cycles have begun. We will have fresh food stuffs for our trip." She chuckled knowing full well he hated field rations.

Commander Noah was pleased. The trip might not be as bad as he first feared. He swatted hr backside for her impertinence. After all who wanted to eat that cardboard they called field rations. The last time he had eaten them he had been sick a secton and lost over 20 kili. He returned to his explanation.

"Our ship Kobol's Shield will lead the fleet out. The Dragon Star, Nova and Dark Moon will flank us. Thunder and the Lightning will bring up the rear. Pendragon will stay with the civilian ships. The battle cruisers will be mixed in. I want the ships ready for anything."

"Commander do you think there will be a problem?" Questioned Dara now in warrior mode.

"No ...But we are heading out into uncharted space. We know not what awaits us. I would much rather be ready then to be surprised. The fate of our worlds depends on us finding new places to settle. Already small squirms on the outer colonies have been fought over shortages of food and water. We need more room, I was at first worried about sending a whole fleet. Now I realize it the best chance we have to succeed. We have also reduced the population of Amazonian and Azgard enough to lessen tensions. We will find a new home and expand our Nations." Stated the Commander." Now let's forget the worries and eat."

Maya smiled. She knew the reason the First Fleet had been chosen. Fear, Fear of Noah and his growing support. Her Father was ill and soon have to step down. Commander Jashua her brother did not have enough support to take over as Commandant. So to protect her and Noah they had sent them away. Commander of the people Paulus still resented that she had taken Noah instead of him. At the last social gathering he had gloated. Believing as many did that Maya was hurt by her husband taking a second wife. Fool, Maya knew that in allowing this she gained more than she lost. Noah loved her all the more for her giving him his heart's desire. In Dara she had found the younger sister she had always longed for. No, she was glad they were leaving the power struggle behind.

Commander Jashua would just have to stand on his own. With Noah gone he too was safer. Jashua commanded the Kobol Sword original Azgard FireStar his crew was loyal he'd be fine. Maya knew in time he make a fine commandant but , for her family's sake they needed to be away. Her Father had agreed and sent his favorite child away for safety. It hurt her that she never see him again but she knew that this was an act of love. Ensuring her families safely from the struggles for power that would surely come after his death.

"The commandant sent the fleet his best wishes. Noah he said to find him a nice Eden to retire to." Maya said her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"I will my dear... " Noah was sad.

He knew what it was costing Maya to leave with him. He still did not understand why he was being sent. It would cost Maya her last days with her father. He was a good leader if hard man. For 95 yearns he had ruled the world with fairness and insight. Under Commandant Able the people had developed a senate in addition to the councils. Many towns and cities had independent governments. Noah knew that that would change if Paulus took power. He was sorry he would not be there to help prevent that.

The trio sat down at a table. The wait staff brought them drinks at once.  
Ambrosia from the best cellars.

"Mmmmm love this service." joked Dara the mood definitely needed lighting. "Relax both of you. We are here to enjoy , work worries can wait."

"Oh course" said Maya" Rowann is wanting to get together as a family before we leave."

"So I take it you want me to order our children to attend this dinner. "Laughed Noah.

"Well yes. There has to be some advantage to having you as a husband." she grinned.

"And here I thought it was my good looks that hooked you."

Dara was laughing. The byplay between Maya and Noah always amused her. They were like children at times. Sometimes she felt like the grown up. Even if she was only 30 yearns old.

"Maya when did we say he was cute? Never did we." Laughing out loud.

"Oh, you are so bad" Maya looked at her amused husband and his wife.

Noah was beyond good looking at a head taller than most men in the fleet he commanded by just being there. His Silver hair made him seem invincible and wise. The deep blue eyes were enough to make any woman drool. Both women however teased him. They knew he liked it when he was treated as just a man and not the Fleet Commander.

A young crewman ran up.  
"Excuse me Commander. I have orders for you." Commander Noah took the orders. He ripped open the seal.

Reading:

To: Commander of Kobol Shield and the First Fleet  
you are here by ordered to leave at once. Maximum  
speed. You are to remain at radio silence for one

Cycle. Under no circumstances are you to return.  
For one yearn.

By order of Commandant Able

Noah reread his orders. He knew the power struggle had begun. The only way he could help was to find more planets for their people.

"My dears we are ordered away at once. Major Dara recall all your people. We leave within a centon. Maya the dinner will have to wait."

He rose headed for the bridge to relay the orders to the fleet.

Major Dara quickly reached for her communicator. She hit the recall button it would insure that all pilots would return to the ship . It was a battle ready code one they used to ensure instant compliance. She frowned worried about what was happening. She hit a second button sending a recall to all Firestar fighters of the First Fleet it would not do to leave anyone behind.

"I will let you know Maya. I am going to the bridge as well. "She squeezed Maya hand as she followed their husband.

All across Amazonian and Azgard communicators went off. The Pilots from the First Fleet returned. Communicators paged Major Dara awaiting instructions. Dara relayed the recall order but gave no further information. She stood on the bridge awaiting the Commanders orders.

Across As guard and Amazonia communicators went off.  
Lt. Seth groaned. He was ahead for once He looked at the pile of marks.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : In Part 1

"Well troops I must go." He reached ahead gathering his money. By the rules his bet of six marks was forfeit. He made a mental note to have a word with Dara. This was the second time she cost him hard earned money.

"See you all again." He headed off looking for Lt. Samuel. Sammy had been with a pretty socialator.

""Hold up. Came a voice. "Lt.Samuel was tucking in his grey dress shirt." Sorry I was ah dancing."

"Is that what they call it now days? Come on we need to get back to the Nova."

"'I'm in the lead."

"No way brother it is my ship. You get the gun." Said Seth" your ships still in the bay being patched together."

Sammy grinned He loved teasing his little brother." Ok, what is the hurry?"

"Probably Paulus pulling rank again. He is a major pain in the astrum. Did you see that so called priest he had with him. Iblis or something. I never knew the man was into religion." Said Lt. Seth

"I think he just looking for an edge. Thor thinks he's looking for allies and that cult of Metosphlies Iblis has lots of members. I swear they would follow him to Hades."

"I hope Thor will get over his grief with Dara. She's ok you know."

"Sammy ,Thor is just being a pain. He forgets that it was Mom's idea that Father marry Dara. He thinks the Commanders being a fool. Myself, I'd say Father is one lucky Daggit."

"Lt. Samuel and Lt. Seth requesting permission to land on the Nova."

"Granted Lt. Please land in Alpha bay. Report to the officer briefing room once your ship secure."

"Oh boy. Wonder what going on? "Said Lt. Seth

In his quarters Major Thor paced. He had just been promoted. He was strike commander of his Fire star. He knew that something big was going to happen. He read the orders. Quickly he reviewed his flight rooster. All his pilots were well rested and ready to go. He headed to his Jaguar.  
Looking at it for a moment he smiled. He loved to fly these machines. They were the fasted ship ever built. Capable of light speed and able to fly nonstop for 2 risings at standard power. The new solar cells meant fuel was now not a problem. The lasers could smash a small asteroid the dual missile launchers were great, larger ships got a nice bite taken out of them. He just wished they had better armor or shields. The stealth mode worked against small fighters but was useless against a Fire star scanner. The fuel was a problem because maximum speed ate it up. He hoped they refine the solar cells to recharge faster.

He strapped in and awaited the launch order.

"Lupus 1 requesting permission to launch."

"Launch when ready"

Thor's flight to the Kobol Shield was smooth. He headed for the briefing room. Thor sincerely wished he could be more at ease with Dara. It just felt wrong to like her. Maybe he was being over protective of his mother or it was envy. He did not know. Thor resolved to attempt to be kinder.

"Major I am glad you got here first." Major Dara said

"Ma'am My Squadron is ready to lead on patrol."

"I am sure. Your people are always ready. The Commander will let us know when that will begin. I just wanted to say congratulations on your promotion. It was well deserved."

"Thank you Major Dara."

"I was hoping to have you input on the flight rotations. Which FireStars should send squadron to patrol?" It was an olive branch. Dara to wanted peace between them.

Thor took it. "Rotating is good Ma'am that way we will all get flight time."

"I was considering mixing the patrols. Give the ships a chance to get used to each other and their flying styles. We will be on our own for a while. So the more we are in tune with each other the better."

Major Thor realized that the idea made sense. He had never considered how alone the fleet would be.

"I agree Ma'am But what will the other strike leaders think?"

"I am not sure. That is why I thought to ask you first. Might as well..."Smile" after all if family will not be honest who will."

For the first time Thor smiled. Yes, they were indeed family. He was pleased that his option mattered. Maybe, just maybe he was being too hard on the Major.

"Well I will try to be as honest as I can Ma'am" Thor said trying to give a little.

On the bridge Commander Noah reviewed the incoming reports. All the crews had returned.

On Fleet wide channel he announced.

"First Fleet prepare for light speed. Bearing 1256 epsilon 459.Once we leave the system we are on communications blackout. I repeat there will be no further communication with the home worlds or colonies until further notice. On my mark launch."

There was shock though out the fleet. Communications always was maintained.

"Launch now."

Commander Noah looked ahead as the ships went in to hyper light speed. He knew that the course would send them directly into the vast Void. Communication would be impossible. The order was just to keep panic from erupting.

Commander Noah Sir, with respect that heading will put us in the Great Void." Said Colonel. Marcus.

"I am aware of that Colonel. Open fleet wide communications. We are ordered to go beyond the Void. We have explored all of the know space. Each world has colonies or other civilizations. Only by crossing the Void can we hope to find new unpopulated worlds. The Council knew the voyage would be hard . That is why they are sending the whole of the First Fleet. I am counting on every Man and Woman in the fleet to give maximum effort. We were chosen to lead the way to a bright new future." Commander Noah out.

The Commander looked out across his command staff. He had waited to brief them; the mission destination was top secret. Known only to him and his Father in law. The Commandant Feared Commander Paulus greed and lust for power. He had acted to try to give the fleet a head start. Paulus wanted to take planets from the nonhuman species within the galaxy. He desired war and conquest. That was not what the people needed. Noah agreed that a true warrior fought only when they had no choice. Killing for sport was wrong. On the far side of the galaxy their good friends the Hazari and Delphians were proof that non humans could be cultured and wise.

Major Dara watched the worry cross Noah's face. In a moment it was gone replaced by a deep commitment to excel.

She stepped away to call Maya and let her know what was going on.  
--

Dara headed for the briefing room. Soon all Ships commanding officers would be on board for a briefing. Before that she wanted to warn Maya. It was going to be another long day. The Battle ready command had also called up all reserve personnel. That meant that most would now fall under Martial law. Dara smiled. She knew Maya hated being on duty. However, it would not hurt the fleet to remember that Maya was in her own right a staff officer. She held the rank of Lt. Commander.

She knew Noah had done this to increase his control over the fleet. It would be a rough flight through the void. Every effort to maintain control would be needed.

"RoAnn what going on?" Asked Holly a med tech on board the Kobol's Shield. "The Klaxons just went off?"

"I am not sure...but we are all back on active duty. Better go get changed. You know the Commanders rules. "She was worried.

Normally her Father did not require Medical staff to be in uniform. At her locker she removed the uniform of a Lieutenant. She always thought that Medical personnel should have been exempt from service. She limped back to her office. Even as the thought crossed her mind she felt disloyal. She knew her Mother and Father had had to pull all kinds of strings to get her into the Medical academy. They had been less than happy with getting a cadet with a permeate limp. Born with a damaged right knee she had never walked as a regular Amozonian. In the old days she supposed they have let her die .

Her family had always pushed her to excel. She had been the youngest Doctor to qualify in academy history. She proved her worth .Sometimes she still worried that she was letting the family down. At her desk she called her mother. That made her smile at thirty one she still called Mom when she was scared.

"Maya here."

"Mother, It's RoAnn .What is going on? Why the Battle alert?"

Maya groaned. She had just received word from Dara. She was pulling on her dress boots.

"I am not sure. The Commander will be announcing our orders soon." She hated being vague but she knew better then to pass on rumors.

"Thanks...And Mother you look great." RoAnn smiled. Signing off.

Lt. Commander Maya smiled. Her first born always made her smile. RoAnn the reason she had sealed with Noah. She had her Fathers sprit and gentleness. Sometimes she was sorry Rory had never lived to see his daughter. He would have been proud. Not that he could be any prouder then Noah. Noah had been her rock. When Rory had been killed on patrol his best friend had stepped in. Giving a heartbroken Maya the will to go on. His Name had kept Paulus away. Within less than a yearn she had grown to love her mate. So, when he had fallen in love she gladly had given him his heart's desire. He had been a good husband and loving father. In 30 yearns he never done anything to make here sorry she had chosen him. So, in turn she gave him her blessing. In the end it had made all their lives richer.

Looking into the glass she had to grin. The uniform added something. The Silver and black tunic was striking. Its gold trim sown brightly. Well at least I look like a command officer. She headed for the briefing. Sometimes it felt like they were always on stage. She was used to playing her role. So today she is more than just the Commander's wife.

The Commander looked around the Room. In this room were the finest officer Amazonian and Azguard had ever produced. He hated giving them the news.

"I have called you all here to brief you on our orders." He paused. "I am sure you have all realized that this is no regular patrol or mission. We are crossing the Great Void."

The room was deadly silent.

"Our people need room to grow. Soon starvation and overpopulation will soon occur. Until now we have built space stations and colonies However the Stars that light our system are dying."

Murmurs began.

"As our fore fathers did we will seek a new home. We are charged with finding new homes for all our people."

The news had silenced the room.

"We have perhaps 10 yearns to find a new place. The First Fleet is charged with leading this mission. Within the next 2 cycles the 3rd and 4th fleets will also be sent out. They are heading in another direction. The commandant does not share Commander Paulus Faith in the priest Metosphlies predictions that all will be well. Faith is fine but, blind faith in a unknown astronomer self styled priest will doom us all. For the next Yearn we will be looking for a new system. We will not return until we have positive news. These details about our home world are strictly classified. The Fleet will only be informed of our search for greater resources. Any questions?"

"Sir what will happen if we fail?" Asked a Sub Commander.

"Over five billion will die. We will not fail. New ships to transport our people are being built even as we seek a new world. The sun will still support life but it will be a much harsher one. The Council has decided to leave to insure our cultures survival. It can be done. It will just require hard work and faith."

Noah looked at his wife. Maya knew now that things were much more dangerous than a simple power struggles. She wondered why she had not been told. Normally her father always briefed her. Or had something happened?

When we enter the void communications will be difficult and scanners will not function properly. It will be imperative that we hold a steady course and speed. Once we enter the void all ships will slow to 1/4 speed. We will be in the void for at least 5 risings. I know this seems like an eternity to you all. Safety however requires that we proceed slowly. Kobol's Shield will take the lead. All other ships will form off our position. With the exception of communication for positioning we will maintain radio silence. Any questions?" Asked the Commander.

"Sir what do we hope to find at the end of the void?" Questioned Sub Commander Tolon.

"Our home world... The Planet Kobol." replied Commander Noah.

"Kobol? That's just a myth a legend?" Sub Commander Tolon

"You better hope not Sub Commander. Because Kobol may be our only chance to survive." Said Major Dara

Commander Noah looked at his wife. He felt a chill run down his back. Even now Dara's premonitions still made him nervous. Her insight was all too often dead on.

There was a silence in the room. Ever officer now realized that this mission would rule their lives for many yearn to come. They now understood why they had been ordered to bring their families. They were going to colonize whole new worlds. The idea was frightening and amazing at the same time. Tolon smiled he knew life would soon be so much richer.

In the Sick bay Simpson turned on the com. Her "lover's Commander of the People Paulus had asked her to keep an eye on the First fleet. She wanted to be his wife so she obeyed.

"Each of you are to return to your ships and brief your crews. Battle alert will remain in effect until further notice. Dismissed. "Ordered Commander Noah.

Commander Noah left the briefing room and headed for the bridge. He was flanked by his wives.

"Commander, request permission to launch a Jaguar patrol in advance of the fleet."

"Not yet Major. Perhaps in a few Cectons. I want us to make the jump first. The last thing we need is a Jaguar splattered over a ship's hull. The scanners on our ships will be touchy at best. Please alert the flight crew to add amber shielding. Major inform all Fire Star flight crews."

"Yes Commander. At once." Major Dara headed to the main communication center to give the order.

"Lt. Commander please inform all ships supply that the rations we now have will need to last a while. I sure hope your new hydroponics system work as well as we planned."

"They will Commander. You know how I hate field rations." Smiled Lt. Commander Maya.

Commander Noah smiled as they entered the bridge. His staff was quiet. It reflected their sober mood.

He took his place in the commander chair.

On board the Nova Lt. Samuel and Lt. Seth were engaged in a sparing match. Hand to hand combat. Neither warrior could seem to gain an advantage. The problem was they knew each other to well.

"Hey Seth, Sammy care to take on Ensign Patrick and I "Called LT. Harris.

Seth grinned." Sure Buddy if you do not mind taking a beating…"

Laughing Ensign Patrick and LT. Harris entered the ring.

"Wise ass. We are going to crush you to." Said Harris." You buddy are just too cocky."

A look passed between the twins. They were the fleet champions in team fighting.

"Come and get it kid." called Samuel to the young officer.

Seth and Harris stepped out. Allowing the other to to begin. The match was going to prove interesting as Patrick outweighed Samuel by several Kilos. The difference in weight was made up for by natural grace and speed. Within moments the Ensign. was looking up at his opponent. He rolled to the side. He was new on the Nova and had not believed anyone could be as good as he had been told. He charged Samuel. The LT.. dodged and delivered a blow to his solar plexus. Steeping back he kicked him in the astrum. Now bored he sauntered to Seth. Seth tagged in and waited for the ensign to catch his breath. They never learned. Not being a total fool Ensign Patrick tagged his teammate. Harris dove at Seth. Knocking him down. Seth grinned and kicked him across the ring. This was much more fun. There had always been a friendly rivalry between Harris and himself . He loved beating his friend.  
It was always fun to best him. Seth and Samuel knew that if Harris ever got a good Partner they be in for a real workout.

"Come on buddy, you can do better than that" Taunted Harris.

"Just remember you asked for It." joked Seth as he quickly pinned his friend.

"Losers buy the drinks" Called Samuel.

"In that case." A quick reversal almost gave the match to Harris.

"Oh no Buddy, I fell for that last time." Seth jumped up and over. A round house kick knocked Harris to the mat. He quickly was pinned.

"I guess the first rounds on me." Harris said. Laughing with good natured cheer.

Seth gave his friend a hand up.

"Great match Patrick, Harris." said Samuel. "Let's go get that drink."

Grinning Patrick followed the group to the officer's lounge. It looked like he had made some new friends.

RoAnn was uneasy. The trip into the void could lead to major casualties. All it would take is on ship running into another. She hoped her Father knew what he was doing. Knowing that worrying would drive her nuts she headed for her quarters. She might as well get some rest. Her duty shift had ended and she could feel the exhaustion catching up with her. She wanted to be well rested on case something went wrong.

Entering her quarters she tossed her jacket on the chair. She sat down and removed the brace. It was the reason she was able to walk. She hated the thing. It did however mean she could walk without a crutch or a wheelchair. Today had been way to long. While she never admits it her leg sometimes drove her nuts. She wished that she could be more mobile. Reaching over she grabbed her cane… it was an indulgence. In her quarters she could remove the hated brace and just limp around. She hobbled to the cooler. Cursing she realized she had forgotten to refreeze the ice pack. Instead she removed a cold drink. The ice would wait. She went to her room and dropped exhausted into her bed.

Maya paged the life center. She frowned realizing that RoAnn had already left.

"Commander with your permission I'd like to leave the Bridge."

"Granted Lt .Commander. Give RoAnn my best wishes."

"I will Sir." Maya left quickly glad that Noah was as worried as she was. The Advantage of being sealed so long was knowing your partner so well. She knew that her husband was as worried about their daughter as she was. She headed for Ro Ann's quarters. She knew RoAnn would be concerned about possible casualties. She had already fielded questions from Commander Zeus ships. It seemed all the Doctors were worried.

Simpson agreed to follow her lovers commands. Once she was sealed to the next Commandant her position and power would be secured. Then she could even the score with everyone who looked down at her.

--

RoAnn sighed. She got up slowly. Pulling on a robe she hobbled to the door.

"Come on in."

Maya entered. It took only a moment to see that RoAnn was having a bad day.

"Sorry about earlier. As you know we are on a long mission."

RoAnn motioned for her Mother to take a seat.

"The Void Mother. What are they thinking? Is it truly come to this? Chasing a Myth?"

"You know we have no choice. We cannot stay in a dying system. The best we can do is find a new place."

RoAnn rose. She had no answer to that. She knew that starvation was becoming an issue in some areas of Azguard. Drought had caused massive crop failures. Turning once rich farm into desserts. In those areas infancies was rumored to be carried out daily.

"But to place our futures on text that's over a 1000 yearns old?"

"Have faith. I agree with Dara. Kobol holds the key to our salvation. I know that many consider the old faith foolish. But I honestly believe it is the only way. What other choice is there. To follow Paulus and his friend Metastopolies. No, I'd rather chance the Void."

RoAnn shuttered. She had meet the Priest Iblis Metosphlies at a formal dinner just before returning to the Kobol Shield. The Man had given her the creeps. Many Fawned over him and he seemed to think it was his due. He was even more frightening then Commander Paulus. Faith she would try. For the alternative was to insane.

"I hope you and Father are right Mother."

Major Dara was feeling uneasy. The Void was making her nuts. They had not been in it a centon and already her nerves were frayed .She hoped that everything went well. She had long ago learned to listen to her feelings. Her feelings told her they were headed for danger. She wished Noah let her launch a patrol.

Walking to the Bays she signaled her crew captains.

"Arm all the Jaguars and scorpions. Put extra rations of food and water in each ship. Also load the shuttles same instructions."

The crew captains obeyed wondering what the Major was up to.

She sighed and returned to the bridge. She really wanted time with her husband. It been risings since she had been alone with him. Suddenly life seemed a bit more uncertain. She needed his reassurance. Shaking off the feeling she resumed her duties.

Noah knew his people were concerned. He too had been worried when he got the orders. He felt reassured after reading "The Book Of The Word "If the ancients had crossed the void in one piece they too could. Noah wondered if they would find traces of their long lost brothers. He wondered if they find the other members of their tribe. Had they even survived the Void?

Major Dara approached the Commander. She noticed the worried look on his face. She wondered when the last time that she had seen him was truly relaxed.

"Commander everything is in order Sir."

"Thank you Major." Noah reached over and touched her hand. The gesture was brief. It did however reassure Dara. Her ever instinct told her that life was going to get very complicated very soon.

Thor had heard his step mothers orders. This made him very concerned. Whatever his personal feelings for Dara her instincts were always dead on. He quickly ordered his own squadrons to follow her directives. He immediately returned to his ship. If Dara was right he wanted to be leading his own squadron.

In the officers lounge Seth ordered a tea. Like most of his family he rarely drank sprits. He instincts were screaming. Deciding to listen to them he stay sober. Trouble was brewing. He sighed wondering why his family always seemed to feel trouble coming.

"RoAnn I know it hard. But we have always had to lead as a family. It is our duty to our people. We need to have faith and be strong."

"I know Mother but sometimes I wonder why we have to be the ones. Do you not wish we could just be well...a normal family?"Questioned RoAnn.

Maya lifted a brow and broke out laughing. Normal now there was an interesting concept. She had been born to power. It was why Paulus had wanted her. It was why they were now looking for a new home. Normal ...She wished for that dream once. It had cost a good man his life. No her family was never normal.

"If I was normal my dear I have never met your fathers. We not be having this grand adventure." She smiled.

RoAnn laughed." I guess. But Mom if we find a planet of really good looking men...I am taking 4 husbands."

The silliness of RoAnn reply made Maya relax. She sometime worried about the pressure here children were under. They however did have humor to save them.

"And here I was hoping you take 5 laughing out loud.

Maya snapped her fingers. The decanter of water floated over.  
She repoured her glass.

"The family dinner will need to wait until we leave the void. But , your father promises to have it as soon as we are all clear. My head Gardner promises the sweetest fruits will be ready to harvest. I will make a sweet pie just like when you were children."

"Sounds lovely.""You know Mom, you have not done that in a while?"

It was clear RoAnn was not talking about baking.

Maya froze. It was true. Since Metastopholis arrival her family had not been using their gifts. Odd, Normally they did so without thinking. Perhaps they were tiring to "Appear normal" Many considered telekinetic freaks or witches. It had never before worried her. Now...

"I think it was just reaction my dear. I am getting lazy in my old age."

RoAnn let it pass. Her own gifts were growing but, still had not reached her parents level. She knew that if she trained it be easier. She did use them sometimes but it felt strange. After the academy she stopped for a while. She had seen the fearful looks of her peers. She had felt like a freak.

"Mom why are we so different from most Amazonians and Azguard?" It was a question she wanted answered for her sanities sake.

Maya paused unsure of how to answer." We are direct decedents of the Last great Lord. Sagan He was "gifted" The gifts pass down the direct line. Noah and my family are both direct descendants as was your father. We carry on what once was and will be again."  
At her daughter confused look.

"We are not normal. We are the chosen. Chosen to lead 1000 yearns ago. The best we can do if do our duty and guard our race. That is what I was taught and what everyone is taught who is gifted. You are special my dear. You are a gifted healer. Seth and Sammy feel what is coming. Thor has instinct sharp as nails and a mental energy equal to Noah. And Dara...She the best of all of us. I always hoped you ask. I never wanted you to be burdened with the knowledge. We as a family must always have faith. If we do our people will grow."

RoAnn was amazed. She knew her families gifts were unique. But never did she think that they had a purpose. Now she was being charged with keeping the fleet well. Her Family would keep the fleet safe and secure. She had faith now restored in that mission.

Maya watched her daughter accept the gifts. Always RoAnn had shied away. Maya knew that it was not fair to push RoAnn. She did however feel there was no alternative. She knew she would have to speak to Noah about this soon. Perhaps it was time to explain the whole truth to all their children.

The truth that they were in fact The Seal Holders Children. They all knew Noah held the Great Seal. But, to them it was just an old unused title. They Did not understand that by tradition and Law Noah was in fact the Head of their Culture and race. Only his trust and Faith in the Commandant allowed him to rule. Noah was in fact the true leader. But like many before him he trusted the system they lived under and allowed her father to rule. He never demanded or coveted power.

It had been six rising since they entered the great void. The tension in the fleet was high. Noah looked around and the concerned faces of his command staff. He knew that the distance was greater than he had anticipated. Perhaps the old logs had been wrong. No he had faith. Then in the distance he saw it. On the far screen. A single bright shining star.

"Commander I am reading a single star...I think we are headed out of the void sir?" Stated Corporal Hans.

"I see it. Relay the message to the fleet"

"Noah Go to battle stations." Major Dara called.

"What?"

"Trust me. Just do it." Called Dara as she headed at a dead run to the bay.

As the fleet entered normal space they were instantly engaged. Silver cone shaped ships fired on them.

"Sir we are under attack?" Said Corporal Hans

"What ... "Commander Noah looked up to see 3 large Ships. They were firing on the emerging fleet. Swarms of small fighters had begun strafing runs.

"Battle Stations. All ships prepare for incoming fighters."  
The attack had been so sudden. Had they stumbled into a fire fight.

"Contact those ships we need to let them know we mean them no harm." He did not want to start a war. Somehow they had stumbled onto a military caring out games. Surely they could explain. They had startled these beings. He wanted to try for peace.

On board the Cylon base ship.

"By your Command."

"Speak centurion."

"Commander Baltar we have detected ships coming from the void."

"Ships? The Colonial fleet?"

"We believe so."

"Launch all fighters and move the base ships to attack them. I can not believe Adama has returned."

"Baltar are you sure it is wise to attack? We can not be sure it is the Galactica? What if it is the Pegasus?"

"The Pegasus is with a fleet then? Even if it is I have a score to settle there as well. Destroy that fleet. Besides the human do not have any other ships? Or did a second fleet escape?" derided Baltar. He was still angry that no one had informed him of the Pegasus survival. That vital information allowed the colonial fleet to survive his last attack and had almost cost him his life.

Lucifer paused" By your command. He was uneasy. He could not believe that Adama be so foolish. Unlike Baltar Adama seemed more careful.

However , Baltar was correct all humans had to be destroyed. He looked forward to the day he could eliminate the human traitor.

The first raiders attacked.

"Sir those ships have no living crew?"

"Sir we are picking up communications from those ships."

"Play it Corporal"

"Destroy the human fleet."

Noah was stunned." Activate all lasers. Launch all fighters. Defend our fleet. Command the civilian ships to the center. All Ships this is Commander Noah We are engaged against a hostile foe. Destroy them at will. There are no living beings on those ships."

The claxons had sounded and the crews from the Firestars were moving. Within sectons the first Jaguars launched. They instantly engaged the charging raiders.

"Baltar"

"Yes Lucifer."

"We have made an error."

""What …"

"The ships from that fleet are human ; " He paused "but it is not the Galactica or the Pegasus."

"Well then they should be easily dispatched."Baltar said.

"It is a fleet of human warships."

"Lucifer ..., what in Hades are you talking about we destroyed the human war fleet two yearns ago?"

"These are not Battle Stars. In fact the computer calls them Fire Stars and Battleships." Replied Lucifer.

"Fire Stars...There have not been fire stars for 100's of yearns. You must be mistaken. Unless they salvaged some?"

"Unknown Baltar, but we are facing a full military fleet. Capital ships and support. Our raiders are meeting heavy defenses. FireStar's can destroy Base ships. We are facing at least 4 maybe more?" He questioned wondering if Baltar had lied about the human defenses.

"Recall the fighters. Defend the base ships." Baltar's look of worry convinced Lucifer that he was as surprised as his Cylon allies.

"By your command" Lucifer said. He has to relay the news to the Leader. He was not going to be pleased.

"Commander Noah our fighters are driving them back."

"Major Dara, do not I repeat do not follow those ships."

"Sir, we need to get those base ships."

"NO… Not until we know more." Noah ordered.

Once again Dara had saved the fleet. He wanted to destroy those ships as much as she. However, he wanted to be sure there were not more lying in wait. It appeared that they had just found a new deadlier enemy.

"Wow , those ships are fast."

"Stop chattering and shoot "called Thor he lined up a shot and blew a raider to bits."

"What the...I need help I in getting pined in." Thor shouted.

"I got them" The pinwheel had almost gotten Thor. He was shocked at the fearlessness of their foe. They attacked not caring if they were destroyed.

"Thanks." Thor called out. "Everyone watch out they are attacking in pinwheels. Double up."

"Will do Major." Captain Hera replied.

"Major the Scorpion are nailing them." Called Lt. Seth they act like they never been stung." He laughed as his gunner took out 2 pursuing raiders."

"That gives me an idea. This is Major Dara all Jaguar team with a scorpion. They will not know how to react." It was clear to her that the enemy was fighting in patterns. They were having a hard time dealing with the Jaguars but the scorpions were doing much better." We need a decoy."

"Major My squadron will bring them to you "called Major Thor. Lupus on me. Pull those ships in for Major Dar's squadron."

"Good luck." said Major Dara.

"Hey they are pulling back" called LT.Padric.

"Baltar the raiders are retuning."

"Head for the base on Kobol. And send for reinforcements. I am sure our Leader will not be happy with this new human fleet."

Lucifer was sure of that. What was it with these humans. Every time they were stumped on they came up with something new. Like a parasite.

"Do we have damage reports?" Asked Noah

"Reports are coming in from all over the fleet. We have damage. No ships are lost." Stated Corporal Hans.

"Tell all ships captains I want a briefing in one centar."They need to figure out what they had just stumbled into. Were these thing enemies of their lost brothers?

The life center was a mad house. The wounded came pouring in. Plasma burns and other injuries. RoAnn had barely returned when due rushed to surgery. She prayed her brothers were safe.

Maya had returned to the bridge. She manned a laser station when a young crew man was blasted away. She quickly worked to bring the laser back on line. Her thoughts were with her children. How in Sagan's name had they ended up in a war zone? She just hope the young man would be alright. She knew the medical staff would do all that they could.

Commander Noah had never seen warships as large as the base ships. They packed a hedge punch. The Battle Ship Pycies had taken a direct hit. It's outer shielding had been cut through like butter. It had lost an engine. Several ships were burning. Fire crews were managing to bring them under control.

Noah knew that they need to pull back and regroup.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Have engineers from the other ships go to assist the Pycies. We need to know if she can keep up. We need to find a safe place to repair our fleet..."

"Commander there is a small asteroid belt 100 metro from here. I am reading large deposit of metals." Said the coordinated to the fleet. Best speed."

He was glad that no ships had been outright destroyed but, he feared it was luck rather than skill that had saved them today. He sent a prayer of thanks.

Baltar was perplexed. To his knowledge FireStar had all been scrapped. He wondered where these new humans had come from. He just hoped that they did not meet up with the Pegasus. The idea of Cain with a war fleet gave him nightmares...

Lucifer reviewed the data. These new human ships were different from what the empire had been dealing with. They were fast but seemed to lack the shielding of a standard viper. They had faced at least 4 kinds of fighters. The one seemed to have multi crews of human and extra firepower. While they appeared to be slower the rear guns had devastated the raiders. The tape of the battle was damaged and he could not fully assess the firepower .How would they battle these new foes. The centurions were too used to dealing with vipers. He and the other IL would need to figure out how to program the raiders to deal with this new danger. He accessed files .The firestars were no match for a base ship on their own. It was why the colonials had built the first Battle stars. But 2 to 4 could deal a deadly blow to a base ship. They have to win with heavier firepower. As much as he hated to admit it Baltar was correct to withdraw. He sent the report to Cylon. The Leader was going to be very angry.

The Jaguars and Scorpions had begun to drive the raiders off.

"Major Thor they are headed for that Planet. I am going to take a look."

"We were ordered to fall back."

"No we were ordered not to engage the enemies capital ships. I want to check out that planet. We will have to fly past it to get to the asteroid belt. I would really hate to fly into it blind."

Dara had a point but Thor knew his father have his hide if anything happened to his wife.

"Everyone back to the Fire Stars…That is an order she commanded." Major Dara On the private computron she read. "Not on your life Major I am with you."

"Thor -"

"Major we can argue latter let's check out that planet."

Dara shook her head . He was just as pig headed as his father.

She hit her thrusters and dove low. Her scanners gathered data as she flew by. She flipped on the shields. With luck she gets a good scan and be back in time for cocktails. Thor followed his step mother unhappy that she was so dammed concerned with the fleet. He knew she risk her life to keep them all safe.

On Board the Kobal's Shield Commander Noah received the news.

"Sir Major's Thor and Dara are scanning the planet...They did not want us fl-"

"I see Dismissed Lieutenant.

Noah was going to kill His wife. He swore it. The woman was going to give him a grey hair. He had no doubt that she had lead the patrol. He was going to ground her for his sanities sake.

Maya hide a chuckle. She had seen the two Jaguars break away and head for the planet. Inside she knew it was her sister and Son. Poor Noah he had too many independent minded family members. Maya knew despite their differences Thor stick with Dara and keep her safe.

Noah looked around the bridge. His crew was working hard to repair the battle damage. He knew Dara was right to check out the planet. He was sure it was Kobol. Sometimes he wished he had a normal family. No worries and no responsibilities.

"When the Major's report comes in I want it patched through at once. Have all fighters refuel and launch 1/4 for now. I do not want to be caught off guard again. 1/4 speed ahead. If we get the all clear the asteroid belt will hide is while we make repairs."

Dara was annoyed at Thor following her. She already knew that Noah was going to be upset. The backup was however always a plus.

"Major I want to get a scan of those building and any hostile craft. Since you are along for the ride please cover me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Maintain radio silence unless you see a problem."

Thor watched his stepmother dive. She handled the Jaguar with natural ease and grace. In many ways he was sure that this was part of his problem. She was just too good at everything. In moments he has reason to be glad at that. They had entered the planet's atmosphere with their shields intact. What they had not known was that the enemy had massive scanners set up. The Cylon's had wanted to know if any humans returned. The scanners they set up were strong enough to catch the exhaust fumes.

"By your command "The Bronze centurion Gangus walked up to Lucifer.

"We have picked up an exhaust trail near the planet."

"Have any enemy ships been seen?"

"No, Shall we launch a patrol?"

"Yes...Capture if possible."

"By your command."

Unlike Baltar Lucifer was worried. It was a bad omen that a new group of humans had shown up. He wanted information from the pilots. Then , they could be destroyed.

"Commander, The first casualty reports are coming in."

"I will read them in my quarters. Have each ship send an officer for briefing in 2 centars. We need to prepare for this threat and determine a course of action. "

Commander Noah turned heading for his office. His heart was heavy at the losses. He wondered how he had allowed himself to be so complacent. Never again he vowed. These creatures would not be allowed to cause harm. He sat at his desk. They had lost 15 aircraft and over 30 crew men. It could have been a lot worse if not for Dara's warning. He sighed. Even now she was seeking more information risking her life to protect the fleet. He was glad that his son was with her. Together they were a deadly fighting force. He also received battle data. It seemed that they were a match for the enemy. The opponents fought in a pattern and were easily confused. They had obviously never dealt with scorpion fighters. That would be a definite advantage. The Jaguars had done a lot of damage unfortunately their lighter armor had cost them. He jotted down notes. There had to be a way to increase the armor and not lose speed.

It was then that he read the bad news. Agro ship Belarus had been badly damaged. It could still fly but it's bio pods had been hit. Almost all of the new crops were lost. Food and water could now become a major problem. He was glad that Maya had insisted on spreading seedlings throughout the fleet. They had a base to begin again. The problem was soil. It had drifted out as the hulls depressurized.

He hit his com.  
"LT. Commander Maya to the Commanders office at once."

Lt. Commander Maya had already gotten the news. It was worse than she had expected. At first glance it was hopeless. They would need to prefabricate three of the four biodomes. The fourth was salvageable. The real problem was the loss of soil and the head Gardner. Nelly had been blown out of the dome along with all the first plantings. She knew they have to find a place to replenish their soils and water supply. Filters would help for a while but new generators would also be needed. She scanned the fleet's inventory.  
The call from Noah came as no real surprise .She had been hoping to have a more positive picture to offer. Maya walked to his office determined to find a solutions. She wondered if Kobol truly would be their salvation. She hoped the soil was viable.

The scans were frightening. Dara read the data as she flew. The planet seemed infested with those machines. As she looked down too late to register the missile launch.

"Look out bogies "Thor's cry came too late. A missile sliced through the tail of the Jaguar.

"Major I am going down. Get back to the fleet your Father will need that information."

"I will follow you down. Eject now."

"No, you need to go my scanner shows 6 enemy craft approaching. I can land this. Just go. I will be fine."

"Dara I--

"I know . Go the fleet is what matters" Thor hit his thrusters determined to give Dara a fighting chance. He locked on and blew the first of three raiders' way.

"Thor get out of here there are six more coming. Go, I think they want me alive. Get help and get that info back. That is an order Major."

With great reluctance Thor finally obeyed. He noted the coordinates and headed home. He was not looking forward to seeing the Commander. His Father was going to kill him.

Dara fought for control. The rising panic would kill her. She took a deep breath. She could do this. The Jaguar wretched and groaned as she fought to keep in a landing position. It spun and rolled but, she held on. She closed her eyes and saw. Using her gifts she found a landing zone. Lord willing she be in one piece.

All to soon the Jaguar hit the ground. It bounced and rolled. Inside Dara was cushioned by her cage. After a moment the craft grinded to a halt. Her head was spinning. The cockpit groaned open. With less grace and skill she tumbled out. Looking around she her new enemies for the first time. They were over 8 hezar tall. Silver armor covered their bodied. The swords they carried looked as deadly as the strange riffles. She scrambled to her craft. Popping the hatch she removed her sword. She might now win but she has no intention of making it easy. She away from her ship. The emergency pack flung over her shoulder. The enemy was still over three kiltars from her crash site. Looking around she saw only dessert and sand. Hiding was not going to be easy. She knew she needed to get away. Every instinct told her staying would mean death.

"Commander we have a major problem. We must repair and then restock the agro ship."

"I know. Get me a list ... We will try to do what is needed."

LT. Commander Maya walked over to her mate. She put her arms around him in comfort. Kissing his back. "She will be alright dear. Thor's with her."

Noah turned and kissed his wife hard. She showed no rivalry for him. Maya was in fact as worried as he was. The kiss let her know how glad he was for her being there for him.

"I know. I just hope the scans she brings back will tell us who or what we are dealing with."

Dara was cornered. The three ship had landed and she had nowhere to run. She had already blasted at least six of the tin heads. Still they came at her. She was now certain they were intent on taking her alive. That thought gave her no real comfort. With each moment they enclosed the circle. The bronze tin head drew his sword. His blow almost killed her as she rolled to the left. His large foot kicked the laser from her hand. She rolled into a silver machine. Kicking it, it fell into the bronzes sword. Now upright she swung and decapitated another. She had no way of knowing that she was stronger and faster than the humans these machines were used to. Even so she never saw the blow that rendered her unconscious.

RoAnn cursed "Bloody damn things. What kind of explosives were they using? "

The burns on the pilots were very bad. So far she had treated half a dozen. She knew that the crew was scared. They had stumbled onto an enemy who was not afraid to die. That was a dangerous thing

"What do you mean you left her?" Cried Maya "Was she alive?"  
Fearing the answer.

"Yes she landed safely...I believe she was captured Mother."

"The data is it intact? Noah clamped his emotions down. First the fleet then his wife.

"Yes Sir, I want to go get her Sir?"

"No...At least not until and unless we have a workable solution. I will not risk more warriors yet."

"Father, she could be in danger or worse."

"Son that is a risk we all take. I cannot, and will not risk the fleet for one warrior no matter how much they mean to me personally. If they captured her they will want information. That gives us a bit of time. What I need now is a plan that can work. If you want to help Dara start looking over that data with Colonel Rashid and the tactical teams. Dismissed."

Major Thor was chastised. He knew his father was right but he still felt guilty. He find a way. He could not bear the look of utter devastation on his parent's faces.

COLD water woke Dara.

"AAAAAAH"

"So you are awake "a voice said looking up through blurry eyes.

Dara said nothing. What she saw shocked her. A human pacing and talking to a tin head. He was a good looking man but there was something that reeked of evil. She could understand him barely. He spoke an ancient tongue used by the religious orders.

"Who are you and what is your ship? The Galactica or the Pegasus?"

Baltar noticed the different uniform. He assumed it had been dawned to cause confusion. He was sure there were no other humans alive.

Major Dara listened hoping to learn more. She groaned hoping to appear weak. She gets what information she could and then get the hell free.

"Baltar we have news." Lucifer stated.

"Speak."

"This human female is different. Our scans show genetic anomalies. In addition she is caring a human child."

Dara's gasp gave away her knowledge of the language. A baby...  
Oh Lord, now she was in real trouble. Noah will kill her if she managed to get free. She never even considered it. Despite her circumstances she smiled.

Baltar was enraged. He did not know why. He had been stuck by the beauty of his captive. For the first time in a long while he considered what he had given up. His home a chance for a family. The rage caused him to strike out. Sending Dara across the room. Lucifer came to her aide. His hand caught Baltar's before a second deadly blow could be given.

"We need information." The IL said calmly.

Dara was shocked. The contact with a man was frightened. Baltar's thoughts and feelings had been close to the surface. The blow and contact sent his memories and rage at her like blows. Instantly she saw the destruction of the 12 colonies and Baltar's role in it. It was enough to cause here to faint.

In his many yearns of serving Baltar Lucifer had never seen him lose control. There had been times when he was afraid or mocking but always he had maintained an emotional distance. His reaction was totally out of character. The concept was amusing. Over the yearns Baltar had showed less and less emotion. At times Lucifer could almost forget he was human. (As an IL that was impossible) Baltar had become more like cylons then any other human in recorded Cylon history. He seemed to be taken with the woman. His rage at the news of a child seemed highly illogical. After all what threat was a single human child.

Baltar was appalled at his lack of control. A gentleman never struck a lady. (He ordered or killed hundreds but never personally) He had seen a rare beauty in this girl. She touched a part of him that he thought long dead.

In response he almost killed her. She had seemed too pure to be with child. It was only then that he saw the sealing arm band. He was too shocked to examine it closely. Those bands had been out of use for a 1000 yearns.

Lucifer looked at the still woman. She was alive but no longer conscious. His scans indicated that she should be out cold for a while. To revive her would risk termination. For the moment that was not an option as they needed information. He could study the genetic anomalies after her termination.

"Remove her to my quarters." Baltar ordered. "She will rest better on a softer bed."

"By your command "Lucifer responded unsure of what to do. For the moment he followed orders.

The reports came in from each ship in the fleet. They had survived with few loses considering they been jumped. The squadrons had detected a wide communication array that was destroyed. With luck they could repair it and listen in on the enemies transmissions.

"I want a strike team assembled. We will be heading down to that planet. We have to resupply our bio-ships and gather any data we can on these machines. "Commander Noah explained to his Senior Command Staff." While we are gone Commander Zeus will be in charge of the fleet. You will contuie repairs and harvest anything of value from this belt.

"Commander you can not be risked."

"Zeus I am going. I will not ask others to free my wife. I alone will take that risk. Thor will go to gather the information for our fleet. May I remind you old friend that incursion is my specialty. And if you dare say I am too old I will challenge you on the spot. Frankly we do not have time for that."

"As you wish Commander. "Zeus knew his friend was set on his course." I will keep the fleet safe until you come home."

Noah smiled. Once again he was glad his staffs were his friends and allies.

Baltar looked down at his captive. She was a rare treasure. He had not seen another human in 5 yearns. Not since Adama had stranded him. Now to see one so young and lovely was wrenching. He pushed aside a stray hair. Unknown to him Dara was awake. Her mind alert and scanning his thoughts. Normally to do this was forbidden. However what she had glimpsed was too important she need more information. What she saw was the stuff of nightmares, Whole worlds burning and billions being slaughtered. Their lost brothers had been slaughtered like simple swine's. She wanted to cry out. It was then that she saw it. A glimpse. A small ragged fleet guarded by two large Ships. A light and hope. She groaned. It was to cover her mournful cry. Baltar sponged off her face. Gentle for the first time in yearns.

"I am sorry." He said even as he believed she was out cold. He felt a need to apologize for all his deeds. It did not matter that for him there could be no redemption. It just was a relief to finally admit his sins.

Dara scanned his thoughts seeing the two great ships a battle where one had disappeared. In Baltar's Mind she learned of the small fleet's desperate quest. How close they had come to stumbling onto Azguard and Amazonite evil she saw chilled her to the core. They were in grave danger. The cylons could never learn of the Home worlds. They would need to be warned as well. Suddenly Paulus and Metoshopholies were not looking so bad.

Abruptly Baltar rose. He could stay here no longer. His guilt suddenly intense. He turned and headed for the command center. His pushed from his mind. Guilt solved nothing he was damned. His allies needed a report. He sent a message to the Cylon home world. Unaware that Lucifer had already done the same thing.

She had to get free. She sat up. The word still spun around. In a moment she once again entered the dream state.

Noah was dressing in his flight suit. In his pocket he added small metal stars. Maya watched him aware of his deepest fears. That he would be too late. She walked over and handed him his laser pistol and sword. She knew there was one more thing he need. Would he take it? She went to the chest that held their formal jewelry. She picked up the small worn box. Opening it she saw the symbol of whom and what her husband really was. The Seal of the 13th tribe. Noah was a direct descendent of the last Lord of Kobol SAGAN. He rarely used his title and position. Only once had he claimed his rank and its ultimate power. When he had claimed RoAnn as his daughter and demanded that She Lady Maya be allowed to marry him. Paulus had dared not refuse. Maya knew that this symbol would somehow guard her husband and family.

"I am ready Maya. Come with me well." He held out his hand needing to let her know how important she was to him. That she was as important as the one he sought to rescue.

Maya walked over and put her arms around him. Not in a hug as he expected but to attach the Seal. He flinched as it sent a shock trough him. He felt a strange sense of calm and power.

"Maya what are you doing?"

"MY love as you love me and Dara take this. It will mean your life. I know this and feel it. Please go with Lord Sagan."

Noah began to say something and then said nothing. If it was indeed Kobol he could use all the luck he could get. He knew that the Seal would now be a part of him. He sensed it was going to be a key of some sort. He strode out heading for his Jaguar. Noah would not fail his family. He would get his wife and find a way to defeat his enemies. He reached out trying to sense his lost wife. It occurred to him that it should not be possible to do so at such great distances. Yet he felt she was alive if not exactly safe. Shaking his head he wonders if perhaps he was too old for this.

Major Thor was pacing he was angry that his father was going along. Zeus was right it was too great a risk. His guilt ate at him. He should have forced Dara to return. His handpicked team was boarding the Sting Rays. A shuttle would be better but they would be sitting ducks. Seeing Commander Noah join them he mounted his fighter. The teams would penetrate gather information, save Major Dara and with luck cause some chaos to the enemy. The Jaguars and scorpions would provide cover for the Sting Rays to get in and out.

"Everyone let go." Victory or Death "called out Major Thor. It was an ancient warrior's chant. The crews shouted the response back as loud "Honor and Glory"

"Launch when ready "Came the order.

The ships launched 8 Jaguars and 4 Sting Rays and 4 scorpions.

"Group the scorpions will cover the Stingrays and Jaguar will cover all of us. With luck we can be in and out before the enemy realizes we were there. We will be approaching with full shields a glide in. It is clear that they traced Major Dara's Ion trail. From 10 metro we will glide in. Using only maneuvering thruster in emergencies. The Jaguars will patrol above the in the atmosphere of the planet. The scorpions will be above us all. Major Thor will be in charge as Ensign Patrick, LT Harris and the team seeks the Major. Once inside the LT's. Team will set charges and gather data. I alone will look for the Major. Anyone disobeying will be in the brig by nightfall."

"Sir, I-"

"LT. the safety of the fleet comes before the life of any single warrior. You will do your Job and bring your House honor."

LT. Harris wanted to argue but he knew it was useless.

"Yes sir."

In centon the ships had landed. Noah brought his Jaguar down beside the strike teams. He knew they had little time.

He motioned for the teams to head out. Acknowledging the salutes as he headed for a great pyramid. They had scanned two human life signs there. It was the only place Dara could be. He crawled through the sand. Quickly jumping behind debris as a patrol of machines passed him. They seemed not to notice his presence. Noah walked along the building. He saw cylons guarding all the entrances. There appeared to be no way inside. Looking up he saw a ledge. It was 12 hezars up. He saw what appeared to be a window. The walls had groves and dents. He quickly began to look for a way up. He jumped and caught a low ledge. It was not a moment too soon. A golden centurion walked below with six silver ones following along. He pulled himself up. The outcrop was not a window. Or rather it was painted to seem like a window or door. In the center was the Seal of Kobol. He removed his laser and then changed his mind. A blast would alert his foes. His fingers traced the sign. It was dirty but he could make it out. Wiping away a millennium of dust he placed his seal in. Rather slowly the door began to open. It was a small space, enough to allow light in and to give him access to the building.

The Sting Rays teams had split up. Each had to a specific task. Team one planted explosives on various Cylon raiders and around the fuel and ammunition dumps. Team 2 hijacked two fully loaded tankers. Team 3 penetrated what appeared to be a communications area. Downloading all data. Once finished they 2 added explosive charges. Team 4 set mines on the path from the cylon garrison. Not pressure mines but rather timed mines.

Major Thor was not happy reading the data. It suggested that the cylons hated humans. He put the disks away and signaled the team to move out.

Noah watched the side open. He slipped in. As usual Maya was correct his Seal was indeed important. The Seal was a key. He wondered what else it would open.

Noah looked at his scanner. It was picking up bio-signs not 2oo meters away. He swung down from the ceiling and headed forward. The clacking of armor had him hiding behind statues.

Lucifer was walking with his Lt. a bronze centurion called Gali.

"Gali have we any reports on the human crafts?"

"No, we have scanned the region. Only wreckage and a distant fading ion trail. Shall we send for reinforcements?"

"Yes, we must so that. Have the incoming Base ships scan the asteroid fields. Cain used them quite effectively to hide when he raided us. I think that any new humans would do the same."

"What are they to do if they find these humans?"

"Gali the standard order is destroy all humans. We have no reason to do otherwise.""All human life must be wiped from the universe. They are a pest and plague."

Noah now had confirmation of the transmission. He had to free Dara. He moved down the hall way. Turning into a blind hall. Suddenly he heard.

"HUMAN. Destroy."

He pulled his laser and fired, hitting the startled centurion dead center. It stumbled back. It did however sound the alarm.

"Frak." he ran.

The hall dead end was covered with symbols. He scanned it. Having no time to translate he once again took a leap of faith. His seal opened a door way. Quickly he closed it and ran. The hall was narrow but it was leading away from the pursuers. Stopping he set a went to the wall. His torch found another seal marking. Having no alternative he used it once more. Silently thanking the crypt designer. This Doorway leads to a hall and he saw a man standing over his wife.

She appeared to be dead. Enraged he attacked. Baltar heard the running feet. He turned just in time to see a fist flying. He ducked and swung upwards. His blow knocked Noah aside.

"Who in Hades are you?" He demanded. Before him straighten up was a man. Strong and very angry. His grey hair had for a moment made Baltar believe he was facing Adama.

Noah drove his left hand into Baltar's face. The traitor fell back.

Without a glance he knelt beside Dara. Her Pulse was weak but to his relief she was alive. His hands gently reached for the shackles that held her down. With one great yank he pulled them free from the wall. Baltar stared. He was frozen in fear. Before him stood a Lord. For now he saw the Great Seal so like his own. On this Man however it glowed. Noah looked around for the key to the shackles. Seeing it on the desk he grabbed it. They came off easily. He gently kissed his wife and swung her into his arms.

"Be glad she lives. For if she had not I would have ripped your heart out. "He pulled his laser and shot Baltar. He swiped up the journal and carefully carried Dara out. She awoke.

"Ah, I -"

"Easy my love. I will get you out of here."

"Baltar?"

"I left him. We must go."

"Kill him he's traitor."

Noah was shocked. All he learned was true.

"Another time. We must get this information to our people. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think with help."

They slowly made their way out. As they left they ran into a cylon patrol. Noah fired his laser. He looked around looking for some way free.  
Dara sensed his fear for her.

"There, the rover."

Noah fired as Dara quickly hotwired the craft. It was rumbling and moving as Noah mounted it. He used the gun to cut down cylons. The roar of a scorpion was a welcome sound. It strafed and cut down the centurions. The garrison began to explode as the mines were set off.

"Lucifer, we are under attack. What shall we do?"

"Fight you idiot. "He left Gali to run the battle. He went to Baltar's quarters only to find his commander out cold and the prisoner freed. He picked up Baltar and headed for the safe zone.

As they flew out the various charges were detonated. Once again the cylon base on Kobol was in shambles. Lucifer was in shock. He had been so sure his new security system would detect humans. He woke Baltar with a shake.

"Ah," Groaned Baltar. His head ached. He felt like he had been run over by a reaper. "Status" he demanded.

The teams raced home. Dara was amazed. She was alive and had wonderful news. And terrible news. She wept silent tears for all who had been lost in the colonies.

RoAnn was tired. The wounded had finally all been treated. She had never seen so many injured at once from battle. It was clear to her that this was only the beginning. She headed to bridge. With luck there would be news.

"Ma'am, We have the results of Major Dara's scans."

A raised brow greeted the tech.

"How was she able to leave? You know protocols Simpson. Each pilot must be checked out ever section to maintain flight status."

Simpson cringed. "Ma'am we got back logged when everyone had polos flu. The Major said she wait to fly ma'am. Then all Hades broke out and she was gone."

Sighing RoAnn reviewed the files. In an instant she paled .Simpson was definitely going on report...Or she kill her herself.

"Hades..."

"Simpson you are on report and confined to quarters."

The techs shocked look was amazing.

"Major Dara is unfit for flight status. Your carelessness may cost her life. Dismissed. "RoAnn reread the scan.

Major Dara was with child. Flying was very dangerous. The stress could cost her child. She would Court marshals Simpson if that happened. All her medical team knew how important scans were especially to female pilots. If that happened she feels awful. She had known Simpson was a bad med tech. She had given her one more chance and that could cost them all. Her Connections had meant that she was cock and over sure of herself. Sighing RoAnn sent a silent prayer.

RoAnn headed toward the bridge. She hoped there would be news. Entering it she saw her mother pacing. It was always her way. Whenever anyone she cared about was not on board.

"Commander Do we have any news?"

"Maya I am sorry...wait...They are all coming home. Safe and sound. They left a few surprises for the Cylons."

A loud cheer went up from the bridge.

"Pass the news on. It should lift the fleet's sprits." Ordered Zeus. Like all of the first fleet he genuinely loved his Commander. They had been friends since the academy. He never wanted to follow any other commander and certainly never coveted Noah's job. That loyalty had kept him under Noah's command for 35 yearns.

"Great new Commander. I think I will plan a celebration. You and Freya will join us I hope."

"My wife and I would not miss it for the world. Unless we have other duties."

"Fiddle, Maya replied. We will make it a date. If needs be it will wait ... However, we will have it."

The ships landed easily. The charges had done an effective job no raiders had followed them.

Lucifer always found it ironic that he was constantly healing Baltar. His programming said to kill Humans and in time that would include this man. But as usual for now he was patching him up. He really was becoming a good Doctor.

Baltar snatched the rag from Lucifer, His hand inflicted more damage than care. Who was that warrior? He was stronger than a man 1/2 his age. As strong if not stronger than the average centurion. How had he penetrated the Pyramid? All the entrances were guarded. Just then he recalled the seal.  
A Seal of Kobol?

Impossible thought Baltar. There were only 3 left. Had one escaped the destruction? Was this a new colonial fleet?

Baltar knew he had his seal. Adama as well. Cain also held one. Who's was this Adama's or Cain's. Adama surely only pass his on to his son the loathsome Captain Apollo. This man was also their age maybe older. He was like a Lord of old. Baltar remembered the myths. He was never a man to believe as Adama had been at yet... What if this was a Lord returned to pass take revenge. He shivered suddenly afraid.

Noah was concerned. He leaps down from his ship. As Dara came down he picked her up. Ignoring her protests as he laid her on a medical gurney. He hit the page for RoAnn.

"Not a word Major. You are going to life center now. When RoAnn says you are ok you will come to our quarters and give me a report. After you have rested."

Simpson was enraged. She had did her job. She was a very good doctor. Only the fact that RoAnn was Commander Noah's daughter allowed her to be in charge. How dare she get blamed for the Commander's whore's foolishness? She headed for the shuttle bay she was not going to take this. They were all doomed if they followed the old man. She was leaving. A long range shuttle gets her home. Her lover Paulus needed to know what was happening out here. She would demand a better posting. Paulus would protect her. if for no other reason than expediency.

From nowhere Cylon raiders appeared. Simpon's shuttle had no chance. She was herded toward a large base ship. She was beginning to think he made a big mistake. But She was smart enough to take advantage of any opportunity.

"How is she?" Demanded Noah. He was pushed aside.

"Father go to your briefing's will let you know. For now you are in the way." said RoAnn

Simpson grabbed her laser. She blasted the closest centurion. The second was ready and quickly blasted her He went down and out. The centurion walked over to the fallen woman. Taking no notice of her blonde hair and blue eyes merely a being to be taken to his superiors for questioning then termination.

RoAnn knew her father was beside himself with worry. She sighed in relief when the Colonel paged him to the bridge. She began to work on her stepmother.

Colonel Tyson paged the Commander. They were receiving incoming transmissions from the repair station. They were Cylon and there was bad news. In addition he knew Simpson the fool had been captures by the cylons. Both he and Noah had realized that Simpson was Paulus pawn. A woman who was to spies on the people Paulus feared. He had no idea that his page was a God sent for RoAnn.

"Commander Simpson's shuttles been captured"

The time in captivity had been short. Yet somehow Dara was very weak and ill she was burning up with a fever.

"Get those blood samples analyzed. Isolate all the teams that were on the mission. Damn, The Commander went to the bridge. Call him and order the bridge quarantined. What the hell are we dealing with? Most of the pilots are in the O lounge. Confine them. No one flies who was on that mission until further notice. Send security to back it up. Move."

She quickly hooked up lines of fluid and scanned Dara's now shaking body.

"Ma'am it a virus. Looks like the Cromian."

"Cromian? That been extinct for over 1000 yearns. How in Hades name did our people get it?"

"We may be able to synthesize a vaccine. It will take at least 1 rising."

"Do it Ensign. We have no choice. Let the Commander know what is happening. At least we have a cure. "RoAnn wiped her brow wondering what else could go wrong.

"Let me go you tin headed idiot." Simpson kicked the centurion only to be picked up like a sack of wheat.

"Silence human."

"So, it would seem that I have a visitor." Said Baltar. His grin was dark." Who are you and where do you come from?"

"Let me go and I promise you a great reward." Begged the terrified Simpson. She fluttered her eyes. She had no idea that Baltar was indeed happy to see another human.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: In Part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Chapter 4**

"Let me go and I promise you a great reward." Begged the terrified Simpson. She fluttered her eyes. She had no idea that Baltar was indeed happy to see another human.

"Well at least there is a cure. Yes, we will remain in quarantine. How is my wife?"

"Commander we have her stabilized Sir. The next rising will tell us more. No Sir, Dara is in no state to answer anyone's questions." explained RoAnn.

Commander Noah cursed. He sat down suddenly weary. The effects of the illness beginning. He opened Baltar's journal and be gain to read.

It has begun. I have made contact with the Cylon Empire. No human has ever done so and lived. It is an amazing place, clean and efficient. No illness or clutter. So unlike our home world. The Cylons leader speaks of a Great Peace. I have hopes. He Believes I can be the one to bring it about.

So the man had not started out to be a traitor. What had changed it? Why did the cylons hate humans? Thought Noah.

"Come on Dara fight. You have to hang in there. Do not make me have to take the child." Whispered RoAnn."I Will if it the only way to save you."RoAnn knew that a child would drain Dara's strength. In some cases the child had been sacrificed to save the mother. It was a hard thing but she do it to keep Dara alive.

Dara's hand shot up. It closed around RoAnn throat. She protects her baby. The surge of adrenaline was what RoAnn needed. The heart had to be stabilized. Dara's fear had done that. She gently laid her step mother's hand down. She hoped Dara would not remember the threat latter. It had worked .But she felt rotten about doing it.

Dara fought her way back. It was so very hard to do. The place she had been was peaceful and safe. Only the thought of losing her child brought her home. She knew that RoAnn would have done anything to save her even sacrificing her child. The idea was more than enough to pull her back. She opened her eyes. Smiling she touched RoAnn gently. There were no bad feelings. All she could think of was how amazed Noah would be. She was definitely in for a lecture. She wondered how the scans had failed to show her pregnancy.

Commander Noah paced. He was very worried. The illness that Dara had did confirm one thing. The Planet they had just left was indeed Kobol. His people has first ran into that nasty bug right after the exodus. It had been so devastating that every med tech had to learn to identify and treat it. It was one of the reasons the original alliance between the Amazonians and Spartans had taken place. He looked at his scanner tiring to make out details from the buildings. He was wondering if there was an ancient medical building. They might have stored a cure-All he saw was ruins and large numbers of cylons. His pacing was making the crew edgy. They all knew that the next 2 or 3 rising were going to be uncomfortable. The majority of them had never really been seriously ill. The thought of any weakness was unnerving

"Look I just want to get out of here. You look like a wise man. A business man. I can pay 2000 marks."

"Marks? What is a Mark?" inquired Baltar. He was beginning to think his IL was correct. These humans were from a different branch of humanity.

"Marks? They are currency. I guess you must not be familiar with the trade confederation. Marks are standard currency for all 4 systems. They consist of auric. I can show you."

Baltar motioned and the centurion abruptly released the simpering Simpson. Simpson opened a pouch and poured out 2000 marks. She pushed her hair back. Blue eyes sparkling.

Baltar walked over and picked one up. It was similar to a cubit but lighter. Turning it over him saw the 13 seal.

"Lucifer analyzes this." He tossed it to his Il."Come let us speak of this home world of yours."He led a now relieved Simpson to his quarters.

Lucifer was puzzled until he considered Baltar was laying a trap. Perhaps this mission could bring success. The destruction of a previously unknown branch of humans.

The fluids began to stabilize Dara. She slowly regained consciousness She saw a now full med bay. Many had begun to show symptoms. Why had the not considered this and wore bio suits. She mentally kicked herself. Of course she had not planned ongoing site seeing either.

Commander Noah read the reports. They had caused the cylons some major problems. He knew that they were merely delaying the in evadable conflict. He headed for his cubby hole. A small office that was directly off the bridge. He walked to the storage area and removed a fresh uniform. Instead of his normal dress uniform he once again put on a flight suit. His laser was attached and he smiled. He was feeling sick but for the moment he felt like a young man again. It must be the rush from nearly dying. Ah well there always was an upside even if it was twisted.

Major Thor passed. He was confined like all others from the mission to the O club. He knew there were worse places to be confined but he was jumpy.

"Hey, Major Thor wants to play a some daggers?" Called Lt. Samuel  
Thor raised a brow. It was clear his little brother was mocking him.

"Sure, A ducket a point Lt."

"My Pleasure brother. I do so love to take your currency."

Daggers were a game that many frowned on. Commander Noah however always liked it as a training tool. He had taught all his children from a young age. Maya had not always been amused as young player and Noah himself often sunk their blades into the walls.

"You go first big brother. Show these hotshots how it is done."

He motioned to a group of pilots drinking and watching with interest.

"Sammy boy, I am going to make you eat it."

Thor tossed the first blade. It sank deep and just off center.9 points.

"Told you all he was getting old." teased Samuel .His blade landed dead center 10 points.

The group of pilots laughed as Thor grinned.

Maya was working out a ration schedule. The loss of the agro ship meant food would need to be carefully monitored. They had enough...but it is prudent to conserve. She wondered if they could retrieve soil from Kobol. The old journals said it was wonderful. She hoped to get a chance to find out. She sipped her water. She to be now feeling the effects of the virus.

Looking over the information that the team gathered made Noah want to weep. The logs and Baltar's journal suggested that a holocaust had occured.12 planets of humans wooed out by an evil trick. Only 2 war ships has escaped and a rag tag fleet. It was clear that they were fleeing and battling to survive. He knew they had to help. His fleet could make a difference. It seemed impossible that one ship could defend over 200 civilian craft. He was unsure if the 2nd warship had survived.

Two Ships the Galactica and the Pegasus. The design specifications were massive. They each carried the firepower of 3 or 4 Fire Stars. He knew this information had to get back to Commandant Able. He decided to send the Pycies back. It was a Battle cruiser. He knew they could repair it but it needed a shipyard to be 100 percent once more. Sub Commander Petrous would be able to get his people home safely. The information was vital to the home worlds. He prayed that the council prepare. For sooner or later the cylons would find them. And even their fleets might not be enough to stop another holocaust .Petrous was a good man. Noah knew he do his duty. He had been close to retirement but had not wanted to leave his people with a new commanding officer .By sending him home he get to retire and still be doing one last great service for his people. The thought made Noah smile.

"I think Simpson you and I can do business. I hope you understand our attacking your fleet was a tragic accident. The Humans the cylons are fighting are mad. They have been killing cylons for 1000 years. Naturally the empire defends itself."

Lucifer was impressed. Few could spin a tail as well a Baltar. He actually had him believing that his people acted in self defense rather than conquest and destruction.

"That is six marks you owe me Major."

Thor tossed his brother the money. It had been a good game. He had honestly forgotten how good Sammy was.  
It had been fun to relax and enjoy his company. Maybe RoAnn was right they did need more family time .He try to relax and fit it into his schedule .He realized he missed his family.

Thor looked at his brother. "Since you are now a rich man you can buy dinner."

Sammy laughed .He was glad his brother was relaxing. Lately he had been such a pain in the astrum. He realized that Thor now had many more duties and responsibilities but he still needed to unwind. If not then you burn out. He gladly buys dinner to help his brother get his head out of his a...

Commander Noah frowned. It was becoming clear that Baltar had deliberately betrayed the human race .He sought only self glory and power. He resolved never to trust the man and to do his best to bring him to justice. He also knew he would have to return to Kobol. He studied the scans. On the far side of the planet he detected a small city. It had not been touched in an eon. The vegetation overgrew many of the buildings. He knew from his own records that there was a library there. It was clear that the cylons were not into archeology or studding human civilization so it was possible they had not found the records. He drank more water his body fighting the illness. It is a while before he could return. He wondered if there would be a clue to the path the Galactica had taken.

"Baltar you look ill. Let me help you...Did I mention I a doctor." Said Simpson.  
Baltar raised a brow. Perhaps he would keep this woman alive a while. After all his touch was much lighter then Lucifer's. And he really needed human company.

RoAnn was pleased the medication was distilling faster than expected. In 2 cectons she is able to treat Dara and the most seriously ill patients. In a rising all is well on the way to recovery. Thank the Lords they had kept the records and could synthesize a cure.  
She put a page through to Colonel Tyson. He is glad to know what was happening and could pass it to the Commander.

Commander Noah set a call over to the Pycies. He knew his old friend would be upset with his orders. There was however no real option.

"Sub Commander how goes the repairs?"

"Commander they are proceeding ... But to be truthful we need a space dock." replied Sub Commander Petrous.

"Can your ship be repaired enough to navigate the void?"

"Sir? I believe so. Are we returning? What of our orders Sir?"

"I must send a ship back. The Commandant needs to be warned about this new danger. The Pieces is the best option. Out here you would be in real trouble. I think you can get back we can keep the Cylon busy." Explained Commander Noah.

"Noah, Please I hate to leave. It feels like running away."

"Petrous we have no choice. I know you are the only one who could do this. I am sending 2 frigates with you. We cannot let our people be caught off guard. In addition you will not be easily intimidated by Paulus need someone I can trust 100 percent to do this. Someone who will be believed and able to sway the council. Can you?"

Petrous sighed. He knew he was going to go home. While he hated to leave he was in one sense relieved. He knew that to was part of his friends plan. Yet ,the Commander was right as of now the home worlds were totally vulnerable. Even the need for new homes was not as great of a danger as the Cylon empire. They have to keep the fleets close to home or they all are lost. Timing could be the difference between life and death.

"Yes Sir, We will need more time for repairs. We can do this Noah."

"Good Man. Let me know when your repairs are finished. Noah out."

Noah's heart was heavy he hated to lose his friend. Sometimes it was just hard to do his job. He walked over and picked up the Book of the Word. He had never really believed .Now however he felt the stirrings of faith? He sighed suddenly deeply in need. Noah walked to his couch and opened the book reading more about the past and the exodus. Telling himself he was looking for clues on where their lost brothers were.

Because of her condition Dara was in a private room. She had been the sickest of all the crewmen. That and the fact that RoAnn wanted to give her a chance to tell her father and Mother about the baby on her own. It was for the moment a secret. One she intended to keep. No sense letting rumors fly.  
RoAnn was not happy. Dara kept tiring to get up. She hated stubborn warriors they made the worst patients.

"Lay down Major. That is a medical order. Thor has to take care of my little brother now."

"So you know." said Dara

"The question is did you?" stated RoAnn

"To be honest. A machine told me. One of the cylons scanned me. I almost fell over in shock. My first thought was Noah's going to kill me." Laughing out loud.

"I hope he is too happy that you are ok. Otherwise he might just. Not to mention what Mother will say." Teased RoAnn

"Lord you are right. Maya may well ring my neck. She was always worried that this could happen." said Dara Seeing RoAnn frown "She was afraid I hurt a baby by accident. She constantly telling me it is nice to have a child around."

Laughing "Tell me about it. I have lost count of the eligible men she introduced me to. You think she work on the boys too. I was so glad that you married my Father I hoped it deflect attention."

" I told her she should have one more..."grinning" She said why when we have you to do it."

"OH I bet she loved that." By now both women were laughing." Dara, she is right you are here by grounded from Jaguars and if I can any other small ships. For now there was no damage but there is no sense taking risks."

"Alright but, ...Let me tell Noah myself and Maya too."

"Sure, do you want me to call them down? It might make them both worry less?"

"Yes, please in a centon. I love a shower first." replied Dara.

Lt. Seth was talking to his friends. Their scorpion had been assigned to the mission so all were confined to the O club.

"So Seth do you ever wish you were assigned to your Father's ship?" Asked Harris

"Sometimes, But to be honest I feel like I am more at ease on the Nova. I am always his son and proud of that fact but...At least there I get treated like a regular pilot. Not that that not happen here but ... it less stressful and easier to be one of the guys."

"Yeh, I can see what you mean. But you all your family are great warriors. Being from the Sagas really secondary buddy."

"I know Harris, but there is always the expectation to excel, .I mean following Thor at the Academy was bad enough "laughing out loud.

"Yep, the major was a hard act to follow. But you and Sammy found a way to shine so don't sweat it .Let's get another drink. This trip down memory lanes is thirsty work "Joked Harris lighting the mood.

Commander Noah knew he had to find the Galactica and its fleet .He considered it long and hard. For a moment he had considered finding the 12 colonies .Even if the cylons had devastated them they would presumably be habitable. He did at last decide to suggest that Commandant able send a task force there instead. As strong as the First Fleet was they are no match for a whole empire. It would take a lot more firepower then he had to help those people. However his fleet could make a major difference for the Galactica. In addition they had to have a goal in mind. Maybe by protecting them they could all find new safer worlds to live at.

He wrote out SubCommader Petrous orders along with his recommendations and his new course of action. He hoped and prayed that this was the right thing to do.

He sent off the coded orders to his friend. With luck the Pycies could leave in a few risings.

Maya headed for the life center. She was feeling weak and very ill. She hated being sick. Upon entering she noticed that the techs were using hypos on all the sick personnel's headed for the nearest tech.

Lt. Seth drank down his tea. He was being ribbed about the lack of ambrosia in it. He merely smiled. He ordered another round for his friends and listened to the speculations about the Cylon.

Despite himself Baltar found he liked his guest. Maybe it was because he had been without female human company for so long. He sipped ambrosia and listed to tales of the 2 worlds that would soon become a Cylon target. He frowned at Simpson's speculation that his CO seek out the Galactica and Pegasus. His nightmare could indeed come true. He originally only planned to be at Kobol a short while. Seeking clues to find Adama's fleet. Now it seemed he have 2 problems to deal with. At least he could now justify sending for more Base ships.

For now he enjoys this pretty woman's company. She was not as striking as the other but she was enjoyable. He grinned. Maybe he keeps her a while.

He set the Book of the Word down. It was vague not really laying out a direct course to follow. Yet he knew there had to be clues at Kobol. He returns. Contacting Zeus he laid out his plans. The fleet gathers any mineral and other resources from the asteroid belt. Zeus would continue to supervise repairs and the harvesting. He would take teams down to the planets far side. The scans showed rich soils and many building that could contain the clues they needed. Unfortunately there were no dry-docking or port facilities. His teams would be large and have to move fast but in the end he figured they pull it off. After all it was not something the Cylon would expect.

Lt. Commander Maya looked around for RoAnn. She saw her enter Dara's room. She shook her head at the joking but a wide grin broke out as she heard about the baby. She quickly knocked.

Both women turned and looked surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt. Are you well Dara?"

"Come on in Sis. I guess you heard?"

Not for a moment believing the innocent look Maya attempted to portray.

"Heard what?" She began to laugh letting them know she had heard every detail.

"Guess you will hear pitter patter of little feet after all "Joked Dara. "I was going to tell you and Noah together but, it is just too exciting to keep to myself…"

"Wonderful. Our husband will be so shocked and pleased...Oh, My...He going to kill you for going on that last mission. Why was not a scan done?" Looking at her Daughter.

"It's not her fault Maya. That tech Simpson dropped the ball. She was too busy to let me know about the baby. I would ring her neck myself if she were here."

"Noah will ripe her head off and rightly so. So a male of female child?" Asked Maya

"Boy, poor dad he has all boys" Joked RoAnn.

"Well he has you RoAnn. "Said Dara smiling. "Maybe we can have girls next time?"

"Oh he love that "Laughed Maya" I bet you a bottle of Ambrosia that he asks how it happened."

"Deal" Laughed Dara the women were all laughing when the Klaxon went off.

"Not again. "RoAnn groaned.

"Now what?" Exclaimed Maya

"Looks like we are under attack again. Do not even think of getting up Dara."Warned RoAnn

"I 'm headed for the bridge. Take care of Dara RoAnn." Maya headed out. She hoped that this was not a sign of things to come.

Commander Noah headed for the bridge. He listened as a report came in from both the Dark Moon and Dragon's Star. They were once again being attacked by cylon raiders. This time however they were ready.

"Corporal order all Fire Stars to fire at will. The fleet civilian ships must be protected. Launch the fighters."

"Yes, Sir Commander. The first wave has engaged our patrols. They are reporting that the cylon are scattering. Looks like they are headed for the fleet."

"Have the Battle cruisers open fire and keep them back. Their big guns should give that tin can a nasty shock."

The Klaxons went off and the officers in the O club began to scramble.

They were stopped at the door.

"Sorry Sirs, we have orders that none of you is fit to fly." Stated a security guard.

"What...Who in Sagan's name gave that order." Demanded Thor  
The sgt flinched he was not happy but knew he had no choice.

"With respect sir the Medical officer."

"I am going to wring her neck. I going to the life center Sergeant I can do that I assume."

"Yes, Sir Major."

Major Thor stormed out followed closely by Lt's. Seth and Samuel.

"Commander incoming message from The Dragon's Star Sir"

"Put it on screen corporal."

"Commander, I believe the Cylon are merely testing us this time Sir. Our fighters are easily driving them back. LT. Ra and LT. Remis request permission to pursue and destroy? "Explained Aries

"I'd love to my friend. Not just yet, I want more time to analyze the data we have recovered. Drive them back and then recall our ships."

"Sir, should we not destroy before they get reinforcements?"

"That is not going to be a problem. But keep the patrols going." Commander Noah ordered. He had a strong feeling that the cylons were tiring to make them waste fuel. He smiled. They had no way of knowing that the Spartan fleet could recharge using the stars themselves.

Dara was protesting.

"I need to get to the Bridge. I may not able to fly but I can help there."

"NO way Major. LT. RoAnn said you had to stay here and rest. Please Ma'am does not make me lock you in said Ensign Holly the tech assistant.

"LT. RoAnn I order you to clear us for duty." Demanded Major Thor

"Sit down before you fall down Major." RoAnn deliberately emphasized his rank. There were days when she wondered why she became a doctor. " By regulations you are not allowed to fly for a minimum of 1 rising after exposure and treatment. By all rights you should be off a center. You know you cannot order me to release you for duty. Even the Commander cannot do that. Right now you feel ok but your reflexes and equilibrium are way off. No protest. It be irresponsible of me to allow you six to fly."LT. RoAnn stated "Any more lip and I will confine you to the life center understood."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 5**

"You are enjoying this way too much Sis." Complained Lt. Seth

Her raised brow silenced his protests

"Out all of you. I have to be ready for incoming wounded."

Lucifer listened to the centurion's report. It was as he suspected. The earlier battle was a fluke. These new humans were every bit as cunning and clever as the colonials. He looked over his notes. They did not follow the raiders. That was unexpected. He began to wonder if they had a fuel problem. A few more raids would provide that answer. So far they had no idea how long the fighters could stay in a fight. He knew they needed more data. He hoped Baltar let him continue to find it. He was sure they would not easily catch this new commander off guard. He reviewed the security tapes once more. These Humans were stronger and faster. Several had engaged the Centurion warriors in sword play. That was unusual. Normally they ran or used blasters. The humans were in fact quite good. Lucifer did not have to like humans to admire them. He recalled LT. Starbuck. Now there was a unique human.

He watched as the Warrior warily decapitated a centurion and effortlessly tossed another into an oncoming group. Why were they so much stronger? They did not appear to be any larger then colonial standard and yet...Wait. They were breathing harder. He typed in a simulation. Of course they were used to having a different atmosphere. He programmed the data base to increase centurion strength by 20 percent some of the older models would burn out faster but at least they are a match for the humans.

Lt. Commander Zeus walked over to his longtime friend. He was worried and knew that there was more going on then they had so far been briefed on. This new threat had him highly concerned. The mission surely must be scraped and they needed to return home at once.

"Commander is we returning home?"

Commander Noah looked at his friend. He knew he would receive unflinching loyalty and obedience. For once he was glad of the strict code they all lived by.

"No, when the virus has run its course we will return to Kobol. Gather more data and then leave. We must even more then before we proceed with the mission. Come to by office. I like your option on my plan. We can open a bottle of ambrosia and discuss it in detail…"

Now Zeus was more worried. It was clear that they were going to do something totally crazy and insane. He smiled. Well if he wanted any easy life he could have joined the Law Guild as his father had wanted him to. He could not wait to return to his own ship. The raid had made him worry for his own family.

On board the agro ship repairs were being done. The main dome had been blown away. New panels would have to be made. Agro Specialist Freak was unsure how they manage to replace the panels much less the precious soil. The report she received from Maya sounded good in theory. However KOBOL's soil was an untested entity. It may have once been rich but she had seen the scans. Much of the planet was now a dessert. Except for the area around that second city. It was surrounded by a tropical rainforest. While the forest might appear to have rich soils she knew that they were often deceiving. She hoped they knew what she was up to. She was really already uncomfortable with her promotion to chief gardener. She lacked Nelly's experience and did not wish to fail the fleet.

The Tarsus crew was working flat out. The fabrication ship was busy refining and molding new parts. It was capable of fabricating almost any part needed to repair any ship it the fleet. Her captain Colonel Washier was determined to have the damaged ships repaired in record time. She was no way she allows the military to say her people were slacking. (She was a member of the Merchants Guild) and hated being recalled to active duty.

"I know it is hard. We need that glass now. Kraus do not grumble. Think we will all be eating field rats if we do not get the agro ship repaired…"

"Lord, that is right. I will remind the crews. But refining that saber is hot nasty work. Tell the Commander to watch the domes better next time." grumped Kris the chief fabrication specialist.

"Yeh, I will the next time we have dinner." she joked. She headed back to the bridge to report their progress.

"We are going to find the Galactica and the Pegasus."

"What?"

"Before you say anything. Consider, the odds we face fighting the Cylon alone. I am sending copies of this disk to all fleet captains. But take a look." Noah ordered

Zeus walked over. Watching in horror as the Cylon destroyed the colonies.

"They had 12 Battle stars. They lost ... we cannot hope to match the cylons. In many ways we are too far behind. But, our ships with Battle stars could win. We need the designs and layouts. I am sure we could build a fleet of these magnificent ships. With the Fire Stars as backup we could defeat the Cylon and have new worlds as well. I believe the Cylon will have killed every human on the colonies. Even if they did not the Cylon have planets that we could colonize."Noah poured them each a drink. He knew after seeing the data disk Zeus would want it.

"It so hard to imagine 12 worlds and various colonies all gone." Said Zeus.

"Yes, that is why we must find and help our brothers. I feel it in my heart." explained Noah." Can I count on your support?"

"Yes Sir, As always." Was the reply He gulped down his drink. It burned but made him remember that the data disk he watched was over four yearns old.

Lt. RoAnn signed with relief. There were no major casualties and the epidemic was subsiding. Dara was out of danger and even her headstrong brothers had lain off. She walked to the com and summoned her Father. Dara really needed to let him know her news. It would after all affect the running of the fleet.

"Commander Noah to the life center." She Paged

"Excuse me; I have to head down there. If you could contact the other ships captains. Once the crisis is over I will brief you all on my plans." He left and headed down to see his family.

Entering the life center Noah saw various crewmen getting shots. All were grumping and teasing the techs about being heavy handed. He rolled up his sleeve and waited for his turn. He was quickly waited on. He was quickly directed to Dara's room. She was looking much better.

"Noah, it is good to see you. Have a seat. I have dome news to tell you. Promise you will not get angry."

Simpson was unsure if he trusted Baltar but for now her belly was full and the ambrosia was cold. She could bide her time and then escape.

"Commander I will need reassignment ...temporarily of course."

Concerned Noah brow rose. Had she been injured?

'I guess there is no easy way to say this...I, we... are going to be parents."

Dara wished she had a cosmotron to record the look of total and complete shock on his face. Whatever news he had been expecting that was not it.

"But. How?" He looked shocked and confused.

She laughed. Maya had said he say that. She owed her a bottle of ambrosia.

Dara kissed him. He was too shocked to move. He was expecting the next baby he held to be a grandchild. A grin broke out. Then he hugged his wife and let out a whoop of joy.

"Wonderful" Suddenly he felt yearns younger." Does Maya Know?"

"Yes, and before you think it was telling she already suspected when I got ill last week. Only a mix up in the scans let me fly. Then when I was brought in she was here when RoAnn was lecturing me on taking it easy."

Noah frowned. He just realized how close a call Dara had had.

"So, you are happy?" She asked

"Yes...Considering I never expected such a wonderful gift at this stage of my life. You are here by relieved of flight duty Major." Her shocked looked pleased The Commander in him." You can assist in assignments but, no more flying. I will not lose either of you."

Noah kissed his wife and stepped back still holding her hands.

"Let me see if I can at least get you released to our quarters. Now we really do have a reason to celebrate. I am sure the twins will be ecstatic. They always complain about being the youngest." He gave her a wink and went in search of RoAnn.

Dara smiled. His look of shock was priceless. Next time she has to remember a comporting to snap a picture.

RoAnn was busy restocking. The earlier battle had taken them by surprise. The types of injuries they had seen were far different then what the life center was used to treating. There was no way they allow themselves to be caught off guard again. She was in contact with the other Doctors in the fleet. Each had similar injuries. She hoped they could conference to address any needs and exchange data.

"LT. RoAnn, A moment if I may."

"Yes, Commander." She said with a grin" Can I help you Sir?"

"When can Major Dara be released? I need to debrief her on the flight and her mission."

LT. RoAnn choked back a laugh. While she knew that much was true it was not her Father's only concern." If she rests and takes it easy no duty for a rising now would be fine. Debrief her but do not over tire her Sir. It was a close thing Sir. No need to risk ... a relapse."

"Thank you Doctor. I will keep that in mind. We are having dinner tomorrow in our quarter's 2100 hours. Be there and contact your brother and pass on the message…" He turned and went to give Dara the good news.

RoAnn smiled she knew she had better warn her Mother too. Or there be Hades to pay. Maybe she help cook. It might be fun to try an old family recipe or two.

Maya was already expecting a family celebration's was looking over recipes when her com went off.

"I Know RoAnn. Your Father am happy? Good. I make dinner. Yes you can help. In fact it is wonderful. See you later."

She knew that Noah always celebrated his children. She went and ordered vintage ambrosia. It was well worth it. For this was a reason to give a toast. She was very pleased with the outcome. Hopefully everything stays quiet for the next rising or two..

The ships of the First fleet were making rapid repairs. The mining ships had already gathered full loads off all needed materials. Unfortunately they had not recovered useful soils. The mission to Kobol had to go on.

Metostopholies was pleased. He had the fool Paulus completely fooled. The Man was not a believer but wanted power. Throughout the millennium such creatures had often delivered empires into his hands. He smiled another group of humans would soon be his.

The troublesome First Fleet and her Commander were light years away lost in the great void. He was glad. That Commander had reminded him to much of Adama. Perhaps it was the bloodline of Sagan. Always too strong to lead astray. He destroy him in due time. First he would destroy these planets and then the remains of humanity.

Lt. Commander Zeus was preparing to once again guard the fleet. He reviewed the possible options. His fellow officers were dubious about returning to Kobol. He also had his doubts. Zeus did however agree that they needed to find the Galactica and her fleet. Each Fire Star would take turns launching patrols. They would stay out until they utilized 50 of their fuel reserves. The recharging would be by solar power. They had to make the Tylium last. While the mining ships had restocked and the refineries were going full capacity he knew the risks. They were headed into unknown space. His Commander wanted a full contingency plan laid out. Noah was going to let his staff help formulate plans so that each could feel confident in success. In the end he makes the decision but all would feel ownership. This trait of Commander Noah's meant he had the unquestioned loyalty of his officers. Sometimes Zeus wished he was not so liberal but, he knew it boosted moral. In the end he had two different plans to give the Commander. All the Staff officers agreed they were good options. He knew that Noah could reject both but , that was highly unlikely.

Lucifer did not share Baltar's option that these new humans would be easily destroyed. So far they have survived two direct attacks with little damage.

Their ground teams had been highly successful. Lucifer had he not know it was impossible would have assumed it was Commander Cain leading the raid. The Warriors were not Colonial it was however clear they were highly disciplined. The ships they had used were fast and maneuverable. So far the only weakness he and the other IL had found was less armor. Too bad they had not tried to trick these people as they had the Colonials.

Major Thor received his orders with a slight grimace. He knew his Commander understands. He was stuck on board at least 24 more cectons. Thor headed for the visiting officers quarters. He might as well get some rest. Sammy and Seth grinned and followed him. It reminded him of when they were kids always tagging behind him. The thought made him smile. Roma read the reports. The news that they had to be heading deeper into space was not to disturbing. She had joined the service to travel. In a way she was getting her wish. Her mate was preparing dinner. She grinned. Atraties was the best thing that had ever happened to her .He was the Dark Moons Chief engineer and one hell of a cook. He never minded the differences in their ranks. After all without him the ship goes nowhere. She headed in for dinner. No sense letting it gets cold.

Her people were good and would let her know of any problems. She hoped the Commander Consider her Plan. They need more than just soils from Kobol. Colonel Atraties had suggested they steal Cylon technology. She agreed after all they had to know how the enemy worked to fight them. Her Engineer husband's Idea could prove valuable. Besides they needed new generators. She was less pleased with his volunteering to go on the mission. Well she makes him pay for that idea... after dinner.

"Hurry up Sammy. If we are late for dinner Mother won't let us have any dessert."

"Coming, I don't think she do that now that we are adults. We have 10 centons. "Replied Sammy

Seth grinned as he pulled on a highly polished boot.

Yeh…, Like that make a difference bro."

They both left buttoning their tunics as they walked.

Colonel Tyson was smiling. It was not often both he and the Commander got off the bridge at the same time. He was not sure it was a good idea now. However Fawn his wife was happy with the invitation to dinner. He reminded himself that there were other ships out there to keep track of any dangers. Tyson was still uneasy. He knew something important was about to happen. He hated those feelings. They always made him edgy.

Commander Noah was nervous. It was crazy because he had four wonderful children already. He felt like the first time all over again. Then again each time had been like that. He watched Maya and RoAnn put the finishing touches on dinner. Dara had insisted on helping as well. It was a site to warm his heart. All three were laughing and joking. Not in the least bit concerned. He was in a panic and they were all discussing baby names. He never understood how they took it so calmly.

The chimes went off and he headed to the door. His Xo and wife came in .He was greeted with a hug and handshake.

"Welcome Fawn, Tyson. Would you care for a drink?"

A clearly social gesture. Tyson smiled. "That is great Sir. Ambrosia sounds wonderful "He was usually formal even though they had served together for over 20 yearn. Noah smiled.

"No thank you Commander let's just take this desert in to the kitchen." Fawn walked over to the laughing women who eagerly took the six tiered pastries.

The Chimes went off once more and his sons entered.

Thor, Seth and Samuel all Warriors who made their Father very proud. He knew his announcements tonight would shock them all. The thought pleased him. Maybe they remember there was still life in the old man yet.

Maya was pleased. So far everything was running smoothly. All they were waiting on was Zeus and Freya.

After all those present were all like family. Dara had known she be nervous. Never had se expected to have so many people she considered family around. It was a warm feeling .It was a blessing she never expected.

"By your Command" Gali said

"Have we received a reply from the Imperious Leader?"

"Yes, Lucifer."

"Well?"

"He will be sending reinforcements three more base ships and support craft. He orders you to destroy this new human fleet."

"Excellent"

"Relax Zeus. You will make Maya and Dara nervous if you glower all night. "Freya chided.

"I am sorry my love. I 'm just worried. "He had confided in his wife needing her support.

" My dear it will all work out have faith. "Freya was a firm believer in the old religion. She had always had faith in Noah. After all he came from the best their people had to offer. She like her husband valued the lifelong friendship. Maya was her closet friend and she always is there. Dara too had been joined to that love. She grinned remembering her, Fawn and Maya's pranks as children. Her own daughter Dana was in Thor's squadron. They had all been close for years. Tyson's son Rorke's was a stingray pilot on the Nova.

The chimes went off. They entered the apartment pleased to see their Daughter. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Hi mom, Dad. Guess what? I am on leave. Thor here was nice enough to ask me to dinner."Dana said blushing.

Thor Blushed "Sir, Ma'am good to see you both again. I hope you do not mind my bringing Dana?" He had come over to welcome her in.

Frey beamed. "How could we mind such a wonderful surprise?" She hoped that in time these two stubborn souls would realize they were in love. It had been obvious to their parents for yearns.

Rorke's followed them in. His eyes looked for RoAnn. My she is the loveliest woman he had ever seen. He walked over and put his arms around her. A quick stolen kiss.

"Hey Babe what's cooking."

"Rorke's, you slouch." She laughed. "Her buddy was back. She had missed him. Her best friend from child hood.

Rorke was the oldest of all the children. By a centon. He never let them forget it either. "Hello Major. Stop joking around or you will find us both in a blaster sealment."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked suddenly serious.

"I..."RoAnn was caught completely off guard. "No...I do not think it would be."

"Let talk about it latter ok. "He kissed her briefly. Not seeing Noah smile.

RoAnn was shocked .She had had deep feelings for Rorke as long as she could remember. Odd how until this moment she had never considered him as a mate.

"Everyone Gather around" said Commander Noah "Tonight we are just family." His wives walked over each wrapping an arm around him.

Oh boy something up thought Seth. I have a funny feeling. He looked at Sammy and he nodded. They were definitely in for something. What was going on?

"First of all thank you all for coming on such short notice. " Dara said  
Maya was beaming looking ecstatic.

Thor wondered what was up. His folks looked like they were going to bust with happiness.

Dana slipped her arm around him and he drew her closer.

RoAnn was holding Rorke's hand. Waiting for the news. It was hard to wait when you knew the secret.

"Major Thor ,Lt's Seth and Samuel and Dana will all be transferred to the Kobal's Shield next rising announced Dara "Before you all protest there is a reason. Thor's is being promoted to be my XO. Major Rorke will take over For Thor."

Thor was stunned. What was going on?

"The Major will be taking over Dara's flight duties temporarily. "Explained Commander Noah "Dara is restricted from flying for the next 8 1/3 months. We expect that after our child is born she can resume her duties."

The room was silent. Then broke out in congratulations and pats on the back.

Having no idea what to say or do Thor handed his father stogies. "Congratulations... to you both."

He looked at his Mother and realized she was genuinely happy about this turn of events. He suddenly felt any resentment slip away. They were family and he do everything he could to keep them all safe .He looked at Rorke who grinned accepting a stogie.

"I will keep your place warn Thor. "While he preferred stingrays Major Rorke was a fully qualified Jaguar pilot. In a since he too was being promoted. To command a whole Fire Stars Fighter groups.

The happy cheer warmed Maya. It was clear everyone was happy with Dara's news.

"There is one more thing. Given the current situation I am suggesting we all use ever skill and talent we have to defend and defeat these cylons.

There is no way we can allow them any advantage."She looked around the room at her family and friends. Everyone was aware of what she meant. They looked to Noah for a response.

"The Lt. Commander is correct. For a while many of us have hidden or not used our various "GIFTS"I for one am done with that. We have already seen that they can benefit the fleet. We will use them as we deem appropriate."He watched Zeus groan. His poor friend would now end up sparing with him. The mental matches they shared at the academy had kept them both sharp. They were exhausting however." Now let us enjoy the feast these lovely ladies have made. We may not have a chance to do so again for a while."

The group took their respective seats as the food trays came indaba grinned. She looked at RoAnn who had an innocent look on her face then at Maya.

"Let me help Mother "Thor said. Well if they were going to play he wanted in.

Grinning. It felt good to let lose. He never realized how much he enjoyed using his gifts.

Dara thought they are all like children given permission to do something wild.

Tyson and Fawn chuckled. It had been a while. They all needed these games. Their minds were having fun.

Commandant Able was not pleased. He had been forced to order the First Fleet out with little warning. Iblis was becoming a problem. The man had spies everywhere. He coughed. He was tired and wanted to rest.

Soon. He had to be sure his people were safe. His son did not yet have enough support. He could not trust Paulus. He was totally under the priest spell. The ideas they were proposing would kill half the population. It would lead to over a 1/3 never being able to have families. That idea was appalling. No, he could not justify killing his own people in the name of saving the rest's ,sterilizing millions was also unacceptable. He prayed that Noah and Maya's mission was a success. Without new worlds and allies they were doomed.  
Paulus my friend. We must prepare. Soon you will have no options. The chosen can bring life to the next generation. Most of these people are sheep. Useful to a degree but expendable."

"Iblis how can you say that. They worship you? "Paulus questioned.

"Yes, And as their leader I know what is best. To serve the greater good." was his evasive reply He would soon enjoy watching the games of life and death all the humans trying to please him so they could live. As he had one told Apollo and Sheba such games were vastly amusing.

--

Rorke pulled RoAnn aside. He always had been fond of her. Yet lately he seemed to have her constantly on his mind.  
"Well, would you be my wife?"

RoAnn looked at him. He was a striking man. He was nearly as tall as her father. His green eyes sparked with mischief.

"I am honored to. But is this not a bit sudden?"

"Maybe, I have been thinking about it for a while. I have dated a few women." He stopped at her raised brow.

"Ok a lot. But it never felt right's. I can laugh with you, be happy and even cry with you. You will be my friend as well as my lover. That is what I want. Our parents all have that. I think that be the ideal."

Seeing he was serious RoAnn tried to find a neutral answer. She wanted this but it was a dream. An impossible dream. She was afraid it was the moment and not real." Can we date some...I mean it be bad to give the folks another shock right now."

Rorke smiled." YES" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him." He announced …"I just asked RoAnn to seal with me. She said yes."

RoAnn slugged him. So much for not shocking the family...

He caught her hand and kissed it."Yes, I will take you out too. I just did not want you to have a chance to change your mind."

Rorke easily read her thoughts and fears. Yes, using their respective gifts would be a relief.

Thor set down the ambrosia. It had to be something in it. Everyone was acting crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 6**

Then he caught Dana looking at him. He saw and felt her feelings for the first time. Thor pulled her close having no idea how to deal with what he was feeling.

"Well young man. I always thought I would be asked for my daughter hand." Said Commander Noah" Not that I have any objections to it."

Colonel Tyson grinned. His son had spoken to him recently about his decision to court RoAnn was clear the boy made up his mind. Poor girl looked in shock. Fawn glowed. It had been her dream to see their children sealed. She winked at Maya. Who was shocked but pleased? It would be a good match . Fawn smiled. Now if Dana and Thor only get it together they would all truly be family.

The Imperious Leader was not happy. More Humans. They were worse than cockroaches always popping up. He ordered his base ship prepared. He was going to join Baltar's fleet and personally over see the destruction of the humans.

Lt. Commander Aries reviewed the tapes with Colonel Rashid. The tactical officer was sure they could follow the Commander's plan. It was not without risk. His ship along with the Thunder and Lighting would be acting as a decoy. Attacking the Cylon base. He was glad of that. Named for the God of war he preferred straight forward battles. Zeus ship along with the Dark Moon watch the fleet. The Battle ships would continue to guard them as they mined and refueled and repaired. Commander Noah was taking several experts along. Colonel Atraties would be in charge of finding technology from Kobold or the Rashid would take out the base again. This time with more effort on the destroy part. His only worry was the Base ships. He takes them on 1 at a time. His first target is the one on an intercept course. Pack tactics were by far his best option. He knew they had 1 chance at this. May the Lords help them?

The group was happy. Despite the recent conflict they all felt at peace.

Rorke pulled RoAnn aside." I know I was quick to announce this. But it feels right. Please be my mate, my wife. We can be happy."

"I will. I am scared Rorke. I am so happy and I am scared of it."

"We will make it RoAnn. Your Father and the others will see to it. Have Faith. I do, Since the mission I feel like we are being guided. I cannot explain it. But I believe it. Just as I believe in us." He kissed her" So soon lockset the date soon."

RoAnn thought for a moment carefully shielding her thoughts. Yes it has to be soon or they both burn up. Now that they were out in the open she could never truly hide again." Soon as we are away from this danger ok."

Rorke decided not to push for more. She agreed and that was enough.

Thor walked over to Dana. She was looking out at the stars.  
"Dance with me."

"Why Thor, you pulled away. I ... I do not want to make you unhappy."

"I feel many things when you are around Dana. Unhappy is not one of them. I am afraid. Afraid to feel because of the risk. I could not stand to lose you." He hugged her." Do you understand.?"

"I think so." She replied for now it was enough a start. She hoped it meant Thor was finally feeling as she did. She loved this idiot for yearns. Always hoping the crush goes away. It had only grown worse. She knew Thor was her love. She prayed she could be his.

Maya was pleased it seemed that everything was going to be all right. She sipped her Ambrosia. It was sweet and refreshing. She smiled remembering her own first child. Now RoAnn poor girl was in shock. It is a good match but she hoped RoAnn make Rorke work at it a bit more. She smiled thinking they both are in for a few surprises.

Roma kissed her husband." I cannot believe you volunteered. You hate leaving the ship."

Atraties groaned. It was not fair even after 20 yearn she still could kiss him and he loses all his coherent thoughts.

" Darling I have the best chance to find what we need. Maya needs generators and we need technology." He rolled over." I know you are worried but It a piece of cake, really. I in fairly good shape. I will not risk them sending someone less qualified." He kissed her.

Two could play at this game.

Roma smiled. From her position she could feel his fair condition. For an engineer he was in great shape.

" Next time ask me first...or at least warn me."

At his scowl. Men and their egos.

Baltar was strangely happy. He just lost a battle but he felt good.

_Odd._

He take the feeling. He wondered if maybe he had a second chance...

Metostopolies watched as the small settlement was killed. Worthless grubbers. They had refused to embrace him. Paulus troops killed them before they could regret their lack of faith. The only ones he allows to live had to follow him.

In an instant he dissolved. No one had even seen the lone figure watching.

Noah watched Maya as the last guests left. He long ago sent Dara to bed. Rest and care. She knew that the baby needed rest. He smiled as she slept peacefully.

He held out his hand and Maya took it. Tonight he needed to be grateful for all his blessings. His First wife above all. He kissed her as they went to bed.

Commander Aries groaned. The fleet was temporarily his. He saw the problem. The Belarus' had not been sealed yet. They had accidentally let out more seedlings. Maya was going to have a fit. He ordered all replanting halted until morning. Maya could deal with it. He was no farmer. He is glad when Noah took the fleet back. He smiled. To think he once wanted to command a fleet. What had he been thinking? He knew in his soul however that the command of the fleet would now need to be rotated. In that way ever Firstar's commanders would be able to get some rest. He read the reports from the rest of the fleet. At least everything else seemed to be going smoothly.

Colonel Tyson was the first command officer on the bridge. He grinned. He was going to tease his Co about being late. He felt good. They were in a war zone but he felt oddly happy. He grinned it must be the thought do grandchildren. He wondered how long the engagement be kept a secret.

"Seriously SSgt's heard it from the Corporal on alpha deck. Yeh, LT. RoAnn and Major Rorke who'd guessed."

"Yeh, think they are getting sealed?" Asked the SSgt's mean it be expected right. First families and all."

"Yeh, Lets hit the NCO club bets are that Major Rorke never seal...allowed could make a killing." Said Corporal Hans walking off duty with his friend Sgt Rees

Well thought the Colonel the secrets out...

Noah awoke slowly. He felt really good. He reached over only to find Maya gone. He sighed. He really wanted to be lazy today. He got up and headed for a turbo shower. In microns he was ready to go. One good thing about flight gear, it took less time to dress. He had forgotten how comfortable it was.

Maya hated leaving Noah. But the message was urgent. The loss of more seedlings was devastating. She had to attend the problem quickly. She motioned the crews to gather what they could. The bio suits were bulky but allowed them to work safely in the open domes.

She contacted the fabrication units. Only to be told they had one dome finished but not the second. The last attack had damaged their energizers. Repairs were complete but it had stopped production.

"Thank you. How soon can we get those parts? I understand. I will explain the delay to the Commander, Captain. I am sending your crew a couple of case of ambrosia in thanks for all their extra work. And a special bottle for you." Maya said as she hung up. Merchants were always open to incentives.

She motioned for the crews to move out. Soon the repair tech would need them out of the way. She wished they had a space port. It is so much easier. Looking around she saw only bare floors. They would need hectare of soils and rock. Kobol would provide Lords willing.

Noah read Maya's note. It was clear they had to get the replacement soils soon. He headed for the bridge happier than he had been in years. As he entered the bridge he noticed everyone watching him. It had been yearns since he attended the bridge in field dress. The change was striking. Before he had the appearance of a statesman now he was all warlords.

"Colonel Tyson arranges a staff officers briefing for the midday meal. We will meet in the officer lounge. Have a meal prepared we will all be there a while. I want a status report in my office in 10 microns. Everyone get used to it. I am in field dress for the duration." He headed for the cubby hole. He was sure the news had to be better. He picked up the night reports.

Baltar woke early. The night had been pleasant. For once he suffered no nightmares. Instead he dreamed of his home and Mother. She had always given him unconditional love. Her faith had been strong. He began to consider second chances. Maybe he could save these new humans. Make amends for the evil he had done. He wondered if he could escape. Maybe, just maybe he was getting a second chance...

Simpson watched Baltar.

He really was a striking man. She did not trust him but he seemed confused and wary. His arrogance had slipped away as the night went on. She found him oddly intriguing. He felt like a he was meant for her. For some reason she felt closer to him than anyone she had ever meet. Even Paulus. Maybe she not go back to Paulus. Maybe she would find a new life...Go back, but to Commandant Able. To warn the people of the new danger. For once she was not considering her own best interests.

A light glowed softly. The sprit smiled. Perhaps they could save these 2 lost souls after all. She prayed they found renewed faith in each other. After all neither soul had started out evil. And as long as they lived they had a chance at redemption. Gai hoped for her son would grab his last chance. And find peace. She dissipated and flew to the KOBOL's Shield. There she planted hope and peaceful feelings. Directing it's Commander to follow a path to Kobol. There he find the path the Galactica had taken...

Lucifer was once again in contact with Cylon Imperious leader was on his way to personally destroy this new human threat. Lucifer wondered why the Leaders always thought they do a better job. So far he had outlast 5.All killed by humans they had planned on destroying. Sometimes humans made more sense.

Reading the reports made Noah smile. So almost all his command staff wanted in on the mission. The only ones he takes were Colonel Atraties and Colonel Rashid. He would need their expertise. The others would just have to protect the fleet. He smiled Roma probably want to kill him and her husband for this crazy idea. But then Maya and Dara were not happy either. He chuckled you think the men were all going to an oscillator's Club in Sparta City. Instead of a life or death mission. Well, he was sure the wives would

rather they were doing just that

Rorke's smiled. He had made it back without waking RoAnn. She was sound asleep. They had talked all night long. She drifted off only a little while ago. He has slipped out and rounded up breakfast. Fruit and pasties. His other arm carried a tin of hot Java. He could not believe she had an empty storage area. He hoped he not get stuck with all the shopping once they got sealed. He had not noticed the Sgt starring open mouthed as he entered her quarters.

Dana awoke in Thor's Arms. Nothing had happened. They had just slept. She felt safe and at peace. Looking at his sleeping form she smiled. She could happily sleep that way every night. Thor pulled her close and used her as a pillow. Dana snuggled. After all she still had 1 rising of furlong.

The Cylon Base ships moved rapidly across space. Refueling as they flew. The Imperious Leader was going to get to Kobol in record time. He reviewed the reports. Picking up additional forces as he went along.

Noah looked around at his command staff. They were all fine officers. He was pleased to have the honor of leading them.

"I have decided to send the Pisces back to our home worlds. Along with the Rover and Finley as escort ships. They will carry news of this new threat to the Commandant and Council along with our plans to seek out the Galactica and her fleet. My hope is that the council will send ships to investigate and find any survivors that may remain in the 12 colonies. Perhaps they can help us build a fleet large enough to reclaim those worlds for humanity. The First fleet will seek out the Galactica and help protect it's fleet. I agree that they may be looking for our people's best chance of survival's planet called Earth. To that end I have accepted the Command Staffs plans for a raid on Kobol. We will restock and take anything we deem of value from those machines. In addition I and a team of scholars will seek out the dome of knowledge. I t is according to The Book of the Word a vast reciprocal of knowledge's am certain it will contain a starting point. This dinner is to thank you all for your hard work and to prepare us for what is to come. We have made several staff changes. First in my absence Zeus will run this fleet. Aries will be in charge of the attack and decoy of on the Cylons. Due to an unexpected event." He smiled at Major Dara "Major Thor will take over Major Dar's flight duties with Maher Rorke filling in for Thor.Major Dara will still be in charge of Tactical command but due to her pregnancy fling is not advisable."

The room fell silent and then broke out in cheers.

"Yes, It a joy and shock. But back to the mission. We will leave at night fall. Aries will begin his attack 30 microns before we launch. With luck we will catch them by surprise. Any questions or comments?" Asked Commander Noah.

"Commander Can we put in request for what we wish to acquire?"Asked Maya

"You may, But it will depend on the priorities we will all soon set." answered Commander Noah

"Sir, will we be taking the civilians with us across space?" Asked Aries.

"Our original mission has not changed. We still need new colonies. They will go with us. However I feel they must know about the mission only if we are successful on Kobol."

The meeting went on for several centons. Everyone there was clearly dedicated to the mission. Commander Noah was relieved and pleased that the Command Staff could see his vision. He was no longer going to sit idle by and allow fate to run its course.

"Baltar, How did you come to lead these machines?" asked Simpson

"I sold my soul for power. Only to find it an empty thing. You are only the third human I have seen in five yearns. The last condemned me to banishment on a dead world. I deserved it. But, I was so lonely." Baltar could not face her." I betrayed my people for greed and power. Lead these machines..."he laughed" No, I am their prisoner I live until I have killed every last human. Then I to will be destroyed."

Simpson was horrified. She had been caught in a deadly trap...

Roma handed her mate his lazer."Be careful. I know you feel you must go but. Be safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: See Part One

Lost Tribes

Part 7

"Commander, I always am. Besides I have a reason to come home." Colonel Atraties kissed his wife. He boarded the shuttle with the strike teams. They would raid even as the Fire stars attacked. He grinned the wish list was long. How he was going to fill it was beyond his imagination. But he do his best. He figured the Cylon would be pleased to share.

"Colonel Tyson takes care of my ship and family. We will be back soon. Don't look so worried old friend."

"Yes Commander. May the Lords go with you?" Said Tyson gripping his friends arm.

Commander Noah headed to his Jaguar. He knew the shuttles would need lots of cover." Everyone be sure to hold on to your beacons. When will be stealing their ships and do not want to blast the wrong ones when we return."

Thor climbed into his Jaguar. It had taken a heated argument but he and Dana were going with his father. Colonel Rashid would lead the strike teams with Rorke in charge of the squadrons. Seth and Samuel was in charge of the civilians. That was a job he was glad to have escaped. His Father was determined to get as much Data on the other tribes as possible. He was hoping it go very quickly. The longer the teams were on Kobold the greater the risks.

The attack caught Lucifer completely by surprise. The Base was once again being pounded by the humans.

Thor climbed into his Jaguar. It had taken a heated argument but he and Dana were going with his father. Colonel Rashid would lead the strike teams with Rorke in charge of the squadrons. Seth and Samuel was in charge of the civilians. That was a job he was glad to have escaped. His Father was determined to get as much Data on the other tribes as possible. He was hoping it go very quickly. The longer the teams were on Kobold the greater the risks.

The attack caught Lucifer completely by surprise. The Base was bang pounded by the humans.

"Gali what is happening?"

"Lucifer we are under attack by the Humans. It appears two of their Fire Stars and several battle cruisers have begun bombardment."

"Launch our raider to destroy those ships and bring up the Base ships." He commanded as he quickly ran to contact Baltar.

"By your Command" Gali said and began to carry out his orders.

Baltar heard the attack begin. And as always his own survival was utmost on his mind. He was running to the command center with Simpson at his heels. A bronze centurion came up and told him.

"By your Command. A separate force of humans has landed 30 hectors from our base."

"How many and what are they doing?"

"Several small ships and shuttles. Another force is attacking the supply depot."

"Intercept and destroy." Baltar ordered." Send a squadron of centurions to deal with those invaders at the Pyramids. I will lead that force personally."

Lucifer came up." Is that wise Baltar?"

"Lucifer you can handle this attack. I will attend the invasion force. They must be after something of value. I can identify what it is. Perhaps they found a way to trace Adama's Fleet."

ANY suspicion Lucifer had been put aside." By your Command. And Baltar be careful these humans are. Different."

"Is that concern Lucifer." Laughed Baltar as he turned and ran to the rovers." Come on Simpson.  
She followed aware that Baltar was her only safely. She resolved to try to escape.

The Commanders group landed outside a small pyramid. Agro crews quickly began to gather soil and vegetation.

"Lt. Seth Lt. Samuel keeps an eye on those crews. Major Thor LT .Dana you are with me." Called Commander Noah.

They walked up to the building using their swords they hacked through an eons worth go over growth.

In a little while they found the door. Once again it was sealed… Major Thor removes his blaster." I will open the door Sir."

"No Thor I can open it." Commander Noah removed his medallion. It once again fit perfectly. The large door groaned open. LT. Dana brought a torch up. The entrance was dark and a bit frightening.

"Let me go first Father" Said Thor.

"No. Major I will go you two follow me. Step only where I do. I have a feeling we will be in for a few surprises."

Lt. Seth walked over to a small hill. He climbed it. It over looked the two closest valleys. In the distance he saw something reflect.

"Sammy brings me those field glasses." He called on his communicator.

Lt. Samuel was busy calibrating the soil dozer. He stopped his work and sprinted over to his brother.

"What do you see?"

"Not sure, I saw something…There, Cylon a full squadrons worth."

"Are they headed this way?" Asked Lt. Samuel.

"Afraid so. Let go set up a welcome mat. Let the Commander know."

"Will do, Seth."He ran to the Pyramids entrance. He called in.

"Father we may have a problem."

Thor turned." Commander Let me go see what happening.""

"Go. But be sure to retrace your steps." Commander Noah was using his torch to read a wall. There were several hallways. Each leading to a different section of the Prymid.His time with The Book of the Word made reading the directions rather easy. He found what he was looking for. Directions to an archive of the last days of Kobol.

Thor existed into the bright sun. He quickly added sunshades. After being in the dark his eyes were super sensitive.  
"What's wrong?"

"We have an approaching Cylon patrol. A full squad of troops."

"Intercept them. We cannot afford to engage them now." He looked at the civilians gathering soil and sample vegetations.

"I know. Sammy and I will deal with it. We just wanted to warn you. We will take Corporal Regis and Sgt Peter we can set up mines and an auto blaster zone."

"Good. But put those blasters on self district after to microns. We do not want to give these machines our technology."Thor ordered.

His brother grinned and called over the warriors he needed." Let's go."

Thor returned to find Commander Noah opening a new hall way.

LT. Dana followed the Commander in. She had her laser drawn_. Like Thor she was concerned about what they might find. Inside was a row of books. All sealed in large containers_.

There appeared to be over a thousand volumes. In another corner was a bin. Noah walked over and opened it. Inside he found rare treasures. The Crown of Kobol and other artifacts. Dr Dragon wanted to take these items along.

"Commander we must take these things. We cannot leave them for the Cylon."

"We are here for Knowledge not treasure. If there is room." he noticed writing on the shields and sword." Pack them. But they go last." He now knew they had to take these items. His original plan of merely translating and leaving them was not an option. The Cylon were coming.

"Aries keep up the attack try to draw those machines back to their base."

Colonel Atraties and Colonel Rashid's squad slipped in to the Cylon base. They were here to steal anything that looked useful that was not nailed down.

"Just think Atraties we had to enlist all those yearn ago when we did this sort of thing. Now they are paying us to have fun."

"Yup remember a 20 yearn tour in the military or 30 yearns hard labor." Laughed Atraties."Well at least they have some interesting gear. No food but lots of technology. He was taking out a small generator. It was a hand held machine that was powered by a crank." This could be useful in an emergency."

"Heidi found a larger generator. But how are we getting it out of here?"

"Look out Rashid." Said Atraties as he blasted a Cylon who came in. He dove behind some stacked parts. Rashid rolled and brew his Laser. He shot a second centurion."Looks like they do not want to share...Too bad. We are taking anyway."

The blasts drew Cylon in droves. They were however meet by covering fire. The ships that they had loaded with stolen materials were ready to go.

"Well we got most of the wish list. I hope Noah was as successful."Atraties said

Colonel Atraties called the crews in." Let's get out of here." Colonel lay down cover fire. Lieutenant . Get that ship running we are out of time. Are the Charges set?"

"Yep all we have to do is get airborne and I will level whets left of this depot." Answered Rashid as he blasted two more cylons.

The Commander carefully removed the chest of books. He motioned the civilian teams to gather any data disks as well. The second crew quickly recorded the writing on the walls. Viding every section quickly and carefully.

"25 microns more people. We have to go. No way have I wanted to get caught on the ground"." Commander the Cylon is sending raiders your way." Warned Colonel Tyson." I am launching the Night Ravens to intercept.

"Thanks Colonel we are on our way out now."

The soil recovery teams had almost a full load. Along with seedlings and seed found in a sealed storage area. Maya could not tell if they were Viable and the test would have to wait. With luck they had enough to make up for at least half the loss. That along with the seeds spread though out the fleet would be enough to reseed the domes.

Lt. Seth laid down covering fire. He hoped to force the Cylon off the trail Samuel was setting pressure mines just behind their current location.

Baltar cursed." Get out there centurion we must not allow theses human a chance to escape.""Lucifer prepares to engage the human fleet. Do so for 20 microns then pull back. I want to follow them."

Baltar realized that they had been decoyed. His team would never reach the humans before they launched. He called for his ship." Lucifer sends my shuttle and be on it. We are going to our Command ship. Fall back. Let them think they have won. We will trail them with long range scans." Baltar signaled the centurions to continue to press the attack even as he pushed Simpson down. His action protected her from an explosion which took out the lead centurion."Let's go. We will be safe leading from the air."

Simpson knew she had to go with him. _She was surprised he had bothered to save her. After all he had destroyed millions of his own People... _

Gai watched the battle. _So far Commander Noah was following the leads they had left him. On a more personal note her son had just saved a human life. It was a small mark in his favor considering his many crimes. He had done it not out of self interest but by instinct. Perhaps he find his way back. She dropped The Book of the Word in his path. It was incomplete but could help him begin to remember the lessons of his youth. It was her only way to help him find redemption. _

Commander Noah waited directing the loading of the landing crafts. The tech teams were already on the way back to the fleet. Zeus reported the fleet was once again under attack. He knew that they need to return quickly. The mission had been successful but they had to keep moving. The Piscine had to return home and his fleet had to move. The coded transmissions had been translated. The Cylon had another fleet moving in at a rapid pace. They had to be gone and find a safe haven to do repairs. The asteroid belt was not enough cover given the numbers they would soon face.

Baltar ran toward his shuttle dragging Simpson with him. As he ran he tripped landing on his hands and knees. In front of him he saw a small leather case. He picked it up thinking perhaps one of his new enemies had dropped it. He slipped it in his tunic and pushed Simpson into the waiting shuttle. The Book seemed to warm him as it lay against his heart. Simpson reached out and traced Baltar's face. Impulsively she kissed him. A small thank you for saving her life. Baltar blushed not seeing Lucifer.

_Maya prayed the seedlings they found could be used_. They had been sealed and were all in small crates. They must have stored them for an emergency. She was beginning to think someone had left the supplies for them. She examined the crates as the ship flew back to the KOBOL's Shield. Each crate had a picture of the full grown plant as well as written instructions on how to plant and care for them. _She silently gave thanks as she looked over this treasure._

The Cylon raiders engaged the fighters from the Kobal's Shield. For exactly 20 micron they pressed the attack. Falling back in an attempt to fool their opponent.

The Pycies pulled away from the battle along with her escort ships. The Battle provided perfect cover for them to return the Void and attempt to make it home.

The crews returned to the fleet. Commander Noah headed for his bridge. He knew that two Fire stars was no real match for more than one base ship. His teams secured they pulled back the attack. He was sure they had surprised the Cylon enough to get away. He ordered the fleet to regroup and head for deep space. The scanners on Kobol had been destroyed but they still had to worry about the base ships.

"Commanders I want the squadrons ready to attack. Pull them back and refuel. We are going to take out at least 2 of those base ships. Concentrate fire on the closest one. Battleships and Cruisers open fire with your big guns."

Baltar joined Lucifer on the bridge of the Base ship. This shipways well back from the others. Lucifer, like Baltar had a keen interest in surviving. They received a long ranger communication that the Imperious leader was coming.

"Well Lucifer here we go again." Said Baltar.

IL could not laugh but the snort from Lucifer suggested he agreed.

"Let's hope your plan works Baltar or we may both be replaced." Recalling the leader's fondness for his rival Specter.

"Commander the Dark Moon has managed to set that first Base ship alight." Colonel Tyson shouted.

"Good news at last. Is the fleet ready to jump."

"Yes sir on your command Sir."

The life center was busy. Medics were racing around treating the injured and preparing for more. Dara wanted to help but was restricted to her room. As happy as she was about the baby she really wanted to be there with her squadron.

"This is Commander Roma. We have picked up a long range transmission Sir. Looks like the Cylon called for help."

"That is our queue folks. Recall the fighters. Good luck Pycies and crew. May the Lord's bless you and keep you safe. It is time for us all to leave. Once all fighters are secure hit the light speed jump."

The Pycies said one last good bye and jumped back into the void.

"Good luck my old friend. I hope you can convince the Council and make it home safe." Noah said softly.

Lt .Commander Maya barely had time to secure her cargo as the ships jumped to light speed. I will never get used to that she thought.

The fleet's sudden jump to light speed caught Baltar by surprise. _He had expected them to stay and fight considering they appeared to be winning. Damn the imperious leader. His communication must have been intercepted._

"Lucifer follows at long range scan. Send out raiders to scan and end back data. It will double our scanning range and may fool the humans into thinking we are not following. I will be in my quarters with the doctor. Send me word of any news. Tell Trey borne to inform the leader of our plan."  
He left the bridge with Simpson at his heels.

"Commander we are being followed." Reported Zeus.

"I know old friend. You and Aries take up the rear guard. We will be followed they hope we will lead them to the Galactica. It will be feline and rodent for a while. Colonel refuels our fighters. Recharge what we can of the solar cells. I need to go over the data we gathered at Kobol. For now we will watch the Cylons. Tell al commanders I need ideas on how to lose our new friends. Two centars for options." He began to head for his office as the klaxons once more went off.

"Frak"

"Incoming Sir."

The raiders had been following. They were low on fuel and attacked on death runs.

Oh dear thought Lucifer." We forgot to reprogram those raiders. Baltar will not be pleased. Move the base ships up or we will lose the fleet." Lucifer ordered. How could he have made such a mistake?

Baltar grinned. _Yes, it would appear as a programming error. With luck the fleet gets away. Strange how he wanted to save these people almost as much as he wanted to destroy Adama. Maybe because it was not personnel? Simpson watched amazed that he was doing something to save her people. Maybe Baltar was trying to make amends. She wondered what he was planning._

Noah programmed the coordinated into the ships computers. He then transmitted them coded to each of the ships of the fleet. The raider that had been following had been quickly destroyed by the fleets lasers. They was now out of range of the cylons.

"All ships of the fleet prepare for a hyper jump. We are going to try to lose our tails. Once we come out ever ship scan for signs of the Galatica's fleet."

Maya checked the crated. By some amazing miracle over 95 were still viable. They had a range that she had never expected. More in fact then what they had started out with. The planting could begin as soon as the domes were resealed and the soil in place. She could hardly wait to tell here agro crews.

The fabrication ship was finally ready with the parts. The Captain sent a message to Commander Noah. They were really quite proud of themselves. They had refined and rebuilt the dome parts in record time in the heat of battle. They felt proud and amazed that they had done so well.

The ship of light followed the fleet. Just out of range and frequency with them. Gai walked to the council chamber to report her progress.  
"Noah has found the maps leading to Earth. We have supplied the fleet with food and fuel. Baltar has helped them elude the cylons...for the moment anyway."

"I know you hope to save your son. That his fall was painful. I hope you can stay objective. His crimes are many and redemption will take more than one good act."Stated John

"I am aware. But surely it is a start? I will not risk my charges for my son. But I too can pray he finds his way home."

"Understood. The Galactica is much closer then Noah believes. I hope he finds her quickly. They once again are at risk. The Cylon leader is on his way." John stated

On As guard Metashopolies felt the shift in power. How could this be. He had Paulus send the troublesome Commander Noah away. He looked and saw the Pieces come back from the void. It was damaged by Cylon attacks. He left at once for Kobol. What were the Cylons doing?

The fleet had lost the cylons for the moment. Commander Noah ordered all unnecessary crewmen to rest and relaxes. No ambrosia but the down time is good.

Lt. Seth was happy. He was in the middle of a game of dice. Major Thor came up and stood by his brother watching him risk a cantons pay. Always Seth and Samuel took great risks. He was going to tell them to be more careful. He was impressed by their actions on the planet but he feared they were both to reckless at Times.

Iblis landed on Baltar's ship. He walked through the ship unnoticed by the cylons. He had to find out what was happening. Baltar was always a favorite of his. He would have news. Baltar watched the exhausted Simpson sleep. She was terrified of him. Yet he could not bring himself to let her go. He knew even if she returned to the fleet and they escaped she would end up in chains and in the brig. He could personally vouch that that was not a pleasant place to be. Maybe she was just like him. Seeking redemption. He considered how to flee to Azguard or Amazonian. He could pose a refuge or traveler. Start over and maybe find peace. No one knew what he had done there and Simpson had her own reasons to be silent. He wondered if he could escape. Metoshopholies saw the two humans resting on the sleeping platform. Baltar it seemed had found a friend. A female. This could be a problem...

Metoshopholies noticed the female. She rolled over curling into Baltar. _It was then that he recognized her .Simpson, Paulus former lover. She had been sent to spy on the fleet and to give Paulus a chance to get rid of her. Hmmmm He wondered how to use this new event. For she was as power hungry as Baltar he would not destroy her just yet. In fact she could prove to be useful_.

Lucifer sent long range transmissions informing the imperious leader that he had accidentally tipped of the fleet by his transmissions. They were tracking the humans (A lie) and would report soon. He explained that they had allowed the base to be destroyed as a decoy. When in doubt lie. The bigger the lie the better. He had learned that from Baltar's Starbuck and Apollo .The leader was not happy but seemed to except the explanation. Decoys were something cylons did well.

On board the Thunder the scanning teams found faint debris trail .The debris was wreckage of what appeared to be fighter craft.

"Commander Lupos we found something Sir." reported Lt. Colonel Hera.  
"What have you found LT .Sir, it appears to be wreckage. Fighters. They are dead in space. No life forms. The pilots appear to have ejected."

"Launch a patrol Colonel and contact the Kobol's Shield. This may be what we needed."

"Yes, Sir. Stingrays will tow here in sir." Answered the Lt. Colonel.

"Kobol 's Shield,"

"Corporal patch me through to the Commander we found wreckage. A fighter."

"Will do Sir, "Corporal Hans said "Commander Noah Thunder has found something."

"Commander Lupos what have your teams found?" Asked Commander Noah  
"Sir, .A fighter, .No canopy but it appears to be in tack other wise. Do you want in towed aboard the Kobol's Shield?"

"No, Send in to the Dark Moon .Have LT. Colonel Val go over there as well .I want my 2 best engineers going over that ship. Anything useful I want to know. Commander Good work."

"Thank you Sir. Lt. Colonel Val on her way to the landing bay now. She was going with the teams to retrieve the prize."

Lupus wished the ship was coming to the Thunder but had to agree the Dark moon had better engineering area. It was a new Fire star and had been vastly upgraded in that respect ."I will let Commander Roma and Colonel Atraties know sir."

Commander Noah smiled. He knew Lupus wanted to tear into that ship

himself. He made a note to be sure he got detailed reports second only to himself. The commander was a as cunning as his namesake and as loyal he deserved a detailed report.

His finding of the books seemed a miracle. Noah slowly opened the seals. The book that he took out first listed the last days of the planet .A history of what had happened. The Exodus had not gone smoothly at al .People had panicked many afraid to leave at all. His 13th tribe had not followed the others instead breaking away. So sure that the 12 colonies were headed for disaster. He paused wondering if Zeus and Cain and Hera had had a premonition. He read on of how the people had gotten separated and were presumed lost for all eternity. The rest of the tribe had pushed on to Earth. Colonizing as they went. Some to tired or ships to damaged to go on had settled on habitable planets. Others had found Earth .This journal was a record of one such ship. It had left Kobol went to Earth and latter returned. It had hoped to bring more people from Kobol. They had found empty cities and no human life. They left this record for their brothers and Sister's to find. Along with food and supplies on case they missed anyone...

There was a map of how to find Earth .It was cryptic and coded but in time he would work it out.

Noah had various books spread across his desk. He had been reading for several centons. So far he was still unsure of what direction to take. He got up and walked to the reports of the ship they found. The ship they had found came from the Galactica. It was a star hound viper. Damaged and left behind. He was sure they had had to leave quickly maybe not even stopping for the lost pilots. He hoped this one had been retrieved. His engineers had taken the wreckage apart and had some idea of its original appearance. It was larger than a Jaguar yet smaller then either a scorpion or stingray. It was designed to carry up to 2 passengers. From what they could determine it had a limited range but more armor and fire power then the Jaguar. He found its design sleek and elegant. It looked like it could in the hands of a skilled pilot handle the cylons. The Data recorders suggested that this pilot at least had killed 20 cylons in the attack. The canopy was missing as were many of the controls. One engine was completely destroyed .The other 2 seemed to have minor damage. He told his engineers to create simulations of what they thought it looked like and then a simulation on how it would fly. He wanted to see if they could build a few of those fighters. He stood up and walked over to the books once more. He sighed. Then he saw it. It was the covers. He laid out the books. It was a puzzle. Each book represented a tribe that he had figured out. The random designs on the covers. He shifted them around. They were a map the numbers and letters formed a cipher. He had the coordinates that the last ship had taken. He could lead his fleet to Earth .He smiled and gave thanks. Now all they had to do was find their brothers and sisters with the Galactica. He prayed they were safe.

Maya directed the crated to be cataloged and stored until the Biodomes could be repaired. So far one was complete .The last 3 were proceeding rather quickly. She hoped to begin planting in a sent night.

Dana was glad she was on patrol Since Kobol she had been feeling a bit stir crazy. Lately being around her fellow pilots was hard .She was sure her feelings for Thor were clear to see .She did not want anyone thinking their friendship allowed her to get away with not doing the dirty duties. She grinned. Thinking about the turn their relationship had taken. She prayed that it would work out. She was afraid her heart was his and that she never be the same again. She thought that there were worse fates.

Commander Roma headed for the lab. The ship that was towed in was being dissected by the fleet's best engineers. She wanted a firsthand view herself. On her private com she called and invited Commander Lupos aboard. She knew he was probably not happy with her ship getting the viper .She grinned, her old friend was very competitive but always did what was best for the fleet .In her hand was a bottle of ambrosia. Maybe settling their bet would make him more amiable .All the fleet's commanding officers were in on a pool. They all wondered when Dara make Noah a father again .Lupos the smart aleck had won. He said it be less than a yearn. Roma had figured it be longer. Simply because she supposed Dara want to stay on flight status longer. She grinned this was one bet she was more than happy to lose. Too bad she could no longer drink a toast herself. She wondered if Atraties would be as surprised as she had been. They had been married over 20 yearns. Long ago they gave up on the thought of children. It had been the one point of sadness in her life.

She made the tech run the scans 4 times .then to be sure she'd had then run three diagnostics on the equipment.

In 8 1/2 months she was going to be a mother .It was crazy. She began to wonder what was going on. Maybe it was that clinic they all visited on their last furlong. She just thanked the Lords.

Atraties was covered in grime. He and his staff had torn the viper apart. Val was working on the projections. He held up each part for Val's team to scan.

"Atraties I have it. Come see. "Called Val. She grinned glad that for once she had managed to stay clean." This is one nice ship."

"My Lord it sleek. "Atraties exclaimed." Commander good to see you Sir."

"Thanks Colonel. You have the design stats Val."

"Yes Sir Commander Lupus. It's fantastic. Atraties has the power source figured out Sir .It similar to our own. But no solar."

"So can I join this party or is it private?" asked Lt. Commander Roma  
"Nope the more the merrier .our teams have the design. Come on over and see."

"What took you so long? "Inquired Atraties he had been worried. Roma had been ill the last few days...Then the battle. He wondered if she were coming down with the virus.

"I just had to get Lupos ambrosia out of storage.3467 your favorite Lupos.You win the bet." She smiled.

"MMMMM we can pop that and celebrate. We have good news all around." He said.

"I was thinking you and Val could join Atraties and I for dinner. It go well with a nice meal. After the battle we could all use a nice rest."

"Good idea honey. I will even cook."

"I hope so Atraties. Your wife is a great commander…"Laughing.

"Ha-ha Val. I should make you cook for that." Laughed Roma.

"Well I guess we will join you." Said Lupos. Dinner and a fine Ambrosia a wonderful end for a great day."

"I will send Commander Noah the stats and let him know what we are doing here." Said Atraties.

Noah agreed. His commanders need a break. They could rest and he would watch the fleet. He allowed all the Firstar Commanders down time. Their Xo could watch over the ship for the next 12 centars .He wanted to laugh. He owed a few marks as well. He never expected to be a father again. It was a wonderful surprise. He wondered if Maya would consider another child as well. He always wanted a large family. She shoot him he decided. He smiled amused at the thought. Yes, maybe his risk asking. After all the child needs a playmate or 2.

Dara came in and saw his amused look.

"What so funny Noah?" She asked.

Noah burst out laughing." Nothing my dear I am just really happy today."

Dara was not sure if she should believe him. She let it pass as she walked to the books." These are fantastic. Can you read them?"

"Some, I am sure you and Maya could as well. But the fancy scroll work is what makes it hard for me to decipher. The language is not too bad. Just really vague." He answered.

"How many more crated to be catalogued?"Asked Maya.

"Around 30 madam."A young sat replied." We are finding most are good Commander."

"Excellent the domes are almost ready. Once pressure is restored and gravity we can start unloading and spreading the soils. At least we did not lose the livestock ship. That we have a hard time replacing."

The look of horror on the young man's face made Maya smile. _It was clear he was not a vegetarian_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander of the People Paulus was not pleased. He had received reports that the First fleet had left the know space and entered the great void. As he read the reports it was clear that Commandant Able had sent his daughters Mate to find new support. New worlds and new resources. He knew many considered him ruthless but he was a firm believer in survival of the fittest. Applying that rule he would soon eliminate The Commandant and take his place. He was sure that with the Priest Ibis support the people would follow him they were as the priest said sheep. More than happy to follow a strong leader. Give them a god to follow and a well organized plan and you could lead them to their own deaths with smiles on their faces.

Baltar was exhausted .He had not slept in days. He watched Simpson sleep. Once more he crawled in beside her. He felt strangely at peace. It had been many yearns since he held another human close to him. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for this illusion of peace.

The prayer made Metoshopholies Cringe. It physically hurt him. _How could his chosen reject him? He was enraged. He dissipated to decide what to do. _

Baltar felt a cold chill run down his spine he jerked up looking around. He saw nothing as Simpson now wake pulled him back. His fear was palatable and she felt sorry for him. Ever so gently she kissed his cheek. Offering solace to a man lost for more yearns then he could recall. He smiled and pulled her close. Forgetting fear and embracing the joy of being a man with a pretty women in his arms. He found his humanity in this woman and he was determined never to forsake it again... Poseidon read the reports. His ship the Pendragon had taken some damage in the recent battle. The repair crews were rapidly fixing the damage. His turn to be on duty tonight. He was glad. His people had really wanted to press the attack and wipe out the Cylon base. He did however understand why Commander Noah wanted to leave. The Galactica was surely constantly fighting to survive. Noah having a deep inner protector naturally wanted to find them and help. He was deeply interested. As a young cadet he had spent hours scouring the ancient texts. He had been excited to that the first fleet was at last searching out their lost brothers. He could hardly wait to see the similarities and differences.

His Wife Cara said he was like a feline always curious and inquisitive. He had laughed that off. He pulled out some ancient texts from his case. He wondered if these old manuscripts could help them.

"Colonel Nera please gets me Commander Noah. I have just remembered I have some papers her he might like to see. Maya watched as the last Bio-dome section was put in place. The crews were sealing the dome. For the last rising the fuel cells had been charging. They would power the artificial suns that would provide the lights for the crops. Atraties crew's had managed to adapt the Cylon generators to fuel the cells. The only drawback was that they used only tylium. She hoped that that would not prove to be a major problem.  
--

The Lightning pulled up behind the Battle cruiser Strom Chaser. It along with the Pendragon and Thunder were bring up the rear. Lt Commander Eve watched the fleet. She had never been pleased that so many civilian ships had come along. It was good for moral to have families close by but they were a Noah said that the Battle Star Galactica was defending over 200 civilian ships. A rag tag fleet. It sounded like a major headache. She sipped her Java as she read the reports. The journal taken from Baltar had been copied and sent to each Fire Star commander. It went back over 80 yearns. Much was just a daily accounting of life in the colonies. The academies and dealing with the politics of those worlds. They had elected officials and civilians played a large role anther military actions. Eve smiled. At least it was clear why they lost. A 7th generation Warrior she had little use for those who were outside the service. She looked at the pictures of a younger Baltar, Cain and Adama. They were all very striking men. She felt that the job of babysitting the civilians was probably testing Adama patience. Despite the fact that Baltar clearly hated the man he did show him as a capable leader. Eve found herself hoping to meet this extraordinary man. It had been many yearns since she was actually intrigued by a male. She smile to think a hardened Amazonian Warrior like herself dreaming like a school girl over her latest pin up. She laughed ... she must be getting old. Thinking Adama and Eve had a nice ring to it.

Noah hugged Dara her concern was so palatable ."I am fine dear just tired. Maya called the domes are nearly ready. So food will not be an issue .Fuel on the other hand could be. Since you are off flight status would you care to do some scrounging .Check with all the ships .I need a total of all fuel reserves. That last battle drained us some."

"Of course. It be my pleasure. " she hated paperwork but she be bored stiff without something to do . "I have the squadron rotations ready. Thor will speak with the other flight commanders and we will be ready to go as soon as you want to resume Forward patrols." she explained

"Good. Speak to Colonel Tyson. He has my layout for the fleet. From now on at least 2 Fire Star Commanders will be on active duty at all times. Tyson and the other Xo are working out that rotation as well. I want us all rested and ready for anything."

Eve read the reports on the new ship. She wanted to fly it badly .Like Dara she had always loved flying. She was the youngest commander in the fleets .She laughed .Dara be a bit upset if her old roommate got to fly that ship

first. At four yearns older she felt amused that her young friend was going to be a mother first. The com went off  
"Commander Eve here."

"Hi Raina Meet me for lunch after the meeting ?"Dara asked

"You know that nickname is hard to take now. "She laughed.

"Raina fits. You still reign terror on all the males of our fleet."

"Thank you so much mommy ."Eve laughed ."It not my fault they all fail to measure up. You got the only good one in the fleet."

"Yep,I am keeping him too. "It was an old joke. Eve said she would only marry if and when she found a man stronger and smarter than herself.

Her skill as a warrior meant few could match her even at twice her age. She thought briefly of Adama and Cain. Those two either might make her rethink her life some. Not that she tell anyone that. "Sure, we can go over getting you a baby shower."

Dara rolled her eyes. She was going to be teased mercilessly.

"Commander we have to stop. The fleet need fuel, Food and water. Our patrols have sound a small system. Three planets. Barren of advanced life. Together with the asteroid field we should be able to harvest what we need." Colonel Tigh reported.

"Good, Send a report to the council of 12. We will stop and resupply the best we can. Maybe here off the track we can rest some ."Adama agreed "Start sending out teams. Fuel first Colonel. Then food and water. We have to be able to move on."

"Yes Sir Commander "The Colonel said as he left.

Adama starred out at the stars. They were so beautiful. They were lovely but he missed Caprica.

Sub Commander Petrous knew he was going to have to fight to see the Commandant. Paulus was as usual up to his old tricks. He wondered why the council did not simply arrest the man.

Simpson rose and slipped away from Baltar's sleeping form. She picked up the Book of The Word and began to read. She was afraid and reading made her feel connected. She snorted image finding faith in the middle of a nightmare...But maybe it was not as crazy as finding love?  
Baltar need her. That was one thing Paulus never did. They had used each other for gain and pleasure but she knew it never went any deeper for him. He sacrifice her in an instant to get a step ahead. Baltar said he would as well and yet...He covered her body with his own as the cylons were destroyed by the Warriors. Not the act of a man who could or would not care. He had been a monster and maybe he did not deserve a second chance any more than she did. But according to the Book she held all could seek redemption. She found herself praying that was indeed true.

Metosphlies approached the Imperious Leader. He bypassed the controls and commanded he follow the new human threat. In his mind he place the order to seek them out and crush them. Showing no compassion or mercy. This First Fleet with its 7 Fire Star could not be allowed to find Adama. The combined forces would upset all of his carefully laid out plans.

On board the ship of light John reviewed the Galactica's progress. His calculations showed they were once again off course. Their fuel was low and they were entering Cylon space. How they intended to make it was beyond his thoughts. He planted the idea of hiding in a small uninhabited star system. He had Gabriel Boosting the sensors allowing them to detect the much needed tylium. With luck their mining would take 30 to 40 risings. Long enough for Noah's fleet at light speed to catch up. He prayed they avoided the cylons.

Gai grinned John could preach all he wanted about not interfering but he was doing just that by sending Gabriel to boost the signals. Well who was she to complain. She broke the rules for Baltar.

"Frack ,Starbuck, Boomer my long range scanners show cylons. Let's get back we have to warn the fleet." Captain Apollo ordered.

"Man I hate all this running and hiding. "LT .Starbuck griped as he turned his viper around.

"Buddy just be glad they did not spot us ."quipped LT. Boomer

"Ok lets hit turbos. I hate to waste fuel but we need to hide the fleet. Maybe that asteroid belt. "Captain Apollo said

"Yeh, 200 rust buckets pelted by rock. The repair team will love us Apollo."

"Starbuck you owe me 10 cubits. I told you we had not lost the cylons. "LT. Boomer said.

"Pessimist. "LT .Starbuck answered.

The vipers came within view of the fleet. Slowing as they approached the Galactica.

"Starbuck, Boomer go warn the squadrons. I am going to see the Commander to report what we found."

"Right Apollo. And I so wanted to take Cassie out tonight ."Starbuck replied.

"Well buddy just think We saved you some cubits. Besides you owe me.. so you are broke again ."Laughed Boomer. "Tell you what if we manage not to get into a fire fight I will treat you and Cassie to dinner with me and Detria."

"I will hold you to that pal. "Starbuck said

Adama watched the paper weight rise. He sent it up and down.

Since his encounter with the evil Count Iblis he had once again began practicing using his mind. At first it had been to counter Iblis and to reassure himself that that one was no god. Now it had become a nightly ritual .It relaxed him somehow and made him feel at peace. Some days it was the only thing that kept him sane. He so wished he had managed to save his wife .His loneliness was sometime almost more then he could bear. Illya had always been there for him giving him her support and strength. In his worst nightmares he had never thought she would die before him. His very profession was risky .

Tonight his ritual brought no peace or calm Adama felt ill at ease. Perhaps he was just to tired to go on.

Only in his quarters alone did he give in to his self doubt .

He had never asked to be the guardian of the last of humanity. Adama wondered why it had fallen to him. Rubbing his brow he entered a small hidden chamber. _He knelt before the alter and bowed his head. Praying for the strength and wisdom to go on. Adama asked that the Burdon be lifted even as he accepted his role. Surely the Lords would grant him some peace. He knew many in the fleet sometimes even his own family considered him omnipotent_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 8**

Adama was just a man. A man pushed beyond what anyone could bear. As always his prayers brought him hope. It was as if a hand had reached down to pull his spirit up.

'Oh my love. I wish I could ease your pain. The best I can do is send you another. Please open your _heart to her when she arrives.' Illya smiled sadly._

_She loved this man. He had not failed her. Her fate had been written long ago. She hoped he find peace and love again. The new human fleet held his new mate. She was saddened by this thought but, Adama needed a helpmate. Someone to confide in and love. He had always been a good husband and father and he would be again. He just needed balance. She smiled the seal they had made would always be there but he had the room to love another. At first she had thought it might be the Siress but...He needed someone stronger. A warrior who could understand the fighting in a way she never been able to... _

So deep in prayer he failed to hear his door chimes. Then he heard the pounding and the demand that he allow someone in. Reaching out with his mind he felt his Son. Apollo, wary and worried. He rose and pulled on his shirt. Closing the hidden room he went to greet him. Grabbing a towel. To all appearances he was just getting ready to take a turbo shower. He knew his experiments had unnerved Apollo and he saw no need to further worry him.

"Enter." He commanded. As he toweled himself off." Apollo what is wrong?"

"Forgive me Father; I have disturbing news. Cylons. We barely escaped detection from a raider patrol." He paused watching as his father pulled on a tunic.

"Any signs of base ships or a base?"

"Yes Sir, We need to hide then to divert."

"No, we will not alter our course."

"Father we need to go on."

"Apollo, we need to find tylium and new food stuffs. As usual we are low. Perhaps we can raid the cylons for fuel at least."

"Raid? This idea was more like Commander Cain" What about the fleet?"

"We hide them. Any ideas where?""An asteroid field 200 metro from our present location. But how can we do it without bringing up more base ships."

"Apollo, Tell Colonel Tigh to move the fleet to this field. I want all your data in my office in one centon. Launch another patrol we need to know the limits of the cylon space. Keep them silent and report any more information am just tired of running. We will get what we need and Lord willing kick some Cylon Astrum."His voice shook with conviction."We can mine this field do any repairs and in 2o or 3o days move on." he said as he read Apollo's survey reports. As always Apollo was efficient and anticipated his requests.

--

The Taurus was celebrating finishing the bio domes when it got the order. It along with the Tarts were to produce a new fighter. Taurus had the dome and Tarts the exoskeleton. The ship was sleek and looked fast. Colonel Washy was ready to scream. It looked like they not be lacking work for a while. The "Viper "design was similar to the original with solar cells added for fueling. He grinned. He was so glad they were making this ship. Lots more marks for his crew. He loved it when they were too busy to cause any problems.

Commander Noah ordered the fleet to go to light speed. He knew that they would need to make up time. From Baltar's journals he learned that the Colonial fleet was moving only as fast as the slowest ship. They could make in risings what took the Colonial fleet centars. He knew that this would use a great deal of fuel but it would also put distance between them and the Cylons. The finished Belarus could now easily keep up. He was restless. He felt pushed to make time. He walked to his bridge ready to relieve Colonel Tyson. He considered his options and prepared to once again jump. From the examinations of the vipers it had become clear that they were advanced technologically to their Brothers and sisters. He felt that they had much to offer their potential allies. His concern was with being out gunned by the base ships. He prayed Piteous had gotten the information safely home.

"Commander we have discovered further evidence of the Colonial Fleet. It not much but it suggest we are heading in the right direction. There are really 2 trails Sir. But I guessing the one is a false trail set for our Cylon friends. The Lighting sent this over Sir. A canister. It has the Seal of Kobol on it. We could not open it Commander." Colonel Tyson said.

Commander Noah took the canister. Removing his seal which he now wore all the time he opened it. Inside he found data disks. Had the container been cut or forced open they were rigged to self destruct. Clever. He placed one in the recorder.

It was also rigged to blow if the Seal Baltar carried was used.

"Epsilon 456 latitude 692 on an angle of 2999."He read the note.  
"Old friend we are safe I pray this finds you.-ADAMA"

"Well it seems we have a map Sir." Said Colonel Tyson

"NO reverse the order and head that way. Look for traces. Commander Adama is too clever to make it that easy. His old friend would know this."

Commander Noah replaced the disks. He quickly typed out a message." To the Commander of the Pegasus. Baltar is back with the Cylons. Imperious leader in pursuit of the fleet. We will aid. Commander Noah of the First Aus

Guard Fleet. From the 13th Tribe. If we encounter contact us on frequency 3678.I believe we will be allies ageist a common foe. May the Lords be with you. He sealed the letter with his medallion."

"Colonel place this on the same path. I have a feeling The Pegasus is following being the Galactica. With luck they will get this." He smiled he hoped so 2 Battle Stars and the First Fleet that would give the cylons an unexpected surprise.

Colonel Tyson was perplexed but as always followed orders.

"Sir I have arranged a Command conference call for the morning. You wanted to go over your plans."

"Good job my friend. Now go get some rest. I have the fleet." Commander Noah ordered

Sheba saw Captain Apollo he looked wary. His patrol had found cylons. She sighed at times like this she wished Commander Cain was here. Not because he was her Father and a Living Legend but because having a second Battle Star or any other warship would ease the strain. She could not remember the last time any of the Warriors really had down time. Starbuck and Bommer had spread the bad news. Everyone was edgy. Even if they managed to elude the cylons for a while sooner or later they have to fight once more. She pushed her hair away from her face as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey, Care to buy a lady a drink?"

Apollo smiled. He was in love with this fusty woman. He checked on Boxy and the boy was sound asleep. He knew he should get some rest but he wanted company more."Sure. My treats." He took her arm as they walked to the Galatia Officer club.

The Imperious leader was amazed at the destruction of the base. Even as they followed the human fleet he reviewed the reports. He decided to let the humans find the Galactica and that rag tag mess. He destroy them all in one sweep.  
--

"Commander we have intercepted a transmission. Cylon, The Imperious Leader is going after Adama's Fleet." Colonel Tolan reported.

"Damn, we need to get back to the fleet. Are the repairs ready yet?" Asked Commander Cain.

"Sir, We have the energizers back on line. The Chief engineer afraid they will not hold Sir."

"Tolan we have to get there. Adama needs to be warned. Let's go best speed." He was not about to let his old friend down. Another Imperious leader what did they do clone them. He sighed wary.

"Commander there is more."

"More?"

"Yes Sir, The cylons are frantic. It seems they encountered a human War Fleet." Colonel Tolon said. He was smiling. Lords he hoped it was true.

Commander Cain rose. Stumbling forgetting his injured leg." War fleet...Human...Who, What and how?" A smile spread across his face. A miracle...Maybe Adama was right and the lord would provide.

The Pegasus headed out. Cain pushed his ship and crew. The news that there might be more survivors or even new allies was enough to revitalize the tired crew.

His patrols went out. They had been well away from the fleets path. He knew Adama would leave him bread crumbs. He hoped they would find them. He retired to his room. His private com went off.

"Sir the Night Hawks found the canister."

"Bring it to me Tolan. Well done. Buy the Patrol a drink on me."

Colonel Talon was glad his commander was pleased. Lately Commander Cain had seemed tired and almost human. He chuckled that was a change from his usual cocky self and Tolon had been worried.

Cain looked at the canister. It seemed intact. He opened his desk and removed his medallion. Unlike Adama he had never really been comfortable wearing it. He opened the box. Inside he got the shock of his life. Another human fleet. He scouted with joy. Not just any fleet a war fleet.

"Tolan we are going to rejoin the Galactica."

The Colonel raises a brow." Sir?"

"We are going to soon kick the cylons tails."

Tolan looked at Cain as if he had gone mad." Commander Cain handed him the coordinates.

"Reverse and invert and lets go. That path will put us ahead of the Fleet. Light speed Colonel. There is no way Adama get to meet these people first." He was laughing and smiling." Or maybe we could do it a united front."

"Yes Sir."

Hunter and Bo jay were on patrol. They were scanning making sure that the fleet did not come up against any unexpected surprises.

"Hunter, Do you think we will ever really find Earth?"

"Bo jay. I really do not care what we find as long as we find a way to kill cylons. I am getting tired of running way and hiding. As much as I love Commander Adama I rather just fight it out with the Tin heads."

Bo jay laughed. With Hunter his buddy he could be honest.

While Adama's Family considered Hunter a daughter she still was as independent minded as ever .It was good to cut out the Felbercarb and just talk. He to was tired of running. He understood the need to protect the fleet but he honestly missed Commander Cain's attacks on the cylons .He respected both Commanders having the privilege of serving under both. However the Warrior in him was tired of running.

The patrol scans showed large deposits of low grade tylium.

"Hey Bojay. good news. I scanned some Tylium. Let's get back and tell the Colonel .He can send out the miners." Hunter said

The First fleet was moving very fast. Commander Noah chuckled. He hoped they did not fly right by the Colonials. His teams of engineers had the rough schematics of the viper. He ordered it immediately produced. Val and Colonel Atraties were also working on engines that could be solar powered. It would be a gift to their Colonial brothers.

"John is you sure this will work?"

"The humans will meet up a full days before the Cylon fleet arrives. Have faith Gai."

Baltar awoke. He went down and studied Simpson small ship. It was well stocked. Food, Water survival tools. The centurions paid him no heed. He loaded weapons and data disks. All the Star charts he had. Then he returned to his sleeping guest. He considered how to break away. The Imperious Leaders arrival meant he was now more or less trapped. He had to get them away before the final Battle. Maybe saving this one women would help save his battered soul.

Maya returned to The Kobol'S Shield. Her news was for once very good. The soils had been transferred and the seedling had been planted. Her mood was happy. She grinned. Noah would be pleased. As she went in search of her husband she ran into Thor and Dana.

"Hello my son. Dana."

"Commander good to see you Ma'am."Lt.Dana said  
"Mother you look good. How is the Bularus?"Thor inquired." Trying to divert his Mother's attention.

"The domes sealed and the plantings have begun. You are off on patrol?"

"Yes. Father does not want any more surprises. So today it our turn to lead the patrols. Do not worry we will be joined by Bourke and a few others. Safety in numbers."

Maya knew her son was trying to be reassuring but...She still worried. It was after all a Mother's right.  
"Good luck and May the Lord keep you all."

LT. Dana blushed. She knew that somehow someway her faith and that of many of the fleet had been restored. She shook off the feeling as she headed for her ship. Kobol had gotten to them all.

Colonel Tigh read Bo jay and Hunter's reports. At least there was some good news. At this point even low grade Tylium would help. He longed for the days when the Galactica was refueled by fleets of tankers. He set aside his musings and ordered the mining ships out. It was vital dangerous work but they needed fuel. Apollo and Sheba were up for patrol. He hoped they were well rested. He smiled. One day his friend children would realize they loved one another. He wondered what kind of children they would produce. He chuckled. Strong Warriors and good people. He laughed. If and when Commander Cain returned he was going to be in for a few surprises.

"Ready to go Sheba?" Apollo asked. Their night had been relaxing and pleasant. Together they had eaten breakfast with Boxey. They had even walked him to school.

"I am always ready Captain. "She joked .Their night had include so much more then a drink. She woken in his arms and felt totally at peace .Going on patrol was the last thing she wanted to do But she was her Father's Daughter and would do her job.

"Then let's go ."Noticing they were alone in the hall .Apollo leaned over and kissed her hard ."For luck."

They found their ships and launched. Sheba was glad she was so good.

Because that kiss had wiped all coherent thoughts from her head.

Commander Cain was upset. As predicted, energizer 1 gave out. The Pegasus was forced to hide and once again make repairs. He rubbed his leg .The injury meant he could not even go out on patrol to ease his frustrations. He prayed he found the fleet in time.

Lt. Seth was teamed up with Ensign Patrick. He like the new warriors spirit.

His gunner Ensign Makwa was watching the scanners.

"Lt. I got something on scanners? "Ensign Patrick reported.

"What did you see?"

"Cylons Sir .Several of those base ships."

"Frak. Lets head back toward Major Thor and LT. Dana. We need to warn the fleet. "Ordered Seth.

On the other side of the fleet Lt. Samuel and Lt .Harris had also found cylons. A base on a small moon with at least four squadrons. They to sped home to the fleet. This time their shield kept them well hidden.

Major Thor flew low. His ship scanned the planet It was incredible. The Cylons had a large base. He saw several ships docked at a space port. He signaled Lt. Dana it was time to go.

They hit turbos only to run headlong into a Cylon patrol.

"Look out Thor."LT. Dana warned. He dived barely missing a pinwheel attack. Dana's Jaguar shot down the raider.

"Hit your turbo's we need to warn the fleet.""I am on it."

For several microns they ran for the fleet. They knew that they never escape.

"Dana go on ahead I am going to take these ships out."Thor reversed blasting 2 raiders.

"I won't leave you."

"Go that is an order." He shouted.

Dana ignored him as she turned and blasted another raider.  
They were hopelessly out gunned.

Suddenly a raider exploded to the right do Dana. Thor Looked up fully expecting to see the rest of his patrol. To his surprise he saw 2 vipers.

They now engaged the surprised cylons.

He wasted no time wondering about miracles.

He blasted 2 more raiders. Seeing the ship that saved him in trouble he returned the favor. Together the 4 ships quickly dispatched the surprised Cylons. Thor was glad that these machines were not quick studies. Now they faced off.

"Identify your selves. I am Major Thor of the Fire Star Kobol's Shield."

Apollo and Sheba had stumbled on to this firefight. He had almost fallen out of his cockpit when he realized the cylons were engaged against human foes. His surprise had nearly cost this man his life. Fortunately Sheba blasted the raider chasing the 2nd ship and he had reacted to it.

"Apollo?" Sheba asked uncertain what to do.

"I am Captain Apollo. Please follow us. We will take you to our ship. It looks like you both have some damage. Maintain radio silence. As you guessed we are in Cylon space."

Tactful thought Thor .His energizers were damaged and he was losing fuel. Dana wing was singed. He knew they had no choice they would never make it back to the fleet.

"Captain. Thank you for your aid. We are honored to join you." He wondered were they from the Galactica or Pegasus.

"My wing mate is Lt Dana."

"LT. Sheba here." Not waiting for Apollo to make introductions.

"Sheba."

"Relax Apollo; we want these people as friends?"

Dana laughed. Yep, _Something's were universal. The males were always wary_."Sir, I am having trouble with the controls."

"Frak," Thor said.

His response put Apollo at ease. It was clear that these were humans.

More similar then even those from Luna 7 and Pyridine.

Apollo was amazed _Fire Stars had not been around for 100's of yearns. He hoped their ship was close. Or maybe their world. Were these people from Earth? _

The four ships entered the asteroid bettor could hardly believe his eyes. Scattered and hidden amongst the rocks were over 200 rag tag ships. The human fleet. They had indeed found the Galactica.

Even knowing of the size did not prepare him for the sight of the Great ship.

"By the Lords."

Sheba grinned. _She never admit it but seeing the Galactica always gave her chills too. The Pegasus had been home. But the Galactica was legend_.

"Captain Apollo to the Galactica. Request permission to land in Alpha bay. We have guests. One who may be flying a bit hot. We ran in to a Cylon patrol."

"Permission granted."Lt. Athena said she looked at Colonel Tigh."Those ships Colonel. They Have human crews?"

"Get the Commander. He will want to know this. The signal from Apollo?"

"Scrambled Sir the moment I scanned the other ships"

"Good work Athena.""Our bays have catch holds Major, LT. If either of you lose control the cables should catch you. It is a rough ride but you are safe." Apollo explained.

"Dana can you hold it together a few more microns?"

"Not a problem Major. You must be flying on vapors?"

"No my reserves are ok. you land first. I will follow." He did not want to risk losing his love. Is that ok Captain?""Yes. We follow the same procedures."

"I owe you both a drink." Dana said the ship came in hot. As Apollo predicted the cables caught Dana ship. It was far from a perfect landing but she did land.Thor followed her in and landed beside her. As expected security surrounded them.

'Dana do not make any sudden moves. We do not want to frighten these people.'Thor mentally told his wing. He could see the advantage of this form of communication. His mind scans showed these people had no idea of their respective gifts.

_'Thor,' she was tentative I am afraid' _

_'It will be ok. Remember these folks are looking for us. At least for Earth. They will be friends'_ He hopped out of his ship. Dana did the same. They both drew a deep breath. Thor looked around. The bay was huge.

Commander Adama headed for the landing bay. He was almost running. Humans in warships. He sent a silent prayer thanking the Lords.

"Commander Zeus's sorry to report your daughter and Major Thor are over do from patrol."

"Does Commander Noah know?"

"Yes Sir, He is sending a team to investigate." Colonel Tyson replied.

"Good. Please keep me informed Colonel."  
Zeus was worried. He took heart in that his friend was already looking for their children. The news of the Cylon fleet had not been good. He prayed that Dana and Thor had not run into any surprises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers : In Chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 9**

"Frak" Said Colonel Tigh as he followed Adama out. He knew there be no way to convince his friend to let him meet the visitors first. He sighed. Almost at a run to keep up. Sometimes he wished he chosen another profession. Like maybe a barkeep.

The black shirted security guards moved in. Sheba and Apollo groaned. Council Security just what they did not need.

"Reese gets lost." Apollo commanded.

"Not a chance Apollo. I have orders to take these people into custody. Sire Uri's orders."

"This is a military matter Reese. These folks are clearly warriors."

"Yeh, Right Apollo like the last ones were?" Rees walked his eyes mentally undressing Dana. Thor moved to her only to be hit in the guts by Reese. Without thinking he reacted slugging Reese.

Sending the man flying. He had been ready to be passive and meet with the Commander of this ship. There was however no way in Hades he allow Dana to be hurt or abused. He straightened as a second guard hit him.

"That's enough "Apollo shouted.

Dana was angry she kicked a guard. By Thor suggestion she left her weapon in the cockpit. How dare these morons attack her. A free for all erupted.

Adama and Tigh entered the bay only to see Reese once again flying. Or rather suspended in the aerator had had more than enough. He wanted these peoples friendship. Thor knew Apollo had nothing to do with the black shirts. Fighting would solve nothing. He simply stopped the fight. With a look all weapons were sent flying across the bay. He raised his left hand and instantly put Reese and his black shirts on the ceiling. He walked over and offered a hand to the now bloodied Apollo. He knew this was a good man. Apollo stared clearly stunned.

Reese was in a panic, Screaming to be let down. Adama stared. He saw the young man toss Reese up with little or no real thought. Tigh was frozen afraid of what he was seeing.

"We are here in peace."Thor said as he looked up at Commander Adama. Seeing the Seal of Kobol he bowed his head in respect." My Lord forgive us. We had no choice. I thought putting him and his cohorts up there be less dangerous than terminating them."Thor considered how to continue" Major Thor Son of Noah Holder of the 13 the Seal of Kobol. Direct descendent of Lord Sagan. I greet you in Sagan's name. May the Lord's bless you."

Adama walked down. His shock visible. "Greetings in the name of The Lord's of Kobol. Peace be with you. Adama son of Noah holder of the Caprican Seal of Kobol's apologize for this fool."

He looked at Reese who fell silent. Adama wanted to shoot the man himself.

"May I have those idiots? You have my word they will not interfere again."

Thor looked at Adama."He is yours. "

Thor did not bother to release the guards instead waiting to see if Adama would or could do so. He needed to know if any were gifted.

Adama read the thought. He smiled. Well Reese did deserve it. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Reese fell to the deck.

"Commander Adama I am glad we found you." Major Thor said

Tigh watched in horror. It felt frightening the Commander was with another powerful being. He prayed. Not that he had faith but somehow Adama was converting him. Please let this not be a bad thing. They really did not need another Count Ibis.

Commander Adama was impressed. This man seemed to think nothing of his mental skills. He waited unsure of how to proceed. He shielded his thoughts.

Thor realized that he had shocked these people. He ran a hand through his hair. He had just reacted without thinking he hoped he had not frightened them to much. Dana watched as Reese sulked away.

"Major that one is running away."

"He is the Commander's problem Lieutenant ." Thor walked to her to reassure himself that she was ok. In that moment he acknowledged his feelings. He would do anything to keep this woman safe. Turning he asked." Is there somewhere private we can talk."

Commander Adama said "Yes. please follow me .My quarters will be much more comfortable."

Colonel Tigh caught Adama' s look. He motioned Warrior security to round up the councils goons. They hold them for a while at least. It give Adama a chance to find out what they had found.

As they Walked Commander Adama reached out and scanned Thor and Dana. He felt their unease and read their excitement and finding the fleet. He did not find any trace of evil design. Once inside his quarters he motioned them to have a seat.

"Commander I apologize for sending that guard flying. To be honest I did not think. I hopes my rash actions will not cause a rift between our people." Major Thor explained

"It is understood. Council Security is a major problem. I have often wanted to do just as you did. How, is it that you know about our Fleet? "He asked concern showing.

"Sir, We are from the Home worlds of Azguard and Amazonian. We are decedents of the 13th tribe but not from Earth."Thor saw Adama disappointment. He hoped his news would cheer the man.

"Our 1st Fleet under command of my Father Commander Noah left Azguard a 60 risings ago. We are on a mission to find new worlds to colonize. To answer your question. We stumbled onto the cylons as we came out of the great void."

Adama handed him a drink of tea.

Thor sipped it." We found Kobol and the maps leading to the path the others took. We discovered the traitor Baltar. His journals told of the colonies."

"Baltar Alive and with the cylons?"

"Yes, Commander. My Commander sent ships home to warn our Commandant of the Cylon threat and we began looking for your fleet. We thought you could use some help. 200 plus civilian ships. "Thor cringed "A nightmare. To protect."

Adama watched the young man. He was much like Apollo only more easy going. He clearly wanted to be honest and open.

"You mentioned a fleet?"

Major Thor Grinned a big smile. Lt. Dana joined him.  
"Thor put the man out of his misery already 'She chastised.

"We have a fleet. We do not have Battle stars I am afraid. The ships we were flying are Jaguar Fighters. We are stationed on Fire Stars. My home Ship is The KOBOL's Shield. The Fleets flag ship. We have 7 Fire Stars and a fleet of over 100 ships. Mostly military."

Colonel Tigh choked on his drink. A human fleet of Warships. He looked at Adama and saw his friends expression mirrored his own. Fire Stars. They been gone for 100's of yearns. But they had packed quite a punch. 7 Fire Stars was like getting 2 or 3 extra Battle stars. He wondered what the other ships were. Cruisers? Battleships?

"How many fighters?" asked Colonel Tigh "And how close are they to us."

Smiling Major Thor sipped his drink. He felt like Mish dome at solstice."We are on the other side of the system. Just outside Cylon and your sensor range. Each Fire Star has two squadrons of Jaguars in addition we have scorpions and stingrays. We found one of your vipers. The Jaguar the closest we have to your fighters. So would you all care to join our fleet? I am sure Commander Noah be glad to have you."

Just then the Klaxons sounded.

"Cylons "Apollo said as he ran out. He headed for his viper.

"Major, LT join me on the bridge. Tigh."

"I am on it Commander. Colonel Tigh ordered all vipers to launch.

The group headed for the bridge. Cylons had begun strafing the fleet.

"Commander Can I use your COM? We should be able to reach the fleet. Let us help fight these things. We can deal with details latter. "Said Major Thor

"Athena give the Major a com link. I pray your fleet is close. We are riding on fumes. "Adama admitted.

Thor took the link .he quickly adjusted to the fleet COM." Major Thor to the Kobol' Shield Emergency transmission."

"Commander Noah we are receiving a transmission from Major Thor. "Corporal Hans reported.

"On link"

"KOBOL's Shield Dana and I need 2246 on the other side of the system. We are engaging Two I repeat two Cylon base ships. We found the lost ones. I repeat we found the lost ones. We need assistance. Priority 1"

"Major Thor we will be there in 15 microns. Light speed. "Ordered Noah. He was happy his son was safe and sound. "Scramble all fighters we are going to engage the cylons. First fleets attack as soon as you come into range." The ships jumped once more. 7 Fire Stars. Noah ordered the other ships to stay behind and guard the rest of the fleet.

The first Fleet dropped out of light speed and its fighters launched. With in moments they engaged the Cylons. Adama and Tigh stared as they saw the ships arrive. Tigh thought. They are not Battle stars but they are a sight for sore wary eyes.

The Cylons had been caught completely off guard.

"Pilots of the Galactica the new fighters are allies." Colonel Tigh ordered.

Lt. Seth Shouted "Whoopi. Let's go shoot some tin cans."

"Colonel Tyson you have the bridge."

"Commander?"

"I am for my Jaguar. Seth's right. I want those tin cans."

Tyson sighed." Yes Sir. It seems all the Commanders are in fighters accept Commander Roma."

Noah laughed as he ran to his ship. Roma was probably being tied down by Atraties to keep her out of her Jaguar.

Commander Eve was one of the first to engage the cylons. _Sometimes being the rear guard was good. _She blasted a Cylon before he could lock onto a viper.

"Thanks whoever you are "called Apollo.

"Not a problem." She rolled and engaged two more raiders.

"I hope you do not mind party crashers Commander Adama. Thor laughed. I wish my ship could fly. That looks like fun."

Tigh starred at the young man. _He grinned come to think of it watching the Cylon be out gunned was_ _indeed fun_. Just then another transmission came in.

"Adama is this private party or can any one play?"

Adama turned as he saw the impossible. The Battle Star Pegasus." Well old friend can I play to." Laughed Commander Cain even as the Pegasus launched her missiles.

Never even in his wildest dreams had Adama envisioned this? A four no five to one advantage over the cylons."Sure old friend. The more the merrier."

Just then Sheba looked up. She could not believe her eyes.  
"Father?"

Where in Kobol's name did they come from." Said Starbuck. He watched as the Thunder and Lightning engages the closest base ship. The Fire Stars missiles were ripping large chucks out of the base ship. Then to Starbucks surprise five more Fire Stars appeared. They put out fighters that instantly engaged the raiders.

"This Is Commander Noah of The First Fleet. Any ship needing fuel please feel free to land on our Fire Stars. Pendragon and Dragon Star move up to help protect the fleet. "He smiled as the vipers watched the new arrivals ripe through the stunned cylons. "Commander Cain good of to You to join us."

Commander Cain was stunned usually he was the one who made the grand entrance.

He had a feeling he was going to like this fleets Commander. "Hey baby watch out .You got one on your tail. "He cursed his inability to fly .Sheba hit her turbo but could not shake the raider.

"I cannot shake him. Help. " She cried as her viper shook from a near miss.

Lt. Seth dove at the raider. He put his scorpion behind Sheba.  
"Here tin head feel a scorpion sting." He said as his gunner blasted the trailing raider.

"Noah, Aries let triple team them." Called Zeus.

"Sounds good to me. "Aries replied he pulled alongside his friends. Together they opened up on 6 raiders destroying them all.

"I am headed for the Galactica. Zeus Aries keep this tin heads busy.

Commander Eve, Commander Maya. Please join me. Commander Lupus, Commander Poseidon head for the Pegasus."

"My Pleasure Sir."Said Lupus as he dove past. With his friend On his wing.

"This is Commander Noah request permission for myself and Commander Eve to land?"

"Granted Commander. I have some of your friends here. "Adama said with a smile.

"With your permission Commander Adama I will meet my Father. Dana lets go."

Adama nodded

"Oh boy, I take it we are hijacking their Jags."

"Yep."

The Jaguars landed and Noah and Eve existed. Council security had come looking for Reese. They followed behind unsure what to do.

Eve and Noah were meet by Colonel Tigh who lead them Straight to the bridge.

As they left LT. Dana grabbed Commander Noah's fighter. _No way was she risking Commander Eve_ _temper_.

Thor mounted the Lightning commanders _Fighter. He knew he'd hear about it later. But, no way was he missing this fight. His Mother ship stood idle._

_He laughed. The Stingray could carry the commander's home_.

As the Commanders entered the bridge they saw the first Base ship ignite and explode.

"Greetings Commander Adama. "Said Commander Noah

The Imperious leaders fleet now joined with Baltar base ships. All eight spread across the galaxy to meet at epsilon base.

There was a gasp on the bridge. Colonel Tigh turned and got his first good look at the new arrival as they removed their helmets. Adama turned to greet his guests.

Commander Eve Starred. It was amazing. _Commander Adama could be Noah's twin. He was a bit greyer and heavier but they had the same features .The main difference was Adama seemed more Austere. She was struck by the emotion. He looked like a Lord of old. Wise and powerful. She had a funny feeling. She had many times teased Dara saying she found the best man in the fleet...Now she was wondering._

_My Lord thought Maya. The Legends are true. The Sagan does breed true_. She watched her friend pale. She grinned hardly able to wait. _Dara would find this bit of news interesting_._She been there as Eve teased her sister about Noah. Yes, Dara deserved a chance to return the favor. _

"Thank you hardly seems enough. You have saved my Son. "Noah said He recovered but was truly unnerved. _It was like looking in a mirror_. He held out his hand in friendship.

"No thanks are necessary .Your arrival has saved our fleet ,Thank you."Adama said equally amazed. As he took the hand.

Sire Uri bounded on to the bridge. His fat form pushing his way in He looked at the warriors facing Adama. _Not seeing their faces. Assuming they were the low ranking officers he been told about_.

"Adama I demand to know what is going on. Who are these people. "The last said with contempt. He Was a member of the council how dare Adama ignore him. _He saw the women. Pretty enough but obviously just socilators. _

Adama sighed. _He barely greeted his new allies and the council interfered. Sometimes he felt the Cylons were less dangerous._

Noah picked up Adama's wariness of the man. _He knew that Adama longed to toss him off his bridge ._

He had to admire the Commanders control. Maya turned and looked at the new arrival. She shook her head. Too much likes Paulus. Noah turned. His icy stare piercing Uri.

"Who is this worm that he dare interfere. "His Medallion glowed. '_Oh boy thought Maya She to had read Uri's contempt' Noah please. Thor already trashed a few. They will think we are barbarians' she _sent.

'He is a worm. Maya how dare he treat you with such little respect. Eve to deserve more. We came to help and he treats us like bora traders.'

_'It is fine. Just deal with Adama.' The mental conversation did not go unnoticed by Adama but he did not interfere._

Commander Noah took a deep breath Maya as usual was right.

"I am sorry Commander. Rudeness always makes me edgy. Allow me to introduce you. My Wife LT. Commander Maya. The Commander of the Lightning Eve. " He purposely excluded Uri and his council cronies.

"Commander Adama, My First officer Colonel Tigh my daughter Athena."

"I demand to know who these people are." Uri shouted.

Noah looked at Uri. It was clear he need to leave. "Adama I hope we can be allies. However I can tell you know that I have little patience for self serving fools. With a wave of his hand he sent Uri fling backwards.

Tigh burst out laughing. _It was turning out to be a wonderful day. First the Cylons getting whipped and now Uri. He could like this Noah._

Uri then saw the seal. He realized that he made a grave error. _He was facing a man who wore power and was not afraid to use it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The second base ship pulled back. It head centurion Forgo was not a fool ,they had lost the advantage so he retreated at maximum speed.

As the Cylons retreated a cheer went up in both fleets .Commander Cain welcomed his visitors and offered them a drink to celebrate. It was good to be around other humans.

Adama found himself once again in his quarters. He watched as Maya worked to calm her mate down. _She reminded him of Illya in that moment. He looked up to see Commander Eve watching him, her heart obviously feeling his sadness. _

Commander Adama We hope our arrival had been a pleasant surprise." Said Maya "We have had the Cylons on our tails for 30 risings and They have us a bit unnerved. We stumbled onto their fleet at Kobol. Noah has been going pressing us since then to find your people."

Adama watched Noah pace. _His manner remained him of Commander Cain. He was obviously unsure how to proceed as Adama was himself. Looking at ones mirror image had unnerved both men._

"Your Arrival was perfect. I am afraid our fleet is almost helpless. We are running on fumes. Your offer to refuel our Vipers is greatly appreciated. I take it you ships run on Tylium as well?"

"Yes, I suppose our basic engineering is the same. At least that is what our techs tell us." Explained Noah" My name is Noah please use it. The Commander thing would get confusing really fast." He smiled at last relaxing.

"Yes, though it is not a problem I have had in a while."Adama said. He to smiled. He was feeling relaxed and strangely at peace.

Commander Lupos, Commander Aries and Commander Poseidon greeted Commander Cain .Each man shook his hand and followed him to his quarters.

"You gentlemen ruined my dramatic entrance." Cain stated.

Aries grinned "Sorry about that. But we got this message to join a party. We always enjoy them."

Cain burst out laughing. _The man was not intimidated and had a since of humor. A rare_ _thing indeed."_Yes, They Cylons love surprise parties. I am glad you were here to upset their plans. Thank you." He saluted them.

"Our pleasure Commander Cain" Lupus said." We only recently met those things. I can honestly say that it was not a pleasure."

"I can see your point Noah. Please all of you have a seat. I like to know how you came to find us. As I said your help is invaluable but we are stuck. No fuel and our food and water is running low as well. We have been running for over four yearns. I think unless we get help we are done."Adama confessed.

Commander Eve looked at Noah. Then she said" I am not sure about the other Fire Stars but we have reserves of tyluim. Enough to fuel some ships. We could scrounge up water and food. We all got restocked at Kobol.""Eve right Adama we can give you some food, fuel and water. But we really need to find new sources for both our fleets." Noah agreed.

"Noah we have to wait till harvest to give them new plantings but if they have agro ships we could send some seeds." Maya added.

Adama was amazed that these new friends would try to be so helpful. He knew he had found allies worth having. Despite or maybe because they tossed the council out on their asturms.

"Any help be appreciated. But won't you need the fuel as well?"

"We have a new fuel capability. We can discuss that latter. For now if you agree I like an alliance. My Men on the Pegasus are suggesting the Same to Commander Cain. We were not sure if he was a part of your fleet?"

"Cain is and isn't. He has been my friend for yearns. However he does tend to follow his own path."Adama said." Let's all get together and work out the details. I predict a long and happy relationship." This he said as he looked at Eve.

She blushed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Especially when she saw Maya hiding a grin.

Maya raised her glass." To found family, new friends and new relationships."

The men all smiled.

Commander Roma paced .the down side of being with child no combat fighter. But there was no way she was staying out of the action. Move us up. We can lay covering fire and provide a place for those fighters to refuel and rearm."

She considered heading for a stingray. Turning she say Atraties. "Do not even think about it my dear. If you do I will have Doctor Fallon remove you from active duty. I will not risk either of you ."His words carried and the Bridge crew grinned. T_here had been no official announcement but the rumors were true. _" I will tie you down if I must ."He warned.

"Colonel that insubordination..."she blustered blushing and knowing he was right.

"You can confine me to my quarter and punish me latter. Ma'am "he said with a wink. He headed to a station to monitor the ships engines.

Roma blushed turned and ordered the Stingrays to attack. _Sometime having her husband on board was a major pain._ Fortunately the crew pretended not to see the by play.

Atraties chuckled. He just loved to make her blush. _He grinned he knew she get even latter. He could hardly wait. _

Major Dara watched as the ships brought their fighters together. The unorganized free for all had scattered the Cylon raiders .As she observed earlier the cylons did not react well to changes in tactics. That being the case She ordered all Her ships to alternate their attack formations 30 microns latter the last of the raiders was destroyed.

The battle over and the fleet once again relatively safe Colonel Tigh sat down. He could not believe their luck. He sat in the officer's lounge sipping his grog.

Tigh had been ordered to go get a drink and some dinner .It was a measure of his deep shock that he did not even argue.

Fire Stars who would have thought it possible. Early in his career he had served on one of the last remaining Colonial Fire Stars..That had not had half the grace and speed of these new ships. Bemused he wondered if it was all a wonderful dream and he reawaken to the nightmare..

Starbuck never being subtle plopped down next to him. Boomer slid up behind. Apollo more circumspect."Colonel cares if we join you?" He pulled out a chair for Sheba." What is going on Colonel?" he asked not waiting for an affirmative.

"Yes Colonel Tigh Where is my father and did he bring these warships?" Asked Sheba.

Apollo gave her a look.

Taking another drink Tigh sighed. As usual the explanations were up to him. "Sheba to my knowledge Commander Cain will shuttle over in 3 cectons along with the rest of the First Fleets Command staff. No he did not bring our guests. Commander Adama and Commander Noah along with your father are going to meet with the Council. "The last said with distain." I believe they plan to have a formal alliance worked out. That is if the bone heads on the council do not make a mess of things. The rest of the First fleet should be here shortly.100 ships mostly a military convoy."

All four officers stared in disbelief. "Bar keep get these warriors all grog. They look like they could use it. Is on me. "Tigh said he never thought he see the day when these warriors were struck dumb. It was worth the cost of the drinks to see." I was told to go get a drink, eat and cleanup .Dress uniform.

You all will also be attending. "The last said with a smile

"Colonel. "Starbuck protested.

"That is an order LT. All staff is to present our best face. We need these new allies. And we really have no alternative if we are to save our people. I hate to appear as beggars."

They all knew that was indeed the truth but they were doing to look their best anyway.

Metosphlies was enraged his pets had made a mess of his plans. He would need to regroup.

Noah smiled as his wives joined him. They were both dressed in the formal uniforms. They were as always stunning. He had returned home to his ship to prepare for the evening's festivities First there would be a meeting of all the various Commanders and the Council of 12.Maya had laughed saying maybe a Council like they had was indeed better The Galactica would host the event. Noah had not minded .He really wanted a chance to further explore the great ship. He guided them to the shuttles .There he meet his Sons and Daughter .A united front. Colonel Tyson would join them latter. He was worried about leaving the ship. He had decided to stay on board until Colonel Marcus returned from patrol. He would then join the others on board the Galactica.

Commander Cain fidgeted.

He hated dress uniforms. In fact he could not recall the last time he had worn one. He briefly toyed with the idea of going in his usual attire. However, Adama was still angry for his taking out the Base ships. Not since in deliberately angering his friend. He hoped Sheba and Cassie were there. He had missed them both almost more then he could bear.

Throughout the fleet celebrations were going on. For the first time they had true hope.

Adama dressed with care. For some reason tonight he wanted to look his best. He briefly thought of Eve. He smiled with self mocking. He was way too old for her. It occurred to him that he felt like a regular man tonight. He was still responsible for the Fleet but he was relaxed. Feeling safer now that they had other Warships around. Not since the last time Cain had joined them had he felt so relaxed. It was a feeling he prayed would last.

Colonel Tigh dressed. His boots shined and he felt happy. Under normal circumstances he avoided the council like a plague. Today however, He was eager to see them. He knew that This First Fleet Commander was going to put them in their place. It was a sight he did not want to miss.

To show good faith Commander Noah had his family join him. He wanted the Colonials to understand that they valued family and the ties that went with it. He had noticed Commander Eve's interest in Adama.

Perhaps a match could be made. After all Eve was a distant cousin. A Marriage could unite both fleets. He wanted to see if the interest was returned. His Inquires had said Commander Adama had lost his lady. Perhaps he agree to the match. After all Eve was a stunning woman.

--  
Apollo stuck his head into the pilot's quarters." Hurry up, Starbuck, Boomer. We are going to be late."

"Ah, Apollo who will notice ."Starbuck said. He was buttoning his tunic. It felt way to tight.

"Starbuck come on. You look pretty enough." teased Boomer ."I hear Commander Noah has a daughter."

"Well in that case. "Starbuck said as he pulled on his boot. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting. "He stuck a fumerallo in his mouth.

Boomer laughed and followed his friends out. He was sure Cassie or Athena have something to say about that.  
--

Sire Uri arrived Early. Dressed as usual to the t.

He staked out the room. Finding all the best vantage points .His fellow councilors had voted to allow him to speak for them. They as always followed his lead. He was not about to let Adama gain all the credit for finding these new friends.

The Imperious Leader read the reports .Another of his base ships destroyed. How had they lost? He analyzed the data.

The visitors were all escorted to the main recreation area. The officers club had been dressed up to host this party. Sire Uri was put out that they had not used the Rising Star .However he did agree it was better to use the Galactica then one of the Fire Stars. He did not believe in fate or luck. He was going to watch these new allies closely. His mind could not conceive someone helping another with no real hope of profit.

Commander Noah escorted his ladies to the officer's lounge. He understood that the fat councilor had wanted them on his ship He was grateful Adama had vetoed that idea. His respect for the man grew. In his position he has locked that fool up long ago. So much for his feeling about democracy. He grinned.

Lt. Commander Eva had joined his group. Noah smiled at her .She was of course in uniform but she looked almost as beautiful as his wives. Mara her mother had been his Mothers 2nd cousin. He had always thought of her a little cousin. Sometimes he had a hard time remembering she was 4 just years older than his wife.

Upon arriving in the landing bay they were escorted to the O club. Once inside Sire Uri immediately came up to greet them. He had been waiting for an opportunity to speak to Commander Noah. He knew his early arrival would ensure that. He was stunned to see the young beauties Commander Noah escorted. The he had of course seen. She was pretty enough but the other Jr. Officer was stunning. Sire Uri decided he wanted her for himself. She must be the Commander's Daughter. As he walked toward them 2 more Spartan officer entered the club. LT .RoAnn walked in. She was limping a bit more then usual. The last few risings had taken their toll.

Major Rorke however was there offering a steady arm and warm smiles of reassurance. He so loved this woman. Sire Uri curled his lip in distaste..

He was terrified of the sick or wounded .He had no tolerance for those he considered less then himself. His expression was noticed by the group. RoAnn cringed .Rorke wanted to knock the fat fools head in. And Noah was enraged. How dare that fool look at his wife with lust and his daughter with utter contempt? He in that moment became a firm advisory of the Sire.

TBC...

Edit on Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In Part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 10**

Sire Uri not realizing his error sauntered over to the Commanders group.

A false (what he thought was charming)smile upon his face. Several of his fellow councilors were on his heels. He held open his arms with AN exuberant welcome.

Even as he came toward them Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh entered the room. Colonel Tigh was escorting Siress Tinia. They were planning to meet Sure Duran. DuRan had swept Siress Tina off her feet .At first Tina had been concerned that it would affect her friendship with Adama. After all they had been an item for a while. Adama however had been pleased. Tina had become a dear friend but he did not love her. And To Tina surprise and delight Colonel Tigh had become an ally if not a friend .It was clear he had only disliked the idea of her being with Adama not her personally. The 4 of them had become good friends.

Sire Duran had liked and respected the Commander and become a 2nd much needed ally on the council. They approached the group.

Lt. Seth, Samuel, Major Thor and LT. Dana were on their heels.

"Ah Commander Noah it is good of you and your Wife and Daughter to join us. And your lovely crew "He off handed included RoAnn and the rest.

"Greetings" Commander Noah said formally no hint of friendliness "Let me introduce you." He said now with a cold smile.

'Noah' said Maya and Dara in his mind at the same time.

His look silenced them" I believe you have meet my Wife Lt .Commander Maya?"

"Yes, and this must be your lovely daughter. I am so pleased to meet you "Sire Uri said

Dara looked at Noah' Do it' she grinned now understanding Noah's cold smile.

Adama looked at his first officer both men could tell that Sire Uri had somehow before they arrived caused offence.

"I am afraid you are mistake. Sire...Uri was it?" Commander Noah said" This is my wife Major Dara. The young lady you looked at with such revision was is my first bor . LT .RoAnn. Her escort is Major Rorke son of my second Colonel Tyson.

His sweep of the hand encased the group. Thor bowed with Seth and Samuel along with Rorke purely mocking Sire Uri. None bothered to hide their utter contempt.

Adama approached .He received a warm smile and Noah held out his hand. Now smiling he made clear his choice of the two men. Sire Uri was enraged. He was forced to step back.

"Adama am pleased to meet you again." The two Commanders shook hands."Has Commander Cain arrived yet?"

"His shuttle is on approach now."Adama replied. He could early surprise a grin. It had been most enjoyable to see someone put Uri in his place.

"May I present my family?" Noah said" My Wives Maya and Dara."

Adama was stunned. He could almost feel sorry for Uries blunder.

"My Daughter and her Chosen Rorke. My Son His chosen Dana and my youngest Seth and Samuel."

This councilors could not fail to see the insult to Sire Uri. The normally diplomatic Noah cut him dead.

"I am pleased to meet you all." He bowed" My second Colonel Tigh, Councilor Sires Tinia and Sire Duran. My daughter Athena." He looked around for Apollo.

"Father Apollo and Sheba went to meet Commander Cain. Sheba is eager to see her Father." Explained Athena not wanting to cause offence.

"I can understand that we will look forward to meeting them." Noah replied."Adama I believe you meet Lt. Commander Eve. I was remiss earlier to properly introduce you."

"Men. "Maya sad" What he failed to explain is Eve is a cousin."

The group laughed. The tension clearly evaporating. Across the room Uri steamed.

It was to this seen Commander Cain and his group arrived to. He was speaking with the other Fire Star Commander All who had landed with in Microns of himself.

"So how many fighters do the Fire Stars have?" Asked Commander Cain .Sheba and Apollo trailed behind. They were listening intently. Sheba had been surprised at the deep hug both she and Apollo had received .For once her Father had clearly showed his affection ,So for now she was content to listen .They have more time latter .For once she was glad he was all business. She was very eager to see and hear how much relief they would be getting.

"Each Fire Star has 2 squadrons of Jaguars. Now our fleet is different then most. We also have Scorpions and the Stingray. Scorpions is 2 man fighters with both front and rear guns. The Sting ray can carry 2 to 4 man crew. They have different uses along with the rear gun they are a bomber." Explained Poseidon."They have 1 to 3 squadrons .Each Fire Star Commander got a choice of the mix."

"That sounds like your people had the right idea. Let the military run that area." Commander Cain said. Not caring that most of the Council of 12 heard his remarks. Even Adama had to hide a grin.

Starbuck and Cassiopeia arrived with Bommer and Jolly on their heels. They came from the back of the club. They snuck in by the service entrance hoping no one would realize they were as usual late.

"Commander Adama, President Tania I see we shocked you earlier." Explained Maya" Our culture allows a man to have more than one partner. The Woman as well. It is not a common thing but it happens. The only requirement is that all parties agree. My husband was quite shocked when I suggested he Marry Dara here." She grinned enjoying the surprised and stunned look from the councilors."We have been married over 4o yearns and I have never been happier. I am sure we will find more than a few cultural and political differences hope they do not prevent a close friendship from developing?"

Sires Tania was taken aback. However she had not managed to stay the President for over 2 yearns for lack of political skill." Forgive us. In the olden times our ancestor also had many wives. Though I never heard of a woman being allowed more than one husband."

Starbuck across the room dropped his fumeralle .He love to have 2 or more wives but to be a 2 or 3rd husband...

"I am sure it is a great system. I love to try that myself." Said Athena

"Indeed "said Sires Tania

The group broke in to a mutual laughter.

Athena was very impressed with the various Firstar Commanders. Aries was a handsome man. Even more stunning then Starbuck. His Dark hair and eyes were just yummy she thought while she like younger men he could have made her thinks twice.

Eve watched the room. She smiled and waited to see what else would happen. So far it was more interesting then she had expected.

Starbuck and Cassiopeia arrived with Bommer and Jolly on their heels. They came from the back of the club. They snuck in by the service entrance hoping no one would realize they were as usual late.

So far it was more interesting then she had expected.

The council of 12 had no idea how to react. Many members Looked to ire Uri to show them which way to go. Uri for his part went to the bar and ordered a drink. He wanted to seem unaffected by the direct Snub.

Commander Cain limped over to his old friend. For the first time in many yearns he too was relieved to have back up. He sighed. Maybe he was getting old but it felt good not to be totally alone.  
"Adama I am so pleased to see you." He smiled and held out his arm.

Adama was still annoyed at Cain's disappearing act but he save that lecture for private. He to be glad to see his dear friend. He meets him half way and took his arm. Instead of a simple handshake he embraced the man who was like his brother. He had always been Cain's friend and he doubted anything would ever change that. They fight, disagree and then in the end bring out the best in the other. To have Cain be a team player would be like asking Starbuck not to gamble. He grinned." Welcome home dear friend. Aries walked over to where Athena was standing. He smiled. The young lady was stunning.

"Could I get you a drink?" He asked

""Yes, Commander I believe I would like that very much." She said taking his arm and leading the way to the bar.

Apollo watched in open amazement. It was the first time he seen Athena so open to a man in yearns. He grinned. Well maybe it was time."Sheba, can I get you something?" He asked.

"Sure Apollo, ambrosia is nice." Sheba said smiling. Apollo looked good in his dress uniform. Looking over the room she was amused to see many of the males were squirming around. They all looked like little boys forced to dress up for temple. She grinned. Her Father looked the worst .She really wished she had a recorder. It be great to get him in his dress uniform.

Adama smiled." I so glad you arrived when you did Commander Noah. We were in deep trouble. The fuel and food you given us gives us a chance to move on. Please join me at the table. Our feast should be arriving soon. We have much to thank the Lord's for."

The group headed for the table. A sullen Sire Uri joined them. He was now watching awaiting a sign of weakness.

Dara watched him. The evil was clear. She wondered how the people of this fleet did not see it. For the moment she was silent. She'd share here fears with Maya and Noah in private. She was sure that man would be a problem. She wished Noah had held on to his temper a bit better. But considering the last few cycles she was surprised he had not just wasted the man.

"Commander Adama We will be more than happy to help you in any way we can. As I am sure you have guess we are brothers and sisters. I admit to be a bit overzealous and maybe arrogant." Noah paused" But until recently we were the strongest military we knew of. Perhaps that made us too sure of ourselves. We stumbled onto the cylons and by the Lord's grace escaped. We sent a warning home...However I felt the need to seek out this fleet and offer help."

"I am pleased that you did so."Adama replied. He knew that the Commander was a man well used to always leading and that he showed impatience because Sire Uri had tried to dominate him. He could well appreciate that feeling. Uri was a major pain." We hope that an alliance can be formed. We seek out Earth in an attempt to find help. I am pleased that the help found us first."

Maya grinned. Adama was going to be a good friend she could since it. He was very similar to Noah. Even his bearing. She had a wicked thought. She wondered if Noah let her take a second husband.

Noah shot her a cold look." Not funny my dear." He them grinned. He could never be stern for more than a moment.

Maya gave him a who me look.

Seth and Samuel were at the bar. Each held grog in their hands. Smelling it then taking a drink.

"MMMM, not bad." Said Samuel

"A bit fruity but, good." Seth agreed

Starbuck, Boomer and Jolly walked up.

"Hi, fellas .Enjoying the grog? "Asked Starbuck

"Yes, Thank you. It is not too bad. "Seth said "So are you gentlemen pilots?"

"Yep, We fly the vipers Star hounds ."Boomer answered.

"Nice ships .different but interesting. "Samuel replied. "I am Lt. Samuel...Sam and this is Lt. Seth My brother. Pleased to meet you all." He held out his hand.

Boomer took it and Jolly shook Seth hand. Starbuck did the same.

"Glad you guys, showed up. What type of fighters were they? they looked to have rear laser turrets?"

Sammy grinned "Yes, We call them the Stinger. Scorpions and stingrays each have them. They help even the odd a little."

"A little you all cut right through them tin cans." Jolly added.

"We try." Sammy said

Eve smiled. Aries seemed quite taken with the Commander's daughter. Maybe more than one match could be meet. She grinned at the thought of Aries as a son in law. She had caught Noah's thought and it was interesting indeed.

Adama watched his daughter smile and laugh. She was quite taken with Commander Aries. He have to find out more about the man.  
Just then council security came sauntering in. Their black uniforms seemed out of place amongst the warriors.

Reese looked at Noah with revulsion but elbowed his way to the bar. He considered" these people to be dangerous freaks" He needed to be here to protect the Sire.

Dana was standing next to Thor as Reece foolishly pushed by heritor's hand shot out to catch her as she fell off balance. His arms picked her up and gently set her aside. LT. Commander Zeus had witnessed the incident. He could not react in time to catch his daughter. Commander Cain to saw the whole thing.

"What in Hades name are you doing?" He boomed."Adama I know this is your ship, but that young man is showing a definite need for an attitude adjustment."

Reese turned. He gave the limping Commander a discussed look."Sir, I am here to protect the council. I do not need any warriors...to tell me my job." He said with a sneer.

"I am ok Thor really "Dana said attempting to cool his rage.

"Yes, no thanks to that digit droppings."

Reese stepped toward him." Look you freak. Get lost. And take your bitch with you..."

He never finished his sentence as Thor sent him crashing across the room. He was once again pinned to the ceiling. Only this time he was clawing at his throat air cut off.

"Thor Stand down."

"Father it my right. I call him out." He dropped Reese and the security man fell." I want combat for that insult. We have been polite and even risked our lives. I will not allow them to insult my mate." Rage shook him.

Sire Uri smiled his plan had worked. There be no alliance and the fleet would look to him for leadership. Adama was through.

"Combat?" Siress Tinia asked.

"Oh Lord," Maya she knew that Thor had to fight or he be labeled a coward. She also realized that this show had been planned."Yes, When a chosen or mate is insulted their intended or husband must in honor defend them. It is a battle to the death. Swords or bare handed combat."

"Reese you have caused enough problems. Arrest that man now" Adama ordered.

"You can no do that Commander he is a civilian under my authority." said Sire Uri

"Watch me."Adama said surely angry.

"Adama, My son demands combat. We must allow him that right. It is our law. If Reese refuses or you do not allow it then we must in honor leave you and your fleet. Personally I love to challenge Uri. I know he set this up."

"What, how dare you accuse me?" The fat Sire blustered.

"Do not push your luck Uri."Adama said or I might challenge you myself.

"By what right do they demand this?" Asked Sire Rodman

"By Kobalian Law All the Tribes were bound by the Code. It is clear you do not know your own laws. Yet you pretend to lead these people." Noah said. He faced the Councilor his Seal showing as his hand touched it."Thor is my heir. He may fight for his honor and that of his wife."

Adama sighed. He knew he had to allow it or condemn the whole fleet.

"Reese, this time you have gone too far. Over and over you have overstepped your place. Kobolian law is clear. You will fight Thor. However; it will not be to the death. That is against our, laws. Thor will that be enough?"

"Sire Adama I will accept that. But understand he will live...barely."

Reese by now was shaken. He felt like he had been tossed to the lopuses.He looked around hoping to find an ally. Even his friends stepped back. He now realized he risked the fleets future there be no help for him. He have to fight the freak.

"Thor you do not have to do this really." Dana said. She had been touched by his defense but dud not wants to be the cause of a rift between their new friends.

"Dana, I am doing this. It is my right. And before you say it is archaic. Remember I am very traditional in my views." He kissed her." I will not kill him just bloody him a bit. I will even promise not to hurt him to much ok."

"But you said-"

"I was bluffing I would not risk this alliance. We need to get this Sire Uri cut down to size. It was a setup. I will not be used to make our brothers fear us. We are here to lead them to safety but they do need to understand that we will not follow their foolish Council. Trust me." Thor explained.

"Frack, Thor is really pissed."Seth said

"What is this challenge?" Asked Starbuck

"Your Reese insulted Thor's chosen. Now under normal circumstances he might have let it slide. But Reese has been pushing it. In addition Thor has only just realized his feelings. Add to that the fact that the cylons almost killed our Father wife. With Thor feeling responsible. Well he is a little sensitive about Honor at the moment." Sammy Explained.

"A little?" Said Starbuck with a wary grin" Personally he could tear that digit slop apart .Reese is a major problem and always has been."

"Commander we can set this up in the triad ring." Offered Colonel Tigh. His expression was grim.

"I will not fight that freak. He flatten me with a look." Reese squealed.

"Maybe you should have considered that first." Snapped Adama" You will fight him but It will be a fair match. Your careless actions have once again endangered the fleet. For once you will answer for it. Even your Father will not protect you this time."

Uri gasped. He had always kept his relationship to Reese a secret. Using the man but never truly caring. Adama was now threatening to revel the relationship when it could hurt Uri the most. He had underestimated Adama Ruthless nature, Or was it just now surfacing because he felt at ease. It was then he noticed Adam's medallion seemed to glow. It was now bright like Noah's. What did this mean?

Alright Commander" Reese said with contempt." I will fight this freak. You may want to align yourself with these things but I will show the fleet that they are no better than us. Not everyone will want to be around them. When and where Thor."

"I would say right now. If the Commander shows us the place. In fact to be fair to you I will fight blindfolded. And I give my word I will only fight as a warrior. I will not use my special talents." He enjoyed watching Reese pale." You can even be armed. I just want my wrist bands."

Dana groaned. Thor was really pissed. The last time he fought like that he broke his opponent's legs.

"The dinner can wait Commander. I agree with these people .Thor young lady was badly insulted .If it had been my Bethany I have shot that black shirt on the spot. "Commander Cain said "We need to get this resolved so we can all enjoy a civilized meal."

"As much as I hate the idea. I think you are right Cain .Let the ring be prepared. Reese will be given the instructions and we will all meet there in 15 microns."

Eve smiled. She admired Adama willingness to see honor satisfied even though he disagreed with the methods. Cain was more ruthless that was clear. But she was drawn to the quieter soul.

The Fleets media was all in attendance. It meant keeping this "Combat" quiet was impossible. They of course had had no idea of the differences their new allies had. However it was now spreading through the fleet. Many wondered if Count Iblis had returned .There was an excitement. It seemed that despite the constant threat of death for themselves, Members of the fleet actually enjoyed violent sports. They cheered loudly as triad players bloodied each other on the field. Colonel Tigh shook his head. He had a feeling they get more than they bargained for.

Already the odd maker were taking bets. He saw Starbuck wager 40 cubits on the newcomer Thor. He though it was a good bet but Reese was sneaky and underhanded.

He also outweighed his opponent by 2 or more stones. It would be interesting.

He wondered if Adama mind him placing a small bet on Thor to win.

Unknown to Thor and the others Sire Uri sent to the Rising Star for his personal sword. True it had not been used in many yearns but he kept it sharp. As much as he hated to.

Reese was his only son and deserved a chance.

His sword dipped in a sleeping drug would be that chance. The rest was up to his Wiley son.

Noah looked at his son. While he knew it was necessary to deal with Uri he hated risking Thor. It had been a deliberate attempt to create a breach. He knew it and most of the Council were aware of it. He sighed politics. He hated it. He watched his son put on his custom arm bands Gauntlets. They encircled his wrists and 2 on his upper arms. Used properly they would keep Thor from injury and they were weapons when used against an opponent up close.  
"You really do not need to be blind folded. You given him enough of an advantage."

"Father it actually easier to do it that way. But I promised not to you know send him across the room. It hard to do that by accident if I cannot see him."

"All right .Just is careful I want Grandchildren you know."  
--

In the locker room Sire Urie handed Reese his sword. It was a wicked blade of 2 meters. It double edge was capable of cutting through titanium with a single stroke.

"Listen Reese. I lend you this to help even the odds a bit. It made of the finest gamines Steele. It also has a poisoned tip. Just a drug to slow down your opponent nothing lethal.

He left out that the slower reflexes would kill the opponent. I expect you to win. You are my son and I will be very unhappy if you fail to eliminate this treat to my position."

"Yes Sire." Reese said. He could not believe his luck. These swords were very strong and Uri had even tipped the blade. Surely his father did have some feelings for him after all.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 11**

They stripped down and Thor walked out in to the ring His upper torso showed off scars from previous battles. His Well conditioned beady made the odd makers slightly worried. He may not have been as bulky as Reese but it was clear he was no weakling either.

Because the match was non lethal there would be rest periods allowed. Breaks to check for injury. Both Reese and Thor were more than ready to go. The crowds were pensive. Many were not fond of council security but they also were wary of cheering for an outsider. It was well known that in triad at least Reese was very good. Many considered his strength to be a bonus.

The mask was tied to Thor's head. The council considered Thor and his people arrogant to think they needed such a handy cap.

Zeus smiled. _His Best friends son was an able fighter. He had helped train him himself. He knew his daughter's honor would be more then defended. He did in fact think Thor should have been cuffed as well. He smiled. If he had suggested that! His daughter would have screamed_.

The match began quickly. Reese jumped off as soon as allowed. Thor however had expected that move and jumped to the side rolling away. His wrists up to defect the downward blow.

Illya watched Adama. He was concerned but kept looking over at Eve. Yes this was the one. Soon her husband would once more find love and have his spirit recharged. While she was saddened she was also grateful. She let go and gently kissed his brow. She been honored to love him but released him to Eve's care.' Be happy my love and find a new love and peace with al my blessings!'

The sword hit and knocked Thor to his knees. One thing he would give Reese he was strong. He kicked up and sent the man rolling. He rose and dove taking Reese to the mat his fist landing solid blows to the face. He felt Reese's nose break.

"Well not too shabby, freak. I am going to cut your heart out for that."

Thor merely grinned. So _far this was a lot of fun. He enjoyed combat. It always made him feel alive. He wondered if maybe he was a throwback to a darker time. He swung and hit Reese in the leg. His own arm barely deflecting a killing blow. Too bad Reese was such an idiot. He was really good and he makes a fine warrior if he ever learned to be on the right side. _

Commander Adama watched heart sick by the display. _How could they have conflict so early on. Eve touched his arm. She sent peace and calm to his troubled heart._

"Commander your Reese is really good considering he not used to the sport. Sire Uri must be proud of his boy."

Uri and Adama looked up surprised. _Uri did look pleased. Until now he'd always seen his son as a liability or someone to use. But it was clear that even though Adama disliked him he wished Reese no ill will. And the boy was doing really well. He felt proud and ashamed for having set this thing in motion. _

"Adama please, Stop this I think. I do not want Reese injured."

_Adama was shocked and amazed at his foe words but he was powerless to stop the battle._

Reese slashed at Thor cutting his midsection. It was a shallow wound but enough that the drug had now entered his system. Thor rolled to the left and clocked Reese in the face. He stumbled backward falling. Thor kicked out knocking the sword away. He preferred hand to hand combat. The 2 men wrestled neither gaining an easy advantage. The thinner air and slept drought had begun to wear down Thor. He did not understand why he was suddenly so weak and tired. He pushed out of a pin. Gasping he dove away trying to regain his breath. As that happened Reese grabbed his sword and using it as a club hit Thor hard driving him to his knees. Thor responded by once more hitting upward. He too brought down Reese. The sword was tossed away as it became a simple slug fest. Thor knew he had to end the fight. He was about ready to drop. He dove catching Resse off guard and hitting him in the throat. Not an elegant move but one that quickly rendered the opponent unconscious's Reese fell. Thor pinned him. Once the fight was over he made sure Reese could breath he fell forward into his Fathers waiting arms.

Sire Uri ran down. He did not care anymore about the secret. _He merely was concerned for his son. Reese had fought bravely and almost won. It was enough. Uri knew that from this day on he be glad to call this man his son. He only hoped he was not too late to make amends. _

Dana wondered why men could fight and hurt each other and then suddenly become friends. _She sighed. Watching as Thor helped Reese to his feet and offered his hand in friendship. Reese took it. Truly amazed that he had been defeated. Maybe the Lords really did defend the right. He saw his father approach and was sad that he had once again failed him. _

"Reese my boy," He was hugged by Sire Uri" You did well. I am proud of you."

Reese was dumb founded. He looked into his father's eyes and saw genuine concern and pride. He stood up a bit straighter.  
"Thank you Sire."

Noah walked to his Son and untied the mask. He too was proud of his son. _Now that the anger and distrust had been beaten they could find peace. He looked at Adama and the council and realized they to understood the symbolism. _

"You see Commander nothing a bit of blood could not work out." Eve said" I know you disliked this way of dealing with the problem. However something's are best dealt with on a very basic level."

"Yes Eve some things are. "Adama agreed. _He hated violence but he had begun to understand his new allies. They were Warriors in the true since of the word.Honorable and they followed the old ways. What this meant to his people he was unsure. But maybe just maybe it would work to their advantage. In the days of the Lords alliance were made through family. He now saw that first hand. Odd how he never considered that before. He looked at Apollo and Sheba. There was a strong match and it would unite his and Cain families if and when those two ever realized their feelings. He saw Athena responding to Aries and smiled. Alliances did not mean there were no feelings involved. He looked at Eve. Yes, he could feel emotion there as well. Maybe just maybe he looks up the old laws and customs... _

Siress Tinia walked with Dara and Maya curious to their roles in the fleet. She was pleased to show them a small group of paintings that hung on the council walls. They were artworks that had been rescued or painted in space. Each made the Galactica's council room seem less cold.

"The Art work is lovely." Maya said sensing the sadness in Tinia eyes as she looked at sense from her home world.

"Yes we never realized how blessed we were until we were forced to flee. Odd how one misses the small things like a sunset over a lake."

"Yes, I can understand that. "Sympathized Dara "Much of our lives have been spent with the fleet. It is over population that threatens our worlds."

On board Baltar's ship...

"Baltar are we going to die?"

"Everyone dies Simpson. But I do not intend on doing so for many yearns. And I will keep you safe as well. I do not know why I care. But I do. For some reason you make me care again. I do not want to but I do. So I will keep you safe. I think we need to get away. I find myself wanting to make amends for my deeds ."He looked away. "I may never be a saint but I will not die without trying. I want to save your people and warn them. OH it sounds improbable even to me. But I want redemption. I want to feel human once more. Maybe If I help save your people I can feel that again."

Simpson watched unsure if she believed him or trusted him. _But in the end she needed him to get away so what did it matter. She too had demons to vanquish he let the Gods judge Baltar she had enough sins to make up for without presuming to judge his._

"Take me to see Commandant Able."

"Sir the commandant is with the Orion 6 delegation. Commander Paulus could fit you in 20 microns?"

"Lt. I have orders to take my information only to the Commandant. So tell me where I can find him. Or I will have you arrested for insubordination. "Said The Sub Commander.

Commandant Able was very disturbed by the news he received. It was clear that his people now faced another threat. One even more deadly than their dying worlds. He had to agree with Noah .The 12 colonies could be a safe place for them if they could destroy the Cylon threat. He hated the idea of taking over worlds populated by fellow humans. He did however realize that the colonies and their star system was their best hope .Maybe they could help the survivors and then take over the Cylon empire .He knew he could live with that thought easily .He bent over as pain raced through his body.  
Stepping to the communications center he called for his son. He would send the 3rd fleet immediately to the colonies. First to Aid the survivors and second to secure an alliance that would allow them to begin transferring their people to the 12 worlds. The information they had listed four unpopulated moons .Space enough for colonies to build on it was a start. At least they have solid ground beneath their feet. Azguard and Amazonian were both suffering from quakes.

RoAnn went to the Triad court floor quickly. She saw a med tech already attending Reese along with a very concerned Sire Uri watching like a Hawk.

She and Rorke arrived just in time to catch Thor as he fell forward. His Arm was bleeding badly and he fainted from blood loss and the drugs.

"Thor! "Dana cried as she leaped to the floor. Uncaring that it was a 6 metro drop.

"Rorke get my bag. RoAnn commanded.

RoAnn quickly began to clean out Thors wounds. Most were relatively minor. The worst was a large gash in his left arm. It was just below the protection of his arm band.

"Damn this is a deep wound. "She said." This may sting some. She poured disinfectant over the wound.

Thor bites back a curse as she sealed the wound.

"Well Commander it seems our problem are solved. Honor's been satisfied and I believe your Sire Uri learned a valuable lesson. "Eve said "Perhaps now we can work out a pact between our peoples."

"Yes Commander Eve I believe we can. So tell me how many ships do your Fire Star fleets have? Could you build Battle stars? I would Ask Commander Noah but like Sire Uri he checking on his son."

Commander Eve Smiled. "We have 13 fleets. Not all have 7 Fire stars. One is mostly the supply ships and recon vessels. The others have more cruisers and battle ships. Each does however have at least 2 Fire stars. Our fleet and the 2nd and 3 rd fleets have the most combat vessels. Of course each colony has various trading vessels and some smaller home word defense ships. Like a guard unit really. They act as stellar police and enforce the trade laws as well. Most personnel on those vessels are former military. All in all we have over 500 warships. Last count there were 75 Fire Stars with two in construction stages. Three were due for a total refit. So active ships in that class maybe 70. That could be called on immediately. That is if they to have not been sent out on scouting missions."

Adama frowned. "Were they scheduled to leave and could they be recalled?"

"Only the Commandant son was due to leave on the next mission. Ours was moved forward so unless Commander Noah has other information there is no telling .His fleet leavening would be bad. Like us it has a large compliment of Fire Stars .If the Commandant sends aid to their colonies I would say he would send his sons fleet. Next to Noah he is the best we have."

"I see. "Adama hoped in his heart that aid would go to his home worlds. He hoped that there were survivors. It had always bothered him that they had been forced to leave so many good people behind.

Eve touched his arm in comfort. Her gift was calming others. She saw no reason not to ease Adama great Burdon. This Man had done an amazing thing. Saved people from all his colonies and protected them against great odds.

"Simpson .Wake up. It is time for us to go. "Baltar said. He nudged her. She awoke slowly and looked at his concerned face.

"Come, we need to be away. I hope you are right and your outer colonies will not ask too many questions .I fears if we stay here we will die."  
That got her moving .Baltar wanted to live and that meant she had o trust him. She dressed and nodded. "I think we can make it."

Baltar smiled. Whether they did or not maybe he would be granted a small measure of mercy for trying to save this woman.

"Baltar has come back." Said Gai to John "I knew he could be redeemed."

"It is early yet. Do not have false hope. He has had many chances .I to hope he returns to the light. We will see."

Commander Eve Smiled." We have 13 fleets. Not all have 7 Fire stars. One is mostly the supply ships and recon vessels. The others have more cruisers and battle ships. Each does however have at least 2 Fire stars. Our fleet and the 2nd and 3 rd fleets have the most combat vessels. Of course, each colony has various trading vessels and some smaller home word defenses ships. Like a guard unit really. They act as stellar police and enforce the trade laws as well. Most personnel on those vessels are former military. All in all we have over 500 warships. Last count there were 75 Fire Stars with 2 in construction stages. 3 were due for a total refit. So active ships in that class maybe 70.That could be called on immediately. That is if they to have not been sent out on scouting missions. IN addition Noah said many more ships are being built to carry our populations to safety."

Adama frowned. "Were they scheduled to leave and could they be recalled?"

"Only the Commandant son was due to leave on the next mission. Ours was moved forward so unless Commander Noah has other information there is no telling. His fleet leaving would be bad. Like us it has a large compliment of Fire Stars .If the Commandant sends aid to their colonies I would say he would send his sons fleet. Next to Noah he is the best we have."

"I see. "Adama hoped in his heart that aid would go to his home worlds. He hoped that there were survivors. It had always bothered him that they had been forced to leave so many good people behind.

Eve touched his arm in comfort. Her gift was calming others. She saw no reason not to ease Adama great Burdon. This Man had done an amazing thing. Saved people from all his colonies and protected them against great odds.

"Simpson. Wake up. It is time for us to go. "Baltar said .He nudged her. She awoke slowly and looked at his concerned face.

"Come, we need to be away .I hope you are right and your outer colonies will not ask too many questions. I fear if we stay here we will die."  
That got her moving .Baltar wanted to live and that meant she had o trust him. She dressed and nodded. "I think we can make it."

Baltar smiled. Weather they did or not maybe he would be granted a small measure of mercy for trying to save this woman.

"Baltar has come back." Said Gai to John "I knew he could be redeemed."

"It is early yet. Do not have false hope. He has had many chances .I to hope he returns to the light. We will see."

After the combat and the various injuries Sire Uri realized he had been blinded by ambitions .He could have lost his son. A son he did not deserve. Yes Reese had many character flaws but then, he never had a father to help him grow up properly. Oh Uri knew he had paid for the boy's education but he never been there. He had seen Reese as an embracement a mistake that could have ended his career. He was a fool. He resolved to acknowledge Reese and to make up for all his foolish deeds. Maybe if he was lucky he finally has a family again.

Thor's wounds were sealed and the healing had begun. He hated the fuss and was embarrassed to have passed out. His first site was to see Dana and RoAnn leaning over him worried .He hoped he was still able to fly.

The Klaxons went off.  
Over the announcement system." Incoming Cylons. Battle Stations"  
The Warriors all scrambled heading for the landing bays they had to get back to the Galactica.

Commander Noah Contacted the fleet "All Fighters launch Cover those civilian ships. Protect the Galactica shuttles. Keep the bays clear. Or we will be in real trouble." He looked at the information. There were 7 Base Stars approaching and waves of small fighter incoming.

Adama, Tigh and Athena were all entering the shuttle.

"Move it LT. We need to get back. His is Commander Adam Launch All vipers as soon as you can. Alert the reserve squadrons in the fleet. We are facing at least 7 Base stars."

Athena grimaced she knew it had taken only 5 to destroy the colonial fleet. "Commander I am for my viper."

"Permission granted LT. But be careful. "Adama hated sending his children out. But at least this time they had help. Cain and the Pegasus were already moving into protect the rear. He watched as 4 Fire Stars launched fighters and took up position around the fleet. Commander Eve's ship moved alongside the Galactica her Jaguars providing cover for the launching vipers.

Adama smiled. Well at least we will give them one Hades of a fight.

Commander Cain moved the Pegasus between the fleet and the incoming fighters. He smiled grimly." Colonel Tolan fire at will. Let's see if we can reduce the number of fighters out there"  
Commander Eve was happy to pull up beside the Galactica. It meant her ship see some real action. "Get those fighters launched. Team up remember everyone watch out for those pinwheels."

Commander Aries moved up alongside the Pegasus. He knew Cain would try to take out those base ships. He was not going to allow the man to commit suicide. He knew that his ship could provide cover for the Pegasus. He wondered if the cylons had any idea what they would be facing .Poseidon pulled up on the other side of the Pegasus. Yes they were going to have fun blasting those tin cans.

Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer and Sheba all headed for their vipers .Each was worried but also slightly happy. They had the Pegasus, Commander Cain and a whole fleet to watch their backs .For once they felt like they had a chance.

"By your Command"

"Speak centurion."

"Our fleet is approaching the human fleet. It has grown. There are now over 300 vessels."

"Destroy them all." Demanded the Imperious leader.

"Sir, there are 2 Battle Stars and several cruiser class vessels. The Pegasus and two smaller ships are on intercept course. They are engaging our raiders."

"Then they will be destroyed. Bring Baltar to me and his new companion. I want him to see the end of Humanity before I destroy him."

"By your Command!"

--  
Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh entered the bridge .Omega turned and said. "All vipers are launching Commander. Commander Cain, Commander Aries and Poseidon are on an intercept course. The Jaguars, Stingrays and Scorpions from those 2 ships are engaging the raiders. The remaining Fire Stars are protecting the fleet and the Galactica. The 1st Fleets civilian ships have moved up with ours. The Battleships cruisers and frigates are providing support. Sir I think we have a chance. "He was so obviously happy. Happy to be able to report a real fleet to protect them all.

"Good Work Omega. Rigel gets me Commander Noah."

"Yes sir" Rigel said

"Yes, Commander Adama hope you do not mind. I sent my ships out to cover the fleet. The Kobol's Shield is moving up beside you. I like to see if we can split the cylons. Do you agree?"

"I believe Commander's Cain, Aries and Poseidon are doing that as we speak .It's a good plan .I'd rather take on two or three base ships rather than all seven at once. "Adama replied ."Besides we are kind of winging it here. Once we win this we really do need to figure out a battle plan. "he was smiling. For once Adama was more than ready to engage his old foes.

Commander Eve ordered her fighters away. "Keep the Galactica and us covered. We will be moving up to engage that base star. Colonel when we are in range launches the missiles."

"Yes ma'am."

"My Lord Apollo looks at all those raiders!" Sheba cried.

"I see them Sheba, but the Scorpions and stingrays are making them run a bit. All Galactica viper's pair up with the friends. It seems they are confusing the cylons. Let's use that."

"This is fun. "Seth called to his brother" opps I got one on my tail. Hermes knocks that tin can down "He called to his gunner.

"Will do Sir." Ensign Hermes replied. He loved being the rear. Unlike many he enjoyed being the gunner. He loved blasting the enemy. And shooting cylons was even better because they were not living beings.

"Bring the Pegasus to firing range for the Missiles. Warn our Fighters. Launch tubes 1 and 2"Cain ordered.

"Lock on the torpedo's Fire 1 through 4 "Ordered Poseidon. He hoped the combined punch would kill the base star.

"Let the torpedoes 1 and 3 on that 2nd base ship. We can not let Cain and Poseidon get all the glory. "Aries ordered.

"Commander Eve the Cylon raiders are making suicide runs on the bays. They hit alpha bay .Fires are under control. But the bay is out for the moment."

"Order Golden Knight to protect Beta bay. We need to be able to refuel and rearm. Get me the Galactica."

"Yes Commander Eve" Adama said.

"We may need to use your bays. A Cylon raider put Alpha bay down."

"No problem Commander. They always do that if we let them to close. I will let my crews know to expect your ships as well as our own. Do you need to pull back?"

"No, we just need a friendly landing place. Fire all lasers. Sorry. Those raiders are thick as fog."

"Yes, But our combined fighter force is clearing it some. Good luck. "He turned to answer Colonel Tigh.

The first Base ship was rocked by the missile and torpedo attacks. It shuttered and shook .The damage was extensive as a torpedo ripped into it tedium tanks. Within micron it exploded in a blinding light. Taking out about a dozen raiders that were returning for fuel.

"Oh, My Lord. What a wonderful sight "called out Boomer.

"One down six to go "quipped Starbuck "I think the odds are shifting in our favor."

"It be nice. To win decisively for a change. "Apollo agreed."Starbuck a bit of help."

"What again?" Starbuck quipped.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers : Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 12**

"It be nice. To win decisively for a change. "Apollo agreed."Starbuck a bit of help."

"I'm coming buddy. "Starbuck hit his turbo 's and headed for Apollo.

"I got you captain. "Called Rorke. He was in a Jaguar today. He blasted the raider and rolled off to go help Ensign Patrick who was dodging three raiders.

The cylons were confused by the joint efforts of their human foes. They did however have the advantage of numbers. They continued to do strafing runs hoping to cripple a few ships.

"Watch out they are going for the Landing bays. "Called Lt. Commander Roma "Bring the Daggits back. I want those bays kept clear."

The ship rocked and a raider crashed into it.

"Ma'am, Fires are on decks one and two Fire teams request assistance. "Corporal Janis reported.

"Call up the reserves and keep firing. We will fight the fires but we cannot move from the fleet. Those civilian ships would be sitting ducks."

"Yes Ma'am "The Corporal relayed the order knowing it was going to be a long shift.

RoAnn was attempting to get Thor to the life center of the Galactica. They had flown over with Commander Adama and his people.

"Thor You needs to rest. This arm a mess. You cannot fight this time." Knowing what he would ask next. She shook her head no.

"RoAnn You can heal it. Do it now I need to be out there. Please."

Cassiopeia watched the inter change. Wondering what was going on. Even with sytha skin Thor is off flying duty for at least a day or more.

"Thor, really you need to rest. But , I guess you will go either way. "Seeing his look of determination. RoAnn placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes. She visualized a healed wound. Within moments a glow surrounded the wound as she sealed it and forced the healing. Thor grimaced but knew in moments he be on his way to his ship to join the Battle. RoAnn was sure Maya was going to kill her.

Cassiopeia watched as a miracle occurred. Thor's wound was suddenly completely healed not even a scar remained .These people were really quite different and it frightened and fascinated her. She looked at RoAnn who appeared really tired.

"Cassie, May I have something to drink "RoAnn said as she rocked an her feet. The effort had left her weak and slightly sick to her stomach.

Cassiopeia ran to get a drink. _She wondered what other surprises these people had in store for them. _

"Hey where do you think you are going?" called Flight Sgt Havion

"I am getting a shuttle home .I want to join the fun ."Thor Shouted.

Havion shook his head officers were all crazy regardless of where they came from. NO way fighting Cylons was fun It was just a major pain in the astrum.

Thor's shuttle landed on the Kobol's Shield without incident. He ran to his Jaguar anxious to join the battle. Cylons they were going to be a problem.

Baltar walked toward the imperious leader. He was frightened .For some reason he and Simpson had been dragged in here.

"By your command." A centurion said to the Leader. "We have lost a base ship and the Pegasus is closing in along with two of the new ships."

"Destroy them. "The Imperious Leader demanded.

Baltar looked out and aw the battle raging. _It was clear to him that the cylons Imperious Leader had underestimated the forces under the Galactica. For once he was grateful for Cylon arrogance. It might just save his life. _"Leader withdraw." He said "While he once more wished to regain his humanity he still wished to live to do that he had to get free.

"Baltar we will destroy the Humans."

"YOU ARE Getting killed out there "Baltar said "They are winning withdraw or we are lost"

The Imperious Leader reviewed the Data and as he did so the Nova and Dark Moon Destroyed a second Base Ship. He had to agree the odds were shifting. "Centurion order a withdrawal have Base ship 33 cover our retreat."

"Bye you Command"

"Imperious Leader allow me and Simpson to return to Base ship 32 we can cover your withdrawal." Baltar offered_. Now was his chance to escape under the confusion of battle. He knew there would never be a better chance_.

"I will allow it Baltar. Defend this ship. Escort Baltar to his shuttle."

"BY your command "responded the gold centurion

On Asguard in the capital city of Sparta the council was arguing.

"How do we know this is not some elaborate trick? To ensure your son succession." Demanded Commander Paulus

Commandant able rose indignant. "Because I am sending Jashua to the colonies with the 3 rd fleet and 13th fleet. You will take over here. As you have plotted since the beginning. I think that this would please you Paulus. After all ,the only ones who can challenge you will be gone from the home worlds. Do not interfere it not in your best interest."

Commander Paulus considered for a moment. _Yes it would be in his interest to allow this. He still has enough personnel to crush any resistance and with Jashua gone he could eliminate Commandant Able with no one to care. _

"I still believe this is foolish. There are no 12 Worlds. That Book you prize is myth. I cannot believe you follow that ancient trash. But you are right it is in my best interest to be the sole possible heir here. So send the fleets and let them be damned."

Commandant Able shook with rage. _He knew in sending his son he doom the home worlds to Paulus ambition. However he knew they need new homes and he could not trust anyone else besides his family to follow his orders so directly. At least JHashua would live. He would this once be selfish and save his family. He would stay and protect his people but his son and daughter would be free to save the human race. He would serve to the end of his days but they would have a chance."_They will leave in 3 risings. Dismissed Paulus."

Paulus was fuming. He hated Able and his self rightness attitude. The masses were sheep to be used. Yet Able and his family _catered to their whims .Soon soon the home worlds would once again understand what a strong leader was. He with the help of Metoshopholies would control the masses. Their faith in that priest and divine deliverance would ensure their obedience. Any who failed to accept his rule would be destroyed. There was no one left with the bloodline or power to stop him_.

"Father, you cannot be serious. How can I leave you. If I do you will not survive."

"Enough Jashua's am not a feeble old man. I have ruled for 90 yearn I have some time left." Able shouted .

He did not believe it but knew he had to get his son away. "We must help the 12 worlds. I am certain our future lies with our brothers there. Noah is seeking out Earth and with luck we will have new allies and world to live this new threat. The Cylons are real and I know we will be lost without help. You must do this. Paulus will lead us to destruction. I sent Maya and the First fleet away for safety. Now I send you as well. Some of our peoples must survive. If you go quickly you may return in time to prevent any damage. You will go in 2 risings. Dismissed."

"But, Father..."

"We will talk more before you leave. Now go there is much to do."

"Yes Sir. "Jasuha said.

Able watched his son leave with a heavy heart. _He knew he lied. Their home worlds were doomed. But he save what he could. His family and the fleet. Maybe it was selfish but for once he sees to their welfare first. He do what he could here but Metoshopholis cult grew daily and Paulus controlled them. Darkness was descending on the colonies. He prayed for a deliver. Someone who carried a Seal to save them. He sent Noah away because he had not been the right Man to challenge Paulus. There was too much personal history and their people knew it .Paulus counted on that fact to keep him unchallenged. Jashua was a good man but not yet strong enough or hard enough to challenge a man of Paulus nature. He needed someone who understood ambition and who had no scruples about how he achieved his goals. What he needed was a man who understood Evil and could face it down...Perhaps someone almost as ruthless as Metoshopholies and Paulus._

Commander Jashua knew his Father was being less then truthful. _Already news of the murders on the moons were coming in. Metoshopholies and Paulus had much to answer for He hated being ordered away. However having been in on the Briefing with Sub Commander Petrous he knew that they had to help. His fleets would seek out the 12 worlds and attempt to aid any survivors or at least gather intelligence. Then they join the First fleet. _

Baltar walked behind the centurions . He helped Simpson board and then turned. Without a thought he shot the two guards and launched his shuttle. _For good or ill he was on his way to the Asguard and Amazonian Home worlds. Perhaps redemption would find_ _him. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Commander Noah."

"Yes Colonel?" Noah said

"The Cylons appear to be withdrawing. Our fighters want to presume?" Colonel Tyson

"Get me the Galactica and Pegasus. I think we need to withdraw. Let them go for now. But I want Commander Adama and Commander Cain's input they are more familiar with cylon tactics. "Noah said

"Commander Cain on line and Commander Adama to."

"Well gentlemen are we going to give chase?" Questioned Noah

"No" Cain said. He shook his head no.

Adama was shocked" Cain?"

"I know old friend. Normally I would like nothing better than to chase them gogamonging tin heads down. But I know my ship is in need of repairs and so is several of Noah's fleet. Not to mention the fact that we have more civilian ships." The last said with definite annoyance. "I suggest we regroup. Do repairs and move out. We can attack latter when we are more organized."

"Well, that would be my advice as well...One question where Commander Cain?" Adama laughed. It seemed his dear friend had at last learned prudence .Odd since for once he wanted to chase down the cylons.

"Ha-Ha ... Adama. It just we finally have a War fleet again. And I want a chance to use it. The Cylons may be trying to lead us into a trap. But I suggest we meet and discuss strategy."

Noah chuckled. it was clear he was missing something. "Well why come on over here. We can go over the plans on the Kobol's Shield. I have full info on the fleet's defenses and it is easier to show you what we can do from here. I think we need to find a place to do repairs. Any ideas?"

"Tolan give the recall order."

"Commander?"

"Do it my friend for once we are going to be careful." He laughed" For the moment at least."

Tolan grinned."Yes, Sir...You know of course noones going to believe it was your orders sir."

"Yes," he laughed" Poor Adama he will get blamed...and you know I think he actually wanted to chase the tin heads this time?"

Tolan looked skeptical.

The recall order came through.

"Ah ,you have to be kidding. "Jolly gripped" We are winning."

"Yeh, what gives?" Giles said" Apollo?"

"I am not sure. But let's wrap it up folks. Maybe they are saving fuel?

"Everyone this is Blue squadron leader return to base."

"Apollo do we have too?" A petulant Starbuck said.

"Now bucko."

Sheba and Boomer broke out laughing.

"Thor do we need to go back as well?" Asked Sammy

"The recall as for everyone" Rorke said "Thor I will cover you but I want one more shot." He blasted a stray raider.

"Will all do. We can blast the strays on the way home. "Thor said

"Hey sounds good to me "Boomer said

Adama the fleets reporting in the damage .It not that bad. "Tigh said .He was grinning. "Are you sure we cannot chase down the cylons? Blue Squadron requesting permission along with Red, Silver Spar and Bronze...Even the yellow." he was laughing.

"Oh old friend you have no idea how much I want to do just that. Ironic that it is Commander Cain preaching Caution. For now we will regroup. Have the o club give out a round of ambrosia to the crew on me. They have more than earned it today."

"I agree but ..."

"But what?"

"Who stole Commander Cain?"

Adama shook his head laughing as he had not done in yearns. The bridge crew looked on in pure disbelief." Get my shuttle ready. You and I are going over to the Kobol Shield. Omgea you have the bridge. Keep me informed of any new developments."

"Tolan prepare my shuttle and Forest you have the Com. Tolan with me.""Sir? I am happy to watch the ship?" Colonel Tolon said

"I know. But Tolan I need you with me."

Tolan puffed up. It was the first time he could recall Commander Cain saying he was needed.

Cain smiled ruefully. I must be getting soft. .But then Tolan was a good man.

ALL across the newly combined fleet staff officers headed once more for the Kobol's Shield.

As Adama entered the shuttle bay he was approached by several council members.

"Adama we wish to go with you." Urie said.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: In Part 1

**LOST TRIBES**

**Part 13**

"Adama we wish to go with you."

"Sire Tom bra, this is a military matter .I will inform the council of the relevant data when I return. I will not risk a repeat of today fiasco. "Adama said.

Sire Uri blushed and stopped protesting.

"We were lucky we did not cause irreparable damage. Weather you realize it or not we need these new allies. Had we been alone or even with the Pegasus we have all been dead!!" He effusive the last point." So go home or to the O club have a drink dinner I will inform you all latter. "Adama turned and walked away from a stunned Council of 12.

Colonel Tigh had to suppress a smile. _It was past time that Adama put the council in their place. He said nothing as they entered the shuttle. A bit surprised when Adam took the position of pilot._

"Step in Tigh. I am about to request launch permission."

"Yes Sir?"

On board the Pegasus Commander Cain sighed. He was tired and not feeling well. He looked over to his first officer. Tolan why don't you fly us over. am going to review my notes on the battle."

As earlier Tolan was stunned but he was too well trained to say anything. He quickly took the controls and prepared to launch.

"Commander Noah reports are coming in from the fleet. he Dark Moon took some damage but has already begun repairs The Fabrication ship will have replacement parts in no time. The Squadrons are returning We had a few loses but over all we fared much better than our initial contact. Colonel Tyson reported.

"Commander Poseidon and Aries are moving to protect our flank. Once they are in position they will be joining us here."

"Good. Have the meeting rooms prepared. I want a full war council readied. Have all ships sent battle data to Commander Zeus. He can organize it for us. Commander Roma needs to let us know if they need anything to facilitate the repairs on The Dark Moon. I want Commander Maya to join us a well. She can inform our new friends of our food production capacities. I am sure that will become a major concern for all of us. Look around for a place to move to Colonel. As much as I would love to move back to Kobol or the astride field I think we need distance from the Cylons."

Baltar's shuttle flew around the battle. Once away he hit the thrusters once and headed for a small system. He had recalled seeing it earlier. It was uninhabited but did have water and some vegetation. He knew they need to fill the water tanks .He had no idea how long the flight would be .Ironic to think he was fleeing to humans. He wondered what his welcome would be. And if he should be honest about his role in the colonies destruction.

The Command Staffs were all gathered and ready to go.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen it seems we survived our first Battle together." Commander Adama said" Commander Noah and I have decided that we should combine our fleets. To ensure the safety of all our peoples."

"And the Command structure of this new fleet?" Asked Commander Cain.

"We will combine the staffs. All major decisions will be made by Commander Adama, myself and Commander Cain."

Cain was shocked he had really not expected this.

"This is no slight on my people but rather an acknowledgement that the Pegasus has been its own fleet for a yearn or more and deserves a voice. However ,Majority rules here. We will seek advice from all command staff as we have always done." My fleets command structure remains intact as does that of the Colonial fleet. All joint decisions will be done together. We will be sharing resources and technology." Commander Noah said.

"So in a since I have a vote but I will still fall under Colonial law?"

"Yes, Cain. I am still the ranking officer but I will defer to your judgment on battle tactics or at least listen more closely. I am more than tired of running. "Adama said "From now on when we can we will fight!" He slammed his hand down to emphasize his point.

A telling concession Cain thought. Still considering he could be in the prison brag for his last stunt at Gomoray he would go along. In fact he was tired and wanted time to recharge. To not be the one totally responsible for his peoples safety.

"I think that will work. But I have a suggestion. There is a small system not far from here. It has water and some vegetation. There are also small deposits of tylium. We could rest there and do repairs." Commander Cain said.

"I think that could work, Adama?"

Adama thought for a moment. He like to move on but knew as always they needed fuel, Water and food." Yes, a good suggestion Commander .We will need the Coordinates."

Cain was surprised that Adama gave in so easily." Of course. Tolan can give them to you all. May I suggest that the Pegasus take the flank along with two Fire Stars? "_He wanted Commander Aries and Poseidon but would be polite for now. Asking was going to make it seem more diplomatic. _

"Sir, I like to volunteer. Lt. Commander Aries

"And I would to. "Lt. Commander Poseidon

"Agreed. Cain they are under your command for the rear guard. But remember they are a loan. For defense. "Noah said" Not an attack force."

As the room chuckled. It was clear Adama had informed them of Cain's reputation.

Commander Cain Laughed but said "I understand and thank you Sir .I am honored by their presence they are fine Warriors and Commanders. Without them by my side we have been in real trouble."

Sheba looked at her Father. What had happened. _He seemed to have mellowed in their time apart. Not that she did not still think he wanted to crush the cylons. But rather he seemed more cautious just as it appeared Commander Adama was being more aggressive. She shook her head. Well at least they could balance each other out .She was unsure what to expect from their new friends. They seemed as stubborn as Nomen. But like her Father had said they were capable Warriors_. "Apollo what just happened?"

"I am not so sure .I think our parents just agreed to work together?"

"Yeh, But what happened. They seemed to have switched personalities?" Boomer questioned.

"Hey, who cares we have Cain Back and Adama wants to fight. We have a fleet again! let's wrack those Cylons. "Bo Jay gleamed.

"I do not know "Starbuck said "I agree with Commander Cain."

Sheba and Apollo looked on shocked. _Cain thinking things through was scary but Starbuck with a plan was worse. The world had turned on its head._

--  
"Commanders ,I have asked My wife Lt. Commander Maya to give us a briefing on our food and supply situation. I think in time we can help ease the Colonial fleets food problems. Maya if you be so kind." Commander Noah said.

"Thank you Noah, "She smiled "We have in our fleet several Bio ships for food production. Our original journey was of unknown length so we planned on having to have our own food, water and power supplies. The problem occurred when we were attacked after the void. We lost the Belarus Bio domes and over 1/2 our food and seeds." She waited allowing the information to sink in. "However we were lucky in that we were able to repair the domes because of our fabrication ships .Seedlings came from Kobol. And we found hidden storage facilities with seeds and bio info on several species of animals. The biggest concern now is to have time to regroup them and the space."

"So you are saying you retrieved data on animals as well as plants?" Commander Cain said a little shocked." So will you attempt to breed them?"

"It will depend on space Commander. We have begun growing fish. They can live in the hydro tanks. But as for the other animals that should probably wait. Unless we can get a ship for the livestock."

"So you want us to acquire one commander. A livestock ship or two?"Cain was chuckling they could not be serious. _Raiding for fuel or ammo was one thing but a Cattle carrier? _

"We could also use more room for the people of the fleets. Consider it a challenge Commander. Surely you and Aries and Poseidon could find a way to steal a ship or two or more?" Maya said.

Adama coughed. Hiding a wicked grin. _Poor Cain he fallen for the bait_." I think I have to agree with Commander Cain on this one. It be impossible to raid Kobol again. The Cylons would expect it."

"Adama I did not say it could not be done." _Cain said Embarrassed that they thought he could or would not do so simple a tas_k." I just though it be a waste of recourses unless we took out the base as well."

"Apollo" Sheba whispered." Did my father just agree to become a thief?"

"Yes, I think this will be interesting. They are letting him do his thing but asking him. Maybe this alliance will work after all."  
--

"The mission can and will be done. The Pegasus however need some major work. We have not had the crew to do all the repairs and as much as I hate to say it we are in no shape to take on a base ship. Tolan how long for repairs?"

"Commander at least 35 centon depending on if we can acquire the parts. We also need crews and vipers and every consumable supply .We stripped the ship bare at Gomaray. We have plenty of munitions but medical supplies and food are low."

"The foundry ships can make replacement parts. "Tigh said "Just send us a list.

"Our Fabrication ship can help as well. Within 10 centars we could have your parts begun ."Colonel Tyson added

"I want to destroy the Cylons but, for the first time we have a war fleet. I would like to use it at full strength. "Cain said.

'Ok where in Hades is my Father 'Sheba whispered to Apollo 'he has never this cautious?'

'I think it good he using strategy. We will win this way .Remember Sheba he was always a planner. It was not just his bravery but his planning that saved us. 'Apollo added.

"Cain I have to agree. But we must be ready as soon as possible. So you want Silver Spar and Bronze squadrons back? We also have several cadets graduating soon. We will have you staffed as soon as possible."

"Yes, Adama that be a good idea .But Send a few instructors as well. We should start a 2nd academy. That way our forces are equal. Reduce the risk of losing our newest people." Cain added

"We could send senior cadets over to study tactics. You always were a master at that. I also suggest reuniting families. It is good for moral and let the people feel you are staying this time?"

Cain hesitated "Yes agreed. But only after we are fully repaired."

"Commander Zeus per my order has devised a list of supplies we can easily spare. Food Water ect. Each of our ships will donate so no one is lacking. "Commander Noah added." We will soon have you battle ready."

"Commander Cain we have engineers and techs that would be glad to work on your Battle Star. In fact Colonel Atraties wants to pop over right away .Only the fact that The Dark Moon took so much damage is restraining him."

Commander Roma said." My husband is eager to look over that ship. He wants to see if we can adapt our solar generators to take over at least some of your ships systems. It would save fuel and give you a backup power supply."

"What and how do these fuel cell work? "Inquired Cain

Commander why don't we walk over to the there. We can sit down and I can explain the system."

Cain smiled. "Sure. That sounds good, Adama?"

"Go ahead Cain I like to learn more about their food production capabilities and their fabrication ships. We can discuss the engineering latter. Colonel Tyson and Colonel Tigh and Tolan can go over communications .If no one objects?"

"That sounds like a solid plan Adama. Commanders Aries and Poseidon can return to their Fire stars and keep an eye on our fleet. I like Zeus to stay and help us figure out a new supply system."

"Yes that will work well Cain said. Maybe Aries and Poseidon can work with my daughter LT Sheba can give them a good idea of what a fully functional Pegasus can do."

"LT Athena can join them she fully qualified to discuss the Galactica capabilities as well. And as a bridge officer she can answer any question they have in that regard. "Adam added

"Apollo looks like the ladies are going to have all the fun." Boomer said

"Father, Commander Maybe we should go over our squadrons capabilities as well?" Apollo suggested.

"I like to do that." Dara added "Major Thor can join us and Major Rorke's.

"Looks like we all have work to do." Noah added "let's go. The sooner we are 1 fleet the safer we all will be."

"So Major Dara how can I assist you?" Asked Apollo

"Captain I have a list of our various fighters their capabilities and their ship assignments .I was hoping we could find a way to maximize the efficiency of our patrol and fighting units. I noticed that our ships had a confusing effect on the Cylons at least in the beginning .What we really need is more information on those raiders and Base ships."

""The Cylons are a machine race. In the short term they can be confused and not adapt to change. That the good point. The down side is once one learns and returns all the cylons at least those on that ship or fleet knows the same thing. "Apollo explained.

"Yes we learned that much. The question I have is. Is there a way to scramble them mix them up?"

"Dr. Wilkers had been attempting to do that so far we only have a basic understanding of their programming." Apollo said

"Yeh, Wilker tried to make them work after we disassembled them. It was not a pretty site." Starbuck added.

Commander Cain. As I was saying our chief engineer really wants to look over your Battle Star. He seems fascinated with its size and power. "Commander Roma said." I would be insulted if I did not know my mates love of engineering. However he feels that you could benefit from our technology as much as we can from yours .Our Solar generators can empower almost anywhere and it saves on tylium. Fuel had been a problem from what Commander Adama has said."

"Yes. A large fleet requires power. And most of the ships Adama been escorting were never designed to be fuel efficient even under the best of circumstances. "Cain frowned now at long last beginning to understand the strain his friend had always been under. He was also ashamed that he had added to it with his impulsive ways." Any help be greatly appreciated. So Colonel Atraies is your mate. Must make for some interesting arguments." he winked.

"Oh, it does Commander it does." she laughed. It was clear they all be friends in time "I sent for him to give you a briefing. He said he be here in 10 microns which means at least 2 centon" she added.

"Engineers are all the same" Cain Agreed. "Mine said the same thing."

Maya smiled as they all sat down. Eve was sitting next to Adama and seemed to be really interested .She smiled that was going to prove entertaining. As Eve had long ago decided not to take interest in any Man. "Commander the supplies we are sharing. Well to be honest much of what we are sending belongs to your people as much as ours. Noah and his crews found storage units with rows and rows of seeds. Now I know it seem impossible but over 95 to 99 percent were usable and the range is beyond belief. Kobol yielded many treasures but the food was a Lifesaver."

"Food? When we were there we scanned only dessert and no other cities. It seems the Lord works in strange ways ."Adama said. _He was puzzled but his recent history had shown him miracles did happen. He was not about to complain about finding food or water. It was always in to short supply_."The planets we told you about are close. It had water and vegetation but most important it had Tylium. We can send crews to mine it and refuel. If Cain can steal some tankers then we will be even better off."

"Cain's list is growing." Noah said" Are you sure he can do the raid?"

"Commander Cain is a brilliant strategist. We often disagree on things but I have never lost faith in his genius. Among the Colonies he was considered "The Living Legend. " He survived more battles ageist impossible odds then I care to remember. He is a risk taker but he will always do his best. Sometimes he drives me crazy but HCain has saved my life many times." Adama explained.

"I can understand daring "Eve said" But order and discipline are important as well. It seems to me Adama that you have lead your people against amazing odds. Perhaps they just cannot appreciate your gifts as you are more modest then Commander Cain is. That does not make you less skilled merely different."

Adama smiled "Thank you, But I am what I am. I love Cain like a brother ,so we will do this together. I think at long last he is seeing the challenges a fleet can add to a battle."

"Commander Roma. I understand that your Fire Star has the most advanced engineering lab?"

"Yes Commander.'

"Cain please."

"Of course. Cain. In truth Atraties is the best we have-Not that the other Engineers are not very good but he seems to be able to read any system. I think Noah love to have him on the Kobol's Shield but ... being sealed does give me the advantage."

Cain chuckled" I am sure. I am amazed that you to are sealed?"

"Well in truth we started a the academy together. It just that our careers took different paths. I never planned on being a Commander but fate decreed otherwise. The fortunate thing is he doesn't care ,actionably we disagree but then he do that with the Commandant himself if he felt he was right."

"It sounds like your mate's a man after my own heart." Cain said.

Aries walked along side Athena. She was the most striking woman he had ever meet. He smiled suddenly feeling like a first year cadet. "LT. Can you tell me about the Galactica 's lasers?"

"Well Commander. They are all on auto. In the olden times they were manned but it took to many staff. Now for the most part they can be controlled by stations on the bridge. They can defend against most incoming raiders but we still need cover from the Vipers. We also carry missiles but have used most of them up. However Commander Cain list of supplies will help. We should be able to rearm in a few centons. "

She was impressed. Aries was asking questions but she was totally at easy. He was not pulling rank but just relaxing and talking .She had to remind herself of the differences in rank. She was unwilling to risk offending him .He was a handsome man. She hoped to get to know him much better. She wondered if it be out of line to invite him to dinner.

Colonel Tigh it is good to see you again. " Colonel Tolan said as he held out his hand. He wanted to show there were no hard feelings left from Tigh 's brief command of the Pegasus.

"I am glad you made in Colonel. Have a seat gentleman." He raise his hand signaling the Bar keep" I think we can figure out a way to supply this new fleet. What we need is a detailed list of our assets and liabilities."

"Agreed Colonel. I am Tyson by the way. I do not know about you but this Colonel thing will soon drive me crazy."

Tolon grinned. He was used to being formal but it seemed foolish when they were all so close in rank." I agree if Colonel Tigh has no objections?"

"None," he smiled it been a long time since he had been able to just relax and discuss issues with other senior staff." I would like that a lot. Now I think you all know what we do not have." He grimiest thinking again about the food and fuel problems." But we do have skilled people in almost every field."

"We have all the arms we could load on the Pegasus. Even some of the crew areas have spare parts or weapons. "Tolan said "We stripped Gomoray clean. We did not want to leave the cylons with anything to begin again with."

"Well as Maya said we have food fuel and people. What we need is upgrades to our weapons systems and information. The Cylons are to quick to adapt we need to know how to destroy them. I can send over crews to help transfer supplies and help with repairs."

"We can do the same .Tolon we have star charts you can have. Who knows you might need them again."

"No Tigh ,I think we are here to stay. Cain's different since his injury .I think he needs to be closer to Sheba. But in any case I will take what you can spare. Personnel what we need the most of Sending back our crew be a big help."

Tigh considered the personnel he had. I will ask for volunteers .Some have been sealed and may want to stay. Others may like the idea of serving under Cain. Once we have done that we will order the filling .I would rather give them some say in their assignments."

Tolan considered. "Agreed ,it will make for happier crews. Tyson do you have some people who might like to join us? We could use medical staff and agro people."

Tigh raised a brow.

"Well just on case."

Tigh laughed.

"I will look around and ask. We may have a few who like a challenge. I was thinking of sending a squadron of Stingrays on board."

"Why?" asked Tolan

"They hold four people and are designed for raiding. From what Commander Adama and Noah said. They are going to let your Commander do the raids .It what he good at. and the stingrays would give him more options."

"Humm .Tigh what do you think?"

"I have to agree with Tyson I think it give the Pegasus an edge and the Cylons will not expect us to mix our fleets fighters. Maybe we could trade squadrons? We should consider it and put it to the Commanders."

"I see your point. What I like is those solar batteries. They make a great back up. Like your fleet fuel been a problem. At least it has since we left cylon home space. We ran out of places to raid. How have you mined for Tylium?"

"We have miners and refineries. They are the biggest headache to defend next to the agro ship ."Tigh said" if we could mount lasers or some form of defense on the civilian ships it be a huge help."

"We salvaged several pulsar lasers from base ships We could probably add them to a few ships if we could find energizers. "Tolan said

"I can help with that. We raided the Cylon base on Kobol .We found several powerful energizers. They use tylium but are small and should not take up to much space .Maybe you could build more? Our folks are trying to convert them to solar cell but they help for now."

"That work .I think we are getting a plan my friends. "Tigh said as he took a sip of his grog.

"To old and new friends may we always work so well together" Tolan toasted, The Colonels all smiled and once more returned to solving the supply issues.

"Commander, I think we can develop a communication system. Our war ships communicate on Alpha channel. Your people used it as well. I think that good but a backup system be a good idea."

Aries considered. "Lights .. We used a code with lights when I was at the Academy. Blips and dots."

"Yes, Starbuck I was captured by the Cylons and a man called Baltar."

"That slug." Sheba said

"Yes in fact he caught a awol med tech named Simpson .I wonder if she is still alive?"

"If she was useful. maybe. But Baltar will kill her when he gets what he needs. Does she know the way to your home worlds?" Apollo asked

"I do not think so. She a tech not a pilot. "Dara answered "At least I do not think so. "She resolved to check with the Colonel Personal records would show more. "Baltar was upset when he heard I was pregnant. Like a single child was a treat or something."

"Odd. I never know he could lose it. Maybe he going crazy ."Starbuck said" I mean only cylons around no people no women...Ah ,Maybe your tech may be ok ...If Baltar' ah….lonely."

"Baltar?" Sheba said "Not a chance."

"Maybe Sheba. He is a man.. at least ... well" Apollo blushed. "It was clear he was shocked at the thought of Baltar and a woman.

"Men..."Sheba said" Major...I know it is a personal question but how come you were flying?"

Dara laughed ."Well, Normally I would not have been. it is kind of embarrassing...Not ,being pregnant that is a blessing but...Well Simpson took the scans. We all get check up the women especially .So that we do not fly when we are pregnant. The thing is Simpson never told me I was ."She chuckled again" I had to hear the news the first time from A Cylon. Lucifer."

"Oh ...That had to be awful. "Sheba said.

"It was... but ,It was still joyful news. Poor Noah...He was so shocked.

I think he expected grandchildren not more offspring."

Sheba joined her laughter the men all had odd looks. "What he do.. ask how."

"Yes."

That got the table laughing. For the group could see the humor in a Commander being at a lose for words.

"So that why Thor in charge of the Daily flight?" Apollo asked attempting to return to the subject.

"Yes, Dara still in Command of the group but I am doing the flights. It really a great thing. I get to learn from the best and she can take it easy a little. "Thor said." Rorke taken over my duties. It kind of interesting because we are all learning something new."

"I like that your people allow that accommodation." Sheba said." It has always been hard for our women though with the destruction things have changed a lot."

"Yeh,We have some great women pilots." Starbuck added "I personally never had believed it. But they saved me to many times." He puffed his stogie.

"Yeh, Bucko .Just be glad you are so charming ."Boomer teased

"hey"

"So are we going to be running joint Patrols?' Bo jay asked

"I think it be a good idea. "Rorke said "We can do a much better job of confusing the cylons that way."

"Apollo I need to go join Commander Aries and Athena .I hope you will all excuse me .I like to learn more latter if I can. But I need to brief them on the Pegasus."

"Of course ."Dara said. She smiled even as she saw Apollo frown.

""Sheba..."

"Yes Apollo .We need you here on the Galactica."

"It is just a briefing...I 'm not going anywhere...yet"

"Adama I think we covered the transfer of supplies. But I am thinking we need to send joint teams to the planet We can gather more food and water that way. It will also give our people a chance to work closely together. "Noah said

"Yes. But I would love to go myself .It has been so long since I set foot on a planet .Kobol was the last. We been running so long .In truth Noah I am tired. I am glad you arrived. It gives me a chance to ... rest. I know I still need to be vigilant but it nice to have backup."

"I am glad we can do that. Take a rising rest. Watch over the crews. But rest and recharge. I can watch our people. If you trust me to?"

"That ... My friend has never been in doubt. I think I will do that. Maybe take Eve? She can supervise your crews and I will drag Cain along. I love him...but He needs a break to even if he will not admit as much."

Noah chuckled.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 14**

"Cain is a strong man. I can see why he would be a challenge. But maybe he can do the tasks we need. Besides he cannot begin the raids until the repairs are done. Remind him of that. It may help."

"Yes, I think I will suggest a picnic. Sheba Apollo and Boxey a family thing. If nothing else it will shock him to silence."

The laughter rang across the room. Cain looked up as he suddenly had a funny feeling. Like he was the center of their amusement.

Zeus walked over to Commander Posiden "I was wondering. Can you send over Caraway need to have a briefing on the state of our medical teams. RoAnn 's good but Cara also understand our medical issues. She dealt with medicine for yearns and could probably be a better liaison than anyone else I can think of."

"I am sure my wife love that. Zeus. Thanks you for considering her .I think we need to be sure we are compatible. We may have different medical needs .I am glad you thought of it. Have you mentioned the idea to Noah?"

"Not yet, I wanted to be sure you are ok with the idea."

"Thanks. I glad you asked but the option is Cara's"

"I was sure you say that my friend but."

"I know. The thought appreciated believe me. So far we have lots of information on the Galactica. And it appears that LT. Sheba coming over to fill us in on the Pegasus. I will send a report as soon as we can."

"Good. And thanks Poseidon. Just be very careful. I like Cain but him a bit reckless."

"Yes, But we may need that soon." Poseidon answered "Aries and I will keep him safe .I know we are to be the calming influence."

Zeus chuckled. Aries and Poseidon as calming influences. Yep, H e could see that. "Just remember you need to be defensive not offensive."

"I will my friend." Poseidon said agreeing with Zeus humor. He knew that in the past both he and Aries had been a bit aggressive.

Adama smiled. It had taken a direct order but Cain was finally on the shuttle. They were having a family picnic. They were both going to rest and relax and forget about the fleet. Adama had Starbuck and Boomer fly escort patrol. Hunter flew the shuttle. Apollo, Sheba had also come along. With Boxey and Muffit of course to keep them on their toes. Eve sat at his right. He felt like a kid skipping school. It felt so good not to worry. Eve had brought along a friend Diana. She was looking Cain over like he was a prize bovine. Adama grinned, Poor Cain he was in for it. Diana clearly liked what she saw and was more than willing to chase it. The second shuttle held his daughter Athena and much to his surprise Commander Aries. Aries had laughed and said he was ordered to take a break. It seems that Commander Cain and perhaps Athena was match going to making as well. Adama was content and at peace. This Family outing was indeed a good thing.

Adama had hoped to begin rebuilding old ties and friendships. He hoped that these ties would help Cain want to stay. He had missed his friend and worried that his reckless nature would lead to his downfall. While he knew that ever warrior was a risk he wanted to be sure Cain was around to see Sheba and Apollo sealing. He had a feeling it would not be much longer now.

Diana was impressed. Commander Cain was every inch a warrior. Despite his temporary limp or maybe because of it he looked like a jungle feline. Ready to rip in to any opposition. Like Eve she long ago given up on meeting the right man. But Cain was making her reconsider. Maybe she offer to help rehab that leg and foot. Smiling "Playing Doctor" Might be fun. After all she was an expert at rehab. Might as well offer those talents to their new friends. All in the name of Fleet harmony of course.

Yes her friend was right Cain would be an interesting Challenge

Cain was uneasy. It had been yearns since he had any real downtime. He hated to admit it but Adama was right he needed to spend time with Sheba. The last yearns apart had been almost too much to bear. He smiled at Diana. She was a pretty little thing. She barely reached his chin but her red hair warned of a fiery spirit.

They all existed the shuttles.

"Major, How is it you are here?" Asked a surprised Aries

"Well brother dear it is a family outing. Eve thought you might like to spend some time together." She teased.

"Brother?" Asked Athena

"Yes, That rude baggage is my "Little Sister". Aries answered. Eve was right he missed Diana not that he ever admits it of course.

"Little. Aries I can still toss you." She joked.

--

Baltar was pleased it had only taken a centon to load all the water they could carry. He looked around. This world was truly lovely. He toyed with the idea of staying and making it his new home. But no he had to warn Simpson's people.

He watched her frolic in the water. Totally relaxed and trusting. Odd it felt good to be trusted. He knew he did not deserve it but, he would live up to it. He smiled. The Colonies were gone but he could help save her worlds. Yes, he would. He go to their leader confess his sins and pray that the man would listen. He might be destroyed but he be free of the guilt that had been eating him alive for 4 years or more. For good or ill Baltar the traitor was seeking redemption. He walked away from his new love. Finding a small rock he knelt down. He had been reading the Book of The Word. It said that one could always repent and seek forgiveness. His sins were beyond belief but he would try.

He bowed his head and prayed.

"Lord, I am the worst of all your children. I have been evil and have done so many evil things. I know forgiveness is too much to ask for. But ,I would seek to save the People of Azguared and Amozonia.

I can never make up for my deeds. But, I no longer want to serve evil. Please show me a way to help them. My soul and life are lost but maybe I can save them."

Across the galaxy Metoshopholies screamed.

His favored son sought to return to the light.

"Please cast out the evil one and let me find peace. "Baltar prayed.

And in that instant of total surrender Evil was cast out of Baltar heart .

The Angels in the heavens cheered.

Gai smiled her son had found a way to ask for redemption.

_'Be at peace my son Soon you will have your chance.'_

She was concerned because even as he rejected evil the deceiver would now try all the harder to win him back.

Simpson came upon a praying Baltar. His words touched her heart and soul. _Whatever he had done he had suffered. _She knelt beside him and joined his prayer.

"Lord show me the way to find the good light."'Please help Baltar find his way back.' the last said in silence as she acknowledged her new feelings. Whatever Baltar had been he was now her new love. She wanted to help him find his way back and to have a new life. If it was here or on her worlds she did not care. He was her new life. This man had shown her that change was possible and that maybe just maybe she could do good things.

As Baltar prayed the seal he wore glowed. The light from within encased them. Within the light Baltar looked up.

_'Baltar, Simpson welcome. I am so pleased that you have sought to redeem yourself.' Gabriel said._

"Who...What are you?' Asked a terrified Baltar.

'_I am Gabriel. In the days past we were called Angels. I am here to offer you a chance to redeem your souls.'_

"How?" Asked an equally frightened Simpson.

_'It will not be easy and you will need to face the King of lies. Face him and drive him away.' _

"How, "Baltar fell to his knees" I am evil beyond belief I have done so much wrong. "he wept in true pain for his deeds.

Simpson fell beside him holding his weeping form.

_'It is because you have done these things that you will be able to face him. You know him intimately Baltar. That means he will find it hard to trick you. He will be able to tempt you but deception will not be as easy on you. You will see his evil and thus be able to fight it...if you chose.' _

"If I chose?"

_'You have and always will have free will. I cannot make you fight him only allow you the chance to do so. It will be hard on you both. Your pasts will haunt you. However if you remain strong and follow through I can promise you redemption. A new life and peace. The decision must be yours.'_

"I see."

_'Baltar I must also tell you that without your help the Home worlds will fall and they will be destroyed by the Cylons. With your help they may survive or at least have a chance. In doing that they can and will be the 12 Worlds salvation.' _

"Then there is no choice Is there. He took Simpson's hand .She nodded agreeing to follow him anywhere. "Please Gabriel show me the way. A favor first however?"

Gabriel brow rose.

"Please, can you Seal us?"

Gabriel smiled. _"I cannot. It is a good and honorable request." _

"Baltar it is ok. Soon as we return home ok."

"Yes, My dear. I just wanted you as my Lady my rock. This time I want to do it right from the beginning."

_'Baltar, I cannot seal you but there is one who can.'_  
He showed Adama walking nearby.

"He would kill me."

_'No...I will arrange it. There is one who he will listen to.' _

Adama had wondered away from the group. He was strangely restless. As he walked a light encircled him. In an instant he was far away on the other side of the planet.

_'Be not afraid." _

He looked down to find his clothing glowing white.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

'_No, But I would ask a service from you Adama.' _

"Who are you?"

_'My love surely you remember me?' _

"Illya. "he ran to he embraced her "My love I have missed you so. "he kissed not believing his eyes.

_'And I you Adama. I have need of you my love. And what I will ask will be hard.' _

"Anything. "he said as he held her.

_'Adama, you believe in redemption in second chances?' _

He looked into her face wondering what she meant.

"Yes ,but,"

She silenced him with her fingers to his lips._' there is not much time .I love you and shall always love you. So what I ask now will seem harsh and strange.'_

"Illya?"

_'Baltar is here on this planet. Before you say anything. He is getting 1 last chance. A chance to redeem his soul To do that he needs you. Your forgiveness and mercy.' _

"I cannot..."

_'You must. There is much at stake. I cannot tell you more but ,trust me. On the souls of our children I ask you to help him .He was once you closest friend. Remember who he once was and who he can be again.' _

"Illya He killed you, Zac and millions of others... Billions" Adama pleaded .His eyes tearing.

_'Illya smiled And now he will help save millions.' _

Adama frowned worried. "Alright ,What must I do. "He hated the idea but as always his love would guide him.

_'He meet someone who fills him with love and hope.' _

"Simpson?"

_'Yes ,he has found honor again and wishes to seal with her."'_

"So I am to seal them?"

_'Yes Adama' _

"Lord" he paced "Alright .I will do it ."he hated the idea but in the end he trusted his wife.

In an instant they were all together along with another.

_'Thank you Adama' A voice said 'I always said I would be at my Son's Sealing' _

"Mother? "Baltar gasped.

_'Yes, My son I have prayed for this day.' _

"Shall we proceed "Adama said

And so it came to pass that Baltar was Sealed to his new love. And in that Sealment found peace and the will to do good.

"Thank you Adama." Kneeling Baltar cried" Forgive me."

Adama looked at his old friend and saw genuine remorse. Sadly he embraced him. _Maybe his wife was right and Baltar had changed. He found himself hoping that was indeed true._ "I do . For whatever it is worth I do."

Then in that instant he was back amongst his family unsure of what had happened. He looked down. His clothing was normal once more. In his mind he heard.

_'Be happy my love. Find peace and love with my blessings. 'He felt a gentle kiss as Illya left him. _

"Father there you are. We have been looking for you. The Women have the feast laid out." Apollo said.

"I am coming Apollo. "Adama said as he looked back and then went to the meal. He felt strangely at peace. Shaking his head he walked over and sat down beside Eve. She looked very lovely.

Illya watched her family with a heavy heart .It was good to see them all again .Beside her Zac walked up.

_'Are you all right Mother?' _

_'Yes ,They all look so good. I pray they find peace and happiness. Sheba and Apollo now there a good match. Bethany will be pleased.' _

_'I am my friend. But it hard also. To see them all. My poor Cain. I fear Diana will give him a run for his cubits. ' Bethany said _

_'Indeed she will. But I am thinking he needs someone to do that. 'Illya said 'just as Adama needs Eve.'_

_Bethany walked to her friend and gave her a hug. It was hard to watch their husbands move on. Yet ,it gave them each a sense of peace. _

_'In life I would have blasted him for even looking at another. Yet, I am glad he will not be alone. Maybe he will stop trying to join me to soon now. 'Bethany said. _

'Adama had our son ,and daughter plus the fleet but he needs someone. Eve will be good for him.'

_'Mother ,Bethany how can you be so calm. They will seal?' Zac asked _

_'Because we love them. Zac we are gone. As much as we like to we can not hold them or give them the love they need. Life goes on my son. They love us still but need living partners. Because we love them we must let go. It the only way any of us can find peace. 'Illya explained _

_'It not fair.' Zac said _

_'Life never was Zac. But at least we can know they will not seek to join us to soon. That what love does. It makes life worth living and fighting for. Do not begrudge them that.' Bethany said _

'You are right but I miss them so.'

'We all do. Let go we have work to do. 'Bethany said. She kissed Sheba and Cain and then disappeared.

The group was laughing and joking. Cain looked up and around. He had suddenly smelt his wife's perfume .Sheba looked at him a question in her eyes. Cain smiled .It must be a memory he thought. A memory of a past picnic...

Baltar rose. He looked around and the only one with him was Simpson .She had wrapped her arms around him and held him as he release all his sorrow.

"Thank you. You will never know how much your faith in me means. I am not a good man and Have not been for more yearns then I care to think about. But as of the moment you became my wife I promise to try to always do the right thing. To seek the safety and welfare of others first .Together we will warn your people and do what we can to help keep them safe. Maybe we can take them to the colonies."

"What about the cylons?"

"Oh, I think I can come up with a few unwelcome surprises for them .I am the one man who know more about them then any other. That knowledge will help keep your people safe and maybe even save the Colonies." Baltar said" let's go my wife. We need to leave. I think that even though Adama has forgiven me he still like to lock me up. And as much as I deserve that fate." He paused" I need to try to help correct my sins."

"Alright, Husband let us go. We have a few days travel ahead of us. We can stop on the moon of Gaoring. There is a small colony there .It was my home .We can decide how to go ahead from there. My family is stubborn but like you I need to make amends."

They walked away heading to their new lives. Unaware that Gaoring was nothing but ash. Paulus troopers had killed everyone...

"Adama, I hate to admit it but this feels wonderful ."Cain said.

Boxey ran around. Muffit was chasing him around the camp.

"Silly daggit. No fair. Give me that mushie."

Adama and Cain laughed watching the boy run.

"I can remember when Sheba was that small. She had a Daggit."

"Yes, I did Scamp was his name Father."

"And boy did he live up to it. "Cain Laughed "He ate my favorite swagger stick."

"I remember that. Mother tried to get you another but you knew Scamp ate it."

Adama laughed "What did you do?"

"Kept the new stick, kissed my wife and built a house outside for Scamp."

"He cried for a week."

"Yes and so did you. Then you snuck him into your room. "Cain said

"Sheba you didn't" Apollo said fighting shock

"Well Apollo and Athena gave the dog my Boots as chew toys." Adama said.

"We did not." Athena said.

"Yes you did. they thought it keep me home." Adama said with a grimace.

"So that's why you came to the inspection in trainers?" Cain said laughing" Old Commander Kronos was not a happy man.

"What was I supposed to say? Sir, I had my boots all shined and ready for inspection ...but My Daggit ate them!'

The group roared as Adama finished the story.

"To happier times. Family and Friends. "Cain toasted.

"To family." Aries said he looked at Athena. Yes Family I think I will consider that idea more closely.  
--

Colonel Tigh walked over to Commander Noah .he really liked this man .He was glad he had gotten both Adama and Cain to take some R&R.

"Sir ,I have those old intelligence reports you requested."

"Thank you Colonel. You look worried?"

"I guess I am just worried about the fleet. Old habits die hard."

"Colonel when was the last time you had a furlong? "Asked Noah

Tigh smiled" Not to long ago Sir. I will take time again soon. Thank you for asking."

"I can watch the fleet Tigh is you care to join Adama and Cain."

"Thank you. Perhaps next few risings. I still need to get used to having help."

"Understood. We are not trying to take over. Just give you all a chance to recharge.."

"I understand Commander. But, to be honest I have a hard time relaxing. Maybe once Adama back I will take a few days off."

"Alright. Colonel you and the others have worked wonders with the repairs and supplies. You all deserve a pat on the back."

"Thank you Sir. Now if you will excuse me i have to check on the status of the refueling."

"Good luck Colonel Tigh see you latter."

Dr. Salik was impressed. The medical facilities on the Kobol's Shield were state of the art So far he was finding few differences in the physiology of their new allies. And yet he had seen Thor use his mind to pin Reece to the wall .He had many questions but was unsure where to begin.

"Dr .Salik .can I ask you a question?" RoAnn asked

"I be glad to answer any I can."

"This is embarrassing but. Can you do anything for my knee. Your technology is a little different then ours so I was wondering?"

"I am not sure RoAnn. Can I examine you? Maybe we can do something. To be honest I not sure But I can try."

"It not that I mind but it interferes with my duties. I get so sore and exhausted. I'm afraid I will fail."

"RoAnn from what I have seen you are a gifted doctor. I wish I had you natural talents believe me."

"Thanks Doctor. "She said as she sat down on an exam table.

"How did you heal Thor?"

RoAnn blushed." I just willed the injury away. I not sure how it works it just does."

"And your knee?" questioned Dr. Salik

"It only works on other people. "RoAnn explained" It really tiring. I usually never do that ... But Thor would have flown injured.

"Thor reminds me of a few warriors I know. They are all good but a bit to hard headed. They all want to always be in the thick of things." He scanned the knee" I may be able to rebuild the knee. It take surgery and there are no promises. However, It should at least cut down your pain level .I can give you a detailed report on the procedure and you can think about it. You be on crutches for a long time .Up to a yearn. We have to break the leg and reset it. Because of the nature of the injury it would have to heal without any quick fixes. We could not use the knitter."

"I see .Why?"

"The knitter work fine on a regular break. But we also have to cut issues and reform the whole joint area. Replacing damaged bone with new prosthetics. The knitter never work on that." Dr.Salik explained

"And it be a bit better at least. I be able to walk with out the brace."

"RoAnn you will probably need a brace but it be smaller and lighter. To be honest yours is the worst case I have ever seen. It is amazing that you can walk at all now. I can try. We have a chance because of Dr. Wilkers work. He made some wonderful advances in prosthetics. Mostly because of his research on the cylons. That helped us develop newer stronger artificial joins and tissues .But It 50 - 50 on how well it will work. I can ask for his input and then let you know." Salik explained

"How long the surgery?"

"Two to four centars. Depending on what we find."

"Thank you Doctor. I will consider it. For now I will just get back to work. I appreciate your help I know you are busy."

"RoAnn I a Doctor. Like you I always have time to answer questions."

Dr. Salik walked RoAnn out of the exam room." I think you need to consider it carefully RoAnn.As I said there are no real guaranteed solutions. But I think we can make you a bit more comfortable. In the end you need to decide if the risks are worth it."

"Thank you Doctor I will think it over. It been a part of me all my life. However, it is getting worse. I am afraid in time I will not be able to walk."

"Even if that happened you still be a good Doctor."

"I guess. Maybe it is the cultural thing. We do not deal well with any illness or weakness. If I been born a 100 yearn earlier. We would not be having this conversation."

Salk frowned ."Inficide?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. It still happens… with Paulus in charge and Iblis. "They both fell silent.

"Athena the food was wonderful." Aries said. He was aware that all the women had cooked the dinner.

"Thanks but we all pitched in. It was fun."

"Yes it was "Cassi said" I have been a long time since I cooked.

"Me to. Sheba said. "Maybe ,we need to do it more often."

"That be great." Starbuck said "Beats the mess hall."

"Or field rations. "Boomer said he was punched in the stomach by Detria

"Ha haa. men. Next time you guys can cook. "Hunter added.

"No way Hunter. I like to live to see my next Natal day." Athena laughed.

After the Meal Cain walked along a small lake.

"Father."

"Yes baby?" He said

"Can I talk to you a micron?" Sheba asked

"Yes."

He stopped and looked over the water. The sun was beginning to set.

Sheba paused she had been so sure if what she had wanted to say. Now she was unsure. "Father, Why did you leave me." Her voice was that of the small child she had once been not the warrior.

"I… ."he turned and saw her look of deep pain" I 'm sorry .I did what I had to do."

"That is not good enough. I understand you are a warrior but you left me .Father I was so frightened."

Cain walked over to her and took her in his arms .Sheba cried .Cried for her lost friends the colonies and her lost faith.

"Cry baby, I am sorry .I never meant to hurt you .Forgive me. Sometimes I to much the Warrior and not enough the father. I only wanted to keep you safe."

"But. .I almost was lost .Not just my life but my very soul. If not for Apollo I would be lost now." She wept. "I failed you and Mother .I lost faith."

"I am so sorry. I can not promise never to fight or leave again...but next time I will at least say goodbye."

Sheba wept. It was a small comfort but she knew it was the best she get .She resolved not to give him the chance no matter what it took.

Apollo watched. He was angry ,angry that Cain could not see how much his leaving had hurt his daughter. Apollo knew now that he was deeply in love with Sheba. The idea that she hurt was enough for him to want to beat Cain to a pulp. A wary grin set on his face. Well at least now that he was here he could ask for Sheba to Seal with him. He ask her in the next day or so. That way Cain could be there. Maybe he'd even ask the old daggit formally for her hand.

Adama laid back in the grass. It had been yearns since he had felt so at peace. Next to him Eve stretched out. She rolled over and brushed his face." Cubit for your thoughts?"

He laughed" They are not worth that. I was just thinking that It feels good to not worry. I can almost forget about the fleet. Your people have saved my sanity. I have been so wary and tired." He rolled over looking at her." Odd that I am so relaxed. Maybe because Noah to holds a Seal and it like looking at a mirror."

"NO, I think you are a bit better looking. More distinguished ."Eve said  
Adama smiled

Eve leaned over and kissed him genteelly. "Besides I never kiss Noah. Maya and Dara have my head on a platter."

That lightened the mood and Adams chuckled. "I am glad. I think I like to have those kisses for myself."

"Good. Then I shall save them for you. Did you know that Noah thinks it be a good match?"

Adam's brow rose." I could be. Time will tell." He considered the idea. Not since he meet Illya had he been so instantly attracted to a woman. _The idea of not being alone held strong appeal. Odd he almost envied Baltar. He had seen what he wanted and grabbed it. Maybe for once Baltar had the right idea. Hold on to the good thing. Adama knew that Eve was going to be important to him. He felt it deep down. His nature was however careful .But he knew they had a good start. Sealments had once been used to make family alliances. He consider that. It be good for the fleet_.

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 15**

_The thing was Adama wanted Eve for Himself, the fleets need had to come second. He wanted her to want him. Adama the man not Adama the Commander of the Colonial Fleet. He take her that way or not at all. Anything less would break what was left of his heart. _

_Eve felt his confusion and fears. How could she explain that she understood. They both wanted the same thing. The Attraction had been instant. If anyone had said she falling love in a micron... At first sight. She have said they were insane. And yet? It felt right. She hoped he see that very soon. _

Noah returned to his quarters. Dara was sound asleep exhausted from the days chores. He smiled as he checked on her. Ever so carefully he covered her sleeping form .He could not believe that she soon gift him with his 5th child. He never expected such a gift. Of course he was not looking forward to the late night swaddling and feedings at all. But then maybe he could get the women to do it all .No, He do his share .He still wanted Maya to give him another. She shoot him at the idea. But then turn about was fair play .It was her idea he was sure. He kissed Dara and walked into Maya's room. She was waiting up for him.

"Hello my dear."

He wonder how he had deserved to be so blessed.

"Hi, yourself… ah Maya?"

She did not completely trust the look on his face. It was positively wicked. "What?"

"I had a thought. "he said as he kissed her and drew her close.

'Oh, No ... no way... Isn't 5 en-"

Noah's kiss made her forget the protest.

_'Please, just think the children can play together'_ His thoughts showed happy children romping and running.

"Oh lord..."She looked at him. Considering the idea "maybe."  
_Knowing full well as always he get his way. She just hoped it not be twins again._

Noah chuckled.

"Noah I swear if its multiples you are doing all the work!!"

Commander Lupus was very pleased. Val and Atraties had finished work on the new viper design. The proto type be ready to fly in less than a cectons .Val's idea to add a tail gun gave the new ship a nice stinger. It would require slightly more fuel but Atraties adaptation of the new solar cells would help eliminate the fuel issues. He And Roma had been arguing over who got to tell Commander Adama the good news. In the end they flipped a colonial cubit. He grinned. For once he beat his buddy .She took the loss with grace but promised revenge when she learned it was a 2 headed coin he borrowed from Starbuck .He'd look forward to it. They been friends and rivals forever and it made his life more than a little interesting. He was still smiling remerging the meal Atrocities had cooked them and the fine Ambrosia they drank. That loss had been one she been happy to lose. Now if he could just get Val to agree he start another poll. One on when his firstborn was to arrive.

News was spreading throughout both fleets. The Alliance was approved. Within the Colonial ranks there were grumbles as the new Command structure did not allow the Council any real impute. Adam's declaring martial Law once more had angered the Council members. They were further shocked to learn that they would not be heading to Azguard or Amozonia. The protests were flying in from every ship in the fleet.

Colonel Tigh sighed. _So much for a peaceful time. He had hoped that they have at least a cectons or 2 of peace and quiet. He watched Commander Noah read the protests. Adama was still planet side. He was going to be very angry when he returned. SO far they had been able to keep his and Cain's absence from the fleet a secret. However too many people were demanding to see or speak with him for that to contuse much longer. As much as he hated to do it he has to let Adama and Cain know what was happening. _

"Colonel Tigh. It truly amazes me that Commander Adama has been able to run this fleet. These demands are positively ridiculous. We are not under Your Councils Command and in Truth the Galactica should not be either. "Commander Noah said. He had returned to the Galactica upon receiving an urgent message from Colonel Tigh. Neither Man wanted to risk the fleet learning that their 2 Colonial Commanders had snuck away for a brief furlong.

"Welcome to our world Commander. It has been like this since we left the Colonies. They have no idea what we have to do to just get enough Food. Water and Fuel to go one more day. Someday I just want to resign but there been no one else to cover us." Colonel Tigh said

"As much as I hate to call them back we better. Or your Council will think we done away with them. I wonder if they have a clue how much they truly owe all the warriors of the fleet." He shook his head as Colonel Tigh sent a recall code. He truly hoped they have a full day away Well 8 cantons was better than nothing. Maybe once the fleet got used to the rotating command structure Adama get more rest. He smiled. Maybe he find a micron or 2 himself. But he knew for ever micron he spent worrying Adama spent centons.

"Blasted Council. Adama I have no idea how you have managed to deal with those fools for so long. By the way I am sorry that I never really appreciated the way they and having the fleet effected your chooses." Cain acknowledged

Adama brow rose. This was a telling concession from his friend. "I understand. I guess I have always had to deal with them more then you. So they are just part of the package. I never admitted how much I wish I had your freedom. Let's go before Commander Noah and Colonel Tigh lose patience .As much as I'd like to we cannot toss them all on the prison barge."

"You know Adama sometimes I think the councils more dangerous than the Cylons."

"Oh. I agree with that. Latter I will tell you some of what they have done while you were gone. "HE laughed "I do intend to take charge now .I tired of their games and from now on they will know we are in charge of the fleet." His resolved look made Cain almost pity the fools.

Eve smiled. Adama looked relaxed and yearns younger. It was clear he had really needed a break. Even the strongest warriors needed to recharge. From their conversations she knew he had not had real down time in over a yearn. She resolved to see that that fact changed as of this moment she saw Diana's and winked. The broad grin from that quarter meant that Commander Cain to was in for a surprise. If the men were not smart enough to rest then the women in their lives would arrange the rest for them. It was clear to Eve that Diana had clearly decided she wanted Cain. And Cain poor man had no idea what intent Amazon Warrior Would and could do to secure their chosen. _Noah clearly wanted these two men safe and happy so it was up to the women to ensure that happened. Sometimes Eve thought Duty was actually pleasure. _

"Look councilor, Commander Adama and Commander Cain are busy at the moment. They have much to discuss dealing with the new roles they will play within this combined fleet. The Commander wants to ensure that The Pegasus stays with us this time. So he and Commander Cain are working out a way to ensure that. Any questions or concerns the Council may have can be addressed upon their return to the Galactica."

"And where is Adama and Cain now."

"I am afraid that is Classified Councilor." Tigh said.

Noah's brow rose. Along with his growing respect for Tigh. _Classed that was a good way to put it. It seemed that the council always sought their own safety and comfort first. Never dreaming that Adama and Cain might need a break._ "I would be happy to answer any question you like to present. But, I will not be dictated to. I am a direct descendant of the last Lord of Kobol .Rarely have I used my position but you gentlemen are seriously making me reconsider."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sire Uri.

"I mean that by the ancient laws of our people I can have you all tossed in the brig. You are clearly a threat to the peace and welfare of this fleet. And before you say I do not have that right I suggest you read up on your Colonial Law. I have and I will not allow any more of your games. It is to Adama's credit that he allowed you so much freedom. Freedom requires responsibility and you fools have no clue what that truly means."

Adama and Cain walked in. They heard the last bit and both men had to bite back a smile. Adama had hoped that this confrontation never happen but he supposed given the council arrogance it was bound to. "Commander, I will deal with the council. I understands you wished to speak to me?"

Councilor Duran looked over. Adama entrance could not have been timed better. He noticed that both Commanders seemed more relaxed and there was definitely something different about Adama. What was it? Then it dawned on him he was in battle dress. A laser hung at his side. He looked like Cain and Noah. A warrior one who was no longer willing to play politics.  
Several council members mutter and looked at Duran. He was after all a solicitor.

"Commander we are just concerned about the safety f the fleet. We mean no disrespect. I know the old laws they have not been exercised in generations."

"Perhaps if they had been this would not have happened." Cain added

Baltar brought the shuttle down a few klics from the settlement. Simpson has said her parents had a farm outside of town. The fields were burnt out. This troubled him. It looked like the area had been attacked. If he was not sure he has said Cylon did the damage. Seeing the burnt fields Simpson tried to run ahead. Baltar caught her around the waist. "No. slow down we need to be careful .Some things happened here .We need to be careful." altar's every instinct was screaming danger but he needed to know what had happened.

"Councilor while we have not utilized those laws they were never revoked. And even if we had done so in the Colonies it would not bind Noah. In the past few yearn I have allowed the Council a voice in the running of this fleet. That voice has often almost leaded us to disaster. I am done allowing that The Council of the 12 was original founded to rule civilians. And that is what you will do from this day forward. You will have no say in military matters. Anything effecting fleet safety and security will be dealt with by me, Commander Noah and Commander Cain. I will not risk warriors anymore to cover you foolishness. If this is a problem I will send you each back to your ships and declare total military rule. You have 1 centon to decide."

The Council was struck dumb. Even Sire Uri had to admire Adama decisiveness. His tone suggested no comprises would be offered or allowed.

President Tinia looked at her friend. He seemed recharged and more than ready to fight the whole council. While she did not agree with his tactics she could admit he was right. They had made many mistakes. Even back to the original council of the 12. Adama and Cain alone had protested the peace. The Council had over ruled them saying they were war mongers. While it was true that Adama was a great Warrior he never sought War. She remembered hearing that Adama had once served the religious orders before entering Warrior training. The two commander's recommendations for caution had been ignored. Cain had been sent away to Molocay and thought to be lost. She now knew he been right not to return.

"Adama you can not mean that. The military has always answered to the council of the 12."

"And where has that gotten us? "Cain demanded "It destroyed my 5th fleet and almost killed the Pegasus. So Councilor what next you be wanting us to blow up our ships? "A not so settle did at what have been suggested at Carillon." Frankly I'd have left the lot of you there to rot."

"Of course not but-"

"Madam President. I respect you above all on the Council but there will be no discussion. If you truly cannot live with my decision then feel free to leave the fleet. Quite frankly I am tired of trying to protect you all from your foolishness. "Adama said "It is clear that you will continue to act foolishly. We have enough people serving on the Galactica and Pegasus to begin again. If Noah's ancestors could do it with only a fire star and battle cruiser crew, we surely can with the combined crews of the Pegasus and Galactica. So make up your minds?"

"Adama you can not mean that?" Duran said clearly in shock.

"I have never been more certain Sire. Decide! As Commander Cain has said the Council of the 12 is far more deadly to the human race then the Cylons."

It took the council only moments to agree. Clearly they were shaken by Adama's words. Never did they think he decide to leave them. In those moments they all realized how lucky they had been. A subdued Council left the bridge escorted by Warrior security. Within microns all the council was heading home to their ships.

"Well done Adama. "Cain said "I am surprised you did that."

"So am I. Maybe you are a bad influence my friend."

"Come on I will take you to the rejuvenation center. It looks like you could use a drink. "Noah Tigh Join us?"

Colonel Tigh smiled "You buying Commander?"

"Sure."

"Well then let's go." Noah said.

"Omega you have the bridge Adama said.

"Yes Sir," A smiling Omega said "And Sir well done."

Adama nodded ad turned to leave with the others following.

As the Command staff left Omega called down to the rejuvenation center. He ordered the men a round of drinks on him. _After all they finally put the council in their place .It was a site he never dreamed of seeing. It was worth the cost of a bottle of ambrosia to see_.

"No "Cried Simpson as her rant to the ruins of her home. Outside her family lay dead. She ran to her Mother and found her shot. Next to her was her younger sister Dee. And bit he barn was Darin. His head smashed in. She looked around frantic. Surely someone was alive. Baltar's heart ached. He seen many killed by his order. But this site actually touched him as the destruction of the colonies had not. Simpson found her father next to her mother. He had covered her body with his. He to be gone. In his hand he held a piece of cloth. It was White and gold. A button was attracted .She looked at it. Screaming. Baltar gathered her in his arms as she wept.

"Baltar it was Paulus. Paulus did this. He knew...he knew they were my family..."She wept Feeling betrayed to her soul. While she had been helping him Paulus had killed her family. And burnt her home to ash. "Damn him ."She cried

Baltar was at a loss on how to help. He felt sorrow for surely he had done this to many as well. The only comfort he could give was to let her cry. He silently promises justice for her family realizing the irony of the vow.

Father was that wise? The council can make no ends of trouble? "Athena said

"They always do. However, it is past time to put a stop to their foolish actions. Without the 1st fleet we would have been destroyed. The council's games have come to an end. They can rule the civilians as they are mandated to We will run the fleet. Safety is now going to be the key."

Baltar walked around the settlement. The place was in shambles .He seen a lot of destruction but it was beyond belief that humans had done this to their own kind. He knew he been one of the worst humans in history. A traitor. But even he never personally killed any one. It seemed a small thing maybe even irrelevant but he knew that for the cylons the killing of humans was impersonal and just something they did. This killing was personal. It was clearly a slaughter. He shook his head. At least he could understand the desire for power. He remembered how he lusted for it and betrayed everyone for that. He was sadden by his past. But maybe because he understood he have a good chance of defeating this Paulus. After all they appeared to think alike.

Thor and Dana followed Starbuck and Apollo back to the rejuvenation center. The Officers club was packed.

"So what do you all do to relax?" Asked Dana

"Well ah… We play primed or tryaid .It all depends. "Starbuck said "Personally like the cards. A game of chance a pretty girl, vintage ambrosia and a stogie what else could anyone want."

Dana laughed this one was definitely a scoundrel.

"Pyramid? I not familiar with that game? How is it played? "Questioned Thor ."I like something to do to relax."

Starbuck grinned. "It is easy really. I can teach you."

Apollo groaned "Thor I warn you he is good."

"Thanks Apollo but I would like to learn this game. Maybe when we are done I can teach you daggers."

Now it was Danna turn to sigh. "I guess they are going to play games. So buy me a drink Apollo and I tell you about our Jaguars."

"Sure. We let them work it out. Starbuck just remember to keep it friendly."

Maya awoke with a smile on her face. Noah was beyond belief. You would think 5 children be enough .She smiled Well she always wanted another girl .Maybe they get lucky. She got up and headed for a quick shower. She had to check on the transfers of foodstuffs and seeds to the colonial fleet. Life suddenly was sweet and exciting once more. She was very happy for any number of reasons.

Commander Lupus took his lady over to the Rising star. He heard they had wonderful food and dancing. He decided after the last battle that he definitely wanted Val in his life. So he began to plan how to achieve that goal. Maybe she just needed an old fashioned courtship. Besides it would give them a chance to observe their new allies at play. He thought that be a good way to see how they truly were. The rising Star had people from all over the fleet there. He was eager to meet them and see who they were.

Commandant Able was saddened at the need to send his son away. He was a good man but unable to defeat Paul's. By sending Jashua out to the Colonies he hoped to save his life and maybe just maybe save a few people there as well.

His son walked over to him.

"Father we are all ready to go. If you will not let me stay then come with us. Let Paulus have the worlds. More flock to Matostopholies daily they no longer respect or care for you. It dangerous here. Paulus will kill you if he can."

"Jashua I took an oath to protect our people from all harm. It even covers harm from within. I cannot leave. But you must. Go to the colonies save those you can and Lord willing in time you will rejoin the First fleet."

Jashua hugged his Father and left. Unable to bear the sadness. He knew that his father would not survive Paulus evil. But for the sake of their people he had to leave and try to find these 12 worlds. He wondered if anyone was left alive or in the cylons had already begun colonizing those worlds.

Adama, Noah and Cain all headed for the rejuvenation center. They had much to discuss and saw no reason not to be comfortable .Cain laughed and promised to host the meeting the next time.

When they entered the room it fell salient. The three were impressive sight. Most of Adama's crew had never seen him in anything other than a dress uniform. His sudden appearance in battle dress shocked them. Ignoring the looks they took a table in the back.

"So Noah how are your commanders taking this new command structure?"

"It's not really a change for them. With the exception of Aries and Poseidon it's the same. I am sure we will have teething problems from the civilians but the warriors are all eager to meet your pilots. We have long been a military society so they see no real change."

"My crew is just glad to be back with the fleet. Tolan said they all want to stay this time. I am inclined to agree. We done all we can to slow the cylons down. But now with the Fire Stars we can actually fight them. "Cain added.

"So you think you can raid their bases successfully then?" Asked Commander Noah

"I need I do. We did it quite well on Gomoray. There a Cylon base not far from here. It has fuel and ammunition. It also a major trade route for them. That is where I suggest we raid. We should be able to get the ships you want and maybe spare parts as well. That base manufactures base ships."

"So they might have it heavily guarded?" Adama asked He could not believe what Cain wanted to do.

"It will be. I wanted to take it out before but we did not have the firepower. That base has supplied over 1/2 the base ships we have faced. It also makes transports. So we take the whole thing. Hopefully intact."

"What? That is crazy." Adama said

"But they never expect it. "Cain added he looked at Noah hoping the 1st Fleets Commander agree.

"I agree it insane but then we could really use those facilities. We just could not stay to long."

Adama considered "As much as I hate to agree. I am tired of running. We will do it .Cain and his strike force can go in first. Take out any base ships and then we will take that base. If however we cannot capture it we will destroy it."

Cain beamed he never expected Adama to agree .But it was a great feeling. "Agreed .But only if we cannot take it. "He be if he failed this task.

"Agreed .Cain if we cannot take the base then we destroy it totally. But if we can we will stay long enough to builds as many ships as we can. Take any transports and everything that we can use. We do not stay. once we got what we need we leave destroying what is left. "That said because like Adama he did not care to linger in Cylon space.

Adama and Cain agreed that they needed to inform their 2ic as quickly as possible. The idea was crazy but the idea of going on the offensive felt right. Adama was tired of feeling like a coward .He smiled Tigh was going to be so surprised. Maybe just maybe they could capture a 1 or 2 warships. He hoped so Tigh deserved his own command. Cain had also wanted to reward Tolan. Adama smiled as he headed back to the bridge of the Galactica. The other Commanders with the exception of Eve were all returning to their ships .Eve had agreed to share dinner with him. All in the interest of going over the status of the supply runs from the planet. Adama suddenly felt 1/2 his age. Meeting up with these warriors had revitalized him and made him actually believe they make it to Earth. Adama entered the bridge .Tigh walked over and smiled. "Everything is going smoothly for once Commander. The supplies have been disrupted and the fuel and water are being loaded .The Miners have managed to fill over 1/2 the fleets tanks along with the Galactica. The Pegasus is being fueled as we speak. That should be done in around 50 centons .The rest of the fleet may take longer."

"Well it still much faster than I expected. Colonel walk with me a moment. Omega you have the Com."

For the 3rd time that day Omega found himself in charge of the bridge. He wonders what was going on.

"We have come to a decision Tigh, insane crazy beyond belief but we are taking a cylon base."

Tigh stumbled unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What? Ok who stole Adama?" He was not joking "We are actually going on the offensive?"

"Yes, my friend we are. The Cylons have a base near here it been all the warship we been running into lately."

"Ah… Adama they might have Base ships in port or destroyers-"

"I hope so. We could use the extra fire power. Noah's fleet has been and will be a blessing. But from here on out we can expect heavy Cylon attacks .There will be no more feline and rodent .I am sure you realize we have now become a greater threat with a larger fleet. So If we can destroy their production facilities and steal ships all the better. Besides I love the idea of using their facilities to build our craft."

"We are actually taking the base then?" Tigh questioned" Will we stay here?"

"Only until we taken everything they have that we can use. Then we will set solime charges." Adama explained" So, if we manage to pull this off you and Tolan along with a few others will have a problem."

"A problem?"

"What to call your new ships. If we can we are going to take cruisers for you and Tolon. Tolon will be assigned to Commander Cain and you to the Galactica. You both more than earned your own commands. "Adama explained

"Oh my Lord. What about Commander Croft. Surely he deserves a command as well?"

"You are right. If Possible he to will be rewarded. Along with a few others. Our crews need to feel we are advancing. New ships will allow for that. Start considering your personnel Colonel. We need to be ready to do this quickly. Cain is telling Tolan this as well. I sending for Croft he will be leading the raid on the ground. I really like to give him a military command. He improved greatly in the last 2 yearns."

"I agree. Adama as much as I appreciate what you want to do he does out rank me and he already a ships commander. "Tigh said.

Adama considered. "Tigh he improved but I want you in command of a ship. As much as I am grateful for our new alliance I like it not to be so one sided. I want our own fleet of warships. Cain agrees. We need the support. Croft will make an excellent commander. I have every faith in him but. He will be assigned to Cain's strike force. We are going on the offence now. When we meet or engage cylons they are going to be destroyed. I want you here with me a steadying influence to show the fleet they are safe. Now before you complain you and I will do our share of fighting. But it will not be ground to air."

"Then what?"

"We will be base ship killers."

"Oh ,Lord. "Tigh said

On board the prison barge Commander Croft received the message to report to the Galactica. He was curious to see what was going on. He nodded to his 2ic Lt. Philips.

He headed for the landing bay. He smiled at the fighter. _It had just been delivered. From now on the prison barge would have Three vipers permanently assigned to it. One was for his use and the other for his 2ic and one was defense. Not He climbed into the new ship. He still could not believe he had been assigned a viper. He launched from the ship and looked back .Despite himself he smiled .He hated the barge no doubt about it but he was much still pleased that they were adding lasers to the ship. From now on they not have to depend so much on others to keep them safe. He debated asking to be transferred back to the Galactica or maybe even the Pegasus. He enjoyed Command but wanted to fight. He was a Warrior not a warden. He knew Adama had not meant an insult when he gave him the barge to Command .But he still felt like a prisoners there. Despite his pardon 2 yearns earlier .He wondered if Adama needed him for something. They might never be friends but in the last 2 yearns he grown to respect the man. He hoped they knew what they were doing. _

Tolan could not believe his ears. _His own command. He did not care if it was just a frigate. Even a Cylon one. He never though he see the day. He was not concerned. Commander Cain said they would steal some ships so he knew they would._ He grinned. "Request permission to go with Commander Croft and his ground troops?"

"I take it you agree. If we can get a ship or two?"

"Yes Sir. But Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pick it out?"

Cain grinned _he sounded like a teenager choosing his first hover mobile_. "We will see. The idea is to steal warships or build them. And take tankers and freighters. I will do my best to secure you a warship my friend. But it may end up being a freighter. I hope you can live with that?"

"Yes Sir, We can add a viper squad or two and use the armaments. It not is the best but it is a light frigate then."

Commander Cain was pleased his 2ic was already thinking of ways to upgrade the freighters. He has to suggest the idea to Adama. "Good idea Tolan."

Commander Roma's waved Atraties off. They had finished repairing the ship and her mate was at last heading for the Pegasus. _He was like a child heading to the toy store. She was glad he found something to interest him. Lately he been a pain in the astrum. Worrying is she so much as sneezed_.

Croft listened as Adama outlined his plan. It was crazy even more so then attacking that base on the ice planet. He smiled. It was going to be a challenge. He admitted to himself that it was appealing,

"If we secure the base and get the ships then what?"

"We will use the bases docks to upgrade arm and refit as many of the fleets ships as we can. With luck we will be able to scrape the oldest ships. We may even add to the Colonial arsenal."

"Adama who will command these new Warships, freighters and tankers?"

Adama smiled. It was an amused grin. "Tigh, Tolan and you. Commander Noah said we should take first choice. So as a reward for you hard work if possible we will give you each your own command. I know that despite your being in command you dislike the prison barge. So If all goes well we can move you to a better ship. That is if you want the transfer? And just so you understand. This mission is voluntary. The Commands yours if you go or not provided we secure enough ships. I need you to go but the decisions yours entirely."

"I will go. Besides If I don't Tigh and Tolan will pick the best ships. "He laughed and smiled.

Metoshopholies appeared in the Imperious Leaders chambers. He quickly reprogrammed the Leader.

Adama laughed at this. "Go then."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 16**

Within Moments the Imperious Leader was ordering all reserve centurions to the base ships. All fighters were loaded. In the last day they had been making repairs. He now once more had 6 fully functioning Base ships. He had to stripe down four cruisers and take most of the bases personnel but he was ready once more to hunt his human prey. Now with the new command to kill the fleet he left the base. They had lost the trail so they headed back to Kobol. He would retrace the Colonials steps. They not escape him this time Metosphlies smiled his pets would not fail him. He reprogrammed them to fight to the death.

"Spectre, You will command a base ship. Lucifer you will remain here on the base."

"By your command" Lucifer said. He fully expected to be deactivated." he did not argue even if his rival had stolen his ship."

"Leader we have a report that Baltar's shuttle was destroyed in battle."Spectre laid

"Lucifer?" Questioned the leader

"If Spectre says so Leader. Our scanners were down. I was to busy covering you to look for one puny human." He added he wondered why Spectre lied  
He found himself almost hoping Baltar got away.

The Fleet was secure orbiting the planet. Tigh smiled soon every ship be varying a maximum payload of fuel ,food and water. He smiled they were finally going to kick some Cylon tail. While he knew why Adama had avoided a fight he always hated the idea. Publicly he never challenge his friend but he wanted to fight. He considered who to send on the first recon patrol. He decide to go with Apollo, Sheba, Starbuck and Boomer. Each Commander was sending four pilots. The combine forces would scout the area. Hopefully locating any Cylons .On board the Pegasus Tolan chose his team. Bojay, Tyler, Kilroy and Gregor. _All pilots he had faith in. He was glad Bojay asked to return to the Pegasus. He like Cain was disappointed that Sheba had not yet requested duty on board_.

Croft was Fling with the teams. He agreed to fly with Lt. Samuel as a gunner. It was a unique chance to try out the new scorpions. Samuel's gunner taken a slight concussion and be out for a few days, Thor, Dana and Seth rounded out the team.

Vipers and stingrays joined up along with the scorpions. In all over 40 ships launched or this patrol. They were mixing the patrols 1 viper 1, scorpion and 1 stingray maximizing the differences.

"Good hunting everyone." Apollo said as his team headed toward the planet.

"You to Captain." Called Bo Jay his team was scanning the out systems behind them. The Commanders were taking no chances.

Within centon Apollo patrol came within scanning range of the base. He was not happy with what he saw. four cruisers and several patrol ships. On the plus side there were no base ships. At least none that were completed.

"Captain, Let Croft and I go in. We can scan under stealth mode. Unless we are in atmosphere they will not pick us up…"Samuel said."Alright but be careful."

"I keep an eye out captain." Croft said.

They peeled off and disappeared.

_I will never get used to that Apollo thought. _

"So commanders how do you like our ship?"

"It is differentia bit unsettling but I like it." Croft said "Go over there I want to see if we can scan for personnel."

They flew by.

"What the. The base seems empty. Does another run."? "What wrong?"

"It is like they took everyone off base. Minimal personnel. Mostly drones building the ships."

Starbuck's patrol scanned the opposite side of the base. He too was coming up with low personnel numbers.

"I don't get this. This post should have more than a thousand centurions."

"LT. Starbuck is that not a good thing?" Asked LT. Dana

"It just makes me wonder where they all went. The productions seem right but this base looks striped down" He said "Lets meet up with Apollo I do not like this. It feels wrong"

LT Bommer was not happy. His patrol had dived into a gases field .They had found cylons.6 base ships and several other ships. They were all headed back toward Kobol. Once the ships were out of range he recalled his people ."We need to get back warn the Commanders it looks like the Cylons are regrouping."

Bo Jay's patrol ran into a convoy of Cylon fuel tankers .It was just too good to pass up. They attacked and carefully blew out the ships systems. Bo Jay chuckled ,boy was the Commander going to be surprised 3 tankers full of fuel .He smiled glad he still had it. He owed Commander Cain a drink for teaching him how to do that trick. His patrol quickly added tow lines.

"So Adama who are we going to get to guard the fleet?" Asked Colonel Tigh "We cannot leave them unguarded"

"Commander Noah wants to leave Commander Roma behind with several cruisers. We will also leave yellow squadron."

"So the rest of us will be attacking?"

"Commander Lupus is taking up rear guard. He not happy about the detail but will do so. While Noah has every confidence in Commander Roma her ship still need a few repairs. She did a wonderful job guarding the fleet. And Lupus is a fighter. The two of them will guard our fleet well. We are going to take that base and secure a place to refit." Adama said" You know Tigh for the first time I feel good about a mission. Not desperate but good. I think we may finally be getting a break."

Colonel Tigh had to agree. "I hope the patrols bring back some good news. It been a while since we had to organize so many pilots. I was wondering if we remember how. "He joked

"Yes, I sure we can recall. "Laughing out loud "Cain's more than ready to begin the raid. But the Galactica and the Kobal's Shield are playing decoy. I think this will be fun."

"Commander, Colonel we have a message coming in from Captain Bo jay."

"Put it on the screen Athena." Colonel Tigh said

"Commander, We have a gift for the fleet. We found these 3 tankers sir. We had to blow out their cabins and engines but they are full of Tylium."

"Good Job Captain. Haul them to the Pegasus she still needs fuel .Besides I am more than sure you learned that from Commander Cain. He deserves the reward."

"Thanks Commander Adama .Will do .Ok everyone lets haul them things in." Bo Jay ordered

"He will make a fine commander for Bronze Squadron. I am glad he got the chance." Colonel Tigh said

"Yes, he is a good officer. He will do well with Commander Cain. "Adama agreed. "So are the squadrons all transferred?"

"Yes Sir. Silver Spar and Bronze are already aboard the Pegasus and the White Stars are ready to go as soon as the new vipers are ready. Half the cadets are on board the Pegasus now. Lt. Sheba Will head the new Golden Spike Squadron as soon as they are cleared. Replacing the Silver Spar. Yellow been redistributed to the fleet. Commander I like to train at least 2 more squadrons."

"Good. Then we will both have 3 squadrons that will be a nice punch. Maybe, I have to talk to Cain about that .I agree it is a good idea but we will need to wait. I want the White Stars and Golden spikes ready first. Both Battle Stars need a fully staffed reserve squadron."

"Yes Sir,"

"Athena get me Commander Cain."

"Yes Father."

"Cain here."

"Cain it seems your captain brought you a gift."

"I see it .Thank you Adama. That should fill us full and a lot faster then with the shuttles."

"Good we should be ready to go as soon as we get the news from the patrols. Cain watch out for the cadets."

"Will do. I agree we need reserves. I hope we can get enough materials for more vipers."

"Me to. I also like to try a few Jaguars and scorpions along with Stingrays. They fit on some of the civilian ships."

"Good idea. The Jaguars are smaller but add a nice surprise." Cain agreed "But we need better shields or armor."

Apollo and Starbuck entered the lift together. Both seemed deep in thought.

"Hey hold up" Called Boomer

"How did the patrol go?" Asked Starbuck

"Oh, just great saw the cylons heading back to Kobol at least 6 base ships fully armed and ready to go."

"Well that explains it." Apollo said" I scanned a near empty base. All the centurions were gone.

"So did us." Agreed Starbuck ."I thought it was a trick. But maybe..."

"Maybe we hit them so hard they had to stripe down the base." Boomer suggested

"Lord that be nice." Agreed Starbuck

"Don't get your hopes up. It maybe, but I want to hear from the others first. "Apollo said

"I guess but it be wonderful if it was true." Starbuck said "Make life a bit more fun."

"Yes that make taking the base a little easier. Did you see any support ships Bommer?"

"Yes, we saw 2 destroyers and several tankers. "Bommer Added.

"Colonel, I think it is time we promoted Starbuck and Boomer. They more then earned there Captains bars. I want Bommer to head Red squadron and Starbuck the Blue."

"What about Apollo?"

"He will need to be promoted as well. He will be need as more then a strike leader. So far he had to head a squadron and do those duties as well .Now I need him learning more of the Command structure. He will still be flying but less often. I want to promote Omega to be my 2IC."

"Good choice. But I will need staff as well. "Colonel Tigh said.

"I know it going to strain us some to staff these ships but I think it a good strain. Athena going to be promoted as well. She earned her Captains bars. I know she rather be flying but she been a wonderful bridge officer."

Apollo Boomer and Starbuck entered the Galactica's bridge. They saw the Commander and headed over.

"Father we may have some really good news." Apollo said

"Well that be a nice change. "Tigh quipped .His smile was infectious

"Yes Colonel. The main Cylon force was headed back toward Kobol. "Boomer explained

"Then the Cylon base?"

"Is basically unguarded Father."

"Good. Let's send the word. Captain Bo Jay ran into a cylon tanker convoy and acquired 3 tankers of fuel."

"Good old Bo Jay." Starbuck laughed.

"Yes Captain Bo Jay did well. LT. Col Apollo you Captain Starbuck and Captain Boomer report to the briefing room along with the squadrons We have to brief everyone on our plans."

"Sure...Did you say Captains? "Completely missing the Lt. Colonel

"Yes, Effective immediately you are promoted to Lt. Col. Major Athena will be my auxiliary officer ,Colonel Omega 2IC and Captain for Boomer and Starbuck."

"Ah Sir? Is that a good idea? "Starbuck asked

"Not likely but it is necessary. Boomer you are in Command of Red Squadron. Starbuck you now have Blue. Apollo it time you start learning more of the command structure. I hope there will be no arguments?"

"Ah Commander Athena's a Major?"

"Yes ,so you best behave Starbuck."Adama laughed  
--

"So Sheba why are you staying? I am sure you are needed on board the Pegasus? "Asked Captain Greenbean

"No, I think I need to be here for now. No enjoy the Pegasus and keep an eye out for Bo Jay."

Will do .It seems odd though to be in command .I never though it happen."

"Yeh, Me either joked Jolly his new 2IC "And Silver Spar who have thought.?"

"Well Bronze is a bit less experienced so they need a strong Co. No offence. But Bo Jay more experienced in that area so it makes sense he get them. Besides I get my own squadron soon. Golden Spike. It will be fun starting a whole new squadron."

"Well at least we feel like a fleet once more. I wonder if we will be mixing crews? "Lt. Jolly asked

"I think in time we will .Sheba added.

The room was quiet as they heard the list of promotions.

"Everyone has worked very hard and you all deserve a pat on the back. These promotions are to recognize all your hard work. The list will be posted As of this moment with the exception of those we have read off every member of the Galactica's crew is hereby raised one grade. "Colonel Tigh announced

"Colonel I believe you have forgotten one." Adama said with a smile.

"Sir?" Colonel Tigh said

"Colonel Tigh of the Galactica is here by promoted to Lt. Commander."

The briefing room broke out in to applause.

"Sir it is not necessary."

"It is only temporary my friend once we get your ship you will be promoted to full Commander. "Adama said in a voice only Tigh could hear.

"Now on to business. As you all know we now have a fleet once more. The Command structure has been explained to you all. We have decided to take out the Cylon base at planet 5893.We will in fact attempt to capture that base whole." Adama waited allowing his words to sink in.

"Take the base? Why Commander?" Asked Sheba the idea seemed to wild and crazy

"We need it whole. It is a ship yard. Making base ships repairing them. With those facilities we can upgrade the fleet maybe gain new warships. "Lt. Commander Tigh explained.

"We are stealing Cylon ships? "Captain Starbuck said he suddenly realized why there were so many promotions. The Galactica' s crews were going to move out to the new ships. "What kind?"

"Any we can." Adama said "As you may have guessed some of you will be asked to move to our new war fleet. "It felt good to say that "We hope to take at least 2 to 4 ships and if time permits build more. We will defiantly be trying to build Vipers, Jaguars, Scorpions and Sting rays."

"So we are going to use Cylon materials and their base?" Captain Boomer asked.

"Yes. "Lt .Commander Tigh said.

"So we are colonizing that planet then? "Asked Sgt Franks

"No. We will only use it temporarily. To restock and rest. Then we will blow it and move on." Tigh explained.

On board the Kobol Shield Noah issued the order for his Fire Stars. The Fleet would be well protected by Roma and Lupus .He chuckled .Both his Commanders had wanted to be in on the strike .But he knew he needed them here to keep the civilians safe .Roma had accused him of protecting her because she was with child. Well he was ... not that he ever admit to that. He had laughed and asked Lupus if he had the same complaint. The tact had worked. He merely explained that they were rotating shifts. Besides Roma's ship still had a few repairs to complete. Lupus was more used to fighting in reduced numbers. He looked over his personnel list .He was deciding who to offer a chance at transfer. Adama and Cain had stated they needed personnel to fill their new ships. He liked the idea of integrating their crews somewhat. New ships would be ideal because none had yet carved out a territory.

Cain was once more pleased. His crew was more than ready to take on the tin heads. They had also been pleased with the various promotions. Less than pleased at getting a new group of cadets. But they were ready and wanting to engage the cylons.

Eve was pleased her ship was ready. All that remained was to begin the attack. Her ship along with the Galactica and Kobal's Shield would be attacking first. To draw away the base ships. If any were there. Then Cain's task force would blow the bejeeis out of the base. Then if all went well they be building new ships. The Galactica was the bait and the Fire Stars the trap. It was going to be fun. So far they had 10 new Vipers on board. Along with the pilots .Their new stingers were going to give the cylons a nasty sting. She had sent 5 scorpions and 5 stingrays to the Galactica. They were going to do their best to confuse the tin heads.

Lucifer was annoyed. He knew he was not supposed to feel. But he was annoyed. He was once again alone. He looked around the base. Ok, There were other cylons but they were all so inferior. There were not even 20 centurions. Those that remained were outdated and slow. The drones were too basic to converse with. He sighed. A gesture learned from Baltar. At least he not been deactivated. He wondered absently where the colonial fleet was and what they were up to. Whatever it was he hoped it did not include him.

Adama went onto Uni Com ."People of the Fleet. The Galactica and Pegasus will be leaving for a time. You will be protected by 2 Fire Stars and our own Yellow Squadron. We must secure supplies. Obey the Fire Star Commanders they will keep you all safe." Adama said

The Council of 12 was angry they knew nothing of what was about to

happen . Siress Tinia called Adama "What in Sagan's Name are you doing?"

"What we must I will explain it all latter. Do not worry Siress You will be perfectly safe.2 fire stars equal a battle star you know."

"That is hardly the point. Adama how can you do this?"

"Because we must. We will return soon. We will succeed and then we will celebrate properly. Have faith and please keep the council in line. If they aggravate anyone while we are gone I told them to toss them in the nearest brig."

Adama smiled as He saw the 3 Fire star pull up beside the Galactica. They were going to begin the attack. They had been disappointed to see 2 base ships docked. But their scans indicated they were both low on fuel and riders.

"Ok lets lure them away." He said "The Galactica moved in to attack.

"Commander Adama we will move into position. Feel free to bring along playmates. "Lt. Commander. Eve Joked

"We will be doing just that Raina .Be ready to through the cylons that surprise party. Cain is your strike force ready when we pull the Base ships away?" Adama questioned

"We were born ready old friend. Good luck." He laughed

"May the Lord be with you all "Adama said

"Thanks Adama. At least I not am committing mutiny this time. "Cain laughed

"Mutiny?" Asked Noah

"Long story. But as always you have my blessings."

"Well I'm not sure if I bound for heaven or Hades but your blessing keep us kicking."

"Then I will add mine to his. "Noah said "May The Lords of our Father bless and keep us all safe."

The Pegasus pulled back awaiting it turn. The Galactica move in to the Cylons sensor range .As expected the cylons disembarked and took up the chase.  
The Galactica lead them away from the base to a small system where The Lighting ,Kobal's Shield were waiting. The Cylons had launched 3 phanxs of raiders but quickly found themselves out gunned. The Combined Fire power of the Galactica squadron and the Fire Stars packed quite a punch. They prepared to retreat only to find the way blocked as a 3rd fresh Fire Star crew began its attack.

"I could get used to this" called Starbuck

"Me to "agreed Boomer We actually have them out gunned. And we got to ambush them for once."

"On your tail. "Sheba shouted

"I got him "Rorke called The slide behind the raider and easily dispatched him. "Make a run to that moon .We have The Vengeance and Destiny there. Those cruisers gun will cut these tin heads down to size.

"Hey, I forgot about them." Apollo laughed.

"Hey Apollo we may have a new problem?"

"What that Starbuck?"

"Not enough Cylons for everyone to shot. He hit his turbos and shot a raider that was attempting to lock onto Thor

"Thanks Starbuck. I owe you a drink."

"Sure I'll collect to."

"Hey usual bet "Cried Hunter

"I'm in." Athena chimed

"Me to" Sheba said

"Bet what bet? ' Questioned Dana

"The one with the most kills get a bottle of vintage ambrosia from the rest. "Athena added

"Well then. If anyone can join? "Rorke asked

"Yep."

"Well then I am in." He shot his 5th raider in as many centons.

"Me too." Came cries from all the Fire Stars pilots.

"You know Tigh they seem to be having fun out there."

"No .No way Adama "Tigh protested fully aware of what his friend was thinking. "You have the bridge. "He turned and headed for the bay.

"Frak." Tigh began to chase after him

"Colonel I mean commander the base ships are attempting to pull behind the moon. "Omega said

"Lt. Colonel you have the bridge. he took off after his friend. Shaking his head .there had to have been something in the Water .Adama had not been this reckless in yearns. Well if he thought he fly without him on his wing he was in for a surprise.

On board the Lighting Eve grinned. She caught Tigh's exasperation. Well if Adama and Tigh were going to fly she was to. She chuckled one good thing about a Fire star it took less time to reach the landing bays.

Noah was already in space he flew into battle and had already shot down 4 cylons when his fellow Commanders joined him.

"What took you 3 so long?"

Adama laughrd as he took out a raider intent on eliminating his new friend.  
"Well we did think you could handle it on your own."

Eve roared." He got you Noah. Look out there a Pinwheel."

"I got them. "Tigh said "Just like old times hey Adama.

Lucifer was uneasy _Why had the Galactica suddenly decided to show herself. And it was the Galactica. A game of Feline and rodent he have expected from Commander Cain but Adama always preferred not to battle. Lucifer sent the base ships out with over 1/2 the remaining fighters. He kept a small cruiser fully fuel and supplied. He had a bad feeling he need an escape route. One thing he learned from Baltar always a have a way out. _

"Report Centurion "Lucifer ordered.

"The base ships have engaged the Galactica."

"Good and how are they doing?"

"They were ambushed."

TBC..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers : See Part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 17**

"Ambushed how?"

"Three Fire Stars attacked and our ships are fighting to get away they are at being destroyed."

The centurions' uneven unemotional report annoyed Lucifer. Annoyed he must have picked up a few bad habits from Baltar. "Tell them to retreat-

Just as he began to give the order the station came under attack.

"Launch missiles one and two. I want that bay door down" Commander Poseidon ordered as they moved in." Launch the fighters get ready to engage thee Cylon raiders."

"Commander Poseidon has begun his attack run Commander." Said Captain Hermes

"Good launch our ground teams." Commander Cain Ordered

"Yes Sir. Colonel Commander Tolan you and Commander Croft are cleared to launch. Vipers launch when ready."

"Thanks we will take that base Commander .Tell Commander Tigh I will get him a nice ship to Command "Commander Tolan said He was please he was leading one of the two ground teams

"Commander Cain team two ready to go. We will secure the command center sir," Said Commander Croft. Croft was smiling. He was getting the harder task but it felt good to be doing what he was trained for.

"Look like they are attempting to get away." Adama said "All vipers do not allow those raider to return to refuel. First rounds on me."

"Do not worry with an offer like that we will have them gone in no time. "Athena said

"Whoopi the Commanders buying "Laughed Captain Starbuck

"Watch out Apollo you got a pair on your tail son."

"I cannot shake him. Some help here please." Apollo hit his turbos trying to shake the pair.

"I coming in "Tigh said "ON 3 hit your reverse thusters.1,2 3"

Apollo did as he was told and watched as Com .Tigh blasted the raiders .He was amazed at the skills the command staff was showing. He heard they were good but never expected to see it in his lifetime.

"By your command"

"Well centurion what is happening?"

"Sir we are under attack."

"That much is obvious. How many and can we repel them." Demanded Lucifer

"Commander Tolan we are landing now. Be sure to get me a nice ship." Called Croft

"Will do Commander Croft. Blast a tin head or 2 for me. "Tolan added "We are headed into the bays now."

On board the Pegasus

"Launch vipers prepare to engage any raiders they send up. "Ordered Cain

"This is Captain Bo Jay to all Bronze squadron look sharp. Remember do not blow the base up just take out their defenses."

"Will do Bo jay lets go." Called GreenBean

"Looks like the fighters are almost all gone Adama. "Commander Tigh said

"Galactica Strike force move in it time to kill the Base ships." Adama said

The Galactica and her escort Fire stars closed in. All locking missiles on the now wounded base ships.

"Fire Missiles at will. All Vipers fall back to the Galactica."

"All Fighters of the First fleet you heard the man. First rounds on him." Called Noah laughing out loud. .His ships had already begun to pull back in anticipation off the missile attack.

Adama watched with great joy as the missiles ripped into the base ships. The First exploded at once .The 2nd soon followed. It was by far the best thing he seen in yearns .It made him feel like a true Commander once more. He frowned as the 3rd base ship drifted. It appeared to be dead in space.

"Commander .Noah. "Called Major Dara from the Kobol's Shield "Should we attack?"

Noah considered and Called to Adama "What do you think should we blow it to Hades or salvage it?"

Hummm. Scan how many centurions are left?"

"Adama Sir, Surely you are not considering taking a base ship?"Asked Tigh

Starbuck almost fell out of his viper. He could not believe it. As many times as he and Apollo had raided a Base ship...He could not believe they were considering taking one over.

"Why not we could use the materials. Noah are your teams ready to go?"

"Yes, I have them launch at once. I scanned very few functioning centurions. It will not be simple to take the ship but we can do it. One more attack run be a good idea however."

"Well then I lead the Attack. Apollo ,Starbuck on me." orderd Tigh before anyone could object

"Here we go again." Apollo said "Let go Starbuck."

"I am with you. Sheez I spend more time on base ships then the Rising Star." He grumped.

Adama roared He not enjoyed a battle so much in yearns. "Careful Starbuck I might just assign you to it ."

"Commander Cain we secured the landing bay."Commander Tolon reported" Croft is headed for the command post."

"Sir the Colonials have secured Alpha bay. Beta destroyed. Only the Delta escape bay still clear." Reported the centurion.

Lucifer looked around at his 3 fellow Ils.

"Betrrum, Nail and Delous I think it is time we depart."

"Depart abandon the base? "Screeched the ILS

"Unless you prefer to greet the colonial heading this way?"

"Lucifer what will the leader say?"

"That we were wise not to allow ourselves to be captured and used." Lucifer said attempting to make running seem patriotic.

His fellow Ils considered" Agreed we must leave at once." After all they all wanted to survive.

Crofts team made their way to the command center. He was amazed at the lack of resistance. It seemed that the scans were indeed correct. All combat cylons were aboard the base ships. It was almost too easy. Tolan Smiled they had secured 4 combat vessels and several tankers.1 transport as well. He was less then pleased to find that they had been stripped of much of their weapon systems and firepower. Oh well they were in a manufacturing plant. They just have to make more. He grinned his own command at long last. Odd back in the Colonies he never been all that ambitious but now he wanted his own command. Of the 4 Combat vessels he choice his ship. It was a sleek little cruiser. Looking it over he found it would easily be converted to house colonial warriors. It lasers and missiles bays would pack a nice punch. The Sister ship he give to Tigh. Never let it be said he treated his counterpart shabbily. And for Croft he found a destroyer. Many wonder why he give the most powerful of the 4 ships to another. He smiled. Croft had once saved his life. He owed the man. Besides the man had until recently outranked both Tigh and himself. The other reason was more subtle his ship was designed to attack.

"Commander Cain we have a launch. Can you intercept." Called Croft. The Cylons attempt at escape had been unexpected Normally they fought to the death.

"We see them. Poseidon lay in an attack."

"Yes Sir, Fire "Poseidon ordered.

It was to late however. Lucifer had anticipated the attack and gone straight to lit speed.

"You saved us all Lucifer. I will inform out Leader of your heroics. "Stated Delous the ranking IL.

Lucifer sighed. So he'd appear to be a hero. Ironic. If only Baltar could see him now. Their ship raced back toward Cylon space leaving the hapless centurions to fight to the death. The robotic manufacturing system was lost to the Colonials.

Lucifer looked around the small cruiser. It was packed with the few cylons that had remained. They had left a squad and a half of centurions to cover their retreat. A lose he hated. He did console himself with the fact that they were older outdated models. Soon to have been scrapped. He looked back. It seemed like this new human alliance was going to be more of a problem then they had anticipated. They were no longer merely defending themselves but attacking. He hoped he still be functioning after he gave the Imperious Leader this latest bad news. For once he wished Baltar was around. The one thing that human was good at was at making defeat look like victory. Maybe he review Baltar's past statement there had to be a way to spin this...

"Adama to the Pegasus what your status?"

"We have secured the landing Bay. Crofts teams are heading for the control center. That should be ours in around 15 centons .Unfortunately we lost a small ship .Cruiser class .It jumped to light speed. "Cain cringed. He was in for a ribbing over this. "However we do have several other ships including 4 nearly complete war ships .I am reviewing that data now. One Micron Adama. "Cain switched channels.

"Commander Cain we have the control center. The strange thing is there is only 1 gold centurion. No IL and the place seem deserted. We are checking for explosives now. "Croft reported almost afraid that the task had been too easy.

"Adama the Control center appears to be ours. The teams just double checking to make sure the cylons did not leave any unexpected surprises." Cain reported

"Good .Tigh and I are headed down. Care to join us old friend? "Adama inquired

"Commander What type of Warships again? "Tigh asked. He suddenly felt like a kid waiting for his first hover board.

"Tolan's found you both a matched set ."Cain Laughed "He did not want to slight you my friend."

"Never thought he would .I hope he found one for Croft too."

"Come on down and see. I am headed down myself. Bronze and Silver Spar keep an eye out." Cain bellowed as he headed for his shuttle. He be really glad to be in a viper again soon .As it was in the last 2 battles Adama had 20 kills. He was making him look bad. He smiled just like old times. All they needed was Bethany and Illya and Zac. The thought saddened him. Until he remembered a certain Med tech .Diana was almost as appealing as his Bethany was. He grinned. And poor Adama was definitely on his way to be sealed. He wondered who get the honors. Somehow he hoped it be Noah .He stood for Adama's First Sealment and wanted to for the 2nd.It felt right. He has to have Adama do the same for him. Hummm Maybe he would surprise Adama yet.

The vipers all landed in the now nearly empty bay. There were 2 partially completed raiders sitting there. Adama popped his canopy and jumped out. The base was smoking but overall they had done little real damage. Nothing a repair crew could not fix readily. He looked around. A base at long last. He was just glad the planet was not more hospitable or they be fighting the council again. He suddenly got a wicked idea. Yes it would work. It allow him to keep Sire Uri occupied and put a really good merchant to work. As much as he disliked Uri he had once run one of the best shipyard in the colonies. He put Uri in charge here if Noah and Cain agreed.

"Why the wicked Grin Adama?" Asked Cain as he hobbled up.

"I had a thought on who to get to oversee this operation. The manufacturing end that is."

"Who?" Questioned Noah as he joined the men.

Tigh wanted to groan he had seen the gleam .And to think he had wanted Adama to loosen up and to deal with Sire Uri. He remained silent crossing his fingers that he was wrong.

Cain who ran the largest Shipyard in the Colonies and produced the finest crafts?"

"Well that have been Fleet Shipping...OH Lord. "He started to laugh. He could see why Adama was doing it but Lord. "Are you sure. He already a pain in the astrum. Giving him this would be like ...well like rewarding him."

Noah looked between the men. "I really do not care who runs the yard as long as we get our ships. What the problem? Who do you choice Adama?"

"Sire Uri. He a pain in the astrum but there is nothing about manufacturing he does not know. He had major contracts for shipping in our colonies. If he in charge of this it a olive branch and it will keep him busy. It will also allow our people to work off the ships for a while. But I like to combine our crews work around the cronoton .I want to refit ,refurbish and build as many ships as possible."

"Agreed Why not have your Sire Uri oversee the refits and repairs. He more familiar with your ships I take it?"

"I see." Cain said" Your people can work on the new fighters. Then each fleet get an important task. My Crew can help with the refit and arming of a few of those civilian craft."

"Sounds like it will work. Even the Council cannot grump because they will help prioritize who gets done first. The main upgrade needs to be engines and weapons. Safety to. I think Tigh has a long list of which ship need the most urgent work."

"Sir the list not that long...Only 200 pages or so." He could not keep from grinning. Tigh added.

Croft entered the bay and headed over to Tolan." Well we have the control center secured .So what ships to we have to play with."

Tolan grinned "For you my friend I found that one ."he pointed.

Croft stared it was fantastic A destroyer .It was going to have a nasty punch. He looked at Tolon amazed. It was the most powerful Warship on the docks .It was clearly not completed but it looked impressive. "Why?"

"Well the Commanders gave me the duty to assign these ships .The easy answer would be that you outranked both Tigh and myself until recently. The more truthful one is I like the cruisers. I never commanded a ship before and I think that be a better fit for me. And since I want to stay even with my old rival he gets the matching Cruiser as well ."He chuckled. "Besides we never expected to have a full destroyer. I think you have earned it Sir."

Croft blushed. While all in all he agreed he was higher rank he been a black sheep. He considered it a blessing to merely be free of the prison barge. Now he was going to command a ship that protect a Battle star. He suddenly felt over whelmed. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for 2nd chances." Thank you. I not sure the Commanders will agree but Thanks for the vote. It means a lot. You were always a friend Tolan and I will never forget that." He held out his hand.

Tolan grasp it." Croft we all serve as we can. We all made mistakes and learned. The one good thing from the mess of the destruction was 2nd chances. Until then I never wanted my own ship. , Now I long to serve as well as my father and his Father before him."

Tigh walked up and saw the various ships docked. He wondered what was in store for him. He wanted his own ship. As much as he loved Adama he wanted to have a chance to feel the command. He spotted a cruiser and smiled. He hoped one of those was his. They were sleek and looked like they really move." Well my friends are we tossing a cubit or have you to chosen already?"

"Well Commander We thought you like that shuttle over there." Joked Tolon.

Tigh chuckled." Well it is easy to keep clean."

"Tolan hopes you like the Cruiser class. He seems to think I need the big guns of a destroyer. Aye thinks him implying something." Chuckled Croft.

Tigh lost it and almost fell on the floor laughing. "Yep, Big guns...Ice Planet ." Laughing so hard he almost cried.

Croft laughed at that he had forgotten that. "Well seriously Commander If you do not mind?"

"Actually that what Adama promised me. But Any ship will do .Which are you taking Tolan?"

"The sister ship to yours. I thought we each take one to help cover our Battle Stars."

Tigh smiled he liked Tolan's logic. "Sounds great. Let's go tell our bosses. I think they were afraid we fight like children. "He laughed enjoying it deeply."What about the other two?"

Sire Uri stepped off the shuttle. he had no idea why Adama had requested he and Reese come to the station. Under normal circumstances he had to fight to see the Commander. It was one of the reasons he had always fought with Adama .It was the lack of respect for his position. But maybe Adama was trying to change as he was. In the last few centons he been seriously thinking over his actions. While he never admits it to a living soul he could see that he been a disruptive force .Maybe there was room for compromise. He was after all a skilled politico .He try he owed his son to Adama. So he give it a try. .Adama saw Uri step off the shuttle. He was surprised to realize he was for once glad to see the man. While Adama was skilled at many things manufacturing was not one of them. Even now Uri's engineers and designers provided the fleet with its vipers and spare parts. He wondered how he could have forgotten that point.

"Sire Uri. Watch your step please. Our crews have cleared most of the debris but not all. "Adama said

Sire Uri was wary but decided to wait and see. Reese flanked his father and looked around. While he been told the cylons were all destroyed he was taking no chance. Not now that they were at last dealing with each other as father and son.

"What can I do for you Adama?" He honestly could not see what the Commander wanted.

"I need a favor from you. I know in the past we have not always agreed on policy. However, I the fleet have need of your expertise. As you know many of our ships are a mess. You and other council members have brought this to our attention often. Until now we were able to do little beyond basic repairs."

The light slowly dawned. Sire Uri could not believe it. Adama was actually asking for his help. He needed His talents. Uri stood a bit taller." I see. So you want help deciding which ships to repair?"

Adama hesitated. He then smiled. "Commander Tigh has a list from the council. What I need are you to help organize and run this plant. As you know we can not stay long. But The Command staff wants to do 4 things

.1)Scrap any relict ships

,2)Replace the ones we can

,3)Refit the rest and rearm

4) Build fighters and anything else we can.

Now the rearming part can be done by the Pegasus supplies and Crews from the military fleets. What I need from you is your organizational skills. I want to run around the chronotron until we used every scrape we have. If possible I want new systems in each civilian ship to upgrade speed, Power efficiency and arm them. Of all the people in the fleet you are best qualified to help us draw up a plan. You ran the biggest most efficient shipyard in the Colonies. Can you do it?"

Sire Uri was surprised. He knew it was not easy for Adama to ask for his help. It was not going to be an easy task. He considered." Commander I can do it. But I will need to check that list again with Commander Tigh. Repairs First I think. Structural integrity, Engines then weapons. "Sire Uri put politics aside and began to think as a builder. Adama wanted to smile but kept his face expressionless. He had hoped this would happen. Uri's pride at being the best builder would prevent him from acting out of line. "I assume you want those Warships up and ready as well?"

"If possible. We could use the defenses The cruisers will not take that long from Com .Tolan's reports. They can each hold 8 vipers or 6 attack shuttles. We are also considering the new ships from the 1st fleet. What would you think? "Adama asked

"Hum. "Uri considered "Are we mixing the fleets?"

"Yes. We will but we want to maximize the firepower ." Adama said He and Uri walked over to the closest cruiser.

"I would need to see the specs on these ships but it might be better to use the Jaguars here. they are smaller and I think you could fit 4 additional craft on board .I can see we need to rework the bay some. Neither ships finished to that point so it can be done easily. There are 3 Cruisers?" He asked

"Actually four and a destroyer. There are two frigates and several partial tankers. Along with two fully functioning ones." Adama explained It amazed him that they were talking and not arguing. He hoped this would last.

Commander Cain and Commander .Noah were in the Command center." Cain, I think we can salvage this computer core."

"Yes , if we can download the information then we may know where the closest cylons are. Noah over here. I found a few new star charts."

Sire Uri looked around the facility . It was crude by his standards but it was do able. It tale a while to refit every ship in the fleet . He began to consider the most efficient way to get it done. Fortunately the attack had not damaged the hookups. If he could get full crews they be able to work on 6 ships at a time. More if the used space suits for the minor repairs With no attacks and steady work he could refurbish in 1/2 a yearn. Somehow that be to long. He redid his calculations." Commander I will need help. The Pegasus crews for arming. If possible crews from the 1st Fleet as well. If we use this facility in conjunction with ours and theirs we can so this in 90 to 100 cycles. That will require around the clock work. Shifts on then rotating. Critical systems first and then down the line. Even doing that some of the finished work will need to be done in space. I can do it but it will require the crews working like slaves."

"I had assumed that. But if we can get these ships going and repair our own. We will effectively increase our defenses by 1/4 again. "Adama agreed

Uri grinned "At least I am not buying the materials this time . I will contact my people . If you ask The others for a list of people they can spare? We can begin at once. Tell Commander . Tigh I need that list. The structural repairs should not take long here in dock. so are those other tankers that are not done yet for Water or fuel? It will determine the stress loads."

"I love to say just water but who knows what we may need in the future. Use the highest level. Remember they are cylon so they may need modification."

"Agreed "He headed for a chair ."Adama I need a desk computron and my assistant. I will start at once. Oh, a communicator so I can inform our fellow councilors I will be busy for a while."

Adama smiled "That is one request I am happy to oblige you on Sire." He bowed. "I'll send what you need right away. I hope this is a new beginning for us?"

"Oddly enough Adama I do as well. I am glad you at least respect my skills as a merchant and builder. "The last said with a self depreciating laugh.

Thor and Dana were walking around the command center of the base ship. It seemed sparse and lacking any creature comforts. There was extensive damage to the whole ship. They had landed in a damaged bay .Following Apollo, Starbuck and Boomer they blasted any stray cylons. It had not taken them long to secure the ship. Thor's scans showed that the ship was damaged beyond an easy repair. He looked around for Apollo .He was sure that the best use of this ship was for scrape .He make his recommendation.

Apollo, Starbuck and Boomer headed for the prisoner area. They did not really expect to find anyone human there but they were going to check just the same.

"Apollo I tell you I hate these things." Starbuck Said  
Boomer grabbed his hand. He pulled both his friends away.

"I know. I hate them more every time we have to visit one. The only good thing is they are all laid out the same."

"And to think I used to wish I could go with you guys." Boomer laughed." Come on just think our own base ship to play with and dissect . We can learn better ways to blast them."

"I do not know Boomer. I think we did ok earlier. "Starbuck quipped" Hey guys over here."

The other warriors quickly joined Starbuck. He was standing by 2 cryo tubes.

"What is that? "Asked Apollo

"Cryo tubes? What would they be doing with Cryo tubes?" Boomer said he walked over to Starbuck and wiped down the window .He gasped ."Oh my Lord!! Apollo Starbuck You are not going to believe this!! He shouted.

A light glowed and a woman smiled somewhat sadly. "Well my son it is time for you to return to the land of the living."

"Mother, Must I?I will miss you. Can I not stay?"

"No .You were never meant to be here so soon. Your Brothers needs you. They needs to be free of their guilt so they can move on. And your return will be the key to your Father admitting he needs someone in his life. As much as I have loved having you here You must return .Live and bring joy to the family. Give me grandchildren to watch over. "Illya smiled sadly She walked over and kissed her youngest sprit goodbye. "Now go Zac. Bring Joy to our family and tell Adama I love him still and to live well."

The light faded and Zac 's sprit reentered his frozen body.

"Apollo a miracle .Oh Lord..."

Boomer had gone pale as he looked into the tube. He could not believe his eyes. How, Why and when went through his mind. Apollo came over with Starbuck and they looked in.

"By the Lords of Kobol! It is not possible."

"What the frak? "Starbuck said as he to froze.

"We have to get him out!!" Apollo began to look for a release. "We need to be careful. We want to do this right We need A doctor and proper tools and techs. Apollo Starbuck think. If we do this wrong we will kill them."

Both men paled. Boomer was right. They had not even checked the second chamber yet .looking at it they saw another warrior .He was older but they did not recognize his uniform or his ships insignia.

"Ok Boomer. I am ok now. Thanks. I almost lost it there. But By the Lords. how did this happen? And why did Baltar not taunt us with the news?"

"I do not know. Unless? Maybe he did not know the cylons had these people or who they were. We still have no idea who the other man is. But lets get Dr. Salik and Dr. Wilker here fast. and we need to tell the Commanders."

Starbuck looked at the frozen warrior tears rolling down his face. he always felt guilty about Zac .Now he felt like the Lords had released him. "Athena we need to tell her as well. Let's look around they may have more people here."

Apollo nodded. He wanted to shout for joy. He took a deep breath and prepared to tell his father that a miracle had happened. Instead he called the Galactica." Galactica this is Captain Apollo."

"Athena here Apollo how goes the mission?"

Apollo smiled. She has to see to believe." Athena I need Dr. Salik and Dr. Wilker here right away .We found something they need to look at. "He paused" And Athena I need you here to at once. Sheba too."

"Apollo I am quite busy I can send Rigel or another crew?"

"Athena trust me you will want to be here. I ...I cannot explain over an open line. And call Father we need him and Cain as well. Now, Athena trust me." Apollo out.

"All right. I am on my way. Dr.Salik and Dr. Wilker will fly over with Sheba and I on the shuttle. Cassie gathering the medical supplies now. I sent a priority signal to the Commanders. But Apollo they all gave orders not to be disturbed."

Apollo grinned as he looked at Starbuck who was also now smiling "Oh ,I think Sister dear we will be forgiven." he cut off communications.

"So do you think the Commander will be ok?" I men it not every day that miracles happen."

"Starbuck I think for the first time in Yearns he will be more then ok. That is if we can free the men." He frowned for the first time concerned

"Apollo ,People can stay in cryo for yearns. And as much as I hate the tin heads these tubes look to be state of the art .They are Hazri not Cylon. "Boomer said" I just hope the men are ok emotionally."

The 3 friend stared at the tubes. Each lost in his thoughts. Each saying a prayer of thanksgiving and for the safety of the men.

Adama And Cain headed to the Base ship. Neither man was happy but they knew that it had to be important for Apollo to call priority 1. From Athena they had learned that the ship was secure They must have found something vital.  
They entered the room and the 3 of. Warriors stood up. Apollo walked over to his father, Cain and now Athena.

"Commander. We found someone in the cryo tube. You are not going to believe this but..."Apollo stopped .he had tears running down his face.

"Tell Them already." Starbuck shouted to excited to follow protocol. "Sir Come see and Lord. It is a miracle."

Athena watched. She never seen Starbuck and Apollo so animated. And Boomer, Boomer looked like he was going to shout Praise the lord. She could stand it no longer. She pushed past her Father and Commander Cain. As she looked down she froze. She looked at Apollo and the others for confirmation.

"Yes ,Athena it is. "Boomer said "I have no idea how or why but Lord it is."

Commander Cain walked to the 2nd tube .He looked in. Sheba walked to her fathers side. Only to see him pale and freeze. "By the Lords Adama. It's not possible!!" He cried

Adama looked down over his daughters shoulder. He saw 2 miracles His Youngest son and Commander Cain's older Brother Dane.

Commander Adama could not believe his eyes. He was seeing the impossible. Both of these warriors had been presumed dead for yearns. He stepped back and motioned the others to step aside and allow Dr.Salik, Cassie and Dr. Wilker in to examine the cryo-tubes.

"Step back everyone allow our people to work."

"How in the world did Dane get here. Adama he been dead for almost 30 yearns?" Cain exclaimed

"Who is Dane? "Asked Sheba

Cain looked at her. Sheba knew she had had an uncle but he rarely spoken of the man. The man he idolized and wanted to be. The greatest warrior of his generation. A man who would have and should have commanded the Pegasus Sheba Dane is Lt. Commander Dane your Uncle and My elder brother. Lost 30 yearns ago. He is the greatest warrior our people ever knew."

The others stared in disbelief. Cain the Living Legend saying another was better.

"And the other warrior? Apollo Athena why are you all crying?" She had not yet seen the young man. And even if she had she not know him.

"Sheba, The younger warrior. He is my son."

"Commander Adama I thought you only had 3 children..."The realization suddenly hit. "ZAC?"

"So it would seem." Adama said.

"Oh Lord "Cassie added .Suddenly it was so much more vital to save these people. How had they been sent here and why??

Adama shuttered thinking how close he come to ordering this ship destroyed. He thanked the lords for the gentle voice in his heart that said wait…Check it out.

The Communicator went off.

"Adama ,Cain is everything alright?" Asked Noah. He had felt their sudden fear and then disbelief followed by joy. Their combined emotions battered him.

"Yes we just had been given another miracle. I will explain latter in private. Please understand this cannot yet be told to the fleet."

"Understood. Do you need extra technical or medical support?"

Adama looked at his team Dr. Wilker nodded yes.

"A tech and Diana please. We need a Doctor to help and cryo tubes., portable power."

"It yours. I sending for the aid now they will be there in 10 to 20 centons. I have the fleet so relax. Keep us informed if we can help any more. "Noah said

Adama was to overcome to keep speaking.

"We will and Noah than you. I thinks I am beginning to believe you are the bearer of miracles." Cain out.

Noah looked puzzled but did not pry. They tell him soon enough .He smiled. Miracles and blessing abounded. He was grateful for his new friends and family. Life was indeed good.

Tigh had heard the news. He could not believe that it was possible. If ever he had doubted that there was a higher power his doubts were gone forever. Adama had ordered his family and warriors to leave the base ship. Cain had protested loudly but Adama had won. His insistence that the Doctors be allowed to work unmolested finally got through. Now the group was pacing. They had returned to the station to wait. As the now docked base ship was being dealt with. Inside the cryo room techs worked feverishly to find a safe way to move the men. A search of the base ship turned up several more tubes all empty. It was clear the cylons had used this ship as a prison of sorts. Noah walked over to his friends.

"Adama, Cain I found some information. It seems that on some locations the cylons did take captives. They attempted to interrogate and turn them. The records show that these men were not susceptible to that treatment so they were locked in cryo."

Cain sighed in relief. He knew in his heart that Dane would never willingly aid the cylons. However he been in their hands a long time and surely he have been tempted to give in. He shook off that fear but would refrain from judgment. The records could be a trap. He prayed not but one could never trust the cylons. He looked at Adama and saw similar thought run through his head. He hoped that the records were right. He had missed his brother and the fleet could use him. As to Adama youngest well from all he heard he would be a fine pilot someday. All they could do is wait and see. He paced uneasy and worried.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 18**

"Father, I think I would like to go help Commander. Tigh. I ... I am too nervous to just sit around here." Apollo said

"Go on and take the others with you. I will inform you all if there is a change. You can let Commander Tigh, Tolan and Croft in on the news but no one else for the moment. And Apollo if you see Sire Uri send him over. I have a question or 2 for him if he has a centon."

"Yes Sir." Apollo answered as he dragged his friends away.

"Thanks Apollo I wanted to stay." Athena grouched. "I mean I really need to know."

"We all do but we were in the way and everyone was starting to notice. It better if we act like nothing happened for now."

"You may be right but next time do not make my choices for me. I am a big girl." Athena said

"Ok ,Ok I am sorry I did not think we would all get the boot." Apollo explained.

Starbuck, Sheba, and Boomer all laughed. It was just like old times.

Commander .Tigh walked in his new cruiser. It was a fine ship. He smiled as he found his quarters. It was small but it was all his. He looked over the common area Centurions did not have individual rooms. He wondered if it be possible to add walls. So many of the crew had not had a place to call their own since fleeing the colonies He spotted Sire Uri. For once he sought the man out.  
"Sire Uri. May I have a centon."

Uri turned surprised to see Commander Tigh. He had never sought him out before. He knew it was because of his working on the ships. It felt good to be honestly needed again.

"Yes Commander. How may I help you?"

"Sire Uri I understand you will be overseeing the refit of our ships. I was wondering If I could ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead Commander. I was just looking over the ship. I was trying to decide how many crew quarters to build and if they should be communal like the pilots housing on the Galactica or individual rooms."

"That was my thought as well. There is not a lot of space but I was hoping to make rooms that hold no more than tew crewmen. Can It be done? Maybe save space by having Communal tubo flushes and turbo showers. "Commander Tigh suggested.

"Hum. The rooms would be very small. Maybe four crew to a room. That save time and space. Bunk beds with a small sitting area in between. The ship will only have a small crew so it could be done. A common galley and washing area along with recreational facilities. A second area for pilots on alert. Bunks only and small lockers. Off the flight line I think. We can insulate it against the sound. Would that work? I know you like the crew to have a bit of private space but I think four to a room all we can realistically do. I think you will have a crew of 150 so that will require a lot of room. Centurions do not use that much space." He laughed.

Tigh had to smile. Uri was right." I want my xo to have their own room. And the command staff no more than two to a room." He stated firmly.

Sire Uri did a few calculations. "That I can do. I will have the plans for you and Com. Tolan to review by next cycle. I have a few adjustments to make. Then if you both agree we can pass the recommendations on to Adama and Cain."

"Good. And Sire. Thank you. I may not always agree with your politics but I am more than glad you are redesigning my ship. I know it will be a fine craft despite being started by the tin heads. "Tigh said as he took his leave.

Baltar scanned the area. He wanted a record to show Simpson council They had to be informed of the evil that had been done here. He set the recorder down and walked over to his wife. He pulled her close and gently kissed her. She cried until no more tears could fall. It broke his heart. Not just her tears but the tears of his people as well. He prayed he find a way to make things better.

Dara headed for the life center the battle had exhausted her. She was feeling ill and wanted RoAnn to make sure everything was all right. She spotted he stepdaughter hobbling to the whirlpools concern covered her face.

RoAnn I was wondering If you had a micron?"

Instantly concerned RoAnn turned and went to Dara.

"I afraid I do not feel too well. I think something may be wrong. "Dara said.

"Come over here let me do a quick check ."she motioned to a bed. reaching down she picked up a scanner and began to check out Dara's condition

The technicians slowly opened the first cryo tube. The Man inside was still asleep. Doctor Salik inserted an IV and slowly began to release a chemical compound that would hopefully revive the man. The process would take nearly a cycle or rising depending on which term you used. Dr. Diana repeated the procedure on the second man. When done the Doctors stepped back. Neither was sure it was possible to save them .But both knew they would do everything they could.

Lt. Commander Dane awoke slowly .At first he could only feel the warmth of the room. It felt so odd after being cold for so long .His mind slowly registered that he was alive .For how long what would the cylons do to him this time. He waited, waited to feel his body once more. The last time he been free there had been another .A young man. A man the cylons had wanted to break. He struggled to remember to recall the youth. Had the cylons won .Turned the boy? A flicker of memory appeared the dark haired warrior spiting at Baltar. He found himself smiling. His eyes slowly opening He could not speak and the lights blinded With difficulty he covered his eyes.

"Dr. Salik...He is moving. "Cassiopeia said Dane froze that voice was human. Lord let it be human.

In the second tube he awoke slowly .His body on fire. The cylons had beaten him rather badly. He groaned...

"This one is waking also" Dr. Diana said "Cassiopeia please let Commander Adama and Commander Cain know."

Cain... that name it was familiar...Yes Cain his brother. But Cain was only a newly commissioned Ensign?? Then he remembered yes. The Cylons had wanted him to spy on Cain...He refused and been resent to cryo suspension...

Then he had been awaked to help with the new prisoner. Or rather they tried to use them against each other. Odd he felt he knew the kid. It had not worked neither warrior gave a militron. He remembered seeing the kid knocked out and tossed back in suspension.

Baltar and Simpson's ship arrived on Azguard without incident. A flash of Simpson's security ID got them both past the port security. No one would dare interfere with someone carrying a pass from The Lord of the People Paulus. They headed for the Palace.

"Baltar I hope we can see Commandant Able without Paulus finding out." She was still very upset. "I am going to kill him I swear."

"NO .I will. You will not stain your soul so. We must first however convince your leader of his danger. They have to be ready. I sure my old friends are even now sending out Patrols looking for your home worlds. Personal vengeance needs to wait."

"I know you are right but I want vengeance. Baltar he is a monster. He killed my whole colony."

"And what am I then? he asked looking into her eyes. Did she now see him as a monster too? Surely he was more evil then even Paulus?

She started .She had forgotten his sins. Her love blinded her. But then she never knew the 12 colonies. They were merely a name not real to her. "You are my love. The man who will see justice done. Maybe you needed to be as you were. Because you can be the instrument of judgement.You can show no mercy and defeat his evil. Maybe in doing so you will redeem yourself as well."

"I pray you are right." Answered a now sober Baltar

Adama entered the room. The look on his face was one of deep concern. He never thought to see his youngest son again. How could he make up for leavening him behind. And how could he tell him that his Mother was gone. Zac shuttered very cold .Cryo tubes froze the body and it took a long time for the occupant to warm up again .Dr .Diana smiled and covered him with a warming blanket.  
"Her let me wrap you in this Ensign." Once wrapped up she retook his temperature .It was just below normal now.

"Easy Lt. Commander Dane" Cassiopeia said She wrapped Dane up. Looking him over she could clearly see the family resemblance."

Dane froze how did she know his rank and Name? He tried to speak but his voice would not respond.

"It ok It takes a while for your voice to return. Do not panic .I am from the Battle Star Galactica .A med tech there. Commander Cain is waiting to see you Sir So just relax. He is the one who identified you for us .In a centar or 2 you will both be feeling better. Your families are here to see you both." Cassiopeia said Using a soothing tone to relax the men. Sometimes her former professions skills really helped.

Zac saw his Father and attempted to smile. He missed him. He wondered if he could live up to their expectations. He was saddened to remember his Mother was gone. But he been given a new set of coordinates to help the fleet on its way to Earth. He know he had to be patient in time he could tell them the news. For now he knew they were safe. He looked over at Dane. Dane to was a gift. A great Commander to help protect the fleet.

Commander Cain Came into the room. He was still in shock .he looked at his brother who looked yearns younger .he Walked over and smiled ."I am so very happy to see you big brother .I cannot believe my eyes .Adama is right the Gods do indeed favor our people."

Dane Smiled. "I … am glad to see you as well. I thought I would never live to see ... another human. So the Cylons are defeated then?" He asked.

"For the moment. We are still at war. when you are feeling stronger I will tell you all." Cain promised.

"Father... I have missed you." Zac said. He was unable to prevent his tears." I love you All. I never said it enough before..."He leaned back to tired to say anything else ."He was happy to be alive.

Adama could not help himself. He walked over to his son and embraced him. Tears flowed freely down his face. He set a silent prayer of thanks to the Lord for his son.

Commander Tolan walked on the bridge of his ship. He never thought he have his own command. It was small but he could easily see each station. The crew would be able to easily shift around from station to station. He looked at the command chair. Well that has to go. It was solid metal. He chuckled. Thinking I guess the cylons did not need padded chairs. He sat down despite the discomfort and began to review his crew list. He hoped that Commanded C aim and Adama allow him the people he needed. In time they could train more staff but early on he could see lot of long duty shifts. He paged Commander Tigh and Croft to compare notes. There was no point in fighting over crew.

Sire Uri was ecstatic. For the first time in yearns he felt truly alive. _Even before the destruction he stopped being a hands on manager. He wondered if maybe that was why he always sought to control the Council. He missed making big decisions._

Adama stepped back from Zac and looked over at Dane. He did not know the man well but he had been a legend. He extended his hand. "I am Adama Commander of the Battle Star Galactica. And On case you do not recognize the old one next to me. That is Commander Cain now in command of The Battle Star Pegasus .I sure you both have lots of questions .I do believe they should wait. Dane I sure your brother like to catch up. So when you can you may go the Pegasus. Zac ,Athena and Apollo are eager to see you So the Galactica waiting. Dr. How soon can these men be moved to the Battle stars? I like to keep the reunions private for a while."

_  
Dr. Salik knew that if the IFB got wind of the recovery there be no peace. It was clear to him that the men needed time to readjust and be debriefed. While he cared little for the military debriefing he knew it was going to be hard to hear about the Colonies. _

"In a few centons. As soon as they regain their equilibrium. Dr. Dianna will you be attending Dane?"

"I believe I will. We had some experience with long term cryo. I have the data on board the ship. We can with Commander Cain's permission have it beamed over."

Cain was so happy to have found his brother he have allowed anything. "Whatever you need for Dane is yours." He replied

"I am not finding a problem. I think it just the stress that caused you to feel ill. You are going to have to start relaxing ."RoAnn said "This baby going to be as stubborn and demanding as my father. So he wear you down. Try resting more. And be sure to eat your primaries on time. No more protein bars. Real food ok."

"Yes doctor "Dara said with a grimaced. _She was certain Noah would be keeping a close eye on her now._

Several days had passed. The Commanders and command staff had once again gathered to discuss how to proceed.

"I think we need to assign a ship to Dane. He needs to feel productive. "Commander Cain said. He wanted his brother to fight at his side.

"I agree that in time he needs to have that option. But is he ready now or does he need time to adjust. There been a lot to absorb in a few short days." Commander Noah replied

Cain glared but considered the point.

"Commander Dane was is a fine warrior. However he needs to get a medical clearance first. I think in time we will put him back on duty. He was a great warrior. But that decision must be his Cain."

Cain started to says something then reconsidered. It never occurred to him that his brother might not want to fight any more.

"Sir, I can take the 3 rd cruiser said Com. Croft. After all Commander is. Dane's better qualified to handle the destroyer."

Dane walked into the briefing. He had slipped away from the life center_. It reminded him of the cylons. He wanted no needed to be around others. _

"Commander Croft that a generous offer. But for the moment I not qualified.."

The room turned to look. "I have to be 100 percent fit for duty. I've been out of action for yearns. I want to qualify in every area. And to be honest I want to fly a viper again. I need to blast some tin heads. Rank and position are not my concern. I just want to get back my humanity. In a while I may be more ready to do more but for now I just want to live again. I cannot and will not take a command until I am sure I can trust myself. You are all giving me hope that in time I will be able to. But the truth is we do not know the full extent of what the cylons did to me. So I have to be sure."

Respect for the man grew. "Commander I respect your wishes. However for myself. I think you will do fine. You survived against impossible odds. That alone is a worthy accomplishment. Cryo effect will wear off soon. But we can wait until you are more yourself. In fact I believe a furlong long over do. Take a room on the Rising Star rest relax and heal. In a few Centaris you will be ready to go. By then we can decide if you are ready to take a command." Adama said

Adama I think that a great idea. Maybe We can go together Dane. Have a family dinner. We have much to catch up on." Cain said

Dane smiled  
"Yes, that be good. I would like to know you and Sheba. I missed human contact and family especially."

"Adama, I think we could all use a rest. Perhaps we should declare a day of Thanksgiving. We gained so much in the last sentar. "Noah suggested. Say we set it for when our ships are ready to launch?

"Adama I have to agree "said Sire Uri. "We gained much .In fact the first new vipers will be ready in less than a cycle. The material we need are all here. It took us little time to shift the designs .In less than a centar we will have 50 replacement fighters. The Cylon 2nd line is producing Jaguars and my crews are helping do stingrays. We will soon have full fighter strength. Some extra defense. Surely something to celebrate"

Adama knew putting Sire Uri in charge was a good idea. He had to admit he was impressed. Maybe it was the fact that everyone in the fleet had hope once more. A second Thanksgiving would be in order. While a part of him was as always worried about food. He knew that they had to begin to live once more and not merely survive.

"Agreed Sire Uri. In fact why do we not ask the Council for an official Holiday. To celebrate all we gained and to give thanks for our blessings. Perhaps you could lead the Prayers. I think it should be a religious as well as secular holiday. We have so many blessings. Soon we will have more space and the Azguard and Amazonian fleet have ensured that food will soon be less of a problem. The Lord has truly blessed our peoples."

Sire Uri was not necessarily a believer but for once fate at least seemed to be with them. He could give thanks to the fates if nothing else." I would be honored Adama's will suggest the idea at once. Excuse me gentlemen." He rose and headed for the Rising Star. He knew several Council members were meeting there.  
--

Baltar hated to wait. It made him feel powerless. Too many times in his life had he waited? However he realized that this meeting was perhaps the most important of his life .It would give him a second chance or condemn him to death. The irony was it was his very nature that made him the best person to deal with Paulus.  
Commandant Able waited .He knew that the next meeting would determine the fate of his people. He wondered why it had come to this. His needing a traitor to save his people.

"LT .Tell count Baltar and Lt. Simpson to come in." For good or ill he need to hear the news they had. Part of him longed to order Baltar shot. However the practical side of him knew that Baltar alone was strong enough and cunning enough to defeat Paulus and Metastopholis .He was to tired and ill to win this battle.  
Baltar was impressed. Commandant Able was a tall man. It was clear even though he was ill he was still very sharp. Altar found himself wanting to make a good impression.

"Count Baltar ,Lt. Simpson I understand you brought me some disturbing news?"

"Yes Sir .My home colony is destroyed. We found this. "Simpson laid the torn tunic and button on the desk.

At a glance Able knew it was Paulus's work. He wondered at the apparent anger in Simpson. Until now she always been a selfish person. She had never looked back always trying to advance herself no matter the cost. "So you want to do what LT. We cannot move against a council member .Paulus report suggest the colony was in open rebellion." He fished

"Sir Never. My family were loyal to you. They never rebel. I might have but they were good people honest and hard working .They just followed the olden ways. I sure that what caused them to fall to Paulus."

"Commandant Able I am perhaps the worst human being ever born. I done many evil things. Including betraying my home worlds. But even I have never seen that level of cruelty and devastation. Even my former allies were not that brutal. I know I can never hope to repair my soul. But I want to help avenge the evil done to my wife's family." Baltar explained.

Zac was up and about. It had been two cycles and he was feeling much better. His right hand was still very stiff. Cassie had assured him that in time it be as good as new. The damage he suffered could have been worse. Fortunately the cryo unit prevented the injury from healing wrong. Zac knew it be a while before he could fly again. He headed for the bridge eager to see Adama. Now that he was up once more it was time to give the fleet the next set of coordinates to Earth. He wondered if perhaps he surprises his father yet.

"Commander Tigh it is good to see you once more. Is my father on the bridge?"

"Yes Ensign he is. He was just checking on the fleets' status." The Galactica looked good. He missed it.

"Thank you Sir. If you will excuse me." He smiled and entered the bridge.

"Father Ah … Commander may I have a moment of your time?"

Adama turned. It still was a shock to see Zac. He gladly witness for the rest of his life. He felt so much more hopeful." Of course Ensign." He walked to Zac.

"Sir I think you should examine this." He handed him the course and the necessary changes. With luck in a few centari they are on their way to Earth.

Adama read the coordinates and then looked up at Zac." Where in Sagan's name did you get these?"

Zac smiled "I doubt you believe me Sir. But they were a gift from someone who loves us both still. She sends her love and wishes you a long and happy life. She hopes you will find happiness again .It is why she helped me stay alive in cryo."

Adama was puzzled. However in the last few yearns he seen and experienced to much to ever discount anything ."Are these the new coordinates Zac?' he wanted to believe but was afraid. Afraid to trust that this was not a cruel Cylon trick.

"I saw the ship of lights Father. I was there when Apollo ,Starbuck and Sheba were on board. I do not understand how or why but I was. I learned much. And I am not the same as before. Neither is Commander Dane. We are more than simple humans .I cannot explain but it true. I can prove it. But prefer to do so in private."

Adama read the hand written map. It was amazing that it so closely resembled the maps given by both Starbuck and Apollo. He began to wonder if perhaps their whole fate had been preordained.

"Dara I think you just got a rush of adrenaline. It seems that the stress of battle overloaded your systems. It should be less taxing as you learn to deal with the demands. However I do strongly suggest you take it easier and rest more" RoAnn suggested." I will not make it a medical order unless you overdo it alright."

"Thank you RoAnn I really cannot afford to be away to long but I promise to take more care.""

"Alright. Go rest I will clear it with the  
Colonel."

Baltar waited more nervous than he had ever been. Deep in his heart he knew he was facing his last chance.

"Baltar I am afraid to trust you. However, I have no option. This new enemy will soon be upon my people. Paulus caress only for himself and his aide or master Metoshophilies is worse .I cannot stand against them .I am in fact dying. I have little time left. I hoped to save my race by sending out explorers to help us find new worlds .that no longer an option. I fear they may be all that survives. So I ask you will you help deliver my people or will you be their destruction?" Commandant able asked

"I will help your people. I cannot ever make up for my past deeds. But , for all my sins I do know the Cylons. I can defeat them. I will need your support and aid. I will try my best to bring those who did the destruction of Simpson's home world to justice. Yes ,I am aware of the irony of that. Just know I do honestly seek redemption. It probably not possible but I intend to try."

"I believe you Baltar. I am probably the Galaxy biggest fool. But I will help you. Help you both. However I suggest a name change. For in case my people hear of you. It will also keep you safer if your own return. A new name and face. Can you live with that?"

Baltar considered. He knew it made sense. His own name was cursed and rightly so. He nodded .Perhaps there really was redemption.

"My personal doctor will attend the surgery .And for you name." Your name will be Micah for the angel of light. For you have seen the light as few can. And Simpson your new name will be Mira."

Simpson was shocked for she knew that Mira had been his wife's name and despite his reference to the angels .Micah had been his father's .She merely nodded. Like Baltar/Micah she was ready to shed her past. Besides she be safer from Paulus if he believed she was gone. A new face make it easier to get to him.

Baltar/Micah walked in to a room. There waiting for them was a surgeon and his assistant. Baltar face was bandaged and he got on the gurney. It took a great deal for him to allow himself to be put under. Within a few centars he had a new face and new identity. Baltar of Pieces had ceased to exist. Even in the 12 worlds there was no finer surgeon then Dr Raphael. Once Baltar was resting he began work on Simpson/Mira.

After the work was done he came out to speak with Commandant Able.  
"The work is done. No one will recognize these people. Commandant we been friends for yearns. I pray you are right. Otherwise we just have given 2 of the most evil people in the galaxy a new identity to begin again."

"If I am wrong it will not matter any way .I think only these 2 stand a chance against the evil that has come .Help them my friend as you did me so many yearns ago."

Micah came out of the surgery a new man He looked and felt 10 yearns younger. His face still needed to heal but he knew no one from his past would know him. He tried to speak but found his voice was gone.

"Relax Micah it will be a while. I also altered your vocal cords. You are a totally new man. Except for your DNA. That I could not alter. But for appearance you are someone now. In a few days the swelling will go away and you will look much better .I totally redid you. You may not like it but I decided it be the best way."

Micah scowled. He wished they had asked him. But he knew he was going to take advantage of the change.

Mira to was altered. She looked in the mirror. She expected some of the changes but saw a whole new woman looking back. She hoped Baltar./.Micah liked the changes.

--

Maya walked onto the bridge of the Kobal's Shield .So much had happened and she was feeling a little insecure. She looked for Noah. As always he seemed to be totally relaxed and in charge. She walked over to him.

"How are you feeling Maya?"

"Well thanks .I have just been worried. Do you think Petrous made it home? I have been concerned that the cylons may find our worlds."

Noah sighed. He too had been concerned. But in his heart he knew they could not go back. To do so would lead the cylons straight there .He just hoped that the warning he sent would be enough.

"I am sure he made it. The Commandant will know what to do." He spoke hoping he was right.

Apollo what going on? Can you believe what is happening? I almost seem too good to be true?" A worried Sheba asked

"I do not know Sheba. But maybe the Lord finally decides we deserve a break. I was so happy when we meet the Spartan Fleet. And then the Pegasus showing up...

Sheba grinned at that. She had to admit that one shocked her to. While she always wanted to believe her Father had made it there was a small hidden part that had feared he was gone for good.

"I just do not know. I just glad my brother's back and that we found your Uncle. At this rate we will need new ships just for our own families." He grinned still unnerves at the resemblance Noah had to his father. He wondered if Cassiopeia had finished the blood work. He felt a bit underhanded but he needed to know if they were really related or that the resemblance was just a coincidence.

Cassiopeia was amazed at the results she was reading. It seemed impossible. She ran the tests a second and then a third time. It was amazing. With the exception of their age differences Adama and Noah could almost be twins. She had no idea how or why this was the case. She wondered if she should inform the Commander or report her findings to Captain Apollo first. She wondered how come she was once again stuck with information on the families of her friends that she rather not have. With a sigh she went looking for Starbuck. Maybe she ask him. After all he had firsthand experience with her mistakes.

Commander Tolan was amazed at the speed in which Sire Uri had begun the refit of their new facilities .He was impressed by the mans ruthless efficiency .He hoped that their be no trouble. But he had to admit the civilians seemed eager and happy to work on the warships. He smiled as he pasted a tech checking a laser turret.

Commander Tigh was in his new quarters. They were small but larger then what he had even aboard the Galactica .His desk already had a small computron and communication center set up. He checked to make sure he was not needed aboard the Galactica. He was excited but wary. He had to decide who he wanted as a command Staff. That was going to prove to be one difficult task. He wanted a balance of seasoned officers and newer personnel so he did not stripe the Galactica bare. He wondered if Adama let him have Omega. If he took him as his 2IC it makes a place for Athena to advance. It also opens a spot on the bridge for Zac. Under normal circumstances he never have considered the idea but he knew his friend would want his son close at least for a time. Athena was also ready to move ahead. He think some more. He grinned at the thought of Athena out ranking both Starbuck and Apollo. It be worth it just to shake those two up some.

On board the Galactica Athena was scrambling. The Colonel had left lots of workbox he was not trying to but the transfer and promotion of so many was a headache. She smiled as she realized that the Colonels promotion meant she was now 3rd in Command of the Galactica. Omega was running around looking slightly panicked. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the number 2 position. She patted his shoulder as she passed .She was also excited Zac had said he wanted to learn bridge duties as well. With luck that mean, she have a chance to fly on a more regular basis.

"Read um and weep fellas" Starbuck said "A 3/4th pyramid" He began to pull the cubits toward him.

"Ah LT. If I may" Sammy said as he reveled a full pyramid.

Starbuck choked as he dropped his stogie and Jolly began to laugh. It was really good to see someone giving Starbuck a run for his money. He miss these games but not losing a cectons pay to the ace pilot.

"Zac I am glad you want to stay on bridge duty. I know it selfish but ...I not sure I be able to allow you to fly a viper any way. I cannot begin to tell you how it felt to watch you die." Adama said

"Father I did not die. I am afraid I will not be fit for viper duty for a while. Dr. Salik is not sure if my hand will ever be well enough to pilot again. I am simply glad to be alive. I want to need to serve. .d Bridge duty a good place for me.". _Zac knew he was not going to be allowed to fly and he decided to make it easy on Adama. At least until he was used to his being alive. He also knew he have to work through his own fears as well. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Maya I need to speak with you .Can you join me in my office?" Noah asked. _He wondered how he was going to explain. I t was only a matter of time before his resemblance to Adama was going to be an issue. He needed his wife's advice on how to handle the delicate situation. How did one tell another that they were in fact Brothers...…? _

Noah reached out and hugged his wife. She looked up and wondered what was wrong.

"What wrong Noah?"

"Maya do you remember me telling you once why I did not take my seat on the ruling council?"

"Something about it being your Father's dream and desire not your own. What wrong? Why are you so worried?"

"Maya my father was a good man. My Mother was a great lady but I am not their true son. I am was a foundling. Mother was ill during her pregnancy. She had lost 3 babies before they found me. We were on the outer colonies when Father found a small space craft. Mother had already lost their 4th child. I was only a few hours old. I guess my mother refused to give me up. And My father wanted a child as well. There was no ID on where the ship came from just a note saying I descended from the Sagan's. Mother and Father assumed I was a lost child from one of his brothers off spring. A distant cousin or something .But the truth is I think I may be Adama actual brother. I have the proof and unfortunately they do as well. Apollo took some blood. I got scratched in the battle with the cylons and he bandaged me .I did not think he analyze the blood. But he did and Cassi now knows the truth. What can we do? I sorry I never told you ..."

_So much made sence now. Why Noah felt uneasy about the seal. His reluctance to fight Paulus. It was as if he been protecting them all these years... _

"How can that be possible? It does not matter to me at all but it may to Adama. Perhaps we should speak to him privately. He may know how this happened.

Noah nodded he was glad she was unconcerned. He _had been afraid she hate him for this secret. No one else ever knew outside of his parents .They buried his "brother" and claimed him. Giving him the name of the man whose cape he been wrapped in. _

Eve headed for the Galcatica's bridge. _She missed Adama already. Odd that she cared so much. She wondered if that what love was? She reached out her mind and scanned the crew. It was not a conscious thing just something she always did. There was much excitement. Everyone wanted to meet_ _the new fleet and old friends from the Pegasus. It was probably just as well that they were having a party. The last one had been rudely interrupted by those Cylons .She reviewed had reviewed her own crew list and offered transfers to some officers. The newly refitted ships would need more people than the Galactica alone could supply. Many of the first fleets officers jumped at the chance. It gave them a chance to advance and serve on a new ship. She chuckled thinking that maybe she and her other commanders should be offended that so many wanted to try the Colonial fleet. Of course from what she had seen her people might be in for a surprise. Tigh, Tolan and Croft were good men and she doubted they allow any mischief. She sensed Adama worries and silently sent peaceful thoughts. If nothing else this great man deserved Peace, He sacrificed much. Perhaps there was truth in that the Lord rewarded the Faithful. For surely it was a miracle that Zac and Dane were alive and restored to their respective families. _

Commander Zeus was happy with the progress. So far he had over 30 volunteers from his crew to man the newly acquired Colonial Warships. He was sadden to lose so many good people but pleased that they be able to offer assistance. It was a good mix of officers and enlisted personnel. Many wanted the challenge and other saw it as a chance to advance. But any way you looked at it they be helping their new friend." Get me Commander Tigh has a list of personnel for the new Commanders to review." He hoped that they get to stay together but he knew that the needs of the fleet had to come first.

Commander Poseidon was also reviewing his people. He to had an impressive list of volunteers. With a sigh he approved the tranfers.25 of his crew would be willing to transfer. Including 10 pilots. Lt. Marco and Lt. Darien among them. Both were excellent officers and were ready for a command. Marco was a crack Stingray pilot and Darien could land a Jaguar on a cubit. He hated to lose the men but knew that they were both eager to advance. He knew if they stayed on board it be yearns before they had a chance to command their own squadrons .With reluctance he signed off on their transfers. With recommendations they each head a squadron. He further recommended that Darien go with Tigh and Marco to Tolan .Marco aggressive style would help balance Commander Tolan's more easygoing approach and Commander Tigh be better able to handle the Hot headed Darien. After all he seen Starbuck .Anyone who could keep that Warrior in line could easily handle his nephew Darien.

Commander Roma looked over the transfer requests. She was glad that her people were reluctant to leave her. She had only 6 requests. Her Assistant engineer Major Jenna was the highest ranking. She smiled more than happy to give her friend her chance. Jenna had always known that to advance she have to transfer. But had remained on board for 5 yearns to learn all she could from Atraties. She was more than ready to be a chief engineer .It be sad to lose a good friend to another ship but Roma was also happy she could supply such a quality officer. Then there was Captain Nail. He was a royal pain in her astrum. A fine ground combat officer but one she personally despised. Yes sending him off ship be a relief. He was a man's man and hated serving under a woman. He had a request for transfer in from the moment she took command. For once she be glad to comply. However she recommended he go to Commander Croft. That man was strong enough to deal with Nail .In fact it gave her a wicked pleasure to give that wayward officer his request. After all Crofts had run a prison so Nail is easy for him to handle.

Soon each 1st fleet ship had it list ready. Over 400 different officers and enlisted had volunteered.

The new Colonial Commanders were amazed. They sat down reviewing the lists of volunteers. They have more than enough crew to staff their ships without striping either the Pegasus or the Galactica.

"Well my friends it looks like we were worried for nothing. We have almost full crews here." Commander Croft said

"Yes and they even recommended who should go where and why. I like that. I have no problems accepting their recommendations do either of you?" Asked Commander Tolan.

"Not a one. However I think we will need to mix the Command structures. I hate either of our people or theirs to consider themselves as second class warriors. "Commander Tigh added.

"Good point. Maybe we can have each squadron be lead by an officer from both fleets. one from the Colonial and one from theirs. I personally want that Nail. He sounds like he be a good ground man. I am eager to see him in action."

"I have to agree with Croft I think that engineer should go to Commander .Tigh. I am fairly decent engineer but I mean no disrespect but the Commander. Expertise is elsewhere."

Tigh grinned glad he not had to make that request. "Croft is that ok with you?"

"Yes as long as I get Captain Winna. She a very gifted engineer. I worked with her a few yearns back. She really good with any type of vehicle. I will need that for the ground vehicles."

Soon they had the ships crews all sorted out. The command structure was a mix of the fleets. There was no way either side could complain of favoritism.

Lt. Darien jumped for joy. he not been sure his request would be honored .He loved his uncle but wanted to prove himself. The idea of going to a new ship was exciting. He read his orders .He was going to Commander Tigh. And not only that but he was getting his own squadron command. That he never expected. He was hoping to be a 2ic but this was fantastic. He packed and headed to say goodbye.

Captain Gillian of the Pegasus was excited. She was going to be promoted.2ic to Commander Croft. He was an impressive man and officer. A bit scary but competent. She like most of the warriors loved Commander Cain but she was tired and wary of the constant fighting and running. It been a relief to be able to request a transfer. While Croft was daring he seemed to think his strategies through. And he was not so arrogant as to constantly run into direct Cylon attacks.

Sire Uri was pleased the crews had everything moving along better then he have hoped. The first 2 cruisers would be space ready by the celebrations time. They need tweaking of course but they be ready to deal with any Cylon. He was less then pleased with the refit of the fighter department. They were still having problems designing the assembly line. With a frustrated sigh he contacted Adama. "Commander I have a problem here. We cannot seem to reprogram the assembly line .Any chance we could borrow Dr, Wilker?"

"I will end him right away. Thanks for the hard work Sire .I am glad you agreed to help. Adama said sincerely .it seemed that this was just what the fleet had needed .Everyone was pulling together. The tankers for water had already been launched and for the first time in yearns the water they were drinking was none stale tasting. He was truly glad they taken this outpost. He just prayed their luck would last.

The Cylon task force regrouped. The imperious leader was no pleased. How was it they kept losing. He sent back to Cylon for more base ships he would not fail again.

Micah was amazed. In a cectons time hiss face had healed .He looked into the glass. Baltar was gone. In his place was a man who looked yearns younger and more noble. A strong jaw line and noble nose. His hair was now a rich auburn. He chuckled thinking that annoy Cain if he ever saw him. Yes he definitely liked what he saw. He looked at Mira .While Simpson had been pretty Mira took his breath away. She was even more beautiful then that Dara. Life was going to be very good now. "So Commandant when do I begin to take on this Paulus and who will I be in this Command structure?"

Commandant Able looked at Micah impressed. As much as he hated it he found himself trusting this new man." You are my younger brother. I will say I called you home. Micah was a rouge pirate an outlaw. He died 2 yearns ago. But no one besides my daughter and son in law are aware of that fact. So you are my heir and trust me when I sat Micah was a rouge and bastard's you will have a bad reputation. Enough to make Paulus think. Micah was banished so my calling him back will be a shock. I intend to tell my people that my Son's fleet and that of my son in law's were lost. Or at least missing in action. It is the only justification I have to make you my heir. You need not worry. It will be many yearns before they return. I programmed a message for Jashua to see. He will support you if you act well upon his return. So are you going to do this job...Little Brother?"

Adama smiled broaden as Eve entered the bridge.

"Well Commander am I going to get that tour you promised me? I really love to see this great ship."

"Of course Colonel Athena you have the bridge."

Athena froze. She looked at refuel and asked" Colonel? Did I miss hear him?"

Zac grinned.

"Hey Sis I think you just got promoted "he said laughing rather loudly.

Apollo looked at the orders. He too had just received a promotion along with Starbuck ,Boomer and Sheba It was amazing...

"B have Ensign she mocked. "Athena wondered what was up. She just been promoted to Major. Lt. Colonel was amazing. She pulled up the duty rooster. "OML She was now listed as the Galactica 2IC with Omega going with Commander. Tigh. _She grinned boy was Apollo going to be shocked._

Sheba kissed Apollo and ran off looking for her father. _She made Colonel at last. Well it was a start. Maybe she get a chance to run the wing soo . Poor Apollo ,Athena promotion had to have been a shock. But he seemed pleased. After all he was now in charge of all the squadrons including the 1st yearn cadets. she laughing out loud.. He would definitely have his hands full._

Commander Croft smiled as Gillian boarded his ship. _He meet her a few yearns ago. She and his late wife had been bitter rivals but he always admired her spunk. She never backed down and always gave 150 percent . He was glad she was going to be his 2ic. He wondered if she realized there was a promotion along with it. It had been decided that all new command officers would be promoted at least one rank. Cain had said Gillian was way over due for a promotion. So he bumped her up to Now they were going to make up for the last few yearns back log. he chuckled thinking about the poor paymasters paperwork. _

Commander .Tolan looked at Sub Commander Rygil. She was a striking lady. She was nearly as tall as he was. He been a bit nervous about taking on an Amazonian warrior for a 2ic but he knew he needs the experienced officer. She was very well versed in the operation of all three Spartan fleet fighters. Since Tolan was to have some of each ship assigned he was glad for her expertise.  
"Sub Commander I am very glad you were able to join me. I am going to need your help learning about your people and craft. I'm told that Commander Aries really did not want you to transfer. That tell me you must be very good if not the best at your job. I may be new to command but I had a good teacher in Commander Cain. I will welcome your input and I hope in time we can be friends as well as xo and commander." Tolan said.

"Sir It been a pleasure to meet you. I heard that you are a fine officer and much respected I am grateful for this chance to prove my worth. I promise you I will do my best to make our ship the best in the fleet. We have good people coming from our fleet and from what I have seen your warriors are every bit as skilled. We will be the best Sir."

Tolan smiled. _He hoped that was true. He was glad to finally get a chance to prove his own worth. _

Commander. Dane was tired. _The excitement of being around other had given him a bad headache. He headed for his quarters. He had hoped to be less wary. But maybe it take time. He just was glad to be around others. Even the fleets crowded conditions felt great._

Sire Uri smiled. _For once the council was in complete agreement. The celebration would take place after the launch of the three main warships. It gave them a center to finish. Adama would be most be pleased._

Thor was pleased with his new job. He was glad to be on board his father' ship. _He missed his family. He was concerned for Dara but decided not to make an issue of it. Their peace was just to new. He went looking for Dana. That last battle had made him think. He no longer was unsure of his feelings for her. He wanted to be married and start his own family. Life was short and unpredictable .He was going to seal with her if she risk it._

Adama and Eve were touring the ship. Everywhere they went they meet happy crew. Adama smiled happy for the first time in yearns. The new additions to the fleet had done wonders for morale. If his people were shocked to see him escorting a beautiful young woman they were wise enough not to voice the option. Eve hid a grin. It was clear as she scanned that Adama was much loved by his people. But they were all clearly surprised to see him with her. With a bit of a devilishness she leaned over and kissed his cheek .Knowing full well that the Galactica's rumor mill run with it. Those idiots all seemed to view Adama as a wise old man. She looked at him. Hardly old at all. He raised a questioning brow. Laughing she ran ahead. "Commander I love to see the recreation area."

Adama had no idea what she was up to. _But he felt yearns younger and headed after her. Carefree and worry free. It was good not to worry all the time. He was stress free for the first time since they fled the Colonies. _

Rorke climbed into his Jaguar and launched on patrol .He was glad to get away for a while .His mind was full of plans and ideas. But on board he just was too distracted by RoAnn. "Seth let's head over to sector 4678.I want to make sure we are not in for any surprises."

"No problem. Man I loved playing with Starbuck. That guy sure knows how to play Pyramid .Sammy and I really had a hard time with him."

Rorke chuckled thinking it was about time.

Eve loved the Galactica. It was truly a wonderful ship. She was saddened that until now its function had been war. This type of ship would be wonderful for exploring. Fire Stars were great ships but they were smaller and did not have as many amenities. The Galactica was the size of a large city. It would take a full cycle to walk the whole length. Adama guided them to the ships library. He wanted to show Eve some of their history disks. While they were all sure of their respective tribes he thought it be nice for her to see history from the Colonial view .He hoped that he and Noah could get together latter and write a completed history .Maybe he borrow Eve instead.  
"History was always important to me .I guess I was born wondering about how we came to the Colonies and what happened to our lost tribe. It was always a highly debated area .It became a question of faith and science each competing."

"We had similar discussions on our worlds. Many did not believe our whole civilization came from 2 ships." She chuckled "But at least we had them to show .I guess it hard to believe what one cannot see."

Adama grinned. He begun to believe he always be alone. Now however he was feeling something else. Love was perhaps the greatest leap of faith. "So do your people believe in sealing...ah "

"We seal for many reasons .Love, alliance peace. Personally loves the best reason. My friend Dara sealed with Noah a yearn ago .It was love at first sight. They did however fight their feelings .Both respected Maya too much. In the end Maya wanted the match even more than they did. She loves Noah. Theirs had been a political marriage. But love came soon. They have been in love forever. But the heart wants what it wants. So there are now 2 wives. Personally I do not think I could be that selfless. I be too demanding to share .Maya however a saint." She chuckled/

"One wife's enough. He smiled I loved Illya. She was my heart and soul...But I think I could find happiness again. I just wanted to see how you feel? Am I presuming to much? I do not want to go any--"

Eve kissed him .Moving closer. The poor man had no idea that she already decided to have him. Adama blushed picking up that thought .'I am here ready when you are. You loved your wife which was as it should be. You will always have good thoughts and feelings for her .I can ,however make my own place in your heart and soul. I respect what was and look forward to what can be. We can find your pace.' Her thought reassured. Adama looked at her and knew as soon as the fleet settled down and got used to their new allies he have to tell his family. He wanted a new start. As grateful as he was to have his children all safe and sound he needed and wanted more. It was selfish but he was lonely .He wanted solace and peace. He let go his pain and lose and embraced the gift he found.  
--

Micah and Mira walked with Commandant Able. He was taking them to their first official reception. Able smiled thinking how surprised Paulus would be. He was expecting to be named as the next Commandant of the People. Never. He was now extremely glad he never announced his brother's death. He grinned thinking that Micah would probably approve. While they had had their differences they always loved their nation. Too bad he failed to listen to Micah about Paulus. Perhaps all this mess could have been avoided.

Eve stepped back and walked over to the archive. She knew what Adama wanted to show her. The Colonies history. The official one that is. Like her people they had other more confidential records .Records that the general public would never accept or be able to deal with. Adama sighed and opened the books. He wanted Noah's people to understand that they had once been a thriving civilization and hoped to be again Now he had hope.

Noah's shuttle landed and they began to look for the Commander. They headed to the rejuvenation center. It was clear that Sammy was still on board maybe he seen the 2.On their way there they ran into Cassiopeia. She froze clearly unsure what to do .In an instant Noah knew she had the truth.

"Cassiopeia? We must speak in private. A moment of your time?"

Cassiopeia felt trapped and unsure what to do. "I was just on my way to find LT. Starbuck."

"I am sorry Cassiopeia but I need to insist this really is too important to wait." It was clearly an order. And Cassiopeia like all in the fleet knew that orders from a Commander could not be disobeyed. She sighed and followed the couple into an unused conference room.  
--

Cassie was nervous and a bit worried .Had they realized she done the genetic tests? Technically speaking she broken around a dozen regulations. However she like Apollo and the others had been worried. They all remembered all to clearly the difficulties they had with Count Iblis.

"I know you analyzed my blood. I also know you did it at Apollo request. I even think I understand why. But I sure the results shocked and confused you. You used Apollo's blood to compare?"

There was no way to avoid the truth. She looked and say that neither Commander appeared angry or even upset. Maya in fact gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Yes, I do not understand the results...They are impossible?"

"No just improbable Cassie .I am indeed Adama younger brother. He is in fact almost 10 yearns older then I am. I cannot explain how or why only that it is true .Or rather I am his 1/2 brother .I was going to tell him. But now he has more important things on his mind. He needs time to adjust to understand...I mean he just found his son .A little brother at this point be a bit much."

Cassiopeia considered. "I sorry Sir .I need to tell him Unless you do it first. I will tell him tonight at dinner." She rose and left. There was no way she keep this secret now. Noah had known from the beginning. But how? What was going on here?

Noah had known it was too much to hope. Still he tried. Maya walked over and hugged him.

"Let go we need to tell him first."

"Yes we do .He is with Eve. Let's go. I think this will be the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Dane this is yours by right." Cain held out his seal. _It was really his brother's maybe that why he always been reluctant to wear it. Somewhere deep inside he known Dane was still alive._

Dane looked at the seal. He understood what Cain was doing_. He also knew he could never again wear it. Many consider him a traitor or worse. But the real reason was not that he disgraced the seal but rather that he could not have it. He had no one to pass it to. He had no children and thanks to the Cylons he never would. _

"No ,It is now yours. You are the one who has faithfully served our tribe. You have a daughter to pass it to. In time may have other children." He grinned at Cain's shocked expression "You know I am right in this. Diana appeals to you on a very basic level little brother. Your single days are numbered...I..I cannot have children. So you will be my heir in any event. Keep it and wear it well for our house."

Cain knew he lost. _For once he had no words_. Dane took it and placed it around his neck.

Adama saw Noah and Maya enter the library. He motioned them over. On the tables in front of them he had the books and maps. The details of the Exodus from Kobol to the Colonies. It also outlined the fall of the worlds and the regrouping of the Colonies of man. How they became embattled with the Cylon empire. It was in fact over a millennium of history and mythology all in one.

Noah was glad of the distraction. He _wanted to be honest but feared the truth would damage his new found friendship. He had always wanted a brother but not at the cost of his new friendship. _

Maya and Eve were both fascinated by the history. The reasons behind the fall of the Lords. What had destroyed the old Lords in the Colonies had formed the Lords on Amazonian and Azguard Tragedy and crisis. Where the colonists feared and rebelled the Spartans had followed. It was sad in a way. Surely the old Lords were good if flawed peoples.

The Council was furious. They had no idea what was going on. Sire Geller was angry that their authority was being ignored. Even Sire Uri was not siding with the council. The Council of 12 was worried. Not since the destruction had they had so little power. Were they even a council anymore? Sire Geller wondered. For now there were three Seal holders together. And what of the Commander Dane. What did his _and Adama son's return mean. Surely the men were traitors not hero's. Not that Sire Geller be fool enough to voice his option. Adama and Cain hardly take that lightly. Sire Geller scanned the old Laws. There had to be a way to reestablish the civilian control. After all none of these men Were Lords...Were they? _

Athena had never enjoyed an assignment more. Commander Aries was a fine man. The tour of his ship had truly impressed her. While the Fire stars were not as large as a Battle star they still worked efficiently. The crews all seemed to love their commander and there was a deep respect for Commander Noah. The thing Athena liked the best was there seemed to be a greater equality between men and women in this fleet. Aries explained that it was because of the early day. When the first people had to work together to survive. In time it became so ingrained that no one considered men or women superior or unable to do any job. Granted there were some restrictions when women were pregnant but that was as much to guard equipment as women. The ships they flew were expensive. But still if a women choice to have a child it did not affect her career. She merely took a medical leave or attended different classes. It was during pregnancy that many women took command level instruction. Aries joked that the males often thought women had children to jump ahead in the classes. This was not true but it sometimes seemed that way. Aries himself had attended command school with over 80 percent women... Athena laughed at Aries joke. It was clear that there were differences in the military styles. She found herself hoping they translated to the new military.  
Aries smiled as he escorted Athena around his ship. He was proud she was so interested in the functions of his vessel. He hoped to get to know Commander Adama's daughter much better. She was a remarkable woman. He was also impressed at her recent promotion. While many might mistake the promotion for nepotism Aries knew better. Even having known her less than a Cectons he was impressed. He did however feel that maybe she been under appreciated up until know.

"What do you mean ?There has to be a way to reestablish council control. I for one am not going to be at the mercy of those military buffoons." Sire Geller ranted.

"How dare you Sire. If it were not for Adama and Cain none of us would be alive. Especially Adama. He could have taken the Galactica and left us at anytime in the past few Yearns. And Think Cain did leave. He was so angry with the council left us. Now you and a few other dare complain. For the first time since the destruction we are relatively safe and secure. We have new allies and a base. Yet all you can do is bitch?" Asked Siress Tinia.

"We all know where your sympathy lies Siress. How your husband can stand your hero worship of Adama is beyond me. However, We did not vote to allow Cain or even this Noah a vote in the council. I say they have no voice. Besides surely as military personnel they are subject to our civilian control."

Sire Duran was enraged at the Attack on his wife and friends. _While he was never overly found of_ _Commander Cain he did respect the warrior_."My family is none of your concern councilor. My wife's honor is above reproach. Be glad we no longer issue challenges. The idea of using a challenge to solve insults that way has a certain appeal."

Sire Geller paled.

"How dare you assume you have authority over another culture. It was that arrogance that nearly caused a war with Terra. As to rights of leadership. Have you all forgotten. Each of those men holds a seal of Kobol. They are Lords. By right and Law. Adama himself descends from the First Lord of Caprica."

This new stunned the Council." Fools did you really think he just found the Seal? As for Noah he to carries a seal. While there might be some dispute over Commander Cain's Seal it is clear his brother yielded it. Even Baltar has the right to speak in council. It is the Law. He disgraced himself not the office he holds. We all better get used to the idea. I for one feel much safer. I have no problem listening for now. If we had been less foolish and listened more we probably not be here discussing this issue. Any action you take against those men will be treason. I for one stand with them." He looked at his wife who nodded." So does Tinia. that makes at least five council votes. So get over it already. Jealousy does not serve nor will it save our people. "

Sire Uri was a bit annoyed. He walked in to a fight. He _was especially angry that Sire Geller had not told him they were convening a meeting. Until now he considered Geller an Ally almost a friend. He looked at Sire Duran and walked over to his side. He then did something that amazed even himself._

_TBC..._

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost Tribes**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 19**

"I will be the first to say Adama and I have had our differences. However, in this instance I must agree with Sire Duran and Siress Tinia. I will support Adama and this new alliance until such a time I feel they do not serve our people. I have learned something recently. That these men care. I will help them and I will not allow any of you to cause a problem."

The councilors paled they all knew Uri had the power and Knowledge to do just that. What was it about the trio that suddenly struck loyalty in their adversary's heart? Geller wondered,

"Micah has returned. He answered my call. While my son and Daughter seek new worlds for us Micah will aid in the saving of this one. He is my Heir." That pronouncement stunned the council. The senate was in shock. Paulus was enraged. Able had chosen another. One who was a unknown. Paulus looked him over. He seemed to be amused at the situation. Laughing at the council. As if they had no real power over him. He soon show this Micah the truth. He did not like the idea that he been played for a fool.

Micah grinned. For whatever reason he now was a ruler of a great people once more. Ironic when only secton earlier he been bent on destroying all of humanity. But then he considered his options. Perhaps he did need power. Ruling humans had to be more satisfying then ruling cylons. He looked forward to engaging Paulus in a battle of wits. He prayed for wisdom to do the right thing this time. This time he vowed to use his office for the good of humankind. However that did not mean he could not enjoy taking Paulus down step by step. Perhaps his past would actually be good for something?

"You cannot do that Able. "Paulus said. For once forgetting to play the respectful second. It was a lapse that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"I can and have done so. The Law only requires I inform the council not seek their approval as well you know. Micah is the last of my family and more them able to rule.."

He looked at Baltar and smiled it was almost as if he were enjoying this, "I may choice any direct male as my heir and any direct female if I wanted .I just wanted someone older and more experienced to take may place. I love my son and respected Noah but neither man has the skills and experience Micah brings."

Mira grinned. Well at least the Commandant was not lying. Her husband did have a unique past. She grinned he rivaled even Paulus in his misdeeds. It would be interesting to see them match wits.  
--

Eve listened fascinated as Adama went over their history. _It was clear that the colonials had had as many difficulties as the Spartans had. She was amazed that any had survived to even venture into space. The saddest part was when Adama mentioned the loss of his Father Commander Noah. He had been ordered to help defend Clarion with the Galactica and a small task force. He went to shuttle to another ship and never returned. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Why did she suddenly feel so uneasy. And her cousin looked positively ill. _

"Adama I think I have to show you something." Noah reached into his pocket and removed a bracelet. It had been around his arm when he was found." Do you recognize this?"

Adam looked over and froze. He could not believe his eyes. That had been his Fathers. His mother had given it to him as a sealing gift. A reminder that she too held to the old values and ways. He took it from Noah's hand and turned it over. Inside were the word. **"To the Lord of my heart Noah Love Rachel."** He looked at Noah and said.

"Did your father give you this? And exactly how old are you?"

"Yes and I am approximately 10 yearns younger then you"

Adama took a deep breath. He stepped closer and embraced Noah." I always did want a younger brother."

Eve looked puzzled and looked at Maya for confirmation. Her cousin's nod amazed her. _How in Sagan's name could Adama and Noah be brothers? _

Dara returned to her quarters to rest. She was grateful that there was nothing wrong with the child. It was becoming clear that she definitely have to ease up on her duties. _She decided to contact Thor and begin to shift the more taxing duties to him. While she felt bad about doing this she was sure that he was ready. He was a good man and a fine warrior. Perhaps now they could finally be at peace with one another. _

Diana was giving Cain a solar treatment. _His leg and foot still had a long way to go. He was one stubborn warrior._"You know Commander your injury heal a lot faster if you stay off it. I could get a hover chair for you."

Cain was indignant. "That's for old men and cripples. I am neither."

Diana almost burst out laughing he sounded like a spoiled child who was not getting his way. _Why were men such awful patients? _

"Commander no one in their right mind would ever consider you old or crippled. However if you keep using that injured limb that could change. So, be a good boy and listen to your doctor."

Cain was taken aback no one ever challenged him. Dane broke out laughing. _It was clear his brother meet his match and he was pleased It looked like the family line was secure for another generation._

"So how did you did you come to be the 13 Seal holder. I have a feeling that story is very interesting." Adama said

Noah took a deep breath and retold the story for the second time in his life. _He was aware that the revelations he was making were shaking Adama past. History was being rewritten and he felt saddened he had to tell this story. It was enough he had known the truth. He never wanted to Burdon Adama with the news._

Adama sighed_. In a way he was saddened. But another part of him was grateful that his father had found peace and perhaps happiness. He knew in his heart that if it been possible Noah his father would have returned to the Colonies. Now at least he had some closure. He knew the telling was hurting his brother_. _He also knew that he had never known the kind of man their father was. Taking a deep calming breath_ ."It is ok Noah. You are my brother. I do not know why this is but I grateful come to realize that many things happen for reasons we cannot begin to understand. I am glad of the fact that my father. Our father found a form of peace. Sadden that you did not know him. He was a good man. I welcome you to my family. However, I think it be best for now to keep the relationship to ourselves. The Council would never accept it."

Noah nodded." I was hoping you would see it that way. It enough for me that you know. I would like to tell our families but that must be your decision."

"In time. I take it you have some concerns?"

"Yes Apollo had Cassiopeia run a blood analysis on me. I am sure she found the relationship."

"Ah...Poor Cassie, you were afraid she would tell me?"

"Yes. I did not wish to hurt you or lie?"

"Noah I can safely say she keep our confidence did we ask her. However due to some past issues I will not request her silence's suppose we can let the family know at dinner. The fleet can wait. I like time to know you all better before we have to answer any difficult questions."

"Thank you. That would be fine. I will let my children know they are to meet us for dinner. Where and when?"

"Here my quarters at dinner hour. I pass the message on to my children as well." He smiled" It was an interesting family reunion so far."

The patrols all returned with little to report .Rorke was still uneasy. He had a feeling that they were missing something .He decided to talk to Thor about his concerns. If his friend thought they were serious then they could pass on the worry to Dara.  
"Thor I need to speak with you a moment please."

"Sure. How the patrol go?"

"No signs of the cylons but that concern me. Where did they go? I am afraid I cannot buy their returning to a decimated base on Kobol."

"Well we did whip them good. Perhaps they just need time to regroup? Did you have a chance to ask Apollo what he thinks?'

"No he had not returned yet. But Boomer seemed as uneasy as I am. I like to go out again in a few sextons just have a really bad feeling."

"No. I send out another patrol. We have dinner with the Commanders again. Besides you need a rest. You are starting to a workaholic."

Rorke looked at him and laughed "And you are not?"

Good, good. We must have those fighters ready. If the Cylons return we will need every pilot and ship. Have the new Lasers been attached to "The Rising Star"?"Sire Uri asked. While he become more of a team player his own survival was still highly important to him "Excellent .Move in the Taurus next. It is getting two pulsar canons. In addition, four laser turrets. I think the tin heads will be quite surprised if they return."

Uri was pleased so far at least 1/3 of the fleet had repairs and refit done or underway. The most pressing issues were already completed. In fact, they were well ahead of his schedule. It seemed that the fleets' people were more than willing to work like Daggit to get a chance a more comfortable lifestyle. He chuckled remembering one supervisor saying he had to force crews to rest and eat. It seemed that the workers were even more determined then the staff to finish the upgrades. They were going to take full advantage of the docks. The Warships were almost ready to launch and the civilian ships all had nasty surprises for the cylons. For the first time in yearns Sire Uri felt good about himself and his life.

Commander Tolan looked at his ship. It was finally ready to go. The fighters were all being loaded and the crew was all on board. In two risings they have the Thanksgiving and the launching of his and Commander Tigh 's ships. Commander Croft's destroyer was going to take another secton to finish. However all the men were feeling happy and ready to go. It had taken very little time to get the ship ready. The Crews from both fleets deserved a break. Many had been willingly working 12 to 15 centon shifts some even more. The fleets vessels were also well on their way to being ready. It amazed him that they could be so productive and efficient .Of course the Cylons automated systems had speed up the process as well as reducing the dangers. He grinned thinking how the cylons would hate facing their own warships in battle.

Commander Tigh sat behind his desk. It felt strange to consider that this was his office. He looked around remembering his family and their objections to his joining the military. In the end however his father had been proud of him. He just wished he was there to share his success. He looked at his sole hologram of his family and smiled. He promised them he be careful and that nothing would happen. Now he had to keep that promise without counting on Adama strength on the bridge. He went to his quarters and changed for the Command staff dinner. He was slowly getting used to the family like atmosphere of the Spartan fleet. He chuckled realizing that that had actually been the case on the Galactica since the destruction. He wondered what old style Commanders like Cronus would have thought of the situation. He was also amused when he realized these "dinners " annoyed the Council.

"Diana I have to go. I am expected on the Galactica in 15 centons." Cain grouched. _He was grateful for the excuse to get away. His feeling was very confused. _

"Yes I know. I have to go as well. All the top officers are. I understand Adama's commandeered the rejuvenation center to accommodate everyone."

Cain's brow hot up. _What was Adama up to_?

The group contained all of the officers and crew that Adama and Noah considered family. _They decided that they had to tell the men and women they cared for the truth. Adama sighed. Wondering how many more surprises awaited him.  
_--

"I will not allow this stranger to walk in and take over the council. I am much more qualified to lead." Paulus said.

"Like you lead the Gatious Colony? "Questioned Miria

Paulus was taken aback. How could they know about that already. And who was the woman who dared challenge him. He grabbed her arm to silence her. A Very bad mistake. Micah backhanded him across the room.

"No one touches my wife. I challenge you Paulus. I think you deserve to pay for what you and Iblis have done to a peaceful colony. "Baltar grinned rather evilly .As Micah he had the right to leadership. As Simpson / Miria husband the right to defend her. And as a man the cunning to use Paulus stupidity to eliminate him legally. He smiled glad now he always worked our fighting the strongest Cylon warriors.

Paulus looked up. Stunned that any would dare to challenge him. He killed many in the ring. He was also angry that he failed to see that coming. It was clear that Micah was indeed well versed in the law. He rubbed his face and slowly rose. He had a look of pure hate on his face.

**"I will accept your challenge. But I will kill you."**

Micah laughed**" **Better men then you have tried and failed. I am unlike any you have ever faced. I have no fear of you or your master. I have absolutely no concern to weather I live or die. I will simply destroy you. It just what I want to do. What 's one more human life." He laughing.

Paulus started and stared at Micah. He wondered how any could seem so casual about killing.

Able smiled. Yes he chosen well. Baltar was a monster but one who was more than capable of defeating Paulus. He hoped that he not regret his choice. For the first time in many yearns Paulus was afraid. No one could not fear Metashophlis.

**"Your master has no dominion over me or mine. I walk in the light. I serve the good."** Micah said believing that finally. As a strange sense of peace filled him.

"The Fire stars you have here are very large. They remind me of the Gun stars my Father and Commander Cain wanted to build. They were 900 meters and held 2 squadrons of fighters and 8 shuttles along with 5 land rams. "Athena explained.

**"**The Fire star we are on is 1500 meters and has a crew of around 830.We had 4 squadrons.2 Jaguar and 1 each of the Scorpion and Sting ray. We have 4 attack shuttles and 2 medical shuttles along with 4 rovers. I would say we are around 1/2 the size of your Battle stars. The smaller squadrons must seem strange but it so we can have a mix of firepower. In some causes the Scorpions and Stingrays provide the added punch. We have both forward and aft lasers around 20 each. This ship also has 10 side lasers. We found this reduces our vulnerability if we are separated from the main fighters. The shuttles allow our ground assault units to travel with minimal escort into all but the most hostile areas." Ariesexplained He _loved Athena questions and was actually pleased to meet someone who knew the history of ships and their development. Commander Cain hobbled over and listened. He knew he felt there was something familiar about the Spartan Fire Stars…That grinned as he realized they were actually more then he or Adama had ever dreamed of._  
--

Commander Croft watched his destroyer come to life. He never dreamed of commanding such a ship much less a Cylon destroyer. The thing was ugly as sin but he knew it give the fleet added security and that made him feel really good. His crew was slowly setting up and he was already unpacked. His Xo on the prison barge was finally going to get the Captains bars. He was happy for him and even gladder to be free of that command. For the first time since his release he really felt like a warrior once more. Maybe he could put the past behind him and begin again.

--

Metosphlies raged he returned to Azguard to find his champion being challenged. The worst was that it was his favorite doing the challenge. Baltar was different. It was not just his new face .He had an inner glow of light and peace .Just looking at him enraged him. The most evil human being alive was seeking redemption and by the rules, he might just find it. There was nothing he could do to interfere with either man's free will. Already he forfeited much for his foolish mistakes. Zac walked over to the window. He still loved looking at the stars. They were so peaceful and at total add with life. He was glad to be back but truly missed the peace he know. He turned and walked back smiling not wanting to alarm anyone. Each day was getting better. He knew he was still adjusting to everything. He just hoped he was able to do his job and not endanger anyone because of his fears.

The days had flown by. Now almost 3 months latter they were all ready to launch. The fleet was excited. The work of a yearn had been done in a 1/3 of the time. The fleet's people were tired but ready to celebrate. A day of Thanksgiving and joy was planned. The 2 fillets had worked hard and become one. The differences even amongst the council had been settled. The new Qualm of The 13 was rewriting the law and the covenants between the people and the military. Commander Adama was totally relaxed and at peace. While finding a brother had been a shock he accepted it easily. After all it was a wonderful gift. He and Noah had become good friends and the bonds were soon to be even closer as his Sealment day approached. He grinned feeling reborn. Cain was also joining him at the alter. Dianna had driven the poor man wild. In the end for his sanity and much to his amazement Cain asked her to marry him. Their children were all ecstatic. Sheba lol as she said she never dreamed both her parents would marry. Commander Tigh was standing for Adama and Dane for his brother. Noah was officiating. It was going to be a fine finally for a day of joy.

3 months earlier...

The challenge was going to happen. There was no way for Paulus to avoid it and retain his standing. He raged and paced .Metosphlies was thinking trying to find a way to turn this to their advantage, In the end he decided the best they could do was use the event to eliminate the Commandant. After all accidents happened.

Mira helped Micah dress for the challenge. It was clear her husband was looking forward to the battle. She was worried for him but somehow knew he needed to do this. She wondered how her life had come to this .Her new husband challenging her old lover all over something he himself could have easily ordered doe had he been with the cylons. She silently thanked the Lord for 2nd chances and hoped they were both up to the challenge.

The ring was ready. Paulus had decided to make it a spectacle. _To show his people he was invincible. He stepped out and waved to a cheering crowd. Metosphlies smiled he aided his minion and destroy the traitor. He been so sure of Baltar. Now he seemed to be a new man_.

Micah stepped out onto the field. He was wary but ready. He somehow sensed that there was more than his life at stake. His very soul would be the prize. He knelt at a small ceremonial altar and prayed for forgiveness and the will to win. As he prayed a strange thing happened. He left his body and was once more on the ship of lights. There he was given a sword to use to smite the evil. When he returned he faced his enemy with an easy heart and peace. There was no angry or rage merely the need to destroy the abomination and send the dark one on his way.  
--

"Adama I cannot believe we have a war fleet once more. I never dreamed we are so well stocked. Even when we took Go moray I was not so well armed." Cain said." I was wandering if perhaps we could go home?"

"Do you not think I not been considering doing just that? But the Spartans need a place to live. While me sure many of our colonies were devastated we still may not have enough room for them all. As strong as we are now I rather find Earth and reestablish a base. A safe place for our population to live and grow. Perhaps we could then return as a military fleet after building more Battle stars and Gun stars. Perhaps a fleet big enough to totally wipe out the cylons. I never want them to be around to devastate us again."

Cain considered and nodded not agreeing but understanding. After all Adama was responsible for thousands of lives. He wanted to ensure they stayed safe no matter what. He sighed. Cain knew that he help his friend this time because he no longer wished to go it alone. He still felt the need to destroy the cylons but the burning need for revenge was gone. He was at peace and not sure he liked the feeling...

Rorke's walked to the medical bays to see RoAnn. Lately they all been so busy. He had a full 2 risings off and was hoping to take her out to dinner. The Best thing about joining the fleets was the Rising star. That luxury ship was amazing. He smiled thinking about holding his love close during the dancing. Lately she seemed more relaxed and accepting of her disability and he knew he had the colonials to thank for that as well. They took the apparent weakness in stride. He was glad and hoped his own people grow more tolerant and accepting.

Diana walked over to speak to Eve, Maya and Dana. The sealing was fast approaching and she was getting nervous. She grinned thinking about Cain. The poor man kill her if she got cold feet now. She was afraid that she not fill his heart as his first wife had. Sheba had laughed and said she find her own place. After all she was different from her mother and that meant she fill a new different part of Cain's heart. Sheba had connubially assured her that it was a great idea bad that she was indeed looking forward to having another Mother. Besides someone had to keep her father in line...

Sheba saw her father's future wife enter the rejuvenation center. She smiled and waved. Despite everything she liked Diana. She was feisty but tough. While she become friends with Cassie over the yearns she never felt she was right for her father. Diana was different. Perhaps because she would not allow Cain his way. That been the problem with Cassie. Her nature was to nice and giving. Diana would make Cain think and maybe just maybe keep him from doing something insane.

Diana waved at Sheba and headed to her friends. They were all deep in conversation and looking at pattern books. Dianna smiled something's were universal.

Adama was walking with Noah on the Kobol Shield. He shuttled over to discuss the Sealing. It was ironic that he has so much of his family there. He still found it hard to believe but was glad. For all he lost and now found. It seemed that the Lord gave as well as took. His faith was stronger now as he began once more to believe in miracles. He spotted Noah on a observation deck deep I thought. He walked up to see what was troubling him.

Paulus was fighting for his life. Any thoughts of an easy victory were gone. He found his opponent as ruthless and clever as himself. Twice now he nearly fallen to the blade of his enemy. He swung around and grabbed a spear. If he was going to die he take Able with him. He stabbed at Micah turned to the left and threw it. He made no attempt to hide his action. Micah stumbled and was unable to stop the throw. The spear hit Commandant Able in the chest As Paulus laughed in triumph he felt Micah closing in. He turned to meet the blade that came down at him. It was easily deflected and Micah sword found it mark. Paulus looked shocked as he fell to the ground. And Micah ran not looking back to able . He fell on his knees realizing he could do nothing to save him. He wept... He had no idea why. After all this man did not really trust him or care. But he wept for a good man.

**"Thank you. Keep my people safe...blessings of the Lords to you and your house. All is forgiven if you save my people."** With that the Commandant died.

Micah rose and spun around facing a grinning Metoshopholis.

**"So my friend you win. Join with me and we can rule the universe."** The King of lies offered.

**"Never. Once I trusted you. Never again. Leave dark one. I will not allow you dominion over me or these people. I am redeemed and they were never lost. Take your servants and be gone. In the Lords of Kobal's name be gone dark one."**

Metoshophplis screamed and showed his true face as he left. _Taking all his poor condemned souls with him._ A hush and shock covered the worlds. As a new leader arose and faced his now terrified people.

The greatest traitor in human history rose. Facing a new people. He was now in charge the sole leader of a civilization. He wanted to laugh and cry. He had what he always dreamed of but had lots of work to do.

To the people he simply said." YourCommandant is dead. He is, Was a great man. A man who lived and died for you. I am not a great man but, I promise to live and work to make your lives better. I will need your help to do that. I would like all the leaders to gather. We must give honors to the Commandant and begin to plan the future..."  
--

Back in the Fleet--

Today was the day. They were all going to have a major party. Boxey/Troy and Dillon were ecstatic. For the first time in their young lives they were going to be allowed to be up all night to party. The Council had decreed a day of Thanksgiving and enjoyment. Troy's Grandfather and Sire Uri were leading the prayers.

Adama and his family entered the Rising Star. His family headed for their table as Adama went to the Council high Table. He looked around and could not help but feel grateful. They were all revitalized and more alive than they had been in yearns. There was a new colonial war fleet small but ready to fight. Together with their Spartan brothers and sisters they numbered over 400 ships. Adama raised his glass to Uri. A silent salute for a job well done. One that shocked his old rival even as he was touched. Uri knew Adama say the words of praise for that was politic to do. But this gesture was personal and meant a lot more.

Uri clanged his glass and the room fell silent.**"**We are here to give thanks. To celebrate our new friends and new ships .I not much for prayer but I thank the Lords and fate for our new friends. I know at first we were afraid of our differences but we are all human and we will all survive if we continue to work together. May the Lord bless us all?"

He handed the floor to Adama."Thank You Sire Uri. While in the past we disagreed I know in your heart you always wanted the best for our people. I glad that you shown this once more. The work you and your teams have done is a miracle's salute you all. And on behave of the Council I present you with this Star shield. For as in the past this new fleet you gave us will defend us. You did well my friend. It an honor to serve with you. I like to also add my tanks to every person who worked so hard and long. May the Lord bless you for your hard work and sacrifice? The ships you built will make our jobs as warriors easier. It will give us more space in the fleet. Thank you. And may the Lords of Kobol bless our new fleet."  
--

The Cylon fleet rested at Kobol. They had been badly beaten by the human fleet once again. The Imperious leader was not pleased. So far they connubially been battered by a fleet of misfit beings. Granted the last battle had been a surprise. A new fleet of human warships. He looked at his commanders and warned." Wemust defeat these humans. Find where they came from. I will destroy their worlds and then destroy the Fleet. I want patrol sent out. Find those worlds. If you fail me again you will be deactivated. Go at once.

The Commanders fled quickly to do their master bidding.

Commander Jashua fleet sped through the void. It followed the orders of the Commandant. Jashua was saddened for in his heart he knew he never see his father again. Yet he held on to hope! 12 worlds for his people! 12 worlds that need help. Surely they get there and are able to help. He knew that any human survivors would fight the cylons. He was certain that they need help. He was not sure he agreed with Adama's choose to flee. But he knew he been pressed into finding a way to save his race. If any survived he and his fleet would do their best to aid them. After all humans was family. He looked out at his people and smiled. They were going to give the cylons a nasty shock. There was no way in Hades that the tin heads expected to be attacked...

Adama and Cain smiled as the various new Warships were christened.4 battle cruisers and a destroyer along with 4 tankers. They also had a new troop carrier that would relieve crowding on several ships. Yes the fleets ship builders had preformed a Tigh was briskly ordering his crew to the fore front to receive their new patches. It was a ceremony unrivaled in Colonial history. Never had so many ships been commissioned at once. The only ironic thing was that they were all stolen from the Cylons.

"Adama you know if we had this kind of cooperation from the council before the treaty..."

"I agree Cain but let us am grateful for today. The past is gone we can only move forward. Besides this is a special I never again thought to see. So many Colonial Warships."

"To bad they were gifts from the tin heads."

The new fleet was launched. The warriors all cheered and toasted. Many were amazed at the sheer awe of the spectacle. The party would last for 3 days. And despite everything they have 3 days of relative peace.

The newly launched ships all fell into formation. They shined and made a nervous people relax some. Sire Uri looked out over the fleet. Only 20 more civilian ships to upgrade. They are finished sooner than even he could have predicted. He grinned thinking that at least part of the reason was money. After all the cylons had paid for the materials and the colonies would never have spent the billions of cubits it would take to set up such a fleet all at once. In a way he was sad at the thought of leaving the ship yard. Too bad they could not take it with them...

Suddenly he had an idea. It was crazy but maybe just maybe they could take at least part of it with them. He grinned now was as good as any time to test Adama new idea of friendship between them. He was slightly drunk but then so was everyone else. After all only a totally inebriated man or a crazy one would consider dismantling and storing a whole factory and space dock to rebuild latter...  
--

Micah turned and faced his new people. He was saddened at the close of Able and knew that he was going to have a hard time convincing these now frightened people to follow him. Somehow he knew that he had to convince them." Wewill bury this brave honorable man. Then I want a council with all the representatives of our people. We will begin anew. We will make our worlds a paradise by following the Ancient ways. For the Lords have blessed us this day by driving away the evil one. Let us greave and move on." His simple words stirred the crowd. And several came forward to raise up their fallen leader. Micah received their salutes and sighed with relief they were honoring Ablest last Words...

"I cannot believe the work that our people have done. Sire Uri I must say you did an outstanding job of engineering. I would never have believed that you could put 25 Jaguars into those cruisers. The idea to have collapsing wings is amazing."Adama said

"Thank you. But I cannot take credit for that idea. Reese came up with it. He was saying too bad we cannot fold the Jaguars up like we do the chairs? I spoke to my designers and the engineers from the Tarsus. They all worked on the idea. The combined skills of all our fleets engineers came up with the new design. It means that each cruiser can carry a regular small squadron of fighters. NO spares but it will still add over 100 fighter to the fleet. We just had to redesign the Jaguars wings and the launch bays. We can even still squeeze in 2 shuttles. They are however 1/2 the normal size. The new Jaguars are slightly smaller but they are faster and more maneuverable. The frigates will have 2 vipers each and 3 attack shuttles. We could not do much more even with the new designs. But Adama it was so great to build. I must thank you for asking me to do this. I needed a challenge I think. So have you decided who will command the last cruiser ?Personally I think it should go to Apollo Or Athena."

"I will consider that. Was there a reason you sought me out? I think you had a question?"

"Yes indeed. I was wondering? Maybe we should take a dock with us and this plant. At least some of it. Make it mobile?" Sire Urine asked.

Adama raised a brow. Now that was an interesting concept

Noah walked over to his wives. The last days had been amazing. He grinned thinking how odd it was that they both soon present him with children. The women glowed and were not sick anymore. He had forgotten how hard morning sickness was. He chuckled thinking that they take exception at that. After all they were the ones ill. Women never understood how hard it was on the man...

Dara was hobbling over to Maya table caring 2 glasses. Noah was sincerely hoping it was fruit juice. He knew he was being over protective but it been over 20 yearns since the last child. He hoped he was up to it. And Maya had informed him he was doing the midnight feedings this time. And Dara agreed. After all the babies had been his idea. He just smiled and agreed to happy to deny his ladies anything. He joked with Adama and Cain about the situation and taken a sever ribbing. He was so looking forward to both his friends facing the same situation. And knowing their future wives he could see it happening sooner rather than later. He was especially looking forward to Cain's downfall. That man thought he could control everything. He definitely needed midnight feedings to keep him humble.

Dara sat down next to Maya. She was exhausted and her back was killing her. She was sure it was from stress and the hard work they all been putting in.

"Maya I will be glad when the baby get here. I so tired of not being able to see my feet. And I really wanted to look good for the party."

Maya grinned and said" Enjoythe peace and quiet while you can. Soon enough we will both be even more busy. Feedings, Swaddling changes and of course the teething. And you look lovely. You glow my dear friend. Besides just think how happy we have made Noah. I still cannot believe I let him talk me into this...He did not want the baby to be lonely...Sheez, Like that happen in our fleet."

"Yep we are having a regular baby boom. Roma was saying she ready to go as well. I guess we all drank the same water or something."

Roma and Atraties entered the room and Maya waved Roma over.**"**Yeh but what the excuse for the colonials. Many of them are pregnant now too. Athena expecting and Aries is ecstatic gives him an excuse to move up the Sealing. And I swear that Sheba going to give Apollo a new child as well."

Roma joined her friends and laughed at the remarks." Maybeit because we are feeling safe. We are relaxed and in love. Babies follow we all know that. Lord I be glad when the little ones here. Atraties is watching me like a hawk. He threaded to tie me to the bed if I do not rest more."

"Well that could be fun." Joked Maya

"Yes except he'd leave me to really rest." She laughed at this long and hard.

The women all joined in her amusement. .Their husbands looked over suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

"Sheba stop being so independent. I Love you. You have to know that. I want you and a chance at a baby a family .Heck's even got your father's permission. I am a traditional man. I meant no insult to you. I know you can take care of yourself. That steady confidence you have is one of the things I love the most. It is just that I felt I owed Commander Cain the respect of asking for your hand. I wanted to do this right. I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I guess I just wanted to assure your father that I meant that. He the best warrior in the fleet as far as tactics go. And It would have been disrespectful to his position as a Commander and as your father if I had not asked him. So come on give me that at least...Seal with me and make me the happiest man in the fleet." Apollo begged**.** Sheba had stormed off after hearing he asked her Father for her hand. It was the fact that he had asked Cain and not her that made the mad. After all she was a grown up and a warrior. She hardly needed Cain's approval. Especially since he left her here. However a part of her was secretly thrilled that Cain had approved her choice of mate. But there was no way in Hades she let Apollo off that easy. After all it was a matter of principle her. She glared." So it was not to get around me then?"

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers : Part 1**

**LOST TRIBES**

**Part 20**

_"I have never seen scans quite like these? Cassie contact Diana I need to know if they have any records dealing with this. The boy seems alright just tired and cold. But if he was a galactican child I am worried. His scans are so different .And yet it quite clears him human or at least humanoid." _

_"Dr. Salik "A very annoyed Eve said "Of course he human. What did you think he was a baby Cylon?"_

Salik blushed. But continued to read the data. Whatever the boy was Commander Eve was already guarding him with a mamma daggits fury. He had a strong feeling that there was no one in the fleet who dare try to take the boy from her.

The day had been long and very tiring. Cassiopeia was glad to be able to retire to her quarters. Dillon was spending the night with Boxey. She loved her son but was more than grateful that he was having a sleepover .Due to the duty rotation Starbuck was unable to join her. For once she was glad he was on duty, she was really too tired to be any fun tonight. She quickly laid undressed and slid beneath her sheets .In less than a micron she was sound asleep. She suddenly felt very safe and at peace .She awoke and was in a beautiful place. There was a flowing waterfall and many unusual animals running around. _**'Where am I ?She wondered."**_ Then from nowhere a bright light appeared. Then all around her there were many beings all clothed in white. She was unafraid but very curious.

_**'Hello Cassiopeia .My name is Angelica. I'm so glad we have this time to talk. I am sure you are wondering why you are here? The reason is simple. My son has been delivered into your fleet. He is the small boy that your patrol found. Soon you will learn something about him that may disturb you .Do not however blame Starbuck.'**_

Cassiopeia was confused and then recalled the boy's hair color.

_"He is Starbuck spiritual son. We used Starbuck physical form as a model to bring my son life. However your mate was never intimate with me. He merely long ago offered to help your people in any way he could. We had to accept his offer for his form was best suited for our needs. He loves you and will if you give him the chance make a wonderful husband and father. The boy however must be raised by Adama and Eve. They alone have the skills needed to guide him into the man he must be to help save your fleet Starbuck and yourself will also play important roles in his young life. Starbuck sacrificed his own safety to see my son was allowed to begin his journey . Please do not hate or punish him for his good heart and soul."_

_"Angelica you ... you are from the ship of light. How is it you have a human son?"_

_"Starbuck was the donor of the flesh. His living cells were used to make the boy mortal. However his DNA is a combination drawn from the house of SAGAN. Starbuck to be a direct descendant of the Lord's of Kobol Love him well for he is truly a special man."_

It was clear to Cassiopeia that Angelica despite being from an advanced race was indeed like most women. She had fallen under Starbucks spell. She decided that it did not matter Starbuck was finally willing to settle down. Even if the boy was his son she had no right to judge. After all she had Dillon. Whatever had been was over she wanted the future promised. Angelica was right about one thing. Starbuck was going to be a very good father. As to giving the child to Adama. She considers it .But there was no way in Hades that they be left out of his life completely. Starbuck had risked his life for his son he deserved to see him grow up.

Cassie awoke with a start. Her head was pounding. It had been one crazy dream. Yet somehow she knew it was more than that. She got up and quickly dressed she had to see Eve at once.

Commander Eve held the toddler in her arms. She told no one but she knew that the child was coming. Long ago she been told by an aged priestess that her first borne would not be born to her but be a gift from the stars. The little one was resting against her sound asleep. He was so wonderful. She also knew keeping him be a trail. But the scan would show something unique about the child .She smiled recalling that he carries Her DNA .and Adama's .He only would look like his spiritual father.

Zac knew he and Talia had much to talk about. He was so full of happiness. Now he knew why he been sent back. He had a family that needed him. He helped his wife put their daughter to bed. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He was still in shock. He had many questions but they could wait. He grinned .Thinning no one had the right to be this blessed.  
"I'm so sorry Zac's should have told you...I'm sorry."

"Talia, Cara my love it ok. I understand. And the explanations can wait. If I recall tonight is our wedding night. Or Did you forget?" He said smiling" I love you more now than a centon ago and I will love you forever and beyond. Now Come let us once more share our love. The rest will come in time. I want you to always remember tonight with a smile.Afterall We only seal once." He kissed her and pulled her close.

Talia was amazed that he was so accepting and calm. Perhaps he was right. She deepened the kiss. She knew that whatever the next day brought tonight was theirs. She would never love another as she did her husband and guided him to their bed. She smiled and was glad they not waited to be sealed.

Aries and Athena smiled at Roma's children. They were so happy to see their friend's new family.

"Twins you are blessed Commander." Athena said

"Athena you have become a dear friend. Please call me Roma. How would you like to be the godmother?"

Athena was touched. She already knew that the Spartan's often had as many as 6 god parents but it was still a great honor. She smiled and said" Thank you .I'm Honored. It's a wonderful thing so many children born."

Roma chuckled" Well at least we were not all on the same ship...That would have been a madhouse**."**

Athena lol as she saw Aries, Zeus and Poseidon come in with Atraties.

Noah left his friends and family. He walked to the chapel. He slipped inside unnoticed and walked to the altar. He stopped and fell to his knees weeping. He was so grateful for the gift of his family. How many were so blessed." Thank you Lord. I do not deserve your blessings. But thank you. Thank you for the gift of all my family .My Wives and children and my newly found brother. I hope I can be a good man. An example to follow. Please bless all of us. The Children we now have and any more that shall come. Thank you for delivering our Colonial brothers and sisters to us. Bless them and renew their hope .And Lord please send a savior to the Spartan Empire .And If our families in the colonies live send them aid as well. Thank you and please help me to serve you well.

New was spreading throughout the fleet. They had record numbers of births that evening. Never had this happened in either civilization. The people were in shock.

--

The Imperious Leader was well pleased. The new station was up and running at peak efficiency's far the newly converted shipyard and space station were producing more than 10 veterans a centon. The shipbuilding was ahead of schedule. Soon his Base ships would be ready and manned to hunt down and destroy the humans. His base ships had been quite successful in taking over this private shipyard. The owners had proved quite easy to dispose of. More importantly the prorates knew the cause to Augured and Amozonia.2 outposts of the human pest. He was further gratified to learn that they had no ships capable of defeating a base ship.

Micah was not happy. His wife had been ill for several cycles. He looked out the port window. He never really been a man of faith. He was sure that the Lord's had long ago washed their hands of him. However he tried to pray for Mira sake .After all she was his life his reason to try to reform. He saliently prayed that she be alright The doctor came out looking pleased.

**"**Well Doctor. What is it is it curable really worried she been so ill."

The Doctor chuckled. This new Commandant was still a mystery but it was good to see he deeply cared for his lady." Have _no fear My Lord. The problem will resolve itself in 2 or 3 sections."_

**"**Doctor Felix that is unacceptable. Mira should not have to wait this out. Surely you can make her better sooner?"

The Doctor bit back a belly laugh _**"**__Sorry Sire all woman have the same amount of time. Some more some less. Morning sickness is uncomfortable but hardly life threading__**."**_

Micah was totally stunned..."Morning sickness? How those happen? Oh Lord a baby**?"** He just about passed out in shock.

--  
Eve knew what the scans would show. She hoped that the records would be sealed. It was going to be very hard as it was for her young son. Adama had looked concerned but he had also sent a stuffed Daggit for the child. He really needed a name. She decided to speak to her future husband about it. Poor Starbuck he had looked paniced.She just hoped his lady understand. In any case the little one was now hers. He awoke and looked at her.  
Cassie came into the lifecenter.She had to see the child for herself. She found herself following Adama and Starbuck in. They were all shocked to hear the child say his first word.

**"**Mother" As Eve rocked him ."Mother, Zan is hungry. May I have something to eat?"

Micah smiled as he went to his wife. He kissed her gently and wept tears of joy. He no longer wondered about his mission. Now more than ever he knew he had to defeat the cylons. The irony was not lost on the Colonial tratior.But he had a second chance and a new family he had to win. Fortunately his new people were fighters. They would not give in easily. He gently stepped away and left the room. He had much to do to ensure his new planets survival. He considered all he knew about the cylons. If possible they be now looking for the Spartan's/He was determined to have a few surprises ready for them.  
--

Diana received word that she was needed on the Galactica. After checking on Roma one last time she boarded a shuttle .She hoped that everything was alright.

Cassie smiled and knew that everything would be alright. While she have raised the child she wondered if she have been able to be a good mother to him. After all she had Dillon and was expecting another child soon. Would it have been fair. She was however determined to be a part of it life as she hoped Starbuck would as well.

Eve spotted Cassiopeia and walked over to her. She was still holding Zan .He looked at her and smiled. Reaching out to catch her long blonde hair. He was grinning and said _"_Pretty Lady_**."**_ Cassiopeia broke out lol .

Well if she had any doubt that solved it. Zan was definitely Starbuck's son. She smiled and said." Youngman you are just like your father and grandfather a natural charmer. But I think you best call me Aunt Cassie. I think your mother be upset otherwise. However Starbuck may want you with him**."**

She looked at Eve. "I will support whatever decision he makes**."** The look she gave the commander was a warning as well a promise .

Eve nodded understanding. She just hoped that Starbuck would not prove to be a problem. Starbuck entered the life center and heard what was going on. He went still. Never had he believed that Cassie be so understanding. That made his decision easier. He wanted his son but knew that for the boy's sake he had to go to Adama and Eve .

But Cassie's willingness to stand by him meant the world. He felt better knowing she have helped him had he asked. It made it easier not to. He was determined to be a part of the child's life but he would not be his father. He would be a big brother or uncle. After all Cassie's idea made since. He wanted his family to be happy .A new baby and Dillon were almost more then he could handle .He knew that someone suffer if he took Zan in as well .Maybe it was selfish but he take the gift Adama and Eve offered and be grateful .In time he hoped his son would understand .Zan looked at Starbuck and said "Uncle Starbuck and Aunt Cassie"

A full cycle latter Zac woke up, He saw his wife sleeping so peacefully. He carefully got up and headed for a quick turbo shower .He was going to bring her breakfast in bed. He slipped into his daughters room. She was sleeping peacefully. He decided to call Dr. Wilker and see if he could get her a pet Daggit. It would keep her company and also allow him a little more time with his wife .As he slipped into the hallway he was whistling a happy tone. For the first time he felt like a grown man with the world in the palm of his hand.

Roma kissed Atraties and cooked breakfast. Her husband had stayed up all night watching the babies. She smiled. He was wonderful. As she cooked she contacted the bridge. Her 2nd in command lol and wished her well. They were doing fine relax and enjoy her family was the message. She smiled as she hung up. Time enough to worry about work latter. Atraties awoke to the smell of cooking food. His stomach growled. He stumbled into the kitchen .There was fresh java waiting. He kissed his wife and gratefully drank it down He hoped the twins would learn to sleep the night through in record time.

Noah left the chapel and head to the bridge. He was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Commander Jashua moved the fleet in. They scanned the system and found a great deal of wreckage. It was clear a battle had taken place here. "Send out a patrol. Also scavenge any useful metals or weapons. It may be a while before we can get fresh supplies of Tylium and metals. Have Rashid analyze any wreckage then recycle it. That ship you found in huge. Download it's Data to our computrons. If this is the enemy we will face e must have more information. These cylons appear to be quite advanced. Hera see if you can bring their fighters on line. If we can make even a few works **I **have an idea for a nasty surprise for them." He hung up the phone. Yes if they could salvage Cylon fighters and reconfigure them then they might be able to fly them right up to a base ship. Then attack before the cylons realized human pilots were at the controls .He frowned as crewmen brought a log book in.

"Sir. I think I found a personal log. It battered but it has information for us ,It is yearns old .Sir it from a Battle star the Rycon. "Lt .Mercury said.

**"**Thank you. It may be old but any information be useful I am sure. Perhaps it will have data on what happened to that ship. We look it over. Even if the ship is gone perhaps family will remain in the colonies. They deserve to know their families fates.**"** Commander Jashua said

Jashua read the Rycon's log .It was clear they been in a large battle. The ship had fought against overwhelming odds and driven the cylons off. However there been a high cost. The area of space that they were in was littered with wrecked Colonial vessels. However one thing intrigued him. The Rycon was assumed destroyed as it had been sent head on into a Base ship. However that ship was still intact or relatively so. "Hera scans the area."

"What are we looking for Sir?"

"The remains of the Battle star Rycon. I have a feeling it may have survived or crashed intact nearby. The logs say that a small skeleton crew piloted it into that base ship. Its logs say the same but it is still somewhat intact. The Commander Kronos was removed unconscious by his second in command when he was injured. The remaining log entries are hers. Maybe it survived. There are habitable planets and asteroids around here. Launch a patrol. I want to see if I am right. If there were survivors then they might be valuable allies."

"I'm on it Commander. Daggit Squadron report for patrol."Herra ordered.

Talia was having a wonderful dream. She dreamed that her lover Zac was alive and that they were a family. She rolled over and smelled fresh Java. Slowly she opened her eyes not wanting the dream to end. Zac grinned. She always was a slug a bed in the mornings. He hoped the Java would put her in a good mood. They had lots to do today .He was already thinking about how to make their lives mesh .Just them Anna came running in. _**"**__Ma, ma, ma get up. Hurry we got to go. Daddy promised me a pet daggit. I want to go pick her out."_ Zac lol at her antics. He now understood the term handful.

"Ah...what time is it. "Talia groaned Then she opened her eyes and saw her dream was real. Oh lord what now?  
--

Lucifer and his shipmates were finally able to slow down and revise their plans.

"I believe it would be wise to move to an outpost rather then meet up with the Imperious leader. I hate to report failure. "Lucifer Suggested His fellow Il's considered and realizing he was correct nodded agreement. They suggested that they head for a small outpost called Hellan. It had a small shipyard and at least one squadron of fighters. It was also a civilian outpost they were far less likely to be interrogated there then at a military post. The ship altered course at once.

--  
**"**Commander I picking up something on the scanners? It not Cylon**."**

**"**What do you mean? What is it?" Demanded Commander Xenia.

**"**I am picking up a squadron of fighters. They are not Colonial but the inhabitants register as human. Shall I launch an intercept patrol?" Asked Colonel Duke

Commander Xenia was intrigued it had been yearns since they seen anyone who was human. They been marooned here over 30 yearns ago. She was herself a decedent of the remains of the Rycon's crew and members of that ill fated fleet. They never expected rescue as it was assumed that they all perished. However over 3oo members of various ships had managed to survive. They Landed on the Planet they called Britania and made a life for themselves. Britaina had had a small human population that was most welcoming. In time the crews became a part of the planet. Now they were as much a part of that society as they were Colonial .Only their knowledge of the Cylon threat had kept them from totally assimilating and becoming farmers. The military force on Britannia was over 1000 warriors strong. While they lost deep space flight capabilities on all ships except the Dream Weaver, they could traverse their home system and had a fleet of over 200 vipers. The Rycon had indeed been landed but it now served as a base. Unless it got a major refit and tow from another large ship it never enter space again. Her faithful crew however had kept her in good repair.

"Launch a squadron but advise them to be on alert. They may be friendly but we have to be sure. If there no outward show of hostility offer to bring a liaison down. Have all squadrons go to red alert. Tell the Dream Weaver to stand by." The Dream Weaver was a small transport ship She been modified to be a light cruiser. However she was now the flagship of their small Fleet.

The Dream Weaver launched and followed behind the vipers. Her escort ships were small cruisers who had been designed for intersystem travel. While they lacked the capability of light speed they did carry several powerful cannons. The crews were nervous and existed at the same time. Maybe they finally hear news of the colonies.

Zach watched Talia eat her breakfast and grinned. It was clear she was still not a morning person. He walked over and kissed her cheek." HurryCara lug, I booked a shuttle for the Galactica in 40 microns."

"Are you nuts. She dropped her toast. I have to go clean up now. Anna honey do not play with your food." She quickly grabbed a comb, towel and clothing. It was just like a man.40 microns. They would never make it. As she showered it dawned on her what Zac had said. How was she going to explain Anna to the Commander's knew Talia was nervous but he also knew his family would welcome the newest addition with open arms. He wiped Anna's mouth and followed her to her bed.Unser it was a small drawer that held her clothing.

**"**Come on Anna let's get you ready. We are going to meet the Commander and get you your pet Digit."

He was sure that the promise of the digit did the trick. Like most 4 year olds she was egger for a new friend. Anna scrambled into her cloths. Zac was lol at her antics when his wife joined them. They arrived at the landing bay with 2 microns to spare.

Athena went with Aries back to his ship. She was on furlong and was determined to spend more time with the handsome Commander. He clearly liked her and he had a very sure manner. She found that she liked this inner strength a lot. He wanted to know her better and was not wasting anytime letting her know that it was ironic in a way. Even Startup had warned her.

_"Athena is careful. That guy's intense. I mean he looks like he could devour you and then go back for seconds."_ This from the fleet's biggest wolf. Or rather former wolf.

She smiled at that .She was sure it be a lot of fun to get devoured.

Aries walked Athena to his quarters. He planned a nice quiet dinner before everything had happened. Well it had been fun. Now they had much to celebrate. His Chief mess hall officer had prepared a very special meal. Fortunately it was one that kept well. So they still had time to relax and enjoy a quiet evening. The more he got to know Athena the more he was convinced ache was the woman for him. He was now determined to woo the lady with all his considerable charm. His yeomen had set the stage perfectly with flowers soft music and scented candles. As they entered his home Athena was amazed at the beautiful site. The Fire Stars might not be as large as a Battle star but they been designed in an age when it's officers were from noble houses. Therefore the Apartments were quite large and comfortable. Athena did not think even her Father had this much space to himself. She smiled and prepared to enjoy her furlong.

Starbuck had seen the interplay between Eve and Cassiopeia. He sighed. It seemed he been mistaken about Cassia's feelings. Still he was pleased that Adama and Eve were going to raise his son. It was purely selfish but he wanted no problems with his new life with Cassiopeia and their children. He walked over to Zan and smiled." Hello Zan Uncle Starbuck. Remember me kid?"

Zan laughed and giggled" Uncle Buck?"**  
**  
Family roles were now set. Adama frowned and hoped that they have no further questions. He walked over to Eve and his newest son .He took the boy into his arms. Like all children Zan was fascinated by shiny objects. He began to toy with Adam's medallion. He looked at the man he considered a son and simply said" Thank you Starbuck. He will be treated as my own .And you to are my son never forget that**."**

Starbuck nodded touched. He took Cassie's hand and walked away .It was hard because he still had feelings for both Zan and his mother .But that had been a dream not reality. He finally learned what mattered to him and he not risks it no matter what.  
--

The Daggit squadron picked up the incoming viper's .They immediately relayed the information to Commander Jashua.  
--

Daggit Squadron approach those vipers with caution. If I am right they not see other humans in yearns. They may be afraid of a Cylon trick" Commander Jashua ordered

"Aye Sir" Lt. Keller Acknowledged will request clearance sir. Hopefully that will tell them we are friendly."

"Precede with care."

LT. Keller's Daggit Squadron moved in .The fast moving Jaguars could match the vipers if need be. He just hoped they had found allies.

Apollo was pleased with his purchase. The gem was flawless and set in a lovely platinum setting .He hoped the ring would finally convince Sheba that he was ready to settle down. He was sure the excitement of the past few sextons had brought them close enough to truly begin their lives together. He walked to her quarters and nervously knocked on the door. He held a dozen of her favorite flowers and a bottle of vintage Ambrosia. He was determined to be sealed by the next section.

Sheba was happy. Happy that they were finally feeling normal. The finding of their lost brother and her father Commander Cain had been overwhelming. She been amazed when Cain had pulled her aided earlier and told her that Apollo had requested her hand in Marriage. She dressed with care for dinner. She was sure tonight be the night he ask. Even a section ago she would have been unsure. Now however she was sure. Maybe it was all the babies. It reminded her of what was important. While she loved being a Warrior and never geminately give it up she longed for her own family. She been afraid to commit before because she been afraid to be hurt. Now she was sure that to not try was worse. At least if they sealed they have that happy time to carry them through any pain that could come. If she failed to take a husband and have children out of fear then the cylons won. She takes the gift of love and pray it last a lifetime.

This is LT. Keller of the Daggit Squadron .Request permission to enter your space?"

"Daggit Squadron this is Commander Xenia of the Battle star Rycon. My Vipers are incoming. They will escort you to a secure landing zone."

"Commander? Shall we follow ."Keller asked on a private communications line.

"Yes. But proceed with care Remember they are probably battle wary."

**"**Yes Sir." Then returning to the vipers communication channel. "Please give us the coordinates and we will gladly follow you in. We mean no harm We are here seeking our lost brothers and sisters, From the 12 tribes of Kobol**"** Keller answered

Commander Xenia wondered who or what they were now facing. However they registered as human and there was no way she wanted a confrontation. They may have been alone for many years but they had occasionally meet traders from other systems and outposts. She wondered if that was who these people were. It was then that the picked up the fleet. She swore softly as she registered the number of vessles.Whatever she thought before fighting was now out. They never defeat such a force even if the Rycon could still fly." This is Commander Xenia granting you permission to land. Let 's meet and talk. I'm sure we can come to a peaceful understanding**."**

Jashua sighed in relief. He gambled by moving the fleet into their scanner range, He had not wanted to spook their newly found brothers and sisters but he also wanted them to realize that fighting would have been suicidal.

"Go on in and greet that Commander. Ask her to return here. If that unacceptable ask if I may come down there. I want to establish relations as quickly as possible.

**--**

Apollo was nervous as he knelt down in front of Sheba. His whole life was about to be decided .He had been alone for so long .He still could not believe that Sheba had waited for him.

_"Sheba please marry me .I will love you forever. I want to be married soon. I have been a fool to wait so long. I think we can be happy together."_ Sheba smiled and joined him on the floor." Yes. I like that. As soon as we can gather our respective families .I think it be a good ideafor our child to be raised by both parents." She knew that it was the fact that she was expecting that had finally gotten Apollo to look into the future. She did not care however.

--  
Eve settled Zan into bed. Adama was watching her with a deep since of peace. He never expected to fall in love again. A second family was also an unexpected gift. He wondered if Eve wanted more children. They really never discussed the topic. He grinned thinking he take whatever came along. He was a man reborn with hope and faith. He decided to call on Sire Uri in the morning. Maybe they better plan a few more ships. Ships to hold play areas for all the children. That old base ship was looking more and more useful by the minute. Maybe they stay refit it after all. The children of the fleet certainly like the large training area if they built in triad fields and gyms. Eve stroked her son's head and then went to Adama. He was smiling and seemed happy. She was glad he was following her lead. She never willingly gives up her new son.

Sire Uri found himself in a ridicules position. He was defending Adama and the fleet commanders. It seemed that many on the Council were questioning the acceptance of the strange craft. Children advocates were wondering why the boy as he was called had not been sent to the orphan ship. He rubbed his head .Being a new ally of Adama was strange. Even he realized there was more happening then meets the eye. However he was now more then willing to give Adama the benefit of the doubt. He ignored Zara of the IFB as he returned to his quarters on THE RISING STAR.  
--

Specter moved his fleet forward. He had spotted the strange readings and went forward to investigate. His task force of 4 base ships had been sent to investigate this region of space. It had so far been uncharted by any cylon force. He been annoyed to be deployed on such a task but considered it better than being on the planet Atilia. _That place still gave him burnout. The closest and IL could come to having a nightmare. _He was amazed when the patrols recorded human settlements. He wondered if he found the lost colonies.  
--

The humans ran. They were hunted as always. Titan looked and saw the incoming patrol.4 cylons. Well it could have been worse. He checked his rifle .Only 1/2 a charge left .Well if he timed it right it be enough. There was no way he could let those tin heads precede. They find the garden .That would be a disaster. They need at least a week more to harvest. He found a position on burned out land rover. He aimed and opened fire.2 cylons fell at once. Then tossing a grenade he took out the last 2.He crawled down and walked over. With a smile he retrieved his prize.3 laser rifles and more importantly a charger .He scavenged the cylons for anything useful .At least he be able to help arm some of the others .So far his small band had survived the cylons constant patrols .He gathered what he could and retreated underground .Not for the first time he prayed that someone would come and save Caprica.  
--

Rorke's held Roane close. It had been a long hard day. He was so proud of her. She helped bring in her new brothers and sisters and made sure everyone stayed calm and collected. Now she slept as innocent a those babies. His own thoughts were hardly innocent. He wanted to hold her and love her all night long .He knew she needed rest so he was content to simply hold her. He resolved to buy her a sealing band soon .He know understood why the elders had created marriage .Babies needed both parents bound together to raise them with love and support. He was determined to be the father of RoAnn's children and her loving mate for life.

The shuttle docked and Zac escorted his new family off .He spotted Commander Dane. With a smile he waved him over. _"Commander I like you to meet someone .Cara, Dane saved my life. He my dearest friend.__**"**_ Dane spotted Zac and instantly recognized the lady. In the times that they been out of cry Zac had often spoken of his lady. Seeing the child he and the family resemblance he smiled .It looked like his friend found a reason to live again .Zac knew he have Dane as Anna's God father. The man was as dear to him as a brother, uncle or father. He needed to help this man find himself again. Dane clasped his hand and smiled warmly at Talia.

Specter's fleet attacked without warning. The fleet had not occupied watching for the Rycon. Commander Jashua cursed his mistake and quickly ordered an alert. "Battle stations. Launch fighters we are under attack. Felgecarb, I thought this space was controlled by humans. Everyone defend that base. Destroy those incoming cylons."

At first Xenia though they had been tricked. However the scanned quickly showed that the new human fleet was under attack. It was clear that they had not brought the cylons.They have to wait for more formal introductions.

"Launch all squadrons. Incoming tin heads. It seems our new found friends brought party crashers. Let's show those cylons a thing or 2.Hector prepares my ship I am fling with the squadron**."** Her 2nd in command was not happy at news that her commanders never sit by while her people were at risk.

**"Be Careful Commander."** She called as Xenia ran out. She quickly turned her attention back to the battle.

Not for the first time Xenia wished they could fly the Rycon .She took comfort in the fact that the great ship was well shielded. She signaled her friends to take cover in the underground chambers and prepare for trouble. For now all they could do was fight and hope that the combined human forces could drive the cylons out. While she was not happy with the attack she was grateful that that fleet was there. There is no way that they have been able to drive the cylons out alone.

--  
Dane smiled at Zac new family .He was very happy his friend had found his love alive and well .He walked with them to Dr. Wilkers workshop. After all that "daddy " promised his daughter a daggit .Zac was certain his family be very busy .He was amazed at what he was hearing .He chuckled as he realized at least Anna have a playmate close to her age. They managed to get to the workshop without meeting anyone who they had to explain the situation to. Dane was actually amazed at that. He grinned when he considered how annoyed Adama be that he had not been the first to meet his newest granddaughter and that she preferred a Daggit to him.

Dr. Whilker was shocked to see the Commanders youngest Son with a child in his arms. Even more amazed to here he had to get her a pet Daggit right away. He had several that were due to go to the military for ground details. He was sure however that he could reprogram one quickly.

They been towing the derelict base ship for a sentar. Sire Uri was getting request from ships to take parts from it at a record pace. It seemed that every ship wanted to retool. He chuckled thinking it was just like the old days everyone wanting to be one up on their rivals.

He answered his view screen. **"**Sire Uri is here." Uri was amazed to see the Fleet Commander .He looked tired but was smiling broadly.

**"**Sire Uri. Good Morning to you. I been reconsidering your request. To refit that heap of cylon junk. Do it. We are going to need the living space**."** Uri chuckled like most everyone in the fleet he heard about the baby boom last night.

**"**Planning of filling it yourself Commander? I hope you do. We can not let your brother have all the fun now."

Adama burst out laughing**" **I will remember that. Oh and since you find the idea so amusing I'm telling **Eve **and the others that you offered to baby sit."

The good Sire almost fainted. He did turn several shades of white. "Adama I thought we called a cease fire and were friends now?"

**"**We are. "The Commander lol. "But We are going to need your help in many areas."

Sire Uri was amazed at how happy Adama seemed .It was strange he to was feeling in a lighter mood .He considered the reconstruction of the Base ship. It would definitely be a challenge. To bad they not had done it in the dock.

--

Titan took out the cylon patrol and picked up the peices.Their riffles and cell was welcome. He made a small Travis and loaded everything he could. He whistles and waited for his pet daggit.The daggit came running up." Sonow you show off. Oh well come here girl. You get to haul this stuffy know you are supposed to bark when you see these tin heads." The daggit just licked his face.  
Titan lol and headed back to the underground tunnels. With luck they avoid any more unwelcome company.  
--

**"**Zara from the IFB. It seems that our fleet is growing by leaps and bounds. The Command Staff has just added 8 new children to the fleet. One must wonder where this will end."

Dara flipped off the channel. You think that they deliberately had children. And who was the IFB to citizen anyway .THE Azguard /Amazonia fleet had more than double the fleets food production .She never get used to the press here.

Commander Tigh was very pleased with his crew. They were adapting quickly and the transfers had run smoothly He just spoken with Tolan and Croft to learn they to be all ready up and running smoothly. He was very happy with everything. In fact he almost wished the cylons would show up. After all it is fun to kick the pegees out of them.

"Let's go tell my father and yours .I means we need to celebrate. A family dinner. Then an announcement .Lord you made me happy Sheba." Apollo said.

"So Anna what's the daggits name?"Zac asked Anna considered carefully.

**"**Mushie because she sweet." The adult's lol but assured her it was a great name.

"Mushie it is. But honey we need to go see your grandfather now. We will get Mushie latter. The doctor got to finish her for you ok?" Anna pointed. Her lip stuck out .But then she remembered her daddy telling her that Boxey had a daggit who could do tricks. "K daddy .Boxey can show me tricks for mushie."  
--

Spectre was shocked. They had human fighters coming in from 2 directions. He quickly realized he was out numbered and out gunned." Prepare_ to launch all missiles .Recall our fighters we are withdrawing. We are outnumbered."_

_"By your Command "Fire the Golden centurion said._  
--

Adama was exhausted it had been a long night. He was just settling in to bed when his chimes went off. He rose careful not to wake either Eve or the baby. He wondered who was there as he left orders not to be disturbed. He was amazed when Zac walked in caring a small child. Before he could ask any questions.

_"Daddy is that my grandpa?" Anna asked._

Zac blushed as he walked in. Talia was on his heels. She turned beet red.

**"**Yes Anna that your grandpa. Ah Father I have some good news for you**."** Adama just stepped back.

"Zac is there something you forgot to tell me?" His tone ironic to say the least.

"Father this is Anna. Talia and my daughter...I ah... Just found out last night. Talia and I were to be sealed." Zac waited for the response not at all sure he not be in deep trouble.

Adama smiled broadly. He turned to Talia **"**Welcome to the family**."** He embraced her**" **But why did you not tell us? You were already family to us?"

Talia smiled weakly. **"**I did not know at first and then ...well I did not wish to cause you any more pain." Her answer sounded weak even to herself .

Adama was not happy but decided that what mattered was the here and now.  
Adama was delighted with his newest grandchild. It seemed that the blessing would never end. He quickly went to a terminal and sent a message to all his family. It looked like they had even more to celebrate. T he look Zac was giving his wife also meant that there probably are more children soon .He smiled.

"Zac when were you sealed? And why did you not tell us?**"** Zac squirmed feeling all of 5.He hoped that his father forget that part. But he would have to own up.

"We were sealed last night I could not wait."

--

Specter found himself in an embarrassing position. He was caught in a surprise attack. He quickly ordered the retreat there was no since fighting blind. He learned that much from his time on Tillie.

"The Cylons are retreating .All squadrons pursue and destroy but do not engage near those base stars." Commander Xenia ordered. She blasted a Cylon and flew toward the lead Fire star. "This is Xenia Commander of the Rycon request permission to land. I think we have much to discuss." Jashua in his Jaguar blasted a Cylon. And followed her back. "Permission granted .But you got one on your tail .I will get him." He fired and destroyed the ship that almost nailed Xenia. "Thank you. I'm heading in."

Xenia landed on the Fire Star and opened her cockpit. She never had been on a ship quite this large that was space borne. The views were running around refueling and rearming various ships. Her Viper was quickly refueled and turned around. The Crew chief was also attempting to rearm her.

"Frak. James gets the smaller ones. This cell will never fit. "The chief called. It was clear that they considered the viper pilots allies. She stepped aside a Jaguar came in. It landed and was turned just as her ship had been. When it stopped she saw a tall man hope out.

"Rearm her Chef. And be sure to refuel all those vipers. We may not be able to arm them but our fuel is the same." Jashua turned and faced Xenia" Sorry about bringing party crashers. They must have caught our trail thinking we were the Galactica fleet." He held out is hand and waved her toward an area that was getting less traffic.

"Welcome aboard. I am Commander Jashua of the as guard and Amazonian Fleets. We were sent here to see if we could aid our lost brothers and sisters. A cycle ago we retrieved a data disk that suggested that a Battle star may have survived .Since the Human race is in danger any ship of that power would be welcome. I not sure if you are aware of two but the 12 worlds fell under Cylon treachery. Only the Battle star Galactica survived under Commander Adama. They are leading a fleet toward Earth." Xenia froze.

Never in her worst nightmares did she think her home worlds would be gone. She looked at the stranger and knew he was being honest. She took a deep breath. If there were survivors they had to go back and help. But how.

"I welcome you here .I just glad you were here to help or we to would have been destroyed .The Rycon survives but we could not pull her up. The way she landed meant she needs to be pulled into the air. We repaired all we could .However unless she get help she just a base."  
--

Adama and Noah slipped into the rejuvenation center. They looked around feeling slightly guilty. Dane waved them over and handed each man a drink. "Here you both look like you could use this. When the last time either of you slept?"

Noah yawned **"**Sleep what that .I does not know before the babies I say. Adama?"

"Yes .Zan wakes up every center .It is impossible to sleep. How, Noah making it amazes me. Eve has been wonderful. I never make it without her."

Dane chuckled the joys of parenthood. "Well the other Commanders are in route. I just got a message from Cain, Aries, Zeus, Poseidon and Roma .Croft, Thigh and Tolan said they hold down the fort."

"It still feels wonderful besides if I even think of complaining Maya reminds me that it was all my idea . . . The three of us is taking turns. So far we were able to keep the children on a schedule. I forgot how hard it is. I have been thinking of drafting some babysitters."

"Alright I take a shift." Dane volunteered." But not by myself."

"Sire Uri even offered. You know Noah your showing up and our building that fleet made him a real ally and friend once more .He is even putting in a new nursery on the Galactica. I figured we need it."

Cain walked up and grinned at that last comment. However he recalled Diana's wistful look .No way. He has to see Dr. Salik first thing. No way was he adding to his family at least not until he was properly sealed once more. Besides he still had to give Sheba to Apollo.

Commander Roma wondered in. It was great to be here .It was her first full day back on duty. Atraties was watching the twins and loving every minute f it. Maybe she could get him to stay home with them .She grinned at that wicked thought .He looked so cute trying to juggle the twins.

Athena returned to her station on the Galactica's bridge. She was humming and felt wonderful. The last few days working and playing with Commander Aries had revitalized her. She felt like a brand new woman. While she had enjoyed the exchange of knowledge she really loved his company. He was attentive and supportive. Never in their time together did he in anyway critics her desire to be a Warrior. In fact he offered to help her learn to fly any of their ships. He had even taken her for a ride in a Stingray. It had been a totally different experience. Unlike Starbuck he did not need to flirt with every woman he saw. He had sat in on a game but mostly because she wanted to learn about their card games. He really been more interested in talking. They had a quiet dinner together and he never been less than a gentleman .In fact she been the one to initiate their first kiss. She sat down still ecstatic from the furlong.

_"Wow. You look happy. What happened?"_ Demanded Regal. The last time Athena been this cheerful was when she dated Starbuck.

Athena smiled. "Regal I am in love. I think...Lord it was fantastic. Aries… I mean Commander Aries is wonderful!" Truly happy for her friend. She had never believed that Starbuck was right for Athena.

TBC...

EDIT Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 21**

Aries walked into the meeting. He was whistling a tune. Aries had a fantastic few days_. The more time he spent with Athena the more he was sure she was meant to be his. His smile lessened as he spotted Commander Adama .He quickly shielded his mind .After all any father have his hide for his thoughts about their daughter. He was determined however to act in an honorable way. Once he was certain Athena felt the same they would be sealed. _

Noah sipped his drink. It was refreshing and he was glad to be back on duty. Surely defending the human race was easier then changing nappies.

--  
"Lord I am beat." Maya exclaimed**.** She collapsed in a chair. Looking over she saw Dara was just finishing feeding the last baby .How had she ever let Noah talk her into this. She smiled as she looked over at all their new children. She never admits it but she was glad. Tired but glad. Dara set the last little one down sound asleep. Maya walked over and gently closed the door.

"Well they are all finally asleep. I turned on the monitors. Want a cup of Java?"

"Not really but I better. I am falling asleep on my feet. I still have to go over those agro figures."

"I know the feeling. Thor's going to want the rotation as well." Dara replied as she made 2 cups of steaming Java. **"**I swear they had this meeting on purpose .It a conspiracy I tell you. To gets the Commanders out of Nappy duty."

Maya chuckled trying to muffle it so she not wakes the children.**" **If it is, Roma thought of it. After all its Atraties who's watching their twins."

Roma sipped her drink. It had been truly inspired to have the meeting here. It gave Atraties time to bond with his children. She hoped her friends never learned that it was her idea. She looked over At Eve. She was intent on listening. It seemed that she drafted a certain warrior and his lady to baby-sit.

**"Sheba helps? How do we do this?"** Apollo cried as he tried unsuccessfully to put boots on Sanchez simply pulled them back off.

_"You are asking me? You are the one with parenting experience."_

"Yeh, but Boxey was already dressing himself." Apollo exclaimed  
Zan tossed a boot. He saw no reason to wear them. The room was warm and he was not going anywhere. In fact he saw no reason to wear anything at all.

Zan wiggled free. He was bored. He ran over to the computron. He quickly pulled up some data.

"Held on young man that not a toy." Apollo demanded.

Zan looked at him like he was crazy and continued his work. He was reviewing the fleets size and needs. Apollo came over certain he has to redo his Fathers work. To his amazement he saw the figures already calculated and Zan was entering new ways to conserve fuel. It was something Apollo had never seen. A naked toddler doing the Commanders reports .He looked over at Sheba. Who was following with Zan's I am not so sure. It looks like he not your average toddler. Come on Zan, You need to get into your jammies. Commander Eve will have my head if you get sick." PJ's? Sheba noted his incredulous look and looked over his shoulder.

_"How did he do that?"_

"I Zan looked over slightly annoyed. However he reasoned it be quicker to get dressed. He hopped down and wandered over to his big brother. Sheba lol at the expression of exasperation on the boy's face. It reminded her of Apollo or Starbuck when things did not go right it had to be a male thing. "Sheba could you give me a hand?"

She came over and helped Apollo get the boy genius into his PJ's. She smiled thinking soon they be doing this with their own child. Looking at her future husband she realized he was thinking the same thing.

"Look Cassie...I'm sorry I never told you about my experiences on STARBUCK. I uh**…"** Cassie walked over to her husband and kissed him. For a moment she just held him.

"Starbuck…I am not going to say it easy. It's not. I love you Dillon and our future child. If you want to raise Zan then we will fight for him. I will love him no less than our own children. However if you think he should stay with Adama and Eve that's fine to. I know I already told you this. Now I want you to let it go. We cannot be wavering it would not be fair to anyone. I want what will make you happy."

Starbuck held his wife." I'm sorry , Cassie. I honestly cannot face raising him and our children together. It's selfish I know. I cannot do that to you, myself or our children. Perhaps I could have done it if I never come back...I don't know. The thing is I ... Know he's mine but not mine. I cannot do it. I guess I'll have to settle for being a friend or honorary uncle. Forgive me." Starbuck looked down ashamed that he was terrified to be Zan's father.

"There is nothing to forgive. We all have to do what we think is best." In her deepest heart Cassiopeia was glad. While she meant what she said earlier she had been worried. She knew she have had a hard time raising Zan. Like Starbuck said it was selfish and unworthy but she was only human.  
--

So we are going to redo that Cylon base ship we have been towing? Why?" Commander Roma asked

"Roma we have a growing population." Noah ignored his friend's chuckles. "We need the room. Even with the new warships we are over populated. Sooner or later unless we reduce the crowding we will again face our peoples desire to colonize. While that's what our mission is Adama, Cain and I all agree we need to be further away from Cylon space. While we took all we could from the cylons base we need more ships. To that end I was wondering if maybe we should purchase them from the Jar togs. While they are not human they are humanoid that means they utilize similar construction and layouts."

"Noah while I agree they are similar ... can they be trusted they deal with pirates and other space trash. Will they not sell us out to the Cylons and their allies?" Zeus questioned.

"Perhaps but I can think of no real alternative. Even Commandant Able purchased ships from them in the past. In addition I'd like to see what going on there. Even if we only get a few ships ...we are better off. I'd like transports and at least 3 more agro-ships .Maya was worried we would have no backups in case of an accident or worse."

Cain listened he had to agree with Zeus worries over possible betray, but he to knew they need more space." What if they did not know who they were selling to?"

"What do you have in mind Cain?" Adama questioned**  
**  
"What if they thought they were selling to merchants like say...Sire Uri?"

The commanders considered the idea for a moment. It was a good point. If they did not know what they were selling the ships for then they have no reason to consider selling information. The idea to use the Council was good as well. Many members were merchants so they could haggle and create a reasonable cover. If their journey took a long time they need backups. And who knew when they get another chance. Adama nodded his agreement.

Micah read the reports. How had they managed to sustain the growing population? He sighed. The new Agro ships were soon to be delivered. That would ease some of the shortages. He smiled ruefully... To think this is what he had always wanted to rule the world. He must have been insane. He looked out across the land. The Gods had found a fitting punishment after all for his sins. They gave him 2 worlds to rule. However now all he really wanted was to raise his new family. He called Petrous. He begun to genuinely like and respect the man. He promoted him to Commander. It was the very fact that he speaks his mind that made him valuable. He reminded him of Colonel Tigh Adama's constant shadow. He sends the newly promoted Commander to the Jar togs to get those ships. Perhaps he finds out news of the fleet as well. He also was placing an order for 30 new civilian mega transports. If the reports he was reading were correct time was indeed running short.

I'm sorry I brought the cylons to your door step. Pease believe it was not our intention. We aero in route to the colonies when we found that message bacon. We had to investigate. We were sent out to find new worlds for our people and if possible to repel the cylons." Jashua explained  
"How do you know of us? And why would you help us?" Asked Xenia skeptical and wary.

"My Father sent out a fleet of ships to find new worlds to colonize. It was attacked by these cylons. My Brother-in - law sent a ship back to warn us. I was sent out to investigate the possibility of these 12 worlds. If they were still there and habitable they might save us. We also knew that the cylons would be in the way. However we are more than happy to destroy them. We feared the worse that all human life would have been destroyed. But we had to try. We hoped if we drove of the cylons your people give us sanctuary. Then we could colonize the Cylon worlds after we defeated them."

"Our people been fighting for a 1000 yearns. If what you say is true then we lost. How do you repose to defeat them where we failed?"

"With your help Commander. If we can raise the Rycon it is a big asset and a nasty shock to those cylons. They think there is only 1 Battle star left and they are chasing it. All their resources are aimed at that end. "

"So you believe they have left their rear unguarded. Reasonable. I like that plan. Help us raise our ship and we will join you. This planet cannot sustain us forever. I am willing to join your fleet and I sure most of our people will to." Xenia said .Anything to get the Rycon up and fighting once more. Besides she wanted to get back and find out if Kronous had survived.

Jashua smiled. "I will order the fleet to help anyway we can. Will you want us to tow you. Do you have any power at all?"

"We are stuck Commander. Firing the engines to get enough thrust would cause lots of damage. However if we are towed by tractor beam. We can help by firing thrusters. Then once in the safety of space we can re-fire the Main engines. Will your ships have enough power to do that?" Xenia asked

The Fire stars turned on the tractor beams. The Battle star Rycon was being refloated.. On the planet people watched in awe. They all realized that soon they be going home. Some were happy others worried. The news of the colonial defeat made many frighten but most were angry. They wanted to rip the Cylon Empire to shreds.

Spectre considered the recent events. He had been trounced by the humans once more. He decides to report this to the imperious leader. Not his lose but the new human threat. After all it was his duty to issue a warning. To that end he ordered the 2 remaining base ships to attack in 12 centars. He would withdraw and they provide the covering action. Neither commander had been pleased but since they were only Gold centurions they were unable to raise objections. All cylons followed orders.

The Great ship rose slowly. The fire stars strained determined to drag this magnificent war machine away from her tomb. As she gained altitude Commander Xenia fired her thrusters to help. Soon they are in space. The small vessels of their fleet were being loaded. They all find a way to follow.  
Once space borne they be refitted with new light speed engines. Xenia could not believe Jasua's fleet had its own foundry ships. The new engines would run on solar and Tylium much as the Spartan fleet did. There are over 40 new ships added. The amazing thing was everyone was eager to go. Even long the original inhabitants. It seemed that they were totally caught up in the adventure.

Petrous smiled as he shuttled down. As they flew into the ship yard he spotted over 2 dozen ships. Most looked like they were ready to go. With luck they soon are purchasing a few. Unlike most ship yard this one constantly built ships. They almost always had a surplus. Micah wish would soon be granted. They were ordering over 20 new vessels. He hoped to take a few home with him.

Sire Uri was haggling. Reese stood in the back ground. He was wary but was amazed to see his father having so much fun. It seemed as if Uri had shed 30 kilo and turned 20 yearns younger in the last sectres. He was still in shock on how well the fleet was doing. Truthfully he never expected to still be alive much less thriving.

"What do you mean you do not have agro ship? There are 3 in the docks "An astounded Petrous cried.

"They are sold. We can build more 1 Centon."

Apollo we need to tell your father what happened here. That boys not a normal toddler."

A Tired Apollo agreed. And hugged his future wife. What was his new little brother? Surely he was not human... at least not human like they were. How were they going to protect him from the cruelty of the IFB and the fleet? He was glad Eve was going to be the mother for he felt Sheba shake. She was genuinely afraid of Zan. He just hoped it was not some minion of Count Iblis

Eve headed to Adama's quarters Zan was there under the care of Apollo and Sheba. She just wished those 2 get sealed because she knew until they did Adama wanted to wait.

"Commander Eve. Ma'am I think we might have a problem." Apollo began**  
**  
Eve was instantly concerned she hoped the baby was not ill.

"Look Siress Alana the Baby in my rooms fast asleep. He has no need to be moved at this centon. He is fine. Dr.Salik given him a full health check. I intend to keep the boy and raise him." At the siress's shocked expression Adama smiled. "My lady Eve has taken to the child. I see no reason why my request cannot be honored?"

"Commander Adama this is highly irregular. We have procedures and presidents for handling our orphans." Adama brow rose clearly annoyed with the way the conversation was heading.

"Siress you have no jurisdiction here. I mean no disrespect but this child not from our fleet or our sister fleet."

"Commander that just it we do not know who this child is? Is he even human? We must have him in a secure location. At least until we determine his parentage."

Adama knew he could settle this by reveling that the boy was indeed Starbucks son. But how could he explain that the child also carried his and Eve's DNA.

"You are correct Siress." She smiled seeing he was going along with her plans. "Zan needs to be in a secure place. A place with proper medical facilities. And security. Therefore he will remain here on the GALACTICA. Now if you will excuse me it's been a long cycle."

The Siress stuttered and protested but found herself being escorted by 2 warriors to the bay. Adama had clearly out maneuvered her.

--  
Lucifer could not believe the reports. They had stumbled onto 2 planets full of humans. The news was also encouraging when he learned they did not appear to know about the empire. If he could wipe out these posts... Then The Imperious Leader might overlook the recent reversal they had suffered.  
He consulted his fellow ILs.

Titan slipped back into the sewers. It was by far the safest way to travel. He ignored the stench and headed for his home. The underground bunker had been built in the days of the colonial wars. When Human fought human. His family had once been servants to the House of Sagan. They knew all their secrets and these hideouts were the best kept. He slipped inside and walked over to his wife. She looked at him with relief.

"I was able to check. The field's fine. The cylons think it's just weeds growing. I wiped out a small patrol. I retrieved several weapon and chargers. I brought this for you and the baby. It's not much but it's all that was ripe."

Anna smiled. She was very hungry. They all were. But the gift would need to go into the community pot. It would flavor the broth anyway. She walked

over and hugged her husband. He was working so hard to keep them all safe.

"Alright it will taste best in a soup I think. Tell the other dinner will be ready in a centon." Titan nodded and went into the inner chambers. There several people were examining the weapons and stores he found.

"Do you think we should harvest early? The cylons are patrolling closer. Perhaps we should move?" Darrin suggested.

Titan looked at Darrin the middle aged farmer had been a god sends. _However the man was always more willing to flee then fight._

**  
**"No we have time yet. A day is all we need. It if we harvest to soon it will not be ripe enough to eat. You told me that yourself. I did find a field with high grasses growing and herbs. Medicinal ones and others. It outside that Cooler Estate. They had massive gardens. No cylons either. I did not explore it much as I ran into that patrol. But I think they might have food growing wild. I seem to recall the Siress was into the traditional Caprican fare."

"How'd you know that?" Questioned Nada.

"It was on IBC just before the celebrations. Hey, I was bored you know. Besides I always like to see what's up with the other families."

Noah entered his quarters. All was quiet and dark. He slipped into the babies' nursery and smiled. _They were all sleeping in the arms of Morpheus for once._

He slipped out and headed for the kitchen. He quickly prepared the formula for all five children. Since there were so many they been put on addition formula to keep them healthy. He was surprised to see that there was none ready.

_Oh well_. Once finished he slipped into his room. There on the bed his wives were sound asleep. He grinned thinking they be embraced at this fact._Contrary to what may believe he never slept with both wives at the same time. That would have been too distracting not to mention disrespectful to each of them_. He pulled a cover from the closet and covered Maya. Kissing her forehead gently. Then he repeated the process with Dara only removing the papers from her hands. He slipped off their shoes and slipped out of the room. It looked like he had baby duty tonight. He called the bridge and gave orders not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. He undressed and went to bed in Maya's room as it was closer to the children.

"Thank you for telling me Apollo. But I already knew. I am sorry he frightened you Sheba. Zan a child not the incarnation of the demon Iblis. He is my son and Adama's a new little brother for you Apollo. The first of several if I can convince Adama."

"Congratulations Commander." Sheba said. She was uneasy but willing to withhold judgment. After all he was just a little boy.

"This is Sara from the IFB. It seems that the ruling house are having a mini baby boom. Here to discuss this strange occurrence is Dr Rashon, Dr. RoAnn and Councilor Geller, Councilor Alana. What implication does this have on the fleet? For our leadership and population controls. Dr. Rashon can you shed some light on the subject?"

"Thank you for inviting me Sara. I find this situation highly worrisome. The ruling families have collectively added over 7 children to our fleet and claimed another. I find this trend highly irresponsible and disturbing to say the least. We are under strict controls for rationing and yet they breed with little care or concern. Councilor is it not true we are on strict controls."Councilor Geller said.

_"Yes. I Too am concerned. I find it reprehensible that they set such a poor example."_

"I afraid I must agree with my college here. It is highly in appropriate for Adama to refuse to allow child welfare a voice in the dispensation of the infant they found. Siress Alana added

RoAnn did a slow burn she counted to 10 and then 20 before beginning."I am amazed that you people are even discussing this. I am as a member of said families highly offended."

"Young lady we have had strict population controls in effect since the destruction. Yet the ruling families are flaunting the very measures they asked be put into effect. We will all have less food and water because of these developments." The councilor stated .

"With respect Sire. We were not in your destruction, we did not ask for you to limit your population. We not had taken from your food or water supply. In fact we added to both. Our agro ships now help feed your population as well as our own. We helped refit and redesign the Cylon tankers to carry fresh water. My mother and Stepmother were both with child long before we found your rag tag fleet. What were they supposed to do then? Eliminate their unborn children to satisfy your ideals? ON our world that a crime unless it done to save the mother's life. I am a Doctor and even I was shocked at the multiple births. We assume it was a blessing. I am amazed that life could disturb you so much. Children are a gift. Dara deserves the right to have that as did my mother. They both more than earned the right. How dare you sanctimonious fools complain? Both have risked their lives to save this so called fleet. Now on to the newly found child. Dr. Rashon where are the best medical facilities in the fleet?"

"On the Battle stars or other warships."

"Yes everyone with a brain knows this. So of course the child is on the Galactica. If Commander Adama and Commander Eve want the boy you have no right to interfere." Raising her hand to silence their objections." Adama has been to kind and lien with you people. I shocked at it and that disturbing. The man has given his life in service to the Colonial race and all you do is complain. His Youngest son died in an attempt to warn the colonies of the Cylon treachery. The same treachery he warned you about. Yet your council failed to listen. So you got your backsides handed to you. Now when he has a chance to have another child you begrudge him? Absolutely unbelievable. As a Seal holder he does not have to ask. Yet he did out of respect. SO councilors grant his request. I personally like to leave the lot of you on the first habitable planet we pass. But for some reason Adama thinks you are worth saving." RoAnn rose and stormed out to a cheering audience.

The trio grimaced their attempt to gain support in the fleet had backfired badly.

RoAnn was shaking badly by the time she left the studio. She been ambushed and her family was under attack_. Why what had any of them done to deserve such poor treatment from members of the flee?._ As she fled she stumbled and fell. Her bad leg twisted and she heard a nasty snap. **Ahhh."** She cried out. She was unable to stand and called out for help. The passageway was deserted for the moment and she lost consciousness due to the pain.

RoAnn had left the studio in a panic and rage. She ran down a little used service corridor. Her fall had sent her stumbling down a small set of stairs out of sight. Her now unconscious body fell into a coma and shocked state. Her Cry went out through the Rising Star.

Thor landed with the shuttle. _He had come over to speak to RoAnn away from his Mother, Father and Dara. He really needed to know when Dara could return to duty. It was highly embarrassing but he never faced this issue before. Most of his squadron were either Male, Single or childless by choice. He looked up thinking to enjoy his sister's interview. He was so proud of her. She hated speaking in the public and any of the necessary duties they had to face as a family. He remembered she always tried to sneak away. Today however she was facing her fears and talking to both fleets. The issue was supposed to be multiple births and why they occurred so often in their populations. What he saw chilled him to the bone. RoAnn was going to be a mess. _

Thor existed the shuttle with a look of pure rage on his face. _They had torn into RoAnn and his family. She has to be devastated. She hated public ceremonies and interviews because she always felt uneasy about her leg. As often as the family tried to reassure her it was still a problem_. Several council severities noticed the enraged Warrior. They followed at what they believed was a discreet distance.

He growled annoyed but forced himself to relax and remember Council Security could not manage to arrest octogenarians much less a fully trained and more importantly fully armed Spartan Warrior.  
It was then that Rorke's came walking up.

"Hey. What brings you here my friend?"

"Romance. Specifically romancing your sister into setting a Sealing Date." He winked. Thor smiled and fought back his laughter.

"Well I have a feeling she not going to be in the mood today."

"She ,should be I got us a suite and dinner for two by candle light."

"I take it you have been too busy to see her interview?"

"Yes Why? We were going to watch the rebroadcast tonight." Rorke's explained.

"Well take a look at the highlights."Thor said motioning to the screen. Rorke's looked up and saw the interview. He was instantly as angry as his friend. _More so when he realized RoAnn ran out._

"Fraggin reporter and council. Any idea where she go?"

"No... OML RoAnn** ."** Thor screamed. He heard her cry out. He quickly looked around the room. The room fell deadly quiet as the security officers moved in. Rorke saw his worried face and began scanning for his mate. He drew a blank and that scared him he been unable to reach her mind at all.

Council Security began to move in. They had been expecting a problem with these two warriors. The men ignored them as they focused each in

his own way trying to find RoAnn. Rorke looked very worried. He never not been able to find his love if he really tried. It was one of the things that had initially frightened him. He pulled at Thor and headed for IFB studios.  
"Come on we have got to find her fast. Something is wrong."

"Halt in the name of the council. You are under arrest for disturbing the peace."

Reese had been drinking and playing pyramid when he heard the commotion. He headed over to see what was going on. He heard Thor Cry out and saw the worry on the warriors faces." What_ is going on here?"_

"Hey Reese the leader called. Just council business these guys are disturbing the peace."

Reese looked over and noticed neither man was drunk. They did however seem extremely worried. He had seen the broadcast and figured it had to do with that. It was also clear they were not in a mood to play with the Council security." So _what is wrong he asked?"_ Something the council security never thought to ask.

"RoAnn's missing." Thor said. Grateful for his former rivals concern.**  
**  
_**"**__Jerkins I know I am no longer CS but, I think this is more serious than a 156 offence. You all should be helping the Commander's Son."__ Reese's knew that Jerkins was ever the opportunist. He even made Reese look like a boy scout at times. Jerkins paused for a moment. He always hated Reese but the man had a point. Besides no sense making Reese angry. _

"Sure. I guess we misunderstood. How can I assist?"

Sire Uri listened as the alien tried to raise the aged on price. It seemed that they suddenly had more buyers and the shipyard was attempting to exploit the situation. " We agreed on a price. I explained that I was only in the Quadrant for another secton. Now if you cannot deliver say so and I will take my Auric elsewhere. I am in no mood to bicker over the price. Decide or I am leaving. If as you say the others are regulars they will understand. They are close enough to return in a few sectons. In a few sectons I plan to be several million parsecs from here. I used to run a shipyard before took up my present occupation. So I know that my offer was at least 25 above the going price." He waited and looked over at a grinning Petrous. The man was obviously enjoying his tearing into the Dock hand.

Petrous heard the man a smiled. He was glad that the shipyard was not going to gouge them. He knew he could match the price but like the stranger he had no interest in overpaying.

"I cannot sense her Thor. This is not good. I can always find her. "Rorke's said almost panicked. He began to run toward the studio his worry growing. Thor followed equally concerned he looked back at Reese." Reese could you get security to begin a search. I have a feeling we have a real problem."

"Sure thing Thor. You lot get a move on. We got to find Dr. RoAnn." He took charge not caring whose toes he stepped on. Like his father he believed in taking advantage of second chances. The arrival of the Spartan fleet had given him that. Besides he liked RoAnn. If she not been with Rorke's... Oh well he'd help find her anyway.

The CS spread out. They were too used to following Reese to do otherwise. Jerkins fumed silently but followed the order. He silently vowed to get even latter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petrous walked over to Sire Uri. He offered his arm." Greetings friend. I must apologize if my arrival **upset **your purchase."

**"**That's quite alright. I'm sure you did not plan for that. Come let us talk. The owner can decide what he wishes to do. I believe I spotted a cafe over there."

Petrous nodded and followed Sire Uri. He was curious about the stranger. He was wondering if he was from the other human fleet. If so then he is able to tell him what had happened in the battle. Petrous still felt guilty for leaving even if he had been ordered to go.

Micah read the reports. _So far they been able to get keep production steady on both warships and transports. He was worried that they not have enough to take everyone. He wondered how the ancients had dealt with such a harsh dilemma. He went to the chapel and knelt in prayer. It felt odd. But for the sake of his new people he seeks divine guidance. Lord knew he needed it. He first prayed that evil stay away and that he is shown a way to save everyone. Somehow he knew he had to try. It was the only way to atone for his evil in the past. He been debating whether to follow the colonial fleet or return to the Colonies. Either solution was a risk for him. Ironic really. Micah/Baltar the traitor of the human race now needing a safe haven for their cousins. No one would believe how hard he was working now to save the race he betrayed. The Colonies seemed like the be solution. But how strong were the cylons. What was left? He prayed for the answers. _

--

Jashua walked along side Xenia. They come to an agreement about their joint fleet. They take the fleet back to the colonies. While it had always been Jashua's intention to do just that he now had the precise location of the 12 Colonies of man. They managed to raise the battle star Rycon and repairs were going on around the clock. The ship was really in good condition considering how long she been stuck on the ground. It would still take a few sectons to complete the repairs however. During that time the 2 commanders studied each other strengths and weaknesses. The next time they ran into the cylons they were determined to be ready. The upgrades to the transports were almost complete. Their new engines would allow them to travel into deep space and maneuver much better. Jashua had his fire stars distribute spare cannons and laser turrets. While they could not make the ships totally military the weapons would at least give them some defense. Their bays were too small to hold many vipers and there were not many to spare in any case so the jaguar squadrons were split up into the smaller ships. This fleet would not be like the rag tag one they heard of. Every spare inch was stuffed with food, water or seedlings. Xenia was determined to reclaim their homeland. She did not remember Caprica but it is a jewel again if she had her way.

The search teams had found no sign of RoAnn. Reese was beginning to think something serious had happened. He went looking for the warriors. He also contacted the Galactica. He asks them to do a fleet wide search. While he said nothing to either Thor or Rorke's he began to fear someone had kidnapped Commander Noah's daughter.

"Father we have a message from Reese." Athena said **"**Adama looked over concerned.

"Put it on my viewer Athena. Athena immediately transferred the communication to the command council.**"**Commander Adama we may have a problem sir. RoAnn missing. We been looking for the last centar since the interview on IFB. Sir neither Thor or Rorke can sense her here."

"Thank you for informing me Reese I will send a squad of warriors to help in the search. And Reese I'll contact the Commander Noah go ahead and continue searching."

"Yes Sir Commander. Has my Father returned yet?"

**"**Not yet. However we do not expect him for 24 more centars at least." Adama said Reese nodded and returned to the search.

" Athena I want you to head for the Rising Star. Take Brie, Hunter and Detria with you. Help Reese in the search." Athena was surprised at the assignment but immediately signaled crewmen to take her position. _She was smiling happily as she headed to carry out her father's orders. She wondered why Apollo had not gotten the assignment._

Adama watched Athena head off. His daughter would be amazed at his thoughts. He had been seriously considering Athena desire to play a more active role. He had come to realize he been leaning rather heavily on Apollo ,Starbuck and Even Boomer. However what he needed now was efficiency and a lower profile. While many knew Athena was his daughter few consider her presence as more than a warrior taking leave. She and the ladies of Red Squadron would be able to search without rising panic on the Ship. He turned and prepared to contact Noah.

RoAnn was starting to go into to a coma. Her vitals were dropping.

Maya rose and walked into check on the children. All five were still sounding asleep. She had awoken to find herself and Dara covered up and partly undressed. Noah had been back. She found him sound asleep but the babies were all feed dry and comfortable. Upon checking the kitchen she found bottles prepared and ready to go. Her husband was a wonder. The com chimed and she paled as Adama explained the problem. "Thank you Adama. I will wake Noah at once. I am sending Sammy and Seth to help. Trust me they be angry of we did not include them. I am on my way over as well. I'm sure we can find her quickly with your crews help." She turned to see a pale Noah and Dara. They both heard the news.

Adama was worried. If RoAnn was not found soon he has to issue a fleet wide alert. That was bound to create all kinds of tension. He did not know his niece well but this disappearance seemed totally out of character. He headed to his quarters to discuss the issue with Eve before she flew home. He was a bit upset at her leaving but knew she had her own duties to attend to. She was however leaving Zan on board the Galactica. She still had to prepare a nursery in her quarters. Adama smiled thinking she probably but out the fleets baby stores if Maya and Dara had not beaten her to it.

Athena team landed on the Rising Star. Each member was aware that they been Commander Adama's first choice. They were surprised but filled with pride. Athena quickly divided them into teams and they began to search. Reese spotted them and told them where they had already been. Athena smiled and thanked the man. By now even the most self absorbed members of the Rising Star noticed the arrival of more warriors and security. The inevitable happened someone tipped off the IFB.

Maya went to wake Noah. She was concerned about the situation. It was not like RoAnn r to simply disappear. Noah awoke with a start and was worried by what his wife explained.

Zeus watched as the tanker pulled up alongside the Natulaus. The Natalus was a light that was guarding his flank. It was a bit unnerving to see a Cylon vessel fueling on of the Spartan fleets finest. The ship really did not need the fuel because of the solar generators. However it had been decided at the meeting to distribute fuel so if new sources were found the tankers could fill up immediately. Behind the Nautilus was the AGROSHIP 4. That ship held livestock from Amazonia. He recalled some of the more unusual species. Small pigs and rodents. It also held an Aquarium filled with over 100 species of fish and mammals. That ship had become a major attraction. People from both fleets were wanting to go there to be entertained. The Captain had complained that he felt like he was running a circus. He however did not have the heart to turn away the children of the fleet. After all many never seen real animals much less fish before. Zeus decided to take his wife on a tour and for dinner at the restaurant as soon as he got a cycle off.

Athena and Hunter turned down a hallway. It was not very well late and seemed to be used little. However the warriors went down it anyway. Athena spotted a leg sticking out. **"**Hunter I think I found her**."** She ran to her side taking the steps two at a time. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. The beat was weak and RoAnn breathing was shallow. Athena whipped off her flight Jacket and covered her. "Hunter goes call for a medic. Get Reese to get a shuttle. We need to get her to the Galactica. It's the closest ship. "

"I'm on it Athena. I'll put a call into the life center and let the Commander know we found her." Athena nodded. She hoped they hurry RoAnn looked way to pale. She did not move her for fear of causing further injury. Looking her over however it was clear that she had a broken leg at least.  
Hunter raced back down the corridor. She slipped out and ran into Reese." Opps . Sorry Reese. I need your help. We found RoAnn. She needs a medic quick."

"You get help. I'll go. I'm a certified med tech level 1. Contact the Galactica life center."

"Will do Reese. She in corridors E 4 with Athena. We did not move her for fear we hurt her some."

**  
**RoAnn was still out cold when Seth and Sammy arrived. They meet the medical team and followed them to their sister. Reese was checking her out and had gently rolled her over. He carefully moved her to relieve the pressure on her broken leg. "Ok men on three**."** He said as they gently rolled RoAnn onto a stretcher. The group hurried toward the shuttle bay only to run into the IFB with cameras rolling and camera's flashing.

Boxey was delighted with his new little cousin. He was so glad there was someone else to play with. He and Dillon were happy to show her how to use her new daggit.

Apollo slapped Zac on the shoulder and aughedl at his niece's antics.  
**"**Congratulations you 2. I so happy you found each other again. "

Zac smiled as he held Taila close. His wife was slowly opening up. The dinner had been Sheba's idea. She so wanted to meet her future Sister in law.

"Taila I'm so glad you and Zac found each other again. His being happy makes Apollo feel more alive. He so grieved when he believe Zac been killed. Now with Zac back and happy I finally feel confident we can make it as a couple. We are getting sealed soon. The only real problem is where. Apollo wants to be sealed on the Galactica but I like the Pegasus. It a hard choice."

TBC...

EDIT Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 22**

"Why not get sealed on the KOBOL"S SHIELD. Commander Noah like that. I am sure he do the ceremony and then you and Apollo do not have to choose. Adama and Cain can be the Fathers they are meant to be. Or Use Commander Danes Ship. He probably welcomes being included. After all he has the right."

Sheba considered. "Yes...That's an excellent plan. Dane needs to be included I think. Having him seal **us **feels like a good idea. Let's ask Apollo." Sheba said

Commander Tigh walked his small bridge. So far ever thing been running smoothly. He loved his new command. His officers and crew worked very hard and if was proud of each one. He leaned back in his chair and began his log.

Tigh: This is my daily log entry. Today everything has finally fallen into place. The crew is settling into their duties and we managed to accommodate even our Spartan brother idiosyncrasies. The Chef has settled on a menu that will include both colonial and Spartan dietary foods. The pairing of 1 colonial and 1 Spartan warrior per room seems to be helping as well. The crew is now interacting in a much more natural way then before. Commander Dane was right we needed to force the issue. However a recent incident on the Tubra show that this policy paid off. The Tubra crew was hassling a Spartan and their Colonial roommates came to the rescue. While I was forced to speak with the crewmen about brawling I was pleased they stood up for one another. To that end I merely made them clean up the mess they made and pay for damages. The Captain of the Tubra enforced a similar plan on his crew. Yes I quite pleased with our progress. I almost wish we had cylons to test this crew on. I quite sure they not stand a chance."

The IFB reporters stormed in. All eager to get pictures of the fallen RoAnn.

Sammy pulled his laser. and Seth followed suit." Back off you leeches. You cause enough damage for one cycle." The warriors were too worried for their sister to attempt diplomatic action.

Athena moved up to calm them." Easy guys. Back off that's an order. We need to get RoAnn to a medical facility at once. If you stand in the way I will have security arrest you for interfering with a medical emergency."

Maya quickly explained the emergency to Noah. Together they woke Dara. She has to watch the babies while they flew to the Galactica to check on RoAnn.

"Go we will be fine. I will call Diana and have here meet you there. She's the most familiar with Roan's problems."

"Thanks" Noah and Maya said as they left their quarters.

Diana and Freya both landed on the Galactica. It was clear from the scans they had received that RoAnn would require immediate surgery. They ran straight to the life center. Dr. Cassiopeia and Dr. Salik were waiting.

"We have the surgery prepped. Dr. Salik gathering the supplies you requested. The scans Reese sent over are not good at ll. The bone broken in at least 2 places through the skin. She lost a lot of blood we could not tell what else was wrong. Athena just notified us that she still unconscious. What else can we do to help?"

Diana and fray looked at each other they knew that the chances were not good at all. Roans leg was at best unstable now it could be worse. More importantly Reese had confirmed that the left leg was shattered as well. There might be no way to save her legs and let her walk again.

Adama meet Noah and Maya in the landing bay. He quickly led them to the life center. It is better to await Roan's arrival there. The IFB was already giving a blow by blow description. Not for the first time in recent centons did Eve wish the colonials had a restricted press. She headed for the landing bay. She keeps those reporters away if she had to shoot them herself. As she entered the bay she spotted the group unloading RoAnn on a stretcher.

**"**Athena, Hunter, Sheba I need you ladies to stay here. Do not allow any of the reporters into the Galactica. No Council Members either Per Commander Adama's orders. He's with Noah in the life center and asked me to relay the order to you."

It was a measure of their panic that Athena and the others never questioned the order. Sheba grinned. Apollo is sorry he missed the excitement. He Starbuck and Bummer were all out on patrol. Well for once it was ladies rules night.

Sammy growled "I will shoot the first reporter who tries to get by me Commander. RoAnn 's in a bad way she tanked twice on the way over."

Eve paled at the term. Tanked meant death in Spartan slang. Sammy was shaken and angry. Seth patted his shoulder. "She will be ok Bro. relax."

Sammy nodded holding on to the thin hope. Why had those idiots been so harsh on her?

Reese rushed RoAnn to the life center. Commander Eve holding the fluid bottle. She was pale and obviously worried. Reese was to. He was at a lose to why she nosedived so fast. Her injuries were worse then they first thought and he felt inadequate to care for her. He just prayed he had not done more damage in transporting her here.

Rorke and Thor landed moments behind Athena's shuttle they ran full speed to the life center. There they were stopped and had to wait. RoAnn was sent straight into surgery.

Within centons Dr. Diana came out her face pale. She was followed by Dr. Cassiopeia and Dr. Freya. Dr. Salik remained with RoAnn to monitor her.

"There no easy way to say this. We all agree. After checking the scans and confirming. We cannot save her legs. They are too badly damage and she lost too much blood. "Reese paled thinking it was his fault." No Reese you saved her life. Without your quick thinking she is dead. But ,we cannot undo the damage. Noah, Maya it's your call."

Rorke roared. "No. she must live." He fell to his knees before her parents "I need her. I love her please I'd die for her."

Noah looked at their future son in law. He knew the lads fear. That they let RoAnn simply slip away. He could not do that. She was his daughter blood or not. He just wished he could spare her the pain that was coming. Any questions he had about Rorke's feeling were forever set aside.

"Do what you must. Save my Daughter." Noah ordered

"She will not thank you for this. But we will do what we can. No promises but we will try." Diana and the others turned and went in to battle for a brave woman's life.

The bones had shattered and torn muscles and flesh. The long tunic and leggings she been wearing had not surely show the injuries. Now with the material removed the damage was clear.

"We have no option the legs must be removed. Already the tissue below the Tigh is dead. "Dr Salik said. He done many surgeries and always hated this procedure. Yes, they could replace the damaged limbs with cybernetic ones. But tee victual always reacted badly at least at first. He knew it had to do with the war and the cylons but it was still hard. It never seemed to matter that the new limbs were stronger and more durable. He looked over at the table. Dr. Walkers lattés inventions were waiting. Unlike many of the past prosthetics these could be attached to the human body. They function as real legs and unless you knew there be no way to tell they were not real. He looked up at Diana and Freya and they nodded. Cassie was at his side. They had to begin now. They remove RoAnn' s damaged limbs and then Dr. Walker comes in to assist with the prosthetics.

Everyone was silent. There was a level of fear and dread in the room. Maya clung to Noah and wept softly. Rorke was starring out a portal.  
Adama held Eve as he watched for any sigh the Doctor's were returning.

--  
"_We've a right to know what happening." Demanded and IFB Reporter_

"My Sisters fighting for her life. She fell tiring to get away from you leeches. You say you are the people voice. Ha. If that the case then they be better off silent. What have we done to have our lives examined under a microscope? What gives you jackals the right to judge us? We Warriors defend this fleet. WE did not agree to become your favorite chew toy. As RoAnn said our lives our none of your business unless it effect the safety of this fleet. So go home before I decide to let Sammy shoot you." Seth said

"Young man do you know who I am." An enraged council member asked.

"Yeh, An arrogant jack apes. Adama ordered this deck cleared. So leave or I will place you under arrest. "Sammy said.

The councilors and reporters backed up muttering about dealing with arrogant warriors. Seth knew they have a lot to answer for but for now he was more concerned with protecting RoAnn privacy.

Dr.Salik was pleased the surgery was going better than he had dared hope. The new legs went on with less difficulty then they had expected. While this surgery seemed outrageous and radical to the Spartan's it was fairly common among the colonies. Of course these new prosthetics were far more advanced than any they had used before. 8 centars latter he came out to give them the news.

"The surgeries complete. "He said "I expect a full recovery."

Noah rose and walked to the doctor." Can we see her?"

"In a few centons. Cassie and the others are cleaning her up a bit. She will still be asleep for around another centar. Her bodies suffered major trauma. The recovery will be long and likely painful. However she a strong person and with all of your support she will be fine."

"Will she be able to walk Doctor?" Rorke asked

Salik looked at the young man and smiled broadly. "Yes. She will. In fact I sure she will be stronger and faster than any of you. Wilkers new design is far superior to any we ever had. And thanks to Dr. Ravashol's work we were able to give her real skin over the legs. There will be no outward sign she has a prosthetic at all. We designed these latest prosthetic so our pilots could still fly after being injured. It will allow them to stay on active duty if they desire to. In fact it will once we fine tuned it give them equal strength to the cylons or more."

There was a stunned silence as his words sunk in.

Maya slipped out to go give the new to the others. Noah nodded as she left.  
"No ones to know you replaced her legs. It RoAnn decision to share that information."

Dr. Salik wanted to protest but a look from Adama stopped him.

"Noah's right there enough flak over this already. We will put out that she had full reconstructive surgery. That's no lie. And given the differences in our medical technology not totally unbelievable. Besides anything else can be covered by Doctor patient privilege."

Dr. Salik smiled. On that he had to agree. Besides, which it was going to be hard enough for RoAnn to adjust without everyone knowing. No one besides those in the room would ever know unless RoAnn told them.

RoAnn awoke slowly. She opened her eyes and felt groggily and lost. She had no idea where she was.

Cards and messages of goodwill came flooding in from all over the combined fleets. It seemed that many people believed The IFB had more then stepped over the line in recent sectons. RoAnn awoke to a room filled with cards and flowers. She took a few moments to remember what had happened.  
She looked around and spotted Rorke asleep in a chair next to her bed. His head rested by her left hand witch he was holding onto. Despite her pain she smiled. She tried to reach over to stroke his head but found her right hand was attached to IV's and monitors. Her shifting around sent them clanging. Rorke awoke with a start. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He was so relieved that he had tears in his eyes. The med techs came running in. They all stopped and smiled. It seemed that RoAnn had merely disconnected a monitor by accident not crashed as they had feared.

Dr. Cassiopeia came in a concerned look on her face. She walked over and gently reattached the monitor.

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"I am ok. Just groggy what happened. Auh. My legs they are on fire." She cried out

RoAnn grabbed her legs. They were on fire. She was used to pain but this made her scream. Cassiopeia walked over and injected her with a pain killer. She called for the other doctors. This was not a good sign.

**"Easy baby."** Rorke said as he held her hand. He felt helpless and hated the feeling. He knew that she was suffering the phantom pains. They all hoped that that could be avoided. **"I am here. We will do this together. I will be by your side forever and beyond."** His words and actions calmed and reassured RoAnn in a way painkillers never could. She relaxed and tried to concentrate on driving the pain away.

The doctors confirmed and adjusted her medications. They ignored her protests and administered a sleep agent.

"You need to rest now. In a few centars you will wake and fell better." Dr Salik reassured. RoAnn drifted to sleep. As the concerned doctors conferred.

RoAnn awoke a centar latter. She was very groggy but found herself alone. This time she reached down to trace her legs. Something was different. She tried to figure out what. She shifted and groaned. It really hurt to move. She grabbed her chart and forced her eyes to focus. She could not believe what she was reading...

The Council was screaming about the way the press and they themselves had been treated. Cain sighed. He had taken the interview so that Adama could be there for Noah and his family. "I have a statement for the press. Commander Noah's Daughter RoAnn was seriously injured after leaving the interview with IFB. She fell and damaged her legs requiring major reconstructive surgery. Her arrival on the Galactica was barely on time. In flight she crashed twice and required emergency lifesaving interventions. The IFB crew and council members in the bay almost got in the way. Therefore the force used by the warrior security was appropriate. Their actions saved the young officers life. The surgery required the skills of 4 of the top surgeons in the combined fleets and took 10 centars. RoAnn is in intensive care and will require extensive PT. Had the daughter of the Spartan Commander Died due to the unwarranted interference the Commander would have been within his rights to demand appropriate legal actions be taken. As it is we are unsure if the interference by the IFB or the Council has caused permeate injury. If that the case then the protectors will be asked to arrest the individuals involved. "That is all we the Commanders of this fleet have for the moment. I will not be taking questions right now. I have a fleet to run. You may all return to your ships. Now!! "Cain ordered

RoAnn read the medical report. She was terrified as she looked down on her legs. They were there she could see them and feel them. She touched her left leg tentatively. It felt real alive. She was afraid. Had they made her into a machine? Why. Why did they do this horrid thing? She cried out in her mind like a lost child.**" Mother "**

Maya jerked up. She heard her daughters cry. Tears flowed freely as she rose to go to her. Noah came running in. He felt Maya's distress. **"Noah, I need to do this alone. She needs me. Please stay with our other children."** Noah was hurt but simply nodded. Perhaps RoAnn did need her Mother more.

Adama was wasting no time. His temper was explosive. As he railed into the journalists and council members." What you have done is beyond the line. Hounding and stalking us. I am growing weary of constantly defending this council of the 12 and the IFB. You made my life the lives of my family a living hell. Now you endangered a fine doctor. She may never walk again. And before you say it's not your fault I suggest you rethink that. RoAnn had no way of understanding the verbal traps and intrigues you intended. What Sire, Siress did you hope to gain? Political points or advantage. I hope you are proud of yourselves. I discussed by you both. The IFB was founded to keep our people informed and working together. In the last yearn you done nothing but sow the seeds of unrest. I am seriously considering banning the IFB from doing any but proscribed programming. No more reality TV or open forums to butcher the character of our finest warriors and political leaders. Several Spartan commanders are demanding that Noah remove them from our fleet. I not talk about the military commanders either. I have her letter signed by every ship's captain condemning this witch hunt of the IFB and asking that the people who chanced RoAnn be tried for attempted murder. Your stunts have risked our alliance. I hope you are proud of your journalistic ethics."

"Adama. I now you are worried. But the best doctor's in both our fleets are looking after your niece. RoAnn 's strong she will survive this. We need to be there to give our support and love." Eve encouraged

"How can Noah even stand to look at me. My fleet my people have caused him so much pain. Now his daughter fights to live. If this had happened to Athena I would want to kill someone. I have no idea how to deal with this. I would love to ban the press as Cain suggests but that goes against our most basic beliefs." He looked out at the stars worried and angry." I think they gotten so used to doing anything they want that they lost sight of their true purpose. I thinking we must reign them in but I honestly at a loss on how to do so."

Eve walked over and embraced him offering comfort. She could feel the tension and anguish he was suffering.  
"Perhaps you will need to do nothing. Many in the fleet are angry. That anger may curb the Fib's actions in a way you never could."

"Perhaps. However I am still going to ask that the Siress and Sir be centered by the council. It the least I owe RoAnn.  
Now let's go check on our son. I have a feeling he is getting into trouble." Adama said They walked to Zan's room. The toddler was once more on the comporting. However to everyone's surprise he dealt with the IFB problem. Throughout the fleet a broad cast was seen. It was explaining colonial law in regards to journalism. It also showed that the IFB had been violating the law. This would force the Council to act.

RoAnn looked into her mother's eyes."Why, why did you let them do this horrible thing. You should have let me go."

Maya had been expecting this reaction but it still was painful. Always RoAnn had questioned her worth. She never accepted he was a valuable part of their family and society. Maya silently cursed the ridged customs that allowed her to feel this way.

"You are my daughter. I Love you, we all love you. Rorke fell to his knees and begged for you. How could we let you go and still love you? Yes, we allowed the surgery. It was the best chance we had to give you a normal life."

**"Normal... Normal I a bloody machine!! I would rather be dead."** She turned away and wept**." I can never marry Rorke now... It not is fair to tie him to a freak."** Maya moved to her daughter and held her while she wept her heart out. She really did not understand yet. Rorke would never let her go. He stands by her forever. Maya just hoped RoAnn was not too stubborn to accept that love.

Cain returned to the Pegasus. He was still raging. His crew stepped aside. Many wondered if he blast the Rising star and IFB studio. He went straight to the rejuvenation center. He ordered a large bottle of scotch and sat down to drink it. He knew what RoAnn was going through. It was a horrid thing. He recalled when he been injured 20 yearns ago. He only received metal plates in his leg and felt like a machine. How much worse to be totally mechanical. He slugged back the drink.

Rorke stood at the shop. He ordered a dozen flowers. It cost him 2 sectons pay but he did not care. At the next shop he ordered the rarest treats. When RoAnn was ready to see him he surrounds her with proof his feelings had not changed. After speaking with his parents they agreed he should not give up. In fact his mother suggested he find accommodations for the 2 of them on THE KOBOL"S SHIELD. Set up their home. That way RoAnn have a reason to heal quickly. Neither minded the news. RoAnn was already their family and they were determined to help their son show her this.

The Council was arguing behind closed doors. Adama had not been invited. They were all worried about the latest setback. The IFB was also getting a shake up. The head of the IFB feared for his job. He gladly sacrifices the reporters and show to save his own hide. Protest letters and emails were flooding the studio and the calls got more vicious by the micron.

Micah was pleased. They had gotten a new agro ship. Petrous had expected him to be angry that they had to wait for the last 2. Normally he might have been. But the news that the Colonial fleet had survived and driven back the cylons was too good. He knew his Xo was wondering why he was so happy. He was not sure himself. For so long he tried to defeat Adama now he wished him well. Micah just smiled and sent Petrous home to his family. Time enough to worry latter. He had an idea .Maybe they could tow the space stations. He had Petrous send the idea to the engineers. It means they need fewer ships and they could save more people.  
Micah set his work aside and headed home. He intended to enjoy the last few sectons of his wife's pregnancy. Soon enough they be having sleepless nights and midnight feedings.

--  
Rorke entered the life center. His hands were full of gifts for his lady. He heard her crying and saw a concerned Maya. The last heartfelt statement made him want to kill someone. RoAnn was the strongest person he knew. He went into her room. RoAnn was crying so hard she did not see him. He set the things down and walked to the other side of her bed. He knelt down beside her.

**"You are my Heart and Soul. If you refuse to be my wife my life will be so empty. It your spirit that made me love you. "**

RoAnn looked up to see him. His eyes hid nothing of his love. He knew he had to be more open and honest then he ever been before.

RoAnn shifted from her mother's arms into Rorke's waiting ones. He glanced at Maya who nodded and slipped away.

Maya knew her daughter need Rorke right now. She needed to be reminded she was a woman. Rorke would be able to do that much better then she could.

Rorke held his love as she wept. He held her hands and stood up. Sliding into the bed with her. Unlike most hospital beds this one was quite large. It been designed to give the doctors room to work in an emergency.  
His body rested next to hers. He wanted her to realize he did not care what had happened. In many ways in the end this would make her life better. The doctors had explained that in time she be pain free and stronger than ever. She be able to run jump and do all the things her previous injuries had prevented her from doing. In fact she be a lot better off. It was just the shock that was scarring her.

" When you feel stronger we can go for a nice walk. I love to show you the gardens again."

**" It's true right. I will be able o walk and run?"** RoAnn' s voice was needing reassurance.

"Yes. I know you are afraid. But love we will have a full happy life. We will do all you ever dreamed of and more. I'm sorry you were hurt. I will not be sorry you will heal into a stronger person. I know we can do this. Just think. Now I can teach you to fly? A Jaguar. You always wanted that."

Shock passed RoAnn's face. While she was a competent shuttle pilot her injures had always kept her out of the more difficult to maneuver fighters. Maybe her new legs could be a blessing. Rorke caught that hopeful thought. He smiled but did not allow her to see it. Maybe there was hope after all.

Dara walked to Noah. She hugged her husband. They all were through so much in the last few sectons. She hoped he was not sorry they found the Galactican fleet. She genuinely loved her new friends and family. Noah however was wary of the fights. He was reviewing the protests and Dara knew despite what he said he was considering leaving. Not ,that he wanted to but for the safety of his family. "Noah. We cannot leave. We all knew there are issues. Even RoAnn would agree. Our societies are different but not totally incompatible."

" I am tired Dara. We all worked so hard. Adama, Cain and myself but those blasted Council and press. I wonder how Adama stood it."

**"**He is a strong man. He values freedom. It is against his nature to curb it willingly. He hates this mess even more then you do. Yet he understands that people must be allowed to make mistakes**. "**

**"Agreed Dara. But freedom does not mean you can willingly inflict hurt or pain on another?"**

" Trust your brother… He will punish those responsible. Besides the fleet protesting. I sure those fool councilors will be forced to step down. Let that be the case. The Colonials may be slow but they are not stupid. They will deal with their own issues. Perhaps not like we do but they will. Have Faith."

Noah turned and kissed her trying to believe her. Together they went back to his room. He worries more latter. As always his wife spoke with true wisdom. How had a man gotten so lucky to have 2 such treasures?

The Cylons were regrouping. Never idle they were designing a new larger base ship. It had 3 tiers instead of the traditional 2. This 3rd tier allowed for 3 additional phanxs of fighters. It was more than twice the size of any previous base ship. The Imperious leader looked over the design please. He walked around the latest raider. This ship to have been improved. It used colonial technology found on the burned out colony of pieces. It was faster a more maneuverable. The ship was a match for the vipers. It also incorporated a tail gun. The only drawback was its limited range and heavy fuel consumption. No matter it would only be 3 squadrons worth. The rest would be super raiders or traditional raiders. The newest raider was dubbed the deluxe. It would bring the human fleet to her knees.

**"Tell the over sears we need more work from the human slaves. Double their shifts."**

**"By your command" The IL various said**

RoAnn was helped to her feet. She was afraid but knew she had to try. Dr. Salik explained that the sooner she began the quicker she heals. The colonials had learned early on that if they got the patient up and walking the body remembered how. However if it was delayed then the patient had to totally relearn to walk. RoAnn Leaned on Cassie and took her first tentative step. It was painful but not unbearable. In time here new legs and body would attune themselves and se be relatively pain free. For now the connections were still being established and learning their job. So it hurt some. She gritted her teeth and began to walk. Rorke stood back and waited. He held his breathe. If she gave up then he feel like he failed to help her regain her worth. RoAnn took a step then another. She fell forward but was caught by Diana.

"You know Diana you better be right. I better be able to run and jump. If not I going to kick you all. " RoAnn said joking

Cassie and Diana exchanged smiles and Rorke sighed in relief. RoAnn was trying to accept her new legs. That acceptance would go a long way in the healing process.

Commander Adama entered the council chambers. At his side was Commander Cain. Both men were in formal military dress. Not a usual thing for Adama but unprecedented for Cain. Both Men wore their Seals of Kobol and neither was happy. Cain went first.**" **By the Old Laws I hold a Seal of Kobol. I as a Lord Demand Justice for RoAnn. I want the resignation of the Councilors who started this farce. I ask for a second on that."

Adama conquered" I agree. As the Lord of Caprica I to demand justice. We have the right to order any elected official to step down we do so now."

The Council of the 12 was in shock. They Looked at Noah for a reprieve. Only he could give. However ,the Commander was not in a forgiving mood." My vote is with Adama and Cain. Personally I want this whole council dissolved. However Adama said it would be unfair to punish you all for the actions of a few. So, step down councilors or the whole council of the 12 will be dissolved. The IFB reporters will be judged by the law**. **For slander and criminal mischief."

The room was silent.

Commander Aries sighed. He and Zeus were once more babysitting the fleet. He wondered if maybe they could go home and drop off all the civilians.  
He suggests the idea to Roma and Poseidon and sees if they thought the idea had merit. After all it was not that far back home.

Hathor could not believe he was being ordered to go look for the humans with only 4 base ships and older models at that. He knew the Imperious Leader was angry with him but this was more than he expected. He was a top rated IL superior in every way. Well his fleet would find and destroy the humans and then they return to claim the empire. He knew many cylons agreed with him. He merely asked why the humans had to be destroyed completely. After all that were scattered what possible threat could they be. The leader struck him and sent him across the room. Only the fact that he was of the same series had saved him from being rebooted and recycled. It was in Hathor's mind a waste of resources to continually chase the humans. He does it if only to prove his worth to his fellow IL's. Hathor had every intention of becoming the next imperious leader. He was pleased when reports of a human civilization were detected. There were no signs of a military fleet or any defenses what so ever. The colony is crushed in microns.

--

Roma was enjoying the new since of family. They waited so long. It was disquieting to here the grumbling of the IFB. As if having children was not a natural thing to do. She never planned twins they just happened. Atraties had held her while she cried over the injustices being heaped on their Beloved fleet commander and his family. The IFB had been cruel suggesting that Noah was trying to have his own harem of slave girls. Anyone who knew either Maya or Dara would consider that a grave insult. The woman had no difficulty sharing their husband so why would anyone else care. Their views were narrow and hurtful. Atraties had wanted to throttle the IFB. His wife had been so happy with the birth of their children. Now she was worried for their safety. He reassured her. After all they were on a Fire Star the best in the fleet the children are safe. But Roma had said they will not always be here. He held her. That was the truth but surely by the time they were old enough to go anywhere things would have calmed down.

Sire Uri returned with 2 new agro ships. He stepped into the council room to hear the edict. He was stunned. They picked up the broadcast as they returned to the fleet. He knew that there is Hades to pay. Once more he found himself having to side with Adama. The council had gone too far. Besides he never liked the councilors in question they were too arrogant and sure of themselves. He disregarded that they were much like him.

"Enough RoAnn. You have done enough for today. Rest now. I think your legs will be fine given time." Cassiopeia said

"Just 15 more centons. I think I figured out how to control the movement."

" 5 more. Then you rest. Believe me you will feel this latter." Cassie said

--  
Hathor ordered an attack. His raiders fanned across the colony. He was puzzled a few centon latter when he was told that the cities and indeed the whole planet had not one human on it. Someone else had destroyed these humans before the cylons arrival. Hathor hoped that this thing could be recruited as an ally. It was clearly a deadly and as brutal as the Cylon Empire.

The Trail was covered by the IFB. Adama found that rather ironic. However that in and of itself was a bit of justice. The Reporter and councilors were getting a firsthand view of what it was to be examined under a microscope and dissected. In the end the verdict was a large fine for the IFB Producers and the reporter. All were found guilty of slander and malicious mischief. The 2 councilors resigned and were banned from holding office for 2 yearn. It would be a while before anyone dared rip apart someone without hard cold facts. They all also had to do 200 centers of community service. That was a nice twist. Noah's idea, they been to privileged to long. They need to see how the average fleet citizen lived and worked.

Blue squadron returned from patrol. Apollo was amazed at what they all missed. Starbuck headed for the life center to see if Cassie wanted dinner. Apollo sat with Boomer and Sheba as she told them of the adventures they had. Apollo was glad Athena had done so well. She deserved the recognition. His sister flown to be with Aries having volunteered to help watch the fleet. "Sheba do you thinkAthena getting a little too close to Commander Aries? I mean is she ...Does she…?" He mumbled.

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 23**

Sheba laughed. Apollo could not stop being the protective older brother. Ironic when Athena was older then she was. Not that she mention that fact.

" Apollo Athena a grown woman. I think it great she meet someone. Besides I think Aries will be good for her. He stable secures and has no entanglements. It is a good match."

Apollo started to protest but took a drink instead. Sheba was right Athena deserved to be happy. It was just. Aries was so commanding he worried for his sister.  
--

Athena entered the bridge. She spotted Aries. With a wicked grin she called.  
"Colonel Athena reporting for duty Sir."

Aries spun around a wide smile growing. "Welcome back Colonel. If you will follow me. I have a few reports in my office to go over," He retuned her salute.

Athena was so happy to be back. While she loved the Galactica here she could be just another officer and not the Commander's Daughter.

They entered Aries office and the door sealed shut. Aries Spun around and scooped Athena into his arms." Lord I missed you thea." He said.

Well maybe not just another officer Athena thought. with a smile as she kissed her lover back.

It had been a week since RoAnn injury and the trail. She was now in intensive PT. There was pain but it was no worse than she dealt with her whole life. However she was making progress. She could now stand on her own and walk with crutches. They were mostly for her balance which was slowly returning. Every day Rorke joined her and gave his unflinching support. She walked slowly with his help. She could lift and bend her legs. Most importantly the phantom pains had almost completely disappeared. While RoAnn was worried all the Doctors were most pleased. No one had expected her to begin to recover this quickly.

Athena was very happy on Aries ship. She was getting a chance to fly on a regular basis. Aries himself had joined her on patrol. She been shocked at first thinking he was only going to keep an eye on her. However the crew chief quickly debased her of that. Unlike the Colonial Military the Spartan Commander often pulled Patrols. The Chief explained it was good for moral. Even The fleet Commander tried to sneak a patrol in ever few Sectons. He loved the flights. Of course she was learning to fly new ships as well. She was now the first Colonial certified to fly Shuttles, Vipers, Scarlet vipers and The Spartan ships Jaguar, and Stingray. One more and she have them all. She was very happy with this assignment. Her days were filled with learning to command and fly. Aries Crew seemed eager to help her excel. There was no concern that she was taking over. One bridge officer joked it gave them more free time. Athena was glad she was rapidly making friends here. While she missed her family this place was beginning to feel like home.

Aries smiled. Athena fit right in with his crew. He really wanted her transferred over as his xo. He knew his current Xo wanted to move up. The new troop carrier Fury was soon to be finished by the fabrication ship. His Xo deserved the promotion. Athena makes a great replacement. She was a very skilled officer and was well liked by his crew. It was in fact his senior staff that suggested the idea. He had been considering it carefully. He decided to ask Athena to be his Xo and to be his wife as well. They made a wonderful team. He never had been happier. He knew she was perfect for both roles. Here she gets a chance to shine away from her brother's long shadow. He walked over to her.

"Athena. I have two things to ask you. One does not affect the other are at least it should not... I say this poorly. Seal with me. Be my wife." Athena was shocked. She carried for Aries but had never dreamed he returned her feelings." Yes." She kissed him. He held her for a moment.

"Oh lord. I cannot be here...The Galactica?"

Aries chuckled even now she worried what a woman and a warrior. He doubted her family had any idea how extraordinary she really was." That can be solved. Colonel Athena I formally ask you to request a transfer here. I want you to be my new executive officer. As my long time friend will soon command his own ship."

The first request had stunned Athena this one shocked her. She stood silent unable to believe that Aries wanted her in so important a position. He trusted her. Pride swelled as well as love. She knew he never have asked the question if he had not had absolute faith in her as a Warrior. This meant almost more than him asking her to marry him. Because Love was blind trust was not.

" Yes Sir. I will be honored to be your wife and your XO."

Aries Kissed her and went to announce the news to his ship. Now all they had to do was convince Adama. Aries chuckled the man was in for a shock.

Hathor Moved the base ships forward. They were following the transmission to the Human colony. It would soon fall.

Micah looked on please as his first Battle star emerged. He decided to call it KOBOL'S VENGENCE It was the largest battle star ever built by mankind. It held 4 squadrons of vipers. The fire stars would supply the additional warships needed. Now all he had to do in christen her in battle. He was ready to turn on his Cylon masters and begin his road to redemption.

"Sire Micah we have news. A cylons patrols been spotted. Sir they are headed for Azguard." Lt. Davies said. he was clearly excited and afraid at the same time.

Micah smiled warily. _Be careful for what you wish for he thought_." Send the battle alert codes. Get me Commander Petrous. I want him ready to go. Order all civilian craft grounded and prepare to be attacked. Tell our civilians to seek shelter. It begins." He turned to go check on his wife. Mira was in labor that news had come only moment before. It seemed he have to beat the cylons before he could welcome his child into the world. He heard fate mocking him._ Well now more than ever he had a reason to reform. The cylons were about to find a nasty shock. All of the fleets were close by and in hiding. They were going to be totally crushed. He almost hoped Lucifer or Spectere was leading_. _The thought made him smile. That smile sent chills down Davies as he went to carry out his orders._

Hathor's base ship group moved into the system. The Patrols had scanned many space stations and millions of humans. He was going to enjoy this battle. He would be the one to bring a victory back to the Cylon empire it had been yearns since they had had any real success dealing with humans. He sent word to get additional back up. Not that he believed it is needed. However he wanted to gloat as the other commanders saw the human world's burn.

"Launch the attack. Leave no human Alive. Today the empire will be reborn."

"BY your Command." The Golden centurion said.

Every base ship had launched her raiders they were expecting little resistance as the stations were not well armed according to their scans.

Micah kissed Mira and left her. He was headed to face an unknown Cylon fleet. _This time however they were in for a surprise. He downloaded their shied frequencies into the fighter's cosmotrons they be fling unprotected. If he could maneuver the KV in close enough he might also be able to scramble their communications net. He smiled the cylons were going to get the peggies knocked out of them compliments of their former ally Count Baltar. Oh how he wished he could see the IL in charge's confusion. _

Commander Petrous was in his ship. They are flying escort to the Battle star KV. It was going to be a nasty shock to the cylons. The fleet was hidden behind the sun outside of scanner range. He could hardly weight to squeeze them. He still owed the tin heads for his loses at the planet Kobol.

Commander Petrous hated to wait. _He understood Commandant Micah plan. However part of him was still having a hard time trusting this new leader. He considered himself a prudent man and he watch and wait. _

Hathor moved the base ship into the system. They were going to blast the space stations to the stars.  
He was suddenly shocked as the few turrets on the stations opened fire. The defense he expected their cutting through the raiders like butter he did not. Then from nowhere he heard the warning scanners go off.

"By your Command Sir we are under attack. Our scanners have detected a Battle star and several smaller Fire Stars and destroyers. They are launching an attack on the rear of our fleet."

"What?"

"Fire "Petrous said. They leaped to light speed and come out behind the Cylon fleet."

"Launch the fighters. Tell the Scorpions and Stingrays on Asguard and Amazonia to join the party." Micah ordered The fighters from the planet suddenly appeared to intercept the incoming Cylon raiders. The Fire star ARGONOUT launched her missiles at the lead base ship. The Base ships moved in thinking to kill the Fire star only to suddenly face the Fire Stars MARS AND JUPITER as well.

The base ships were trapped between the war fleet of Commandant Micah. They had nowhere to run . On all sided warships suddenly appeared spitting fresh Jaguars, Stingrays and scorpion fighters out. The confused raiders were being cut to pieces. Micah moved KOBOL VENGENCE forward. Her missiles locked on what he know knew was the Command ship." Fire" The ship was hit by 6 missiles and blew apart before Hathor could respond. Boarding parties landed on the 2 remaining base ship. Micah wanted them. They be used to save more lives. It took the coldly efficient Spartans a mere 20 centons to secure the ships. Not a single Cylon remained functioning.  
Petrous was amazed at their leader skill and cunning trap. He was also surprised when the Mica boarded the base ship and directed the crews himself. Micah disabled the Cylon auto distress and destruct buttons. It would take a cycles worth of reprogramming to make that base ships safe for humans. They had been shocked to see the recording of the destruction of the colonies. Micah however never flinched. Petrous was suddenly very concerned. It was as if the leader already knew what had happened there. And how was it he knew the Cylon command codes?

The news of the fleets victory over the cylons spread like wild fire. Any who had doubted their new leader was now feeling foolish. Petrous was concerned but knew it be insane to question openly. He was just glad the cylons had been so soundly defeated. They managed to take 2 of the 3 base ships intact. Gaining technology and Cylon raiders. The 3rd base ship was being scavenged. They managed to salvage several lasers. The metals alone would build several smaller ships. Micah however was not celebrating his victory he ran to see his wife. He was stunned to learn he been gifted with twin daughters. He named the Faith and Hope. because the Spartan Empire had given him both. Mira smiled and kissed him whole agreeing with his choice of names.

" Well Jon. what do you think now?" Gai asked

" I believe Baltar's/ Micah has begun his path to redemption. However he has much to atone for. But He seems to be using his 2nd chance wisely. Mira and the children will be the making of him. I see a wonderful future for your grand daughters however. "Jon said with a smile

The Council Of the 12 was subdued. They were in shock. Many had ran to the archives to check the law. In a private session they were all amazed to learn that they had no legal right to rule. By the Kobelian law only seal holders were allowed to establish or repeal laws. The elected council of the 12 had originally been designed as an advisory board. However due to the war and most of the seal holders commanding Battle stars they usurped power. Now they wondered how they could regain influence. It was clear Adama, Cain and Noah had no desire to be influenced. They were in fact done being easily guided. The council worried at their eroding influence but not one member could come up with a reason or argument to alter the Commander's views.

Adama was very happy his Sealing day was approaching fast. In less than a secton he have a wife once more. He was sometimes sad as he remembered Illya. But he was strangely at peace. He had loved her well and always been a faithful if not attentive husband. He wished he not been away so much. However he done the best he could. Now he resolved not to make the same mistakes with his new family. He had yearns of experience to draw on. He had a feeling Zee would challenge him in ways his oldest 3 never did. He was glad Eve was there to help. He could not imagine raising the boy alone.

Eve was nervous. Dara and Maya were helping her find a dress. Nothing looked right.

" Why not have Fawn sew you one? "Maya suggested "She a wizard with a needle."

" That a great idea. I hope she can. Will there be enough time you think?" Eve asked

" Call and find out."

Eve quickly called Fawn.

" I would be honored to make you a dress. I will be over in 15 centons. We will need to go find material. Call Frea she has excellent taste. And Diana to. We can make this a group project." Fawn suggested  
--

Apollo and Sheba were setting up the dining room. This Sealment was going to be a huge event. It was already been booked by the IFB which had promised to behave. Commander Cain had ordered the finest ambrosia for the toasts. Commander Tigh as best man was busy preparing a bachelor party. This had shocked Apollo who was used to a much more sober Tigh. But everyone of the Warrior of the Galactica and Pegasus had been invites along with many others from the fleet. To that end the officers club was being redecorated. There were good natured grumbles but overall everyone was supportive. Starbuck asked if their be dancing girls and Cassiopeia has swatted him. Ever the flirt he reminded her that it was rational. Tigh laughed and said they have to wait and see. He ordered 4 kegs of grog and ambrosia for the senior warriors. Of course the warriors on duty were restricted to 2 drinks. They were all now wagering the duty day instead of cubits. there was not a warrior on the Galactica who wanted to only toast the commander 2 times.

It would not shock Tigh but might Adama. Many of his warriors considered him their father figure. He was their rock the one they depended on. Many had lost hope at Cimitar. Adama unflinching faith and promise of hope had made them all work harder. The finding of the first fleet had renewed many faith. Now Adama was considered almost a god by many. Not that he appreciate the sentiment.

Zac , Talia and Anna were shopping for a gift. Zac wanted to find something special. He knew his father was deeply in love. He also knew Adama was afraid his children were disapproving. That was the farthest thing from his, Athena or Apollo's mind. So he and Talia were looking for a gift to show him they more than approved.

"Daddy what about this it's pretty." Anna said

Zac and Talia walked over. The gift was a set of Auric goblets. They were matching with the seal of Kobol emblazed on it. The jeweled cups had both Adama and Eves Birthstones on it.

With a look husband and wife bought them. Expense for this gift was not an option. They had Adama and Eve's named engraved along with the saying.

"Forever and a Day."

" Ok RoAnn try to walk." Dr. Wilker said

RoAnn stood on the treadmill and stepped forward. She began to walk and then move faster. Within a centon she was running. For the first time in her life she ran. Faster and faster she ran...

" By the Lords of Kobol." Dr. Salik exclaimed as she past 40 kmc

RoAnn was laughing and looked at a stunned but pleased Rorke.

"Race you around the ship my love." She laughed.

The new prosthetics more then exceeded their design requirements.

The first fully functional cloned/cyborg hybrid was a success. RoAnn's speed exceed the cylons by 20 percent.

RoAnn forced herself to slow down. She was not even really winded. It was hard to do and she stumbled a bit. However she was ecstatic. Any worries she had were gone. She had originally hated the idea of artificial legs. Yet these legs made her normal more than that. She could run like an equine. She wanted to try jumping next. She wondered if it was too late to learn to play triad.

Adama and Eve were in their quarters on board the GALACTICA. they were playing with Zane. The boy was highly intelligent but still liked to play with his bath. He was happily splashing both his new parents. Adama grinned. He remembered when Apollo had done this. It felt good to simply watch a child play. It reminded him that life was full of simple pleasures. All too often his duties prevented him from enjoying the little things He resolved never to allow that to happen again.

" Apollo there is no way they're going to be enough room here. We need to rent a room on the Rising Star."

" No way. What if we use the Pegasus. It larger and your father not going to allow any monkey business. I know my Father wanted to be married here but the Pegasus has a larger O club. It that or we will need to cut down the guest list."

" I will call my father. You break the news to yours. "

" Thanks a lot. But at least Cain will be happy smiling and laughing.. He gets to gloat a little over the size of his Battle star."

"Not that old one Apollo. Size matters?. Adama will kill you l. If you mention that." came the laughing reply.

Dane was in the workout room. He was stiff and sore. He still had problems sleeping. It was as if he were afraid to close his eyes. He hit the bag. it was not as satisfying as he had hoped. What he wanted was a real opponent. Someone who fight back. He spotted Major Thor.

" Major would you care to spare with me. I really need a workout."

"Commander I would love to. I had a Hades of a section. But are you sure Sir? I am rather good. And truthfully Sir I really want to beat someone."

"Oh are you. And for beating someone bring it on. I love that myself. Hand to hand or weapon your choice son."

"As you wish Sir. I'd rather wrestle if you do not mind?"

"Deal. Let go to the ring. And for this game the names Dane."

The 2 men entered the ring. All around warriors began to gather. The bets were flying. Corporal Hans put 20 cubits on the Major Thor. He called his buddy to see if he be interested. Within Microns the news was spreading across the fleet. As always wagers were racing.

Dane swung at Thor. It was easily deflected. The 2 were soon in a deep raging battle.

RoAnn and Rorke entered the dojo. She was for appearances sake still in a wheel chair. Her new legs were working far better than anyone had dreamed possible. She spotted the gathering and she and Rorke went over.

"I want 10 marks on Dane." She called While she loved her brother she wanted to encourage Dane. He to be recovering.

AS the word spread Commander Cain flew in from the Pegasus. He raced to see the fight. This was something he did not want to miss. His brother had once been a Gammon Olympian.

It was finally done. The Great Battle star Rycon was reborn. The newly assembled fleet was ready to go. They are heading back into Cylon controlled space. They were going to counter attack. The Cylon empires days of peace and hunting were at an end. Jashua smiled. He could hardly wait. It was going to be a definite shock to the Cylons. They grew complacent as the hunters of Man. Now the hunted were going on the offensive. The cylons were about to meet the Spartan and Amazon warriors. They never lost and were fighting for their people survival. He grinned they were in for a nasty wake up.

Xenia was ready. She wanted to drive the tin heads to extinction. The news of what had happened at Cimitar was burned in the minds of every Colonial Warrior. They were unsure if their home worlds were still populated but they were going to take them back. The cylons would be shown the same mercy they shown the colonies. None what so ever.

Titan and the others had moved once more. They could not remain in one place for long. This area was overrun with cylons. He went looking for a transport. If they could steal one he might be able to move his people to the mountains. There they could find the old Lord's hide out. It was said to be near the estate of Commander Adrianna.

The Rycon moved forward. It was a site that sent chills down the backs of the Fire Star Commanders this ship was massive.

The Cylon Imperious leader was not amused. There was no news from Hathor or Lucifer. he lost Baltar and he now had to face a fully defended Colonial War fleet. Where those new ships came from was still an unpleasant mystery. If they were from the Planet Earth then the Cylon Empire would have a much longer battle then he first believes. He just wished that he been in charge of the attack on the colonies. They have never had this problem then.

--  
Faith and Hope were perfect children. Micah felt guilt for those he had destroyed but would protect his own with his life. They grow strong and good. Be everything he was not. In the end maybe if they were raised right the lords have mercy on his damned soul.

Thor was thoroughly beaten. Dane had pinned him after only four rounds. He was laughing as they headed for the officers club. It had been yearns since anyone had bested him. He truly enjoyed the match.

The Commander smiled a t the young warrior. He was truly a gifted fighter. He felt better anger and tension worked out." Thanks Thor that was fun. I need the work out." He held out his hand and the 2 men became good friends.

Aries Called Commander Adama and asked him and the family to come over for dinner. He wanted to formally ask for Athena hand it be easier to do after a relaxing dinner. He wanted Adama to see his ship and understand that he was fully capable of keeping Athena safe and happy. Athena was glad her family was coming to visit. She was looking forward to cooking and showing off their home. She paused suddenly realizing that she was home. She chuckled and Aries looked over with a question on his face.

"Nothing my love. I just looking forward to showing my family and friends our home."

Aries smiled at her words. She at least had excepted her place in his life. He vowed to keep her happy and safe no matter what.

The invitation to dinner do not shock Eve at all. She had seen the way Aries looked at Athena from the very beginning. It just was surprising he took so long. Then again Aries was a deep man always carefully weighing his options. Adama asked her what she thought. He been surprised at her answer but not displeased. It seemed he already decided Aries make a fine son in law.

Zan woke. His parents were sound asleep. He climbed out of his crib and headed for the computron station. Once there he began to tap into the Galactica's navigation system. He programmed a new course. It would lead them to Earth. Once finished Zan sent the new quadrants to the whole fleet. He smiled by the time anyone realized that the course had been changed they be well on their way. He then began to check the agro ships systems. He had a way to increase food production by 10 and reduce water use. He hoped the suggestions be implemented immediately. He also ordered patrol in his father's name. He could feel the cylons. They were trailing just outside of the scanners...

Jolly and Boomer headed for their patrol. The order had taken them by surprise but neither man minded. It had been quite since the last battle and in truth the warriors were bored. The Patrol launched and was joined by the 2 stingrays piloted by Lt . Seth and Lt. Samuel. Their gunners Lt. Marcus and Lt. Davies were at the ready. The group patrols had become the norm. It was a way to keep the cylons off balance. The ship meet at the outside of the fleet.

"LT. Seth to Galactica Patrol. Do you read?"

"Captain Boomer here Lt. Seth are you all ready to go ?"

"Sure thing Captain . Who gets to lead?" Seth said

"I will" Jolly called back. Sammy why don't you grab my wing and Seth Boomer's. Those rear guns of yours will keep any tin heads away."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. If the Captain agrees "Sammy said

" Jolly that a good idea. Let's go kids. I have a bad feeling about this. it has been to quite." Boomer replied.

Adama slipped out of the room and headed for the bridge. he could not sleep and he did not wish to wake Eve. He entered Regil on duty. She was turning into a very fine bridge officer. He was surprised Athena was missing. He thought she had this duty tour. he wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Aries. He had a feeling that the 2 were getting serious and just wanted to gauge his daughters feelings.

Starbuck was losing at cards. With a disgusted sigh he got up. Well at least he had a lovely wife and family to go home to. Somehow much of his restlessness was gone. But he sure wished lucky in love did not mean poor luck in card. He took a drag on his stogie.

"Boomer, I have a blip on my scanner." Jolly said

" Where I don't have anything?"

Just then the 4 ships were jumped. A phanxs of raiders came out of nowhere.

"Lookout cylons." Seth called" Activate the guns buddy" He called to his friend.

"I'm on it Seth. Look out there 's another group coming in break off. We got a warn the fleet."

Zac entered the bridge. he was surprised to see his father there. Something must be wrong. Adama looked pensive.

Noah entered the bridge pensive and uneasy. He called to the other ships in the fleet. Something was wrong he could feel it. The patrols had not reported back. What was keeping them?  
--

Dane had enjoyed the match. Now back on his ship he called for a report from the xo. He had a nasty feeling." Get me Commander Cain." He ordered. Maybe he was paranoid but he recalled an old Geomoness saying "Just because you are paranoid does not mean they aren't after you." The hair on his neck was rising. He knew the cylons were coming." Launch our fighters I want a full battle drill now."

Cain awoke to hear the call. Grumbling he pulled on a robe and went to see what was so important. Diana was fast asleep having spent the day helping RoAnn work on walking/running. "Ok what wrong? Dane you look tense. And why call a full battle drill?"

"Sorry I got a bad feeling."

"Good enough for me." Cain said he called the bridge" Battle stations!!"

The patrols were blasting raiders as they fled back to the fleet. They run into a full Cylon convoy 3 base hips and full support. They were unable to send a message. The fleet was heading into fully occupied Cylon central

"Battle stations" Adama called. He was uneasy and decided to take no chances. He was not surprised to hear every other fleet commander had done the same thing. It seemed they all been given a warning." Launch all squadrons."

Boomer hit his reverse thrusters in a desperate move to shake the raider. There were just too many of them. Both he and Jolly already been signed. The stingrays were doing slightly better but they too were no match for the Cylon onslaught. Boomer was sure his time had come. Then out of nowhere Bronze and Silver Spar squadrons appeared." Cain thought you all could use a hand." Bo jay quipped.

Never had the Captain of Red squadron been so grateful to see anyone. He looked forward and saw the other squadrons were launching as well. Maybe just maybe they surprise the cylons for once.

Naill was pleased his task force had found the human fleet. He attacked at once determined to destroy them all. The raiders had ambushed the colonial patrol and they had been jammed unable to send the fleet a warning. He might be a simple bronze centurion but he was more than devious enough to cause the humans problems. He sent in a phanxs of solinite filled raiders with orders to attack any ship they could get close to. Priority to the warships.  
Despite the launching of all defensive forced this attack had caught the fleet unawares. they were facing nothing but suicidal raiders. The raiders kept coming as a second wave of suicide bombers approached. Naiil had ordered the base ship to move forward it to was packed full of explosive charges. He was determined to knock the humans for a loop.

"Move forward Suicide base ship gets in the middle of their fleet and self destruct." He ordered.

" Holy Frak Boomer that base ships full of solinite Jolly screamed."

"Lord help us " Boomer said he headed straight to the Galactica still jammed. The moment his ship stopped he ran full out to the bridge.

"Commander that base ship full of solinite!!"

Adama turned and paled he hit the unicom " All ships pull back and scatter that base ships full of solinite!!" Zac franticly hit the thrusters of the Galactic trying to pull away.

The ships in the fleet slowly began to scatter.

Eve was in her jaguar headed home when she heard the warning." Go to light speed now get away!!" she ordered She knew there be no way she make it home.

She turned and hit her turbos hoping to escape the impending blast.

The Warriors of the fleet scrambled. This was a totally new Cylon tactic. That they would deliberately sacrifice a base ship was beyond belief. The ships tried to jump away to light speed. Several craft were to slow. The Fire stars and the Battle stars locked tractor beams on. It was a desperate attempt to save as many as they could. When with this valiant effort the cylons succeeded in destroying several colonial vessels. Not since the destruction had so many lives been lost. The warriors could do nothing except return to battle. The Base ship light up the whole quadrant in it fiery demise.

"Oh my Lord. " Commander Tigh cried. His cruiser had managed to get away. However he witnessed the end of the freighter Omis. It was one of the oldest ships in the fleet and held the small textiles factory. It had a small crew of only 30 with workers coming and going daily. However it lose would greatly affect many people. Tigh looked at his chomoton and sighed in relief. Only the crew have been on board. The debris scattered." Launch recovery shuttles see if there are survivors." Tigh had little hope but they try. Several ships were burning and the raiders began to concentrate fire on the damaged ships.

"Open fire launch our vipers." Commander Dane ordered" Move us up between the civilian craft. We will cover their retreat."

The raiders suddenly were facing the highly efficient turrets of their own ships. They were highly confused. They had no way of knowing that the destroyer opening up on them was commanded by a human.

Nail moved the second 2 base ships forwards. behind him came 6 more phalanxes of raiders. he used the tanker ploy to bring more raiders along. The fleet was fighting for its very life. Being scattered meant the civilian ships were not well guarded and the suicide raiders were on the attack. Adama cursed loudly as he ran for the landing bay. He did not ask just grabbed a viper. The ship launched before anyone could object. Zac cursed loudly realizing he was now the most senior bridge officer.

"Move back in we need to cover those civilian ships. Regil watch those remaining base ships we need to be able to move if they go kamikaze."

Adama hit his thrusters and called to his troop" Blue ,Red and Green squadrons on me. Yellow guard the GALACTICA."

Apollo almost fell out of his viper but quickly fell in beside his father. As they moved forward they were joined by Commander Cain" I assume you have a plan?" he asked

" Yes and you will approve... We are going to blow those base ships to Hades. Begin attack runs. Cain cover us with Bronze and Silver Spar."

" Bo jay take over the lead in defending the fleet. There is no way I'm letting you get all the glory Adama."

Adama chuckled he hoped that be the case. He moved forward wiping raiders out as he went.

Tigh laughed as he took out a raider. It felt good to be in a viper again. he spotted Adama and Cain and flew in behind blasting a raider that almost locked on his old friend." You know Adama that's another you owe me."

The trio attacked taking out the turrets and missile launchers. The blue and red squadrons could hardly believe the precision flying of the 3 commanders.

"Lord Apollo they are even better then you, Boomer and me." Starbuck quipped

Noah was amazed that the cylons had sacrificed a capital ship. While it had destroyed 2 smaller vessels and damaged many others the true impact was psychological. Like Adama and Cain he launched directly into battle. His Command staff concentrated their fire on the 2nd remaining base ship. Unfortunately this ship pulled back and the squadrons faced fresh super raiders.

RoAnn ran to the life center. Uncaring if anyone saw her. She was needed as a doctor and she help any way she could. A raider hit the Galactica and she felt the wall crash down. It pinned several warriors and was burning. She cursed loudly as she ran over. There was no way to move the massive beam. She knelt down and calmed the injured crewmen." Relax I will get you free." His panicked eyes did not believe. He was afraid he is burned alive. RoAnn kneel down and tried to push the beams lose. That would not work so she carefully climbed behind the wounded man. Directing several others she said." I am going to lift it with my kegs. Pull him free."

TBC...

Edit Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers : See Chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 24**

"No way can you do that madam." The Sgt said thinking the Lt. Was insane.

"Just get ready Sgt. I think I can lever it off. The bar here will do the work." she lied." On 3 ... 1..2..3 now Sgt. I cannot keep it balanced long. "She held the massive beam up her legs straining. It was painful enough that for a moment she forgot they were not hers. Once the crewmen was free she kicked the damaged beam away and rolled over to check him. Broken ribs and left leg he'd live. "Let's get this crewmen to the life center." She hardly noticed the look of awe and fear in the eyes of the men she saved.

Poseidon brought his ship to bear firing his missiles. They took out 2 Cylon tankers giving the raiders no place to refuel. This Cylon fleet might have only had 2 base ships but it had massive support. The battle is a long one.

Athena manned the bridge. She was most unhappy when Aries headed for a fighter. However his last command shocked her to her core." Colonel you have the bridge. "He waved his xo after him every pilot be needed. Yet he trusted her with the Command of his ship. While Athena rather is in a viper she knew she keeps his ship safe. It was an honor to be so trusted. Not that she did not plan o ripping into her lover upon his return. He should have asked first after all she was scared to death of messing up." Launch the squadrons have the attack shuttles out to we need to scan for life pods." there was little hope but Athena did it anyway. "Lock on to that tanker fire at will missiles 1 and 3"

Nail was pleased the humans were off balance and reacting not planning. he had more success in the last centar then the whole Cylon fleet in a yearn. Soon he be more than a simple bronze centurion.

The quakes shook Amazonia and Azguard. Each day the home worlds grew more unstable. Micah began ordering the evacuation. Their time had run out. The planets were dying and about to destroy themselves. He had enough ships to save almost everyone. However many were refusing to leave. The very old or those who'd followed Paulus. he sighed almost grateful for that. Because it spared him having to decide who lived or died...

--

Nail looked up Unable to believe what he was seeing. The small fighter craft were all converging on his sister ship. It had already been hit by various missiles but the vipers and other craft were moving in for the kill.  
He ordered a retreat unwilling to sacrifice himself. After all he was too valuable to waste.

--  
RoAnn helped bring the wounded to the life center once there she scrubbed to help. Cassiopeia was about to send her out when it became clear there was no choice. There were just too many wounded for the doctors of the Galactica to handle alone.

RoAnn flew through the surgeries. For the first time in her life she was not exhausted. She already healed several wounded. Then Rorke was carried in. She wanted to scream. he been badly burned. His ship had been caught in a pinwheel attack. She ran to him. Without thinking she took his injured face into her hand. The healing power flowed through her. She did not care who saw or what they say. The Techs of the GALACTCA backed away in sheer terror. Her healing touch restored his broken body to some extent. She was now drained. For the moment it was all she could do. He at least is able to rest. Fumbling she used a hypo to inject pain killers. At least he lives and that was all she cared about. For the first time she understood why he stayed by her side despite everything.

Colonel Tyson froze as he got the news of his son's injury. He did not move for a centon. He tried to focus but he was afraid and terrified. The ship Rorke had been in had crashed into the GALACTICA 's landing bay. Only the quick thinking of her crew prevented the ship from doing any major damage. He sent a quick message to his wife and returned to his duties. He help his son best by driving the cylons away.

Rorke awoke screaming in pain. He felt RoAnn' s gentle touch and the sting of a hypo and then he felt nothing at all. He was in the healing sleep.

Cassiopeia came out of surgery to get the next patient. She spotted RoAnn with Rorke. She watched fascinated by the special talent RoAnn possessed. She also saw her friend's sheer terror and almost losing her beloved. The burns had covered over 70 percent of Rorke's body. In fact Cassie could not see how anyone would have recognized the injured pilot. She assumed it was a special bond between the 2. She understood in a way she knows Starbuck anywhere. Cassiopeia ran over as RoAnn rocked and passed out. Cassiopeia barely caught her as she fell. It took 2 techs to get RoAnn on a stretcher beside her love. Cassiopeia did a quick scan and realized it was just exhaustion. After all for all RoAnn denied it she herself was still healing. Once she was certain her friend were safe she began treating the next batch of wounded.

Roma was angry the cylons had interrupted her first real night sleep since the twins had been born. They were finally almost sleeping through the night. She moved her ship forward locking her missile on the nearest tanker. It was fueling several raider and they exploded with it. She grinned in satisfaction.  
Atraties was in the engine room working franticly to get more power to his ship. He was tired and like Roma was highly annoyed with the cylons for waking him up. He drove his crews to push the envelope. The added power allowed Roma to pull off an impossible move. They did a barrel roll and came down firing on the base ships top.

Adama and Cain almost fell out of their cockpits. Never had they seen such a large ship pull such a maneuver.

"By all that's Holy...Adama did you see that!!" Cain called

"I see it but I do not believe it. I think we need to get out of here. "

" Adama's right everyone pull back Roma's going to ripe it apart with her missiles. Boy she must be pissed." Noah said

He was chuckling because he knew from Atraties that they hoped the twins would sleep the night through. The last time Roma did a stunt like that was at Yaner Pirate colony. She cut the Star destroyer in 2. The reason then had been that the pirate leader promised to capture her and kill her husband. Yes, it really was not wise to piss her off.

Commander Roma's maneuver took the cylons by complete surprise. Her ships missile batteries ripped thought the base ship. Even Cain was in shock as he watched the base ship be cut in half. He made a mental note to have a long talk with Roma. He was wondering if a battle star could pull off such a move.

The ships were all loaded and Micah gave the order. They were leaving. Leaving the twin worlds of Azguard and Amazonia. The land was ripping itself apart. Floods and fires raged. There was no way to stop the curse the dark one had begun. The ships launched and as they existed the system watched in horror as the sun and worlds exploded. There was no trace of humans sever being there. The fleet wept but praised Micah as the Savior of their branch of humanity. Micah wept and ran to his quarters unable to bear the praise for doing such a thing. He the destroyer of the 12 colonies of man had saved their lost brothers. The irony was not lost on him. 2 worlds saved so he only owed 10more...he wept and truly repented.

Mira walked over to her husband. She embraced him as he wept. There was nothing she could really say to comfort him.

She waited until he calmed down and said" You are my husband father of our children the savior of our race. Whoever you were before is no more. Baltar the traitor died today. He died when you saved our nation. Micah will lead this fleet after Jashua and we will rejoin our people. Then together we will save the remaining people in the colonies. They will never know who you were. Commandant Able trusted you to do this thing. You must let the past go or you will fail. Fail and we will all perish." She held him as he slowly accepted what she said. Baltar was dead he was Micah and he had to start believing in himself for his family and new nation.

Eve was caught in the crossfire. He Jaguar badly damaged. She flew fighting for control of her ship." Adama I am in trouble I'm going to eject." She hit the button and the escape pod flew free. She hit her head and was out cold.

"Eve!!" Adama cried out Her ship exploded and Adama could not tell if she survived...

Eve's escape pod was blown clear. The blast had caused her to hit her head and black out. The various pilots franticly began to look for her. She could not respond and was in grave need of medical attention.

Cain scanned and picked up the pods signature he raced toward the pos as a raider closed in to destroy it. He fired counting on is skill. He not fail his friend. The Cylon was blasted to Hades but the blast further damaged the pod. Cain quickly locked the tractor beam on to the pod." Adama I have her. I headed for the Lightning it's the closest ship."

Adama let out a cry of relief. He knew he could not go through losing another wife. " I owe you Cain." He said simply.

Cain said nothing he fully understood. He raced to the lighting and carefully landed. Adama and Noah on his heels. The emergency crews came rushing forward with fire extinguishers. He caught Adama as he raced to his wife's pod." Easy Adama let them work."

He was pushed aside not that he expected anything less. He hoped to protect his friend. He followed and watched as a battered and seriously injured Commander Eve was removed from the life pod. Her body was burnt and bleeding. There was clearly severe damage.

The med techs moved in and attempted to stabilize her condition. It was not an easy task. One looked up at Adama and said" We need to take her now sir. It's her only chance."

Adama nodded and followed he prayed as never before. He gladly trade places. Tears flowed freely down his face. Tigh had landed and walked to his friend his hand rested on his shoulder. There was nothing they could do but let the techs work and get her to Diana.

On board the Dragon Star there were fires raging. Athena calmly directed fire crews to the most critical areas. She was glad when Aries reentered the bridge. While she did not mind running the show his presence reassured her greatly. He looked tired and had a few small burns. Athena knew he returned because his ship had been hit not because he lacked faith in her ability to lead. She rose and went to him. She took his burnt hand and kissed it. Knowing full well he not see medical treatment until all his people were treated. She gently reached for a first aid kit and cleansed the wounds. Many of the bridge crew smiled. Normally they all but had to knock the commander out to get him to the medical bay. Yet he stood there giving orders and most importantly allowing Athena to tend his wounds.

The battle was slowly winding down. With no place to refuel or rearm the cylons were being blasted away. The biggest problem was that they were now suicidal. However the modifications to the civilian ships cut down on the damage.

Atraties seriously considered locking his wife in their room. He had cause. He was turning grey because of her stunts. He should have expected she pull that maneuver when she demanded more power. He got up slowly. He had at least three cracked ribs. He had flown across the engine room. His staff looked at him silently begging he reign in his crazy wife. he Grinned. That be like catching a moon beam. It was stunts like that that had made her a commander. They crew was secretly proud of her but like Atraties would never admit they loved her dashing ways.

Colonel Rashid cursed. The KOBOL'S Shield had repealed 3 different Cylon boarding parties. he limped to the life center to check on the wounded. He never underestimate the cylons again.

In the life center of the Lightning Diana worked quickly to stabilize Eve. Her Pod had taken a lot of heat and the blast from the exploding Cylon had done further damage. She was rushed into surgery to repair damage to her kidneys and lungs. Fortunately the damage was not as severe as they first believed but she be in the life center for a long while. Adama collapsed in relief when he was told she was stable.

On board the Galactica Zac calmly directed the crew. He felt totally at peace and found he was thriving on the chaotic bridge. The crew instinctively turned to him and even more senior staff fell in line with his orders. He straighter out and realized that he be perfectly content to command a Battle star someday. He received reports from Talia that the wounded were now all being treated and that they had suffered no further casualties. The list of the dead was not as long as he feared but it still hurt. He wondered how his father had borne it all these yearn.

RoAnn awoke and went back over to Rorke. She touched him gently and once more began to heal him. She ignored Talia and the others warning not to overdo it. There was no way she could bear his pain. Noah entered the life center. He heard about Rorke's injuries and that RoAnn had collapsed after healing him. He was worried for them both. Like Tyson and Fawn, he approved of the match but did not want to risk both young people. He arrived to find everything for once under control. He sighed with relief and went to his Xo.

"How is he?"

"Well thanks to RoAnn. She healed the worst of his injuries. She weak but he is not letting her over do it. I am thinking it's their first real argument." Tyson said with a smile" But she recovering now. The doctor says she just needs rest. Rorke is off flight duty for at least a cectons or two. I was thinking now be a perfect time for a sealing. After all neither fit for duty so they might as well enjoy it."

Noah grinned" I will suggest it. We are recovering and the fleet is gathering again. The loses are not as bad as I first feared but it will be a while before we can move at top speed again. Adama, Cain and I want to get moving as soon as possible even at flank speed. We do not want to get caught again. When you are done here, coordinate with Zeus and the others. We will be scrapping the slowest ships. This last raid more than proved our vulnerability. We can no longer afford not to be able to move quickly."

Tyson nodded. he thought that from the beginning but the council of the 12 had not wanted more overcrowding. Well that was no longer an option. besides they now needed the raw material the older ships had to repair the damaged ones.

Once more humanity had defeated the cylons. Adama was on his knees in the chapel. he could no longer bear the price he paid. he wept and asked for guidance.

It came in the form of his youngest son. "Father have faith. All will be well. Mother will awaken and be fine. You not been given a new wife just to lose her so soon. She just needed a rest." Zan said

Adama looked at the boy unable to believe his simple but shining faith. he picked him up and held him. The faith of a child. That is what he reached for and found once more. As his faith was renewed Eve awoke. She smiled and fell back into a natural sleep. Diana sighed with relief and could have sworn there had been a golden light engulfing her.

Illya smiled sadly as she healed her husband's new love. It had been hard but before she left for good she had to be certain. Certain that he truly loved her. This test was the proof. His faith had to be strong for what was yet to come. She left and returned to the ship of lights fully confident that the one she left for Adama bring him joy and peace.

The Rycon lead the fleet as they headed back toward the Colonies. All along the way they were finding signs of battle. Xenia sent recovery teams to retrieve any materials they found. Parts of raiders ,base ships and colonial craft. Often it was heart breaking. But they owed it to the families to try to recover and send off the loved ones. Jashua understood Xenia's need but was impatient to move on. However he could see the value of recovering information. So far they pieced together information on the Cylon loses. They were staggering considering the force they were fighting against. Jashua could at last understand why the cylons had been forced to rely on trickery to try to win the war.

The fleet was in shock. The cylons had caused a lot of damage. The death toll was the highest since Carllion. They survivors limped back to the meeting point. Sire Uri read the reports. It could have and would have been a lot worse save for the renovations. He looked at the star charts. There was a small system nearby with 6 planets perhaps they could rest there. He went to Commander Noah with his suggestion. They need to set up the dock witch by some miracle had escaped destruction. Repairs could begin at once.

RoAnn awoke and limped to Rorke's side. He was resting and looked stronger. The limp seemed to reassure many who had been afraid. They put what they saw down to stress of battle.

The reaming fleets of Azguard and Amazonia raced on an unknown heading. A heading leading them back into Cylon-infested space. Petrous was afraid to trust Micah completely but he followed orders. When he asked where they were going Micah had said to our new homes. The 12 Colonies of man. He asked if there be anyone left. The look on Micah 's face chilled him. Micah had said" I am afraid the planets will be dead or dying. The cylons are coldly efficient. But They will leave the land alone. So we can rebuild after we drive them away. We will crush them and regain our worlds."

The Rycon came out of hyperspace with her fleet at her side. They arrived at the planet Attila. They scanned and were quite surprised to read human life forms. There was also wreckage of cylons everywhere.

"Commander Jashua. I think we need to investigate this. Whoever or whatever destroyed these cylons might be a useful ally. In addition we could use a base of operations for a while." Xenia suggested.

Jashua had to agree. He Xenia and a few warriors departed in a shuttle and several vipers for cover. They were hoping to find a safe haven for a few of their people. Many really were too old or young for the hard journey to the colonies.

Attila had recovered slowly from the Cylon occupation. While only one ruling family had continually fought the cylons many more survivors had run and hidden in caves and swamps. Slowly they began to return to the keeps and villages. Now there were small farmsteads scattered around and fields growing crops. Attila however was forever changed. There were guard towers and secret catches of weapons. Never again would her people be so easily captured and subjugated. The new high King was respected and loved his children were revered as heroes. He alone had resisted and in the end helped drive the cylons away. After the Cylons and Warriors left the family had gathered every weapon and piece of ammunition that they could. They also savaged and repaired vehicles and even a few raiders. As others returned they began to rebuild and rearm. Now Attila had its own small army led By Captain Kyle.

Kyle heard the ships approach. He mounted his equine and rode hard to their landing spot. His elder sister Miri had gone to warn their Father. His small force of warriors was hidden in the trees. He was only slightly relieved to see the people leaving the shuttle appeared human. Attila been raided to often for it to automatically be a good thing. He watched and waited wondering what the strangers would do. It was then that he spotted the woman. She was dressed as a colonial warrior. Perhaps they'd be free His father need this new information as well . after all. He sent Ragor his falcon to the keep with a message.

The Battle finally over Tyson and Fawn went to the Galactica. They had to see Rorke. The reports had said he was critically wounded. However when they arrived they found him awake and chatting softly with Doctor Salik. RoAnn was asleep on a bed next to his.

"How?" Was his mother's question. Rorke looked up. He saw their worry.

" I am alright. RoAnn saved me. She healed me. "

" Thank the Lords "Tyson said. He walked over and embraced his Son. Fawn kissed her son. Tears streaming down. Now she knew for sure the depth of RoAnn' s love for healing Rorke had put her own life at risk. She loved her future daughter in law all the more. "Son you had better marry her soon and treat her right." She said.

Maya was handling the calls from various ships. Many had lost containment and crops or water was lost. Fortunately they restocked so it was not a great problem except in perception. She immediately went onto the IFB and assured everyone that there was plenty of food and water. That the supply system just been jumbled. In a day or so it be back to normal.

Dara scanned the reports. they lost a few good people but the worst damage was to the Kobol Shields Beta Landing bay. A suicide Cylon raider had fused the bay doors closed. It would take a few cectons. Their Scorpions and Stingrays would need to be distributed throughout the fleet. She redirected returning pilots to new ships and sent shuttles to pick them up. Most would be able to dock but spare quarters were at a premium. She reconsidered and put a call into Zeus and Poseidon they have the sparest room. She really rather have the pilots stay close. They shuttle home get spare uniforms and then be on TYD to the ships that held their fighters. Not since taking chances.

Noah ,Cain and Adama were all on board the Pegasus. The fleet had taken a huge beating. However they knew that the war had suddenly changed. Never before had the cylons deliberately sacrificed a capital ship. The men were assessing the damage to the fleet and attempting to calm various Captains fears. Fears they all shared.

" We are being watched. No one make aggressive moves." Jashua said

" In the trees there a single warrior watching us. He has troops all around. Jashua he wearing a colonial Lt. Pin on his tunic .Like a badge. There another rank bar but I do not recognize it. "Xenia said

Kyle watched the strangers. they were making no aggressive moves. They were also watching his location. he knew that they spotted his troops and himself. They were however waiting. He made the decision to go speak to them. If they were enemies he had men enough to capture or drive them away. If they were friends, he shows them Attila hospitality. They could use allies.

Adama was at a loss on how to deal with the conflict within the fleet. The civilians were blaming the military and being difficult as usual. However he l really lost his desire to be patient and understanding. He just wanted to leave them behind. He sat in Eve's room and gently talked to her. She was asleep but just being here brought him peace.

Noah hugged Maya as he entered his chambers. It had been a week since that fateful attack. He was so glad his family had survived. Today was his anniversary. With everything that had happened he almost forgotten. He Kissed his wife and gave her a small package. He hoped she liked his gift.

Zac chuckled as he read the reports. It seemed several cadets had gotten into a fight on the Rising Star. Not that that was funny. But the reason was. They defended Him. He found the idea of them considering him the "Old Man" Hilarious. He was only 26. He confined them to quarters and called Commander Tigh. He really needed advice on how to deal with this.

Talia was amazed at Rorke's recovery. Whatever RoAnn had done had speed up the healing process 1000 fold. She wondered if it was possible to learn to use this technique. She desperately wanted to help easy Zac 's pain. While he said little and did not complain she knew he was often in agony. His hand alone was a mess. He still could hardly use it. The doctors had said there was little that could be done. The cylons had crushed it and it had been too long for them to undo the damage short of amputation and a cybernetic hand. An option that repulsed Zac to his very core.

Kyle came out into the open. He looked at the strangers and bid them to come closer. He was careful not to point his stolen Cylon weapon at anyone.

RoAnn walked over to Rorke's bed. She was weak but wanted to help him heal more. He caught her hands and said "No more. I will be ok. Thank you for healing me but I'm alright now. "

She frowned but allowed him to pull her close. He was so stubborn.

Captain Kyle looked at the strangers and called" Greetings. Are you here as friends?"

Looking at Jashua Xenia smiled "I am Xenia of the Colonial Battle star Rycon. This is Commander Jashua of the Spartan empire. We are here as friends. May we join you?"

Kyle frowned. Even on Attila they had heard that the Rycon had been lost many yearns ago. Also Starbuck has said only one Battle star remained the Galactica." We were told only the Galactica survived and mayhap the Pegasus? Is this a new ship bearing an olden name?"

Xenia frowned never having considered they might not be believed.

" The Rycon crashed and was believed lost. Most of her crew abandoned ship. Even her Commander Kronous was carried out injured and unconscious. We were with the aid of the Spartan fleet able to raise her again and repair her damaged bays. Please we seek only information and perhaps a place to rest."

Kyle considered. " Alright. Come with me I will take you to my father the High King. You are Colonial but he is not. Is he human like us?"

Jashua wanted to laugh. The boy was afraid but hiding it well. Human like them. No he was not but even Xenia did not know that detail yet." We descend from the same people Captain. I am of the house of Sagan. A Descendant of the last Great Lord of Kobol. My sister's husband holds the Seal of the 13th tribe. We are returning to help the colonies. ... to drive out and rebuild if we must. Commander Noah is with the Galactica and her fleet by now. We are unsure of where they are going. More I will be glad to explain to your high King."

Kyle nodded hoping he was right to trust these people. Nevertheless, they needed help. Weapons and resources to defend Attila. For it was only a matter of time before the tin heads would return. Attila was to rich in Tylium to be ignored forever.

TBC...

Review if you would like more. ;)

EDIT Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers : See Chapter 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 25**

Aries was grateful the fires were under control. He could not help but admire Athena's cool head. She keeps fighting thru battle while maintaining the fires. Now several centers latter everything was under control and she was directing the repair crews.

Athena looked up and spotted Aries standing there. He left to check on the bays but was back. The sight of him was enough to take her breath away. Even disheveled and dirty he was the most handsome man she ever seen.

"Aries ...Commander you need to go to the life center to get those injuries checked."

"Only if you come with me. That wrist looks swollen."

Athena looked down and for the first time noticed, her hand throbbed. She must have sprained it in her fall.

Athena everything under control. Come on I will escort you to our licenser."

Athena wanted to argue but knew that unless she went Aries would stay here as well. Men were just too stubborn for their own good. She recalled that Starbuck had hated medics at least until he met Cassiopeia.  
They arrived at the life center and were treated almost immediately. The Doctors and med techs were highly efficient and all the most seriously wounded were now stabilized. Athena took her place at the bone knitter and waited as the tech realigned and sealed her cracked wrist.

Aries cursed as they removed his shirt. His whole rib cage was black and blue. Athena was amazed he not passed out in pain.

"Commander you have 4 cracked ribs and a broken collar bone. You are lucky they did not puncture a lung. Now hold still or I will confine you here for the duration." Dr. Valer said. Unlike Diana she not be bullied by the commander.

Having no choice Aries sat still for the treatment. Athena giggled he looked like a child squirming around like that.

Aries glared. He had worse injuries. He hated being weak or sick. He was glad Athena was all right. Already he could not imagine his life without her. He made a mental Note to put her in for a commendation. She stuck it out on the bridge despite being seriously injured. He read the doctors report. That hand had had six crushed bones in it. He looked at his uniform shirt. It was a total lose. He sighed. He would need to order a few more. "Ah" he groaned. He hated this. It always hurt like the devil. He was however a model patient not wanting to be stuck in the life center.

Adama wept in relief as he realized Eve was out of danger. He knew he could not bear to lose again. He kissed her hand gently and then left the room with her sleeping. He had to have news of the fleet. He been at her side for over a centar. As much as he hated the idea he had to go back once more to the Galactica. This had been his 3 trip in as many days. However he keep it up he had to know she was alright.

Sheba gave up. It was impossible. There was no way to keep Zan off the computron. Even changing the security codes was useless. Apollo laughed.

"Laugh Colonel but this boy definitely too smart for his own good. Lord he has downloaded and read the entire medical data base. Not just ours but the Spartan fleets as well. Apollo he got notes on how to improve at least 3 major treatments. Now I'm no doctor but what if he is right. Who or what is he?"

Apollo sobered " He is Zan and my little brother. He is a gift a very special gift to our fleet. I know it is unnerving Sheba but I know he will be our salvation. He is just a little young. Think how much he is going to need us his family. He goes to be so different from all the other children."

Sheba felt guilty for being afraid but ever since Count Iblis she been wary of strangers. Perhaps she was being unfair but she was still frightened. Zan was so determined and driven and he was only less than 4 yearns old. What would he be like at 6, 12 or 21? She did not voice her fears. Instead allowing Apollo to hold her close.

Lt. Commander Eve forced herself to stand up. The medics had finally stopped hovering. She hated being injured. Everyone acted as if she was half dead. A few bumps, all, and they panicked. He reached for her uniform stumbling. The movement sent alarms off in the life center. Dr. Darius came running into the room. He cursed under his breath." Commander get back into bed. That's an order."

Eve straightened and said" I need to get to the bridge. Find out what's going on. Now Doctor you can help me or I swear I will crawl there. I can tell you I rather not do that." Darius sighed she would too. Stubborn and arrogant Amazon. He sighed. " Alright I will help you but only for a few centons." He ignored her glare and handed her tunic.

Eve smiled. She slipped on her uniform and tried to walk. Bad idea. She was very dizzy. She looked around and spotted a cane. It would do. She leaned on it and slowly tried again. The doctor muttered under his breath and brought a wheelchair over. "Use this before you fall over. Do not even think of refusing or I will sedate you. Now ensign push the Commander to the bridge_. No more than 10 centons or you will be in trouble ensign." The youthful tech nodded and pushed his commander to the bridge. Just what he needed to be stuck between the doctor and the commander. Neither ever gave up. He should have been a barkeep._

Zeus and Poseidon Fire Stars were happily finishing off stray cylons. They were also scanning for downed pilots. They were determined to suffer no more loses then necessary. Poseidon had his ship move in and scans for any recorders. He hoped to find proof that this attack was deliberate and not a maculation by the command staff. Zeus meanwhile was checking scans of the fleet. Gathering data to help them prioritize repairs. It was going to be a rough cectons.

Adama returned to his quarters to see Zan running around the room. he was giggling and crawling away from Apollo and Sheba. He chuckled at the antics.

Everyone looked up and Zan ran to him" Father I did it . I reprogrammed the scanners. No more Cylon sneak attacks."

Adama was stunned looked at Sheba and Apollo.

"He also rewrote the medical data base Commander "Sheba said Resigned now to the boys uncanny gifts.

"Zan you have to ask first alright. You cannot just change things. Do you understand?" Adama asked.

Zan was sad suddenly looking all of two. He began to cry sorry he made Adama upset. Not fully understanding that his intelligence was a scary thing to see and understand.

Adama held the boy and carried him over to his chair. Sitting down he tried to explain" I glad you fixed the problem Zan. But you need to ask first. That way we can understand what you have done. My warriors need to understand to do their work."

" Zan fix …but tell first?" He said through his tears sounding a lot like the child he was.

"Yes you can fix just ask first alright. You scared Sheba. She was afraid you would hurt yourself." Adama explained. Zan looked puzzled wondering why Sheba is afraid of him or for him. He have to analyze that concept some more. He did not understand danger or fear. It was something he never had to face.

Sheba watched and realized Adama was right. Zan really was a little child. A Highly intelligent one but an innocent none the less. She resolved to help him grow and to be his friend. Her fear melted away. Perhaps she just had to see the child inside the genius.

Sire Uri read the damage reports. They were bad but they suffered worse. He listens as various council members ranted and raved about their poor defense. He wondered how Adama had kept form shooting them all these yearn. After about 10 cectons he began to speak." This was a tragedy true. But there never been a case of the cylons deliberately destroying a capital ship. The Command staff had no reason to believe that they do such a thing. Furthermore there little that we could have done to protect against such an attack. Many of the ships of the fleet are simply too old and slow. We upgraded all we can and added more ships. However this council firmly refused to follow our recommendation to scrape the very ships that were destroyed. So that being the case the ultimate responsibility for those deaths lie here in those council chamber."

There was a council wide outcry. None of the members had considered that. Now this fact was being broadcast on the IFB. The fleets anger switched from the military to the council. Adama who latter saw the report was once more grateful for the new peace between himself and Sire Uri. The man definitely had a gift for turning the tables. He was indeed glad he was not on the receiving end this time.

The Taurus moved around .The ship was busy building replacement parts for the ships of the fleet. Once more they were on a 24 centar shifts. The crew grumbled but knew there be rich bonuses in the end. Fabrication specialist Taylor grinned. He be able to get sealed to his sweetheart sooner now. With the overtime and bonuses he could afford better quarters and they could get sealed this yearn rather than next. He silently thanked the cylons for ensuring they have plenty of work. Not that he liked the attacks but he was glad to work.

Micah' s fleet dropped out of orbit. They were at the old prison city. His crews landed and looked for survivors. There was none. They did however find a hidden batch of ambrosia. Micah laughed and had them recover it. He had a feeling that the people of the colonies if they survived could definitely use a stiff drink. He found old star charts and copied them and sent them throughout the fleet. At least they no longer be flying blind.

The Crew of the Lighting was shocked to see her Commander up and about. They had all been told she was badly wounded. Smiles beamed and the word quickly spread. There was no doubt now in the crews mind that they were truly under the Lords protection. The sprits soared and the crew doubled their efforts to repair the ship. It took a great deal for Eave to stand there even on crutches. She never admit it but was glad for the 10 centon restriction the doctor had given. She left orders that she be kept informed of the repairs. She allowed the med tech much to his surprise to lead he back to the life center. " I'd not want you to get in trouble ensign." she said He smiled but wheeled her back. She held the crutches across her legs. He was just glad he not had to drag her back. After all he was up for promotion soon.

Thor and Dana landed back on board the Kobol' s Shield. They finally cleaned up the last of the raider. Dana jumped out of her ship and looked at its underside. With a slight curse she called the crew chief over." Chief I got singed it looks like I will need a whole new undercarriage."

"Don't feel too bad ma'am. Everyone got a bit of damage. Commander Eve got towed to the LIGHTING. I am afraid she was hurt bad."

" Oh no, I'd better go tell Thor. Thanks Chief takes care of my ship." She ran over to Thor who was getting more bad news from his chief. It seemed as if several members of his family and friends had been injured in that last attack. He silently cursed the cylons to Hades.

Jashua faced the High king calmly. He saw before him a man who suffered much for his people. He walked with a slight limp but it did nothing to hide the inner strength of the man.

" Welcome to Attila. How may we help you? My son says you are returning to the Colonies? Were they not destroyed by the cylons?"

Jashua looked him in the eye" The Colonies may be gone. However we hope to reclaim the planets. Help any survivors and rebuild. Our home worlds are dying. We to are children of Kobol. We lost track of our brothers and sister and until recently. Now we wish to reestablish contact. My own fleet was blessed in meeting Commander Xenia. We were able to help her raise her ship the Battle star RYCON. We received word that my Sister and her Husband are seeking the Galactica and her fleet. I cannot tell you if they joined up or not. It is my hope that they did. My mission however remains the same. Find the 12 Colonies of man and reestablish contact. Drive out the cylons and begin rebuilding. We also intend to take they cylons worlds. We need space for our people. Normally we never consider taking from another race of beings. However, the cylons have forfeited any such consideration by warring on our brothers for 1000 years. We also hope to help the remaining Dolphins and Hazari return home."

The king smiled. Motioned that they take a seat and considered how to proceed. Jashua opened his mind and gently probed. While he felt the man was honest he take no chances until he knew him better.  
Jashua relaxed after reading the man's mind there was no hidden agenda just a need to keep his family and people safe." We would like to build a base here. You seem to have the room and It could benefit both our peoples. We could help defend you and it give us a supply of fresh food and water. However we do not wish to impose. If you do not want us here we can easily move on. It just would be nice to have a place to settle that already has people there. It would save us time and effort. We will gladly share whatever technology we can and create a for, alliance. I know you have no reason to trust us but we do mean to regain the colonies and are seeking allies to do just that. It is our goal to ultimately destroy the Cylon empire."

The King considered. He knew they needed help to defend Attila. He also knew a base might draw the cylons back quicker. However the thought of having more technology and allies outweighed his other concerns." I am high King this is true. But for such an important decision I must speak to my councilors. I will recommend this alliance and then we will see. My people originally came from the colonies so we feel a fondness for them so we will likely join you. If for no other reason than our own defense. Rest and relax. Have your crews enjoy our hospitality. I will send for the other heads of the clans and we will let you know our decision."

Jashua smiled it was more than he had hoped for. A genuine offer of friendship" Thank you. If I may borrow Captain Kyle? He can direct where you wish us to land and where we can visit. We do not wish to abuse your generosity." The King smiled and nodded. Kyle grinned and immediately lead them out. The arrangements would begin at once. Kyle sent a servant to arrange a festival in honor of their guests.

Jashua sent for his daughter Janna. She was only 24 and the right age to find young Kyle interesting. He knew she not yet met anyone she liked much less loved. Perhaps a match could be made. He give it every chance. He smiled and wondered what Karen think. He suddenly felt sad. His wife had been a wonderful woman and he missed her still. Their match had been like Maya's political but he loved her all the same. He wished she was her now. Xenia touched his arm in sympathy. She grown quite found of the Commander and hoped to become more then friend. She liked his children even if she herself was only slightly older. She wondered if he ever sees her as a woman or only as a very young Colonial Commander. Jashua looked up and smiled. Lately he had been feeling something more for Xenia but he been unwilling to rush their friendship. The look in her eyes right now... Well he have to see. He smiled grateful for her comfort.  
Janna was eager to get a chance to explore. She mounted her Scorpion with her friend Gemma. They launched and headed for Attila. She chuckled thinking her brother Treymane be highly annoyed that she got to go ahead of him.

Adama answered his communicator. he could not believe Eve was on the bridge of the Lightning. he was going to ring her neck. She needed to rest and recover. He paged Noah hoping to get his support in ordering his lady to bed. Noah laughing out loud. and said he help but wondered why he needed it. After all he was her chosen surely he be able to talk her into her bed. Adama blushed like a first yearn cadet and said " She needs rest brother. "To that Noah just laughed. He really begun to enjoy teasing his big brother. After all he had yearns to make up for. Adama rolled his eyes. Noah reminded him of Zac teasing Apollo or Athena. It was a good memory. He was glad to have found his family again. He once more headed back to the Lightning. The crew chief was grumbling and wishing there was an easier way. It was the 4th time that day he refueled a viper for the commander.

Zac grinned. He was amazed at how relaxed his father seemed. He truly loved Eve. He felt a moment of sadness as he thought of his mother. However he knew that she want her husband to be happy and not alone. He turned to see Talia with Anna n her arms. They were his miracle.

"Zac are you about ready? You promised to eat dinner with us this evening."

Zac looked over and Taylor nodded." Ill keeps an eye out Sir. Go enjoy dinner with your ladies."

" Thanks Taylor. I owe you one. "Zac said He took Anna from her mother and began to leave the bridge. Reflecting on how lucky he was to have friends and family once more.

Cain was reviewing the data from the battle. It appeared that the cylons had emerged from a small system not far from the fleet. he began to wonder if perhaps they had a base hidden. He contacted Aries, Poseidon and Lupus to get their input. Perhaps it was time to try out his new stake team on another raid.

Apollo pulled Sheba closer. They been give two full sectaries off. He secured this room on the Rising Star and fully intended not to leave it. They had food , ambrosia and the finest music disks he could beg ,borrow or steal. He wanted Sheba to see him as more than a warrior and a father. Perhaps as a romantic. He brooded long enough and Sheba deserved better.

Omega walked into the chancery. He was going to try his luck. He had a cectons worth of wages and nothing better to do. So he headed for the closet pyramid table.

Athena and Aries landed on the Galactica. They both wanted to inform Adama of their upcoming sealing. Aries grimaced as his communicator went off. He gave a reluctant shrugs and headed to see Cain on the Pegasus.

Aries, Lupus and Poseidon all listened to the report. Cain wanted their option. As much as they hated to agree, they knew they were headed into a Cylon territory once more.

" Commander. We need to scout that area more. We cannot afford to get hit again like that last attack." Lupus said

" I agree. However we are still regrouping. I going to suggest that we move forward. It will allow us to scout but still keep the fleet safe. If we find the base we can attack and destroy it." Cain said

" I 'm sure Noah and Adama will agree. it makes more since to have us act as a buffer." Poseidon said" Perhaps I should suggest it sir. After all they will be needed to regroup the fleet. We were allowed to join you for just such a purpose. And respectfully sir they take it better coming from me."

Cain considered. Never before had he allowed others to present his ideas and plans...yet Poseidon was right. Adama see it less as him striking out on his own if it came from the Spartan side. He knew their support could mean the difference." Do it Poseidon. Be sure that they understand I will want all 4 ships for this task."

" I will Commander. "Poseidon rose and went to carry out Cain's order. He was quite looking forward to blasting more cylons.

Noah frowned as he listened to the report. He hated the idea of spitting the fleet. However he and Adama had agreed to allow Cain some freedom. He said." Poseidon let me speak with Adama. I will get back to you in a centar. I agree it possible we are headed into a trap. But I not certain it wise to split the fleet at this time. I will get back to you." He absently wondered if this was Cain's way of getting around their objections. Having Poseidon ask. Already his officers were displaying a more aggressive style. He sighed they need it but he was still concerned. It was simply too easy. He paged Adama to get his input.

"I agree with you Noah it's too easy. Yet we cannot afford another disaster like the one we just had. I think we should let Cain lead on this one. We will all just need to be more alert. Move the civilian ships in. If it is a Cylon trick perhaps Cain's right to beat them to the punch. They never expect an attack so soon after they slaughtered us. "

As much as he disliked the idea Adama had a point." Alright I will contact Poseidon and Cain. Tell them to proceed with caution."

Adama groaned. Cain and caution not two words he never use together.

The Cylon Imperious Leader was pleased. They regrouped at Kobol and thanks to the wormhole had jumped ahead of the colonial fleet. The news that his taskforce had inflicted damage to the fleet was also pleasing. They were all now waiting at Hades colony. It was a rock with little to recommend it. However the base was cleverly hidden in a large asteroid field. Its metals and debris made detecting the base almost impossible. The humans would fly right next to them and they would pounce. Destroying them once and for all.

Micah crews found evidence of a battle. It seemed that the cylons had been here. The facility been deserted for at least 3 years. Micah was glad. He was not yet ready to face any colonial. Even the refuse from Protious. He sighed as he looked down at his children. He so wanted them to find peace and safety. Yet he knew he shattered that for millions. He picked up Faith and prayed she and Hope never know the monster he had been.

It had taken several days of negotiation but the treaty was finalized. Jashua smiled as he raised his glass in a toast." To New Worlds and New Civilizations . To found friends and family and the Treats and Joy they bring. May our alliance last forever. "He smiled as Kyle whispered to his daughter. Yes there definitely be an alliance. One formed in blood if he was right. The High King to smile. He liked Jashua and thought his daughter charming. It was disarming to find she was a warrior but then his own girls were now as well. Merri seemed quite taken with Jashua son Treymane as well.  
A match would grantee Attila future. A double wedding would mean they could ask for a greater defensive force. This treaty establishes bases and an exchange of resources and technology. The marriages of his children would bled the two cultures in a share family. It amazed him that he and Jashua thought so much alike. It was a thought that made him certain he done the right thing. Where he had descended from the colonials he really was much more old fashioned then they were. He liked Xenia respected her even but he trusted Jashua and already considered him a brother.  
--

Micah decided to leave a small force on Protous. They were volunteers who start a base. It is a backup. Protous had been a penal colony but the outlaying land was rich and would do well for crops. Many of the fleet were wary and did not want to go on. Rather than risk a mutiny Micah agreed to allow them to settle. On fleet would remain to guard them. They build a military base of operations and hopefully guard their rear flank well. Micah's fleet left and head closer to the colonies. He knew the next place they found would be Equalus. He visited here years ago as a young man. It was a primitive outpost. So far off the beaten tracks that he doubted the cylons would have found it. Odd how he remembered it now. A year ago he have wiped it out now it seemed like a chance to redeem himself. He recalled he been found of that little planet. So untouched and unspoiled. Perhaps that is why he forgotten it?

Zac chuckled as he watched Anna struggle to master the eating sticks. (Chop sticks) They were a totally different untisal. He easily wielded his and picked up a sweet vegetable." Here honey tries this. "

Talia smiled at his patience. He was already becoming a major part of their lives once more. She knew she never survive if he was lost again. She put her love away and tried to be strong for Anna. However, she now knew she been existing. She was only alive when Zac was with them. She tired and reached over to kiss him.  
He looked at her confused. She smiled." You are a great father Zac. I so glad we found you again."

He smiled returning her kiss." Me Too."

Rorke was tired. His healing had worn him out. RoAnn was sleeping peacefully. He looked down at her. It had taken some arm twisting but they been released from the life center. They were now in her quarters resting. He looked at her sleeping. He could do that forever. However even as tired as he was he felt desire. Shifting uncomfortably he knew it have to wait. She was to exhausted from saving his life. He knew she did whatever she told anyone else. He been so close to death. His only regret would have been leaving her alone. He held her close and closed his eyes. Thankful beyond measure for 2nd chances. RoAnn curled into him and he bit back a sigh. Maybe he not sleep. He kissed her waking her slowly.

--

Sammy was bored. The battle was over and there was nothing to do. He headed for the gym. His body was tight as a wire. He entered the gym and noticed a young colonial working out. He never seen her before. She was small but very cute. She was beating the poogies out of a bag. Tears streaming down her face. He wondered if he should check on her. Then without a second thought he went over to her." Are you alright? Can I help?"  
Shana looked up tears flowing freely. She wanted to shout no one can. But she saw the genuine concern in the man's eyes. His eyes were as green as the Caprican forests." I am sorry would you like to use the bag? I am fine...I just lost someone a dear friend in the last battle..." I'm sorry... It's hardly fair I know but .."She wept her heart breaking.

Instinctively he embraced her allowing her to cry it out. He knew sometimes that was what you needed to do. Shan could not help herself. She was shattered. She lost her best friend Filipe. He was a friend. A friend she begun to love. Now she never know if he returned the feelings he was gone forever blasted to dust by a Cylon. Sammy was shocked. He never was one to give comfort. Always preferring to be the fun one. He never really allowed his heart to get involved. Yet this small woman's tears tore him apart. He wondered if he ever be worthy of such a woman's tears.

Sammy let her cry. He had no idea what else to do. He knew that losing someone was painful. He hoped she feel better once her tears were dried.

The Fleet launched and returned toward the colonies. They reached Equalus in record time. The patrols scanned the planet and found evidence of a battle yearns ago. Micah smiled grimly Molokai. Another of his sins. At least the people here had not been harmed. He wondered if any warriors had been stranded. That could be a problem. "Petrous send a small landing party down. I do not want to frighten these people. They been isolated for yearns and we will come as a shock to them."

" Sir how do you know this?"

" I was here years ago. Trading smuggled ambrosia. "He lied." we pretended to be from another country. They have little knowledge of space flight. They are a millieum behind us. Yet it was a nice place to hide. They were friendly and traded in oreg."

The explanations seemed logical. Pirates traded where they could. An Who trace stolen goods to a backwater like this? Still Petrous was concerned. He just hoped the people were still as friendly as Micah remembered.

Adama put Zan to bed. He chuckled. The boy did not want to go to sleep. It seemed his genius of a son was as stubborn as any other child. He just hoped Eve be here soon. Zan seemed to rest better when his mother was around. The door chimes went off and Adama answered it. He was surprised to see Commander Aries.

" Sir May I speak with you for a centon?" Aries asked.

Adama smiled and waved the Commander in. He been expecting Aries. He noticed how much time Athena was spending on his Fire Star. It worried him a little because Aries was a critical part of Cain's strike force.

"Sir I have come to request the honor of Sealing with your Daughter. She said yes contingent on your blessing. "Adama smiled and went to pour his future son in law a drink. He knew the man was nervous.

"I have been expecting this. I sure you will make Athena very happy. However I have some concerns. Athena a fine warrior would you require her to resign?"

" She to take my seconds place. He achieved a ship of his own. Truthfully Athena perfect for the job. She has an amazing grasp of our 2 fleets. I will be honest I doubt she seal with me if I demanded she resign. I want her happy sir. I love her more than I ever dreamed possible. I lay my life down for her. "Adama handed Aries the drink. He drank it down. Not showing his nervous state. Adama smiled. He knew there was a large age difference of around 15 yearns. Yet Aries clearly loved his daughter. Perhaps his maturity was exactly what Athena needed. In any case he wanted her happy.

"You have my blessings Aries. Just remember she is my daughter and I like to have grandchildren. So no unnecessary risks..."Aries nodded knowing what Adama meant." I understand sir. I may be a bit brash but I never risk my crew foolishly. We will scout the Cylon base and if needs be destroy it. We will not take foolish risks. Cain may be in command of the taskforce but none of us are fools." Adama smiled glad Aries understood. He respected Cain but some days he drove him to distraction.

Diana could not believe what Cain was planning. They just got done patching up the wounded from the last battle. She headed for his office. The chief flight officer had called to warn her that Cain ordered his viper fueled and armed. He intended to personally lead the attack. Diana knew that they might have to fight but Cain was still in no condition to fly. His leg and foot were still not healed enough to take the g forces in a cockpit. She entered his office and the various Commanders all suddenly made excuses to leave. Not one would want to be in Commander Cain's boots in this micron. Diana looked ready to kill him.

Cain sighed. Diana did not look happy." Commander you have not been cleared to fly. If you get into that viper I Will have you arrested. You will need to lead this one from the bridge. That Sir is a medical order ."The Command staff turned all tiring to hide their laughter. Their failure gained them all a glare from Cain.

" Now baby I was just going to take a little look? No harm there? "Cain said

"Cain do I look lie an Aquarian? They might by your innocent act but I know better. If you want to take part in this battle you will do so from the bridge. I serious you can not use that leg yet. It never stands up to the g in a viper. If you use it now you risk the ability to walk." Diana said.

The people of Equalus were welcoming. A young man named Popus explained how Apollo had rid them of the evil red eye. Apollo again. Micah still had a strong dislike for that man. However he smiled and said he was glad. The elders quickly agreed to an alliance and a new treaty ensured fresh food and water for the Spartan fleets in return for protection against the cylons.  
Micah left Lt Darius to help build a fleet here. They soon have a strong colony to help supply vitally needed supplies.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

EDIT Tuesday, October 21, 2008


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers: See chapter 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 26**

**On Attila Xenia was teaching the high kings daughter about navigation. Soon they have their own ships to command. The newest fire stars were under construction. Jashua wanted Attila to have its own defensive force. Xenia found she had to agree. Many a brave young warrior joined the now joint military. In less than a yearn they be ready to begin freeing the colonies. **

**Micah smiled as they detected the lone base ship. He wondered who commanded it. It did not matter they were going to take it. Piteous had been shocked. However he liked the plan. It would gain them access to the cylons communications network and allow them more room. He had every faith that their engineers could modify the ship. He grinned wondering if he could take command. It was a challenge he was ready for. His own ship had been severely damaged. It be years before it would be battle ready. In fact it has been left at the new colony for repair. He wanted command again. Recharged and ready to blast cylons." Take the ship my friend and she is yours. "Micah said. He never wanted to command such a monstrosity again. **

**Aries rejoined the task force. Soon they be raiding the cylons once more. He been glad to get home. Athena been waiting for him. She smiled and was glad for her Father's blessing. She often felt he worried to much about her. In many ways being here was a relief. She could be more her own person then Adama's Daughter and Apollo's and Zac's sister. She grinned suddenly realizing Zac was home. Until now it had not really sunk in. She hugged Aries hard. He looked at her strangely. She just smiled he never know how much their fleet joining them had meant to her family. " Commander we have a few centars before we need to join Cain so "Whispering in his ear and taking his hand she lead him to their quarters. After all they had a sealment to celebrate. There were knowing smiles all around the bridge. **

**"That is 10 marks you owe me Corporal" Sgt Rather said**

**Grumbling Corporal Janis handed over the money. Who'd have thought the old war god gets sealed.**

**The forces of the combined fleets overwhelmed the lone Cylon base ship. Its raiders were dispatched without a single human casualty. More importantly its communication center was intact. Micah smiled grimly as he toured with Petrous.**

**He unerringly found the most vital information. Cracking the codes with ease. Once more Petrous wondered. However it was clear to him that Micah despised these machines he ordered them all melted down and recycled. The remaining raiders were striped and reconfigured for human pilots. Over 50 craft were now the beginnings of the Equalus defensive forces. Popus was recruited to command the newly recruited Warriors. He shown up wearing his father's old Uniform. Micah started. It was a jacket from the Battle Star Rycon. Lost all those yearns ago. He was glad at least one pilot had escaped. Had a family and a life. One less sin to atone for. He helped Petrous set up training for the new warriors. Soon Equalus would be an important Military outpost. The people were eager to welcome the new comers. Many of the elders recalled Red Eye. He been bad enough. The thought of hundreds or thousands more like him was enough to mobilize a new military force. Equalus had been founded to get away from the war. However they were no longer able to hide. Upon learning of the Colonies fate they decided to rebuild and become the avengers. After all every family on Equalus had come from one of the original 12 colonies. **

**Attila was joyful Miria was sealing with Trey mane the Commanders Son. There were also rumors of a possible second sealing. Kyle however was taking his time. He wanted to be a full Colonial Warrior before he was sealed. The Sealment would bind the two peoples as no mere treaty ever could. More importantly the High King agreed to act as the official at the Sealment of Jashua and Xenia. A large celebration was planned.**

**In less than a sectons the people of Attila had begun to build a large military base. The joint fleets were working hard to train the many volunteers. Soon Attila be the launching point for the attack on the Cylon empire. Jashua smiled. Life was suddenly seeming so much happier. He watched his children fall in love as he himself was. Soon ,Soon they retake the colonies and the cylons would face the wrath of the human race. There be no mercy only an end to the evil. **

**Micah showed the crews of his fleet how to run the base ship. They were adapt and it quickly became a vital part of their fleet. of the 200 raiders 150 remained on board. His people were refitting them and learning to fly the ships. Soon they would be used to attack the Cylon base at Halavon. Micah smiled they not realize they were under attack until it was too late. If the information here was correct they be able to take a major production facility intact. Allowing them to more fully equip Equalus with raiders and other defensive equipment. The base manufactured large ground SAMA and raiders . With Luck they also snag a tanker or 2 as well. Soon ,Soon they return to his home. His nightmare. He have to face the evil he done. In his quarters Micah wept in agony for his crimes. Knowing what ever good he did for ever be shadowed by his betrayal of the human race... **

**Mira came to her husband. She embraced him and held him as he wept. She alone understood his agony and pain. However she whispered softly." I love you . You will be redeemed have faith. It takes great courage to try to set things right. You saved my people. Surely you are to be forgiven. Have faith in the Lord's mercy and forgiveness. "Hi sobs quieted and he held her clinging to her simple but honest faith. He silently thanked Adama for sealing them. He could never do this without her at his side. She was his strength and reason for trying to be a better man. For her he face his deeds and try to make amends...**

**Titan group finally reached the woods. They found a safe place. The large trees would hide them from any but the deepest scans. He walked to the stream. The water looked clean and clear. However taking no chance he put the analyzer to it. It was clean. He smiled and ordered the group to fill their containers. Then he walked down stream and to the shallow pool. With delight he dove in. it hack been sections since he last had a chance to get clean. The sentries laughed. As everyone dove in. The desire to be clean out weighed modesty. Soon a refreshed group sunbathed while the sentries took their turn. High on a bolder Titan smiled. For the first time in yearns he felt hope. Odd when they still needed so much. However clean safe water and being clean did wonders for them. He smiled as several of the group tossed speared fish onto the bank. They eat well tonight. He wondered if they could should risk a fire.**

**Loki read the reports. He could not believe that he was still stuck on Caprica chasing humans. It had been yearns since the attack on the colonies. He could not believe that they were still trying to wipe out all the remaining humans. As an advanced IL he had more important work. He loathed the Colonies so dark and such a mess. One thing was certain the mess the centurions had made would take a millennium to clean up. The Imperious Leaders plan to colonies the colonies was never going to happen. No Cylon want to live amounts such rubble. Looking around he wondered why the empire wasted so much time and so many resources to capture and destroy the humans. His centurions rounded a few strays up. They were ragged starving and not worth the laser fuel to shoot. He glided over to the cage and looking around unlocked the gate. After all the humans starve quick enough no need to make a mess in his camp. Unlike many he found humans interesting and worth studying. **

**Cain's Strike force was disappointed. They found only a small lookout post. It Took Silver Spar and Bronze squadrons only a centar to take it over. However they did find some interesting data. It seemed that the cylons had been fighting other humans. Humans in the area where the Battle star Rycon had been lost. This news shocked Cain. He considered what it meant. What if the Rycon was still fighting out there? He knew that Commander Kronous had been removed from his ship injured and unconscious. Whatever else the man was he did love his ship. He have never left it if he believed it could be salvaged. But what if a few of the crew had managed? A 3rd Battle star. It was almost too much to hope for.**

**He debated telling Adama. Diana came over and asked why he was so excited." Possibilities my dear possibilities. "He kissed her and headed for the Galactica. He had to find out. It was not much of a back track really. Besides even Adama want to know. He been exceptionally close to that old bugger. **

**( Ok I give in the fleets are all going to meet. Lord help Baltar/Micah ) **

**Adama looked up. he could not believe the report he was reading. Noah looked at him in concern. it was clear his brother was upset. " Adama what does this mean?" **

**Adama looked at Noah, Cain and Dane. He was now torn. He wanted to go to Earth. Yet what if the Rycon had survived. Perhaps to damaged to return to the colonies. He remembered that Commander Kronous had lost his wife and Daughter on that ship. It was one of the reasons he advised Adama not to have his family stationed on the Galactica. The agony of losing a loved one. However he knew that if there were Humans there they owed to them to try to recover them. He owed his old friend. He knew Cain had hated the man. Yet he brought this information anyway. Dane was standing beside his brother clearly giving his support.**

**" We go back. It may be insane but we go back. If the Rycon's there we will help refit her. If not perhaps we can at least finally have answers. We owe it to those warriors. Until now I never have thought it possible. But then you survived Gomorra Cain. perhaps the Rycon has been doing what you were hit and run. I however cannot understand why she never returned to the colonies. Let's go inform the council. At least it will not be hard to put through. Several current and former members had family stationed on that ship or her escorts. So they go along if only for selfish reasons." **

**Noah understood. It was a hard thing to lose a ship and crew. But to suddenly realize they may have survived. He agreed they had to know the truth. **

**Jashua left the planet Attila with a 2 fire stars and several support ships. That along with several ships from the Rycon fleet would make it hard for the cylons to reinvade. Trey mane and Mira were joining him and Mira represent the Atliinan government. They were heading to the Colonies. The King Argon was pleased with the match and knew soon Kyle marry Jashua daughter. She remains behind as his representative. He grinned thinking it was wonderful that their daughters would play such vital roles. He bid Jashua and his bride farewell and prayed they meet again. the 2 fleets launched headed on a journey to the Colonies determined to rid them do the Cylon pest forever.  
Dara shook in fear. She just had a vision of a great battle. A battle where the fate of the human race was balanced on the choice of a traitor. Would he redeem himself or condemn the human race forever. She wept afraid and terrified. Her mind reached for Noah needing him. Noah's head jerked up and he left the meeting at a dead run. He had to get to his wife. She was resting after her duty cycle. What had caused her to scream in terror mind to mind. **

**Noah found Dara shaking with fear. Maya was with her attempting to calm her. She was shaking like a leaf. She flung herself into her husband's arms sobbing.**

**Maya watched concerned. With a quick glance Maya left to find RoAnn it was clear Dara need a sedative to calm down.**

**"What's wrong what did you see." Noah asked**

**Maya found RoAnn in the life center she quickly explained what had happened. They went back to their quarters. However by the time they returned Dara passed out. Noah was frantic. RoAnn checked her step mother and said." It will be ok. She just passed out from exhaustion. Whatever she saw scared her badly. I think we need to be on the alert. I have never seen her so scared." **

**Noah gently covered Dara and went to Maya who held him. " Maya did she say anything? Anything at all?" He asked **

**Adama was worried and Eve came over to him. "Dara visions can be frightened. She must have called for Noah." **

**" Will she be alright?" Adama asked **

**"I hope so. It's never been this severs. Usually she just tells us. Like when we first ran into the cylons. She said launch everything... No explanation. However we all gotten used to her being right. Noah acted at once. It probably saved the fleet." **

**Eve's words were no comfort. For if she been terrified whatever she saw was a nightmare come to life. Adama shuttered suddenly cold and uneasy. The hair on the back of his neck rose in alarm. He immediately put the fleet on yellow alert taking no chances. **

**The fleet moved forward closing in on the former prison world. They were shocked to be intercepted by fighters from Azguard. Colonel Vane landed on Kobol 'Sword to give the bad news. **

**He hated this duty. He stood before Commander Jashua with a heavy heart." Sir I regret to inform you of the lose f your Father Commandant Able. He was murdered by Paulus." **

**Jashua paled. He never expected this. **

**"Your Uncle Sir Micah returned just after you left. It seems the Commandant wanted him as an alternative to Paulus. There was a challenge. Micah won but in his rage and madness Paulus killed the Commandant. Micah of course avenged him as was right. Then a few Sections latter we learned that the home worlds were destabilizing faster than anticipated. Micah lead the fleets away. We took everyone who leaves Sir. We been colonizing and regrouping ever since. We built a new Battle star As Micah calls it . It a monster Sir. 3 times the size of Kobal's Sword. Sir Micah a great leader. He hard to know and aloof but he saved us from the evil of Paulus and His dark priest. We stopped her and were ordered to build an outpost. The rest of the fleets heading Back. Back to a place Micah calls the 12 worlds. He said it was where he been all these yearns. I not sure I trust him completely sir but we needed him. Then about a sectons ago we ran in to a machine race called cylons. Commander Petrous returned with news about them from your Brother in laws fleet. His information along with what Micah provided meant we had to fight them. We one taking their base ship. Commander Petrous has it as his ship now sir. I assuming they will soon be attacking Cylon targets. Commandant Micah wants to take them for our people to live on." **

**Jashua could not believe what he was hearing. He taken his father's note and read it as he listened to his old friends new. Micah was dead that much he knew. Who was this man his father claimed? He read his father's note. **

_**My son,  
If you read this then I am gone. I am sure Vane given you a rundown of all  
the current events. I also know you realize that Micah not really your uncle.  
I needed an ally strong enough to fight the dark one. A man who could understand evil as he been there. I guess you can say I picked a devil to fight one. However I have every faith he will win and in his own search for redemption save our people. His sins are grave my son. However he trying to find a way back to the light. In his search he found me. I know in time you may learn of his sins. However have faith that when the time comes he will Stand for humanity. He was adopted by me as my brother so he is now Family. Vane has the documents to give you and you will show them to Noah When he arrives. It is vital that he and his new allies understand that Micah is No longer who he once was. He a man rededicated to the light. It will be a hard sell especially to Adama and others but it must be done. For only with Micah's help can the enemies of man be defeated once and for all.  
Micah will be remembered as the greatest human hero ever. Yes my son he will fall saving us. It the price he will pay to be redeemed.  
I know you are skeptical but have faith.  
Good luck and trust Micah. I did. He did all he could to keep me safe. It was  
however my time. Truthfully it was easier this way. **_

_**Goodbye my son and May the lord's bless you and your family. **_

_**You love Father  
Able**_

**His father had known he dies. His note said as much. The unsteady handwriting showed he been in pain barely able to write. Jashua looked at his friend.**

**And said" My uncles returned we should give thanks. We have other allies as well. We found the Battle star Rycon and refloated her. Her commander Xenia now my lady wife. "**

**Vane was shocked. He seen the battle star but had not heard that the Commander remarried. "We also established a base at the planet Atillia. My son Treymane's sealed with the High Kings daughter Merri. So we have an alliance there. Kyle the king's heir seems taken with my daughter who remained behind as our commander there. It seems we are going to have a larger force then I anticipated. Send out patrols. I have a feeling we will soon be joined by Noah and his new allies as well." **

**Colonel Vane did not question but went to carry out his orders. Everyone knew that Jashua like all his family held special gifts. If he said there be another fleet joining them then there would be. Lord he could almost pity the tin heads.**

**Xenia joined Jashua. She sensed his unease." What's wrong my love?" **

**"All is well. It is just amazing to learn our worlds are gone. We thought we have a generation to prepare. "Xenia embraced him offering her support. She understood. It had been a shock to learn that the cylons had hit the colonies so hard." How long do you think it will be before the others arrive?"**

**"That will depend on the speed of your colonial fleet. If it was just our fleet I would say only a sectons or two at maximum speed. However they are escorting some slug bouts."**

**Xenia grinned. She was still amused often by the colorful phrases used. "Perhaps we should send patrols to meet Commandant Micah as well." **

**"No I think it best to wait. I do not want to accidentally alert the cylons of our presence. We will launch patrols for the Galactica and Kobol Shield as I do not think that the cylons will be looking for that. However I'm afraid to risk a forward patrol. I think surprising the cylons is best. From what Vane said Micah on communications blackout. So unless our people ran into them they'd be flying blind." Xenia sensed there was more to this but did not push. Jashua tell her when he was ready.**

"**The fleet moved faster than they had in yearns. Many questioned the wisdom of going back. However there was a genuine need to return. It was as if some unknown hand was guiding them home. Eve sat at her husband's side. He was worried she could tell. Dara's dreams were disturbing him. Enemy to ally. He was all too afraid he knew what that meant. BALTAR. He had him in his grasp and let him go. Why. Not only had that he sealed the man. The monster. He still could not believe it had not been a dream. To trust Baltar went against every fiber of his being. Yet Dara 's dream said he once more hold humankinds fate in his hands.**

**Lord Help him he did not know what to do.**

**Zac was concerned. He was once more on bridge duty. He felt like something was about to happen. He contacted Dane. He was certain his friend be having the same feeling. Dane was edgy. he could not place why. Zac call assured him he was not insane. He to felt something as about to happen. He headed to the Galactica to speak with his protégée. Lord why was he gifted as a mystic. All he ever wanted was to be a warrior. The spiritual side confused him. He was not even sure what he believed anymore. He mounted his viper and launched heading full thrusters to get his answers.**

**The Captured Cylon base ship proved invaluable. With the information they gathered Micah was able to place where all the remaining base ships were. What the Cylon empires current troop strength was and where they were likely to attack. He was surprised to see that the cylons had spared humans as slave labor. His first mission would be to free a transport or to. Step one in his way home.**

**The humans were tied 6 to a row. They not eaten or drank in a day. They were dirty and tired. Sleep almost impossible. Soon they are arriving on another planet to mine raw Tylium. Many prayed for death. The cylons gave them just enough food and water to live. **

**Darius patrol spotted the Cylon transport. He could not believe there were 36 human life signs on board. He turned his Jaguar around and headed for Kobol Vengeance. His report enraged Micah. They set up an ambush. These humans would soon be free. Micah mounted the viper. His face grim as he did he preflight check. It had been years since he flown one. However he could hardly take a raider. That thought made him grin. He never is able to explain how he could fly one. Mira been angry he was going. She been afraid he tries to get himself killed in atonement. He wished it was that easy. Yet somehow he knew it would be a long time for him to earn redemption. The patrol launched and daftly hijacked the Cylon slave ship. The humans were terrified until they saw their rescuers. A woman cried out. **

**"Thank the Lords of Kobol."**

**Micah went to the lady in question." How may I help you?" **

**"Water Sire. It has been days we need water. "Her voice croaked. Micah motioned for the warriors to give the people water. **

**"Sparingly. It's been days. Too much will make them ill. Get those Med techs in here. These people are half starved. "Tears welled in his eyes as he saw what he had done. More so as he heard people bless his name for saving them. He knew they curse him if his true name were revealed.**

**Dane and Zac talked over a grog. It was not unusual for the commander to seek his young friend out. In many ways they were as close as brothers. "I do not know Zac. I have a very uneasy feeling about all this." **

**"I know. I wanted to launch forward Patrols but could not think of a good reason to send extras out. Have you done so."? **

**"Yes. One of the advantages of command. Cain letting me has a free reign. However I using them as training flights. I just wish I could remember. I know I heard something while in cryo about the Rycon. I just cannot seem to recall what?" **

**Zac nodded. Most people assumed that those in cryo could not hear or remember anything that happened. It was untrue. You heard some things. But remembering was hard. It was not a fact that either he or Dane had told anyone about. Everyone was already feeling guilty enough. It was the reason madness sometime occurred after long term cryo stasis.**

**Maya sent the children to the life center. All five of them had a nasty cold. She sighed. How they were going to manage when they began to crawl was anyone's guess. RoAnn had assigned them their own room. Not since making the whole ward ill. She suddenly found herself with free time. She flew over to see how Roma was fairing with her twins. Roma smiled as the babies slept peacefully. She grinned thinking she had the only fire star ever to have baby seats on the bridge. Her Xo had accused him of starting their training to early. She had laughed. Saying," Me. I am not the one who gave them tools already."**

**Atraties had found stuffed hammers and other tools. Actually she though he had them made. He was determined his children be engineers like their old man. Roma laughed**_**. Well they could have worse role models. Maya entered the bridge to see one of the babies pounding a panel with his hammer.**_

**"Commander is that an authorized repair."**

**She said barely able to surprises her laughter. Roma looked and groaned. He managed to loosen the panel. Definitely his father's son.**

**Roma lifted her son up. He was squirming and still attempting to get at the panel.**

**"Honey you cannot fix that it is not broken." The baby fussed and let out an annoyed scream. Roma rocked him and hoped he calm down. Maya chuckled the baby definitely had a mind of his own. **

**"Just wanted to see if you like to go to lunch? Can you leave the children with Atraties? It seems like he deserves them after giving the kids those tools." **

**" You are so right. I really could use a break. Hans get Atraties up here. I going to lunch."**

**It had been a while since Starbuck and Apollo had a long range patrol. One of the positive changes with the joining of the fleets was a chance to rest. Now It usually took several sectons for them to return to the rotation for a patrol. Apollo found it nice to actually spend time with his family. However he missed the flight time. There was something peaceful about a deep space patrol. He did however appreciate the added help of having 2 Stingrays with him. It meant that in the event of a surprise the patrol stood a good chance of going home. **

**"Starbuck What do you think we will find back in the colonies?" **

**" Cylons... I don't know. A burned out mess. Like Umbra was but on a larger scale. I'm not sure I really want to see Caprica all burnt out." **

**" It was bad ... However I am afraid what will happen if there are still people there. Will they hate us consider us traitors for leaving?" **

**" Apollo we had no choice. Beside we are returning with help to regain our worlds. You remember how it was we were in a panic. Yes there will be many who will be angry but We would have been defeated had we stayed. Now with the Spartans help we have a chance. "Starbuck said **

**" I hope so. I cannot believe the Rycon survived. It is beyond belief." **

**"Miracles Apollo I thought you were the one with faith?"**

**Apollo laughed loudly .Yes but this was almost too good to be true.**

**Just then their scanners lit up. They spotted what appeared to be a battle. **

**"Captain its Seth. We got a battle on our scanners. It seems the cylons are engaged. It reads a fire star sir?" **

**" I see it. Sammy, Seth Starbuck let's go check it out. It appears someone from one of your other fleets is in trouble. "The vipers and Jaguars and Stingrays moved in for a closer look.**

**"Launch. We need to drive the cylons back" Jashua called **

**Xenia moved the Rycon in. her fighters launching to help her husband. She smiled the cylons were truly stupid. They fallen for the trick hook line and sinker. Even now reinforcements raved to join the battle. This lone base ship was history. **

**"Apollo my Lord. I picking up a battle star?" Starbuck shouted. **

**" I am contacting them on Alpha channel. Seth ,Sammy go tell the fleet. Starbuck and I will check this out" **

**" Sir, Respectfully that Fire Stars THE KOBOL 's SWORD. It's my uncles ship. I want to be certain he's ok." **

**"Alright Seth. Starbuck that leaves you. GO home and tell my father." Starbuck started to protest but changed his mind. Apollo be ok with his cousins guarding his back. He turned hit his turbos and took off, **

**They moved in attacking the rear flank of the cylons. The trio blasted 4 raiders before they realized they been tagged from behind. **

**" Samuel .Seth I am heading for that Battle star. See if you can raise Kobal's Sword." **

**"Starbuck to Galactica emergency transmission" Starbuck began to send details back to the fleet. He just hoped they would pick it up. **

**Apollo flew in low switching to Alpha channel. he wondered who was in command of this Ghost ship. He flew by the Name plate RYCON. He shook his head wondering how many more "Ghost Battle stars " show up. **

**On board the Rycon Xenia got word of the incoming colonial vipers and Stingrays. Clearly they were an advanced patrol." Go to ALPHA channel. I want to contact those vipers." She ordered **

**On the Kobal's Sword Jashua had a similar thought." Raise those stingrays. I think the First fleets close and maybe even the Galactica." **

**The Stingrays landed On Kobal's Sword. The pilots were immediately escorted to the bridge. **

**Uncle you look well. "Lt. Samuel said **

**"As do you. Are those vipers with you? And where did that other one go?" **

**"To the Fleets Sir. Starbuck went to tell Commander Adama and Noah we found you and That other Battle star?" Seth answered.**

**"Starbuck to the Galactica Emergency transmission." Lord Starbuck thought they are going to think I have been smoking plant vapors. The Rycon? Who'd have thought. Poor Commander Kronous never knowing his ship made it. Starbuck pushed that thought aside as he got an answered from Adama himself. **

**" Starbuck this is Commander Adama. What's wrong where are the others and why are you coming in full turbos?" **

**" Sir we found more Spartans. They are under Cylon attack." **

**" Get me Cain and Noah. "Adama ordered. he send help at once. **

**Starbuck landed and raced for the bridge. No way he was announcing on an open channel that they found the RYCON. Commander Adama meet him half way there.**

**Starbuck slide to a halt." Sir you are not going to believe this..." **

**Cain and their strike group of Fire Stars set out to join the battle. However when they arrived they found the combines Spartan fleets and RYCON warriors were merely mopping up raiders. He looked at his view screen and shouted****" By the Lords of Kobol how that happen?"**

**His crew looked at him in shock as he burst out laughing. It seemed that the Pegasus was not the only ship to escape the cylons. He grinned 3 battle stars and as he looked out more Fire Stars and assorted ships then he could have dreamed of. He just hoped Adama and Noah did not die of shock. He was used to doing the impossible it never occurred to him that someone else would do the same. **

**"Starbuck are you sure? The Rycon was lost over 15 yearns ago?" **

**"I swear Sir. I did not believe it. I almost fell out of my viper. It was a bigger shock then seeing the Pegasus all those yearn ago. Sir we got 3 battle stars." Starbuck was grinning like a brand new Cadet. Luck the Starbuck Luck was spreading. Adama stood there stunned as he returned to the bridge. He quickly ordered the fleet to follow Commander Cain's strike group. Miracles ... He was beginning to wonder if maybe they had the Strength to return to the Colonies. His grin matched his adopted son's. It suddenly occurred to him that they now have a fleet larger than the one they had in the last 20 yearns. Oh lord they could attack now. He wondered who commanded the Rycon. Was it a Colonial or someone else? **

**Apollo landed on the RYCON and was quickly escorted to the bridge. He was shocked to see a woman giving orders and that many of the crew was a mix of races and tribes. Clearly the ship was still Colonial controlled but they had found allies. **

**Xenia turned and spotted Apollo." Welcome. Are you from the Pegasus or Galactica?" She asked Apollo was stunned that she knew about them." My husband brought us news of your fleets joining. He in Command of THE KOBOL'S SWORD. Commander Jashua. How fares the other fleet? Do you need assistance?" **

**"Apollo Strike Colonel Apollo of the Battle star Galactica. Commanded By Adama. The fleet safe and joined with the Asguard. So what happened here?" **

**" We needed fuel and supplies so we took it." Xenia replied. **

**Alpha channel went off. Apollo looked thinking he was glad for the distraction. Commander Xenia reminded him of Cain. Lord what did they do to deserve such a thing. He did not know whether to be happy or annoyed. **

**"Commander we have a man calling himself Cain on the line. " **

**" I will take it." She said **

**Back in the fleet the news spread quickly. They had meet up with Commander Jashua's fleet. It seemed that many families would soon be united. On Unicom Adama announced they were going to join them along with another Colonial ship.**

**"People of the fleet I have news. We will soon be joining our fellow Colonials. As hard as it is to believe we will be joining the Azguard Spartan Fleets and the Battle star RYCON" Shock went through the fleet. Even more then when they had found the Pegasus. **

**Tigh had been drinking a java when the announcement came through. He snipes up his drink coughing." Get me Commander Adama. "He could not believe it. The Rycon. He wondered. His godson Mathis had been stationed on that ship. Perhaps he had family left after all. Hope sprung forth. **

**Maya raced to the bridge. She heard the news. She just prayed Jashua was safe. And what about the twins. She knew they stayed with Apollo. **

**Captain Mathis joined Apollo and Commander Xenia on the bridge. He was a tall Leo with handsome features and striking blue eyes. He heard Apollo say he was from the Galactica. A smile lit his face as he wondered if his uncle was on board. He was Tigh' s youngest nephew and lie his uncle had defied the family and become a Colonial warrior. However unlike Tigh he had support from his God Father. **

**" Commander we destroyed the last of the raiders and that base ship done for. We secures all but 2 takers. I am afraid the tin heads hit their own." He said with disgust." We enough fuel to spare now." **

**Xenia smiled pleased with the report" Mathis did you not have family on the Galactica?" As always concerned for her crew. **

**" Yes ma'am. My Uncle was the second in Command Colonel Tigh?" **

**Apollo smiled brightly." Well He not on board now. He has his own command. It's Commander Tigh now and He going to be glad to see you." **

**" Adama is it true? The RYCON? How when and what is going on." An excited Tigh demand forgetting proper procedures in his excitement. **

**Adama grinned please to see Tigh so animated. He just hoped Mathis was alive it be crushing to find out he was gone." I've no idea. We are contacting them now. Care to join me in the welcoming Party?" **

**" Try to stop me Adama I on my way. Have my viper fueled and Sub Commander you have the bridge." **

**Commander Cain Landed on the Rycon. he could not believe he was doing so. For the first time he understood how Apollo and Starbuck must have felt all those yearns ago. He half expected old Kronous to appear. Instead he was greeted by Apollo and A young woman. A young Woman wearing the rank of a Commander. He turned as he heard another ship land. The canopy popped and a Spartan warrior jumped out. He walked straight past Cain to the Commander. "Mission accomplished my dear. We got a base ship to salvage." He winked at Apollo who suddenly realized Cain been ignored on purpose. He fought to suppress his amusement. **

**Cain waited feeling annoyed an amused at the same time. **

**"Welcome to the Battle Star RYCON. I am Xenia Commander of this ship. This rude gentleman is my mate Commander Jashua of the Azguard Spartan fleet." **

**Jashua turned grinning and said" Sorry about that. I was just eager to see my wife. " **

**Cain chuckled. It had been a long time since anyone besides Adama tried to put him in his place. He found he liked these 2 a lot. **

**"Cain Commander of the Battle star Pegasus." He**** held out his hand. It was immediately gripped in a firm handshake. **

**" It seems we have much to discuss. The other Commanders are on their way here. Commander do you have news. My Father Commander Kronous is he in your fleet?" Xenia asked **

**Cain's smile faded. He hated that man but he had no desire to tell his long lost daughter that her father was dead. Murdered by mutineers. He looked at Apollo who said nothing. ****" Adama will be here soon Xenia. I think I will let him explain. I was not with the fleet at the time..."**

**Xenia froze and tears formed. Her father was gone. Jashua held her as her tears flowed. what had she expected he been an older man... Then the destruction. She wept. **

**Tigh and Adama landed with the others Apollo walked to him and quickly explained. Adama's heart broke. He knew his mentor have been overjoyed to learn his daughter lived. What of her Mother? He walked over and said." I am sorry Xenia. I am Adama. Your father was a good man and a great warrior. One we shall always miss." **

**Jashua looked up and started. Seeing Adama for the first time. He looked and saw Noah and Maya as well. Now he had bad news to give. But why did Noah and Adama appear so alike? **

**Maya looked at her brother and turned to Noah. The silent message had been sent. She teared up and her husband held her. Grief for the moment overshadowed joy. As families realized their loses and blessings. Mathis spotted Tigh and ran to embrace him. Tigh smiled unable to hide his joy despite the grief all around him. He had living family. "Mathis Thank the Lords Of Kobol!" **

**The group retired to Xenia's Chambers. She handed around glasses and Jashua opened a bottle of Ambrosia. He raised his glass " To our families lost and United. Long may the Children of Kobol Live." The glasses rose and all drank to the friends and family they had and lost. **

**Noah hated to turn the subject but they needed to know" When did you find the RYCON? How many are with you Jashua. We will need to know to join our fleets." **

**" I have two fleets and then there the RYCON and her fleet. They allied themselves with reemits of the Delphi an and Hazari empires. The fleet has over 50 vessels. Added to our 200 plus."Jashua explained.**

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 27**

**"Are the ships in your fleet Warships or Civilian commander?"**

"We have both commander Cain but I would say 2/3 have some defenses or military capacity." Jashua explained.

Adama and Noah looked at each other. Cain looked ready to leap for joy. Xenia noticed and smiled. It seemed she found an ally.

"Commander Xenia I like to get a list of your personal. Many like Tigh may still have family on your ship? "There is no objection to this is there?" Adama asked.

"Sire Adama I hate to say this but we only had a skeleton crew. Most of the people here are descendants as I am of the original crew. Captain Mathis and I are among the oldest remaining. Most of the others have perished keeping us safe. However I will get you the list

Adama sighed and nodded_. At least Tigh found a reason to smile_.

All throughout the Colonial fleet there was joy. Sire Uri walked among the people and smiled broadly_. He like Adama and Cain were more then shocked to learn the Rycon had been found ad was fling with a fleet. He been on the council at the time she been reported lost. They had sent teams to look for her. However there had been no trace. He was however grateful. A 3 rd Battle star was more then they could ever have hoped for. Now for the first time he was really feeling Safe. He just kept reminding himself however that there was a dangerous enemy just waiting to jump them. _

Tigh Walked with Mathis and they talked. The news was even better then he had expected. His godson had married and had three children. The oldest boy he was pleased to learn had been named after him. He was so proud. The young man now 13 yearns old and stood tall and said he was going to be a warrior. Tigh been both proud and saddened at that though of this young man following in his father's and his footsteps.. He could tell Mathis shared his feelings. The two men walked on the Rising Star and were headed to meet the rest of the family. Tigh could hardly wait to introduce them all to Commander Adama.

Adama walked the crowd answering questions but really just wanting to find Tigh and relax. Eve had already joined Mathis wife and the ladies had warned the men not to be late. Adama considered what this all meant. _They now had a large military force. A military force large enough to return and give the Cylons a fight for their worlds. He was for the first time uncertain what to do. He pushed the thoughts away and decided to enjoy the night. He would enjoy the news because really how many more miracles were they likely to receive. _

Jashua sat beside Maya as she wept. In her heart she had known she never again see her father. Yet the news still hurt. To learn he had been murdered was worse. She was racked with guilt.  
" I know what you are feeling Maya. It was his decision to send us away. He knew what was coming. He wanted us all safe. There is by now another fleet. One commanded by a man called Micah. He has the remnants of our people. From what I learned he is headed to the colonies. We really must follow him. You have read the note. I sorry I do not have Fathers faith in this man. We may need him but I not sure I trust him. We must get to our people and keep them safe."

"Jashua, how can you feel so badly about this situation? If we find him he is their leader. If he defeated Paulas then he is strong man. I am not so sure I like the idea of any of you challenging him. If you win then what would happen? He has done no legal wrong. In fact we owe him for avenging Father. He has taken on a hard thing. It must have been a nightmare to evacuate. From what you said he saved almost all of them. Will we join him what would you have us do?"

"What ever it is it will be a risk. I think he right however. We must regain the Colonies. My instincts tell me he from there despite the elaborate story father's told us. Who knows perhaps this Micah has a plan a way to win." Jashua sighed. _He had to agree he really did not want to challenge the man who saved their people. At least not until he had a reason to believe he was a danger to them._

Adama meet Tigh and Mathis and they all joined the ladies. It seemed that tonight the grief was set aside. Adama smiled realizing it had been yearns since he really sat down to just relax. No family besides Eve. He grinned feeling carefree and young. Eve sipped her drink. She really liked Mathis wife Rommi. The Lady had a good head on her shoulders. Delphian she was non military. However she was an agro expert. Eve knew she get along great with Maya.  
--

"Ah Sis, why does this Commander Adama look like your husband Noah?" Jashua had been wanting to know that since he first saw the man?

"I believe it is actually the other way around. Noah is Adama's brother."

Jashua was stunned. "How the hell did that happen?"

Maya shrugged "We are not exactly certain."

Athena walked over to her husband to be who was deep in thought." What is wrong my love?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. We now can drive the cylons back. Did you see it? Another Battle star, we have moved the fleet it is well guarded. Soon we can go on the offensive." Athena sighed. She half expected this. The idea was exciting and freighting at the same _time. She wanted to regain her home worlds yet part of her did not want to see the mess the Cylons created. Like Apollo she really had no desire to face any survivors. It was cowardly and not worthy but she was afraid they hate them. For many yearns they put the ones they left behind out of their minds. A necessity to stay sane they had to put the survival of the fleet first. It left no time to consider those left behind. In that way there was madness.. How was it going to be to go back and face their defeat. To see burnt out homes and cities_?

"Commander Cain will want to lead the way. I agree we must attack but I think we need a secure base of operations first. Call me old fashion but I would rather not fight an offensive war defending all theses civilians." Aries replied.

_Athena smiled Aries was a warrior but like her father he did think of those under his care and protection. Athena admired and respected Cain but he had a hell for Hades attitude that was not consistent with protecting Civilians. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Roma was delighted to have joined the other fleets. She still had good friends amongst their crews. _It had been a great joy to show off her new children. Atraies was in his element. Having been assigned to evaluate the new fleet's technology was like putting a child in a candy store.. He had to say he was impressed with the modifications they had made. He offered a few suggestions and got a few him self. It was a lot of fun to explore new technology. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Zeus wanted to groan in frustration. _They now were better defended that was true however they also needed to find more fuel and supplies. He shook his head. Well at least they gained a new refinery ship and several more_ _tankers_. He immediately sent out patrols to scout for more tylium.

ddddddddddddddddd

Dane was ecstatic. He found an old friend on the Rycon. He had been a scout at the time of the Rycon's Disappearance. _Now a full Colonel and the chief engineer he was clearly found a new life. Dane and he traded stories and it was good to be able to just unload. Rothor understood Dane as few had. They had been true friends despite or maybe because of their rank deference's. For the first time since he been captured Dane was able to be totally and brutally honest. He knew his friend take his secrets to the grave. Rothor let his friend vent. He knew that Dane despite appearances had been near the breaking point. He was just glad to be there for him. Dane in turn was able to listen about the horrors he been through. How he been forced to seal friends in a contaminated area to save the Ship. no one ever know that that single act had cost him his since of humanity. Dane understood. He to been forced to make impossible choices. The 2 downed a several large bottles of grog. In the morning they would move on. Forgetting they ever cried out their hearts. Refreshed and ready to Battle once more. Sometimes friendship was about forgiveness and forgetfulness. It was wonderful to have found total acceptance no matter what. _

Dane looked at his old friend "Thank you. I appreciate you letting me vent. I have been so afraid to just go get drunk..."

"I know what you mean. I was always was afraid if I started to drink to forget would never stop." Rothor said "I felt like I betrayed them. They were my friends and I had to let them all die."

"No...They would understand now I think." Dane said. "The ship always has to come first."

"I hope they found peace."

"They have." Dane said totally confident in that at last Rothor for the first time let go of his guilt.

Rother smiled as they sipped their drinks.

tttttttttttttttttttttt

Tilia ran to Zac. _She was so happy. She had been talking to the medics on the Rycon. They found a way to regenerate the nerves in the human body. It meant Zac could be _healed.

Zac was stunned. _He never thought he would get better. He whooped for joy. He could fly again. Fight the Cylons head on. He swung his wife around. Her smile faded as she suddenly realized what it would mean_.

"Thank you. I would never have checked. However , I will not be going into a viper for some time. Maybe I will only request reserve status. I actually find that I am enjoying bridge duty really Cara."

Tilia looked at him hugging him." I fell in love with a warrior sac. I knew the deal. But What ever you decide I will support you."Seeing the truth in her eyes Zac made a decision. _He would get his hand fixed if possible. Relearn to fly. However he meant what he said. He was going to remain a bridge officer. He found it challenging and rewarding. He had enough excitement in his life. He had a family to care for and that was the difference. He would train and be a reserve pilot but he no longer had the burning desire to take on a hundred raiders all by himself. He had grown beyond that. Zac no longer felt the burning desire to outdo Apollo or even Athena. He now wanted his own command. That was his goal_ _now_. He hugged his wife and led her to a table.

"Well Jashua he was called the living legend even before the Rycon was lost." Xenia said "But he is not risking my ship. I just got her airborne again."

Adama laughed and smiled _he could see Xenia and Cain clashing. A good thing both was already sealed. Because if they ever got along he be in trouble because to aggressive officers would be hard to handle._

"Yes, Jashua I am Adama younger brother. We are not exactly sure how it happened. The best we can figure is that we are 1/2 brothers. However the DNA is a direct match. We were as shocked as you are now. However it has made our lives easier. We become good friends and I trust him with my life. I believe he feels the same. So now that you have joined us the fleets are even more secure. However Commander Cain had a glint in his eye. That usually means he wants to attack."

"Well Xenia shares that view. She shoots first asks questions latter. Is he any good?"

Noah and Maya burst out laughing.

Dara entered the room and headed to join her family. She heard the last remark. _She would have to tell Diana that Jashua said that. Here friend would get a kick out of it._

Diana and Cain had skipped the celebration. She prepared a private one for just the two of them. He smiled and ate the meal thinking. _His mind racing at when and where to attack the Cylons first, He was considering what place would be the most devastating fort them_. Diana allowed him that during dinner.

However once it was through she slid next to him and said. "You my love are off duty. The Cylons will be there in the morning you promised me tonight."

Cain started looked up and all thoughts of attacking or the Cylons fled. He took her hand. _He had to hand it to her she gotten his attention. Where had she found that robe and nightly? Well he was human after all. She was right Cylons could wait. It was good to be human and to have found a reason to live again._

Micah and Mira walked hand in hand. The moonlight shines in on them. He loved this room. He had it built on a whim. So he could look out at the stars. A private place for his lady and himself was a luxury he did not mind taking. He chuckled well as private as he could make it. He allowed the astro dome to be used by others but for tonight it was theirs. Wine soft music and each other was all that he needed for the moment. He felt safe secure and at peace. _He would retake the colonies and gift his children and wife with a safe home to live in._

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Poseidon chuckled as Zeus complained. _You would think they lost ships instead of gaining them. In his mind life was good. Soon they could raid the Cylons. He not been so happy in yearns. He missed the action. It was all the better that they could destroy the enemy with no guilt. Cylon's had no souls_.

MMMMMMMMMMMmm

Micah moved the fleet forward. They were now nearing the outskirts of the Delphian empire. He absently wondered if there were any humans left alive here.

"Launch patrols and keep a sharp eye out. The Cylons have colonized several of the Delphian systems." His flight crews launched. Mira stood beside him. She could feel the tension pouring from his body. He really hated this. He was afraid of being found out. Yet for her and her people he was going forward.

"Sir we have a long range scan the Cylons are attacking a small convoy of ships."

"Well we can not have that can we. Send in the Stingrays and Jaguars. I do not want the Cylons to know we are here. Commander Peterus move up and in. I think we can trick them. The raiders will run to you to refuel. Stay at the edge of their range." _Petrus realized it was a brilliant tactic. He would just pull back and the raider would run out of fuel. Then they would have live fire target practice. _

"Yes Sir. Shall I launch the hammer heads?" He asked.

Micah smiled _Hammer Heads the new designation for the converted Cylon raiders. Yes it would be interesting. They could move in and destroy the raiders before they realized what was happening._

"Yes wonderful Idea commander. However warn our people not to shoot them. Oh and keep our conventional forced between them and the convoy. Stay back no need for them to accidentally target you. "Peters groaned suddenly realizing why Micah not wanted the Base ship to command.

"Yes sir thanks for reminding us." He said

Micah lol with genuine amusement. He almost wished Lucifer was here to see this. Strangely enough he sometimes missed that treacherous IL.  
"Move us in closer Lt. However stay out of their scanner range. Launch when ready sends in the scorpions to cover the Hammer Heads."

The ships all launched engaging a startled cylon raiding party. The Base ship transmitted a call for them to come and refuel as they were launching relief ships. The Raiders unaware of the true allegiance of the base ship headed for it. The Hammer Heads launched as if to replace the raiders low on fuel. Commander Peterous began to pull back as he saw the scorpions. The Commander was brilliant. The raiders would see why they were retreating. He almost felt bad for them. As the raiders raced to get fuel the Stingrays and Jaguars engaged them while sending a friendly hello to the Convoy. They were surprised to receive a friendly greeting. It seemed the Delphians were glad of the help.

The cylons never mental giants on a good day fell for the trap. The Hammer Heads moved in and blasted the raiders. The squadron suffered only minor damage and that was actually from pilot error. Red faced they flew home. Micah smiled as he greeted the Commander of the Delphi Battle cruiser DAWN LIGHT.

"Welcome to KOBOL VENGENCE. All humans are welcome here. "Yantis the Commander of the Delphian convoy bowed in gratitude.

"We thank our new friends. Are you from the Colonies? We were told they were destroyed?"

Micah paled a little but smiling said" I am Micah Commandant of the Azgard Amazonian people. We are sons and Daughters of Kobol but I alone have been to the colonies. That was yearns ago as a free trader. However, we learned of their plight and are going to help them if we can. Our own worlds like Kobol are gone. We hope to help rebuild the Colonies and take the Cylon worlds. You are welcome to join our quest. We have room for more."

It sounded like conquest to Yantis. However he had no problem with the idea of deposing cylons. He agreed tentatively to join the protection of the large hums fleets. He realized for the first time in Yearns there was a human taskforce large enough to engage the cylons at will. He smiled the idea warming his battle wary heart.

Yantis joined Peterus and Micah in his office. He had gotten permission to create a formal alliance. He was glad for defending their small convoy had been a nightmare. There has never enough food or fuel. He had little problem following a man who clearly despised the Cylons as much as he did.

It had been 3 cycles since the RYCON and her convoy joined the fleet. Cain was highly impatient. He wanted to begin hunting the Cylon.

**"Adama we have a bigger war fleet then ever. 3 full Battle stars and over 20 fire stars not to motion the groups. Surely you all can see we must attack." **He pounded his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

Noah rose and answered as exasperated as his brother." Commander Cain we will not risk our people. We need more information. As of now we have the advantage. However we are all guarding civilian ships over 300. "

Raising his hand to silence Cain he said." I want to find Commandant Micah. 4 battle stars and the other fleets. We are able to colonize a planet to secure our people, Have a base of operations and Strike at will. Consider what 4 Battle stars could mean Cain. We could attack at 4 different locations making it impossible for the Cylons to defend themselves. I for one think it be poetic justice."

Cain paced and considered. He had to admit the plan had merit. However he wanted action.

**"**So who gets to go looking for Micah? Who is he by the way? Why is he in command?" Cain questioned

"Micah is my father's Younger brother. Maya said. "He was pirate and a bastard of the first order, a very dangerous and dark personality. I mean that he cold calculating and been gone from our people since I was a child. He was however coldly brilliant and charismatic. He and My father clashed over policy and so he left. We know, know he went to and traded amongst the colonies. He is what we called a free trader."

Cain grinned at that description _the man was a smuggler then._

**"**SO why was he chosen to take over?"

Jashua rose "Because he was, is more then a match for Paulus and his master Metoshopolies. Commandant Able knew Micah could be ruthless in obtaining his goals. Where as I or even Noah had never developed such a razors edge."

--

Tigh and Tolan were relaxing and talking. So far they buried all past rivalries. The fact that they now each had their own command seemed to ease the competitive burden they had. "I can not believe my godson survived. It was a miracle." Tigh said.

"Yes it is. I was even more shocked to see Delany. She was a sight for sore eyes. I thought my sister was gone forever. The last of my family being alive was a miracle. I find it highly ironic that THE RYCON did basically want the PEGASUS did. However they had fewer choices in it."

"True. Tolan did you ever in your wildest dreams think we find a third Battle star?"

"Tigh I never expected to see another colonial warrior. We meet a few strays in old out posts and many joined us but mostly the only other humans were Delphians or pirates. But another battle star no way. The RYCON I swear I almost fell out of my seat."

"Well now you have some idea on how we felt when the PEGASUS showed up. Here is to Ghost Ships. May we find nine more with full crews."

Tolan raised his glass. _He was sure that never happen but it was a good toast._ The men talked quietly recalling fallen comrades. Both finally had a chance to grieve.

EDIT Thursday, October 23, 2008


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Lost Tribes

Part 28

Dara walked into the briefing. She went to Maya and whispered something. Maya smiled and nodded. Yes she baby-sits tonight. Dara sat down and listed as Commander Cain took a report on the various squadrons' battle readiness. Her squadron was off duty so she intended to spend quality time with her mate. She also arranged a luxury suite on the Rising Star. With all that was going on she was not sure Noah recalled their anniversary.

Cain glared. He had seen Noah. He have been more then a match for anyone. He filed the report in the back of his mind. Something felt wrong.

Atraies stood up ready to give his report on the ships of the fleet. He could not believe what they had done to him. Making him chief engineer for the entire fleet. He even got a promotion. His wife still officially out ranked him but he was now a commander as well. He had however insisted his ship remain his base. He was not leaving Roma to raise their children alone.

--  
Dana and Thor were in her quarters. They were sitting in bed watching a vid. It was a comedy about how 2 people switched bodies. However neither was watching it. They were to busy enjoying their time alone.

"I am so glad you invited me here. I've missed you these last few cycles. I have been thinking. Dana we should get sealed. We have more time together and I want to be with you." Dana could not believe what she was hearing. She kissed Thor and whispered "When my love?"

In the life center Cain waited. It was something he did poorly. Today was the day. He could feel it. He was going to be allowed back on flight status. He itched to get into a viper. It had been to long. Diana entered the room. She was examining the scans. She had no reason anymore to keep her love from a viper. Only the fact that he cared about her kept him out so far. As much as she hated the idea Cain was fit to fly. In fact the old daggits was in better shape then men half his age. She blushed at that thought. Cain caught it and smiled. He knew she was thinking of last night. Diana made him feel like he was 30 again. He waited determined not to demand his release. He wondered if she could truly appreciate his restraint.

"Well Commander It appears you are fit for flight duty." Cain slid off the table and swung her around. He was very happy. He would never be happy not being able to fly." I love you and thank you." Diana smiled a bit sad now. She worried because Cain thought him invisible. Why did she have to fall for such a daredevil?

"Lt, I want those cadets run through another set of Sims. We will be facing Cylons again soon. They have to leer to react not think. Thinking too much out there can get a pilot killed." Commander Eve chastised the latest batch of cadets was good but they were over thinking things. "Run Omega 3 sim." The Simulation tech looked up in shock. It was a sim for advanced warrior. One that even the Commanders had a hard time beating. He did however do it. Not willing to argue. He just hoped those poor cadets were ready.

Maya visited her brother's agro ships. They were requesting assistance on the new hydroponics system. She smiled. The Head of the ships ago department Jayla was an old friend.

"Sorry to pull you away Maya but we seem to be having a problem integrating the systems. We can not seem to regulate the temperatures properly." Jayla explained.

"No problem. We had a similar thing happen. The Colonials are a bit more advanced in agro production. What we need to do is adjust the thermal regulator to 1/2 its normal input. Then reroute the steam from the engines here through the filter to here… I know it sounds insane but it works. Saves fuel and increases the temps but 30 kelton. This is used for creating a tropical climate to use for our people."

"All right. I trust you on this. So, how are you my friend? I hear you have new children? How did that happen?"

Maya laughed. "You know Noah asked Dara and I the same thing. Actually he conned me. Dara 's children were a major surprise. We are having a lot of fun though. I never have made it through without her help. We each take turns watching the children. It allows us time with Noah. You know Jayla I happier then I ever thought possible. Especially since Jashua arrived and with a new family as well."

"Yes his sealing took us all by surprise. We found Xenia to be wonderful however. The RYCON is amazing. It took every ounce of power the Fire stars had to raise her. But lord it was an amazing site to see. Then she ripped apart a base ship." Jayla said" Made it well worth the effort. I was so curious to see these colonies. It was tempting to stay on Attila but I knew the fleet need me. Your brother was amazing giving us all a chose. Now I glad air stayed. Just think 12 whole new worlds. Not to mention the Cylon worlds."

"True. But remember the colonies belong to the 12 tribes. I think we should plan on settling on Cylon worlds. It will be more peaceful." Maya said.

"I do not care where. Any suitable planet or moon will do. I am just glad I did not see our worlds explode."

Maya nodded agreeing 100. They had been lucky in that respect.

Micah cheered loudly. He could not believe the game. The Fleet was barely keeping up. He never dreamed he ever see much less truly enjoy triad again. He had forgotten the simple pleasure of 4 men struggling to win. he laughed and cheered. He did not even mind that the Delphian teams won tonight. It was worth it to watch. He handed over a bottle of Ambrosia to Yantis. The bet on the game. "Come My friend let us go. Dinners on you my friend , since I have supplied the drinks."  
Yantis roared and followed. He really liked this man. Peterus was right Micah was an enigma.

The three men sat down to dinner. They had been relaxing earlier now was the time to discuss the business at hand.

"Peterus, Yantis my friends I have been considering our mutual problem. We have a large fleet and could attack any number of Cylon out posts. However I am afraid that would alert them to our presence. What I propose we do is seek out the other 2 fleets. Our united forces would well be able to overwhelm any Cylon fleet. I'm concerned about the risks to our civilians." Micah explained

"Micah Surely we can hide them?" Peterus suggested

"We could. However we have to leave a large number of ships to defend them. It would not be like protous. That place was naturally defensible with the asteroid belts. Added to it the Cylons believing they destroyed it. What we need to is the ability to leave the weaker ships safe and still attack in force. All the fleets together would have the best chance."

"I agree with the Commandant. I have few of my people left. I must defend them. If we found the other fleets we have more ships then any human fleet ever had. Then I feel safe attacking the Cylons. I wish to decimate them but not at the risk of leaving what left of our people unguarded." Yantis agreed  
Peterus conceded the point but how were they going to find the others. When they were traveling away from the colonies?  
--

Dara grinned. Noah was in a good mood. That was surprising considering. However she did not care what caused it. She reserved a table on the Star of Agelon. It might not be as fancy as the Rising Star but then it was also less noisy and a heck of a lot more private. Her friend had secured a room with a view and a  
bottle of vintage wine. She had her husband for the next 12 centars all to herself. Life was good.

Noah held his wife as they danced. He was surprised she arranged this. Yet pleased as well. They all had been working hard. He felt guilty for neglecting his wives. Yet they both seemed to understand. The band was excellent and dinner soon be served in their room. He wondered when Maya planned her turn.

Cain strapped in. Diana had finally cleared him. He was going on patrol. He felt like a cadet again. He waited for launch control.

Tigh ran his crew through the battle drill again. They had to be faster. His ship had to be able to supply support at once.

"Cadets, you are all fine warriors. This simulation was designed to make you reach inside and pull a bit more out. You all been taught to think and analyze. A Jaguar is more then just a ship. It becomes a part of you. You must feel it and react. Like the animal it named for fluid and quick." Commander Eve Explained. Zee was sitting on a chair and playing with the joystick. No one bothered with him for he could not damage anything. He hit the start simulation button. With in a micron he was having fun blasting Cylons.

"Ah Commander Eve"

"Yes Sgt what is it?"

"The boy ah... he just beat every warrior here on the Sims. The Omega series that is impossible."

Eve stood stunned.

Eve looked at the boy. Once more he had stunned them all. What was he that he was so naturally more? For the first time she was worried. Until he said.

"Bad things go boom." Sounding like the child he was.

Eve realized then he considered the sim a game. Not a life and death test. A computron children's game. Zee had no way to understand what it was.  
She burst out laughing it made sense. Apollo and Sheba been playing Star fighter with him. He thought this was just another version of his game.

Eve watched as Zee went through another simulation. To him it was all a game. He reacted without thought or emotion. She had the session recorded to show here cadets. This is what they had to learn to do. To fight without worry anger or fear.  
Fortunately the Helmet did not show who was fling the simulation. To the cadets it looks like a regular warrior.

Zee played the game laughed and having fun. He liked this game better then the one Sheba shown him. That one had been too easy.

Micah launched his viper. It had been yearns since he been so alone and fling. It was peaceful and relaxing. Then from nowhere he heard a loud noise. Lights flashed around and he passed out. His last thought was he was going to pay for all his sins now.

Maya smiled. All the children were sound asleep. They all eaten gotten their baths and went down with little difficulty.  
"Thanks for the help RoAnn. How are you feeling?"

RoAnn sat down. She had been afraid of this question. Physically she was well. Mentally she still felt like a freak. Only Rorke's loving support had gotten her through. "I'm better Mother. However it feels odd not to limp or have braces any more. I can run and jump. Do you know I can now qualify to fly a fighter?" Maya paled at the thought of an other child in the cockpit.

"So are you joining the squadrons then?"

"I am a doctor Mother. However, I think I will learn to fly. Just because I always wanted to. If I have to be a mechanical freak then there has to be some upside. Rorke's said it does not matter but I feel less human now."

Maya wished there was an easy answer. However she just listened as RoAnn poured our fears and dreams. In the end that was the most important thing to do. To listen and give love and support. Rorke had insisted on setting a date. Maya was glad for it was the thing that made RoAnn feels the most alive.

"RoAnn you are not a freak. Is Rorke? You and I both know they reconstructed his hand."

"Mother reconstructions one thing. But I am a machine. My legs are no longer real." RoAnn said.

Maya embarrassed her sobbing daughter. She understood her anger and fear." Darling you are still you. In fact you are stronger for this. Just think of all you now can do. You saved those warriors. Had you had what you called Human legs they have died. Would you really want that? And RoAnn there no pain right? Surely that's' a good thing. No more drugs to help you cope. "

RoAnn nodded maybe her mother was right after all. But it still hurt. "I know mother but I ...  
She could not explain. It was just scary everything had changed. She felt like it was a dream and she wake up. Then be a cripple again. How could she explain that fear? Or the fear that one day Rorke would want a real woman.

Rorke was very sore. He still was not back to full fitness. However considering how close he comes to death he not complains. He looked down at his healing body. RoAnn had preformed a miracle and at great cost to herself. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Yet he sensed she was pulling away. He was frustrated by this. He needed advice but was unsure who to ask. Then he Saw Dr. Cassiopeia from the Galactica. Maybe she could help. He heard she once been a socilator and they been trained to help people work though mental torments.

"Doctor Can I have a moment of your time please?"

Cassiopeia turned and smiled." Of course how can I help you Major Rorke? "Rorke's sense of relief was great.

"Doctor I need some advise."He sat down and motioned for Cassiopeia to do as well" I need to know how I can help RoAnn. She still resisting. I was hoping maybe you could talk to her? I know you have really good skills in helping people in trauma. I know it's a lot to ask but I do not know how to help her. "

Cassiopeia considered the request. She was actually flattered that the Major considered her skills special. Many in the Colonial society had often looked down at her former profession. However it was clear that their sister society did not. She weighed the value of her help and if she could get through to RoAnn." Major I can talk to her. No promises. But I will try."

Relief was clearly evident on his face." Thank you so much. This has shattered her confidence doctor. As a woman, Lord why is beyond me? I have always loved her and always will. I just think she feels less now..."

Cassiopeia sighed. Men they just did not get it. Yet it was clear that the Major was deeply in love. That fact alone made her willing to try. She struggled a long time to make her relationship work. If she could smoothed the path for others she be glad to try. Especially when there was so clearly love on both sides. She had a feeling it was that very love that made RoAnn shy away. A fear that her Love deserved more then she felt she could now give.

Eve watched as the Cadets ran the Sims again. This time she told them to relax and pretend it was a vid game. To her amazement and the other techs the scores improved by 30 percent. Once the Cadets relaxed to enjoy the fight they do better. Another thing they owed their son for. Of course Sims were meant to train the cadets for the life or death battle but perhaps it would not hurt to let them enjoy it a little.

--  
"I think all you can do is giving RoAnn support Rorke. She has to accept the changes she has gone through. I know you love her but her confidence in her as a woman has been shaken. Maybe the best thing you could do is remind her of the fact that she is a woman. I'm sure it will be no hardship for you." Cassie said. Rorke blushed. He always had been private about that part of his life. Yet what the doctor said made sense. She was also correct making love to RoAnn had always been enjoyable. More so now because he did not have to worry about accidentally hurting her injured limb. Maybe that was the key. To love her as before with out care or concern was all he wanted to do. "I will try doctor. Thanks for listening."

"I 'm glad I could offer words of encouragement. Just remember it will take time."

Eve decided they had to have Zee tested. They could no longer pretend he was a normal child. He was very advanced and it seemed unfair not to try to understand what his potential could be. She carried him to Adama's quarters. At the moment he was all children. Zee was tired and cranky in need of a nap on a soft bed with his favorite stuffed toys. Yet for all that he was more. More advanced then they ever suspected.

Adama looked over the plans carefully. He wanted no mistakes. They were heading back into Cylon controlled space. He allowed Cain and his group to take the lead. However he was holding the reigns. There was no way he risk the feet by being careless. His plan was to always keep at least 1 battle star back. The fleet had to come first.

**I can not wait to get out there." Dana said**

"I know what you mean. I have been itching to fly all secton." Thor replied

Thor hit the launch button. It had been a secton or longer since he had a chance just to fly. His new promotion had placed him in a more senior command position. He wondered how anyone could stand not flying every cycle or so.

"Adama, Eve, testing Zee will be a task. The boy can out wit any machine we tried. So far I have been unable to estimate his intelligence level. It is all like a game to him. He has no concept of life or death. Yet he can fly a viper in the sims. Your new son is clearly a genius." Dr. Salik explained "In time he will likely be the most gifted human in the fleet."

"Come on Apollo we are already late." Sheba called as she mounted her viper

Apollo smiled. It had been worth it. "Well its not like Thor and Dana will leave with out us. Besides its not my fault you wanted to-"

Sheba blushed **"Apollo it's an open line Damn it!" **

He just laughed at this as he closed his cockpit. His crew chief Jenny just winked.

"Thor I thought Apollo and Sheba were supposed to join us?" Dana asked**.**

Thor sighed. It was unlike Apollo to be late. Then again they had been out the evening before. Maybe they over slept. He grinned thinking it be fun to tease his cousin. After all turn about was fair play." They probably got distracted." One of the great things about fling with ones future wife was the total honesty. However he was still worried for her safety.

"What could distract Apollo he so focused... Oh Yeh" Dana said blushing. _She suddenly realized what Thor Meant. She could not believe he said that on an open line. _

Thor chuckled and glanced at his scanners" Glad you could join us Apollo. I was thinking you decided to give it a pass."

"Very Funny Major Thor, let's go or we will never hear the end of it." Apollo said

A distinct laughter of the other three pilots came over the com. Apollo smiled. This was going to be an interesting patrol after all. He hit his thrusters taking off. The laughing trio had to hurry to catch up. The two Jaguars flew in perfect formation with the sleek vipers. These mixed patrols were always a lot of fun for all the pilots. Everyone always combating to prove whose fighter was superior.

The patrol was a long one. None of them particularly enjoyed these patrols. However for the fleet's safety they were a necessity. Apollo still could not believe they were returning. He really did not want to. He was afraid to see what was left of their home worlds. The thoughts of all those they been forced to leave behind haunted him. He was about to go into sleep period when his scanner went off.

"Apollo my scanners picked up a large body of ships." Thor called

"I know. Can you tell what they are yet?"

"Commandant we picked up 4 small craft heading toward the fleet at rapid speed." Commander Xenia said.

"Sir should we dispatch a squadron?" Commander Jashua asked

"Launch a viper patrol Commander. They appear to be human two vipers and two Jaguars. It seems the fleet may have found us." Commandant Micah said. His stomach tightened. Could he pull this off? Face Adama and Cain as if he never meets them. Mira came to his side. Gently she squeezed his hand. She knew his fears but vowed to stand by him no matter what.

The Patrol launched. Captain Draco and his Grey Knights were soon upon the patrol.  
Draco: Unidentified Craft this is Captain Draco of the Grey Knights squadron please Identify yourselves?"

"I am Colonel Apollo of Blue squadron from the Battle star Galactica sir."

"Frak in Hades" Micah said. _Apollo of course it would be Apollo why was it never easy. All he needed now was Starbuck and Boomer and maybe Sheba_. He just prayed Able's surgeons were as good as he claimed them to be. He was also grateful he always wore gloves. _No chance of someone gaining his finger prints. The burns that Paulus had inflicted were reason enough to wear them. His fleet knew of the damage to his hands. The surgeons had not been able to heal them. In the end it seemed a small price to pay. He known somewhere deep in his heart he needed an excuse to hide his hands. So he never had let them repair the damage. _

"It will be alright. I 'm sure they did not bring the Cylons. "Mira said wanting the crew to believe that was Micah's concern. No sense having speculation run rift.

"**I hope you are correct. Put the fleet on alert. While I believe these people to be our allies I want to take no chances." Micah ordered.**

Mira smiled he regained control they could do this together. It was clear he knew this Apollo and so she have to be careful. No need to endanger her husband.

The ships landed and were greeted by a security detail. Thor relaxes when he spotted Garion. They had a few classes together at the academy.

"Major Thor is that you?" The security Captain called

"Still playing police man I see." Thor said.

"Yes Sir. Someone has to keep you warriors in line. Commandant Mica wants to see you right away. Commander Jashua and Xenia will be her in around 4 centons." Captain Garion explained.

"Who is Xenia?" Apollo asked. He not heard of this commander.

"Commander Xenia's Commander Jashua's wife. She commands that Battle star the RYCON." Garion said

"THE RYCON Impossible!!" Sheba and Apollo shouted at once. Looking at each other in amazement

"My ship is indeed the RYCON. Who dares to believe her gone?" Xenia demanded.

"The RYCON was destroyed. The only Battle stars to survive were the Pegasus and the Galactica. "Sheba declared. For once Apollo was glad of Sheba's bold defense. Even if she did list her Father' ship first.

Micah flinched. Wonderful both Cain and Adama's children this is crazy. He looked heaven word. I swear someone has a sick sense of humor. However he preceded forward to keep the woman from coming to blows. After all Cain already wanted to kill him. Adama would not t be to pleased either if harm came to their children.

"The Rycon was raised by Commander Jashua and the Kobol's Sword. The Fleet of Fire Stars joined us a few sectatrs ago. I am Commandant Micah. As you can see you are on The Kobol'S Sword. Look out the window and you will see first The Rycon and then my new Battles tar Kobol's Vengeance. We were hoping to somehow find our brothers once more. "Apollo and Sheba looked out the window stunned. Apollo mind was racing. Sheba first thought was four Battle stars her father was going to be ecstatic. Apollo looked at Sheba brooding grin and Groaned. Cain was going to be harder then ever to control. His second thought was they now had a military fleet that surpassed even the one at Cimatar. Maybe just Maybe he had to agree with the unholy delight in Sheba's eyes.

Micah approached the two colonial warriors. He also spotted Thor and his wingman. The boy looked remarkably similar to Apollo. He had quite a shock upon seeing a picture of Noah and his family. Now seeing Apollo and Thor side by side, he was unnerved. However, he knew everything would depend on the next few microns. He took a deep breath and proceeded. Reminding him that no one suspected the truth." Ladies Gentlemen welcome. Commander Joshua was kind enough to invite me to dinner witch is why I am on his ship at this time. Normally I would have had you land on KOBOL'S VENGENCE. I see you are surprised at the name. Do not be. We learned of our brothers and sisters and the cruel betrayal. Commander Peterous brought back images of these Cylons. When I took command I ordered the First Battle star built. She different then what you are used to as she has been designed to hold all fighter craft. We knew we have to leave as our own world destabilized. Where to go became a pressing issue. I decided that we might as well go where we knew there were suitable planets. Our relatives there needed our help and we needed a safe haven. If we found no humans we claim the colonies for our own if we did we help them rebuild and then take the Cylon worlds. None of us minded the thought of them ending up exterminated."

Apollo listened in fascination. He found himself almost liking Micah open frankness. He knew that what they now had was a possibility of retaking the Colonies.

"Sir I'm pleased to have found you. However, we are now overdue back. I like to Contact the GALACTICA and my father Commander Adama. I'm sure Sheba, Thor and Dana like to do the same. Perhaps we could arrange for our 2 fleets to join together. The Cylons would have a hard fight then."

"An excellent Idea cap--Colonel Apollo." Micah answered  
had he almost called me captain? Apollo thought. Well it was an easy mistake he thought suddenly a little uneasy.

Mira now knew for certain Micah knew these people. They would have to be extremely careful. She could tell he was shaken by his near slip. At least Jashua helped.

Commander Jashua stepped into the breach. He might not totally trust Micah but him given his word to help." Thor, Dana it is good to see you both. And Apollo and Sheba welcome. Why do we not head for the bridge? That way you can contact your fleets and we can arrange to merge. After all it will make us a lot harder for the Cylons to hit. I am also eager to see my sister again. "His open friendliness put Apollo at ease. He was just being paranoid. The warriors followed the 3 senior officers to Kobol's swords bridge. What ever else they did Jashua was right they had to let the fleet know they were safe. Sheba looked at Xenia and said" Forgive my bluntness earlier. It just seemed like a miracle to find an other battle star had survived."

"I suppose I can understand the shock. After all we had been believed lost for over 15 yearns. I saddened to hear about the colonies." Commander Xenia replied. She tried to imagine the pain the warriors had suffered. It was hard enough for them and they not been home in over 15 yearns. She listened as Sheba explained about the destruction and how the Pegasus finally found the fleet again. Then how by a miracle they had meet Noah and his exploration fleet. It was an interesting story to be sure. Xenia wondered why Commander Cain had not attempted to return to the colonies. She would have had they had a way to do so. However for the moment she said nothing not wanting to anger their new allies.

Cain entered the Galactica's bridge. He was definitely not happy. He spotted Adama, Zeus, Tyson and Noah already reviewing the star charts. The Patrol was over due. The men looked up and Adama motioned him over.

"Cain can you have Silver Spar ready to launch?" Adama asked. He could fell the tension from Cain. The Pegasus's commander was clearly worried about his daughter. Adama was not about to tell him they could not go out and look for them. He already decided to launch several squadrons to search.

"Just waiting for me to get the go ahead."Cain said**. **_Glad for once he did not have to commit mutiny. _

Noah smiled. Even after all this time he was still surprised at his bothers fondness for the juggernaut. However for once he agreed they needed to find the children.

"Sir we are being hailed" Omega called

"By who?" Adama asked.

"Ah sir... It's fleet com Alpha... The Battle star Rycon Sir?" An incredulous Omega said.

He then saw something he never have believed All the commanders speechless.

**"That is not possible!" Cain exclaimed.**

Adama and Noah exchanged a look**" **Well Cain now you know how we felt when you showed up the first time." Adama said" Omega put the image up so we can see it here at command**."**

The Image of Apollo showed up. Behind him was the rest of the patrol. At his side were Commandant Micah and Commanders Xenia and Jashua.

"By the Lords it is true." Noah said" I think our fleet just grew again my friends."

That Cain thought was an understatement. As he saw the Rycon and then another battle star. An other battle star? Alright this was to strange**" whose Battle star is that one? I do not recognize it?"  
**Then it hit him an other battle star. Cain's face broke out into a wide smile. Adama and Noah looked at each other with pained expressions. They were never going to be able to keep Commander Cain from chasing the Cylons now. Then again, Adama thought with a smile of his own maybe he attacks them himself. They now had more firepower then the colonies had had in almost a 1000 yearns.  
" Gentlemen Lets join this fleet together and then make plans to destroy the Cylon Empire once and for all!"

Cain swung around not believing Adama said that before he could. However he did not mind after all it was a dream come true. A force big enough to knock the pogiees out of the tin cans.

Micah watched as Adama embraced his son. He saw Cain walk up to Sheba. Then he spotted Dane. He was suddenly feeling nostalgic. However he could not share memories for Micah had never met these men. His eyes locked with Noah. He shuddered it was almost like looking into Adama's face. Mira took his hand and pulled him forward "Come husband it time we join then. It is a great day. The 13 tribes are united once more."

"Yes of course. It just seems like a miracle. "The miracle being that no one recognized him as the traitor of the entire human race. He reminded himself he was no longer Baltar. Baltar was dead. He was Micah and he had every right to be here.

The fleet was grieving a celebrating at the same time. The Spartan Amazonians cried for their lost worlds. Yet they rejoiced in being reunited. The Commanders and council were meeting to merge their forces. Commander Cain could hardly wait to check out the brand new Battle star. It looked bigger and more aggressive. He grinned as he saw her squadrons launch in an honor salute. His mind already was making plans to engage the Cylons. 4 battle stars. An old war daggits dream.

Well though Micah at least Cain is distracted and happy. If only I can keep this pretence up. In time we have new memories I can share in.

Micah pretended to listen as a fat Council complained about Noah, Adama and Cain. He merely smiled and nodded. Not arguing but not disagreeing. He knew Adama so well. And Cain, Cain was like a daggits with a chew toy. Wanting to take another bite out of the Cylon Empire. All before chewing the first bite of tin can.

Micah asked to speak to the council "You all do not know me. I am but a single man. A man wanting to live in peace and raise his family. However we are faced with an enemy that hates the very idea of freedom of will. A race that has only one purpose to destroy man. No mercy any quarter. Yet you all  
continually defame your defenders? How can this be? While I am more conservative in my fighting style, I admire a man who can take risks. Commander Cain done wonders given that he has to be careful. What Commander Adama did rescuing this fleet is a miracle? These men should have you kneeling at their feet yet I heard you belittle them for it. If this is what your council of the 12 does I am glad I not a part of it." At least not anymore he thought.

Adama smiled he liked Micah he really did. A part of him distrusted him but he had to admire the mans style. Cain was just glad someone else was putting the council in their place. He lost what little patience he had for them.

"Hear; hear "Cain said "I agree with Micah. You are ungrateful snot rats!!" His fist pounded on the table

The Council of the 12 was speechless. A sight Adama had longed to see. That crack about Baltar had been inspired. The Commanders all left the council room and retired to Adama's Quarters. Soon they began to plan the way they were going to take down the Cylon Empire. Adama watched in fascination as Micah handed him a disk. Cain watched with delight as the data flashed on the screen. It was a listing of all Cylon bases and base ships for 6 quadrants. Adama was once more uneasy. Yet he had no reason to be. Still he would remain alert. He never fully trusts an outsider again.** He grinned as Cain paced like a daggits on a sunspot.  
"Don't worry Cain the Cylons will be there for you to blow up."**

"Well ... It's been over a half yearn since I blew up a base ship." Cain complained.

Dane laughed at the insanity "It is simple Adama he needs his fix. Watching Cylons go boom... I wonder what he will do when they are all gone." Dane teased knowing he was the only one who could get away with it.

Cain paled clearly he never considered a universe without Cylons to blow up. The room roared with laughter as he blushed.

The Imperious Leader was pleased He had a totally new fleet of Base ships. They were bigger and more powerful. His new raiders were twice as fast and carried a 1/3 more firepower. He took command with Lucifer and Spectore joining him. They had enough fire power to at last destroy the pest called man. He moved toward the colonies intent on scorching them completely before hunting down the fleet. The Meager resistance would be crushed. Humanity would be exterminated. The scourged planets would serve as a warning to all who opposed the CYLON EMPIRE.

The council was stunned. They hoped to gain an ally. However, they protested they knew they now had to follow the will of the Battle star Commanders. Cain's stike force was already planning its first raid. They were going to take out Telvar a Cylon munitions facility. The mission was not to destroy it but to capture it in tact. The munitions would then be returned to the Cylons from the gun ports of the Colonial fleet. Commander Tigh and Tolan, Dane and Croft were going to be providing cover support for the fire stars and the Pegasus. Cain was chopping at the bit ready to go even before the plans were finished

The Fleet settled on the planet. It was large enough to provide food and water. The system would make a great place to attack from. It had already been decided they were returning to the colonies. The Cylons were going to face the largest war fleet of humans ever assembled.

Micah watched the triad game with genuine enjoyment. It had been yearns since such simple thing had happened. He gave commentary to Mira as they watched from their boxed seats. She loved seeing him so happy. He was a like anew man. Loving every moment of life. IN the morning however he was going with Cain. They were going to destroy a Cylon base. Mira forced the next day away. Today she would enjoy her husband and ignore the feeling of cold dread.  
She smiled as he seemed to frown over her worry "I just don't understand beloved. It seems like a complicated game. I was never one for sport."

Micah relaxed.

The 4 battle stars and their military fleet moved to the front of the fleet. They were going on the offensive with one goal in mind to take the Cylon base and leave nothing but ruble when they were done.

"Commander Dane, Commander Tigh and Commander Croft I need you to keep those base ships back. Commander Tolan I want you to take out the mines." Commander Cain ordered.

"Will do sir with a deep pleasure." Tolan said. He was very glad to be in the lead. It would give him a chance to prove his worth as a command officer.

"The Pegasus and Kobol's Vengeance will take on the bases fighters. The Galactica and Rycon will watch the fleet and out backs. And catch any strays." Cain said.

"The Fire Stars will launch the raiders that will take the base. Let us go people today a new beginning. The Beginning of the end of The Cylon Empire we will crush then forever."

Cheers broke out as all the warriors ran to their tasks. Adama and Noah smiled. Here Cain was in his element. Neither Commander begrudged him this. After all, he was a brilliant strategist.

Micah watched with cool dispassion. He hoped each battle redeem a part of his evil soul. 'Lord grants us victory. I dedicate my life to my people and redemption.' he prayed.

The Cylon munitions depot was in a large Cylon city. It was guarded by 4 base ships and at any given time had at least 6 extra raider squadrons. The population felt safe and secure. They did at least until the first vipers streaked overhead.

Major Dara climbed into her Jaguar. She was more then ready for battle. She was once more in charge of the squadrons as an active leader. Thor gave her the thumbs up sign showing he had no hard feeling to her resuming her place. Thor and Dana were both ready to launch. Her report said Seth and Samuel were ready with their scorpions. Rorke's was back in his stingray. Her ship had to deal with raiders. The Stingrays would be bombing the porgies out of the Cylon city. Scorpions and Red Squadron back them up. Blue Squadron and the Jaguars had the raiders. Life was good. "The pilot with the least kills buys the first round she called." There was laughter.

"Well Major I want nice tall Ambrosia." Thor quipped.

"Oh you do ...For that you can buy the second round." she said laughed.

"When we win the first rounds on me." Cain called.

""I'll hold you to that Commander." Adama called as his canopy closed

"Adama you old daggits wait up. No way are you going out there without me on your wing." Tigh said

"Father?" Apollo called. It seemed Cain's insanity was catching.

"Let him Be Apollo .I bet he gets more raiders them we do." Starbuck said,

"No way am I taking that bet Starbuck"! Apollo shouted.

Tigh and Adama both laughed. They were going to have fun.

Micah depressed a button. The coded message was sent. The Cylons early warning system would shut down. He smiled. He used Lucifer's codes so even if it was discovered they have no way of knowing he rejoined the humans. He hoped to help have this advantage for at least a few battles. The Cylons were about to face their own private Cimatar.

The Cylons were caught completely unprepared. It was a quick battle one that made Adama smile. He almost felt guilty. However he still recalled watching Zac's ship explode. The fact that his son was alive and on the Galactica did very little to cool his rage. He still lost a wife. He had over 20 kills and felt like brand new warrior. The Cylons bases squadrons had been caught on the ground so for the first time in over 10 yearns the humans had a decisive advantage. A message from the Cylon civilians came through they wanted to surrender. Micah answered it." Kill them all. Every single Cylon that there is out there." Despite agreeing Adama countered the order." Take the city as prisoners. Micah I am sorry but we need information. "

"It is however a grave risk."

"Yes but a risk we must take. Perhaps we can gain an edge. "Adama said

Commander Eve entered the room." Adama We found a forced labor camp. It is just outside the city. There they have over 2000 humans and other humanoids there." She explained.

"So we must negotiate or sacrifice those lives?" Cain shouted. He was very angry. However he had to agree they had to try to save those poor wretches." Commander I think we have to negotiate. I hate to condemn our people to death. "Agreed, tell the Cylon leaders they will be spared if they allow us access to our people." Adama said

Zac and Dane entered the conversation." Commander Adama Lt. Zac and I request permission to land and help those poor souls. We know how they think, they we will be scared and act out of instinct. Maybe we can help ease their return." Dane said

"**Danes Right Adama, I think it is a good idea. But are you sure you are both up to it." Cain asked. He** still worried for his brother and he knew Adama's son was not totally fit.

"Commander Cain with respect we are warriors and on active duty. We can do this." Zac said. He was a little offended that they doubt their willingness to risk themselves. He looked at his father and Uncle and waited their approval.

"I think they need to do this Adama, Cain." Noah said" A closure if you will. The two colonial commanders reluctantly agreed.

Commander Dane and Lt. Zac landed on the planet. Both men were nervous but they knew they were the ones who were best qualified to do this. They opened the gates to the camp and went in. Warriors from Special Forces details fanned out ahead of them. They were taking no chances. Dane felt his stomach lurch at the site of so many wretched people.

Zac headed toward a large enclosure. He had a very bad feeling about this. They opened the doors and he went in. His laser drawn and ready to fire at any threat. What he found made him run out and be ill. It was a lab. In it were various humans crossed with machines body parts in jars. The worst was a wall that held over a dozen children all hooked up to machines. They were being experimented on. "I need a medial team now!" He shouted at Commander Dane. The Cylons had a tried to terminate the children and they were all bleeding to death. Teams ran in and began to work franticly. They were racing against time. The centurions had hacked the limbs off several children. Many were going into shock. Just then, several centurions entered caring riffles and swords. Zac did not even bother to warn them he opened fire. They had blood all over them. The Cylons fell to Zac's cold icy rage.

RoAnn landed and raced to help the medics. She was sickened by the carnage. Her every skill went into trying to save the children. Mira also was assisting. It was a nightmare. She now understood Micah's fears about the Cylons. She could hardly believe he willingly allied himself with such monsters. Fortunately, the teams were able to save six of the 12 children. The only comfort any of them took was the children that had died would have never survived. The Cylon experiments had already done too much damage. Mira rocked one small little boy in her arms. He was only around four yearns old. He had only one arm and his legs were now set in casts. This child was now hers and no one was ever going to hurt him again. He told her his name was Benji. Benji asked if she was his new mommy. She simply said she was now. He cried and clung to her as RoAnn treated his wounds.

"Oh Benji no one will ever hurt you again .Your new Daddy and I wont let them."She rocked him as he cried. Tears flowed freely as she looked over the other children. Most would need extensive medical care. She looked up as several wrenched women came stumbling in. Several screamed and ran to their children. Mira and RoAnn listened as they learned the woman had been given a choice watch their children die or be given to this evil. One woman held her dead child and wept, "You were to late..."She grabbed a scalpel and stabbed herself before any one could stop her. RoAnn jumped to save her. She was still alive.  
"Sedate her." She ordered. Then there was a movement the little girl she been looking at moved slightly. RoAnn immediately began to work on saving her. She was alive barely. Having responded to her mother's voice. "Come on sweetly hang on I think your mommy needs you." She said softly. The little one began to respond and a 7th child was saved. Zac tool a little girl into his arms. He carried her out.

Zac went to his father. He was enraged that they were sparing any Cylons. "Father we must destroy them all." He shouted. "This little one is mine. She was about 3 yearns old and was crying. She seemed scared and hungry. Her little arm was broken and splinted.

A single centurion slipped away and sent a coded message to the imperious leader. They needed help fast.

The Cylon Imperious leader was well pleased. His new war fleet was ready to go. Soon, soon they attack and destroy all humans.

On Caprica the survivors were in shock. All of a sudden the Cylons were pulling away. No one knew it was because they were needed to man the new war fleet.

Cylon transport raced from the 12 colonies. They were headed for the final battle. Every available centurion was being called to duty. They were going to finish the human fleet once and for all. Spirits were high as they were fast approaching the anniversary of the destruction.

All across the colonies people started to emerge. Carefully and then more openly. They looked around and the Cylon scourge was gone. It took only centars and they began to look for weapons to defend themselves if the enemy returned.

Zac found the centurion and IL sending the distress call. He shot both with little care. He then raced to find Commander Dane. The Cylons were coming.  
The Message been received and the Imperious leader and the entire Cylon top ILs were in route. This this would be the final battle. They had to defeat the humans before they could take more ground.

"Imperious leader we will be risking having no back up. "Gaflin an Il said

"This is the last battle Galfin. We will win or perish. The Cylon race must prevail." The imperious leader said

"By your command." was the only response. Galfin felt a chill as they headed in. Somehow he had a feeling they were all doomed.

Commander Dane relayed Zac's information. Cain cursed but then smiled at least they had warning this time. He began to formulate a battle plan. Micah went to Mira and kissed her gently. She looked into his eyes and nodded. She understood and tears began to flow. She knew her husband intended on destroying the Cylons this time even if it meant sacrificing himself. She clung to him and wondered why the price of redemption is so high. Micah slipped away with her and told her his plan. He was going ahead of the others and tries to disable the Cylons scanners and warning systems. It gives the fleet the advantage of surprise. Mira held him and knew he was right but his odds of returning to her were a million to 1.

Micah kissed his wife and children. Without a word he slipped out and headed for a viper. Adama stepped in front of him." Where are you going Micah or should I say Baltar?"

Micah sighed and looked at his one time friend. He knew he have to convince this guardian of humanity he was changed." You know where I am going Adama and why. I can shut their scanners down and perhaps give us the edge we need."

"Or warn them we are coming." Adama said quietly

"Adama I ...I have no reason to believe you will trust me. But my families here. The first time I was a fool But Adama I love them all. I gladly would die to keep them safe. I will do what ever it takes to keep them safe."

"I believe that and that Micah what frightens me the most." Adama said

RoAnn walked up behind Commander Adama "Sir for what its worth I believe him. Let me go with him to insure he does not play the fleet false. You know I am more then strong enough. Rorke's can accompany us and we will sever Cylon communications. Don't let my medical degree fool you I am a fully trained warrior."

Adama knew she was right her cybernetic implants made her the perfect choice yet to risk his niece." Let me see what Major Rorke's thinks of this plan. We will need his help, and he will have to allow another to take his squadron. If he agrees then Micah I will trust you. However, betray us and you will pay." Adama said  
"Adama my wife, daughters and son are here. He is in your life center. Dr. Cassiopeia is trying to build him a new little arm. I am so sickened by what I have done..."

Even Baltar could not produce such a devastated look Adama thought. He looked at his niece and nodded.

Dane, Rorke's and Zac came up. **"**Sir I will go. Micah right we need this. If the taskforce is as large as we heard..."

"Oh, no you don't Rorke's I am going to. The last time the tin heads surprised us I lost 4 yearns. Father I have an idea. "Zac said

"Micah We will have a council of War. Your plan will be discussed. I give you my word we will listen to it .Let us join the others my friend." Adama held out his hand. Micah took it and followed him He really had little choice.

The plan was a good one. Cain had to agree. Yet Adama was holding something back. However, he decided it was not important. He rather is the one disabling the scanners but he knew Micah would not give up the codes. He nodded his agreement as the others all gave their aye votes. This would be the last great battle and Cain's blood was hot. He waited a lifetime for this... The End of the Cylon Empire.

Commander Tigh, Tolon and Croft were sitting in the officer's lounge. They were on call. Each man had volunteered to help with food distribution. Lt. Commander Maya was in overall charge of food production and asked for third support. Tigh sipped his ambrosia forever grateful she was the one dealing with the fleet one fleets food problems now. He just had to help assist. Tolan had to agree with Tigh on this one. He had enough of a headache merely feeding the Pegasus's crew. He could not imagine the nightmare Tigh and Adama had endured. Now yearns latter he more fully understood their early reluctance to engage the Cylons. Croft on the other hand was amused. He knew he was just along for the ride and because he was very good at acquiring things. The three men listened as Maya listed the number of supplies, agro workers and ships they had. Along with this of course their need for new soils and seedlings to supply the fleet's need for food.

Cain had a strange feeling as if he knew Micah from somewhere? He flew over to Kobol's Vengeance to speak to him alone and in private. He jumped out of his viper and was immediately directed to the bridge. Commander Cain was despite himself deeply impressed. The ship while clearly new was run like a well oiled machine. Warriors were racing around preparing for the up coming battle. He listed and heard them betting on which Battle star kill the Imperious Leaders base ship. The odds he heard were 10 to on the Kobol's Vengeance bagging the bad guy. Not one crew member doubted that their commander allow the evil tin head to escape. Cain did not join in the betting. After all he knew he and the Pegasus were going to win that bet. He chuckled and could Almost Guarantee Adama want him for the Galactica. The chatter however eased some of Cain's concern for this crew clearly loved and trusted their leader. He understood that for the Pegasus's crew would follow him to Hades if he were to ask it of them. Yet he still wanted to know how Micah had the codes to the Cylon defenses.

Mira rubbed her husband's shoulders. The tension in him was rock solid. He was clearly worried when he heard Cain landed on the ship. Yet he was going to meet with him. Micah was looking down at their daughters Faith and Hope. His expression was tender and he seemed to relax a little." I love you Micah. We will be fine. Don't send us away from you."

"Mira I love you but you will go with our children to the fleet. It's the only way I will have the courage to do this. Please ...If you love me you will keep them safe. They are my best deed, that and marring you. You saved me saved me from losing my humanity. I may be a damned man but I am a man. I need to know you are all safe. Besides Benji will be waking soon and be scared. He needs his mother and sisters near." He said

She wept but nodded holding him and finally agreeing. "You just better come back to me. Or I will never forgive you. I tell our children you are a brave warrior but I would rather have you there to prove it."

Micah pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a promise to do his best to return. He looked up as there was a loud rapping on the door. There stood the Living Legend. Cain was smirking and said **"Alright what is this I hear about you betting 1000 marks/ cubits that this pile of rust will take out the imperious leader Ship? Come now that insulting my Pegasus. I will take that bet Micah. We will bring his head back on a pike."**

Micah laughed. "With respect Commander that one is all mines! And this ship can fly circles around the Pegasus. We 25 more fire power and 1/3 faster they will be in for a nasty shock. The People of my Adopted worlds are born warriors I never seen finer even from the Caprica academy." Micah flushed realizing what he just let slip.

However he merely grinned enjoying thru look of pure annoyance that flashed in Cain's' eyes. He was baiting a saber but it was surpassingly a lot of fun." Cain I will take that bet. 1000 cubits or marks Is fine with me." He reached into a desk and tossed a pouch onto the table. It spilled open and a small fortune fell out.

"Micah I will take that bet. But why you want this tin head is a mystery. And how in Hades did you get those codes? Only a trusted Cylon or Baltar have them. That it isn't it you have that gutter snipe that piece of filthy rotten eldercare. I want him Micah. I swore I would tear him apart piece by piece."

"Commander Cain watch you language my lady wife present."Micah said angrily "Baltar dead. He died a yearn ago. On a small outer colony killed by Lucifer minions."

Mira smiled at his stance. His explanation was perfect as well for there been no survivors on her home world and any bodies had been burned. Yes, it could be an explanation.

"I got his codes from his log in his ship. It seems Lucifer's pets had no idea how to fly or access a Cylon ship. It was also completely dry of fuel useless to them." Another truth for they had indeed left the Cylon vessel on her world. Mira knew that The Commander bought the explanation because of the angry look he had. Clearly he meant it he wanted Baltar dead by his own hand.

Mira shivered and prayed Cain never learn the truth.

Noah held Dara close to him. He did not want her fighting leading the squadrons. Yet he knew she would. He could not even ground her. As she and every healthy pilot was needed. "Be careful. I need you to come back to me."

Eve hugged Adama and Held him close. So much had happened. Zee was sitting in his highchair eating. She watched the boy. She still wondered where he comes from and what he meant for humanity. Yet his destiny and that off all the children be decided in the next battle. She clung to her mate and prayed for the courage to act properly for all their sakes.

The fleet was ready. They spread out hiding in the asteroids and behind the planets. With luck the Cylons would walk straight into their arms. Dane led the teams that were laying mines. The Cylons could get through the corridor they were making but at least they have lots of warning. He was more then ready to fight. Self doubt had disappeared he was a warrior and he do his utmost to destroy the Cylons.

Athena smiled as the newest Warriors received their wings. She was saddened that these fine young people have to face the fires of Hades soon. Yet it was a renewal of purpose for her to hear them take their vows as warriors.  
Warriors of Kobol and her Colonies.

Aries hugged his wife. "They know the risk my love we all do. I know it is hard but they will do well. "Micah programmed the Kobol Vengeance compatriots. He had one last trick up his sleeve for the Cylons. He was going to let them capture this magnificent battle star. It would be a trap. One that would hopefully destroy at leas 3 or 4 base ships. He hated to destroy this ship but he knew it was the best choice. This ship could be run by a single man. He was that man. He rides it into the heart of the Cylon fleet and let them take him. He was going to personally kill the imperious leader and then use this ship to destroy the Cylons heart. For all the base ships near the leader holds possible successors. They all had to be destroyed or the empire rise again in another time and place.

Micah looked at his troops. They were not people he knew well but he had to say they were the best he known. They were risking their lives to trust him a traitor. Yet he would not fail. He gave an outline of the plan.

"That's insane." Rorke said "But it might just work. Especially if we can make it look like ties ship was abandoned because of a safety issue like radiation."

"Not a bad point Rorke." Micah said

Thor grinned and said "Rorke remember our academy days?"

Rorke began to laugh. "That could work only the outer plates are radioactive. We accidentally ionized a Jaguar. The thing glowed. But we could ionize the hull. It read like a super nova."

"Interesting, Cylons don't fear radiations but it would make them think we had to abandon this ship. Pulse the high levels would interfere with internal scans allowing us to slip onto their ships." Micah said smiling. This might be easier then he first thought. Cylons were not known for creativity they never expect such a trap. He might also not have to sacrifice this great ship. He began to recalculate. One thing dealing with the Cylons taught him was to adapt and adjust. It had been his wits that had kept him alive all these yearn. Now he had more reasons to live he try harder.

But Commander with respect we can hardly hide a whole crew from scans." Thor said

Micah smiled." We won't have to. This ship can be flown by a single person if needs be. I designed it for this mission. It will be the ship that destroys the Cylons. We can hide the strike force and that's will be enough

The group returned. Everyone was meeting on the Galactica. A last meal a last prayer. For each man woman and child knew this would likely be the final battle. The battle to decide who would rule. Human or Cylon.

This Cylon task force grew. Each quadrant they entered all centurions raiders and ships were called to duty. This time they were not holding anything back. The Imperious Leader was tired of failures. He would crush humanity this time if it took every last centering and ship he had. His mind was full of hate an emotion he should not be able to feel yet it burned. Burned hot and he would win.

The forces of light and dark gathered. Each watching the upcoming battle with apprehension. The dark Lord with glee for he take many a life this day.  
The children of light with sadness for all who die to protect humanity. Gahi hoped her son find his redemption and prayed he get a second chance at life. Yet she knew he likely fall victim to the battle a battle he was racing to embrace. She felt a certain pride that he changed and grown so much even as she felt sadness for his sins. Her own faith was restored at his willingness to sacrifice where once he thought only to rule.  
'Will they win Jon?'

'We can only hope.' was the reply 'for if they fail darkness will rule a 1000 yearns.' Jon answered

Micah directed the Kobol's Vengeance to the center of the last battle. The Cylons own destroyed base ship would be a prop. Teams of warriors had already scavenged everything useful but the Cylons would not know that. It would appear to have been destroyed while severely damaging the battle star. Micah smiled. The Cylons would not pass so rich a prize especially since it appeared to be so different He showed his special team the unique surprises he made for the Cylons. The ship itself was almost alive. It could sense Cylons and emit a jamming frequency to render them useless. The special tunnels and traps were also revealed. RoAnn began to wonder just how devious Micah really was and was glad he appeared to be on their side.

Cain moved his strike force into position. They were going to block any attempt to retreat the Cylons made. Adama took the opposite position and Eve was at his side.  
The Rycon was the last nasty shock. She was hidden ready to swoop in if needed. The idea was to squeeze the Cylons between 4 battle stars and the fire stars would deal with the remaining Cylon fleet. "Adama I think this will be our last major battle my friend. Whatever happens? It's been an honor to call you my friend and to serve with you." Cain said. Adama took his hand." Cain you are the most stubborn SOB I have ever known but I glad for it. Your being alive renewed my faith and hope for us. We will win. This task force is the largest we ever had. More importantly the Cylons will be walking into a trap this time. "Adama smiled at that. Pay back was all he ever wanted.

Zee played with the computron. No one was watching the boy. H e pushed a button here a switch there and soon reprogrammed all of the Galactica weapon systems. Reducing fuel intake and usage by 20 percent and increasing firepower by 30 percent. He giggled and laughed. Enjoying what he thought was a game.

The Cylons fleet approached the derelict Battle star. It was at first believed to be the Galactica. However patrols brought back news. The ships name Was Kobol's Vengeance. The IL series Cylons urged care but the imperious leader wanted that ship. It was a totally new colonial vessel. The Cannons appeared to be 2 time s the size of a normal ship. The radiation levees meant any humans they found on board would be either dead or dying. The Imperious leader's base ship moved in closer to check out their prize. Gaflin felt icy dread this seemed to simple. He moved back to contact Lucifer. His old comrade had years of dealing with Humans. He might have a clue to what was really happening

_'By your command."_

_**"**__What is it Lucifer?" The Imperious Leader demanded." Forgive us My Lord. We must fall back. We have a reactor problem. I fear it may go critical."_

_"Go get away before you endanger us." The Imperious Leader demanded. "How dare you risk us?"_

_"We live to serve. You commanded us here." Lucifer said. Almost purring at the order to withdraw._

"_Leave this system until the repairs are finished you are a liability here." The Leader said _

_"By your command." Lucifer replied and cut off communications his base ship withdrew." I told you it work. "He smirked to his fellow Ills." Soon we alone will survive to rule. Contact the colonials let them know the fleets coming." _

_'By your command my leader. "An Il said hurrying to carry out the order. The mad imperious leader soon is gone. Then they Cylon race could rebuild. Rebuild and destroy humanity once and for all._

Micah heard the Cylon warning. He almost smiled. At least some things never changed Lucifer was still out for number one. He told Adama and the rest of the fleet to be careful. For if he guessed right at least one Cylon base ship not be joining three battle likely more.

The strike teams were all hidden and waiting. They watched from the hidden control room as the first Cylons boarded the ship.

"Alright everyone get ready the game begins now." Micah said

Cain and the Pegasus were ordered to pull out. Adama wanted no Cylons to escape. The Pegasus would hunt down and destroy Lucifer's base ship. The last thing they needed was for a base ship to escape their trap.

Aries and Athena were ready for anything. Aries smiled grimly. He was covering the spot the Pegasus had just left. He hated that he not be with Cain. However he knew that they had to ensure no Cylon escaped. "Athena is you certain we can cover this gap?"

"Oh yes. We have the whole of Orange squadron here. In truth we don't need that much. The Cylons will see vipers and assume there another Battle star hidden. After all they will have already run into one they don't know. I think Micah's plan brilliant. I almost wish I could be there with him. This will be fantastic. We surely do owe the Cylons. I just hope I don't lose my little brother. I just got used to him being home."

"Zac is a fine warrior Athena. He has every right to be there. More, I would say. He and Dane are definitely looking forward to Payback" Aries said" Besides, I say he has a lot of reasons to come home. He has a wife a new baby and the rest of you. He and Dane need to prove themselves. I know you do not think so but they have to prove it to themselves. "Athena loved Zac he had nothing to prove in her mind but he was a man and men thought differently. She just hoped he was safe he and Apollo.

"I know you are right but … I guess I just worried. I don't want to lose him again." Athena said.

Aries squeezed her arm he understood her feelings but Zac had to do this for his own peace of mind.

Rorer Ann was standing with Dana and Thor. The 4 of them were going to try to take out some of the boarding party. They had a special surprise foot the Cylons. They were all dressed in new battle armor. It was not much heavier then a standard uniform but its would resist a full laser blast and be resistant to Cylons swords. RoAnn especially was looking forward to this battle. While she never before wanted to fight she had enough. Enough of tiring to repair the damage the Cylons did. For this battle she was a warrior not a doctor.

Micah programmed his ship. He had it all ready to go. They were going to attack the imperious leader's base ship. He was not letting the Cylon leader escape this time. He had an appointment. This time the snakes head would be fully severed. The Cylon boarding parties landed. They went through the bays not meeting any resistance at first. Then with a flip of a switch the automated defenses came on line. Several fell to the guns that appeared our of nowhere. On the bridge, the small crew watched as over 20 centurions fell.

"All right children its time to go out and play with our Cylons friends." Micah said "May the lords be with you all."

Even as he gave the blessing the Cylons and colonial forces engaged.

"Launch all vipers." Adama ordered. "Tigh Bring up that cruiser and lay down cover fire."

Cain made the jump. They triangulated the signal. He was not going to let any gloaming Cylon slip free. While he appreciated the warning he did not trust it. The great ship Pegasus came out and as if fell behind the 3 base ships her squadrons launched.

_"By you is Command."_

_"Yes centurion" Lucifer said watching the battle commence._

_"Sir we are under attack. The Battle star Pegasus has launched all vipers."_

"_What where did they come from. No matter centering launch our forces to destroy them." _

"This is Commander Cain no Cylon is to escape. We are going to end this war today."

Maya and Dara kissed their children. Maya headed for the bridge to give support to her husband and Dara launched with the Jaguars. They were going to teach the Cylons that humans fought to win. Noah watched as the fleet closed in. The Cylons had been to busy checking out KOBOL'S VENENCE to see the trap sprung. The fire star fillet engaged the outer defenses.

The Pegasus moved forward Cain wanted the Base ship. He was going to bag all 3 fleeing Cylons warships. If any escaped the was not end for another 1000 yearns. He was suddenly tired of fighting. He wanted peace. A chance to Seal with Diana raises a family. Find Adama planet Earth or some other world. Today he was going to end it.

"Lock on and fire at will. Pose den close in. "Noah ordered.

_Come on just a little closer." Micah said softly._ The Cylon base ships moved in slowly. Soon 6 surrounded the Kobol's Vengeance. Micah grinned as he flipped a switch locking missiles onto 4 of the 6 ships." Everyone hang on its time to cook Cylons." With that brief warning he hit the fire button and 15 missiles LUNCHED FROM HIDDEN TUBES. The hit and exploded before the startled Cylons even sensed them. 5 ships turned into burning space dust in less then 12 centons.  
The attack took the Cylons completely off guard. Micah grinned happily. There was a certain poetic justice in this. He spent 25 yearns studding his enemy and he now used that knowledge to deadly effect. As expected the command base ship jumped away. But Micah was pleased he had to know which ship it was now he was certain. He raced to the bay and entered a Cylons ship. They flew home and he was ready to face the Imperious Leader one final time.

"Move the Galactica in. I want to try to knock out another base ship while they are reeling." Commander Adama shouted. The Galactica dropped in. Her forward lasers blasting away to deadly effect. The exploding base ships had lit up that area of space. The raiders were confused for a few microns as signals and orders disappeared. The human pilots were quick to adapt and take advantage.

"Lords of Kobol THAT was an amazing sight." Starbuck shouted. "Come one lets take another one.

Even as he shouted this order the GREAT BATTLESTAR GALACTICA LOCKED ON a base ship and fired. The ship was completely out of options other then to head straight into her on coming missiles. It had to go forward or get caught in the explosion. The first missile ripped through its lower landing bay the second cut the center straight out. The ship listed and exploded.  
"That's for Gemini." Captain Datron said softly. Commander Adama smiled. It seemed they were all settling scores today." Rycon watch out there is 3 heading your way." Adama called.

The Rycon jumped out her bays launching 4 full squadrons to join the battle. The Cylons might believe the Human fleet defenseless but they were about to face a GHOST SHIP. They were facing a fully refitted Battle star with a desire to reclaim her place as the base star killer of old. The paint shined off the Great ship and her vipers eagerly engaged the startled raiders. Tigh destroyer popped out from behind her and the great guns bean to cut large paths for the vipers.

Micah launched with his specialized crew. "Alright here we go. I want that Glooming Cylons tine headed freak." He Shouted  
Cain heard the transmission on Alpha channel and frowned. He knew that voice that man. It was impossible. He rolled his viper. If he was right they could be in big trouble. He believed Micah when he said Baltar was dead. But ... But that voice was Baltar's. Only he ever referred to the Cylon Imperious leader that way. There was no way Cain let him go. He would betray them again.

_"By your command" A golden centering said_

"Yes speak." The Imperious leader ordered.

_"Sir we have disturbing news. It seems we are facing not one or 2 battle stars but 4 along with an unconfirmed number of either Fire stars or Gun stars. We are also being fired on by several of our own ships. Ships we believe are now in colonial hands."_

"_That is not possible we destroyed all the battlestasrs except the GALACTICA!"He shouted_

"By your command the ship appears… we are facing the GALACTICA, That new ship KOBOLS VEGENCE and the Battle stars PEGASUS and RYCON. They seem to have been reborn my lord."

"_We will just have to re destroy them. Move us back centurion to safety.__** "**_Even as he gave the order the ship was being boarded by colonial forces. Forces that were not their to destroy the ship but rather take it.

Cain pushed his viper he was not letting that ship get away. He rolled and landed hot. Jumping out only to realize he was centons behind Micah and his crew. He looked around and followed the laser fire. Baltar was a dead man. This time Cain is sure of it.

Micah ran to the control room. Cylons who foolishly got in his way were destroyed.  
He wanted to destroy the leader himself.

Dara rolled her scorpion. They were having a field day. They could almost not miss there were so Many Cylons.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers : In Part 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 29**

"How is Hades? Name." Adama said. He looked at the read out the ship had locked a fired in 2 microns flat.

"Sir we are at 150 percent efficiency." Riel said "Our locks and firing faster than colonial standard. I running systems check Sir someone reprogrammed the cosmotrons. They are now 400 percent faster.

"Zee ... My son reprogrammed the whole bloody ship. Well I have to talk to him latter about it. Let's put it to good use. Lock and fire at will let's see if we can get another base ship or 2. We don't want Cain rot have all the bragging rights. We would never live it down."

" To the part side we a Cylon destroyer coming in blazing. Port missiles at will." Noah commanded "Dara we could use some cover here."

Mira prayed for her husband and his team. She knew he was determined to redeem himself so his children could be proud of him. He never believe she loved him despites his sins. He was a good man no longer the evil traitor. Yet he had to prove it to himself. She knew he soon face the demon Ibid. She prayed he win and come home to their family.

Bialys raged and joined the battle. He appeared at the Cylon leader side. Slowly commanding the Cylon fleet. The battle soon became more equal with the dark one running the raiders.

The Imperious Leader felt the presence at his side. He could not force himself to counter the orders. He watched as slowly the fleet began to regain the upper hand. He looked at his dark master. " Thank you. We would have been lost."

" Yes. I see this. Be warned Lucifer betrayed you."

" I know."

Lucifer saw the Battle star coming at his ship. "Centering get us the Frak out of here."

"By your command, but what of the others and the Leader."

" They are on their own get us to safety." Lucifer shouted.

Lucifer learned one thing from the human traitor Baltar that personal survival was paramount. His Base ship jumped into hyperspace leaving the others to cover his retreat.

The Imperious leader watched the battle. His forces were fighting to the death. He lost 3 more base ships bring the count to 10 lost. He could not believe the Human had found allies. How could this be cylons were the most advanced race ever created? Logical and clear thinking.

Iblis watched in anger as the human fleet devastated his pets. He directed the raiders to begin suicide runs the only hope was to disable or destroy one or more battle stars. The retreat and regroup.  
Micah was tearing apart Cylon troopers right and left in his quest to reach the command center. RoAnn, Rorke and the other followed him and covered his back. None considered how he knew his way around the ship they were just too busy wrecking cylons. The shock troopers fought their way to engineering. The IL there fell to their lasers as Colonel Rashid secured the engineering section.

Cain trailed the group finishing off the stray Cylon. He wondered if he was right was Micah actually Baltar wearing a new name and face? He was confused and angry all he knew is he wanted to be sure. Sure that if Micah WAS INDEED Baltar that he did not leave this ship alive.

Adama left the Galatia's bridge he had a feeling he be needed on the base ship. He races for a viper. Eve moved her ship to cover the Galactica. The suicide runs could destroy a Battle star. Her Fire stars guns blazed driving or destroying all raider foolish enough to come close.

Roma sighed. The cylons were starting to annoy her. _Did the bloody things never get tired?_ She sipped her drink as her ship fires on nearby destroyer. The Cylon fired and hit their port side took a direct hit dead in space. "Atraties we lost the port engine." The missiles from the fire star destroyed the guns. The destroyer pulled back.

"I know it will be back on line in three centons."

"Make it two we got a cruiser headed straight for us." Commander Roma said

"Got it hit the jump now." Atraties ordered. The ship jumped and left the startled cruiser standing still.  
Roma rolled her ship bringing her forward lasers to bear. They ripped a hole in the rear end of the cruiser. That ship was going nowhere.

" Bloody hell Roma warn us before you do that." Atrocities said stumbling to his feet.

"Sorry baby no time." she said. "Move us forward those scorpion, Jaguars and stingray's need a place to land refuel and rearm."

Lucifer learned one thing from the human traitor Baltar that personal survival was paramount. His Base ship jumped into hyperspace leaving the others to cover his retreat.

The Imperious leader watched the battle. His forces were fighting to the death. He lost 3 more base ships bring the count to 10 lost. He could not believe the Human had found allies. How could this be cylons were the most advanced race ever created? Logical and clear thinking.

Iblis watched in anger as the human fleet devastated his pets. He directed the raiders to begin suicide runs the only hope was to disable or destroy one or more battle stars. The retreat and regroup.  
Micah was tearing apart Cylon troopers right and left in his quest to reach the command center. RoAnn, Rorke and the other followed him and covered his back. None considered how he knew his way around the ship they were just too busy wrecking cylons. The shock troopers fought their way to engineering. The IL there fell to their lasers as Colonel Rashid secured the engineering section.

Cain trailed the group finishing off the stray Cylon. _He wondered if he was right was Micah actually Baltar wearing a new name and face? He was confused and angry all he knew is he wanted to be sure. Sure that if Micah WAS INDEED Baltar that he did not leave this ship alive._

Adama left the Galatia's bridge he had a feeling he be needed on the base ship. He races for a viper. Eve moved her ship to cover the Galactica. The suicide runs could destroy a Battle star. Her Fire stars guns blazed driving or destroying all raider foolish enough to come close.

Roma sighed. The cylons were starting to annoy her. Did the bloody things never get tired? She sipped her drink as her ship fires on nearby destroyer. The Cylon fired and hit their port side took a direct hit dead in space. "Atraties we lost the port engine." The missiles from the fire star destroyed the guns. The destroyer pulled back.

"I know it will be back on line in three centons."

"Make it 2 we got a cruiser headed straight for us." Commander Roma said

"Got it hit the jump now." Atraties ordered. The ship jumped and left the startled cruiser standing still.  
Roma rolled her ship bringing her forward lasers to bear. They ripped a hole in the rear end of the cruiser. That ship was going nowhere.

" Bloody hell Roma warn us before you do that." Atrocities said stumbling to his feet.

"Sorry baby no time." she said. "Move us forward those Scorpions, Jaguars and Stingrays need a place to land refuel and rearm. Hey watch it. "She shouted as a viper almost rammed them "You are supposed to be on our side!"

" Sorry commander I could not shake the thing." Starbuck shouted "Thanks for the assist."

Roma rolled her eyes sometime she wondered how pilots lived so long.  
Noah watched the battle with stage sadness. So much devastation. He been raised a warrior but he knew that this battle be etched in his mind for all eternity.

He looked out and watched as his son's fire star protected the RYCON. That Battle star was a freighting thing to watch. Her commander had no fear and had already destroyed a fair number of Cylon vessels. He stroked his medallion somehow feeling this was more than a war between cylons and Humans. He sent this thought to Adama and to Cain. Both men Jerked and turned listening to his words. Adama passed it on to his other Command Staff.

_  
Adama had to agree this was not simply a two species war it was a war between the forces of light and goodness and the foresees of hell itself_.

Thigh's cruiser moved in. It fired and covered the Galactica. _Not since the night of the destruction had he seen so much devastation. His only comfort was this time this time it was the cylons caught off guard. Even as the battle seemed to become a slug fest Tigh held on to hope and his new found faith_. "Please lord please let us wins."

As his ship took damage and gave back he saw a stage light. It glowed in the distance. Then from nowhere the cylons were hit again. "By the lords." Tigh shouted. He watched as several more fire stars dropped in. It was the fleet sent out after Noah. They must have returned home found the beacon and headed to join their sister ships. Tigh shook his head in disbelief he almost was not believing it. _Granted there were only four more fire stars but it was enough. The ships closed in like a lupus pack on a lone base ship. The cylons never even saw the missiles that ripped them apart_.  
"I never in a million years would have believed this possible." he said

"This has to be a dream." No way we can actually be out gunning the cylons." _Boomer shouted._

"Boomer if it's a dream or we are in Heaven doesn't wake me up." Apollo responded. "Green bean on your starboard side." He rolled and took out the lead in a pinwheel attack.

"Thanks Apollo." Came the reply "I owe you a drink."

_" Hey Green bean I saved you earlier." Starbuck said_

"Yes after I saved you 3 times." Green beam laughed. Amazed that he was actually having fun despite the battle.

"No fighting you 2 there enough cylons for everyone to shoot." Apollo laughed

Commander Dane moved along the corridor. He was heading for the garrison. He was not about to allow the Cylons a chance to emerge and even the odds. He opened fire on several centurions. A golden one struck out with his sword and Dane fell to the ground. _He was certain his life was over_ when suddenly the Cylon was tossed back. He looked up to see a heaving Zac. His hand herald out. He tossed the Cylon like a price of trash into the oncoming troopers. Then Dane watched in awe as the riffles on the wall rose up and moved in front of him. Then opened fire. The abridge devastated the cylons forcing them back. The door to their quarters swung shut and the rifles blasted a seal on the door. Dane then saw Zac fall forward. His energy for the micron spent. Dane crawled to Adama's youngest side. "I don't know how in Hades you just did that. But Thank you Zac. I owe you my life."

Zac smiled wanly " Respectfully Sir we are even." He then passed out.

Dane cursed checked his pulse and called for RoAnn " Zac is down I need a medic. We sealed the garrison off."

"Go Help Adama's son he cannot be lost this time." Micah ordered.

Rorke nodded and he and RoAnn ran to the garrison. A centurion jumped out in front of RoAnn swinging down with his sword. She leaped back easily and landed a roundhouse kick. Her powerful cybernetic legs sent the catering crashing into the wall wearing her size 6 boot print.

"Nice kick .Remind me not to get you angry at me." Rorke said laughing

"Very funny lets go." RoAnn said laughing finally enjoying her new legs. She found she had to slow her pace for her future husband to keep up. They found Dane guarding Zac. RoAnn knelt down beside her younger cousin. a Quick exam showed he merely exhausted himself." Commander He will be fine he just is dead tired. Whatever he did to save you took a lot out of him. "Dane relaxed and helped Zac to his feet." Where is Micah?"

"Commander he headed for the command center. It's strange almost like he been here before?" Rorke said.

Cain burst in Laser drawn and faced the 3 warriors. _"Easy you 3. He has been here before likely many times. That Micah I know who he is. We have to stop him before he betrays us once more. That man Baltar."_

Zac jerked up and awake" We got to stop him!" He tried to stand and collapsed. "Frak. You go I'll stay here if they start getting lose I will blast them." He said pointing to the garrison.

_'Blast Cain always was to intuitive. 'Gai said 'Jon we have to help Baltar. but how?'_

_' Easy we send the remaining seals and seal holders to the battle. Adama , Tigh and Noah. send the last 7 seals back. Give them to your son. He earned his chance to redeem himself. The seals will guard his life and increase his power. He Adama ,Noah, Tigh and Cain can defeat Iblis together. ' _

_'But Cain wants to kill him!' _

_'But he won't once he realizes it Iblis that the true enemy. I will send Gabriel to enlighten him. GO Now.'_

The Angel Gabriel smiled and shimmered appearing before the startled Commander Cain.

Adama was enjoying the battle for once they were driving the cylons back. All do a sudden he froze as a voice in his mind told him to get to join Cain and the others. On the Kobal's Shield Noah to raced for his fighter. Tigh sighed and launched. He had no idea why he suddenly felt he had to go to the base ship but every instinct he had said if he failed to get there the battle be lost. The 3 men meet in front of the GALACTICA and cut a wide path through the incoming cylons. They reacted instinctively to one another. No raider could even get close to making a shot. It falls before these legendary warriors. Warriors form the fleet looked on in awe as they saw the 3 ships cut their path.

"Apollo that has got to be Tigh and your father. Maybe Noah?" Starbuck said

" It is. " Let's join them watch their backs.

" I agree cousin. " Thor said falling in behind them.

A glowing being appeared before Athena and Aries. _'Child your people need you. Its time you take your place.'_ The light embraced Athena and she disappeared only to reappear in the corridor just in time to see Micah enter the command chamber. She felt something warm on her neck. Looking down she saw a Seal of Kobol. She had no idea what it meant but she followed Micah to protect him from the IL who slipped in behind him.

Xenia smiled the Rycon was definitely gathering Pay back for Molocay. She just wished her father could see them now. A soft light glowed and she found herself on the ship of light. _'Greeting s my child." Commander Kronous said 'You done well and I are so proud of you. I called you here to give you a little news. Even as you fight this battle here your older sister will be fighting Iblis. I never told you this but Athena is my daughter. She my first born and as such now holds our family and the Taurus seal. I sorry child but for all concerned I kept this secret. Now however she must stand with the others for only together can they destroy the evil that threatens mankind? You my child have received my Battle star and have made me so proud. Please don't hate me for this.'_

Xenia ran to her father and embraced his now solid form." I loved you daddy. I like Athena and I hate politics so it well she your heir. I swear to support her always. 'Kronous hugged his daughter.

_'Fight well and with honor I love you too!!' _With that he was gone and she was back in the battle.

Cain jumped back as Gabriel appeared_' Cain you may not kill Baltar you must stand at his side and fight ."_  
Cain looked stunned and the raised his laser firing at the being of light. _" Side and stand with Baltar. When Hades freezes over. He a dead man."_

Gabriel sighed as the attack passed through him harmlessly. _'you must and so must the other seal holders or all of humanity is lost. Bethany tell him.'_

Cain's wife appeared in glowing robes touching her mate so he could see her._' if you love our daughter you must . For Iblis plans to kill her and Apollo for defeating him before. Kill Baltar and you become as he is a traitor to humanity and you will forfeit not only Sheba's life but Apollo's as well.'_

Cain cursed loudly in his native tongue" What must I do?" He demanded for he loved his firstborn with all his heart and could not would not sacrifice her for revenge.

Micah entered the chamber and fired on the guards. He always considered Cylon guardians as a joke. He ran toward the imperious leader intent on killing him. Only to be tossed back By Iblis.

As with Athena 6 other people appeared on the ship. Many were warriors looking quite shocked. However they waited no time joining the fight. The 13 seals of Kobol were now all present once more. Present together for the first time in over a 2000 yearns.

Sire Uri was a little shocked to find himself on a Cylon Base ship. _More shocked to be wearing the Seal of Kobol. He was once more in battle dress. Something he not done in over 59 years. He held the seal. He looked at Athena and said ' Why?' _

"I'd says we are supposed to be seal holders. Why or how… Lord only knows but we must use them to defeat Iblis." Ashe said

"I think this is getting a little strange but tell me how to help." He said as he grabbed a laser rifle and fired. He smiled grimly realizing he'd not lost his skill.

Jashua bright the Kobal's Sword nears the Rycon covering his wife's ship. He saw that she pulled alongside the Pegasus. Commander Xenia called over. " I hope you all stay in the battle this time. I hate to spend another 20 years stuck on a planet."

She still resented that Commander Cain left them. _Of course her own father left the ship not knowing she was on board. However Cain should have returned to check to be certain no one survived. Had he not been so impulsive and eager to fight the cylons then the RYCON might have been saved. Saved and been there at Cimitar along with the Pegasus . The colonies might have survived. For Kronous like Adama would have had launched fighters and Cain certainly would have. It might have been enough to save the fleet. Then the colonies. In Xenia's eyes Cain was whose then Baltar for he put his own ego first. Not that she ever say that to him publicly. But the man was her godfather so he gets an earful once they had a chance to talk. _

Micah entered the throne room. He was blinded by an exploding grenade. It was a flash grenade designed to disable the foe not kill them. He was immediately engaged by a troop of centurions determined to guard their leader to the last one.

Micah jumped back blinded.

Athena helped him to his feet as he stumbled firing her laser and knocking out several troopers. The battle was pitched as more centurions joined all eager to defend their leader. The light had obscure Iblis who dropped into the shadows. While he could not be killed he neither was he allowed to touch those who were not his to command. He reached out and began to bring back dead cylons.  
Adama, Noah and Tigh landed on the base ship. The men raced to the command center joined by several other confused warriors. Adama however smiles as he sees the lost seals. The legends were true. The seals always returned to their rightful heirs when humanity needed their protection. He was beginning to have a strange feeling. He looked at his younger brother who nodded. Yes this was a battle to drive back the forces of hell itself. He just hoped they could win.  
Noah wondered if the new seal holders had a clue what they soon face.

Apollo and Starbuck were a devastating team. They cut through the Cylons like hot butter. The Warriors from the human fleet were slowly gaining the upper hand. All around the space there was debris from destroyed ships human and cylons.

"Hey, Apollo I'm going in. "Jolly called." I am going to get a recovery team." He was not about to leave his stranded friends to be picked off by the cylons.

Apollo froze he should have considered that himself._"_Do it Jolly but be careful."

Apollo then rolled glad his friend was thinking more clearly then he was. He was just too happy killing cylons to remember to try to save the others. Then again it been a long time since they had a chance to do that. He sent a silent prayer for all the ones they left behind.

Athena helped him to his feet as he stumbled firing her laser and knocking out several troopers. The battle was pitched as more centurions joined all eager to defend their leader. The light had obscured Iblis who dropped into the shadows. _While he could not be killed he neither was he allowed to touch those who were not his to command. He reached out and began to bring back dead cylons.  
Adama, Noah and Tigh landed on the base ship. The men raced to the command center joined by several other confused warriors. Adama, however smiles as he see the lost seals. The legends were true. The seals always returned to their rightful heirs when humanity needed their protection. He was beginning to have a strange feeling. He looked at his younger brother who nodded. Yes, this was a battle to drive back the forces of hell itself. He just hoped they could win.  
Noah wondered if the new seal holders had a clue what they soon face. _

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: See Part 1**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 30**

Athena helped him to his feet as he stumbled firing her laser and knocking out several troopers. The battle was pitched as more centurions joined all eager to defend their leader. The light had obscure Iblis who dropped into the shadows. While he could not be killed he neither was he allowed to touch those who were not his to command. He reached out and began to bring back dead cylons.

Adama, Noah and Tigh landed on the base ship. The men raced to the command center joined by several other confused warriors. Adama however smiles as he sees the lost seals. The legends were true. The seals always returned to their rightful heirs when humanity needed their protection. He was beginning to have a strange feeling. He looked at his younger brother who nodded. Yes this was a battle to drive back the forces of hell itself. He just hoped they could win.  
Noah wondered if the new seal holders had a clue what they soon face.

Apollo and Starbuck were a devastating team. They cut through the cylons like hot butter. The Warriors from the human fleet were slowly gaining the upper hand. All around the space there was debris from destroyed ships human and cylons.

"Hey Apollo I going in. "Jolly called." I am going to get a recovery team." He was not about to leave his stranded friends to be picked off by the cylons.

Apollo froze he should have considered that himself._" Do it Jolly but be careful."_

Apollo then rolled glad his friend was thinking more clearly then he was. _He was just too happy killing cylons to remember to try to save the others. Then again it had been a long time since they had a chance to do that. He sent a silent prayer for all the ones they left behind. _

Zeus saw the raiders head for the Kobal's Shield. He quickly moved his ship on an intercept cause opening up with all his forward lasers. He was able to destroy about half the attack but the ship was still going to be hit. He cursed then sighed in relief as Seth and Samuel dropped in with the scorpion and stingrays. The fast ships stopped another 90 5 of the raiders. The Kobal's shield in the end was hit _by only one raider. It shook hard but survived. _

_Cain wondered what sins he be accused of. All he had ever done was defend humanity. _

Iblis knew he had to divide this group to win.

Iblis directed his energy at Athena. He knew she was already wondering why she held a Seal. He uses her doubts to drive a wedge between the newly assembled Council of the 13.

_"Athena my child. Come to me. I see you gotten my gift to you." _He commanded

Athena stumbled and looked around she heard a voice calling her. It sent icy chill down her body. It was the most coldly cruel and evil voice she ever heard. She knew in an instant it was Iblis. She know he attack them individually and prayed she be strong enough to resist.

Adama swore softly and ran to her _side. She was his beloved daughter he loved her since she was first placed in his arms. He did not care if another given her life. He defend her to the death. _

Kronous could not stand by and watch. He sent a surge of power to his eldest child. Athena drew herself up and faced the dark one. In that instant she understood who and what she was. She question the motives and the actions latter however she was confident in her place in the world and universe. Her parent had all loved her. She was the biological child of Commander Kronous but in all ways that Mattered Adama was her father. He loved her mother stayed with her had another child loved her Athena as his own. She had no doubts she was strong enough to fight the dark one." Face me evil one. I am Taurus Seal holder. I command you face me. So I can help send you to Hades. Where you belong. You no dominion over me or my tribe we walk in the lightly!!"

Iblis was flung back by her conviction and raw power. He looked and turned to Tigh. _"Come now you don't want this role. You want to be free to be a warrior."_

Tigh Flinched but stood tall" I never wanted the power, this is true however I thought power was corrupt and evil. I now know differently. I did not trust I would-be a good leader for our people. I thought it took smoothes talk and fancy ceremonies. I learned differently. I should thank you Count. For I now know the truth. I love my tribe I am Leon and we serve the LORDS of KOBOL you have no dominion back to Hades. With your metallic friends." Tigh blasted several newly risen cylons to pieces.

Over and over he asked the seal holders. One by one they rejected his offer. As the game went on. Micah realized what was happening. The seal holders were standing for their tribes. As in the olden days one voice united to deny evil a foothold in the human race. "Imperious leader face me. Face me and surrender or I will crush you." Micah demanded.

_" Baltar do you believe I am afraid of you. Afraid of the lackey we used to destroy the colonies."_

Micah flinched yet only Adama, Noah, Tigh and Athena heard this. The other seal holders were all too busy fighting centurions. Cain fired he swung around. He looked livid. He to now knew who Micah was.

_"Face me and pay. Baltar is dead. I am Micah I am reborn a servant of the light purified by the ancients."_ He ran forward to meet the attacking leader. His sword blocked the blow that would have rented Commander Cain's daughter Sheba in half.

_"Sheba!" Cain shouted. _He now understood for the moment at least he needed Baltar to fight this thing. He charged Iblis angry that the dark one once more tried to strike down his daughter. "Come on you devil bring your fight to me!!"

Micah fought the imperious leader neither gaining ground as Cain was flung back with a mere movement of Iblis hand._' You think to challenge me mortal? Come now you been one of my best students. " He laughed at Cain. "Your foolish prides always been your downfall Cain. The living Legend... Yes You been oh so useful to me. Without you and your ego I never could have turned Baltar. Made him my instrument of destruction. "_"_I never served you!!" Cain shouted_ Rage pouring out as he rose to attack again.

Iblis laughed ._" Of course you did. You always had to go your own way. Fool. You left the colonies undefended Umbra. You were too busy chasing that Cylon base ship to notice that Defiant 12 Colony was under attack. A Colony that housed Baltar's beloved lady and daughter. A colony my troopers utterly destroyed. NO one lived. Do you not recall how angry he was? What you refer to it as? Oh yes Collateral damage and not even a colonial colony just a poor useless agro outpost." _

Cain froze... _Suddenly he understood why Baltar turned traitor. Revenge for the loss of his family... It was all his fault...The Destruction was his fault. Cain fell forward on near defeat_.

"No Cain. It was my choice not yours. I failed to see. Failed to realize she fight to the death. I hide her and my child away out of shame. I failed them not you. Never think it was you." Micah called.

He swung down and then up cutting the leader deeply. Then rolled to avoid a killing blow. He ran to Cain side and pulled him up. "You must resist he spins his lies that how he traps you. You are a good man a worthy man. You did what you could don't second guess it now. Fight him help us drive him to Hades." Cain looked up and took the hand of a man he hated for yearns. He rose to his full height proud and strong." I am Gemon I serve the light we all serve the light. Go to Hades dark one. Any sins I committed I beg the Lords forgiveness and Baltar's. But I always have done what I could to serve the Colonies and the human race. Be gone you no dominion over me or my family!!" Micah smiled as he and Cain faced the Imperious Leader and Iblis. Both creatures stumbled back under the force of their words.

Adama ran to their sides. He helped both men stand as they too been knocked down._" Back to Hades Iblis."_

Iblis tried in vain to isolate and disorientate the seal holders. However if they all learned anything it was faith.

Adama faced the father of lies and waited. The Attack came as he was shown his beloved wife. IILYA, Illya in the arms of another a man he called friend and a segregate father. He winced and looked to see Athena holding her seal against the dark one.

_'See Adama there the proof. Your beloved betrayed you and your vows. While you remained faithful to your people she ran around on you."_

_"Nice try Iblis. But Illya loved me. Loved me and trusted in that love. I knew about it ,she told me and offered me my freedom. I knew and did not care She was my life. She did not betray me or our love. Yes, she turned to Kronous. But after them both thought their spouses were dead. We were lost in that storm and stranded for secton. It was natural they seek comfort. I loved my wife and in my mind she was always faithful to me. Yes, Athena Kronus's daughter his first born. It was an honor is a honor to be her father. I loved her from the micron she was placed in my arms. That will never change. Athena my beloved daughter and you won't use her to turn me from the light. Be gone Dark one. I am Caprica and we stand in the light."_

Noah turned to face the dark one. _He figured it out at last. He wondered if his brother had. They were now the last line of human defense. The battle for humanities very soul was being fought. He smiled grimly and awaited the attack on himself. Adama opened his mind and shared his trial a feat that should have been impossible. However their shared father allowed it. He swung to face the evil one_._" Iblis face me. Face the light. I know now who and what we are. We are not merely the Seal holders of the 13 tribes of man we are their guardians. The Seal are the key the keys to unlock the dimensions and send you away from us. I Am Terrain and I am Stand in the light. Be gone dark one. Hades awaits you."_

_"Never will I never give up. Humanity dark and corrupt. I will take it as my own Noah. Just as I have the Cylons and millions of other civilizations." He smiled and laughed evilly. _

Micah was in a pitched battle with the Imperious Leader. He was being driven back. Despite the apparent chunkiness of the Cylon leader he was remarkably agile and swift. Several times he came close to delivering a killing blow. Cain knelt beside his daughter who been wounded. He carried Sheba away from the fighting not quite able to believe he owed Baltar her life. Tears rolled down his face. While Sheba rejected the dark one her once willingness to yield to him allowed this injury. He could not kill her but he was allowed to strike her through his minions. Cain raised his face icy cold he turned and charged the imperious leader. Catching the Cylon off guard and knocking him across the room. His hand shot out and he pulled the injured Micah to his feet. Even as he did this a Bronze centurion lifted the leader up and handed him a second sword.

_" Micah I'll take the bronze out of the battle can you handle the imperious tin head?"_  
Their eyes locked understanding reached.

"He's mine and yes I can! I want his head."

Cain stood side by side with the man he hated most in the galaxy. _Yet he remembered his wife's words. He fought with little care or worry they win. He knew they would. His confidence returned he was a warrior a Knight of Kobol and A Seal holder he could not fail or faltered. He looked over and warned.__" Micah on your left?"_

Micah turned and faced the incoming cylons. He could not stop them he was too busy fighting the Imperious leader. They open fire on the seal holders.

Adama and Noah turned as one. Each man raised their left hands and sent the cylons crashing into the wall. Micah smiled as they exploded. Adama turned and faced Iblis and stalked toward him. This battle was his alone now. He had a lifetime of anger and rage to deal with. The dark one cost him much.

_"That is it Adama come to me so I may destroy you." Iblis said with glee._  
Adama did not hesitate. He was more than ready to fight.

_Careful Adama he will use your rage." Noah called._

Outside the base ship the battle raged on. The humans and cylons traded ground in centons. Dara lead her Jaguars at the third base ship. It was still firing on the fleet of warships. This ship was determined to break through to the small fleet of civilian ships. "Silver Spar we could use some helps her." Dara called. "

Bo jay and his squadron tried to help drive them back. The raiders however kept coming.

Lucifer's base ship pulled back. He was not going to be destroyed. He spent a lifetime plotting and planning to gain the cylons throne. No way he was losing it now.  
The Pegasus bore down on the retreating base ships firing its missiles. The Missiles ripped through the first ship. Lucifer however been ready for that. He used the explosion to cover his hyper jump. His base ship alone would escape. He headed home at full power. The empire is in trouble soon. He had to retreat to Cylon to rally the people.

Unaware of the treason Lucifer committed the Imperious leader battled Micah. He hated this human with all he was. He guess was right this was the traitor. The one who all but hand delivered the human race to destruction. Now he dared turn on his masters?

"I will take you head Traitor. My brother was a fool to spare you." He said

Iblis fired a bolt of lightning at Adama who drove to the side. He rolled and raised his hand sending a centurion path the dark on. Iblis just smiled coldly as it passed through him._' You can never win Adama I have no form to attack!"_

Cain caught the centurion and cut him down with the sword. There was a loud crash as it fell. He was bloody and covered in sweat as he saw fresh troopers arriving. _'Lords of Kobol how many are there?" _

Micah smirked wanly." The average Cylon ship has over a 1000 centurions."

_" Frak, now you tell us!" Cain said not at all amused._

"You never asked." Micah said with a smile

Lucifer's base ship pulled back. He was not going to be destroyed. He spent a lifetime plotting and planning to gain the cylons throne. No way was he losing it now.  
The Pegasus bore down on the retreating base ships firing its missiles. The Missiles ripped through the first ship. Lucifer however been ready foot that. He used the explosion to cover his hyper jump. His base ship alone would escape. He headed home at full power. The empire would be in trouble soon. He had to retreat to Cylon to rally the people.

Unaware of the treason Lucifer committed the Imperious leader battled Micah. He hated this human with all he was. He guess was right this was the traitor. The one who all but hand delivered the human race to destruction. Now he dared turn on his masters?

Commander Eve had no time to worry about her infant son. She was too busy trying to keep the cylons from committing suicide runs on her ship and the Galactica.  
_"Fire Missiles 1 to 4. Now." she ordered" What the ... Frak It... I said fire or we are dead!_

Zee toddled along the corridor and out into the engine room. None noticed as he slipped into a small compartment. The whole circuit board had been destroyed. He calmly rerouted fire control. The Cylon destroyer moved in for the kill. Just then 4 missiles tore through it exploding it and sending debris across the incoming raiders.

_Thank the Lords of Kobol." Eve said with relief._

_"BUT Cain old friend you were the one who taught me never to tell the troops the odds." Micah quipped._

Commander Cain burst out laughing. He was beginning to remember the lifetime of friendship he Baltar, Adama and Tigh shared. He also under stood why he had hated the man. He hated him because he had been his friend. The betrayal had cut very deep causing him to question his own wisdom and judgment. It was part of the reason he never returned to the colonies. Fear, Fear he makes another mistake and lead a second fleet to destruction. Cain straighter and looked at his friend._" I always hated you tossing my arguments back at me, Baltar/Micah I sorry I wronged you. Forgive me. And if it matters to you at all. I forgive you. We have all made mistakes."_

Micah could not believe it. Now h received forgiveness from 4 of the 13 seal holders.  
Siress Talia looked on. She wondered why it suddenly made sense to forgive. There been so much hate and pain. "I am in full agreement. I forgive you Micah."

One by one they all offered welcome and forgiveness. Iblis screamed in rage. They could not forgive for if they all did there is no way he could stop them. Soon Athena alone remained. She looked at Micah with pure hatred in her eyes. She saw Zac die in front of her once more. She was not able to vice forgiveness. Then a gentle hand touched her. _' Athena My child let go. Only then can you defeat Iblis. Hate and pain are his weapons. Forgive Baltar so all may walk in the light.' Ilea's soft voice whispered._

_"How... How can I forgive?" Athena cried out._

'You can my daughter for you must. It is your role as a Seal holder to bring peace and forgiveness. It is a sacred office. 'Illya said

Athena wept but listened to her mother. She looked at Adama who nodded and smiled. Athena straightened and looked at the dark one._" You almost fooled me once. I almost trusted you. I almost gave up my soul. But I had faith in My father and his wisdom. I still do. I have faith in both of them and my mother's love for me. I reject the hate and pain. Baltar. I forgive you the pain you caused. Please join us in the fight to drive this dark one out."_

Samuel and Seth were each paired with vipers. The combination of Stingrays and vipers cut a nasty hole in the Cylon raiders. The machines could not adjust to the ever changing human tactics.  
" Sammy On your tail ." Seth Called.  
Samuel rolled but his gunner could not get a shot.  
" I need help " He called.

" I gotcha " Starbuck called. He blasted the raider by coming in from the sides.

The battle had become a free for all no one was in the zone they been assigned.

_" Anyone need a refill of fuel or ammo?" Commander Zeus asked._ His fire star came blazing in to give the various ships a place to land.

"Commander you are a lifesaver!" Apollo shouted as he coasted in to refuel. He was on fumes. The battle been so hard and intense. He lost track. He felt like a raw rookie. He could just hear Starbuck ribbing him if he ever realized he made such an amateur mistake.

Lucifer's base ship speed away to safety. He wanted no part in a hopeless battle.  
_'I will give anything to escape this he thought. We cylons must win.'_ As he said that the Dark ones embraced the IL computer. Contrary to what many colonials humans and even the cylons believed they did have souls. Souls that could be won or lost. Lucifer's free will might be more limited than a human but it did exist. IL and even centurions could reason out right and wrong. It took a strong will to resist the pre programs but deep down it could be done. So Lucifer traded his soul to get free and became the new host for the forces of darkness as the imperious leader fell. The Imperious leader cursed Baltar and damned him but Baltar or Micah was the interment of human vengeance. His wounds did not matter to him he was determined to destroy the cylons head.

_This is IFB reporter Jason. On board the Fire Star Pendragon Commander Poseidon can you tell us how the battles going?"_

" Someone get this idiot off my bridge." Her commander shouted. "What do you think this is a triad match?"

_But Commander the people have a right to know?" Jason shouted._

Poseidon spun around drew his laser. "Look your inquisitiveness has no place here... 40 degrees to port fire forward lasers. Look I don't have time for you. You will get us all killed. The fleet only has to know we are kicking Cylon tail. Leave or I will shoot you myself! "Poseidon shouted he hated the press. They had no common since and were always under foot. He loved the colonials but their press core was a pain in the astrum. He turned his attention to the battle.

The reporter was hustled off the bridge. He Straightened and put on his game face." As the people of the fleet can see our new allies are fighting hard right alongside our own brave warriors. Today is the day we will end the battle between Human and cylons. Soon we will know Peace." Of course he did not say if it be a living peace or the peace of the endless sleep of exsiccation.

Lucifer felt a sudden power surge. " Centurions go to heading 1209 mark 3"

"By your command. It will pit us in that dark nebula?"

" I know we will lose our tails there. "Iblis explained

" By your command." The centurion long programmed to obey followed the order. However, he did wonder if maybe being blown up be a less painful way to go. Perhaps the first thought not related to duty he ever had .

Zan smiled as he played with the ships systems. To him it was all a game. Make them work better faster to see the cylons go boom.

Eve could not believe the skill of her engineers." Good work Hans. I thought we were goners there for a micron."

" But ma'am it was not me. The computron it suddenly just went crazy like someone rerouted the programs. "

" What? Hard to starboard. Hans find out we have to know what is going on. Cylons at 12 o'clock they are making suicide. A run on the Kobal's Shield. Nova comes help us cover the ship she is already burning on the starboard side."

Colonel Tyson was trying to keep his ship away from the suicide raiders. "Markus we need cover here."

"I know but I lost all forward lasers. Fires in section 3 through 6. Suppression teams are barely holding their own." Colonel Marcus replied.

" Fraken. I think we are going to have to get some cover. Lupus squadron we need assistance. All Jaguars return at once. "Colonel Tyson hated to pull them home but the situation was growing grave. If the Kobal's Shields fighters could not keep the cylons back they have no place to go home to.

Just as he was afraid the battle be over The Nova slide in between them. Her Starboard guns ripping through the incoming cylons.

The ships of light were closing in. They wanted to see the final battle to see if the Human race had evolved to the next level. Jon watched as Adama ran at Iblis. His rage and hatred of the dark one so clear. Jon could not interfere but he feared for Sagan's chosen son. As all humanity was being tested Adama o was being watched. All the seal holders were being judged. Judged to see if they were ready to evolve to the next level of existence. The line between good and evil was thin. A wrong step and the path could become dark and tangled. Gai watched with fear and a certain pride as her son battled the Imperious Leader. Baltar might have faltered but the new man Micah was fearless in his determination to destroy the being he obeyed and served

_He slides to a halt and locked gazes with Iblis. The rage draining from him as he suddenly saw the trap laid out. " I don't hate you Anymore Iblis. I pity you. You rejected the Life the creator so generously gave you. You wanted more. Power. Power to control and bend others to your dark twisted desires. What pleasure is there in that? A mindless poppet sinning and singing your praises devoid of free will? What a waste. Humans seek to learn evolve to grow. To explore the universe the Creator gave us all. We falter and fail have weakness that is true but deep down in our souls we seek the Truth. The truth being that God loves us all and wants our happiness. YOU evil one you offer false pleasure momentary joy not true peace or understanding. That is why you fail why you failed the Cylon and why we reject you. We want the joy of the blessing of the Creator. He is the one who makes us truly live. Be gone from us Iblis There no room for you here." As Adama spoke these words He began to glow a luminous light came from within his being. In that centon Micah cut down the imperious leader. The Mechanical arm of Iblis pets fell to his death. Impaled on Micah sword.  
One by one the leaders of the trines gathered around Iblis Each raising his or her seal. Forming a circle to block the dark one from escaping. Coin and Tigh each took positions forming a triangle from Adama. Athena became the 3rd triangle. And Micah rising from his chore formed yet another. Circle and triangle locking the dark one in._

_" No ,NO you cannot control me!!" Iblis shouted._ "I am a God!"

The light from Adama shot out and spread to each of the seal holders. The Last link was Micah. He waited fearing he fail. but then he felt it as the light of truth entered his being.

A Shout of joy came from the ship of lights. For not only did the seal holders have to forgive Baltar but Micah had to forgive himself. To accept he was a mere man in need of the redeeming love of the Creator. Made truly a new man by the mercy of a higher power.

Iblis shook with rage He could not believe they held him prisoner. These mere humans should be trembling at his feet begging for their worthless lives. Adama how dare he. How dare he not show respect worse yet he was not showing fear ,loathing or even contempt but Pity. Pity How dare a mere mortal Pity him He was almost a god!!

_" How Dare you Pity me!!" Iblis shouted" I am a god!!"_

_" Iblis you are as far from a god as a worm is to man. You are only an illusion. A facsimiles of what you could have should have been." Adama said_  
ENRAGED Iblis struck out. An energy beam caught Adama square in the chest. He staggered under the unexpected sneak attack.

_Page 18 next_

Iblis laughed as he showed Noah his daughter and son in law facing a squad of cylons. RoAnn bleeding and unable to walk perhaps dying.

"No " Noah cried.

Just then a centurion grabbed Sheba and placed a blade to her throat.  
Cain froze but forced himself not to let go of the dark one.

Adama watched as three centurion were battling Zac. Zac the some he lost and found once more. The warrior was fighting but had been wounded several times.

_"Yield to me and they shall live." He mocked._

Tigh saw the trap if they hesitated or flinched the dark one could slip away. "Never ! We will never give in. Our family our people depend on our faith. You can not harm them they are not yours. "

_"Foolish Mortal I will not touch them. My pets shall. That is allowed. "Iblis said he smirked thinking victory was at hand._

Cain cursed but was helpless to free Sheba. He looked at her and said sadly." I love you Baby girl."

Sheba knew what he was going to do. She straightened the blade pressing to her neck." I love and trust you Daddy it's ok. Do what you must save our people."

Tears welled in Cain's eyes and before Iblis could move or react Commander Cain raised his laser and fired a full powered blast at his daughter. Sheba crumpled to the ground and he blasted the startled centurion. He turned to face Iblis." She in the house of light now. You can no longer harm her."

_"No it is not possible. Sheba!!" he shouted._ The dark Lord froze he could not believe that Cain had shot Sheba.

There was a stunned silence as the room became deathly quiet.  
RoAnn looked at the Cylon and merely smiled she attacked and its blade sunk deep into her. Noah screamed. But knew it was too late. Sheba ,and RoAnn had sacrificed themselves to free their fathers from Ibis's threat.  
--

Athena understood what Sheba done and why. "Sheba is free of you now. You have no control over her in this life or the next dark one. RoAnn and Sheba understood no one person matters more then all of Humanity. You will be defeated."

Rorke blasted the Cylon and ran to his loves side. "Don't leave me baby." he begged RoAnn clutched his hands and smiled.

"Beloved I will always love you. Now and throughout eternity. Hold me. I so cold." Tears flowed freely.

Sheba bleed on the floor of the base ship. Adama motioned to Cain to check on her. She was still alive barely." Daddy I love you. " she mouthed. He voice silenced by the cylons blade. Cain cried but held her close. He never been more proud of her." I beat him for you, baby girl. I swear I will. He won't win. Rest now. Save your strength." Cain wept but rose iron determination in his face. He spun around and faced Iblis his rage showing as he raised his seal._" Back to Hades " _

Iblis could not believe Cain had sacrificed his daughter or that RoAnn had embraced death. He loved Sheba or was possessive of her. The closest emotion he could feel. He cried out in shock and pain._ "Sheba no Sheba."_

Iblis was held tight. His last ploy failing. The only option he had was t attack Athena. He had to break one of the seal holders. _"Athena your father sacrifices you to. See it in his eyes. He hates that you are not his blood."_

Athena smiled. And faced the prince of lies. " Foolish demon. My father's both loved me. Loved me and guarded me. If it were necessary for me to die to save our fleet. My life I would gladly give. Adama loves me but he has a duty the same as I have. I love them all but to guard the fleet I will sacrifice them. Humanity must live and grow. Besides death is not the end to be feared. It is merely a bridge to the next world. A world where our loved ones wait for us. Be gone evil one."

Adama never been more proud of Athena. _She was a force to be reckoned with_.

Apollo dove low he had a dozen raiders on his tail. "Starbuck Help!!" He shouted Starbuck and Boomer came at him head on. Firing over him hitting 2 raiders each. This surprise attack drove the raiders back. As they engaged the raiders Apollo hit his reverse turbo s and rolled locking and firing on another raider. They all scattered.

Starbuck felt instant relief. _As if a Burdon been lifted. He saved Apollo_.  
--

Maya was frantically trying to calm the civilians. She had her hands full being the only staff officer available to them." Everything will be fine the battles going well." She then froze feeling RoAnn scream in pain. She looked out across the stars tears forming on her face. She knew she just lost her daughter.

Maya paled as she felt RoAnn fall. She was however in front of the Cameras facing the entire combined fleet." Our Warriors are fighting hard to keep us all safe and secure. Many are ding to give the human race a chance at survival. All we can do is pray... pray they are able to resist the dark one and fight his minions. "She fought back the tears as she heard Noah in her head.' RoAnn sacrificed herself for us all.' "We are not going to try to communicate with them at this time to do so would endanger their lives. This is not a game my people but life and death a battle for our very souls as well as our mortal lives." Even as she finished speaking the cylons breeched the hull and came charging in. She drew her pistol and began firing at them. The battle just been joined on another level.

The reporters saw Maya pale" Commander what has happened?"

"Freedom is not free gentlemen. It costs. Cost in blood and pain. Commander Cain's daughter Sheba just sacrificed herself for us all. My own daughter RoAnn has also fallen. Along with countless other brave men and women. On case you not figured it out yet this is more than a battle between humans and cylons. It is a battle between the forces of light and darkness. Pray, pray our brave warriors can hold true to the course. The Seal holders even now are attempting to capture Iblis and banish him. "Maya explained She was looking far away at the battle. Her gift of sight in full form now. She could only observe and remember becoming the story keeper for this troubled time in human history.

Fraken , Hades that tin head off me. Bommer I need some help here?" Starbuck shouted, "I am in a pinwheel" Just then a small missile exploded the cylons." What the hell? Where in Sagan's name did that come from?"

"Cylons go boom, Boom." The childish voice of Zan exclaimed. "Should I shoot more cylons Daddy?"

" Sure ... I am guess. " Starbuck said to stunned to answer any other way. He could not believe a child had just saved his astrum.

Zan giggled and sent missiles at the cylons.

"Zan." Eve called. She ran to get her son. The boy was causing all kinds of confusion.

A Cylon cruiser headed straight at the Galactica. Apollo knew he could stop it only one way. He was out of ammo and almost out of fuel. He hit his turbo s one last time." Come on baby just once more." His viper crashed headlong into the raider. His last thoughts were of his friends on the ship. He never considered he not survive this encounter. He hit his ejection button at the last centon. His ship becoming a missile to knock out the cruiser.

A Golden light engulfed him and he simply vanished.

"Apollo!" Boomer shouted having seen the move. He was too far away however to help.

Apollo awoke on the ship of light. He tried to rise." Where am I?"

_'Relax Apollo you are not dead. We just picked you up. You are Iblis forfeit. He is going to be very annoyed." Jon said with a smile._

"I don't understand?" Apollo said, "Why am I here on this ship again. I have a battle to fight."

_" Relax and enjoy. Ibis attacked Adama and has to pay a forfeit. You are it. You were supposed to die today my young friend but now we can give you life. When the battle is over, we will return you. Your friend Jolly is it; he will find your life pod and be a hero." Jon explained._

Iblis was in shock. The dark lord never considered that Cain would willingly sacrifice his first-born. However, through the eyes of his cylons he saw Apollo ship explodes into the destroyer. He smiled facing Adama" YOUR Family line has ended Adama. See Apollo is dead!" He shouted with glee.

Adama shook but his resolve merely grew stronger._" NO Iblis it does not! I have a grandson and a grand Daughter. My line will go on. For even though they are not of my Blood I love them dearly. I also have my youngest son Zac. He has proven himself a worthy warrior. He will carry the seal should I fall."_

Tears rolled down his face. Each man and woman here lost a loved one to the evil one. Yet each stood ready to die. They were the guardians of the human race and were accepting the price paid for that honor. Athena to wept for her brother but knew he done it to save his friends and family.  
"You are a fool Iblis for now Apollo can join the ship of lights. You have been better to let him live he have been less troubling."

Iblis frowned he clearly never considered that possibility.

Adama stood tall. He been knocked down by Iblis watched his sons die. However he learned about Faith and trust. He lost Zac in the first destruction lost his wife and home worlds but his faith endured. He been blessed with visions of Illya and then Zac been restored to him. He knew even if Apollo was gone from this plain of existence he was still there walking at his side. He not grieves for his son for surely he was watching even now. Faith was his gift. Faith and hope. He been faithful to the Book of the Word and been rewarded. Zac been restored and he found a new love and a new son. No he keep his faith and it burned brightly making stronger his fellow Seal Holders. "Faith is the Key to victory. I have it we all have it. You cannot win dark prince. For we are of the light."

" I may not win but neither will I be defeated." Iblis sent all his power at a stunned Sire Uri. " The man flinched at the unexpected attack. Iblis broke free and as he fled the seal holders sent a an energy after him wounding him. However he was free. The cost to his forces was high however. For if he was to escape he had to cut the cylons loose. They were now on their own with no Imperious Leader and no Count Iblis to guide them. They had no skill to fight without guidance and the warriors began to make headway. Iblis fled across span and time to his one chance at survival. he landed rather hard on Lucifer's ship. The IL looked at the dark Lord and merely motioned his golden centurions to help him to quarters to recover. Lucifer slipped away with a cylons fleet of 3 base ships...

_" I am sorry Adama I let him get away." Sire Uri said_

The group was stunned and all fell forward in exhaustion." Do not fret my friend we will meet him again. Have no fear. You did your best and that all we could do. He gone for now let it be victory enough." Adama said

Thor and Dana found Rorke and RoAnn. Rorke was caring his fallen wife tears flowing down his face. Thor was stunned to see his sisters bleeding form. Noah ran to her and took her from his son in law.

" Brace for impact." Commander Roma called as two raiders slammed into the ship. "Atraties... Are you alright?"

Major Dara led the scorpions after a loose batch of raiders. "Sammy Seth a little help, cut those buggers escape off." She shouted.

There was silence as the engineering section had taken a direct hit.

"Colonel... Are you alright she demanded. Damn it answer me anyone?"

A voice came over the com line." That's no way for a lady to talk Commander."

The ragged voice was her husband and Roma collapsed in her chair with relief." Are you all safe?"

" We all got out .engineering a mess. We are not going anywhere fast. We are in the backup area 4 centons until we can switch over. Baby you are supposed to shoot them not ram them. That's why we got lasers. Try not to get hit anymore." he quipped. Roma merely laughed.

Cain gathered Sheba to his arms. Tears falling down his face. He loved her and he destroyed her just as Apollo once said he would. Adama came to his side." Cain let me take her we need to get her to medical attention. Her and RoAnn. They still live there still a chance." Cain grasp at his old friend words. He nodded and handed his beloved daughter to Adama. Rorke carried RoAnn and they hurried to the bay.

"There no ships. Only these cylons ones." Rorke cried.

" I can fly anything. " Cain declares " Everyone get in we are heading for the nearest life center."

" Don't forget to waggle." Athena said . Attempting to lighten the serious mood.

" Waggle?" Cain asked

" Call ahead. The Galactica is closest." Adama said " It's a poor joke My friend. " Athena call them."

" Yes Father ." She said smiling. Athena had faith that Sheba would be fine. For surely she would be returned to them as Apollo had all those sectons ago.

Cain scanned the interior of the ship. He flipped switches and the Cylon vessel came to life. He shouted._" Ok we are ready to go. Adama I just hope your people don't shoot us." _Cain sent a silent prayer hoping he was indeed as good a pilot as he said.

" They won't. Let's go." Adama said

Noah knelt besides Rorke and his daughter." RoAnn you did well. Rory would be as proud of you as am I."

"Father I love you. I'm sorry I was careless."

"She took the shoot for me sir." Rorke said " RoAnn If you ever do that again... Don't leave me." he begged. Rorke loved his wife and knew he follow her if she died. She was his whole world.

TBC...

Edit Friday, October 24, 2008


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers : See part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 31**

"She loves you son. Have faith in that love." Noah said "She wants a life with you she will fight to live as will Sheba."

Cain heard those worlds and like Rorke clung to them.

Adama prayed it was so for he could not bear to lose these brave women for they were his family. He could not believe Apollo was gone. Tears flowed freely. For a micron his family had been almost whole.

Iblis rose. He was angered but grew in power. For Lucifer was willing to follow him. he wanted ultimate power. This lust and greed fed the dark on. He grew stronger by the micron. 'Soon Adama soon you will pay!'

The Galactica life center was hopping. Dr. Salik and Cassiopeia raced to help the wounded. Into this chaos came Cain holding Sheba and Noah caring RoAnn. Both woman were critical and centons would mean the difference between life and death.

Mira came rushing in." I can help."

The medical teams began to work on the seriously injured woman. Their families were forced to wait.

The cylons were being decimated. The colonials and their allies were cutting them to pieces but the price paid was high. Jolly went through risking his very life to retrieve life pods. He worked fast often diving between incoming dog fighting ships. He knew that time was of an essence. Many of the warriors who ejected were leaking vital oxygen or were injured. He never forgot that had the commander not sent out similar patrols he have died in Caprica gravitational flow. The portly officer was not as slick and smooth as Starbuck. He lacked Boomer high intelligence and steadying presence. He was not a GREAT LEADER LIKE APOLLO. However, he had courage. He had loyalty. He was willing to put it on the line. This day Jolly risked death a thousand times to bring in his comrades. Almost ever viper and stingray recorded him retrieving a damaged ship. By cycles end Jolly would have saved 100 warriors lives.

" Commander Lucifer we are going to need to find a safe place. Sir we are damaged." A centurion reported.

Lucifer did not know where to go.

"Head to 5698 mark 3 we will be safe there. "Iblis said in a clear commanding voice.

"Do it." Lucifer commanded sealing his fate to that of the dark one.

Maya raced to the Galactica. She heard RoAnn was injured.

The reports of the dead and wounded began to pour in. Boomer and Starbuck landed to refuel and arm and they heard the news. Apollo was lost dead to a Cylon raider.

"No... No way." Starbuck said. Boomer gripped his shoulder.

Adama was waiting with Eve who was holding Zee. She decided it was the only safe thing to do. Because the boy kept rerouting systems. Not that he not saved them but it was a bit disconcerting for the engineers. They hated having been saved by a toddler. Adama hugged them to him as he stood by Noah. Maya had arrived and was in her husband's arms. All they could do was wait. Dana landed and headed for the life center. She heard the news about Apollo. She hated it but Adama had to be told. He too would pay a price this day. Zac leaned up from his bed. "Father where is Apollo?"

--  
_No Iblis is getting away!' Apollo shouted "You have to stop him.'  
_  
_'Apollo we cannot. Do not worry he won't escape. He will face you once more. Now my friend it's time for you to go back. 'Jon said_ .

Noah looked up as Dana entered the life center. She had a grim look on her face. She went straight to her husband's and Maya side .Pulling them away to the die." Bad news.. It's been confirmed. Apollo was killed."

Maya stood in shock and Noah's heart broke for his brother. He hugged Danna and went to Adama. He heard Zac 's question. His face was bleak as he looked at his brother and his family." Zac, Adama ,Athena I am sorry... Danna's just brought me news. Apollo's viper was hit... He's gone."

Adama turned ashen as he remembered Iblis taunt so many years ago.

_"I'll take a life more precious than your own."_

He staggered under the news. Athena caught his side and helped him to a chair. It was as if Ibis had struck him through the very heart and soul. They all suddenly heard a maniacal laughter.

Tears formed in Adama's eyes and they flowed freely from Zac and Athena. For the first time Zac fully understood what his family had felt all those yearns ago. "No No way. Let me up. I have to go back for him." Adama's hand went to his youngest son's shoulder. He remembered doing the same to Apollo. This time however, this time he did not believe in miracles for any man could be so blessed twice. "No Zac. Rest. I will not lose you too. We will survive this." Eve came to his side and held him tightly. Adama clung to her tears flowing freely now. She offered her support and baby Zee sensing something was wrong began to cry. Adama looked down and held his newest child. The Lord had blessed him deeply and he was grateful even as his heart wept for his first-born he picked up and comforted his newest son.

Jolly was exhausted tired beyond belief. He refueled for the fourth time and was heading back out. He knew there was no chance no chance of finding anyone else alive. Yet he was driven to go. He shrugged off Bo jay and the others when they tried to get him to pack it in." One more run people. What if it was you out there? ""You won't do anyone any good if you crash." Brie said softly.

Jolly smiled at her obvious concern for him." I know but Brie I got to... One more check. Just on case. "Brie hugged him and smiled. "Ok but I will co pilot just to be sure." The two of them launched and Jolly headed out toward the asteroid fields. Some were large and able to support life. Just on case. Just one case, he would do one last check.  
--

The cylons entered a small system. It had 8 planets. Several were dead but one appeared to have once held a civilization. _**"The 6th planet Lucifer. It will have what we need to repair this ship and begin rebuilding."**_ Iblis said smiling at long last.

"_Where are we?" Lucifer asked.  
__  
__"Why Lucifer you should know? We are on the original Cylon home world."  
Iblis said laughing. If the IL could have had a stunned expression it would be now on his face.___

Brie watched as Jolly expertly piloted the shuttle. She loved the way he just calmly went about doing his task. He was not a glory hound he did not seek out danger. Yet he was always ready to be a support. His long time friendships with the men of Blue and Red Squadron might seem a little odd. Jolly was by nature a cheerful happy individual thus his name. She never heard his real one but she knew it was long and difficult to pronounce. Yet he did not mind the nickname he gotten in the Academy from Starbuck. He was one of the few pilots who managed to keep the legendary playboy from squandering his cubits on some gaming system. Brie had learned that Starbuck, Boomer and Jolly always been close friends from their academy days. While Starbuck grew up with Apollo and Athena and Zac. Jolly grown up on a Caprica ranch and power field. His family ranched sheep and also had wind turbines. In fact Jolly family had been well off. Not in Apollo, league but comfortable. Like Boomer Jolly was brilliant in his own way. He was an expert geologist and miner. He often lead mission to mine Tylium and other needed supplies. Brie often been assigned to work with him and found it fun. He was always willing to roll up his sleeves and get dirty. He did not delegated nasty jobs and hardly complained when they needed doing. Brie slowly but surely fallen in love with his rock steady presence and happy personality. She felt he was often not appreciated for his steadiness. Yes Apollo, Starbuck and to some extent Boomer were hotshot warriors. Nevertheless, without men like Jolly the fleet have long ago been dead in space. Brie tagged along to make sure he was safe and willing to come back before he risked his neck saving someone else. "Jolly you need to rest. Let me fly this rust bucket."

"I am perfectly fine. "Jolly said yawning. " I have done a lot longer shifts." Brie I need to be sure... I've been where these guys are. It is scary to be trapped and alone. I swore I would never leave anyone out there. I swore to the Lords of Kobol if they spared me..." Jolly had a deep faith. He did not speak of it, as he was very private in that regard but he held on fast. It was the reason he followed Commander Adama and perhaps the reason he fallen under Ibis spell. He needed to believe or he could not function. He glanced at Brie. She was tired and hungry he could tell yet she cared enough to help him. He made a mental note to put her in for an accommodation. 48 centars of duty was beyond the call of duty.

Brie watched Jolly. he was exhausted they all were. he not eaten in over a day. While many might chide him on his girth. Brie knew from experience he was mostly solid muscle. He was stocky true but he was very strong. He could lift 3 times his body weight and work all day and night with little or no rest. Brie seen him do it on many occasions before today. He was watching the scanners as well as glancing out the windows. It was almost as if he was looking or something.

" Jolly here have some of this." She handed him a mischief.  
--

"Brie you eat it. You not eaten all cycle. I got lots of weight to burn you will just blow away." Jolly said. He often joked about his weight and size. He noticed Brie frown." Jolly I am fine really. You got to eat. Tell you what I will split it with you. Ok? And you are not fat. I like a man that big enough to hold on to. Not a skinny runt like Apollo or Starbuck. "Jolly was taken aback. Brie was a beautiful girl/woman. He always like her but been afraid to ask her out. Thinking her golden good looks belonged with someone like Starbuck or Bo jay. He was tired and figured she was just being kind but her words lifted his sagging sprits. For she was talking like Apollo was still alive.

Cassiopeia was scared to death. The injuries Sheba received were very bad. There been a time when she and Sheba had been at odds. Yet even then she never wished harm to Cain's eldest. She watched as Dr .Salik worked franticly to save her life and repair the massive wounds. What had Cain been thinking? Shooting her down will a fully powered laser set to kill.

Cain was in agony. He looked out a port hole at the still raging battle. He thought aback to the day he learned he was to be a father his wife's joy his own happiness. He remembered holding Sheba as an infant swearing to always keep her safe an love her. Yet he shot her himself. Tears flowed down his face. However he knew himself to save her soul he shoot her again. He could not allow Iblis to have her. Adama placed a hand on his friends shoulder. There were no words he could offer only his support and prayers.

Maya clung to Noah as RoAnn was in surgery. The doctors raced to repair the damage. Time was of an essence for the Sword had severed her spinal cord. If they worked fast enough she be able to walk once more. If not even the mechanical legs they designed for her be useless. For despite all their technology they still needed to utilize the human central nervous system. Noah looked over at Dana who was comforting Athena and Zac. Athena was taking it very hard. She could not help but remember when Zac' s viper exploded. It was worse than Cimitar for at least then they been certain. Now, now they had no certainty and no hope. She wept hard as Dana offered a shoulder.

Micah moved over to the wall. he leaned hard against it. His hand covered a massive wound. No way was he telling anyone. At least not until the others had been treated for he was still the worst of them. Mira saw him slump and ran to her husband's side. " Doctor." She shouted. Even as she pushed him toward a table to examine. She ripped his shirt and almost fainted seeing his wound.

Lucifer and his centurions followed Iblis into the hanger. The place was eerily silent. Lucifer started swearing he could sense someone or something watching them.

"Come Lucifer we have not much time. We must activate the defenses. Just on case the Colonials follow." Ibis said

Lucifer reminded himself he was an IL Cylon the highest of the high. There were no such things as ghosts and demons. Iblis was merely a different type of life form.

Iblis chuckled for all the machines apparent Intelligence he had not a clue. No clue to the dark ones true power or purpose. No matter he use the cylons as he always had. To avenge himself against the House of Sagan. His face darkened as he complicated the continued problem that line represented to him. He had to admit if only to himself he hated them. Hated them with pure passion. Adama especially for he was as pure and strong as his ancestor Lord Sagan himself.

Gai wanted to scream. her son was badly hurt. yet he was placing others before himself. She looked at Jon." Please. surely he has earned a second chance?"

" Yes, He has . His soul been cleansed but he must fight for his mortal life. we cannot interfere."

--

Iblis entered the chamber." Come Lucifer and see your salvation. " he waved his hand and the portal opened behind it were rows of stasis chambers all filled with cylons. Reptilian organic cylons that stood not like lizards but like men. He the hit another portal and the door opened here were rows and rows of centurions and other cylons the mechanical types. "Both cylons races must work together or you are doomed to be defeated by the humans."

"But they will destroy us for --"

"No Lucifer they will not for they don't know what your race did to theirs. They never have been with the other cylons. They know only that I am their leader mate to their queen." Iblis said his form shimmered and he became a Green reptilian cylons. "Work with them and the Cylon races will achieve victory."

Lucifer would have shuddered in disgust had he been able to feel emotion. Iblis new form was even more repulsive then the human one he had before. All IL had been programmed to hate organic cylons yet he was powerless against his master voice.

"Jolly we got to go back we are almost out of fuel." Brie said softly.

Jolly looked up about to snap when he saw the love and trust in her eyes. He bites his tongue. Nodding he prepared to turn the shuttle when he caught a glint. **"Hey what is that?"**  
He moved the shuttle toward the flash he had seen. Brie sighed but checked the scanners. He never is happy unless he checked it out. Jolly hit the thrusters then guided the shuttle closer. There was a large asteroid and on it was a field of debris. Just then, they picked up a weak signal from a viper cockpit. _**"There someone out there and they are alive… barely. Brie we got to get them."**_

" I know. What can I do to help?"

"We got a get a closer scan Brie. "

"Ok Jolly bit we are almost on fumes here ourselves." Brie pointed out.

Jolly frowned then having an idea he shut down main thrusters." We will coast in, using maneuvering thrusters only. I am going to suit up. I hope you remember how to fly one of these things honey." He got up and kissed her cheek. at her blush he said "For luck. and if this is my last mission I can remember kissing the most beautiful girl in the fleet."

"Been taking lessons from Starbuck" She teases However she caught Jolly' s coat. Kissing him back." So I can remember the strongest ,bravest handsomest warrior in the fleet. Come back to me. I need you Jolly." Brie said

He blushed but nodded and entered the airlock to leave the ship. Time was running out for that pilot.

'It all unfolds as it should Gai. See your sons mate is healing him. She was meant to be a great healer but she turned her back on the gift. Now to save his life she embraces it. He will live heal and be blessed with a new life. Baltar is forever gone. Lord Micah will awaken. A true knight and LORD of Kobol.' Jon said

" No you cannot leave me Micah." Mira said she knelt beside him. There was only one way to save him. " Lord let me hear him Grant me my power." She laid her hands on the dying man." My life for yours beloved." That sacrifice would not be required. Only the willingness to do so. Mira felt warmth of her love flow to her husband. His vicious wounds began to heal.

" Jon she doing it." Gai said

" Of course it was only a matter of her admitting her need and accepting the gifts she was born to wield. She basically a good person she just lost herself for a while. Now she and Micah are back on the right road and all will be well."

"I see?" Gai said looking confused. Sometime Jon had lost her.

--

Lucifer always being the efficient Machine he was began to access and rewrites the security protocols without being ordered to… No sense getting caught unaware.

--

Jolly moved carefully toward the damaged viper pod. It was pitching dangerously over a cliff. He was just amaze it had not crashed into the large crater.

Jolly attached cables to the pod. he had to hold it stable. One wrong move and it and the pilot would fall to the crater floor. He could not tell who's ship it was but he did not care. It was a warrior. " Brie pull up the shuttle a little. We got to stabilize the pod."

Are you clear?" Brie asked.

" I am fine just do it. Lords I cannot even tell whose ship this is. It's a mess. We got a hurry or whoever it is wont make it. I can tell they are losing support vapors." Jolly explained. He forced his exhaustion aside as he worked to save the pilot. He did not care who it was but he save them.

Sheba was wheeled into the recovery room. She was still out cold. Cain sat at her side and Diana joined him." She will live and have a good life beloved."

"Yes... But She lost her love. How I wish I could spare her that hurt." Cain said referring to Apollo.

" Look I got a go... I need to get a drink." Starbuck said He could not believe Apollo was gone. He tossed his funeral away and headed for the officers club. It should have been him... Apollo was a better man. He had a family. Cassiopeia followed him and caught him by the arm. Spinning him around she kissed him hard. "It's ok Starbuck. Ok to grieve. We all loved him... But I'm so glad it was not you. God forgive me I glad it was not you." She cried.  
Adama clung to Eve. Her presence kept him from falling apart. Noah, Maya and Dara almost collapsed in relief when the doctors came out. RoAnn was going to be fine and so was Rorke. Both would need time to heal but they live. Noah wept openly even as he grieved for his nephew. Adama tears flowed freely now. How could he bear the pain? First Zac, Illya and now Apollo. He looked over and Athena ran to him. Eve moved aside so 'father' And daughter could embrace. The door opened and Boxey came in. " Where's my dad?"

Boxey froze seeing the tears on his aunts and grandfathers face. " No ,No !!" he cried as he ran out. Adama looked on hopelessly having no words to give comfort to his grandson. He too wanted to howl at the fates. How much could he bear?

Athena hugged Adama and ran after Boxey. In the bay Aries landed his Jaguar and dismounted he saw the boy barrel past. "Boxey wait." He called Boxy however was gone down a corridor and disappeared. Athena ran but lost him. She looked hopeless. Aries went to her and gathered her into his arms. By now he heard the news. It was spreading through the fleet. Adama's eldest had sacrificed himself for their people. The hardest part was none knew how or when he been lost. Athena clung to him weeping. Aries held her and let her cry it out. He noticed the Seal and understood. Athena was weeping for Apollo and perhaps for herself. For she was now certain She was Kronous and not Adam's daughter she felt a poor comfort to her father.

Jolly pulled the wreckage up. His great arms labored to pry open the cockpit. Normally they just haul the whole back but the loss of support vapors would suffocated the pilot before they could get to the nearest ship. Added to that the damage was such it never land in one piece. Jolly carefully and with gentleness that belied his great bulk lifted the injured warrior. He carried him carefully even as he stumbled. He landed hard on his left leg and knee but never dropped his charge." Brie open the door." He called.  
--

Lucifer watched in amazement and cynically as the organic cylons raced to build more machines. The organics did not seem to mind the work.  
Soon hundreds of newly built centurions awaited orders. Only this time they are joined in flight by organic thinking commanders.

Jolly carried his wounded warrior to the shuttle. The pain from his twisted leg was ignored .Brie sprung open the hatch. Helping him settle the wounded warrior. Blood covered his face and body. They bandaged his bleeding arms and legs then slowly carefully removed the helmet.

"Lord's of Kobol. It's Apollo!" Brie cried.

Jolly was shocked but pushed his emotions aside. "Brie we got a go. To get him to a doctor. Can you fly this heap out of here?"

Snapping back and in forcing herself to push past her joy and fear, she nodded. Then ran to launch" Jolly hold on we are headed home full speed."

Jolly labored to stabilize Apollo. He knew what this meant. His friend was alive but weak. The shuttle landed on the Galactica only centons after launch. Brie redlined the shuttle. Its engines were burnt out but she did not care. It landed with a thud. Jolly said not a word knowing she pushed it. "Brie calls for Dr. Salik."

She was already doing that." We need medics we got Apollo!!" She shouted.

The com line been hooked straight to the life center. All eyes flew up to the speaker.

Adama collapsed in shock. "Apollo!! MY son." He called. Salik and a team raced to get him." Bring that life pod now."

Athena looked up. "Apollo? Aries is it possible?"

Tigh, Tolan and Zeus watched as the last of the cylons base ships exploded. Poseidon had forced the ship at the cruisers who finished them with a barrage of missiles. Now all that was left was cleaning up the stray raiders. Roma sighed and collapsed in her chair. They survived another battle. She looked around her ship with a frown. Atraties was going to kill her for all the damage. Maybe facing the cylons would be safer. She retreated from the bridge to check on her children. True warriors they were sound asleep never even knowing a battle raged. Atraties came in and hugged her. " We made it again... But baby warm me ok those barrel rolls you do. They give a man nightmare.

Roma turned into his chest. She clung to him weeping. On the bridge she had to be the tough as nails commander certain and sure. Here in private she could grieve for her lost friend family and crew. "We won Atraties but at what cost? We lost so many good men and women."

"I know… But we will survive live well grow. It's the best we can do. We all knew the risks my heart. We will prosper as a race. Besides think we have been blessed. We are still here we 2 lovely children and each other. A ship that while she needs repairs is still viable. Speaking of which, I thought you promised to not mess up the bridge again?"

"Hey it's not my fault.. The cylons did it." She said laughing She known he was going to give her Hades over the extra work.

Jolly and Brie landed and Jolly carried Apollo all the way to the life center. The large man would not relinquish his precious cargo for a million cubits. Entering the life center he laid his friend down. Apollo was bloody and pale but alive. Dr. Salik And Cassiopeia ran over. Cassie fainted from the sight of him. His wounds were horrid. Salik himself barely kept from throwing up. Rarely had he seen so much damage on a living human. Yet he shut it out. Saving Apollo was all that mattered. Commander Adama came to his sons side. He gently brushed his hair and then step back to let the doctors work. He turned to face Jolly.

"Sir I'm sorry ... I did all I could."

Adama looked at him tears in his face." Jolly... I owe you a debt I can never repay. You found him. When we all given up hope you brought him home. Thank you."

Jolly looked down he felt like he failed but he nodded. "Commander I'd follow Apollo to Hades. I drag him back out to. There is no debt sir. Unless it mine being replayed to him. He saved my astrum a million times. I gladly trade places with him If I could." He held Brie's hand. " He will make it sir. I know it."

Adama smiled weakly trying to share Jolly faith in the healers. But he knew Apollo chances were not good at all.

Sheba took her father's hand. "Daddy don't leave me ."

"Never again Sheba. I swear. I won't risk losing you ever again." Cain said. Diana came over and tapped his shoulder. "Cain I am going to sedate her. She needs to sleep it the best medicine."

"Do it Diana I don't want her in pain." Cain said. Diana gave him a reassuring hug and then went to work on her stepchild.

Don't tell me. I going to have to learn to walk again right?" RoAnn said "I guess I should be grateful that I cannot feel the pain in my legs. You know doc you could have added more of a tan to them." She smiled pleased she had legs once more.

" MY Lord we gathered the fleet. We will be ready to move on your command." The centurion said to Lucifer.

--

"I for one am glad he did not. You are too sexy as it is." Rorke joked. RoAnn laughed at him showing she finally come to terms with her cybernetic parts. Rorke was relieved for until now she been resisting them. Maybe the fact that they saved his and her life made the difference.

Dr. Salik labored over the fallen form of Apollo. He moved with speed he did not know he possessed. Every ounce of skill he had went into his work. He prayed also. he was not a man of faith but today he prayed. There been so much devastation. Not since cimatar had the fleet taken such loses. He thought he lost his belief in a higher power. Now ,now he knew he just misplaced it. One event had robbed him of it this one made the grab at it. Apollo stabilized slowly. He was wheeled into the recovery room.

Adama went out to check on the other wounded he was immediately besieged by reporters.  
"Commander is it true you lost your son and that Athens is not your child?"

Adama looked at the press he truly despised them all but he knew they find out the truth." My daughter was at my side defending our people .Athena is mine and that is all that I will say on the subject. My son Apollo is alive." He paused for effect. "His viper was recovered by Lt. Jolly and Lt. Brie. They have worked around the clock to bring in the wounded and lost. The fleet and myself personally owe them a great debt. They are heroes. Jolly worked tirelessly for the last 26 centars to save lives. They deserve respect and honors."

Jolly and Brie came out of the life center. They snuck away from the throngs and toward the officers quarters." I want to clean up and then grab a bite to eat. Brie would you care to join me?"

"Yes, I think I would like that. But maybe it be wiser to eat in? Go clean up then join me in my quarters. I can whip up a snack. I not much of a cook but I can make something basic primary wise."

Jolly grinned his smile making him look boyishly handsome. "Ok... I bring a bottle of ambrosia. "He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran off. Brie smiled and headed home. She just hoped he like her dinner. This last 30 odd centars had made her appreciate Jolly' s steady nature. He was a man a woman could depend on lean on. Brave and steady. Not flashy or brash but steady. Those were the qualities Brie decided she liked. He be a good husband a good father. Yes she was definitely looking at Jolly with new eyes. She walked to the mess to get food for dinner. A turbo shower be quick then she cook.

Aries held Athena as she wept. For her brother her father and Adama. He had to admire the Commander for he claimed Athena even now knowing she was not his. He and the Commander locked eyes. It was a fathers look a warning don't you dare let her my daughter down. Aries nodded. Almost grateful for the momentary distrust. It meant that Adama's still thought of Athena as his. Adama went to Athena and pulled her from her mates arms. "You made me so proud Athena. I know now... but You are always mine. My little girl. That won't change ever unless you no longer desire to call me father." There was a strange vulnerability in his face. Athena looked at him and ran to his arms." Father I love you. I so sorry. I... I had to help ."

" You saved us daughter. I am so proud of you. Know that if nothing else. Don't blame your mother for it was a moment of weakness. I loved her still. I knew she been with Kronous but they were both grieving. It was never evil what they did. I never held it against either of them. I loved Illya until the end. Part of me always will. I may be sealing with Eve as I love her very much but don't ever think I did not love your mother or respect her dearly."

Eve smiled she understood. She knew that Adama had loved his first wife. That he still did was a comfort to her. For she knew should she to pass on she live in his heart forever. Baby Zee was restless. He slipped from his mother's arms and went to look around. The Life center was in chaos so no one noticed the small boy. He sat down at a terminal and began to play. He was working a new formula to help speed the regeneration of skin and bone. He giggled thinking it a game.  
Iblis looked out across his new fleet. 20 shining new base ships awaited .Lucifer came to his master .If he could he would have smiled. Perhaps this alliance would prove useful. He looked on with disgust however as organic cylons moved toward them all in command uniforms. The machines had to yield and that sat poorly with the egotistical IL. He plotted on how to turn and destroy the organics. Soon as they destroyed the humans.

The Cylon fleet prepared to return to attack. Iblis knew that the humans had taken heavy casualties. They need time to rest regroup. He was going to push them and push them.

Jolly could not believe how lovely Brie looked . He was speechless. "I picked up a light snack." he said caring several bags of food.

The news of Apollo's return swept through the fleet. Another miracle it was being said. Starbuck had raced to the life center with Cassiopeia and waited as did the others. He was so frightened he lose his friend again. He looked at Adama and saw the same gut wrenching fear in his face. He moved to the man he loved like a father to offer support. Cassie and Dr. Salik raced to heal the wounded warrior. Stabilizing him the best they could. Now he was in a healing chamber only time would tell if they been quick enough good enough to save his life. Jolly collapsed on the nearest chair. He felt he failed taken too long to bring Apollo safely in. Brie sat on his lap. He was shocked but held her close needing the comfort of her just being there.

"How long?" Adama asked

Noah watched his elder brother with deep sympathy.

"We will know in 26 centars commander. But I have every hope." Dr. Salik said.

"Hope... I guess that more than we had before." Adama said warily. He pulled Eve into his arms and she hugged him tight. Offering solace to the man who until now had been so strong. "He will make it Adama. " She said  
--

Micah awoke with a gasp. He looked over to see Mira sitting at his side. "I thought I was dead?"

"You were you idiot. What were you thinking?" His wife shouted. She plummeted his chest forgetting he was wounded." We could have lost you. Darn it all I love you. you idiot." She shouted. Micah grinned and kissed her suddenly feeling so much better.

Everyone was so caught up in Apollo's return that no one noticed Zan ship in to Sheba's room. The boy saw she was resting and went over to her. He climbed up next to her and placed his small hand on her forehead. At once a light flowed from him to her. " Sheba you will be well." The voice commanded. Zan smiled as she opened her eyes.

" I feel better?" She said with wonder.

" I fixed you. You are too important to lose." Zan said. Exhausted her curled up and fell asleep next to her.

TBC...

EDIT Friday, October 24, 2008


	32. Chapter 32

October 30, 2008

Disclaimer: See part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 32**

Cain forced himself to function. Sheba was alive he had to go after the cylons. " Adama we have to plan and regroup."

Adama looked up. He was so very tired. Yet he knew for once Cain was right. "Noah find out the fleets strengthen our loses. Cain pull us into a defensive ring. I think we should be ready to go in a few centars. Just on case. "

Iblis watched as Cylon after Cylon rolled out. His new warriors were bigger stronger faster and he smiled smarter. The Organics took command positions and the robotic cylons fell into step much to Lucifer's dismay.

Starbuck kissed Cassiopeia and fell o his knees grateful for Apollo's life once more. He silently vowed to be a good man from this day forward. Boomer and the rest of the squadrons began to regroup and do a head count. Thor was amazed his family survived in tacked. Wounded but alive. He clapped Reese on the back." Thanks Reese I know you saved me out there,"

" Hey major what are friends for?" The man said " Buy you a drink?"

" No the first rounds on me. For all the room." Thor said "A toast to Humanity."

" Here ,here " Came the shout.

" For once you got it right big brother!!" Sammy shouted.

Seth roared and gulped his ale down.

Reese smiled unable to believe he once tried so hard to kill Thor. He grinned well he was glad he failed. Thor was a good man and Reese had a feeling he be a good influence on himself as well. Dana sat down on Thor's lap and the crews of both ships were laughing in amusement.. She was very worried and made no secret of the fact that she was making sure he was in one piece. Thor groaned but let her have her way.  
"Dana keep it up and baby you will have to make an honest man out of me."

" Is that a formal proposal?" She asked

" Ah... Yes. Yes it is. Will you seal with me Dana. I love you need you." Thor said amazed that it suddenly was so clear to him.

" I will.. Thor let's find father."

He grinned picked her up tossed her over his shoulder shrieking." See you all latter. I have to go make it official."

The warriors burst out in cheers and laughter just what was needed after the long crazy day.  
Boomer shook his head. Thor was as crazy as Starbuck.

Aries went to Athena. He gathered her close. She was very tired and strained. He kissed her forehead and let her lean on him." It's alright baby. We will make it. You are lucky you know having 2 great men to call father."

Athena smiled and leaned on him. "Yes I am aren't I? To think... I have a chance at 2 battle stars."

Adama heard the comment and began to laugh. " I think Xenia be annoyed at that one."

" I just kidding father the only battle star I want to command is the Galactica. But Apollo has to get better so I can beat him fair and square for it."

" Athena..." Adama said he was fighting to contain his amused laughter.

Apollo began to come to. " No sis. The Galactica is mine." He looked at her. " I love you Athena but I won't give up this ship. Father I sorry to have scared you all. " Apollo was smiling.

" Buddy if you ever do that again!!!!" I swear I will shoot you." Starbuck shouted. 'That's twice!!"  
--------------------

Sheba stumbled in." I agree with Starbuck. Don't ever scare me again like that." Sheba said

Cain was listening as Noah gave him the raw data. The living legends mind did calculations faster than any computron could. " Not good enough. We need the Rycon at full power in less than a secton. The fire stars to. Noah I think we need a meeting of the engineers. See what we can swap out here and there. We have to be up and ready. I have a feeling this was only the beginning salvo. We hurt them and bad but my gut tell me they will be back far sooner then we wish it. Adama Permission to send out patrols. I like Poseidon and Zeus to sweep the rear set up a defensive perimeter."

Adama's brow rose not quite believing it was Cain standing in front of him.

"I can learn old friend. I maybe no mystic... I am bowing to yours and Noah's expertise now. I defend against the machines but Ibis is yours. I think I can finally follow... Maybe I just had to see that there more them just cylons at play here." Cain said

Commander Joshua landed upon the Rycon. He raced to the bridge. Xenia been injured in the fight. His heart was racing. She should be in the life center. Instead he found her barking out orders.

_"Jakes move it. We got fires in section 3 to 16 deck 4. I want fire suppression teams on it. Seal the sections above and below as a precaution. Evacuated the effected sections" _She held her side that was bleeding profusely. However like her father the legendary Commander Kronous she not abandon her beloved ship. Hades they just got the Rycon in space once more.

Jashua signaled 2 medics and a doctor. He force her if needs be. " Seems to me you need repairing as well Commander?"  
Xenia's head spun around' I fit , Jashua I thought you were working on Kobol 's Sword? Did you not have some damage?"

" My ship in good hands. I heard a crazy colonial refused to go to the life center. So As the said crazy's first mate I Hera to escort her. Come along peaceably Xenia or I will have you removed from Command. Adama ordered all injured to be treated before they return to duty."

Xenia opened her mouth to protest but decided agreeing be faster and more efficient. Besides she wanted to check on the wounded anyway." How is Athena? She well unscathed?" It felt odd to suddenly have an older sister. However she was looking forward to getting to know her better. She smiled at least she not get stuck dealing with the council of the 12. For that gift alone she loved her sister. She was not upset really. Only a little hurt. For it would have been nice to have a sister growing up. Someone to look up to. However she understood both her Father's and Ilya's reasons. They have made life Hades for everyone had the press learned the truth. They never accepted the simple truth. That to scared lonely desolate people reached out and loved each other for a single cycle. No it was better for all concerned. That did not mean she not seek to know her sister now. Jashua smiled grateful she was able to give a little. He really did not want to fight over this.

Zeus read the reports he spoke to Tyson and Poseidon. That they survived such and on slaughter were a miracle and while they had lost they were not overwhelming.**" **Tyson I need a list of all munitions. Poseidon see what we can scavenge and salvage. Not just our ships but the cylons as well. Adama said the Hades I and d II will process raw materials. We will need that along with our own fabricating ships. We need to replace the lost fighters from all our ships." He sighed though be a lot easier then replacing their lost pilots for once.

10 days ahead...

Go to p 25

Maya and Dara tucked their children into bed.

**"**Lord Maya I so tired. I feel like I could sleep a secton." Dara said

"I know what you mean... Well At least the battles finally over. You are not going on patrol again are you?" Maya asked.

"Yes afraid so. Thor took the last two. I am feeling better now. He needs time with his lady to. Can you believe it he finally asked her to seal."

"Yes its past time I would say. Lord knows they been an item for yearns. Seems some men are slow. He too much likes his father at times." Maya joked.

**"**Who's like me?" Noah asked as he came in. "I thought you ladies worshiped the ground I walk on and here my first wife tearing my character apart." he said thought he was clearly not in the least bit concerned.

The women who were his wives grinned their amusement clear and they were more then happy to deflate his ego.

"Well husband it did take you almost a year to realize you loved Dara." Maya said "Hades I practically had to seal you two myself by blaster. That my dear does not show a great deal of intelligence."

They all laughed the tension of the past days dissipating as family life slowly returned to normal.

Eve found Zee sleeping besides a now healed Sheba .She sighed her son was far to gifted. She carried him to his room and tucked him in. He was just going to have to learn to be a little boy… well sometimes. Adama joined her and took her into his arms. He held her as they watched their son sleep." We been blessed Eve, I so glad I found you and Zee. I needed you to remind me living worth something." She melted into his kiss.

Sire Uri was racing around. If he still had hair he is pulling it out by now. Blasted tin heads they made a mess of the fleet. He contacted the foundry ship the fabrication ships and Hades I and II.  
" Look I know it's going to require triple shifts but we need those parts. " he listened" Overtime authorized by me. Blat It if I have to I will pay the craftsmen myself just get me the bloody parts. Also I need those munitions he said as he flipped to a second com line. A 3rd went off. It was absolute chaos and he loved every micron of it. Except for the loses that was.

Dara kissed Noah and headed out for her patrol. She was only doing a short circuit of the fleet as they divided it up. Dane was back on his ship and wanted a sweep of the outer area. Just to be certain they not missed any cylons. Dara found she liked Cain elder brother for he was calm and clear thinking. He listened to Jr. Officers and had no problems adjusting his plans. Dane was launching a patrol cover After Dara' s returned home. She was glad Commander Cain had assigned him to their unit. He fit in well with their fleet. She launched and headed past both Tigh and Tolan' s ships. They were sweeping though scanning for any mines the cylons might have dropped.

Athena and Aries headed home .She was very glad Apollo made it. She leaned on her mate and fell asleep in his arms on the shuttle. Aries smiled as he carefully carried her off. He waved his people away letting them know it was only exhaustion and not an injury to his beloved. He could still hardly believe he won a woman as rare and special as Athena to be his bride.

Cain shouted orders and watched his people scramble to refit his damaged Battle star. He listened to the reports then shortened the time demanding his ship be repaired faster. The chief engineer merely nodded. Long ago he learned to slightly exaggerate the necessary time so when Cain demanded it faster they not have to listen o his ranting to long. He left to carry out his orders as Diana headed in. " I hope you are ready to face a wild boar in there he warned Diana."

She just chuckled and headed in. She was caring a plate of food and a glass of grog. Cain eat if she had to tie him down. That thought made her grin. Maybe she try it anyway. Just to get him to rest some.  
--------------------

Dane felt alive and actually part of the fleet once more. Slowly but surely he was regaining his confidence as a warrior and commander. He was now feeling at home on his ship. The officers he had were rapidly growing to love him as well as respect him. His dedication and hard work were an inspiration to the men and women under his command. He was far humbler then Cain but he had a steady self assurance that made his warrior feel they do well.

-------------------  
Tigh sighed. His ship had been hit badly. However they survived. He never thought he is glad to see Sire Uri but he was. A came aboard with a small army of repair techs." Tigh we have you back to battle ready in a few sentars." he said.

"Thanks. I thought we bought the farm. However those extra turrets you added saves our asturms. Sire Uri thank you." Tigh held out a hand finally willing to offer true friendship to his long time adversary.

"Tigh, I glad. It helped. I had an idea for a few new changes. Walk with me and I explain. I never have considered it before but since you took so much damage why not rebuild the way we want." Sire Uri explained his thoughts as they headed for Tigh' s office.

Sire Uri I like the idea. You are right before it would not have made sense .I have thought it would take to much time as we had completed ships but this could work. Go ahead with it. I inform Adama and the council." Tigh said He looked at the new schematics. His cruiser had just become a small carrier. It would hold a full squadron of vipers and a mixed one of scorpions and jaguars when completed. Uri's idea for an additional landing bay was brilliant.

I am glad you liked it. Let's go see what we can do." Uri said

Adama went to his office. He sat down behind his desk for a micron just gathering his thoughts. He leaned forward and flipped on his personal logs.

"It appears that for the Micron at least we have defeated our cylon enemies and perhaps even count Iblis. However I remain cautiously optimistic. The addition of the Azguard and Spartan fleets along with the Pegasus has given us a fighting chance at long last. I feel we may indeed one day now find Earth."

He paused and considered his next words carefully.

"However I have a deep gut instinct that we have not yet seen the last Of the Dark Prince and his minions. Today tomorrow a millennium he will return. I can feel it."

Zac got the message and smiled. He could not believe it. Commander Dane wanted him to come over and help lead the squadron of vipers he had. Zac flexed his fingers. They were slowly regaining their flexibility and he could hold a joystick. He knew he was being offered hi best shot at becoming a pilot again. Adama seemed more then content to keep him on the bridge. At first Zac to had been ready to switch his career tract. Yet during the battle he been helping pull a warrior out of a burning cockpit. The fuel had shredded his fingers and lessened the damaged skin. Oddly enough the burn had made it possible for him to regain mobility in his hand. It hurt like crazy but it was there. He went home to his quarters knowing he have to have a long serious talk with his wife.

The scavenger ships zipped about gathering dead raider with little care or concern. However they were more careful and respectful to the human ships they found. When ever possible id were taken so family could be notified. If by rare chance there was a body... Well it be burried properly by the book. Even the hardened scavengers would show the fleets defenders that much respect. However overall the human loses were not that bad. More wounded and damaged vehicles then death. Tigh, Tolon, Omega and Dane totaled colonial loses. Each mans heart was heavy but they knew they have enough to fight another day.

Adama's Logs: I left Eve sleeping with Zee. That child is an amazing being. A scamp but then with his biological father being our beloved Starbuck that surprises me not at all. He shows remarkable talent. I know from what Eve has said his ...help or unexpected assistance saves the Galactica Astrum and several other ships. I wonder ... Wonder what he is for now that things have calmed down finally had time to give him a full medical exam. Zee is unlike any other human child we encountered.

Adama flipped off his log concerned.

Eve got the sleepy baby Zee dressed and headed for the Galactica's life center. She had to agree with her mate that checking out the baby was essential. Zee curled up onto her shoulder and fell back asleep. She had a hard time believing this little boy had reprogrammed several of the fleets systems. It had all been a game to him. He was clearly unaware that what he did saved lives and destroyed cylons. Eve entered the life center and saw Cassiopeia. The med tech came over smiling and escorted her to a room.

" He is so sweet. But I bet him causing you a few worries?"

" Yes Cassiopeia he is. I think from what I know he very much like you're ... Starbuck. He a little charmer and even the Chief could not be angry with him. I mean you know how Shadrak is about his engines and systems. Yet he merely raised a brow when he found out it was Zee that reprogrammed the machines. I never met a child with so much intelligence. It almost frightening at times. Yet he sees it all as a game. Adama and I just want to be sure he healthy. I don't know maybe to reassure ourselves. I suppose I worry so much. This little man a dream come true for me." Eve said

Cassie smiled." I know maybe you and the Commander feel we.. Starbuck and I should have taken the boy. But I don't think we have had the capacity to raise him properly. It's not that Starbuck doesn't care. He does deeply. I love the boy too. But We had so many issues in our relationship. We just finally worked it out to where we are totally together at peace. In love. Maybe we are selfish..."

Eve caught Cassiopeia' s arm." Cassiopeia you are not selfish. Adama been a father before and even he overwhelmed. Starbuck did not choose to bring this darling boy into the world. He may have allowed it. By letting the beings of light use him but he did not choose to be a father. He certainly should not have to stress or sacrifice his relationship to you either. Let's face it Starbuck has many fine qualities. But I don't think he was ready for instant fatherhood. He is a good man who will in time find a relationship with his son. However for now especially given his job. The time he away it be better for Zee to be with us. I know its selfish of us but we do want this little one. He my son now Adama's to. We love him. Maybe that was the plan all along? Don't feel guilty for not being ready to be parents yet. It's hard to do even when it's planned. Enjoy Starbuck as your husband first then have your own family. You 2 will always be welcome to be with Zee. Lord Knows we will likely draft you to baby-sit sometimes. But get over your guilt it is misplaced." Eve said  
Eve Laid the baby down on a bed. The child caught a blanket and curled up. Cassie smiled he was a lot like his father. He rolled exactly the same way as Starbuck and stole the blankets to.

Diana dragged Cain from the bridge. The only solace the Commander of legend had was that Tolan his ever faithful Xo was not there now instead commanding his own vessel. That would have been more then he could have stood. As it was he saw several Jr. Officers fighting lol. At least they had the grace to blush and hide it. Cain glared and allowed his love to take him to his quarters. He silently vowed to ensure the olden vows were used when they sealed. ( LOVE HONOR AND OBEY) it was the only chance he had to be master of his fate and marriage. He grinned as Diana pushed him inside and down on the couch.

"Cain you need to rest." She said as she began to help him undress. His mind stopped worrying about winning ands drifted to a more pleasant vain of thought. Maybe the fleet could survive without him for a cectar or two... Or maybe more. His wicked grin got him a playful slap and they began to kiss and wrestle. Diana determined he should undress to rest and Cain intent on less restful pursuits.

Diana sighed. They both won that battle. She felt good all over. Cain was a very wonderful lover. She felt alive and well loved. She looked down and smiled he was sleeping like a baby. She sighed and curled up resting her head on his chest. Listening to the steady sure beat of his heart.

Apollo lay next to Sheba. He held her close and they slept. He comes so close to losing her forever. "Baby doesn't ever risk you again. I love you I need you. I could not live if something happened to you. I Lost Serina and it almost destroyed me. If I lose you ... I won't make it. "Sheba held his and rolled over looking down into his green eyes. She saw the fear his tears his worry. "Baby Me not Seriena. I know you loved her very much. But baby me not going to die .You my darling warrior is stuck with me. I am too stubborn to die."

Apollo kissed her with all his passion. Letting her know he loved her forever." If you die I will follow you. In this life or the nest we will be together. I won't be alone again."

Sheba suddenly shivered.

Ibis aughed with joyl. _So Apollo still had a weakness he could exploit. He vanished and the room was warm once more. Still Sheba shook. Holding on covering protecting Apollo with her own life. Never again would Iblis harm him by using her_.  
--------------------

Maya and Noah looked in on the babies. All of them were sleeping soundly. Maya wrapped her arms around her mate. "Noah I almost lost you. Baby I can not ...I need you. I can share you but to lose you..."

"Maya..." he said hopelessly. He kissed her "I here baby. We are all safe all of us you me. RoAnn, Thor and Samuel and Seth. And the -------" She cut him off.

"I know me just afraid." Maya said there been a nightmare. Normally it was Dara who had the visions. Yet Maya was afraid. he has to speak to her sister about the vision.

Apollo walked to his quarters. He entered silently and went to a sleeping Sheba's side. He quietly undressed and slipped into bed. She curled into his arms. He shook with fear. Fear on how close it had come." I love you Sheba. I won't let you go." he whispered.

"Love you Apollo always and forever." Sheba replied in her sleep. Apollo's smiled as he to drifted off.

Aries and Athena gathered the reports. Athena was still hypercharge with energy. She waved the others away as her hand rapidly went over the control panels. She was determined to get the fleet back together and safe. She let the others rest. For some strange reason she was not tired at all. Aries watched slightly concerned.

Xenia to was hypercharge She worked to coordinate with Athena. The Rycon was moving in to cover the right flank of the combined fleets. Joshua was doing a sweep of the sector just to be certain they gotten all the cylons booby traps before moving their fleet forward.

Ibis watched as the fleet began to form one more sector and they are ready to go out after the humans once more. He looked to the heavens and laughed as he planned.

The Poseidon moved in a clear sweep. They found no real resistance anymore. The remaining cylons had been secured.

Zac went home he was beat. He entered his quarters as his wife raced to him hugging him close. "I was so afraid "Taila said

"We made it baby. We did. Now we rebuild. But tonight for us our family." Zac said " We see father tomorrow. He wants us all over for dinner."

Taila shook her head with amusement " Good who is cooking? Eve or Athena?"

"Eve... don't laugh she really is good. Not as good as my mother but not bad either. I think father will fill out again." Zac said

"That is good he lost a lot of weight over the yearns worrying for the fleet." Taila said "Its why I never told him about me and you. I could not bear adding to his burdens." She buried her head against him. Zac stroked her hair. " Well we are together now. That is all that matters. I understand baby and really don't mind. You did the best you could when I was not here for you. I so sorry honey." He kissed her.

"Shush... Don't be . You are here now its enough." She said " More then a dream come true. Zac you are the answer to my prayers."

Zac was humbled and knew he do anything to keep her and his daughter safe. He held her close.

Eve began to make a list of things she need for the supper. She was looking forward to being a wife and mother not the commander.

Dara returned to Kobol 's Shield and entered her Noah and Maya's quarters. She quickly went to check on the babies. All were sleeping peacefully. She smiled and went to find her husband and sister. She found Maya staring out at the stars clearly disturbed.

"What is wrong?"

"I had a strange nightmare. I am so afraid Dana." Maya said " I saw the family cut down by lizard creatures."

Dana moved to her side" Tell me about your dream. Maybe I can help. Does Noah know?'

"No... he asleep. Dara he was so tired. I let him sleep. The children are all peaceful. But every time I close my eyes..."  
--------------------

Sire Uri smiled as he saw the new model for the ship he wanted to create. He motioned Tigh over. " Well what do you think Commander?"

"Lords will the Cylons will hate it." Tigh said his pleasure clearly showihng. _It was a killing machine. Half Cylon half human. _

"Then we shall rebuild your ship. The Hades II has already begun to fabricate what we need. Our Spartan allies have also started their specialties. Commander Tigh we could never do half as well without them. " Uri said

" I know. It's enough to give a man faith. I have never been a strong believer but now... Now I do believe in a higher power. I always had faith in Adama. That that was never in doubt. However I often wondered how he could be so strong so certain. Even before the destruction." Tigh said  
Uri smiled they were definitely becoming friends for Tigh to be so open and honest. "Commander Believe it or not. It was his faith his will that I so envied. Of I told myself it was about power. Control. In honesty, I wanted what he had. Peace. Not the peace we have from war but that inner peace. The understanding that the Gods placed us here for a reason. They we insignificant as we are mattered. "Uri handed Tigh ale." I knew Noah his father and Aries. In fact, I served with and under them. I saw that same thing in each of those men. It was ... was like walking with Lords of Old. Adama has it to. That presence. Power personified. He, Commander Noah and Perhaps Commander Cain. When one uncertain of ones self. That quality is vital. I thought that if I became the most powerful man in the colonies then I capture that essence. Yet it is the man not the position. You could stripe Adama and Noah to rags tosses them into a pit of rats and they still are kings." Uri said

"Yes. I know what you mean. Well here is to the King that saved us all." Tigh said raising his mug.

"Here, here." Uri agreed.

The Hades II was shocked at the amount of materials they were getting. However, they were being paid extra and the fleet would need new vipers. For once at least they had an abundance." Move it you bulge rats." Jakel called " We a quota to fill before the cycle is over."

Noah moved quickly to the bridge of his ship. He wanted to make certain all was well. Maya and Dara had both suffered nightmares." Get me the Galactica, Rycon and the Pegasus . I need to see all the council seal holders at once."

Adama received his brothers message and headed for the Kobol's Shield something was definitely wrong. Athena to was enrooted. She awoken shaken and insisted Aries fly over with her. " Aries we something very wrong I sense it. But I don't know how to control what I am seeing. I hope Xenia and Jashua are there."

Soon all the fleet commanders were once more present. Maya and Dara were at Noah's side. Neither of his wives looked well at all.

Iblis smiled his attacks on their dreams was working. They were afraid and disorientated. Soon no one in the fleet would be able to sleep or rest. Exhausted people made mistakes and they could be capitalized on.

Apollo escorted a tired and worn Sheba to the council chambers. It was clear to them both that there was a major problem. Boomer walked with Tigh. His adopted father looked as if he had not slept in a sectar.

"Commander you look ill?"

"I fine Boomer just having these blasted nightmares." His words seemed to make everyone look up.

Adama, Noah, Cain looked at each other. But it was Sheba who answered the thought  
" IBLIS IBLIS is dream walking. Creating Nightmares." She buried her head in Apollo's shoulder frightened

Micah looked around the room" He should not be able to do this. He has no dominion over any of us!"

" No but we fear him. Like he is the boogey man. That how he is getting in." Athena said. " Sheba you are scared and shaking so am I. It's that fear. That darkness he honing in on."

" Athena is right. He is slipping in because we are afraid. Afraid to admit we all have a part of us that craves the dark. We flee to the light hoping to forget our own darker sides. However it is that nature that allows us to take risks to fight. Athena How can we use it without being consumed." Sheba asked

Athena sat down. She was shaken by her dreams. Sheba poised a good question. She looked at Commander Cain. If ever there was a man driven by the need to fight he was it. **"**Commander Cain. I have a question sir?"

Cain was startled. He had no idea how to deal with the mystical. He was a gung ho seat of the pant knock them dead warrior. How could he help?

"What is your question? I am no good at the philosophical eldercare."

" I know sir. That's why I am asking you." Athena explained.

Cain and Sheba both stiffened." Sir it is that you react. You plunge through your fears. The dark odds they seem to entice you. Why? Yet you are wise enough to pick only winning battles. Even if the rest of us do you use the darkness?"

Cain smiled suddenly understanding." I let it be a part of me. I control it bend it. make it work for me. Any weakness may be turned to strength. Fear. Can be used to move us forward. Fight or flight. When I really scared, I fight. Fleeing only when I cannot fight well enough to win."

Noah looked on. Suddenly realizing something else." Athena We all use it. We use it to fight because sometimes fleeing not enough. One can only be beaten so long before one reacts and strikes back.

**"**Of course. We must fight in our dreams as we would when we are awake. If we do not Iblis can kill us there. The dreams are ours. Here we have the advantage. Anything we see want or need our minds can project. We could turn the cylons to fluffy bunnies if we want/" Adama said laughed.

"Bunnies Adama? I could not shoot a bunny" Cain said.

Everyone burst out laughing at Cain's antics

"Well what could you shoot?" Micah said trying and failing to keep a serious tone.

Cain scowled . He never admit it bunnies and fluffy creatures scared him to death.

It was Micah who came to the rescue. " I spent a lot of yearns being ... being a soldier not of the light of the darkness. I am ashamed deeply ashamed I so lost my way. Yet when I was given to the colonials for judgment I was began to see the light. Iblis has dominion only over those who willingly allow it. Even if he forced me that one time I was free to choose. All of you do as Athena says choose the light. We can won. By the lords of Kobol I was shown the way back. Surely those of you who never bent will find it easier."

" Sire I doubt it. We are all only human." Boomer said " How can we fight a demon?"

" We can and Will." Maya said " We are the light it flows through us all."

" You can do it. Fight put up a wall of light and peace. Evil cannot breach that. " A now more confident Dara said " Noah fight the dark dreams. "

" We could dream walk. "Adama suggested. "Link our dreams together. IN this way we can help defend each other. In this place we can drive Iblis away. "

"How? If we are all in slumber, we are vulnerable. The cylons could attack?" Noah said,  
"We could do it in teams. Pairs Then after our nap we go on the offensive." Cain said He suddenly felt like they had a plan. One he could feel confident in.

" Commander Cain is right. We do this in pairs. Not the pairs Iblis expect either. Cain you and Micah. Adama you and Boomer. We mix it up. With people we know trust but that we are able to see as allies and friends. If we choose our families he will hurt us through them. It will be hard enough with friends." Noah said " I think we should have the command staff rotate just as it would on a normal shift. We need to go on the offensive. "

" Noah we can attack in our dreams. I know it may seem like fighting always my solution but I think it's the best way now." Cain said " I think Micah and I should o first. As allies we shake Iblis up as he knows we almost killed each other before."

Miria began to protest uncertain she trusted Cain with her beloveds life. After all Cain had no love for him. Yet Micah smiled ." You would trust me? Fight at my side once more?"

" Baltar/ Micah you changed. I think if we are to do this We will need you. Need your insight into this demon's character. I trust that you want to be good. I trust that you a family you would protect. I am trying to trust you as a man. It may take me time to forgive you but I trust that you love your wife and children. I believe in your willingness to try to do right. I suppose I hated you so because you were like my brother and I felt betrayed. "

" For what it is worth Cain I truly am sorry. I do want to make it right. I once we are safe will face the council judgment. Admit my sins and accept their punishment."Micah said Mira paled but took his hand offering her unconditional love and support.

Cain nodded. He extended his hand in peace.

Cain looked at Micah" It cannot be done. You survived being marooned. That satisfies the punishment. We cannot retry you. It goes against our laws."  
Micah was shocked. Cain was actually defending him.

"No I am defending our laws. Besides, You are Micah brother to the Lord of the Azguard. I will defend that. He claimed you. Let it be enough." Cain said" We need to move on. Come let us begin this game with the dark one. I for one want to send him back to Hades."

Micah nodded. He sat down on the floor and lay out. "Ok let's go." He closed his eyes and began to enter the dream state. Cain got down next to him and closed his eyes. He felt like this was the most important battle of his life.

Cain and Micah entered the dream state. Cain opened his eyes and looked around. It was an eerie feeling as he was in or on a strange world. Micah awoke, rose, and went to find Cain. He smiled." There you are. Let's go?"

" You look like you are about 30 years old? How is this possible?" Cain asked.

"Because I want to be. My dream my reality. You can to. Come on enjoy it. After all we can be as young or old as we wish in our dreams." Micah said

It suddenly occurred to Cain that Micah was right. He closed his eyes and looked at his reflection in a pool of clear running water. He was a young man of 30. Strong and handsome. Ok he was vain. But why not. Why give Iblis all the advantages? He grinned. Adama and Noah laughed as they watched Cain and Micah antics. and Slaic set up a dream monitor they could watch what was happening. Maya looked at Dara and Mira. " Men and they say we are the vain ones."

"Well I have to say my father a nice looking man. back then." Sheba quipped.

" What do you mean was? Diana said "He is a handsome fellow now." All the women laughed as their husbands scowled.

" Yes very handsome." Cassiopeia said

" Hey ,I am here you know." Her husband to be Starbuck said

" I know Baby just teasing." Was her reply.

" Quiet we don't want to wake them. It can be dangerous there." Mira said worried for Micah safety. She was unsure if she trusted this plan. However she knew Micah needed to redeem himself in his own eyes even more so then the colonials. He still felt such remorse and guilt.

Iblis sensed a disturbance. He sent minions to check the dreams of his victims. He was startled to see Cain and Baltar walking toward him unafraid.

Sire Uri began to supervise the repairs He was deeply pleased with the progress of the repair. The workers from both fleets now worked as a well oiled machine. Civilians were literally rebuilding Commander Thigh's ship almost reacting a new one. He stood next to Tigh and pointed out the changes. "You took several bad hits commander but we fix it make this ship bigger faster stronger. I just surprised we lost so few lives. I never believed Cylon ships were built that well."

Tigh looked at Uri and said" They are not siring. I have to say your design improvements made all the differences. The ability to seal off compartment-by-compartment and those specialized internal and external shields did the trick. I may have had differences over the yearns but I always respected your shipbuilding and design skills. That ship survived a bad attack Sire. I know we live thanks to you and your people. That is a no small thing. I told the council and asked you be honored for it. You saved lots of people's lives."

Uri was shocked and strangely pleased. He Tigh and Adama were indeed getting along better. To say they were friends was a starch but he hoped to change that. Now that he finally understood where they were coming from.

Diana walked over to Mira's side." Come sit Siress. You must rest. Your daughters and new son need you to be strong. So then does your husband. I know this is hard."

" I am so afraid. Micah is my world. He helped me free from darkness. I was going to… To betray my people. He stopped that by showing me the proceed I would pay. That no amount of power or wealth was worth the pain. "Mira said" We ... We he is my match. Only he so much better of a man then I am a woman."

Diana patted her hand. What could she say. Other than to have faith. They all had to have it.

In the Dream both men felt powerful. They could control this battle. Cain clapped Micah on the shoulder and they began to run. Run toward the dark tower. " He will be there." Micah said." I can hardly wait to destroy him."

" We need a plan." Cain said.

" I have one. We attack we send him to Hades and go home." Micah said

Cain sighed suddenly seeing what drove Adama so crazy. That be his normal plan of attack. He smiled and considered it. Well it could work ... " Ok we try it."

I am going in now. "Maya said "We cannot have them be to over confident. Dara are you joining me?"

" Oh, yes. No way are you doing this alone". "Dara Maya no. I cannot risk either of you." Noah said. His heart began to beat fast fear freezing him.

" "Noah we have to go. "Dara said "We both know that realm. We should not let them go it alone. Both are too sure of themselves."

Noah agreed with that assessment but he hated to risk his family." Adama I am going to. "

"We all will go. I think our subordinates can handle the fleet for a while."Adama said he too was growing oddly afraid. Like it was a trap for his friends.  
--------------------

Iblis smiled they had no idea how powerful he was. Her in their dreams . Yes they might have some control but he knew their fears and he use them use them to destroy the humans. They would all pay for his being cast out. All of Saga's children bow to him or be destroyed.

Adama entered the sleep cycle Boomer with him. The two raced to find their friends. It was going to be a close thing. As Cain and Micah walked suddenly, the ground opened up and they fell in. I to a pit of fire and ice.

Micah fell and caught an hand hold. He grabbed Cain who fell first. "Hold on. Lords of Kobol where are we?"

" Hades. We fell into Hades. Cain replied. Fear almost sending him to a blind panic.

" Frak. Hold on. Hold on to me Cain." Micah was not going to fail again.

Fear ate at Cain. He held on though. He forced his mind to trust in his friend. He looked up and Saw Baltar. Not Micah. He saw his friend of his youth. A man he trusted deeply. Cain knew if he was to survive he had to have faith. Faith in Baltar the man. He swallowed. "Do not let me drop. Baltar Swing me to the ledge. You will fall otherwise."

" No Cain. I going to pull you up." Baltar shouted.

Adama and Boomer ran toward the two men as flames shot up in front of them. Noah Dara and Maya were on their heels. Adama waved his hand and the flames dissipated." It is not real it is an illusion he shouted. "His will drove it back. He dove down and caught Baltar as his hand slipped. He strained and slid forward. Boomer dropped and caught his legs. He dug in trying to stop the men from falling forward. Adama strained to pull Baltar up. "Hold on Friend I have you. Use both hands pull Cain up."

Faith Micah thought, "Hold on my friend. He let go and counted on Adama holding his legs. His other hand cough Cain's and he pulled him up. The others helped hold Boomer and began to pull him back from the edge as they did so Adama and Then Baltar and Cain came up. All collapsed exhausted.

" Be more careful." Adama admonished

"Yes do, Lord you weigh a tin Cain." Micah joked.

" I do not Baltar. I all muscle." An indignant commander shouted. Laugher erupted and lighting flashed as Iblis showed his rage at failure.  
--------------------

"By the Lords of Kobol, the Cylon Empire is about to fall!" Commander Cain - The Living Legend

Iblis wicked laugh flooded the dream world. "Fool think you command here. I know all of you. Your ever dark twisted desire and fear. I know you are weak and pathetic. You seek safety. I offered you a way and you rejected me. So I send you all to Hades!'

**"No Iblis you cannot." Adama said boldly. As he pulled His friends to their feet." YOU have no dominion over us unless we allow it."**

Iblis laughed harder. "But you have Adama you have. You entered my world of your own free will."

Noah froze." Adama that the trap. We walked into. He right he has some control. We ceded it to enter the dreamscape"

Adama considered "Only the part of our dreams. Not our will or souls. We can still win. We just must have a care. He seeks to make us give up."

I told you all .Another time another place. One of my choosing. You came here and I win. I claim your souls as my reward and you suffer for eternity. Come catch me if you dare." Iblis mocked as he faded away. The group saw the dark ones true face and they all shook a little. For the prince of lies was truly frightening to gaze upon.

Pg 29

A strange peace over came Adama. He looked at his friends and family"Faith we will win." As he spoke a light engulfed them all. And an angel of light joined them.

_- "Greetings my children. Have faith and you will drive the demon away."- _

"Who are you? " Adama asked afraid of a trap.

There was a soft chuckle._"Adama my son. I am Sagan and I gift you with the power to lock Iblis away. You just must have faith."_ He faded out .

'Adama no." Eve said running to his side."Do not do this." He pulled her to him and kissed her hard."I love you. But I must."

Noah moved to his brother side. "Not alone."

Adama smiled a little sadly and stepped away from his family."It has always been between us."Before anyone could say another word he vanished.  
They heard Iblis wickedly evil laugh.

"Come then and face your doom son of shall pay for his sins."

"Adama no!" Eve screamed. She ran to where he been. "No ...No... Noah help, help him." She cried out. Even felt Maya strong arms catch her as did Dana. They exchanged a look. Both faced Noah.

Noah took a deep breath as he helped Cain and Micah up." Let's go home. We will wait and watch. It is all we can do. Adama must fight this battle. For he ...he alone may win." he looked at the shaken Eve. Adama had changed in that last centon. He become pure white energy. He looked at Dana.

"He be fine Eve. He is no longer a mere mortal. He is more. He can match the dark one." Dana said

Noah gather them together" We cannot win on this plane. We must go back. Only them may we help him. He might need our strength."

Maya looked at Micah" You did well. Saved Cain."

"Yes...He is my friend. I had to save him. I had to repay my debt." Micah said sadly

"It is repaid..." Cain said "More than repaid. "He leaned on Diana barely able to shake his terror. "  
"I ...Thank you Baltar… Micah."

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: See part 1

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 33**

They all awoke. Shaking. Dara rolled over and was ill. Lord she hated astrum travel.  
Maya rose and went to check on everyone. Noah was up and giving orders. "Prepare to jump as soon as we can. I am feeling the cylons will soon attack .Athena you need to go back with Aries .Guard our rear. Cain I want you to take point. Everyone we are only going to have a little time."

Eve looked panicked "We cannot leave Adama..."

Noah looked at his wives. Both went to Eve. "Eve He can find us know .Anytime anywhere." Maya said softly." He is light."

The all turned hearing a child's laughter." Papa is light he fighting the dark. Come see .I build a picture screen. We can watch them." Zan said in childish delight. Noah and Eve ran to see what the boy build. Sure enough, there was a screen and in it, there was Adama facing off against the vilest creature in the universe who was smiling. "Come Adama let us play!"

Iblis landed on Earth. He smiled as he considered the troubles he makes. He Sat on top of an active volcano. Yes, this would do well. He looked down upon the thriving civilization of Pompeii. So decadent and evil. His to command. Yes, he let Adama see Earth his earth. A place of savagery and evil.

The great mountain began to spew forth its ash. A city unsuspecting became the first to fall to the dark one evil.

"Iblis stop" Adama ordered.

The dark one laughed." Sorry Adama these people her e are mine. They freely followed me. "The ash and fire rolled down the hills consuming all in its path. Adama watched in horror as Iblis shimmered away once more. He was helpless to stop the destruction and yet? He spotted several children and scooped them up. They were ragged and poor but clearly too young to have chosen to follow the dark one and with no parents to give them away. These he could save. He Reappeared far across the oceans and settled them on another island. Adama summoned the animals to help them. Then he followed Iblis to a new land a new city. Sodom and Gomorrah. He watched as the evil dances and cruelties were abound. Only one family seemed to be honorable. He watched as they were tested by the angels of light and Iblis laughed certain they to faultier.

Adama watched as the being walked among the Humans. He never seen such decadence and evil. Not even when Iblis had been on board the Rising Star had there been so much depravity. He saw acts of cruelty ad sadistic rituals on every corner and heard shapeup reveal in the evil they did. He saw the beings enter a home and the man who owned it guard them. He watched as they in disgust blinded the inhabitants. " Leave here with your family for these cities are doomed. "One ordered. The family fled yet as they left the woman looked back. Iblis smiled and with a wave of his hand turned her to salt. Her lack of faith in the last micron gave her soul to him. Adama felt agony for the family. Yet it gave him hope. Hope that maybe some on earth understood well.

"You won some Iblis but not all. Humans can see through you." He taunted. "Earth has many good people. He showed the dark one the city of Atlantis being born from the children he saved from Pompeii. "They will be there to fight you dark one."

"This shining city will be mined as well. But have hope Adama in the end.." Iblis laughed He disappeared and reappeared in a new city one almost as dark and decadent as the others. It was a new city growing strong with a warlike people. He landed and pulled the general to him. "Follow me and all of the Earth will be yours."

"Mine, How."

"Follow give yourself and your peoples to us gods and the all on Earth will fall before Rome!"

The first Protector of Rome terrified f the god he saw fell in fear. "We live to serve Rome and you my lord."  
--------------------

30

Far across the seas, Adama landed in an _unspoiled land. He was people laboring to bring in crops and hunter falling game. They shared all they had with each other in peace and harmony. He smiled as he went to them gifting them with knowledge and power. Here is a new race to counter Iblis. He faded away and headed to the dessert. He saw a young woman singing and he joined her. Smiling he countered once more. He touched her and smiled."Y_our son will save this world." And went away to the heavens to await the next battle. He looked in on his family and sighed he missed them already. "Eve...I love you." he said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fleet began to regroup. Mourning was set aside as they took an inventory of the losses and the gains. While it looked bad at first the salvage ships were busy gathering debris both human and Cylon. The foundry ships were working around the clock to recycle the materials. Sire Uri took careful calculations and he went before the council and gave this report.

"We lost 40 vipers, Jaguars, scorpions and sharks. Several ships in the fleet sustained minor damage and the garbage scow was severely damaged. However, it is salvageable and will soon be reprocessing refuse once more. The biggest concern is three water ships took damage. We lost 200,000 mega liters of water. While we can repair the ships, we now must find new sources of water for our fleet. Too many lack recycling abilities. I like to suggest that finding water be a priority again."

Adama found the first settlers from Kobol. He smiled as he joined them. They were laboring to build giant pyramids amongst the forests. He gifted them with knowledge and healing powers. A history and past that would encourage them to welcome the new fleet that soon arrive. He had no way of knowing the disaster this set in place. Ibis watched and laughed. He smiled as he sent explorers from across the sea. Men who were in search of Gold... To them he told the stories of El Diablo and the seven cities of gold.

Tigh raced to the council hall. They had much work to do. He entered as Sire Uri contused his briefing in the reclamation of materials. "So far we are able to salvage over 500 mesons of pure metals from our ships and the cylons. The reclamation crews have recover several of the damaged fighter craft. About 25. Of those 15 can be salvaged. The rest will need to be reclaimed. Our foundry ships are in process now. The new craft should be ready in a secton or so .As to pilots that in the hands of Commander Cain."

Cain rose. He looked at Sire Uri. "We have a new class of cadets ready to go. They just lacked ships. Thanks to the training we given them between our ships they should be ready to form a new squadron soon. I like to recommend Captain Cree take command of the new squadron of vipers and Major Gray of the stingrays. If that approved by Commander Noah,"

Noah nodded it was a good choice. The new cadets would need experienced leaders. "Agreed Commander. It is a good choice. Gray may be newly promoted but he a skilled warrior. He served over 5 yearns under Major Talim. Losing him was a blow but the choice is good."

In their quarters Eve sat with Dara and Maya "Do you think he alive? Well? What happened to him?"

Dara took her hand and Maya the other. Both women knew Eve was scared and worried for her mate. Eve had never been overly religious so this whole thing was even harder for her to grasp.

Maya began to softly speak." Adama alive but he transformed."

"What does that mean?" Eve asked "Dara, Maya he glowed. Then chased that evil demon. How could he is just a man?"

"No, He was a man but no longer. "Dara said She hugged her friend. "He transformed to the next level of existence. I Think him closer to an angel now."

"But... why? Why he will he comes back to us?"

"I do not know. "Dara said, "Perhaps he can if he wins."

"And if he loses?"

Neither of her friends answered merely looked away.

Athena leaned on her husband. Aries was worried for her. She seemed pale and drawn." Are you alright beloved?"

"I am just tired Aries. All we done since we left the colonies are fight. Ever since we meet Ibis, it has been a constant stain. He almost destroyed us once. Now my father can defeat him but at what price? Will he be allowed to return to us? He not as we are now. What of Even and his vow to her. Will she be left alone but unable to remarry. He loves her Aries I know it but he sacrifice her for the good of us all. That is almost more then I can bare. He been through so much."

Aries held Athena and gently rocked her.

Apollo held a weeping Sheba. "It's all my fault if I never succumbed to Ibis he not be so angry now."

"Sheba honey, that is not true. He hates me. We defeated him with the truth and with goodness. He is pure evil the Prince of lies. He never cared except that we slipped away from him. This is an ancient battle. Good VS Evil we are simply caught in it. Almost like pieces on a game board. Worry Not My father will vanquish him." Apollo held her and tried to give her his faith.

Dane and Croft worked side by side to examine the captured cylons ship. It was only a light frigate but the men were delighted. It had suffered a malfunction and shut down. Now they and their teams were cleaning up and out the remaining centurions. This small ship be a nice addition to the fleet.

"Look out Croft!" Dane shouted as he shot a centurion that popped up.

"Frak how many can this small a ship hold?"

"I don't know maybe they were using it as a transport?" Dane said

"Figures …And my luck to have to clean up the mess." Croft quipped.

"Well we are both experts and close combat." Dane said laughed.

"Yeh, Land close fighting not ship board. I almost feel like a pirate." Croft said laughed.

"To bad there no treasure." Dane replied.

"I don't know the ship will be bounty enough." Croft said, "We can crew it and it will be a nice back up for one of the cruisers."

It had been several days since Commander Adama had entered the vortex to chase Count Iblis. The people of the fleet were slowly returning to a semblance of normalcy. Commander Noah went before the councils and gave a report.

"Thanks to the tireless efforts of Sire Uri and the crews of all our reclamations ships we retrieved and procuresses massive amounts of Raw materials. Commander Cain as helped organize the new squadrons and they been assigned. All that remains is to name a captain for our newest vessel. The captured Cylon much conciliation we have decided to offer this ship to Lt. Colonel Omega and he will be promoted to full colonel should he accept. "Commander Noah explained."I am told by Commander Tigh that since the Destruction colonel Omega has worked tirelessly to ensure the safety of this fleet. "

As he paused the room broke out in applause. "We often do not have the luxury of rewarding a solid bridge officer. We tend to forget their vital roles. However with the blessings of this council we ask Colonel Omega to take command of our newest vessel. It is to be called Luna Adelphi. for the moon colony that circled Caprica."

Omega was stunned and humbled. He been born on that moon colony. He looked at Tigh and Noah and nodded. "Yes please I be honored to command the Luna Adelphi."  
--------------------

Adama walked the land. It was pure and untouched by human hands. He loved this land very much. Iblis had not touched it as he seen no human presence. Adama smiled. Here he settle the humans who followed him North. Yes these 5 lakes were crystal clear and the soil rich. They build new world. A place for the colonies shattered nations. Sealing his friendship with the people he took his leave. He hide them from the dark ones view even as he raced home. He missed his family. He wondered if he could go back?

Athena paced the bridge and sighed "No we need that report now Fallon. What ,Frak. I tell the commander. Try the next system. At least there some good news. I know but we can use the fuel. Even if it would be hard to harvest."  
She turned as Aries entered the bridge" Aries we no water in Captain Fallon's secoter but he found some Tylium. Trace amounts but it would help."

"Good. I inform Commander Poseidon his teams can work on guarding the mining ships. We need to stay with our patrols."

"Yes sir." Athena said smiling. It felt good to be here. Here she felt valued. Not that she ever not been on the Galactica but her. Here she was just another officer.

Aries grinned he loved his wife for her cool confident abilities. She was his finest warrior. He could not believe she was his on any level.  
"Athena we a staff meeting in 20 centons. Don't forget."

"No sir I am there." She said with a grin and smile.

looked at the small boy sitting among thru various comporting parts. The child was assembling something? "So zee what are you making me today?"

"I am make scanners."

"What kind?"

"Scanners for the warriors . Use them on the planets to find people." The boy said

"I see. " was amazed at the sight. The device the child was making was lighter and far more powerful than any he ever designed or made. This child was a gift from heaven. He was far advanced from any other. Wilker grown somewhat attached to the child. Being one of the few who were able to teach him anything.  
Eve had asked for his help as she been at a loss on how to keep him from taking her quarters apart. Already he rewired several comutron systems. Wilker smiled his poor mother wake up to find her room a micro lab. Commander Eve clearly loved her son but his high energy and intellect was hard on her. She needed a break and Wilker was only too happy to help. Already the boy found solutions to problems he been trying to solve for yearns.

Lucifer was licking his wounds. Well not really licking them as Cylons had no way of doing that. He was enraged that they once again failed to destroy the human fleet. He stopped and complicated that he was almost feeling an emotion. He silently cursed the humans. Emotion that to be a weakness. He rolled back and forth, as he considered his next move. Glancing at Iblis as he wondered if the Cylon race would ever be free of the dark force. How to use it but then gain control. His processors raced to find a solution.

Apollo walked with Sheba in the Agro ship. They finally had gotten some down time. "Hey, a cubit for your thoughts?" Sheba asked a brooding Apollo.

"They are not worth that much. I was just thinking about my father. I think I finally understand how you felt all those yearn. I sorry I was never more supportive."

Sheba curled into his arms." Apollo, it is ok. I understood. I just had so many unresolved issues with Cain. I took it out on you on everyone. I am sorry too. I suppose at the time you all really thought on some level he was dead. I know I did. I hated him for leaving me alone among strangers. Yet...If he had not we never have fallen in love. SO have faith. Adama is not Cain. He will not stay away for his own agenda. Have faith. I know he be back."

Apollo kissed her "Thanks. However, I think in fairness Cain tried to protect you. He loves you Sheba even if he too stubborn to say it."

"I know, I always known it's just good we are talking finally. You have helped a lot with that and so has Diana. She has softened him."

Apollo _grinned Cain was no what he consider as a soft man. However he was not foolish enough to say that. _

Sheba playfully slugged Apollo" Well he never be a pussy cat but he trying Apollo."

"I know baby , honey I know it's just I cannot picture Cain as a kitty." Apollo roared.

Adama had placed counters to Iblis now he wanted to go home. He sat on the outside of the Galactica. He was not seen. He had no idea how to return .For he was no longer quite human but he totally evolved either."

Sheba playfully slugged Apollo" Well he never be a pussy cat but he trying Apollo."

"I know baby , honey I know it's just I cannot picture Cain as a kitty." Apollo roared.

Adama had placed counters to Iblis now he wanted to go home. He sat on the outside of the Galactica. He was not seen. He had no idea how to return .For he was no longer quite human but he totally evolved either."

"Thank you for your help. I never thought I be a mother." Eve said "I afraid I will make a mistake."

Maya and Dara smiled the women went to her. "Eve I got news for you that is very normal. I worry all the time." Dara said "But like Maya says we can only do our best."

"She is right you know. I raised my children. Then lord love him Noah gave me more. I was so shocked and scared. I been planning on grandchildren. Or maybe spoiling a few of Dana children. I mean I am an old lady."

No one looking at Maya would believe that one. But it made the woman all smile.

"Oh , yes I remember. "Dara said smilingly" You even said you spoil them. "She chuckled" At least Noah was nice enough to make sure our children have playmates."

"Yeh... Right." Maya said with a rueful smile" We certainly have our hands full five children between us. What were the lords thinking. " She said shaking her head with mock contrition.

Eve grinned. Until now they been too busy to consider what so large of families mean." I ... I am worried. Adama and I we never talked about children. I mean other then taking in Zee. But I have been a little sick."

Instantly her friends moved to her side. Adama was stunned. _Could he have_?

"Are you well?" Maya asked

"I don't know. I been ill. At first I thought it was stress. But ... But I think it's not. Oh ,Lord what will I do? I cannot do this alone."

Dana hugged her and smiled. "Boy will Noah be shocked. Adama better come back. Or I think our husband will shoot him."

"I am so scared." Eve said.

"Shuuss ,He be back. he loves you." Maya said

"I know ..But what if he cannot come back?"

"He will. "Maya said hoping she spoke the truth. "But you should tell Apollo ,Athena and Zac."

"I will... once I certain." Eve said "But I need to tell Adama first."

If Adama had been in human form he have fainted. He looked at the 3 woman and was stunned. A baby? How had that happened? Well he knew how but he never expected. Lords of Kobol he was going to be a father again. He smiled. He was so happy he shouted and jumped into the air. He landed after flying through the bulkhead. For once he was glad he was not in human form. He have hit his head. He grinned and left the room. He raced to his quarters cutting through walls and landing in his room. He entered it and still smiling regained his human form. He swayed briefly. However the feeling of happiness was great. He sat behind his desk and Called to Eve." Commander if I might have a micron of your time."

He grinned at the 3 woman's stunned expressions. Not realizing that he was in appearance 20 years younger. He was grinning like a cat that swallowed cream.  
Yes he was so happy to be home.

Dara and Maya were as stunned as Eve. They exchanged a brief look and together called for Noah. The Commander was speaking to the council of the 13 and froze" Excuse me a few micron. "Commander Tigh please take over this meeting. "He left before any questions could be asked. At a dead run he rant o join his wives and sister in law.

Adama smiled. "Yes, I managed to return. Please Eve join me. We have much to speak of."

Eve suddenly realized her beloved was safe and back. She ran out of the room. Her momentary morning sickness forgotten. Dara shouted at her but she was already gone.

Maya looked at Dara. "We better go with her. Just on case. Lords. How in Hades did he just reappear?"

Dara smiled at this "You are asking me? I am not the expert on the metaphysical. " Both woman followed Eve.

Eve rushed into Adama' s rooms and flung herself into his waiting arms. She began to weep wit joy.

Adama caught her and was forced to take a step back from the impact. His arms caught her and he hugged her tightly as if he would never let go. "Oh Eve I missed you so much."

"Adama...is it really you? You were gone so long I as starting to ..." She cried.

Adama merely soothed her and held her" Sh..I am back. I won't leave you ever. At least not for long. I swear."

RoAnn looked over the list of wounded. Most were not going to need to much extensive follow up care. They been really lucky. The loses had been bad but. Given the fleet they faced. She sighed. She was truly sick of war. Her body ached. She leaned against the wall and looked over at Cassiopeia and Dr. Salik. "If you two are alright I heading home. I can hardly even think straight anymore."

Cassie nodded and said" Go on you have done enough. Go see your husband and take a nap."

Cassiopeia began to laugh" Doctor if she grabs her husband I doubt either of them will get much rest."

Salik looked blankly then blushed as both woman roared with laughter.

"Go on you two get out of here. I to tired to put up with your sass. "He said now smiling.

RoAnn sighed and shook her head in amusement as she left the life center. Cassiopeia was right. Sleep was hardly on her mind at all. A hot shower a back rub and just a little loving sounded far more reviving then sleep. She smiled so grateful to have found love and acceptance. Now she felt alive and whole. For now with her husband's love and support she was stronger than ever. A better doctor and woman. She did not even notice that she was not fully human anymore. Dr Wilkers Prosthetics made her feel alive and real. She sang a soft son as she headed for her quarters.

------------------  
"Adama, Thank the Lords of Kobol you are safe." Eve said as she kissed him.

Adama hugged her back. "We have a lot to speak of. I am so sorry that I had to go after Iblis .I had to try to keep him from causing too much mischief .Only I am restricted in what I can do. "He sat down and drew Eve to his side. "So what has been happening with you and the fleet?"

Eve blushed deep." Adama I have news for you."

He waited for her.

"I .. We are having a baby." Eve said.

Adama grinned and hugged her "I think I am a very lucky man. When?"

Croft entered his quarters .It had been a long shift. He collapsed upon his bed. Lord he was tired. Yet he felt alive and free. Ever since the ice planet he been tiring to prove he was reformed. Now for the first time he was beginning to believe he was succeeding. The arrival of the Spartan fleet made him feel he matted. He was no longer an ex prisoner but a warrior of position and power. He just wished his wife had lived to see this. He looked at her picture. "I made it back baby. I don't know why you saved me but thank you. "he kissed her picture and drifted to sleep.

Micah washed his daughter in the tub. Such a simple task. He was soaked from head to toe and the baby was laughing. Mira came in and joined him. Caring a newly diapered and clean Hope.

"Micah are you almost done with Faith?"

"Yes. We are clean. I think she gave me a bath to." He said

"Good. You could use one "His wife teased" I just heard some news."

"Oh?"

"Adama is back."

Micah froze "That is good." he still was slightly fearful of his old rival and friend. Especially now that he was different.

"It will be alright Micah. He has forgiven you."

"Yes...But I have yet to forgive myself. I am a monster who does not deserve such happiness."

Mira went to him and comforted him "We all got second chanced baby. Don't waste it with regret. We cannot change what was only the now."

"I know." He said pulling her and his children close.

Adama held Eve. "I have done all I can for now. I needed to feel alive again. To see that the chess match was worth the price I am paying. So I came home. Here I am just a man."

"Adama you have never been just a man." Eve said grinning

"Yes I am .But somehow that alright too." He said softly "How is the fleet? Anything I need to deal with?"

"Yes, We need Earth but mostly people need to know you are safe. "Eve said

"Why I am not that important. I just a man."

"You are the hope. They look to you for leadership and consistency. To them you are the man that has The Lords ear."

"Why?"

"You saved them. Now you fight the dark one directly. How is it you are so unaware of your stature in the fleets mind? "Eve asked

"I serve that is my job." Adama replied.

Eve grinned he really was to humble for his own good.

News of Commander Adama's return sent cheers throughout the fleet. Even Sire Uri smiled. He patted Reese on the back and told his son they were flying back to the Galactica. It seemed that They were celebrating. Poseidon grinned as he ordered patrols out. One sweep to be certain all was well then maybe they could relax some.

Cain dressed with Care. He pulled at the high color of his dress uniform. Looking at the Com and talking to Noah." Does Adama know yet?"

"NO. But if he sees you in that get up him will."

"Very funny Noah, you know he better appreciate this. I hate dress uniforms."

"Yes., know. "Noah said "Bu we can hardly award him the star of Kobol in battle dress.."

"Says who. "Cain quipped. "But you are right he deserves this honor and so I wear this simian suit."

Noah laughed "Yes he saved us all again."

"Hurry Up Boomer I don't want to be late. "Starbuck called. he ties his cape on." Remember we have to go get the refreshments."

"How did we get that duty?" Boomer asked.

"Well I mentioned to Commander Tigh that I knew this guy."

"Ok, I get it Starbuck." Boomer said loll "I wonder how they are all going to sneak in?"

"Oh, Apollo said its under a guise of a briefing for the fleet. "Starbuck said

"RoAnn dressed with Care. She looked at her mate. "I hope this looks ok?"

"You look great. Now can you fix this collar for me."

RoAnn smiled indulgently. "Sure."

"Seth ,Have you seen my saber?" Samuel asked.

"Here" His brother tossed it to him." I swear Sammy you are like a 3 yearn old losing stuff."

"Funny. Ok Now I am ready. Are we fling the shuttle over with Father ,mother and Dana?" Samuel asked

"I think we are. But Thor wants to fly it." Seth said

"Ok, Heck I can take a nap then." He strapped on his laser to his opposite side.

"Wow , you ladies look fantastic. "Noah said as he entered his quarters. 'Are the children all settled in?

"Yes, The nannies have them all bathed and tucked in." Maya said.

"Indeed we actually can have the evening with you my husband." Dara said winking.

"Keep that up... No we have to go. Adama deserves this reward. But latter ladies ."He teased wickedly "Will Ever be able to get him to the conference room?"

"I think so ." Maya said "She telling him it's a fleet briefing."

p32

Adama was relaxed and really did not want to get up. He certainly had no desire to go to a fleet briefing. He knew Eve was hiding something from him. Yet out of respect he did not search her mind. He smiled as he heard Zee screaming that he did not want to wear his good clothing. Adama rose and dressed. It seemed a little formal. However he assumed it had to do with the council of the 13 new ideas of its importance. Dress uniforms. He grimaced. He only smiled when Eve told him even Commander Cain was ordered to wear one. He knew that alone was worth going to see. Cain was worse than Starbuck when it came to dressing up.  
He put on his uniform and it hung lose. He frowned. Glancing at the mirror he was shocked. He looked years younger. Well this uniform never does. He peeked to make certain Eve was busy. Then with a wave of his hand his uniform was custom fit.

Eve came in and went to Adama "You look handsome." She was caring Zee. "Ad da looks good."

"I feel silly." Adama said

"We will be late we must go. "Eve said smiling" Before I forget and decide to stay here."

"Adama better appreciate this." Cain said as he attached his cape. I feel like a freak . Why we have to wear these things." Diana smiled as she came over and smoothed his collar.

"You look handsome and distinguished,."

"You mean I look old." Cain said with contrition. "But you my dear look wonderful. Maybe we can seal right away."

Diana laughed" You just don't want to have to put that suit on again."

Cain winked and Diana laughedl. "I do love you ,you scoundrel. But we need to go."

"I suppose...But I rather stay here and play. "Cain said smiling. Diana blushed.

"Let's go."

Tigh arrived early and helped the councilor set up the tables." He deserves this."

"Yes, "Sire Uri said "We never have survived without his force of will. I just hope he understands this is genuine love and appreciation not a ploy."

Tigh smiled" He will know. You changed a lot back to the man you and leader you once were."

"No ,Not yet but I am trying." Uri said "Trying to be a good man."

Commander Tigh looked over at Sire Uri the man had lost several stone in weight. He was leaner and his skin had a healthy glow to it. The past 6 sectars of hard work on the vessels and his new role as the leader of the fleets engineering had changed him. Contentment and pride now showed. Tigh could well remember the fat bloated politician on Carrion. He smiled thinking seeing Sire Uri like this renewed his hope that humanity was worth striving to save.

Commander Poseidon arrived caring a special gift for commander Adama. His finest metal workers had forged this mightily gift. He hoped the Colonial warrior would appreciate it. His men had forged a might Triton. Aries carried a golden bow and six silver tipped arrows. Commander Dane carried a finely designed shield. It would protect against even a blast from a pulsar cannon. Commander Zeus carried a fine throwing tool. It was shaped like a circle and would take the head off any enemy at a thousand metrons. Cain grinned at his gift. More modern then the other he knew Adama would find it amusing. It was a small blaster but it had a charge that would take out a raider. He knew full well that his old friend was himself a lethal weapon. But it amused him to give him the gift they labored to develop as cadets. Each command officer had a gift of war to give. Cain sat back and reflected on the ancient ways. It was to symbolize that the man receiving the Star of Kobol was a warrior without equal.

Over the past Yearns Adama knew he grown cynical and wary. He was however in awe of the spectacle that the people formed. Over the yearns a part of him had grown to resent the Burdon of leadership even as he carried it with dignity and honor. When he finally rejoined the Pegasus the first time he understood adept truth. He was born to lead. To be the guardian of this small surviving branch of humanity. He fought over and over to maintain his role even as some part of him wanted to run away. He had realized while he was fighting Ibis that this was for better or worse his place his time. He smiled as even held his hand as they entered the great hall. Oddly he was at peace. Shocked by the sudden shouts and joy. He looked up. All around him were the people he loved and many more he simple sheared. All were clapping ,cheering and weeping in joy at his return.  
When Noah and his fleet had arrived Adama had gained a staunch ally. With Cain's return his position and place was solidified especially once the commander swore an oath to his office. Now for the first time Adama was seeing that his yearns of sacrifice and pain had indeed mattered. HIs people for all their faults did understand his role. They were honoring him as a man and a warrior. He found tears flowing as Noah, Cain and the council came forward to give him this medal. One he thought he did not deserve.

Adama accepted his medal and the gifts. He moved to the podium as pandemonium broke out.

Raising his hand the crowd quieted "Thank you all. But I do not feel worthy of this honor. Instead I will accept it for our entire fallen heroes. The brave men and woman who have made the ultimate sacrifice. The ones who cannot be here but watch over us always. When you see this medal on me salutes not me or the medal but salute the man and woman who have gone on to the next world."

Athena shed a tear knowing he was honoring her father as well as so many others. Apollo felt a new pride in the man he called his father. He stood tall because he like so many knew Adama had more than earned this award. He stood tall through all the trials and led despite personal pain and loses. He recalled the shattered look on his father's face the night they found their home in ruins. The sheer agony. He recalled how his father had wept for a few microns then stood tall. Coming out to face a raging crowd. TO stand tall for all of humanity to force them to have the will to survive. To have faith when most had lost it. Yes his father had earned this award yet he seemed to be more inclined to honor not himself but others. Apollo was proud. Sheba held his hand. Leaning on his shoulder she knew her husband was for a micron remembering his lost wife. She held his hand tight letting him grieve. Apollo turned and kissed her." I always honor her memory but I been blessed Sheba. Having two such wonderful ladies in my life."

"It is alright Apollo I past jealousy. It's right for you to honor her this night. It's what Adama wants."

Once more Apollo marveled at his luck.

Starbuck held onto Cassiopeia who kissed him" See Starbuck he a magnificent man."

"Really?"

"No need to be jealous hotshot. "

"Sorry Cassiopeia. I guess I am like him. I never felt I earned my medal either."

Cassie kissed him" Maybe not then. But every day since you have. You have grown Starbuck. You are a hero now."

He blushed.

Even as they found a brief respite the evil grew. Iblis molded the newest generation of cylons.

"Arise. What are your orders?"

"Destroy all Human!!!"

Lucifer watched as the centurions formed what seemed to be an endless line. He could not believe that with a wave of a hand the equipment needed to produce centurions had appeared. He shivered feeling perhaps he was in the presence of god or maybe the devil. In any case the new centurions were building small raiders and working on 3 new base ships. Soon they be ready to resume the battle against the hated human foe.

Lucifer wondered if final victory over the humans was worth selling ones soul for? Where had that idea come from he was a machine he had no soul...Did he?

"Master we begin to build your ships. Please see if we have the new design correct." A reptilian Cylon said fawning over Iblis. Lucifer would have scowled in disgust had he been able to move his face. This creature was even more repulsive then the Baltar at his worst. He noticed however Iblis seemed to bask in this treatment. He did not trust it or the so called early cylons. No he thought they were being set up.

Lucifer retreated to consider various options. One thing living with Baltar had shown him always have a backup plan. He wondered how his human was doing? Oddly given the situation the only one Lucifer would think to trust in this micron was Baltar which made no sense. Baltar was a traitor to humanity and to the cylons. Yet ... Lucifer considered. He opened his program he never before had looked into why Baltar had turned traitor? Could it did it matter? His processors began to seek answers having a deep feeling the answers might mean the differences in his survival.

TBC...

Edit 30 Oct 2008


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

By : Fire Star

Recap: The joint fleets have for the moment defeated the cylons and driven them away. They are in the process of regrouping and preparing to return to the 12 Worlds of Man. The people of the colonies have come out of hiding to see what has happened after the cylons have puled away. They do not know why the cylons have suddenly abandoned their worlds but waste no time trying to retake their homes.

**Caprica**

Titan moved with care. They had watched the cylons begin to remove themselves from the planet. At first they had believed it was some sort of trap. The IL's did not even bother to execute their human captives. It was as if the colonies were suddenly unimportant.

Titan wondered what could have caused this complete reversal. He and several other moved about the abandoned Cylon base. They had not even bothered to take all of their equipment. Titan looked around at the treasure trove they now had. For the first time in yearns they had communication equipment and weapons. The Cylons in their haste to leave had left a garrison full of rifles and chargers. Titan and his crew quickly distributed the weapons and even the hand held communicators. He watched as several taconites were scouring the codes. With any luck they would soon know why the Tin heads had left so quickly. He was amazed to find that the cylons had stockpiled food. He knew that as machines they did not need to eat. The only thing he could think of was that they had gathered it to prevent his people from using it. He grinned as they passed out the field rations. He opened one pack and began to eat it. It was as horrible as he remembered and he smiled grateful because this was the first full meal he had in yearns. The sweet melted in his mouth and he sighed with pleasure. He would never again complain about them.

"Kyle , Geo we need to see how much we have. Check below I am betting they have other supplies as well. Take the doc with you. Jal and Hal I want you to see if you can get those scanners back up. We need to know if and when those damned Tin-Heads come back. Kov I have a thought. I want to check out the planetary defenses."

"But Titan they were shut down. That damned traitor Charblis put a virus in the computrons." Kov said

"Yes, he did but what if we can remove it? I mean the cylons did not take out the missiles did they? I mean they are all still there. If we can get them working along with the sensor net…"

"I am on it Titan. It is worth a shot anyway. " Come on Valiant let's go see if our leader is right. Would that not be a nasty shock for them if they come back." Kov said grinning evilly.

Titan grinned. " I am heading for the Commander's Estate. I have a feeling she may have left some surprises. Adrianna never trusted the council. I hope she left food, weapons and other supplies. Lynn you and Hall come with me. Kal I am leaving you in charge."

"Yes sir." Came the answer and half assed salute.

Titan smacked him on the back of the head as he headed out to the transport. It might be a Cylon machine however it certainly beat walking. He climbed in and they drove out. He just hoped his former CO was as prepared as he believed. Anna rode with him and she was determined to see he rested after this. Her mate had been working for two full cycles with no rest. She hoped this place had a shower or pool. It might seem strange to the men but she what she longed for most was a hot bath and a clean bed now that they had found food. Her son Sagan was asleep in his cradle board and she thought he was the lucky one. Titan was her rock. He was a man of great strength and will. His refusal to give up had saved their little band. He might have only been a reservist but he was every bit as good as a regular warrior. His knowledge of the planet and their people had often saved them. He knew all the hidden places and they had been using them to stay out of the cylons path. So far they had saved over a hundred others. Now they could unite and form a strategy for protecting themselves. If he was right they might just be able to reactivate the defensive grid and that more than anything would ensure a chance at survival.

----------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Edit 11.13.2008


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

By : Fire Star

**Reborn Hope**

The ceremony ended and the party was in full swing. Adama watched his people and felt almost at peace. Deep down he knew that this was actually only the beginning. They had much to do if they were to ensure the survival of the human race. He sat down and watched as the fleets mixed together all at peace with each other. He knew many were now eager to return to the Colonies. They certainly had a force large enough to make the Cylons notice. Many he was certain believed that they had seen the end to the Cylon threat. Adama was certain that at best this was merely a brief intermission. Iblis was still out there and that Cylon ship had escaped. As much as he wanted to believe they had defeated all of the Cylon forces his instincts said they had not. He sipped his ambrosia and considered the future. For the moment his people seemed content and relaxed ,this state he knew never ever lasted long. Adama glanced over at the new council and prayed they would have more wisdom then the previous incarnations. He was simply tired of dealing with them.

------------------------------------------------------

They entered the estate with care. While the owner might be long gone from this world Titan refused to treat the home of one of the greatest colonial commanders with less than respect. Adrianna had been one of the few female commanders and she had a record that was as distinguished as many of her male counterparts. Titan had been her aide for several yearns before she had gone into special operations. He knew she never trusted the Council and as a member of the House of Sagan was very wealthy. She like her brother Adama never really needed to serve. Like her brother she felt the compulsion to do so. He remembered asking her about it once.

"Commander Why did you go into the military. Surly you had alternatives?" Titan and inquired.

Adrianna had laughed "Oh, my friend alternatives? To do what? Sit around and party? Drink Ambrosia every night and idle away my life? What is the point in that when our brave warriors fight and die to keep us safe? How could I do such a thing? Freedom Titan is costly. I have received every advantage as a daughter of this house and society therefore it is my duty to give back. I am no idle woman. Besides shopping for shoes every day would drive me to distraction. A good pair of boots is far more comfortable and lasts longer."

Titan had laughed and never again questioned. He had finished his tour and moved on even as his commander remained firmly in the military_. Adrianna I wish you were here. You would know what to do _He thought. _I am just a lowly warrior at my best not a world leader. They are all looking to me to save them and I am not certain how? We have hope ..maybe but is it enough or are we just being set up?_

Across the stars a small Gun star moved quickly. As always it was hitting and running. They would never stop harassing the Cylons until they were dead. THE NIGHTHWK was the finest ship Colonial technology had ever produced. It was half the size of a regular Battle Star but equally fast. It did however have twice the laser turrets and refits made in the last four yearns made it look as lethal as a jaguar. Her commander paced on the bridge even as the report came in.

"Colonel you have you confirmed this?"

"Yes Ma'am" Colonel keen said "The cylons have pulled out of the Colonies."

"It has to be a trick of some sort?" The commander said She would not be fooled.

"Respectfully ma'am the transmission we decoded said the Cylons have run into a Human war fleet. The Cylon Imperious Leader went to destroy them personally." Keen said

Adrianna paced. "Contact the Night Wind, Hammer Head , Anvil and Home ship I want to regroup and discuss this. While I agree it could be the break we have been looking for I do not want to take a chance without considering all alternatives. While we are stronger then we have been we must be certain. If this is a trap I will not risk our people. "

"Yes Ma'am. I was unaware Home ship was ready?" The Colonel said

Adrianna grinned. "Zan told me this morning. She is was launched this morning. She will hold over ten thousand. She also has those new pulsars on her so she is not just a transport any more. The name really has to go. " Adrianna said chuckling. "Keen you have the bridge I have to think."

"Yes commander." he said as he watched her leave. Colonel Keen the second in command of the Gun Star Night Hawk smiled. He was very proud to serve this ship and commander. She had single handedly saved them all. They had been on long range recon when the peace talks had been announced. They had raced home with the proof that it was all a lie. However they had arrived too late to save the fleet. The Gun Star Night Wind had been alongside them as they did all they could to save the few they could. Then by a miracle they found the Mother ship. This old explorer class vehicle had been sent to the junk yard. Her engines had been taken off line and she was a mess. However the cylons had not destroyed her. The engineers had worked frantically to get her running and they had saved over thousand people. They removed them to the base behind the Aquarian Moon of Altar. This base was hidden deep within the moon and it became the home for the new Colonial Military. They had been joined by the Hammer Head and Anvil both destroyers and the tug Hermes and Mercury. Then they began to build the Home Ship. This hidden shipyard had been working nonstop for four yearns. Whenever possible they raided the Colonies saving who they could and ripping into Cylon supply lines. It was not easy as they could not directly face the cylons but their advanced technology made it costly to engage them. Adrianna longer to save her people but the best she could do was keep the cylons from landing in force. Even so she knew many died daily. She leaned back and prayed for help. So far they had been lucky but she did not expect it to last. She just wished they could contact Caprica. So far they had made contact with all but her home world. The cylons seemed determined to hold it no matter what. They had not even been able to see if anyone was still alive. Their base was hidden under water so the cylons would not look for it. She sighed wanting to go on the offensive. She just wanted to reclaim one place openly but it was too dangerous. So far the cylons thought they had just been facing pirates and that more than anything else had kept them safe. She could not risk them knowing tow Gun Stars had survived. She turned on her computron and smiled the Night Star would soon be done as would the Devil Ray. Two more war ships. The Hammer Head had raided a forced labor camp and saved 200 men and women all former warriors. They were now all almost fit for duty and would crew these ships along with her own people. Soon,… Soon they would be strong enough to openly attack. Adrianna was not patient and this waiting cost lives . Looking at the projections she closed her eyes they were doing all they could. They had to hit and run build and wait. Someday they would make the cylons pay. She just wished Adama was here to help . She opened a small black book to read. Adrianna just wished she had her brother's deep faith. Then again this little book did help. So she bowed her head to pray.

Colonel Zan came in. He had the latest reports. He hoped that this news would cheer his mate. They had found a straggler. Six Cylon tankers that his Black Hawks had liberated. They could uses the fuel to float the new ships. Fuel was still their largest issue and they still had t take from the cylons. He was grateful for his time with Commander Cain as he was an expert at acquiring tankers. The bonus was that they had gotten new intelligence. The cylons had abandoned their munitions factory on Gemon. He grinned thinking they would visit and take all they could. With luck even the human slaves might still be alive. He hoped this was true because then they might have enough crews. It would be good to restock their weapons and to set foot on a colony world again. Zan saw her head bowed and went to her embracing her and pulling her close. "We will save our people beloved. Have faith."

She touched his arm and leaned back. "I do... I do even when I am tired. What news have you?"

Zan gave her the report and Commander Adrianna began to smile.

TBC...

Edit 11.13.2008


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

By : Fire Star

**Part 36 Ghosts and Gifts**

Titan entered the Commander's Estate. The Gates were open blasted by laser fire. He frowned and wondered if the cylons had beaten them to the supplies. The patrol moved forward and he entered the house. Surprisingly the door had been closed firmly and it appeared as if no one had been here for a while.. He noted that there was evidence of Cylon activity throughout the house. He moved with care just on case. He was shocked to find a destroyed centurion laying in the middle of the library. There was blood near the desk and he followed the old trail out. Out side he wanted to weep as there were skeleton of several people all decapitated. There was also three more centurions. At least they had taken them along. " Form a burial detail."

His men moved to do as he ordered. He leaned down and removed a dog-tag. Sgt Henrico. Titan felt a tear form as this old man had been on Adrianna's staff. He was a cook who had retired from colonial service and Adrianna had hired him to work in her home. Clearly he and the others had tried to defend the house.

"Rest old friend. I am sorry we did not get here sooner." Titan said he returned to the library and went to the wall. The house felt like a museum and was silent as a tomb. He pulled a book out and a hidden door appeared. Titan went to the door and hit in a code. It swung open revealing a stairway. _So she did build it. He thought. Well let's see what she left behind. _

Titan took a torch and headed down the stairs. He was followed by several of his team members and his wife. Anna was uneasy but knew that Titan needed her support. As they entered large cavern she gasped out in shock.

"By the Lords…"

Titan grinned and once more thanked the God's for paranoid personalities of many of the first families. Here was a treasure trove. Munitions to fight a small war and food and fuel. If the cylons returned they were going to get a nasty shock.

**Part 37 Awe**

"Titan how can this be?" Anna asked her shocked voice almost a whisper. It was an awesome sight to see. The cavern had to be over a Kiltar in length and the breadth almost as large. There hidden in this place was a arsenal. For the last four yearns they had been scrounging weapons and supplies and here was enough to fit an army.

He had touched his torch to the wall and it triggered the lighting system.

_It must be on batteries, Why did I not try to come here sooner he thought. _Titan however knew the answer. It had been fear. The one time he had attempted to scout the area there had been thousands of Cylons in the area. He knew second guessing the choices they had made was a waste of time and effort.

" Kov , Anna looks like we are in business. I knew the Commander did not trust the council to supply her ship but this exceeds even my wildest dreams. Well lets see if we can contact the other cells. It looks like we have clothing and food to last quite a while and enough munitions to give the tin heads a fight if they come back. Kov look and see if we can find an interplanetary communicator. I want to know if anyone on the other colonies survived."

"If we survived maybe they did too. You know that there bases hidden. A few might have made it." Kov said "I just hope it is enough to rebuild."

"I am on it. Lord… I do not know where to start. Titan there is a generator and enough Tyluim to run it. We can have lights. Off the batteries in a centon or so. Wow this looks like central supply." Kov said

"Yes, let's start checking it out. Lord… There is even a shower area. I wonder if the water works." Titan said as he flipped it on. The shower came to life and he jumped back. "Damn that is cold."

Anna began to laugh. "I bet the hot water heaters will fix that. You know we can all be clean again." She grinned and so did the others. "Joss go tell the others we should plan on spending the night here. "

"Agreed ." Titan said "But close the house up and lock the doors. Let's not take any chances."

Several centars latter Titan and his people were all clean and full. They had enough supplies to last a long time. Titan's called out to the other small cells of humans. They would all meet in the central city in the morning. He was determined to begin rebuilding but, it would take a lot of work. He did not tell them of their find but decided to surprise everyone. With luck they could begin again now that they knew they had weapons to defend themselves. Titan new that in this area alone there were several thousand survivors. He just hoped they would be willing to work to rebuild and had not lost all hope.

--------------------

The message came in. Kenner was wary but knew Titan was right. If the Cylons were gone they needed to regroup and rebuild. He called his group together. They were all ragged and tired.

"Titan called. I think they found food and supplies. The question is do we risk meeting then?"

"Kenner we gotta have more food. I think the Cylons are gone at least for the micron… We gotta risk it. Maybe they got meds. You know the little ones is all sick." Hilary said

"Yes, Kenner I have to agree. Maybe we can find a safer place to be." Howell said "I mean maybe we can find a way to communicate … Find out if anyone else is out there."

"I am not certain I want to know." Petra said " Do we really want to know if the others survived. I mean it is not as if we can reach them. Even communicating with Titan's people is a risk. What if the Cylons just pulled out to trick us." She said fearfully. "Maybe they thought we come out and then they catch us all."

"Petra it has been a sectre I think they are gone. In any case we still need food ,fuel new supplies. If Titan has it… Well we can trade maybe. I do think maybe he has a plan." Kenner said "Titan he … he is a wise one he is. I'm just a country boy."

Petra smiled. "A country boy that kept us poor city folks alive. Look Kenner without you we have been dead. I had no idea how to hunt. Or how to fire a weapon. You helped save us. I trust you."

"Well then I say we risk it. Worse case we just get to see others. Maybe be… maybe we get lucky. Titan he knows stuff. So maybe he found supplies. He was military aye know."

"Ok . " Howell said "Hilary pour me some soup. I go along Kenner." One by one Kenner's little band nodded. All twenty would go meet Titan in the morning It would be a three centar walk to the city but, it was worth the risk. Sometimes just seeing an other living person was worth the risk.

Kenner laid down on the leaves that made his bed. He knew his people counted on him. He sometimes was shocked at how they had come to defer to him. In the old days he would have been dismissed as crazy. Yet after the destruction his very eccentricity made him valuable. He had once been a colonial warrior of great renowned. He had been a Ranger highly decorated elite special forces. To may missions and to many lost friends drove him to hide in the thorn forests. Then the destruction had come and people had fled to get away from the Cylons. He had not been able to watch them die. So Kenner outcast and hermit became reluctant leader and guardian. He had not saved everyone … he had tried but he was only a single man. He saved over twenty and they had kept alive and even managed to destroy Cylons. Now however he was tired and just hoped this was actually a break that they had all prayed for. With they Cylons having left the planet maybe they could all come out of hiding? He wondered if they would have a chance to rebuild. He knew of a few ships that could be repaired and would fly again. If the Cylons were gone they may have the time they needed to fix them and escape or defend their world.

Noah watched as Maya expertly diapered his youngest child. All attempts to escape had been thwarted and the loud screams voiced her displeasure. This one was going to have a mind of her own. He chuckled thinking how lucky he was. He came in carrying the boy. " Care to trade my dear?"

Maya looked up. " I get it you just want them when they are all clean and sweet smelling."

"I guess you found out my deep dark secret. I hate dipper duty." Noah said

"Well dear husband you should have thought of that before the children came. I will however take pity on you. Hand him over. " She said laughing. "See if you can get her to quiet down she is not happy. She definitely takes after you Noah wanting her own way."

Noah chuckled. "Actually she reminds me of RoAnn so she takes after you."

Maya laughed as she handed her daughter over and took her son. She expertly took off his soiled clothing. "Well as much as I love you my husband these our the last of our children."

Noah walked over and kissed her cheek. "I know… I am a bastard for wanting more children."

Maya smiled "I love you baby." She returned to changing their offspring. " So what is next? Has Adama decided when we leave for the colonies or Earth?"

"Soon, I think he just wants the last of the repairs done. I know I would rather head for Earth. Adama is uncertain. I think it is possible to do both. I admit not really wanting to see the devastation."

Cain smiled as the news came in. The fleet was once more at top strength. Soon ,soon he would hunt the Cylons. Cain was certain that they had not seen the last of their enemies. His instincts told them the final battle was yet to come. He looked over his crew and smiled fine warriors ever one. He longed to end the fight because for the first time in yearns he had hope. He had a reason to stop fighting. He looked over and watched as Diana spoke softly with Sheba. She had flown over to eat dinner with them. Cain found he wanted a family. A second chance to make up for his past mistakes. A chance to be a good grandfather to the children Sheba would have. Diana winked at him. Well he was not that old. Maybe he would follow Adama's example. A second family. Diana seemed willing to try. Hades hole he would be a fool not to grab happiness. However for Diana and his family to be safe the Cylons had to become extinct. Only then would he feel safe enough to relax and be a husband and father with comfort. He did not want to make the same mistakes again. He wanted to go home. Yes the colonies would be a mess. He shivered but he wanted his children to walk on their worlds. He would speak to Adama in the morning. "

Take over Colonel " Cain said as he went to join his family. The worries could wait. He was just going to enjoy his lady and daughter. He decided to let them drag him away. After all he did not want them thinking he was going soft.

TBC….

Edit 11.13.2008


	37. Chapter 37

**Family Found**

Diana grinned she loved this old war daggit he just had to learn to relax and enjoy life. She hoped he would not give her to hard a time. She winked at Sheba who giggled at her antics.

"Come on Cain we have to go or we will be late."

"Late? Where are you dragging me too?"

"Well I was thinking… We have this big old ship. Lots of room."

"Yes? Your point?"

"Well we have … come on I will show you." Diana said laughing.

Cain allowed himself to be dragged away. The colonies would wait for an other day.

--------------------------------------------

"Commander we you are not going to believe this." Colonel Keen said "I am getting a transmission from Caprica."

"What ? Where? " Adrianna demanded as she went to the closest station. The coded transmission was coming through loud and clear.

She smiled. "Well Keen it looks like we may have some help down there. I think We need to risk going on in."

"Commander I will assemble a strike team." Major Zan said " A couple of shuttles with a squad of men and supplies."

"Do it Zan I will be going with you."

"No way Adrianna you can not be risked." Zan said forgetting the rank in his concern for her.

She looked at him and said. "I am going Zan. If this is coming Titan he will be more likely to trust me. Now get the teams together. Keen send a rely. We will be there in the morning."

"Aye Commander "he said. He had seen her look and unlike Zan he was not foolish enough to argue with her.

------------------------------------

"Titan we have got a reply. Lords of Kobol we have a reply. A warship!" an excited Kov shouted. "By the lords it is the Night Hawk!"

Titan smiled "Send this. What was the name of the Commanders daggit?"

" Nimosh" Came the reply. "And Damn it Titan you could be more original !"

Titan grinned "It is the Hawk. Well tell them we need some supplies and to get their astrums back here. Tell Adrianna I want a uniform and some smokes and tell her she owes me big time… OH yeh tell her the 78 was great."

----------------------------

Adrianna chuckled at she went to her ready room only Titan would dare asked for smokes and a clean uniform. She had no doubt he was on the other end. He had been like a little brother and she was very happy he had survived. No way was she not going down to help. Maybe they could rebuild she was certainly going to try. She could not believe Titan had raided her wine cellar. Then again he likely needed a drink after dealing with the cylons for so long.

TBC….


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**By : FireStar**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Plans For Returning Home**

Commander Adrianna looked at her second in command. He was clearly not pleased with her plan to fly down to Caprica in a shuttle.

"Commander the risk is to great. Even if it is Titan who is to say he has not been compromised. It has been a long time."

"Colonel I respect you deeply but Titan is family. You now this. I will not leave him hanging. Now prepare a team. I will take a flight of vipers for cover."

Keen looked away then at Zan "You talk some sense into her."

Zan chuckled. "I already tried. The flight of vipers was a compromise. I wanted a full squardron but she refuses to leave the Night Hawk without protection. Do not worry Keen I am going along."

Adrianna glared at both men. Sometimes it was a royal pain to have your dearest friend and mate get along so well. While she was in command and never doubted they would follow her orders to the letter over 20 years together meant that they did take liberties. Such friendships were invaluable but at times like this she felt ready to shoot them.

"If you two are done discussing my behavior we have a mission to do. Come on let us get this ball rolling. The sooner we land the better. I do not think the cylons are gne for good and if possible I want a defense in place when they return or baring that evacuate as many as we can."

"Agreed" Keen said "Looking sheepish. "I just want you safe. I do not want command of this ship. It would haunt me. You know the Hawk is yours alone. I swear the ship is alive and it pouts when you are not on board."

Adrianna began to laugh. She had heard that from several crew but never gave it much thought. She loved this ship and patted the wall. " So not worry Keen I will be back. You are just babysitting a while."

_Only Adrianna would call this lethal warship a baby. Keen thought._

**TBC…**

**Review if you would like more.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Home to the Colonies The Commanders Thoughts  PG**

Adama watched as his wife slept peacefully. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his robe. He went to his ready room and turned on his computron.

**Adama's Journals**

The new council of the 12 wishes to return to the Colonies. A part of me wishes to resist this course of action. Yet I have been to Earth. I know that they are not yet ready to join us. How can I take my people there when they are so backward and dark? I hate to admit it to even myself but I really do not want to go home. How can we go back and face the destruction. We left millions behind. How can we ever face those we left to die. We have justified our actions a thousand times and maybe we did need to find help. Yet how will those we left behind truly feel. Will they be glad to see us or angry and enraged? I have no desire to fight my own people. I just wish I knew what to do?

**Cain's Log**

We are going home. Adama has finally seen the wisdom of this action. We will take the battle to the cylons. With the additions from the Spartan and Azguard home worlds we have a fleet that is larger then any ever assembled in Colonial history. I can understand Adama's fears but we will win. I feel it deep in my soul. I can not leave the colonies to their fate now that we have the firepower to drive the cylons away. I know Adama' fears our reception. Pause I admit to being concerned myself. It is my hope that because we will bring re-enforcement that the colonies will accept the actions Adama took. There really was no choice if humanity was to survive.

End Log

**Noah's Journals**

Soon we will go back to the 12 colonies of Kobol. We will drive those machines from our brothers homes. In time we will regain those worlds for our peoples. Then we will take the cylons wolds one by one. A new home for my people. Justice for those lost in this never ending war. The cylons will be crushed and humanity will take their place among the great space faring races. We will rebuild those worlds and claim others. Humanity is not so easily wiped out. Vengeance will be ours.I must go as Maya is calling me I will continue this latter.

End

**Aries Logs**

Athena is concerned with this plan to return to the colonies. I know she is concerned for her father. Commander Adama has done the impossible. He has saved the colonies people. I know she fears the devastation that they will find. Yet how can we not go back. If there is any possibility of survivors we must try to save them. Azguard and Amazoinia are forever gone the colonies are not. Even if they are devastated at least we would know the truth. I for one look forward to taking this battle to the Cylons. Adama did the only thing he could. He saved many and then went for help. We are that help and the cylons will not find it as easy to defeat us. We are bread to war.

Aries smiled as he Paused I will make certain they never harm my beloved's family again. We will break through and rebuild. Humanity will grow strong and expand. I have every faith we can do this.

End Log

**TBC…**

**Review if you would like more.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Steady and Slow**

The fleet moved forward at a slow pace as the commanders debated the issues. It had been decided that they would indeed return to the Colonies. The speed and forces used however was still in debate. Adama wanted to find a secure place for the majority of the civilians. This view was supported by Jashua and Xenia who wanted them to stop back at Attilia. Colonel Starbuck was also a supporter of this plan. He knew that their people would be safe there. Apollo wanted to stop at Paredeen and Terra and gain the support of the Western and Eastern Alliance. Adama was uncertain to if this was a wise course of action. In the privacy of his ready room each point was argued out. The pros and cons the risks and rewards. Not a single argument was rejected without discussion.

It was surprisingly Commander Cain who came up with a solution. "Adama why do we not send a small task force to both worlds. Surely it would be wiser to divide our people up. While leaving we can not afford to leave a battle star we could leave other ships to help defend those worlds. It would also be wiser to have separate shipyards and training facilities."

Adama listened and looked at his brother. Noah looked concerned and was clearly complicating the issue. He rose and paced then faced his brother. "We could leave at least one or two FireStar in Each location. While they are not battle stars they would give the cylons pause. Or perhaps a fleet for each system. That would still leave us with two full fleets of war ships to attack the cylons with. We Have the Rycon. Kobol's Vengeance and the Galactica and Pegasus even leaving a battle star would not reduce our forces significantly. I would propose that we hit the cylons at the colonies with a single battle star and then bring the remaining one up after. Spring a trap."

Cain considered this. "We could use one battle star and her group to scout and if need be lure the tine heads out. There are several locations where we could set a trap."

Noah watched him and knew his agile mind was working out the logistics. Adama sighed. "I want to scout the colonies first. A couple small ship in and out with fighter support. We can check the outer colonies first and work our weigh in. I would not want to get trapped."

He watched as his commanders all fell into line. It would soon be time to go home.

**TBC…**

**Review if you would like more.**


	41. Chapter 41

-1**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Relief Efforts and Reunions**

Titan watched with pleasure as the shuttle landed. He had teams set up to cover the ship just in case. However the flight of vipers was almost enough to convince him their luck had finally changed. If he had any doubts about the luck of the God's it was forever changed as he saw first Zan and then Adrianna exit the shuttle.

He moved from his position and went to greet his former commander.

Adrianna saw the thin ragged male approach. He was clean but shabby and she knew that this state was likely a vast improvement as the communications stated that they had just now found her hidden base. She sighed saddened that he and so many had suffered while they were unable to help.

"Commander Adrianna?"

"Titan is that you?" She called offering her hand.

He came straight o her and took it. She pulled the tall man into her arms. "Lords of Kobol it is good to see you. I am so sorry we could not come sooner."

He pulled back. "We thought you were lost ma'am. We heard about the fleet and the ambush but we did not know anything about the ships on patrol. We thought the worst. That you got picked off one by one."

"We got lucky old friend. Now is there some place we can talk. I want to know what the situation is. How can we help. We have doctors and medicine. We can perhaps set up a warning system and maybe a defense. I need to know what we have to work with."

"Come on Commander I will take you to my group. We are at your estate. That was an amazing find. I wish we had known about it sooner. We just got there. Until now we been moving ever few days sometimes every few hours. The cylons were everywhere." He shuddered. "We lost a lot of people." He looked away a moment. "There is some good news I think. The auto defenses they may be brought back on line. I have people looking at it. We could use some help though. From what we could tell the cylons never blew weapons up. They probably saw no reason to as they were disabled from the ground."

The commander nodded. "Well I can tell you that the lasers are still all up there. We scanned them on the way in. They are all just turned off. In theory my techs tell me we should be able to start them again if we can get the computron programs here up and running. If we have to we will build a whole new machine. I just hope we have the supplies needed."

"As to that I have people looking for parts now." Titan said "What we need is food and clothing. Many of us are in rags."

"Zan call the ship see what we can send down."

"Will do commander. I have the doc on the line. He wants to come down." Zan said as he talked into a com line.

Adrianna sighed. "Tell him to come down. Zan sent two vipers with the shuttle. Load up the supplies food ,cloths anything they need and start bringing it down. I am going with Titan.  
"

Zan nodded and bean coordinating the relief efforts. He just hoped they could finally make a difference.

Adrianna entered her home and smiled as she noted the many different people milling around. Many looked at her in shock and awe. A few showed anger but none dared say a word with Titan at her side. In a way she could not blame them. However she had no way until now of even communicating with the colonies. They had been cut off to try to break through would have meant the death of her crew and ship. She followed Titan down to the underground base.

"Commander I have a question. You do not have to answer it." Titan said

"Ask Titan. I be as honest as I can." Adrianna said

"How did you afford all of this? Why was It here? I do not understand."

That was not the question she had expected so she stopped short. Sighing Adrianna looked at him. "I was a wealthy woman Titan. My family was the Sagan's on My father's side and the Rowan on my mother's."

"But you were adopted?" Titan said he was shocked at the news. Rowan was the family name of the Delphian Royal family.

Adrianna smiled sadly. "Actually Noah really was my father. He and my mother sealed yearns ago to form the alliance that gave the Delphian's shipyards to the colonies. Hannah Noah's wife knew and ….I suppose she approved as she was Noah's first wife. Adama was the heir there never was any doubt about that. When Delphia fell my Uncle Tanner fled to the colonies bring me with him. He claimed me as his won. When he was killed by the cylons Noah adopted me. It was the best thing to do politically for his family. The wealth however that was in the colonies all came to me. I used it to buys supplies to help the Delphian's here and to pay for ships to fight the cylons. A lot of it went to buy back my people who been sold as slaves. This was a storage area for my people and the Night Hawk."

"I hope you do not mind we raided the food stores." Titan said

"As long as you are fed I do not care." Adrianna said "I just wish we could have returned sooner. The cylons had the colonies blockaded. I guess they did not want the slavers to save any humans."

TBC…

Review for more. Seriously Please review so I know if it is worth finishing!


	42. Chapter 42

-1**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**By: FireStar**

**Lost Tribes**

**A New Hope**

"We had a few raids by the slavers. Some people went with them willingly. It was after all a chance to live. The attack was brutal and we had no planetary defensives. We learned that they had been sabotaged by Chabolis and no one who knw how to repair them managed to get close. On the positive side the cylons never dismantled them so it may be possible to repair them. The warriors that were left did fight valiantly commander. The problem was we were out gunned and we had no time to prepare. They landed shock troops right after the bombing and I know that the Galactica flights fought them as best they could. Our home squadrons were overwhelmed and those that could landed and went on fighting. There was no one to rearm and refuel them. The landing bases were the first things hit. Cylon troopers swept through killing everyone even those that tried to surrender the young old it did not matter. We grabbed what we could and headed to the caves and underground. It was run and hide gather what we could. Sometimes we fought them but honestly we tried not to. It was easier if they thought we were all dead. Of course we did liberate a few weapons. In the last yearn however they have been removing troops and it has gotten easier. I do not know why ? At first I thought they believed most of us dead but… that hard to swallow as several cells began to openly target them. One cell took over a transport and fled the planet. We do to know what happened to them." Titan said

"That be Captain Quin and his knights. They were found not long ago near our new home system. Their ship was under attack and we went to their aid once we realized their were humans fighting. " Adrianna chuckled. "I can still hear him cursing that cylon ship. In any case he and most of the crew survived and it was from him that we learned of the Cylon pull out." Adrianna said

"Well that is good news. We did not agree on tactics but he was is a good man." Titan said

"Yes, he said that. Then again you were protecting a lot of civilians. People he would have left to fend for themselves."

"Yes Ma'am." Titan said "Any news about the Galactica?"

"Actually we captured a cylon ship not long ago. It seems the fleet has meet up with some human allies."

"What? How? I mean… Who did they find?" Titan asked clearly shocked.

"Well Cain for one." Adrianna said She enjoyed the look of shock on Titan's face.

"You are joking right?"

"Nope that old war daggits been ripping the cylons a new one since Molacay." Adrianna said grinning.

"Let's hope they found the others as well." Titan said He poured a drink and handed it to the commander.

"Well it seems they did find an other ghost ship. Have a seat Titan this one will shock you more."

He did as he was told. "It seems they found the 13th tribe and they found and raised the battle star Rycon under command of a commander Xenia. I understand you were distantly related to Kronos?"

"Yes commander he was my great uncle one or twice removed. Xenia was that not his daughter who was killed when the Rycon went down?" Titan asked.

"Well both live and they and their new allies are kicking cylon tail. It seems we may soon have help. That fleet is moving back to the colonies." Adrianna said

A stunned Titan looked on. "Lords of Kobol we may be able to reclaim the colonies!" He shouted.

His cry drew everyone to them.

"Lords please let it be true!" He shouted. Titan turned and relayed the message and cheers rose as hope was reborn.

TBC…….


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Definitely My Son**

Adama watched as Zee played with his blocks. It was so rare a thing to watch the boy be a regular child. He was always seeking to learn and experiment. In many ways the child was advanced. Yet in his interpersonal skill he had no clue. In that he was just a regular human toddler getting ready to enter the terrible two's. He watched as Eve tried to pick up the blocks.

"This is how you put your toys away Zee." She explained.

"No … I want to play more." The boy said.

"Now Zee it is time for your bath and nap. You can play with your father latter." Eve said as she went to pick him up.

Zee began to shout "NO… Me play NO bath!"

Adama began to chuckle at least until he watched the blocks float out of the toy box. His son was definitely gifted.

The chimes rang and he opened the door. Cassiopia and Starbuck came in.

Zee broke free from Eve and ran to Cassie for protection. He grabbed her and gave her a cheeky grin. The blue eyes sparkled and he clung to Cassie's skirt.

Starbuck began to laugh "Well commander he is definitely my son. Chasing after the pretty women. " he leaned down and picked up the boy. "Now son that is my lady. You have to find your own."

Cassie laughed then the blocks came over. "Ah honey…. I think he is really Adama's"

"Wha-- Lord. Commander what are you teaching him?" He was laughing however as he handed the boy to his mother.

"Thank you for agreeing to baby sit. I really did try to get him put down." Eve said she looked at Adama who was laughing. "And Starbuck for the record it was not just Adama's good looks that hooked me. He can be charming sometimes though at the moment I fail to see how."

Cassie chuckled and said "Men are all difficult regardless of the age."

Adama glared at them but said "Well …. I am out of practice with this father thing. It has been a while since any of my children were in nappies."

"Get used to it Adama." Cassie said laughing.

"What? Who is pregnant? Athena? Sheba? I was hoping for a new grand child soon."

Eve shook her head. "Nope you are going to be a father. After all we do not want Zee spoiled."

Starbuck looked stunned and Adama almost passed out immortal or not.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 43 (Finding time for family)**

Maya chuckled as she watched her husband try to get away from the children. They were all climbing over him.

"Maya please give me a hand. I am attempting to get lose." Noah said

She laughed and went over and picked up her son. "Come on child it is time for your bath."

"No bath." He shouted and squirmed away and ran out. He was caught by Dara who scooped him up.

"Now young man your mother and father are only trying to clean you up."

"No bath. Had one yesterday."

Dara chuckled. "I think you need one child. You need to be cleaned up you have mushies all over you."

"I like mushies."

Maya laughed as she rose and took her son from her sister/wife. "She looked at her mate who was now finally on his feet attempting to herd the other children to the turbo was. He grimiced.

"Well having an other child was your idea dear." She said as she scooped up her daughter.

"Maybe but I never said to have a house full all at once."

His wives simply smiled and Dara winked at Maya wickedly. "So I guess now would not be the time to tell you I was thinking about having an other?"

Noah looked up in shock. "Dara are you?"

"RoAnn is running the test now." She responded as she helped gather their brood.

Noah looked pole-axed as he lifted two of his children up. Well they did have one extra hand.

Apollo watched as Sheba braided her hair. They were going out tonight and he was very happy. For once it was just them. A chance to be together with no alerts. One of the best things he thought about finding the other fleet was that they finally had time to just be human. The rotating schedule meant that they could actually have a life of a sort. He made arrangements for a room on one of his uncles ships. The Dawn Rising was a fine ship. It had recreation that included 4 restaurants and a floating hotel. It was an elegant ship one that was vastly different then the Rising Star but still a place to relax and unwind. He found it more peaceful. He loved the botanical gardens and wanted to show them to Sheba. She deserved a relaxing night out. She was a fine warrior and more importantly she held the key to his heart. He wanted her to know she was valued. This evening was to show her how special she was.

**TBC…**


	45. Chapter 45

-1**Disclaimer: See part One**

**Lost Tribes**

**Positive News and Hope (****PG)**

Commander Adrianna was not happy with the news. The central computers were a mess. The simple repairs they had anticipated would not be possible. She sighed. It had been to much to hope that only a few repairs would be needed. On the positive side the communications terminals were slowly coming on line. She had sent ordered Keen to send out patrols to try to locate other pockets of humanity. With luck they would soon be able to reconnect communications. Power would be limited at first. Unfortunately the cylons had made a mess of the power grid. Several stations had been completely destroyed. However the designers had set up back up systems that could be restored now that they could work without fear of detection. Central city had a minor power plant that would soon be up and running. It would be sufficient to power several long range scanners. While the defensive grid would take time at least they would have some advanced warning. Titan and his crews were now out scouring the country side for any usable materials. The main forges were up and running. Adrianna was pleased that they had enough spare metals to begin fabricating needed materials. One positive thing with the destruction metal was plentiful. She noted the glee as several forge masters tossed dead centurions into the molten metals.

"Keen coordinate with Dr. Danazoff. I want a head count and a list of who has what skills. We have to start rebuilding. While our we must be prepared to defend ourselves we also need to see about putting in some crops. With everyone coming out we have a lot of people to feed."

"Yes Commander. So far we seem to have a lot of differing skills. Our plantings should be easy enough as there are a lot of farmers. Many of the other civilians offered to help as well. I guess hunger is a great motivator. We got a dozen teams out scavenging and we found some useful thing both colonial and cylons. We found over 16 generators. We should be able to power the anti raider ground grid around a five kiltron area. It is not a lot but it's a start. Fuel is not a problem for the moment as the tin heads left us a lot. We found about 4 ships that we are working on repairing. Fortunately we have plenty of people who can repair them. One is an old gun star and an other a armed freighter. The other two are civilian craft but with the left over cylon weapons we can arm them. At least they could have some defense. We think we can station 4 to 6 vipers in each. Zan found a warehouse with old scarab fighters. They be a good secondary defense. "

"What about pilots for them?" The commander asked. They were a lot different then vipers.

"Well we found the old Xo of the home guard. A Major Trina She wants to take command of them and she says she can round up about 8 or 9 pilots who can fly them. She out with Zan now trying to get them to come in." Keen explained.

"Good then she has command of them. We need to get to the academy. See what we can salvage there."

"Already on it Commander Titan sent a group to check it out. We think we can use one of the energizers to start the scanners and simulators. We can begin training new pilots at once." keen said.

"Good if the cylons return they will be in for a very unhappy time." Adrianna said smiling. "We will rebuild Colonel and we will retake our worlds. When you are done see if Danzaoff had found a way to contact the other colonies."


	46. Chapter 46

-1Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Chapter 49 (****A New Colony) PG**

They arrived at Protus in record time. While the planet had been a prison it was ideal for what the fleet needed. A base for the Military to stage its forward attacks on the outer cylon worlds.

The civilian fleet was now posted around the abandoned planet that Apollo and Boomer had found Robber on. It was uninhabited but a class M world. This fact made it perfect for the fleet as there had been no recorded human life here in yearns. The soil and water were clean and rich. It was perfect for a home. Roma had been annoyed at first when she had been assigned to keep the fleet protected. However She had been surprised when Kobol's Vengeance had also been assigned to protect the new colony. She flew down to meet with Micha who was the new head of the government here.

"Micha I have the new figures." Mira said

Micha sighed as he looked up at his beloved wife. "I hope that they are good?"

"Well yes… RoAnn said that the water is clean and the new pump station is up and running. Rorke said it was a lot easier to drill the wells then Jolly first thought. With the wells up we can now transport down over 2000 more colonists."

"Good, Tell them to keep working. While we can keep using the recyclers I know everyone would rather have fresh water. " Micha looked up and smiled as he saw Roma.

"Come in commander. How was the patrol?"

"The sector is still clear commander. No sign of cylons and thee beta patrol set up the early detection grid."

"Good , then soon we will be able to safely have our people land. " Micah said "How about communications?"

"We can communicate with our people but still no luck with the colonies. Either they can not send or will not. Or…"

"Or there is no one left alive."Micha/ Baltar said hanging his head.

Mira moved to his side and took his hand. "I am certain some survived."

Micha looked at her and said "I pray so. Else I am uncertain…"

She hugged him.

Roma looked away. "Sir our patrol scanned lots of debris. It could well be that they have no way to communicate. Do not give up hope."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Chapter 50( ****A Moment of Self Pity) PG**

Adama was joined by his brother Noah. He was standing watching the sun rise over the planet. It had been yearns since he had just taken time to do this. It had been yearns since he had even really had a chance to consider doing something as simple as watching the sun rise. Noah came to him and sensed his elder brother was deeply troubled.

"What is wrong Adama?"

The elder Sagan turned to face the younger. He sighed deeply. "What will we find in the colonies? Are any of my people still alive? Will they think we are traitors for leaving them. I have gone over and over the choices I made. Sometimes I wonder if perhaps there was an other way."

Noah went to him. He stood only a meter away. "Adama your fleet was in ruins your planets were burning and more cylons were coming. You had one ship with less then a full compliment of vipers. No communication with the ground and no back up. You had to make a decision in less then a centon. Your people turned to you and demanded answers. You reached down inside and found one. It was not an easy answer and it was not a perfect one. However you made the best choice that you could given the information you had. Maybe it was…the only answer at the time. I think we will find people there. I believe some will hate you. Others will be glad you brought reinforcements. In the end you did the best you could."

Adama nodded "But does that comfort the dead."

"No, but then they are past care. The living will feel anger and perhaps joy. We will be here to help you." Noah said

Adama nodded. "I just wake in the night sometimes…"

"Yes, and so do I. But we can not be frozen we must act. We still have several hundred ships worth of people counting on us."

"I know Noah. I suppose it was just self pity." Adama said

"Well you have had your 10 centons worth let's get back to work." Noah said slapping him on the back.

Adama nodded and followed his brother back to the colony. He was right they had to dwell on the now the past was done and it would shape the future but it was not insurmountable.


	48. Chapter 48

-1

**Disclaimer: This is TOS BSG fan fiction. It is based on the worlds created by Glen Larson and has no relation to the new series that stole it's name and proceeded to disgrace it. This is a story about hope and faith. All TOS characters belong to Mr. Larson any you do not recognize were created by the Author.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics**

**Rating chapter by chapter unless I forget. To that end The story may be g to NC-17 or higher. This deals with situations that can be dark and violent and perhaps a few adult situations so you been warned. **

**2007/3/14**

**Lost Tribes**

**Chapter 48 Hope is renewed G**

Adama felt better after talking to Noah. He was grateful for his brother's unfailing support. He could be honest and have no fear that what he said would go any further. He left Noah and headed for his meeting with his old friend Commander Tigh. Tigh had called over and said that his ship was finally completed and ready to go. Adama could hardly wait to see the ship. Sire Uri was almost hopping with joy when he gave the report to the new council. Adama smiled as he considered his once rival. All that had really been needed was to make the man feel useful again and to give him a place where his talents could shine. Once more Adama was grateful to Noah. Without his peoples help achieving this peace between them would never have happened. Now the mobile ship yard was set up around Protus and soon more ships in the fleet would be rebuilt. The people being moved to the planet next to Protus while the former prison was turned into an armed military base.

Adama went to the landing bay and boarded the shuttle. He looked up and was surprised to see Eve in the pilots seat.

"You did not think I would let you have all the fun now." She said

Adama chuckled and took the co-pilots seat. "Of course not. So I take it Zee is with a babysitter?"

"Apollo and Sheba have him. She wanted to give him that new game Whilker made. She seems to think that cube puzzle will keep him busy for a while."

Adama _chuckled he seen the cube that the doctors assistant Rubric had come up with. And the pyramid Whilker had made. He figured it would take Zee about maybe ten centons apiece to work it out. However he appreciated the effort as he knew Sheba was still a little frightened of the boy._

"Well at least she is trying. So, did she tell you anything?"

"Yes Adama your eldest son and daughter will soon gift you with a grandchild."

"Well grandma that is good news." Adama said grinning.

Eve slapped "That is not funny Adama. I am to young to be a grandmother."

He laughed as she laughed as the command to launch the shuttle came through.

"This is Galactica core command to Alpha shuttle you are cleared to launch when ready." Reigel's steady clear voice said.

Eve hit the turbos and Adama grinned. He was suddenly feeling so much better. _Yes they might find a lot of heartache in the colonies. But he had his family and his friends and a new fleet. They would salvage what they could and rebuild. Humanity would survive as long as they had faith._

TBC….


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

PART 49 (An answer to a prayer)

Commander Adrianna could not help but smile. She listened to the transmission in all its garbled glory.

"This is the Planet Scorpia is anyone out there?"

She hit her turbot's and moved in closer. Her flight flanked her. They were being careful but the panicked voice was clearly human.

"Please is anyone out there? We will be on for 3 microns."

"Zan do you have them?" She asked her mate who was in the shuttle. "Yes, Commander. 259 mark 345 out side the citadel.

Adrianna smiled as they rolled to head to the most secure military base on the planet Scorpia. Few knew it was there which is why it likely survived. She just prayed there were more then one survivor. Scorpians were strong and honorable warriors and they could surely be used.

As they came in she flipped to through the channels trying to find one to communicate on.

"This is Night Hawk one to Scorpia please respond."

There was static and then a cry of joy. "Night Hawk One… Please identify location?"

Adrianna chuckled. "You might want to look up young man." She said as her scanners picked up human bio signs. Three on a tall hill near a damaged relay station.

"By the Lords Davie it is a flight of Vipers…. Damn it **Get the Colonel now!" **An excited voice shouted. "Night Hawk One this is Achilles….Lt Achilles of the Scorpias Home guard and reserve. We do not I repeat do not know if there are cylons in the area. They seem to be all gone….But we do not know why or if they will come back."

"We are aware Lt. Get off he com just on case we have your location. We will be landing in the field 2 kliks from you to the south. Is that location secure?"

"Aye…It is na mined." The boy said

That made Adrianna pause. "Alright get your CO and meet us."

The transmission ended and an excited Achilles raced to inform Colonel Devin that they had made contact with Vipers.

**TBC…**

**Please Review if you would like more. The author likes to know if anyone is bothering to read the work.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**2007/3/23**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Part 50 (Caged Saber) PG**

Jashua smiled as he watched his wife. She was like a caged Saber.

"I want to get moving this is ridiculous." Xenia said.

Jashua bit back a grin it seemed his wife and Commander Cain were for once in total agreement. Both were chopping at the bite to get at the cylons. Of course he was wise enough not to point this small detail out. It seemed Xenia was indeed a lot like her father the legendary Commander Kronos and she and Cain clashed at every opportunity. It was rather ironic considering that Cain would joke and tease her sister Athena and go all cold when Xenia came in. Then again Xenia had really angered him with the remark about him being a coward and leaving the colonies to fend for themselves. It had taken both Noah and Adama to keep them from killing each other. Now of course they were down to merely glaring at each other across the room like to petulant children. The rivalry for legendary battle star status was clear and strong. He smirked when he recalled how Commander Adama had handled it.

"If you two children can not behave I will send you to bed without dinner and ground you from your battle stars."

The other commanders had roared with laughter and it had stopped the open hostility. However they were by no means friends.

"I hate to agree with Cain about anything but damn it I want to kick some cylon astrum!" She said

He laughed and rose and went to her side. "Sounds like you have to much energy."

She glared at him as he drew her close. "Time enough to fight and die. Adama is right we have to be secure here and at Attlia first. We need to have our people safe so we can fight all out."

"I know…but damn it I have been waiting 10 yearn."

Jashua gathered her close. "I know, Xenia you have nothing to prove. Your father would be proud of you."

She laid her head on his chest and wept. He had known it was not about the battle but about her lose. Finally she let her grief all out and wept in the strong protective arms of her husband.

"I miss him. Why did Cain survive and he did not…"

"Oh honey. He died as he would have wished as a warrior. He saved the Celestra."

She wept and he held her knowing she soon be alright again and back to being the strong commander she was. Everyone had to grieve and Xenia finally allowed herself to cry and be human not the invisible commander everyone saw. Maybe now there could be healing and peace. Jashua hoped so because he knew they all needed to forgive and move on. They had to be united to free the colonies and destroy the Cylons forever.


	51. Chapter 51

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Star

2007/3/26

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 51 (Blessings and New Beginnings)**

Adama went to Eve's side. _He was feeling significantly better after his talk with Noah. He was still human and it was all to easy to lose sight of the many blessings he received. He held her to him and smiled. At first the thought of a new baby had been overwhelming. Now however he was excited._

Eve turned into his arms. **"YOU were overwhelmed? Right I am the one who is pregnant Mr."**

Adama chuckled. "Eve I am not a young man."

She looked at him. "Right, ...Ah huh… You don't feel old to me."

He blushed "It was … I mean…"

She laughed knowing full well his current form was a result of his transformation. "I love you young or old Adama though I admit this body of yours is hot."

He blushed again feeling like a teenager rather then a mature male of 150 yearns.

-----------

"Daddy, Daddy come here. Look what I can do." An excited Benjie called to Micha.

Micha came out and blanched as his toddler son was climbing to the top of the gym on a rope. He was using his new prosthetic hand and arm with ease.

"Mira is that safe?" he asked.

"Yes, His new arm is working perfectly. He was so excited because he could keep up with his little friend Harry." Mira said. "he is so perfect."

"I love him Mira as if he was mine." Micha said. "Thank you for letting me take him in." He hugged her.

Mira smiled "Well it was only fair after all Faith, Hope and Charity and I did rather out number you. Besides this way the girls have a big brother to look out for them. I … I think that is important. I miss mine."

Micha hugged her. "Maybe we can name out next son for him."

"Next son?" Mira asked looking at him sharply. "Micha I love you dearly but 4 children under 6 is all I can handle right now."

He laughed. "Ok, but we can practice. So when we decide to have more it will be perfect."

She grinned and called. "Both hands Benjie."

Xxxxx

Titan smiled as he greeted old friends. So far several hundred survivors had drifted in. The news was far better then he had dared hope. Many brought news of others who even now made their way to Adrianna's estate. He had been able to confirm over 30 more warriors and their charges. With high hopes that more would soon respond. The problem was many had no communications devices so the news had to go out the old fashioned way. By word of mouth. No matter he thought soon. Soon we can begin anew.

TBC 


	52. Chapter 52

-1**Disclaimer: TOS BSG is owned by others. I am just playing with it for a while. No infringement is intended. This is just a little fan fiction to amuse and entertain. No profit will be made and none is desired unless you count a smile or two which will gladly be shared with the Owners of TOS. This work is based on TOS and has no reference or connection with the GINO or its series. Besides if I really owned TOS that fraking mess would never have been made.**

**A/N :Telepathy thoughts in Italics**

**2007/3/26**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 52 (News) PG**

The flight of vipers landed in the clearing. The warriors all dismounted quickly and drew their weapons. Just because they did not scan cylons did not mean they were not around. Yearns of hit and run tactics were hard to ignore. They watched as several warriors entered the clearing. They to were clearly wary. Adrianna wanted to smile at this. It seemed that they all had similar experiences. A starting point then. She moved forward and called out.

"I am Commander Adrianna of the Night Hawk. Who is in charge please."

An older man came forward he was leaning on a crutch and limping rather slowly. He was a big man though the yearns of hardship had clearly taken their toll. However his bearing was that of a seasoned veteran.

"I am in charge Commander of the Scorpion defense forces in this sector Commander." He stood as tall and straight as he could.

Adrianna moved forward and took the offered hand. "It is good to see you Colonel."

"Commander I could not believe my ears when this young scamp said a flight of vipers was landing. You said that you are from the Night Hawk? Was that not a Caprican ship?"

"Yes colonel it is. We were on long range deep patrol when the destruction hit. We got back to late to help and we were only able to rescue a few ships. From them we learned of the Galactica and her fleet escaping. We went into hiding and have been trying to slip back in to the colonies for yearns. Recently we ran into an escaping cylon ship. It was crewed by humans who told us of the cylons pulling out. We had to see if anyone was left alive."

"Well commander we are still here. Alive and kicking. The cylons appear to have left this area at least. We have no idea about the rest of the planet. We have contact with around 2000 survivors scattered in a 400 Kiltar area. Most are civilians. We recently found several ships both cylon and human that we are trying to repair. But… it is slow going." Colonel Devin replied

"Well we can help. We managed to get to Caprica and amazingly we found people alive there as well. They are almost done repairing an older gunstar, and we have 4 full squadrons of Scorpions and vipers ready to launch."

"We been savaging as well. We got a flight of vipers and lots of spares. What we need is arms and fuel. Our refineries were hit and the tin heads left little behind."

Adrianna nodded. "We can get the fuel here. Arms however may be a problem for the moment. We don't have transport for the munitions. Let us do some more scans. We can see if any place outside your range is intact."

"Do you have medical supplies and food?" The colonel asked.

Adrianna nodded. "Zan get the packs. We have some emergency rations. It is not a lot but we can bring more soon. I thought it best to bring them as they are compact and easier to carry."

Colonel Devin nodded any food would be welcome. "I would have done the same. Come let us go meet the others."

Adrianna followed him as he motioned several warriors to go help Major Zan with the supplies.

"Any news about the cylons?" Devin asked. His eyes showed concern.

"Yes but it is older news. Good news. It seems that the Galactica and her fleet have lead the cylons on a merry chase."

"So they are alive then?" His voice held contempt.

Adrianna sighed knowing that many were bitter. "Yes, They are alive and they found the Pegasus."

Devin almost stumbled upon hearing that name. "Cain is alive?"

"As to that I Am uncertain. However it seems that Commander Adama made the right choice in leaving."

"He ran like a coward." Devin said

"He took a tactical retreat and drew off cylon forces." Adrianna said "For the record Colonel I would have done the same in my brother's place."

He spun around and looked at her. His eyes narrowed. "Ok then tell me why he did the right thing and why we should not call him a coward and a traitor!"

"Because he has found other humans. He and the Pegasus are returning with a war fleet of human ships."

Devin was stunned the shock of this news almost made him fall. "A fleet of human warship? Who, and how?"

"That is still unclear but a captured cylons ship gave us that intelligence. It is why they pulled out. They hope to stop them from coming back to the colonies or striking at the cylon's home worlds. What I plan to do if possible is to set up a defensive perimeter to keep the tin heads from trying to return to the colonies. I am hoping we can find and repair old warships and perhaps have a few squadrons of fighters up for each world."

"A good plan if we can find the ships and pilots. It is worth a try."

Adrianna nodded. She could understand his concerns but they had little choice. "We have agro ships and seedlings. If you have clean soil and farmers we can send down what you need. Then you may be able to begin to feed yourselves once more."

"Aye that be good. We been living wild and savaging." Devin said "A hot meal be welcome. Come sit and tell me of your plan. Maybe we can make it work. If nothing else you bring us hope and that is a valuable thing. We never thought to see an other not from our world."

Adrianna smiled. "Sometimes it is the only thing Colonel. So far we scouted Scorpia and Caprica. I have patrols heading to Gemon and Aquarious even as we are speaking. "

"I hope they survived as well."

Adrianna smiled. "Geomon's are as stubborn as your people so I would be wiling to bet they are there and Aquarians had under water cities. They maybe the best off of all of us. For I do not think the cylons knew this."

"We can hope." Colonel Devon said "We can hope. My wife is Aquarian and I am certain she be pleased if some of her people survived."

"So would we all." Adrianna said

TBC….


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**2007/3/27**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : Fire Star**

**Part 53****Short Straw)**

Roma watched as Atraties pushed the twins in their carriage. She smiled as he walked up to her. She was painting the outside of their new home. She liked the small house that they had built. It was small but compared to their quarters on the ship quiet large. She noted that the children were sleeping a very good thing. Her husband pushed the carriage under a small tree for shade.

"I like the color. You know we could have used an auto sprayer." He said

Roma chuckled even here on Atilla he was still very much the engineer. "Yes but this is more fun."

He rolled his eyes as he noted she was covered with white wash. Atraties really did not mind that they drew the short straw and were assigned to stay near the planet . He knew the ship needed major work after that last battle and it was far safer to do that here then on the front lines. He had seen Tyson wink at him and knew it had been a set up. Of course he was not so foolish as to tell Roma that. Now their ship was being repaired and they had time to really be a family. He was also enjoying having a chance to teach engineering once more. The new Royal Military Academy was grateful for his assistance. He always loved to share his knowledge and this assignment gave him ample opportunity to teach eager new engineers. He was surprised to find he was learning a lot as well. While Atilla was not as advanced as the colonies or even Azguard and Amazoinia they had some unique ideas about engineering. He was having a lot of fun helping redesign the cylon raiders that had been left behind. Atilla's engineers had come up with a way to convert the cumbersome ships into neat little fighters. They were very similar to the scorpion and hammer head but had twin rear guns and a rear missile launcher. The tentative new name for this craft was Barracuda.

"Roma are you sorry we drew the short stick?"

She smiled and went to his side. She kissed his lips. "I wish I was there to help Noah and Adama but…we have these two now. Then there is the fact that we are helping protect our people here and teaching more warriors. No Atraties I am not sorry. We have a home and a chance to build a life. I am content or will be once our ship is ready."

He smiled. While Roma was the commander of their vessel she always referred to it as their ship and he loved her for it. Because as the chief engineer he considered it his. It was nice that his wife humored him on this point.

**TBC…**


	54. Chapter 54

-1Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are loking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

Part 54(Insanity is a survival tool) PG

Adrianna sat in the small hut. The bench she was sitting on was hand carved and rough but it beat the floor. She looked around and noted several hungry people. All were listening to her briefing. She had thought the survivors on Caprica were thin but these being were skin and bones. Yet there was a deep pride in them. They took the rations and passed them around. The weakest of them being served first. Adrianna had to admire this because other such situations would bring out the worst in people. However here it was clear that these folks were working to survive as a group. The hot soup seemed to make them all smile. Adrianna talked to them and answered the questions she could.

"Yes Sgt. Will there are people alive on Caprica. We found several ships. " Adrianna said "We can have a small fleet ready soon. What we need is warriors and more ships. I know that you fought hard and well. But we must have intelligence about the rest of the planet. I am hoping with the land rovers we bring you can begin looking for more parts and munitions. I do not believe the cylons will have destroyed or found it all."

"Say we find it. So what we still are out gunned." A young private said

Adrianna looked at him. "Perhaps but it is better then throwing rocks at the Cylons. Even cylon ships can be used. We scanned a repair base with 5 damaged raiders and one tanker. If we can repair it then that increases our firepower."

"Fly a raider….Damn commander our own people shoot us." A young captain said

"Not if they know about you. And consider the shock to the tin heads." Zan said "You could fly into them and blow the poogies out of them before they know what hit them."

There was a laughter as many warriors uneasily considered how close they were to doing just that.

Colonel Devin looked at Zan and smiled. "You know …It might be fun to return the favor of a sneak attack."

Zan smiled. "Thought you would like the idea colonel."

Colonel Devin rose. "Well lets get this going. We must be ready. The Galactica and her fleet are coming back. I will be damned if we are just sitting on our hands when they get here."

A cheer went up. Colonel Devin looked at Adrianna. "Hope is a great gift Commander. And…Maybe it is well they left. But we will fight as their equals."

Adrianna rose. "I would not have it any other way Colonel."

TBC 


	55. Chapter 55

-1Disclaimer: Please see part one

Monday, April 2, 2007

Lost Tribes

Part 55 (Surprise)

The legendary Battle star Pegasus moved through space like a prowling feline. It was read to take on any unwary cylon. Her Commander paced the bridge as he waited for his patrol to return. At his side was his new bride Diana trying hard to get him to eat.

"Damn it Cain you need to eat. If your blood sugar drops again I swear I will confine you to the life center."

Cain faced Diana with a glare and took the sandwich she brought him and took a bite then gulped down some Java.

Several bridge crew had grins on their face at least until he glared at them. 

Just then the com went off.

"Sir it is Silver Spar. Bo Jay says the codes worked and they are in."

"Good news then." he set down the half eaten sandwich and said "Tell him to Cover the shuttle and the teams. I want them to report in ever 15 centon."

"Aye sir." Lt. George the communications officer said.

Cain picked up the Java and sipped it. His eyes now cold.

Diana sighed well at least he had eaten half. She slipped out to prepare the life center just on case.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bo Jay was nervous about this mission. He did not totally trust Micha but he had faith in Cain. So he escorted the demo team. They were going to lay a trap for the cylons within their own space. The plan was crazy but brilliant. Bo Jay however was intent on keeping his team alive. So he fly cover for them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Adama sat back in his office. Soon the battle would be joined. As promised he sent Cain ahead to scout and shake up the Cylons. The codes Micha had gave them an edge and he would use it. They were laying explosives and minefields in Cylon space. It would be a nasty shock to the base ships once Cain hit the ship yard. Hit and run. The Daggit and the hare. Cain would strike and run like a hare leading the cylons into the briar patch of mines and other surprises. It was not the way Cain normally would do things and it was this very fact that made the plan brilliant. With luck the cylons would follow never considering that there was more then the Pegasus. With luck the mines would do damage and then the strike team of fire stars would swoop in like lupus to devour what was left. Now all he had to do was wait for news of the battle. Adama hated to wait.

TBC…..


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are loking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I appologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

By Lisa M.

Part 56 (WAITING)PG

On board the Kobol's Vengeance Micha looked over a data disk. He was analyzing all he knew about his one time allies. There was something nagging at him. _He knew he was missing something. He rose and put a call in to the Galactica. _"May I speak to Commander Adama please."

Adama took the call. He was despite himself wary. He wanted to believe Micha had changed but he was still uncertain.

"Adama here."

"Commander I been thinking about something. May I come over and discuss it?"

Adama rose. " No I will come there. I still have not had a tour of your ship Micah." His tone was friendly enough but Micah knew it was more caution. However he was not going to call Adama on it. He been given a second chance and it was enough for now.

"Should I send a shuttle?"

"I think I will fly over. I need some flight time." Adama said

Micah laughed thinking how much his old adversary had changed recently. "Of course. When can I expect you. Commander this is important. I keep thinking I….we are missing something."

"Fair enough Micah. I will be over as soon as I can hand command over. Say 20 to 25 centons. I also want to make sure Cain can contact us."

"Good idea. I hope his hunt was is successful."

"Yes, so do I." Adama agreed. He rose and informed the bridge he was heading to his sister battle star giving orders that if Cain' Checked in it be forwarded. He had to agree something was nagging at him too. Perhaps Micah had a similar feeling?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Athena prowled the bridge. Aries was amused. _He knew that many on the Galactica had underestimated this woman. He watched her and knew she was far more of a warrior then they ever gave her credit for being. Most saw only a beautiful and compassionate woman. Athena was that but she was so much more as well. She had the blood of a legendary commander running in her veins and the experience of a second to guide her. He know understood why Adama appeared to have wanted to hold her back. He was protecting his daughter but also keeping the faith with his lost friend. _

"Aries any news form the patrol."

"Relax Athena BoJay is good."

"I know….But it is our people on that strike team along with Croft's."

He smiled at her term. _She had fully integrated into his crew. So much so she said our people and more importantly she did not seem to notice it._

"We will know if there is a problem. Remember it is a mixed squadron together they should be able to handle anything. There are over 50 ships guarding those shuttles."

"I know I just hate this… waiting."

Aries chuckled and said teasingly. "You sound like your sister now."

That got him a scowl. "Well Xenia is right. I want to go home."

He moved to her side. "We need to be careful. We don't want to have to retreat if possible. We need to destroy as much as we can."

"I know…but Aries I keep thinking of those we left behind."

"Athena … it is better we be ready then fail them." He said "We won't get a second chance at surprising the cylons."

She nodded knowing he was right but hating it still.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Commander Adrianna paced and noted that the news was good. _So far they contacted all the colonies. Each had some life on it. In fact the picture was far better then they could have hoped. There were people and more importantly ships. Some were cylon but that hardly mattered. There were teams working on refitting them even now. On the positive side as expected Aquarius was intact far more then the other worlds. The cities were underwater and they were eager to help their sister colonies. Even now ships were launching to bring much needed supplies to the colonies. Their infrastructure was the most intact and it had been working overtime stock piling supplies of all kinds. Yes the cylons would get a nasty shock. The only real down side was all the surface cities had been wiped out. However that was still less damage then many other worlds. Aquarius had been able to build several firstars and destroyers along with other ships in the time since the destruction. What they lacked was experienced crews and that could be solved by the other colonies. Adrianna was pleased to see she now had a small fleet of warships. Enough to make the cylons take notice if they returned. They might lose but it be a costly fight for them. She set the report down._

"Colonel Keen we need to send word to the Galactica and her fleet. I want a frigate and freighter to head out. Use the cargo bays to load up fighters. The fleet needs to know we are here and can offer some help."

"Aye commander." Keen said

Commander Adrianna had been pleased and rather shocked to find she was the ranking officer in the colonial fleet. _More surprised when every military ceded their forces to her control. She knew it was best but she had expected resistance. However each government such as it was recognized her colony world as an equal and decided she was the most experienced leader. Even the male dominated Geomons wanted her to lead. She smiled and agreed. She was now the commander of the New Colonial and Delphian alliance. Soon the Cylons would pay._

TBC…..


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: TOS BSG belongs to Glen Larson and the Corporations. **

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

You have been warned!!

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this. Spell checked but not betaed.

****

Lost Tribes Of Kobol

Chapter 57 (Separation is good for the soul) G

Zan listened to the order. He was not pleased at all. However Adrianna was the commander of the fleet. He looked over at the warriors that would be going with him. Colonel Devin and Major Thorpe. Both were fine men. He however did not wish to leave his wife.

"Commander you and the others will leave at once. You will be our reprehensive to the fleet. If Adama or even any of his bridge crew are still alive they know you and will trust you. We need to coordinate this and perhaps get reinforcements to protect the colonies." Adrianna said

"Commander Colonel Devin could do this. You need me here." Zan said He was still uneasy with his promotion.

"Gentlemen if you will excuse us a centon?" Adrianna said

Zan stiffened but the warriors left.

Adrianna moved to her husband's side. _She knew why he did not wish to leave her. They been together for most of their careers and more then once he had saved her life. He had never resented her higher position or rank and supported her every move. He had even turned down his own command several times to be with her. Even going so far as to threaten to resign if he was moved. It was love and devotion on the highest level. _She sighed as she took his hand. "Zan you have to do this. I can not go now and Keen is with the Aquarians. I need someone I trust there. Please, Do not fight me on this."

He sighed and pulled her close. "Adrianna I don't want to leave you."

She moved closer to him. "I do not want to send you either. This time however it is important that you go. I have a feeling Adama will need someone he knows and trusts. Please for me."

"As you wish but if you get hurt or worse…I will follow you."

She hugged him. "As I would follow you. Besides you have the most up to date experience in space against the cylons. They may need you in the cockpit of a viper. You have the most kills of anyone."

"I concede that point." he said "It is just when I am not around you and Keen always get into trouble."

Adrianna laughed. "Well you can be the Calvary then."

"I hope not. I would hate to ruin the Hawks reputation."

TBC .

To be updated as time permits…

Also had been givng me issue loading the works so please be patient I found a way to do it but it is very time consuming so until the site unfreezes it will be a pain to update.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 57 (Plans) G**

Commander Adama followed Micah into his ship. He was impressed with the way the ships crew worked. Like all of his brother's people this ships crew was efficient and highly skilled. It was also quite clear that this group was loyal to their commander. He was aware of the eyes that followed him. He was slightly uneasy and he knew it was unfair to feel this way. These people were allies. He had forgiven Micah and he had to try to let go of the past. He just had this uneasy feeling and he was uncertain why? He was almost positive it was not directly related to Micah rather to the situation they were flying into.

Micah for his part watched Adama. His old friend seemed ill at ease. He had to admit it was a natural reaction given their pasts. Yet he could also sense his old friend was truly trying to give him a second chance. To put him at ease he said. "Would you like a tour? I think you will like what we done in this new ship. I implemented several of the design changes you and Commander Cain suggested for the next generation battle star. "

Amanda smiled. "That would be most enjoyable. I can not believe that you managed to get this constructed in under a yearn?"

Micah smiled "Well there is one thing to say about Able he had a fine ship yard. I never saw one better equipped or better staffed. The key was that they build the ship in sections. Then the sections were put together in space. It was an amazing thing to see. They had over 200,000 people working on the project a round the clock. Then there were weapon systems that were already build so all we had to do was install them. The bays were simply expanded. I admit we scavenged three other ships to put this one together. We used the frames of two fire stars that were not completed to begin with. It was a cause of some concern at first but the engineers found a way to actually make it a positive instead of a negative. In an extreme emergency we can eject the landing bays."

"That could be useful. We have had several severe fires in our bays. Though I admit to hating the idea. We would lose a lot of crew that way." Adama agreed.

"I know. I am not to happy with the idea either but at least the ship itself might survive. But there is a positive point to it. We can use the bays as drop pods. "

"What do you mean?"

Micah smiled. "They have their own small engines. If they are not damaged they can be dropped off. So you can launch fighters or hold some in reserve. Let me show you. We set up the bays to be almost small ships."

Adama followed Micah with a surprised look on his face. "So they become self sufficient ships?"

Micah paused and looked at his old friend. "More like transports. In theory they could stay in a system but they do not have the power to jump to light speed more then once. Even then it be risky. "

"I see. Perhaps Cain can find a way to use this against the cylons." Adama said

Micah grinned "I thought the same thing. But It would be best if you suggest it."

Adama nodded understanding and for the first time almost smiling. Even before the holocaust Cain and Baltar had clashed.

TBC ….

To be updated as time permits…

Also had been giving me issue loading the works so please be patient I found a way to do it but it is very time consuming so until the site unfreezes it will be a pain to update.

**Review if you would like more.**

TBC….


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Friday, 04 May, 2007**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 58 (New Life) G

Treymane paced. He could not believe his wife had passed out. She was one of the most physically fit women he had ever meet. He was worried sick.

The doctor took blood as he calmly asking the Princess questions. He had to resist smiling. He could not believe a warrior as old as Treymane could make such a simple mistake. He took the blood and put it into the analyzer. She looked at the results. Yes of course well they were newly weds after all such things were natural.

"What is it doctor am I going to die?" Marrie asked.

"No your highness though I suspect you may feel inclined to shoot Treymane in a few weeks. It seems that you will be parents in about 7 sectars."

A large smile appeared on the princesses face. Doctor Gabriella had a feeling Treymane might just get lucky.

"I have to tell him. He is likely worried sick." Marrie said smiling "A baby… Oh I hope it is a little boy with his eyes."

The doctor chuckled. "You better hope so or your poor daughter will never had a chance. Treymane likely to try to lock her up to keep her form all the randy pilots."

Marrie laughed "Well I like randy pilots…I mean I sealed with one right?"

The doctor laughed as she said "I agree but our men tend to be protective of their daughters."

"I know my father was the same. I got lucky he wanted the alliance." Marrie said smiling.

Roma came in to the clinic. She needed to pick up some vitamins for the twins. She saw a worried Treymane and went over to him.

"What is wrong Treymane?" She had grown to like this young man. He was a fine warrior.

Treymane looked up and came to attention. "I am fine commander. It is just Marrie…she fainted when we were out riding."

Concerned Roma took a seat next to him. "At ease… did you both eat breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am….But she picked at hers. Said she was not to hungry. She turned down the spiced fruit and had some mush."

Roma grinned. "Well I am guessing it is nothing to serious." _Men…you would think they discussed reproduction in school._ "Maybe she just did not eat enough."

"I hope so ….I love her Commander."

"I know you do. Just be sure you tell her that."

"I will every day…" Treymane said fear in his voice.

"Do not worry so. I am certain it will be ok." Roma said "Look here she comes."

Treymane jumped up and ran to his wife. "What is it… I won't let anything happen to you."

Marrie hugged him. "Treymane nothing is wrong. It seems we can… I mean we will be parents soon."

A stunned looked passed his face. As if this never occurred to him. He looked at the doctor who was grinning. The he caught his wife and swung her around shouting with joy. "Whoopi…..But how did that happen?"

Roma laughed and the doctor walked over to her and whispered. "I think we need to reevaluate the academy training."

Roma chuckled "He did not graduate from ours. We best have a talk with Jashua when he returns."

TBC ….

To be updated as time permits…

Also had been giving me issue loading the works so please be patient I found a way to do it but it is very time consuming so until the site unfreezes it will be a pain to update.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Monday, June 11, 2007**

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : Fire Star**

Part 59 (OWL's are Slick) PG

**Zan entered the bridge of his new command. The KOKO was ready to go. It was a small light cruiser class vessel that the Aquarians had gifted to Caprica. He looked over at Devin who seemed as annoyed as he was with this mission. He hated to admit it but his wife was correct it might well come down to a matter of trust. He ran his fingers over the command chair and gave the order.**

"**Let's go people the sooner we do this the sooner we can come home. "**

"**Aye Commander." Came the reply. "KOKO is ready to go. Who ever named this ship? Don't they know Owls is bad luck? " Devin complained.**

"**Not on Aquarius they are a rare thing. Besides we got vipers and the frigates as escorts we should be fine."**

**Devin glared but he stood at his commander's side. If the ships name was bad luck the commander was good luck. Zan was one of the most gifted warriors Devin knew. Only his blind devotion to his mate had kept him from command. Devin however would never openly speak against Zan's life mate to do so would be a quick way to end up in the life center. Zan loved his wife with a devotion that often frightened Devin. He knew full well that if anything ever happened to Commander Adrianna that Zan would not live the day out. He often wondered what it would be like to love so deeply? However he was a confirmed bachelor and knew he would never love anyone to that extent.**

**Zan hated to leave the colonies and he hated to leave Adrianna however she was right he did have the most experience next to her against the cylons. Even Keen had not spent as much time in direct fighting as he had. He knew he could command this ship and he knew they had to succeed. The New Fleet was not strong enough o fight the cylons alone. He sighed as he began to plan out what to say. He was no diplomat an other reason this should have gone to Keen. He was just a warrior and in truth that was all he ever wanted to be. He never had a burning desire to command. He had gladly stepped back and let Adrianna lead. She did it so naturally and she was gifted at it. All of her line were natural leaders knowing instinctively what to do. He could lead but he was always afraid and often felt pressure unless he was leading a squadron or two of vipers then it was natural. His beloved however could lead a fleet and never blink. She was a natural diplomat and her faith humbled him. When he had been willing to go out in a blaze of glory she fought a fighting retreat saving many. Zan of course had followed her never wanting to be alone. He sighed. **_**Adama you had better be there or I swear I will come to the other side and drag you back. Adrianna needs you.**_

**The KOKO moved to the outer colonies slipping behind a few stray cylon patrols.**

TBC ….

To be updated as time permits…

Also had been giving me issue loading the works so please be patient I found a way to do it but it is very time consuming so until the site unfreezes it will be a pain to update.

**Review if you would like more.**

TBC….


	61. Chapter 61

-1**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Sunday, June 24, 2007**

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**By : Fire Star**

**Return of a legend**

The Koko moved through space and speed. It was not a large ship but it was fast. On each of it's sides a frigate flew cover. They would not be an easy target for any cylons. This was one of the most advanced cruisers ever built by mankind. It's new scanners had twice the power of even a battle star allowing them to easily by pass cylon patrols.

"Sir I am detecting a signal. It is to far out to be certain but. I do not think it is cylon." Corporal Dan the scanner operator said.

"What is the heading?" Zan asked.

"Mark 15789 Alpha off of the outer ring of Sagittarius sir."

"So they are coming into range of the colonies?"

"Aye sir. Sir Those cylon Patrols were headed out and away from the colonies but, they did not seem to be sparing the fuel."

"So they were attacking you think Corporal?"

"I think so sir. Has the com picked up anything?"

Zan looked over and noted Devin was talking to the com officer Grant.

"Sir the cylons have been ordered into a defensive attack. Those incoming ships are human." Devin said smiling.

Zan grinned "Well then let's go say hello and maybe ruin the cylons day. I say we owe them a sneak attack or two."

Devin Grinned and nodded. "I am for my viper sir."

Zan said "No colonel I need you here. Major Kyle can do this run."

Devin frowned but nodded. He had figured as much but he had to try. He winked at his long time friend to say no hard feelings.

Zan chuckled and ordered "Battle stations." The Klaxons rang out on all three ships as they headed for battle.

"I just hope they are not civilian craft." Devin said

"Well it is only two phanexs of raiders. If we have to we can deal with them alone." Zan said.

Devin nodded but he hated three to won odds.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Battlestar Pegasus moved forward with care. Her commander stood on his bridge as they came up to the outer colonies. This battlestar had not been home in over 10 yearns and it was over due. Cain watched and silently dared the cylons to try to stop him. He was not alone as he had his strike force with him. If the cylons attacked they would face the Pegasus and three Fire Stars. He was hungry for a fight and he was more then willing to tear into the cylon's fleet.

TBC…


	62. Chapter 62

-1**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**2007/7/16**

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

Part 62 Nasty Surprises

The small Cylon Task force had detected human ships. Since it was well known that there were no more war ships the IL in charge Fretter sent out two phanexes of raiders to dispatch them. The lone base ship was all that was left of the Cylon presence in this area human space besides a few stray garrisons. The baseship had been left behind as it had been damaged. Fretter was determined to prove his worth and destroy these pirates.

Cain prowled the bridge and listened to the incoming report.

"Commander we are receiving images of two phanxes of raiders. Older models sir."

Cain smiled like a lobo ready to attack.

"Have our patrol go out to meet them. Tell them to bring our friends home. We should welcome them properly."

Diana sighed there was no way Cain would rest now.

She left the bridge to prepare for casualties. Cain was in hunting mode and she was not so foolish as to try to sway him.

The Klaxons went off and warriors ran to the lifts and trams eager to engage their mortal enemy. Many were more then ready to even the score. Most had left family in the colonies and revenge was all the tribute they could give.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zan watched the reports. It could have been worse. "Have the strike teams go in in flights. Maybe we can confuse the cylons make them think we are more ships."

Devlin nodded but he knew even so they would be out gunned. _What he would not give to have a battlestar show up._

TBC…


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**August 4, 2007, 3:56 PM**

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 62 (Guiding Hand)

Adama followed Micah to the commanders Quarters. He noted that the warriors all were respectful of him but wary. _In a way it was ironic because in saving the Azguard and Amazons Micah had not only redeemed himself but become a hero. Adama wondered if perhaps there was some higher being guiding them? Was it possible that Micah had been supposed to act as he did? He did not want to think his people had been sacrificed but….then again if they had not been his brother's nations would have fallen to Iblis and that would have been a true crime. _

Micha spoke almost reading Adam's mind.

"Adama I wonder why I got a second chance. Sometimes I wake and wonder what I ever did to deserve it. But I swear on my family I won't make the same mistakes. But, I feel like I am missing something. I am …It is nagging me but I in honesty have no idea what it is."

Adama nodded. "I to am uneasy. " He raised a hand. "I believe you. I know you love your family. I am trying Micah. I suppose it could just be that neither of us truly wants to see what we left behind."

Micah poured some Java and handed on to Adama. "I must have been mad."

Adama sipped it. "Perhaps …you truly thought peace was possible. If Iblis was influencing you….He could make the irrational sound…plausible."

Micah looked away. "That is hardly an excuse but….He was seductive. At least he did not succeed with Noah, Able or your family there."

"Yes, And though I have not said it…Thank you for coming to join us. With the other fleets we can perhaps end this war."

Micah's head shot up. "That is it! Damn it how could I have forgotten. We need to warn Cain!" He set his mug down and ran out with Adama on his heels wondering what he had said.

Micah ran as he headed for his bridge_. The back up cylons empire. The last of the living Cylons. Of course Iblis would flee to them. Lucifer knew where they were. Damn it how could he have forgotten that there was a back up ship yard and production facility there?_

Adama chased after Micah.

Micah raced to the bridge. "Get Commander Cain on the line please."

"I am sorry sir. They have jumped and are out of range." A Pretty communications officer said

"Fraken Hades. I can not believe I for got about them."

"Forgot about who?" Adama asked

"Adama I swear….I forgot."

"What? What are we going to run into Micah?" Adama asked trying to remain calm.

"Cylons…." Micah ran off the bridge nearly in a panic.

Adama followed him catching him in his ready room. He caught his friend's arm. "We expected that Micah. Cain can handle them." Adama said softly. He looked Micah in the eyes. He knew that Micah could not revel this on the bridge of his ship.

"No, No Adama maybe…Mesto…Ibilis he boasted of them. The last of them were his children he said."

"The last what Commander?" Adama asked. "We can handle it if you can give us the information together. Trust me as I trust you now."

Micah seemed to calm down. "I am sorry Adama. I just….I forgot how I don't know. Ibilis he knows where they are. The last living Cylons. We been fighting machines. They have even with his upgrades limited programs. No real free will. They had a back up Empire a small system with a ship building facility. We wont be facing drones or even IL's but the living beings. They are highly intelligent and … With the new upgrades and massive numbers…"

"And Cain and his fleet might not expect free thinkers. Frak, Alright maybe they have not had time to get back. We have time to prepare. Come we have to tell the other commanders. Perhaps Noah will have some idea who can best deal with this if we have to move now. It is enough you remembered. Come on let us go prepare. I don't think Ibilis can gather his forces that quickly." Adama said

"I pray not." Micah said.


	64. Chapter 64

**Lost Tribes**

**Disclaimer: See part one**

**Part 63 Down Time PG-13**

Maya watched as Noah played with his youngest children. She smiled and was glad he had convinced her to begin again. He looked yearns younger and seemed more at ease now. Even with the difficult times they now faced it was clear that Noah intended to spend far more time with his young children then he had in the past. She looked over and grinned as Seth tried valiantly to diaper his sister.

"Mother this is impossible she will not hold still."

Maya laughed as Dara went to his rescue laughing. It was good to have this family time. Samuel was on the floor showing his younger brothers how to build a pyramid with blocks. It did the boys good to have to help with their younger siblings. The twins had been spoiled even Maya would admit that. Now however they were chipping in and helping her and Dara out a lot with the five youngest. Dara came over to her and whispered into her ear.

"Maya do you think we could slip out for a centar or two?"

Maya grinned. "Sure we can. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I found this little shop on the Rising Star I mean I could use some new clothing." Her blush told Maya what type of shop it was. She grinned.

"Sounds like fun but… I am not having any more. Five is enough."

Dara laughed.

_Noah Dara and I are going shopping you have the boys here to help._

Noah looked up and grinned _Have fun. _

His wives slipped out and raced to the landing bay. It was not often they both got away from the children to just shop. The truth was they had become good friends and it was important that they get along for this marriage to work. Often one helped the other find just the right outfit to keep their husband on his toes. Maya giggled and wondered what Noah would say if she bought that racy outfit Dara had mentioned?

TBC...


	65. Chapter 65

-1Disclaimers in Part One

Part 64 Bravery takes many forms.

The shop was not to busy when the women entered it.

"So you think Noah will kill me if I cut my hair?" Maya asked Dara

"I think he might be a little surprised. You know he likes our long hair but frankly it is a pain to keep up. Maybe we should both get new styles." She grinned "We could flirt with him and he might not even recognize us. Maybe change the color too."

"I am not that brace but a new style sounds lovely. I love the long hair but with the children it is just to much. Do you know I had to wash out baby food twice before I could come out?"

Dara chuckled. "I thought I was the only one with that issue. I say we go for it."

Maya nodded and both women bravely entered the hair salon.

Two Gemon Stylist immediately joined them.

"Oh they are so lovely. Shall we make you stunning. I can cut it short and sassy. It will make your man drool." The first said

"I think to the shoulders maybe. Not to much. You have such wonderful facial lines." Another said to Maya.

The women looked at each other and laughed.

"In for a cubit…." Maya said

"Yes indeed." Dara agreed as they allowed them selves to be lead away. Somehow Dara thought facing Cylons might be easier then Noah after this but they both needed a change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah fed and cleaned up his children and put them all down for a nap. He was exhausted. His elder sons looked at him with awe.

"You know father I never realized how much work children are. I am surprised anyone has more then one." Seth said

"Well son it is because we love you that we do it. It is rewarding work. Though in fairness I would say your mother did most of it. The work of a warrior is easy compared to that of a mother."

"Indeed it is father." Seth said collapsing in a chair. "I think I pray we only ever have one at a time."

"Well that is in the Lords hands." Noah said then he looked sharply at his son. "We? Have you met someone then?"

Seth blushed but did not answer unable to believe he has slipped up so.

TBC….

A/N: Just a short fun chapter dealing with daily life. I add more soon.

Lisa


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimers : See Part One

Part 65 Surprises

The cylons moved to engage the human ships. They were certain that the contacts were slavers or pirates. Humans even after their destruction were still the lowest of the low preying on each other for gain.

"We need to catch up." Devlin said. "We might be able to catch them by surprise sir."

"Now that would be a pleasure." Zan agreed. "Be careful we need to keep an eye out I don't want to fall into a trap."

Devlin nodded agreeing it seemed to easy. "We won't be careless Sir. "

The raiders surged forward and opened fire.

The first centurion could not believe his scanners. "Commander we may have a problem."

"What problem Centurion? Lock on the closest transport and fire."

"Sir the closest ship is not a transport."

"Fire anyway."

"It is registering as a battle star."

"What? How? Who?"

"Sir it is the Battle Star Pegasus. I am also detecting several other human war ships."

"Impossible." The gold leader said He looked at his scanner in shock. Just then before he could order a retreat the Battle Star appeared.

Cain on his bridge smiled. "Say hello to the cylons corporal Fire when ready."

"Aye commander." his gunner said opening up.

The raider burst into flames.

On the Koko

"Sir you are not going to believe this. The Cylons are being attacked." "Sgt Havilon said.

"What?" Zan shouted "Who or what?"

"Don't know sir. But I am registering multiple human warships….Sir one is a Battle Star!"

Zan almost fainted but he smiled. "Well then let's go help them we would not want to be rude now would we. Besides we should not let them have all the fun. Let's go children."

Devlin chuckled as they surged forward. "A war fleet. Seems your lady was right."

"She always is Devlin. Always. " Zan said smiling as they sent a message to the Battle Star on Alpha com.

TBC….

A/N: Just a short fun chapter dealing with daily life. I add more soon.

Lisa


	67. Chapter 67

-1**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 66 Hopeless Optimism.

Adrianna watched as the new huts were being put up. It was an act of faith rebuilding homes on the surface. She knew full well that the walls they had built around the estate would not protect them from air assaults. However she had high hopes that the shield generators would. Rebuilding even on this small scale took a lot of effort. Convincing the population that the cylon ground troops were gone at least for the moment had been very hard. However if humanity was to stand a chance it had to start believing there was a future once more. Rebuilding homes and lives was the beginning. She listened as the technicians told her that the outer defenses were finally up and running again. It would now be a lot harder for the cylons to return. Communications had once more been established across the planet. While it still was not perfect they at least now knew others had survived. Humanity despite or because of being hunted had emerged leaner and stronger then before. Now that they knew they were not alone people began to come out of hiding.

"Doctor how soon will the shields be operational?"

Dr. Danzoff sighed "Soon commander. We are just waiting for the beta team to call in. They have to set the outer scanners for this to work. Within the next five centars if they can get that field generator to work. The shields will take a lot of power."

"Alright keep at it. How are the early warning systems?"

"Those are on line now. Of course the weapons still have to be repaired but at least we will have warnings. The weapons should be on line in a centar. Really the teams have been doing a good job. I was certain we have to rebuild every station but the damage was not as bad in some places as I feared. Mostly just a case of replacing damaged systems."

"That is good news at least. The outer colonies have their systems almost ready to go as well. I am just glad the cylons never dismantled the back up stations. I still would love to know who knocked those out."

"I am sure a lot of people would commander." Danzoff said "Do you think we can rebuild?"

"We have to Doctor. I refuse to let the cylons win. Yes we been hiding and it has not been easy but now they are gone and we can start over. If we get help from Adama and the others well great. If not well we can do this. It was just not practical before. I refuse to believe that the lords intended humanity to die off. In the beginning I was angry at Adama for leaving. Now I realize he did us a favor. The cylons were so intent on capturing or destroying the fleet that they did not work to hard at destroying us here. The resourced that they could have used to devastate the colonies were used to chase the fleet. We had time to heal and rebuild now. Our colony is safe and secure and so is Aquarius. It is pumping out ships and supplies at an incredible rate. Had the fleet not escaped the cylons might have had the resources to find them and we have no way to rebuild now. The desserts bases are now secured and we have more food and equipment. With communications restored we are recruiting old and new warriors alike. Our society is rebuilding now. It may take a 100 yearns but we have a chance now."

"That is true. I just hope we can be strong enough by the time the cylons figure it out." Danzoff replied.

"We have to be. I won't ever let them beat us so badly again." Adrianna said firmly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The cylons are heading at us Commander."

"Fire. I wont let those tine headed freaks mess up the Pegasus's new paint job. Sire Uri be annoyed at me. And I would hate to shoot him for lecturing me." Cain said

The crew laughed as the lasers fired on the incoming raiders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aries moved his ship in. He smiled as he listened to Athena give orders. She was becoming an excellent second.

"All fighters prepare to launch. We will give those golgamonging cylons some pause. Hammerheads and Sharks stick with the vipers and Jaguars we want the cylons to feel your stingers. Hammer heads the bays of the base ship need your attention as well." Athena was not letting this base ship escape. _This one is for you mother. _She thought as she watched her people launch.

Aries went to the alpha channel. "Commander Cain we want to move behind the base ship. I want to try to take out that small destroyer."

"Go ahead Aries it is all yours." Cain said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sire Uri looked over the new designs. He was still not happy with the way the ship seemed to eat fuel. However this latest design of viper was sleeker and faster. He leaned back as he tried to find a way to save energy. _Now why did I not think of that before? _He rose and went to the com unit. "Sgt. Dell please get me Commander Noah."_ I am such a fool. We can use the Spartan's solar generators to fuel the batteries. It would mean we could use the tylium for combat most of the time. That would save fuel. Sometimes I forget the most obvious things. Then again life has been so much better lately that maybe I am to optimistic and that has taken away my edge? I will have to keep that in mind. No sense losing sight of the goal. To make better ships to kick cylon tails._

TBC….

A/N: Just a short fun chapter dealing with daily life. I add more soon.

Lisa


	68. Chapter 68

-1 **Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 67 Choices and freedom

Iblis smiled as the newest ships began to run their checks. Each was bigger and faster then any Cylon ship ever build. The newly combined crews had more free thinking then any cylon in a 1000 yearns. They would surely be able to out think the pitiful humans. He watched as Lucifer was working with the Living Cylon named Hathor. Hathor was a big male and he was clearly willing to listen to all the information Lucifer could give. He did not even question how the Cylons lost so many times.

"It seems to me Lucifer that bad intelligence has been your bane. We must ensure we have proper information before we attack. Such sloppy work by lesser Cylons must not be allowed to determine the outcome of the battles." He said.

"There is much I would learn before an other battle." Lucifer agreed. _He was once more wondering about free will and choice. Did Cylons have free will or was everything about them pre-programmed? If they had free will did that mean that they could actually seek to be free of Iblis? He was beginning to believe that Iblis did not have his people's interests at heart rather that he was more interested in gaining power for himself. _

A being watched from a distance. He smiled as he looked at Jon. _Perhaps my people may yet have a chance._

_We will see Cy. It may well be that Lucifer in this case may once more be an angel of light._

_It would be most interesting to see Jon. I only wish Starbuck could speak to Lucifer. He seemed to have made an impression on Lucifer in the same way he did me. He may be the one human who could convince even an IL to turn to the light._

_Yes, Starbuck does have a way about him. However for the moment he can not be used here. He is needed there._

_Yes, I just wish I could see my old friend again._

_In time Cy , In time. Jon said _

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Ok people we all know the drill shoot and kill cylons." Zan said

"I just hope we are not rushing in to save slavers." Deviln replied.

"Pessimist. Not every surviving human ship are slavers. In any case that might not be so bad a thing. Maybe we could learn where some of our people were taken." Zan explained.

"True." Deviln said _thinking of Ruby his onetime lover and the only woman he had ever considered sealing with. She had been kidnapped in an early raid. He had meet her after the colonies had fallen and he had suddenly wondered what it would be like to have a wife and family? Devlin firmly believed he had wanted her because suddenly a wife and family were what defined humanity for him. _

"We made our choices kids let's go earn our cubits."

_Devlin laughed aware that real pay had not happened since the destruction. Even now they were only beginning to have a real economy again. However, the sentiment was right they had all became warriors of their own free _

_will._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aries moved forward he was looking forward to this. He wanted to take the first cylons out. Athena deserved to be in the lead for this attack. "Gove the order Colonel."

"Leave no Cylon alive." Athena ordered to the launching ships. "We have 12 worlds to liberate."

Well said my daughter Kronous thought as he watched her from across the room. She could not see him but he was pleased. Then in an instant he was on the Rycon and smiled as Xenia got the order to jump and Join Cain. He grinned as he watched his daughter's head home. He listened as Adama informed Xenia of the possible danger and ordered them all to jump to cover Cain's back. This was fitting indeed that both his daughter's attack together and that all four human Battle Stars came home at once. He smiled and went to Adama. He wanted to be certain Adama remembered the rules. It would not do for Iblis to gain an advantage. Adama could not use his gifts to win this battle.

TBC….

A/N: Just a short fun chapter dealing with daily life. I add more soon.

Lisa


	69. Chapter 69

-1**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 66 Unpleasant Surprises

The three remaining battle stars jumped into the system directly behind Cain's Pegasus. This was a good thing as two base ships had just appeared and had Cain cursing loudly and fluently in his native Gemon.

There was as much shock on the Cylon base ship as there was on the battle star Pegasus. However the cylons adjusted rapidly and spit out raiders. The simple attack and maul plan Cain had come up with was not going to work. Cain listed to Alpha channel as Adam warned him about the new Cylons.

The KOKO moved up as her fighters launched. She had yet to detect the battle stars as they were on the far side of the system.

Zan cursed as he scanned three and not the one base ship he had been expecting.

"Devlin it looks like we jumped into the fire."

"Yeh think sir." Came the sarcastic reply. "Well at least we can test this baby out."

Zan rolled his eyes sometimes Devlin was so childish. He made a call and Colonel Devon answered. The GP was coming to the bridge. They have to reevaluate the plan to take the base ship.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dr. Danzoff cursed loudly and pulled out an other piece of useless machinery. He leaned back and scrounged and found a possible relplacement part. The ironic thing was that this damage to the communication system had not been done by the Cylons. _No that would be a clean mess he thought. Damn rats they had eaten through half the wiring in the machine. It was fortunately fixable but time consuming and aggravating. He sighed and hoped the teams found enough useful materials for him to rewire the whole place. If they did then communications off world would no longer depend on a ship._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Adrianna and Titan walked in her gardensTitan was rather amused to watch the antics of the commanders daggits. _However today was serious. He was going to show her the graves of her fallen family. Because despite the fact that the staff technically had workded for her she loved them as family. Titan wanted to show her he and his group had honored that bond and buried them in a nice place. Until now there had not been time for her to come and pay her respects. Now however she needed to. Titan understood duty first grief latter. He just hoped this wonderful leader did not blame herself. After all the people here had loved her and were as loyal as he was. Had be been closer he to might have fought to protect her home. He understood why they did it. To protect the supplies. They had to know she come home someday. So they defended not brinks and mortar but a second chance for her and the colonies. In their place he would have done the same._

"Titan why? They could have fled." She asked as she knelt beside a grave and placed some flowers.

"Commander you know them. They were always warriors. I doubt fleeing ever entered their minds. Besides had they not distracted the cylons maybe they not have left the supplies for us."

"Maybe but….I will miss them."

Titan noted the tears but just let her cry. He knew no words would comfort her. However he had to try. "They did their duty Commander and maybe just maybe bought us a chance."

"I hope so." She said as she rose and forced composure. She had to get it together grief would need to wait. For the moment this was the most she would allow herself.

They headed back in. _Titan wondered briefly if perhaps they were all on the edge of an abyss. So lost in the momentary fight to survive that they pushed their humanity away. If that was true sooner or latter there would be a reckoning and he was afraid in that moment for them all._

TBC….

A/N: Just a short fun chapter dealing with daily life. I will add more soon.

Lisa


	70. Chapter 70

-1Lost Tribes By Fire Star

Disclaimer : See Part One

Part 69 Better part of Valor

The Cylons might be machines but they were not totally stupid. The sudden appearance of so many human ships was impossible to fight. The lead Il called the others and just as quickly as the battle had been engaged it ended. The Cylons had fled deciding running away was the better part of valor.

Athena was cursing loudly that the base ships had escaped. _They were clearly singed but avenging her mother would have to wait. _

_Aries this is ridiculous. We had them. I am so going to strangle my sister._

_Beloved calm down you bagged that destroyer. _

That silent comment got him a glare. He sighed as he answered the hail form Commander Xenia.

"We are in one peace ,Rycon. We got a piece of that ship, but she bolted when you all jumped in" The last said with exasperation.

"Sorry about that. However we did not think you would like three base ships jumping in on your back." Xenia said "I know you and Athena are good but, hey she is still my sister. Besides she is all that stands between me and the council so I have to keep her in one piece. No way I want that job."

"Very funny commander." Aries replied. He pulled Athena over to talk to her younger sibling.

"Athena sorry to party crash but there is some bad news."

"Great, well let's hear it Xenia. I want to go after that base ship."

She said clearly annoyed.

"Are you sure Adama raised you and not Cain?" Xenia teased. There was clear humor in her eyes as she noted her elder siblings glare.

"Ha , ha but I promised that ship for mother..."

Xenia nodded understanding "Sorry about that. Come over will you. We need to talk and this line is not secure." Xenia had orders from Adama to fill her sister in one on one_. Some things could not be risked getting out. Sometimes it was wiser to hold ones cards close._

TBC….


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

2007/12/10

Part 70 Ghosts

Just as Xenia was landing on Aries Ship a hail came in.

Athena stiffened as she heard the call.

"This is the KOKO of the 12 Colonies of Kobol please identify yourself."

Aries looked at her and then went to the closest com line and answered. "This is Commander Aries who am I speaking to?" He would not give his ships name until he was certain he was speaking to a human."

Zan grinned at this bold move. "I am Zan commanding officer of the KOKO. Why are you here? We do not recognize your ships." _That was not strictly true but he was having a hard time believing that they were seeing a two ghost ships and ships of legend_.

Cain heard the call on the Pegasus and growled. _How dare they not recognize the Pegasus! _"This is Commander Cain of the Battle Star Pegasus from Gemon we have no record of your ship Sir!"

Aries looked at Athena and grabbed the com. _It was clear Cain was annoyed and an annoyed Cain was not a good thing. "_We are part of the Azgaurd and Amazonian fleet from the 13th tribe of Man and are allies of Commander Cain and Adama. Please stand down we would not wish to have to defend ourselves."

"Oh for Sagan's sake." Athena said "Uncle Zan is that you? This is Athena and for lords sake do not be so stupid as to fire on us. We came home to help free the colonies."

Zan sighed as he recognized his nieces voice. "Athena? What are you doing on that ship?"

Athena sighed. "I am the XO here Uncle Zan. So why not come on over and we can tell you all about it. Speaking of which where is Commander Adrianna?"

Zan chuckled now certain he was talking to family. "She back in the colonies organizing the resistance. Ok we will come over. I will bring Devlin over as well. Stay put."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"Athena I will join you." Cain said clearly unhappy.

"Yes sir." She replied.

Aries looked up and then said "You sure like to tweak the sabers tail."

"Well Cain was pushing it." Athena said Her confidence had grown since she became a seal holder and she was no longer the shy bridge officer Aries had first meet. He hugged her then ordered refreshments in the council hall.

TBC…..


	72. Chapter 72

Lost Tribes

Disclaimers : See Part One

11 December 2007

Part 72 Communications SNAFU

The fleet which had been a centar behind Cain and his strike force moved in just as the KOKO was pulling up besides the Amozonians.

Zan and Devon looked out their shuttles window with awe as the Great Ship Galactica appeared along with ships as far as the eye could see.

"Zan are we dreaming?" Devon asked his friend.

"If we are don't wake me up. I have never seen so many ships and by the lords most are armed. Adama did it. He found help." Zan said. He fought back tears as he realized what this could mean. The colonies would finally have a chance.

"Adrianna was right her brother did go to get help." Devon said in awe. _He had never quite believed that Adama would return. He thought that the last battle star had fled to save her own skin. Now however he saw not one but five battle stars. It was something he had never thought to see again. Especially since two of them had been missing for years. The Rycon and the Pegasus who would have thought it possible. "_Well let's go find out what the hell took them so long."

Zan chuckled at this_. It was so like Devon to complain when they had been handed a bloody miracle._

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

_Cain could not believe that a Colonial ship would not recognize the Pegasus_. Diana was laughing at him and he began to smile. _It was absurd in a way._

"Well darling that should remind you not to stay away so long." Diana teased.

"I was not gone that long. And I had Cylons to deal with!" He snorted.

She laughed as they walked to the shuttle.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Athena called the Galactica and Adama headed for his shuttle. He could hardly wait to see his family.

Noah and Micha who had both been on board followed him. All three commanders were eager to learn the fate of the Colonies.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Zan do you think Adrianna will get the message we sent soon?" Devon asked. He was still wary of the relay probes.

"Maybe. It all depends. Danzoff said those probes would work but…. I don't know. I guess it will depend on if there were any stray Cylons. I am betting they shoot the probes if only for spite." Zan replied.

"Well here is hoping. I sure don't want to just drop in. Your wife would be annoyed to say the least." Devon said with a grin.

"Yeh, don't I know it. Well at least there is good new." Zan said.

Even as they flew to the meeting an automated transmission was sent out. However as always a SNAFU happened. A lone Cylon raider picked it up. Only part of he message went through as per orders he made a suicide run unaware he was only attacking a communications probe.

This is KOKO we have made contact with----

The rest was cut off causing the Commander of the Colonial Defense Force to go pale. In Microns she was shouting for her ship to be readied to go after the KOKO.

"Keen we have to find the KOKO."

Her panic sent the newly reformed colonial military into action. Who ever had messed with the KOKO was in big , big trouble.

TBC…..


	73. Chapter 73

Lost Tribes

Disclaimer : See Part One

Part 73 News G

The KOKO watched as the Galactica and other ships slowing came into view. Zan was awestruck at the vast variety and number of warships. He had been a Colonial warrior for many a yearn but he had never seen so many ships. He swallowed hard and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Lords of Kobol for surely this was their doing. He had never had his wife's faith in her brother now he felt guilty. He knew he had indeed only run to find help. He swallowed hard as the shuttles landed and he saw faces he thought long dead. It was as if he was receiving a slap by the Lords for ever doubting. Well he take it. He made a mental note to personally deliver a tribute to the temple when this was over.

Adama existed the shuttle and was greeted by a Colonial Honor guard. He winced as he noted the gaunt faces. However he saluted them as he requested permission to come aboard.

"Request permission to come aboard sir."

"Granted Commander Adama. Lords you are a sight for sore eyes." Zan said as he saluted. "It is good to see you sir."

"And you Zan. Where is my sister?" He demanded. Just then a second shuttle landed. Zan was even more shocked as he saw it was Delphian and several officers came out. "Where is the Queen." They demanded.

Adama chuckled at this. Zan clearly looked perplexed. So she had never told him the truth then.

"Colonel this is Zan bond-mate of Adrianna."

The officers stiffened and he sharply saluted Zan. "Your pardon Highness. Where is the queen?"

"Queen? Adama? Why are they addressing me as royalty?"

"Well you did marry Adrianna?"

"Yes of course. You know I never dishonor her." Zan said.

Noah and the others grinned clearly enjoying this twist.

"Well Zan then you have the right as her consort. Adrianna is the last living heir to the Royal house of Delphi and you sir are her consort. So you are second in command and royal."

"What!!! How in Hades….No way. I thought there were….all gone?"

"Yes sir. Adrianna alone remains and she is our queen."

"Lords….I am sorry. I knew she was connected but… We better go warn her. Come on Commander. Oh shit she is not going to like this is she?"

Adama chuckled. "No but she will be a good queen and I think she will be well pleased we have a fleet of ships from the Empire along with having contacted one outer colony. So she will have a place to begin again."

Zan rolled his eyes. _Damn so much for a quiet life. Oh boy then this means my son will be a king_. He smiled at this. _Who would have thought a street rat like me sealed to a real queen. Oh well Guess we will just have to live with it. _

The Night Hawk then jumped in ready to fight. Adrianna almost fell out of the command center when she saw the human war fleet. A smile began to form at once when she saw the GALACTICA.

"Hail the KOKO. Zan had better have a good reason for scaring me half to death."

"That fleet is not reason enough?" Keen quipped.

"Ok maybe but still…."

The crews laughter lightened the mood as they hailed their sister ship.

TBC…


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**January 21, 2008, 12:08 AM**

Part 74 A Reunion fit for Royalty.

Adrianna flew over to the Galactica. She could not believe it had returned. She was still in shock over this news. Even as they flew over more and more human vessels entered the outer system. She could not stop smiling. _Lord if I am dreaming I beg you do not let me wake up_.

When she existed the shuttle she stiffened. There was a band and it was playing not the colonial anthem but the Delpian one_. Adama I am so going to strangle you she thought. _ She spotted her elder brother , Cain and Yannis. She was in shock. _How_? She also saw Noah standing next to Zan. _Ok now I am confused. He is to old to be Apollo but he looks like Adama. What in Sagan's name is going on. At least the music make sense with Yannis here. Wait that means some of the Delphians escaped? _Adrianna began to smile as this thought sank in. Then it occurred to her that they were playing the honors for a Queen. _Frak it. I so don't want to rule. _ Adrianna forced a smile as she saluted Adama. "Permission to come aboard sir?"

"Granted Your majesty." Adama said with a wicked grin.

Adrianna glared at t his. "I am so going to …" She was stopped mid rant by a hard hug.

"I am so glad you are alive my sister." Adama said softly.

Tears formed as Adrianna returned the hug. "So am I Sir."

"Adama, Frak I am your brother you know."

"And here I thought you found the fountain of youth." She teased.

Noah chuckled at this. "No, but I would not mind a swim in it if you know where it is."

Adrianna chuckles. As Adama let her lose.

"Commander Noah this is Queen Adrianna and the Commander of the Colonial Warship Night Hawk II. Adrianna this is Noah your other half brother. He is the baby of the family."

Noah grinned at this.

"Ok , Noah no offence but how did that happen?"

"Well you know my parents…." He grunted as Maya and Dara both elbowed him.

"Do not mind Noah. He can be an idiot at times. It takes all Dara and I can do to keep him in line."

Adrianna looked confused.

"I am Maya Noah's first wife and this is Dara my backup. Noah's second wife. He is a handful so I finally decided I needed help."

"Ouch that hurt." Noah said laughing.

All at once everything felt like it would work our. Adrianna saw her own husband grinning like a fool. _Well it was good to be with the family again. _

Zan came over and hugged her. _Baby I can not believe this. We have family again. And Honey they have enough ships to destroy the tin heads. I am feeling like a kid at solstice."_

Adrianna smiled at this_. It was a fit feeling._


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**2008/2/2**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**By : FireStar**

**Part 75 Plans PG**

Even as the Colonial had their happy reunion, Iblis was preparing for his last assault on humanity. He had over 30 base ships and many more support vessels. The new reptilian cylons had worked long and hard and he now had a full fleet of both Reptilian and Mechanical centurions. He smiled evilly at the Queen who showed him her newest warriors. They were a frightening site. Half machine and half living being they had the intelligence and adaptability of a living being but the power of a machine. Many of these creatures would now lead the Cylon ground forces. No human would be allowed to live in the colonies. What Iblis did not tell them was that even after humanity was neutralized he intended to destroy all their worlds except Perhaps Caprica. That world he would make the seat of his new empire. Yes he was pleased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain listened to the news of the colonies and felt like weeping. _Once more he wondered if his staying away had been the best choice? Had he let his pride affect his choices and judgment? _

Diana held his hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. _Cain I don't think it would have mattered. Not from what they are saying. Even Commander Adrianna only just returned to the colonies herself._

_I know but I still wonder sometimes. Cain said softly to her mind. He was beginning to truly appreciate this form of private communication._

_You did the best you could as did everyone. Your council just wanted peace at all costs. That was a mistake and your people paid for it. Now however we can help them rebuild. _Diana said softy.

_I hope so. _Cain sent back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe Aquarious is now our arsenal." Commander Tigh said. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You can be no more surprised then we were." Adrianna said with a grin. It had been a well known fact that the sea people were not warriors. Most served only the required tours. They were at heart a gentle and peaceful people. However the war had hardened them and they now had created several war ships including one that amused them all. The Gunstar Poseidon.

Aries teased his friend about that until he learned that the Gunstar Aries was about to be commissioned. He grinned at that. "Well we should help them do their maiden voyages. After all we don't want the cylons to mess up the paint."

This comment caused the rest of the commanders to roar with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sire Uri listened intrigued at how they had managed to build the great ships underwater. He was very curious about that and was one of the first to go to the construction yards. He and Reece got the grand tour as Engineer Dene showed them around. He was clearly honored to have one of the colonies greatest builders check out his facilities.

"Dene this is fantastic. I can not believe the wonder of it." Sire Uri said honestly.

The younger man blushed deeply. "We had to do something Sire. I admit I was never for the war but….we had to find a way to survive. We knew it was only a matter of time before the cylons realized we were here. We never really intended to fight. The ships were designed to help us flee. The situation however has changed now. Maybe you can help us upgrade the generation ships into warships now. The Gunstars were to be our defense and we did arm the transports but still."

"I would be happy to." Sire Uri said. The men headed to the office to discuss the upgrades. Sire Uri's mind working on a way to use the mobile ship yard to assist in the construction process.


	76. Chapter 76

**Lost Tribes of Man**

**DIsclaimer : See Part One**

**By FireStar**

**Part 76 Begin again PG**

**The news that the colonies had survived sent cries of joy throughout the fleet. However they were all aware that their home worlds were a mess and it would be yearns before they were even a pale reflection of their past glory. This however did not stop the celebrations. Adama walked with Adrianna and told her of his journeys. The two of them had slipped away to talk quietly. No one disturbed the siblings. It was more then clear that both needed this to move forward.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**Cain I have no idea why the Cylons left. We just were to happy about it to worry. We knew it was likely only a respite. Our crews have been working to try to get our old defenses up."**

"**Well we can help with that. " Cain said "Sheba, can you and Bo Jay give them a hand. I know Boomer might have some ideas how to by pass the damaged sections."**

"**We will be happy to. I will go find Boomer." Sheba said slipping away.**

"**We could run joint patrols." Bo Jay offered.**

"**We could use the help. What we have been doing is looking for supplies. We all been running. On Caprica the resistance just found Adrianna estate. So we have some weapons and supplies there. But what we really need is a manufacturing base once more." Zan said. "If we can get the plants moving again we might stand a chance. We also need to beging farming. We have a lot of people to feed. They are all coming out of hiding. Savaging is not enough anymore."**

"**Well we can help there. Diana could maybe help set up some hospitals and Maya is a skilled agro worker. She has a large team of people. I am certain they could help set up farms." Cain explained. "He called Maya over. "Want to be a grubber again?"**

**Maya slapped the legendary commander much to Zan's surprise Cain roared. **

**Diana glared. "Show some manners Cain. I swear you act worse then a two yearn old sometimes."**

**Cain winked. "Yep and you love it."**

**Diana rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic look to her friend.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Lost Tribes**

**  
Disclaimers: See Part One**

**A/N Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics.**

**Part 77 Going Back**

**Dana strapped on her laser. She watched as Thor pulled on his jacket. She had to admit she liked the way he looked in a colonial uniform. He filled it out so nicely. **

"**I still think this is ridiculous. I mean why do we need to wear their uniforms." Thor said. **

"**Think about it Thor. The people of the colonies have been traumatized. They have been raided by other civilizations and slavers for the past few yearns. That uniform might just save your cute astrum. Besides it will confuse the tin heads if any are still hanging around. No point in letting them see there is more then one human group here."**

"**Alright maybe. I still say our uniforms are better."**

**Dana just laughed at this. "Just be glad we get to go planet side. I have missed having land beneath my feet."**

"**I am. I just hope we can rebuild. It sounds like it is a mess down there."**

"**Thor it will be. But we can help. It will be a lot easier to rebuild now that the cylons are gone. I just hope we can get their warning systems and auto defense up again. It would help a lot if the cylons come back." Dana said. She was grinning.**

"**Ok what has you smiling so?" Thor asked. **

"**Well you look cute in those pants."**

"**Ha ha Dana. Our uniforms are more comfortable. These cloths are to tight. "**

**Dana grinned. "I know."**

**He tossed a pillow at her. "Well they do look good on you love."**

"**It is amazing they ever got work done. I mean… They are so …"**

"**Maybe they just don't notice anymore. " Thor said "Then again they seem a little slow."**

"**Very funny, Maybe they are just more mature then you." She said laughing.**

"**Or dead below the waist." He quipped.**

"**Starbuck? " Dana said with a grin. **

"**Ok , I see your point. At least I only had one sister old enough and she is firmly wrapped around Rorke."**

"**Ha, Ha but he is cute."**

**Thor glared. "Funny, I love you too."**

"**Hey I am only sealed not dead." Dana said with a wicked grin.**

**He shook his head and closed his locker. "Let's go or we will miss the shuttle and both our parents will be annoyed."**

**The two left talking softly and joking.**

**Starbuck kissed Cassie and grabbed his helmet. "I be back soon."**

"**Be careful. Just because they are supposed to be gone doesn't mean they are." Cassie said.**

"**Hey you know me. I am always careful." Starbuck said with a wicked grin.**

**Cassie crossed her arms and said "Ah huh. Why…I should have grounded you."**

"**Hey baby I am just along for the ride. Jolly is the pilot remember." Starbuck said with a grin.**

"**Be careful." Was all Cassie said as she kissed his cheek. _I love you please come home to me._**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence**.

**You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their **allies.

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**2008/2/11**

**Part 78 Welcome Home G**

Noah existed the shuttle and waited for Adama. His Elder brother seemed to be almost hesitant to step foot back on his home world. He heard a sound and pulled his laser. Even as he did this Adama came out.

"What is wrong Noah?" Adama asked.

"I heard something. Maybe you should go back inside."

Adama glared at his brother. "That is not going to happen. "Adama drew his laser and Adrianna joined him.

"I don't hear anything." She said looking around. Just then there was a growl and they all turned to see that they were facing a pack of wild daggits. The Alpha female bounded forward watching them carefully. She growled a warning not allowing them any closer.

"Adama I do not think she wants you to go to your house." Noah said grinning. "You never told me you had guard daggits."

"Illya had a pup. She was only about six sentaries only. She was a sweet little thing. That one is a monster." Adama replied. However he looked closer as the animal seemed to be watching him intently. "Saber is that you?" He asked. "The daggit had large paws. Illya rescued it from the local pound. No one wanted a daggit with paws the size of a metro."

The animal tilled her head and barked. Jumping up. It was then that they saw a silver flash a tag. It moved forward slowly.

Noah aimed his weapon not certain he should not just shoot the beast.

Adama raised his hand. "Wait a moment Please. I want to see. Saber come here girl."

The daggit began to wine and then ran to his side rolling over on her back to have her belly rubbed.

Adama was in shock and reached out tentatively to pet the thing. "Illya said Zac loved this daggit. He could not resist when he brought her home. She went to sign the papers that same day. Zac will be so surprised." Adama said as tears began to fall. He could not believe his wife's pet was alive. He suddenly felt maybe there was hope.

Adrianna smiled as she watched her stoic brother hug the dirty beast. The other daggits all seemed to relax and laid down. Clearly they followed Saber's lead.

"Well it looks like we have daggits again Adama. The children of the fleet will be most pleased." Adrianna said. She noted several puppies who came bounding out and ran straight to their mother. She began to laugh as Adama was suddenly "Attacked "

by the small pack of 12 daggit pups.

He began to laugh his tears falling away as the puppies licked him and tugged at his pants.

"Help, Adrianna a hand please."

"Only if I can have one." She said grinning.

"Sure…If Saber will allow it." He said "Hey no chewing my boots damn it."

Adrianna grinned and went over and picked up a puppy. It turned and licked her face. He was clearly happy to be getting attention.

"Well I think I will keep this one."

Noah grinned and went over and grabbed a little brown one. It was shy and hanging back. "Well hello there. I am Noah and I think my ladies will like you." He scooped up a little spotted one as well. "You to. One for each I think."

Saber barked clearly enjoying the attention from her human.

"Well we best call for some help." Adrianna said "I mean we could use them. Was Saber trained?"

"Basics only. I never would have let Illya have her without that. She knows to warn if cylons come close." Adama said grinning. "Call Croft he will be pleased. Maybe there are more. He would like a daggit corps again. He was never thrilled with the mechanical ones. "Adama hugged Saber "You mutt are coming home with me. Eve might kill me but you are mine. You and your mate. We can give one of your babies to Zac for the children. I know Athena would like one to."

"You know Adama you might actually run out of puppies." Adrianna teased.

"Well there might be more packs. We will just have to see." He said grinning "I never thought I would be happy to have my daggit have puppies."

Adrianna laughed at this. "Well welcome home brother at least someone is happy to see you. And here you thought that no one would have missed you."

Adama laughed as he rose shaking off the puppies. "Get some help here. And call Zac he should be happy about this. I know he loved this mutt."

Noah smiling went to make the call. He hoped his ladies would like this gift. They had been complaining about wanting a pet for the last yearn or so.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cain heard the news as he stood next to Maya. He began to laugh at the news.

"Tell Adama I want one."

Maya grinned at this. "Diana might not like that Cain she prefers felines."

"No way. Daggits only. At least they can be trained to warn us about cylons. A feline would just try to make nice with the rust buckets."

Maya laughed at this and passed on the message. _Poor Diana she was in for a shock. Then again she loved Cain so she might try to put up with a daggit. Then again she might just put it in a cute little sweater…._


	79. Chapter 79

-1Lost Tribes A Different Branch Of Humanity

Disclaimer: TOS BSG belongs to it's creator Glen Larson and the corporations.

By: FireStar

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics

Part 79 Boots

The Puppies were a hit. Benjie was shy and slightly afraid of his new pet. He had never seen a daggit before. Micha grinned as he played tug a war with an old sock. "Come here son. The puppy just wants to lay with you."

"He is jumping all over you daddy."

"He is supposed to play with us. Come over you will like him. He loves to have his belly rubbed." Micha smiled as his some crawled over. He was sucking his thumb and reached out to touch the brown and black and white puppy.

"He is soft." Benjie said Just then the puppy jumped up and barked. He was eager to play with this new human. Benjie giggled. "I like him Daddy."

"I am glad. Uncle Adama thought you might like him. What shall we call him he needs a name." Micha said.

The puppy began to chew on Micha's boots. Benjie laughed at this as his father tried to pull the boot away from the pup.

"He likes your boots daddy. We should call him Boots."

Micha caught the pup and lifted him up. "Boots is a nice name. Do you like the name?"

The puppy began to bark clearly agreeing to the name.

"Boots it is then Benjie." Micha said with a grin.

"Goodie, come on Boots lets go see mommy." Benjie ran out with the puppy on his heels. "I think she is going to love you too."

Micha _was not so certain of that but he was glad that his son was excited. Besides his son needed a Daggit all boys did. It would give him a playmate until the girls were older._

Mira looked up from making dinner. She sighed as she saw her son come running in with his new puppy on his heels. She sighed at the sight. Of course Micha would get the boy a daggit. She smiled indulgently. "So who is this my son?"

"Daddy got me Boots. He is m bestest friend now." Benjie said.

"I see and I hope you will share your new friend with your sisters." Mira said softly.

"I will. We will train him to protect Faith, Hope and Charity mama. He will help keep us from the Cylons." Benjie said.

"He is a fine Daggit. Now Benjie take him to the other room so I can speak to your father." Mira said softly. She ruffled her son's hair and he grinned and ran out.

"Come on Boots let's go play." Benjie said smiling. He ran out and Mira smiled then turned to face her husband.

"A daggit Micha?" Her hands rested on her hips.

"Adama gave Boots to me for Benjie and the girls. I could hardly say no now could I?"

"Ah huh? Well he is cute. But, you are going to train him." She said firmly.

"I know and I will." Micha went to her side and kissed her lips. "Benjie really needs this honey. The pup can help him by carrying things. Like a service daggit. RoAnn seems to think it will help him."

"Alright dear. He is cute but I hope you noticed the size of his paws." Mira replied.

"His paws?" Micha said confused.

"OH lord you did not look did you. He is going to be as big as an equine." Mira said laughing.

Micha blanched then smiled. "Well at least he will be a good guard dog then."

Mira laughed and smiled at him. She hugged him tightly and then said. "Let's go check on the girls while Benjie plays with Boots."

Micha nodded and followed her to the girls room.

TBC….


	80. Chapter 80

-1

Lost Tribes

Disclaimer : See Par t One

Part 80 Horsing Around G

Adrianna , Adama and Eve walked around what was left of his estate. The house was gone but the stables and a few out buildings remained. There were scattered wrecks of cylons laying around. Clearly someone had tried to defend this place. Adama watched as saber ran ahead of them with her mate a male he called Dagger. The male daggit was still skittish but he was clearly not leaving his mate alone. Eve held her beloveds hand as he walked over to the marker he had laid for his wife Illya. She let him go as he knelt and pulled the weeds away from the simple stone. She knew that Adama had buried his beloved after digging her grave himself. He made this simple marker for her. On it was only the seal of Kobol and a simple verse. Lady Illya of Caprica beloved wife and mother.

"At least this has not been disturbed." Adama said softly. His wife touched his shoulder offering her unconditional love and support.

"Illya was a good woman Adama." Adrianna said. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Sometimes I wish this was true. We failed the people Adrianna."

"No we did not. We did our duty. We were betrayed by the enticement of peace. You argued for caution but no one listened. It is not your fault."

"I should have insisted she join me or you." Adama said softly.

"She wanted to have a welcome home party for you. She had it planned for sentaries." Adrianna said.

Adama sighed. "It is done. I loved her but , that part of my life is over. I have been blessed to receive a second chance." He rose and pulled Eve close. "Come let us see what remains. Perhaps there are supplies we can use for our peoples. In the barns below there are supply rooms. There should be some weapons and other supplies. We did not have time to recover all of it." Adama said softly. They headed to the barns. "When I returned here we freed the equines. I hated to leave them. Yet how could we take them along?"

As they approached the buildings Adama noted the doors were open. He moved with care. He entered and was shocked to see several equines resting in the stalls.

"I thought you said you left them free?" Adriana said with a smirk.

"I did. " Adama shook his head and sighed it seemed more of his home was intact then he had believed.

"Well let's go see if there are saddles. It will beat walking." Eve suggested.

Adama laughed and followed her. "Well I do love to ride. To bad Cain and Zan are not here."

"We would not have enough tack." Eve said with a grin. She caught a mare who came over to have her head rubbed. With practiced ease the firestar commander sung onto the back of the animal. "Well are you two coming or not. We should ride them back to the others."

"Sure why not. " Adrianna said grabbing a halter and reigns. "A saddle be a big help. "

Adama laughed as he was pushed back by his stallion. The beast clearly was not keen to be ridden. "Come on boy it will be alright. Maybe I will ride your lady instead." laughed at the animals games as he slipped a halter onto it.

TBC….


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

**2008/2/28**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 81 Securing the Bloodlines PG 13**

Cain went to Adama's side. He had his hand on his laser. "Old friend we are being watched."

"I know. Someone has been clearly living here on my estate and looking after the animals. The daggits are not feral and the equines are well cared for. Somehow they have eluded the Cylons. One of the caretakers families maybe."

"I do not think so. I came across several burnt bodies of cylons. Someone clearly eliminated them. I found small boot tracks." Cain said. "They were not caretakers more like warriors."

"I know but who?" Adama asked. "My family was all with me. No one else would care to risk themselves for my estate."

"I don't know." Cain said softly" but they are watching us now. You know my place was taken care of too. It is not far from here. Adama I think who ever it was has been going between our estates to confuse the cylons." Cain said "There a lot of land there. Caves and tunnels connected the houses and out buildings."

"Yes, but Cain who besides you and I knew of them? I told Ilya and you Bethany and Adrianna but, no one else." Adama said.

Cain froze and cursed. "Downer knew. Dr. Downer I mentioned it to him on my last visit. Just before I left for Molecay. Remember he wanted to test our DNA. Something about an check for the old genes. He was chiding me telling me I should marry again have more children."

Adama froze. Dr. Dower had been the one to recruit him into the special ops. He had always wanted to see if the traits had been genetic. Adama had refused to allow him to take Apollo to be tested. He knew his son would have been afraid of the abilities. He suppressed that part of his life until Count Iblis. _Could the old man had survived? _He looked at Cain as something else suddenly flashed across his mind. _No he would not have done that? Could he have? It would have been illegal and unethical._

"Frak, Cain did he take any samples from you and Bethany?" Adama asked. _The doctor would not have done that would he? He had been going on and on about preserving the great houses. No he would not have done that? He would not have bread a back up bloodline?_

"What do you mean?"

"Children Cain. Dower might have made children. Remember what he said when you left. That you had no right to take Sheba and risk the end of your family line." Adama said. "That we were the last of the great houses. That royals should not be risked."

Cain paled. "He would not have? Adama no way? I mean we are just people."

"Oh I bet he did. Ilya said something about a young man coming to work on the estate. She laughed and asked me if you had a young son you forgot about. I laughed about it. Said no. Because if you had a boy academy age he be in the academy or on your ship. You would never leave a son or daughter alone. That there was no way you would have cheated on Bethany. I thought maybe he was from Dane. He was the right age."

"I swear Adama I only have Sheba. I would never abandon a child." Cain said. "I never cheated on my wife."

"I know. Nevertheless, what if….Dower had one IVF with a surrogate? I mean your people might have done it for you."

"What about yours Adama? Illya had wanted more children when Dower said it be to dangerous. What if he made one for you too." Cain said.

Both men looked at each other and cursed. Then spun their mounts around and kicked their sides taking off after their shadows. They both suddenly wanted a look at those children who were clearly taking care of their homes.

"Fraken… run, Looks like the commanders spotted us." A young man shouted.

"The doc said our fathers were not to be underestimated." She said running fast. "We got to get to the tunnels Cannon."

"Yeh think!" He said grabbing his pack on the run. "Move Adamaris, we gota warn Addie She be going to feed the daggits…"

Adama spotted the red haired boy and blonde girl.

"There Cain." He said shouting.

The others saw the two commanders spin away and run after something no one thought much of it as the two old friend rode ahead. They clearly needed to talk and work out their grief. Now however the others were clearly concerned. The kicked their equines and followed. Diana, Zan and Noah circled around attempting to cut off the flank.

Adrianna , rode ahead of the children she saw running. She knew this estate as well as her own and no way they were escaping. _It was clear to her that they were scared and equally clear that her foolish brother and Cain were scaring them. "_Hold on children we wont hurt you."

The two youths skidded to a halt turned to try to run back but were surrounded by Cain and Adama.

Adamaris whistled to the equines and they bolted up. However Adama and Cain were skilled riders and they held them in place.

"Easy children. We are not going to hurt you." Adama said softly. _He looked at the girl child and his heart froze. She was the spitting image of his wife Illya as a young woman. The girl could not be more then 16 yearns old. The male moved in front of her protectively_. "Stay back." He dropped his pack and pulled a knife. "Stay back mister. I won't let you hurt her. It aint our fault."

"What is not your fault son?" Cain asked calmly. He _looked at the young man a boy of maybe 17 and began to smile. He recognized his own face when he saw it. Damn if Dower had not done it. A son, he had a son he was certain of it. And from the looks of it the boy was sweet on Adama's daughter. He smiled at this. This time Adama could worry about his baby girl._

"Do not move you frakers." An other voice demanded. The group spun around and saw two more young people about the same age. The boy was dark red hair and held a cylon rifle. "Cannon are you ok?"

"Sure Zain I am fine." The young man said "We were coming to warn you and Addie."

"I noticed. Now who you be." Zain asked. _He could not believe they were who they looked like._

"I am the man who's estate you have been living on." Adama said softly. "Though to be honest it might be Cain's here. The line somewhere around here not that we ever bothered with fences."

"Adama, Commander of the Galactica?" Zain asked. "Cain commander of the Pegasus?"

"Yes and you are?"

The boy smiled. "I do not think you would believe us if we told you. That there is Cannon my twin brother. I am Zain. That is Adamaris and Addie is next to me. Come with us Please. Do not even think about it Commander Adrianna. " Zain Said. "We are faster then we look. We are not exactly children. We never were."

Cain froze at those words suddenly feeling chilled. "Dower right. He is behind this? He made you all."

Zain nodded. "I see you have guessed. Well your lines do bread true. Come on. Let's head home. Daniel and Samara will be worried about us."

"Who are they?" Cain asked.

"Daniel is your nephew and Samara is Daniel's mate." Cannon said with a grin. "Dr. Dower did not want to take any chances with the family lines. They are the oldest of us."

"Adama you do not think he …..If he did Dane will be ecstatic!"

"Yes commander he did." Cannon said. "Did our names not tell you who we belong to? He thought it would be amusing to name us for our families. Daniel is the son of Commander Dane."

The three commanders all almost fell off their equines. The others rode up and joined them. Clearly wondering what was going on.

"Samara?" Adama asked.

"For Commander Kronous Father Samuel." Adamaris explained.

"Addie?" Adrianna asked. "How? I was never pregnant!"

"INF Mother and a surrogate she died when I was born." Addie said sadly.

"I am going to kill him." Adrianna said. She looked at Zan who was pale.

"Sorry The cylons already did." Adamaris explained. "He died to protect us. The question you wish to ask is who is my father. Adama of course Addoe's sire is Zan. Even Dr. Dower was not so foolish as to risk your temper Your highness."

The group was silent. All except Cain who chuckled at this. _She had a point even he never pull that female saber's tale._


	82. Chapter 82

\/p>

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**2008/3/17**

**Rating PG to NC- 13 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 82 Coming home again PG**

**The Commanders had little choice but to follow their "Children." back. They dismounted outside the barn and let the horse run free in the corral. **

"**Come on Samara will be worried about us. You may join us for dinner." Cainon said.**

"**Adama I do no believe this. I have two more children." Cain said he was smiling broadly. "Sheba always said she wanted a little brother now I can give her two."**

"**Zac might be glad not to be the baby of the family anymore as well." Adama agreed. "Athena and Xenia will be pleased as well."**

"**Zan we have a daughter." Adrianna said there was awe in her voice as she looked at the girl. "She has your eyes beloved."**

"**But she looks like you in all other ways. She is lucky in that I guess." Zan said with a grin. _He always thought his wife to be the most beautiful woman in the Colonies. _"Of course she is going to be locked up now."**

**Adie spun around and glared at him. "Not happening Papa."**

**Cain and Adama chucked at this. "Well she is definitely Adrianna's." Cain quipped.**

"**Well you can not deny those two either. Look at them they are you all over." Adrianna said. "You poor boys your elder sister got lucky and took after your mother."**

"**Ouch that hurt." Cain said laughing. **

"**We got her intelligence commander so I think we did ok." Cainon quipped back.**

"**Ouch again you got her sharp wit as well." Cain said he was smiling now. _I have sons he thought with a smile. He loved Sheba with all his heart but he always wanted a boy now he had two. Two fine young men who were clearly warriors. _He looked up as he heard a noise. He was shocked to see a tall young man. This was not a boy like the others. He was harder and clearly a leader. _That has to be Daniel_. Cain thought. The woman as his side was breathtakingly beautify. She was clearly supporting him.**

"**Why did you bring them here." Daniel demanded.**

**Cainan shifted uneasily. "They found us. Besides Danny this is their land."**

**This got the younger man a dark glare. **

"**So you all know. Do not think it gives you rights over us. You left us here." Daniel said coldly. "A mad man was all the company we had until Siress Illya spotted Cainon. She changed everything for us."**

**Adama was shocked at this statement. "Illya knew about you all? Why did she not tell us!"**

**Samara answered for her husband. "To be fair commander she only learned about us six cectons before the peace conference. Then she had to find out how the doctor had arranged it all. She had to work hard to gain our freedom. Then she sought to give us our first real home." Samara voice broke for a moment. "She wanted to tell you but decided to wait until the war was over. We did not wish to distract you all. It was to be a surprise for you. As to Commander Cain she could not tell him because we all thought he was dead at Molecay."**

"**It is incredible and I am not displeased." Zan said. "Though I wish we could have been here for you all. You do not think we agreed to this?"**

**It was Daniel who answered. "We did until Siress Illya said you did not. The Doctor told us we been created as a back up family. One to keep the family lines safe. We had no reason to disbelieve him."**

**Both Cain and Adama's faces darkened. **

"**I may be a self absorbed egotistical SOB." Cain said "But I would never , I repeat never leave my children behind. I took Sheba on a near suicide mission for Sagan's sake!"**

"**I loved my wife. She wanted more children I would never have denied her." Adama said firmly. **

"**We know." Samara said softly. "We found proof latter. It really is not important. Besides we have much to tell you. Come we will feed you and your mates."**

"**Samara, I am sorry to say Kronous is dead." Adama said softly.**

"**I am aware. Athena holds his seal. It is as it should be. Come we have something to show you. It will help with the rebuilding."**

**They followed their youngest children into the caves. They were shocked at what they saw. Coming home was now completed as they saw a large underground garden. It was paradise reborn with food crops stretching over a mile underground.**

\/p> 


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**Lost Tribes**

**Part 83 Unexpected surprises PG**

"**By the Lords of Kobol." Cain said.**

**His sons chuckled at this. Cain glared at them. **

**Adama however had to agree. He was still getting used to the new Cain this man of faith.**

**Just then an other young man came running in. "Daniel we need Samara. Tyla is in labor."**

"**Tyla who is that?" Adama asked. He looked at the young man and froze.**

"**Relax Baron. She has hours yet to go." Samara said. **

"**Baron who's son are you?" Adama asked. "Tyla is Tigh's daughter isn't she?"**

**The youth paled. "I am Baltar's son. Yes sir she is and my wife. Please hurry Samara Tyla is in pain."**

"**Wait a moment. I thought all of Tigh's family as killed?" Adrianna.**

"**Tyla is a daughter Tigh would know about. Only she was hurt badly in the last raid. The doctor thought she would die. He did not want the colonel to have to grieve a second time. They had already told him his family was dead." Daniel said. "He brought her to us. We helped heal her. She was badly hurt and Baron took care of her. He loves her very much. Like Us Baron was created without his father's knowledge. Please do not hold his father against him. He is a good man and an honorable warrior. He actually was my second in the home guard." Daniel said. **

"**What rank are you?" Cain asked.**

"**I hold the rank of Major and Baron was a captain. No one besides us knows the truth of our families. We decided long ago it did not matter." Daniel said softly. "We are our own people. We are a family and we will protect Baron and his family."**

**Cain raised his hands to placate his nephew. **_**He was impressed with him. He was actually just a bit younger then Apollo and it was clear he was used to leading. Cain grinned Dane would be pleased. Especially since he thought, he would never have a child.**_

"**What happened to Tyla?" Adrianna asked.**

**Samara sighed and stopped. "When the cylons attacked she was caught inside barn. The beams collapsed onto her legs. Daniel. Baron and I had been ridding over to see her. She was going to do a wedding painting of us. The fire spread quickly. Daniel and Baron pulled her out and we just got away as the raiders began strafing runs. We hooked up a travis and ran. The house was on fire. There was nothing we could do. It had was a direct hit. The cylon troopers came pouring in. We had to escape."**

**The others listened.**

**Baron spoke up. "By the time we were able to get to a communication station it was all over the news. Colonel Tigh's family had been killed. We hid Tyla away because we thought she would die. Then latter when she did not it was to late as the final attacks had begun. It all happened in less the 30 cycles."**

**Adama spoke up. "Tigh has a right to know."**

"**So he shall sir." Baron said "But let my lady bring his grandchild into the world first."**

**Adama would have disagreed **_**but he knew if he did there could be a problem. He would wait for the moment**__**He just prayed his old friend would understand his reasons.**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 84 A Family Traits G**

Several Centars latter Barron came out holding a baby girl. He was smiling broadly. He looked up and was rather shocked to see his father there along with Commander Tigh. He had thought that they had agreed to wait to inform their parents.

Tigh came over and said "How is my daughter?" his demand was clear and he was clearly not in a mood to be put off.

Micha grinned and came over to his newly found son. "Barron, I like the name. It fits you. You have a noble bearing. Did you know you have a little brother named Benji and three beautiful little sisters? Faith ,Hope and Charity. I just thought I had better tell you their names."

Barron grinned. "Well this little one is called Taylor. My wife is currently nursing Rolfe."

Micha head shot up in shock.

"I knew why you turned sir. It was a madness not true evil. Besides you are back on the side of light."

Micha wanted to weep. "Twins, Well it seems we are blessed." He looked over at Tigh who was smiling broadly.

"Tyla is safe and surprised. We never expected twins."

Micha laughed at this . "Well triplets is worse."

"Don't I know it. But a blessing all the same." Noah said with a grin. "Try having both at he same time."

Barron blanched at that. "Ah.. I think one wife is more then enough."

"To right." Tigh said for the first time almost liking his new son in law.

Adama chuckled at this. "Well Tigh it seems you can now be called Grandpa too. No more teasing me and Cain so much."

Tigh grinned. "Well this is true. But you know that Mathis's children have been calling me PaPa. Mathis is Tyla's cousin. We thought that he was dead but, he to has been saved. He has a rather large family. I look forward to having all of my children together. Adama I might just have as large a brood as you now."

Cain grinned. "Well there are worst things to be rival over. Come on let's go meet the rest of the family. I for one am not up to waiting."

"When are you ever." Micha quipped.

They all laughed and headed in.

Adriana was eager to meet her child. "For once I agree with Cain."

TBC...


	85. Chapter 85

-1Part 85 BBQ

The Fleet moved in slowly. The Commanders were not willing to take any chances. Humanity was going to be protected. Poseidon was not happy with his assignment. He really did not want to be watching over the fleet. Noah however was not letting him get out of is turn. He was going to have to watch out for the fleet while the others all attended a family reunion of sorts. He grinned as he considered the implications. On the positive side Adama and the others now had a much larger family then they had known of. It had almost been worth baby sitting to see that Old Councils face. The former members had all come in demanding to go to their home worlds. He grinned as he recalled the explosion of Adama's temper.

"You Gentlemen are not on the Council any longer!" Adama had glared. "Even if you were There is no way in Hades you will tell me what to do or make demands on me! I am the fleet commander! I am the President of the Council and I have had more then enough of all of you!"

Yes it had been almost worth this baby sitting.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Adama smiled as he smelled the BBQ. He could not really believe that they were stealing this family time.

Even ginned as she set and Maya set the Maize on the open fire. She spoke softly to her cousin.

"I can not believe he agreed to this. I mean it is so unreal."

Maya grinned at this. She set the maize on the fire. "Oh they all need a break Eve. Adama more then most. Poor man. He is still in shock. And Tigh look at him he has not stopped smiling. Then there is Dane. I do not think he has been so happy in yearns. Admit it they need this to feel human again. Besides they have all given so much a few hours will hardly matter much. Our people will keep an eye on things."

"True, You know I was just getting used to being a step mother to three adult children." Eve said with a grin.

"Well look on the bright side. There will be lots of potential baby sitters for you." Maya said with a grin.

"Adrianna, this is amazing. Our children have done so much." Zan said. " And you are now a great aunt."

His wife scowled at him. "Not funny. I was just getting used to being a mother with Adama." She however was clearly dotting on her daughter. "She is lovely."

"She should be she looks like you honey." Zan said. He mixed the beans and carried the pot to the fire.

His wife scowled. "Well at least her mate seems to dote on her." She smiled at his protective stance and she approved.

Cain and the others were all softly talking. It might be a family gathering but he was not above seeking our intelligence on the colony.


	86. Chapter 86

-1 **Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG- 13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 86 Pain**

**Iblis gathered his forces. _He was not allowing the humans to win this war. He had a 1000 years invested in destroying the children of the Sun and he was not allowing them to reclaim their colonies. The Children of Kobal's colonies had to be destroyed. If not then they would expand outward and eventually find Earth. He had plans for the humans of Earth and he would not allow Sagan's other children to interfere. _**

**The Cylons troopers lined up by the thousands. His Reptilian commanders were in the lead. _Yes, he would win and humanity would be crushed. The Humans of Earth were a decadent lot. He would have no trouble crushing them. However, he was not so foolish as to give the Colonial's time to rebuild. No, they had to deal with them. He had managed to shatter both the Colonies and the people Spartans but he wanted them completely wiped out. As it was, they were rapidly rebuilding. Like cockroaches, they kept coming out of the word work. Humans were a pest to be exterminated. Iblis hated humans above all other creatures. They alone had the ability to change and improve. They could be his servants one moment and in the next become once more children of the light. It was hardy fair. He would win them and they would leave him. His thoughts flowed to Sheba. He scowled. He had truly cared for that female. She had been so loving and then Apollo Damn him had stolen her away. He turned forcing the memory of that defeat away. He truly hated the house of Sagan above all others. Even when he had Apollo in the hands of his servants, he had been unable to break him. Damn, his friend Starbuck and ally for giving him the will to fight on. Those two had foiled many of his plans. Starbuck that one. He had grown so much as to even snare the heart of one of the BOL. Angelica next to Jon his greatest nemesis and his greatest heart break. He still could not believe his beloved daughter sided with the others in banishing him. Jon was his elder brother and always had been a self-rightness prig but Angelica was his beloved child. She had worshiped him. Now she fought against him even going so far as having a child and sending it to the human fleet. His own grand-son had been the cause of his latest defeat. A child barely out of nappies and he had helped defeat his cylons slaves. Iblis raged at this but there was little he could do. It was not against the rules to send a child to it's parnet and as much as he hated it Adama was the child's father. Starbuck may have given them the materials to begin with but the skilled geneticist of the BOL had made a perfect son for the commander of the human fleet._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**The family time had been needed. Eve watched as Adama spoke with his new found daughter and his other children. She smiled at this. He was clearly happy. It was good to see him be more then just the commander for a few centars. She watched as Zee was being helped onto a small equine by her new son in law. It was clear that the boy had taken a liking to this young warrior.**

"**Cannon want to run." Zee said giggling.**

"**Not yet Zee first you have to become spots friend. Then he will let you ride him fast."**

"**Spot's run." Zee said kicking the equines side. Fortunately the beast was very tame and was held by Canon who sighed. **

"**Zee I will walk you around do not kick Spot." **

**Eve smiled at the patience the youth was showing. She knew from Experience that Zee could be a hand full.**

"**He is a cute child." Adamaris said as she walked over. **

"**Yes he is. I think your mate is most adventurous to take him on. Even your brother has trouble keeping him out of trouble. He is a handful." Eve explained. "He is very inquisitive."**

**Adamaris laughed at this. "I noticed. I must say it is very brave of you to have such a child. He is clearly blessed by a higher power. It think I would be afraid I would mess up."**

"**I am often worried, but I have your father and family to help me. He is a special little boy. He is however for all of his intellect merely a child. When you keep that in mind and love him it all works out." Eve said. **

"**He is cute." She said with a sigh. "We have all been afraid to have babies. But unfortunately there was little we could do. I mean." She blushed.**

**  
Eve chuckled "I think you might not want to have this conversation with your father."**

"**I know. I mean …. well we were of course all happy for Barron and Tylia. But , we been scared too. So far we have not had to many issues here with the cylons. I guess they did not think that this area was worth much. I mean it is all mountains and agro fields. We let them go somewhat wild. It was the best way to grow food without it being obvious. Then we set up the labs in the cellars and things got a lot better for us."**

"**It must have been hard." Eve said.**

"**Yes, at first it was really bad. We knew people were out there but we had to wait. We had to carefully plan the raids to free who we could. This area was not so bad. But by Adrianna's the cylons…." her voice broke. "We got there to late to save the staff. They killed everyone."**

**Eve hugged the girl. She really was not much more then that. _Yet these children had begun the rebuilding. Clearly they had their parents guts and drive. "_You did the best you could Adamaris. From what we learned the cylons landed in the thousands. Had you tried to engage them in the beginning you would have been killed. You did the right thing. Those men and women had been or were warriors they could have run. I know they chose to fight to protect the supplies. They bought a second chance for their people. We should honor that sacrifice." Eve hugged the girl and let her cry it out. **

**Adama watched from a distance and thanked the Lords for the blessing of his wife _Clearly Adamaris needed a woman to talk to and Eve was taking that role on. He knew all of the children had suffered. They might try to appear to be tough warriors and they were in many ways but he hated that they had all had to grow up so hard and fast. He vowed to do all he could to ensure that the next generation held on to it's innocence a lot longer. _He watched Tigh and Micha fuse over the babies. _Yes they would be protected from war. _Tigh looked up and nodded. _They were clearly thinking the same thing. _He glanced over at Cain and Dane who faces hardened. Adama smiled as he noted that they were all in agreement. _Their new found children would be protected as best they could. This war would end so that their grandchildren never had to even think of fighting Cylons._**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG-13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 87 Shocks PG**

Dane smiled as his son Daniel helped carry more wood for the bon fire. _He had almost fallen out of his chair when Cain had sent word of his son. He could not believe it. He had run all the way to the landing bay and he was certain he had run over several Colonial Warriors in his efforts to get planet side. He grinned as he recalled how the chief had tossed him his helmet. It was now clear that the landing bays crew had been forewarned he might react like this. Then again, Chief Norton was always efficient. He jumped into the cockpit of his viper and almost sat on the furmalles his chief had left him. He still smiled at the note. "Congratulations sir it is a boy."_

Dane was still smiling. Boy or girl this was a blessing. _Unlike the others, he was not overly angry. While he knew, Cain and Adama were outraged at this violation he was not. He now had a child something he had thought denied him. While he was angry that he had not known and not been their for Daniel he was still happy. He had a child one that was almost a grown man. He could talk to Daniel and spend quality time. This was a blessing he had never dreamed of being given. He walked over to help him with the wood. He watched as Cain spoke to the twins. That to was a blessing. Dane knew Cain loved Sheba with all that he was but, Dane also knew his brother well enough to know that the twins made him feel better. While Sheba was a first class warrior Dane knew a part of Cain hated she was in harms way. Not that he would value his son's less but…. Cain was a little old fashioned. It was only the fact that Sheba had, had him wrapped around her little finger that he let her become a warrior. He knew Adama and Cain long with Adrianna were still feeling violated and used. They all loved their newest family members and were eager to claim them but, it did not change the sense of betrayal. In a way, Dane understood. The doctor had been a trusted ally. For him to do this without informing them was a grave violation to all parties. Worse yet their children all thought that they had known and approved. He could not imagine how they now felt. At least they seemed to be giving them a chance. "Tigh was being far more pragmatic. His daughter was alive and well so he was willing to forgive and forget. He been given back something he had thought lost and it clearly did not matter to him the whys of it. Instead, the former agonistic saw this as proof that there really was a God and he was embracing his blessing. Then again, a new grandchild did not hurt either. Dane grinned. Of course, he thought it was also proof that God had a sense of humor making Baltar / Micah his father in law._

Daniel handed his father the wood. "Do you think this will be enough?" _He really was confused. He was far luckier in some ways then the others. For many yearns he thought his father was dead. That gave Dane a pass. A dead man could not visit his family. So Daniel had simply accepted that perhaps Dane might have come for him had he known the truth. The speed in which his father had arrived planet side and the bone-crushing hug he received had all but confirmed this speculation. Dane smile had closed the deal. However suddenly having a father was a still a shock. Daniel was uncertain on how to interact. He had been the one to lead for many yearn and now he had no idea how to do this. Therefore, he decided to just go slow. Dane would show him what he wanted. Of course, he smiled as his father offered him a smoke. He had laughed so hard at this he had almost cried. Now they were in the process of learning about each other. In some ways, he felt blessed in others angry. He hated the Cylons even more now because it was clear his father would have been there for him. The Cylons would fall. They had made a mistake and Daniel was going to make them pay. He wanted peace for his children._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The cylon fleet gathers and the prince of Darkness smiled at the sight. However, among the ranks one was not pleased. Lucifer watched the gathering and felt cold and suddenly afraid. Yes, he was afraid he suddenly felt as if time was running out. He slipped away and looked up at the stars. _Is this all there is for me? Is death and destruction all that is in store for me? What if I do not wish to do this thing? Do I have a choice? I do not want to fight anymore. There is no reason to do this thing the humans are no longer a threat to us. What else is there besides war? How do I stop this?_

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Lucifer.

_Greeting Lucifer, you have come far. It seems Baltar has helped you learn and grow. This will be added to his redemption. _

Lucifer was startled. Instinctively he raised a weapon and fired.

The being chuckled. "I see Iblis at least gave you good reflexes."

"Iblis, that son of a bitch. He started the war?" Lucifer questioned.

"Indeed he did. He helped the original Cylons fall from grace. While they chose to follow his lies he did all he could to corrupt and destroy them. Now Lucifer you have a choice. You have evolved into a self-aware being. You are now far more then a simple machine. You have done what few Cylons have been capable of doing and become self-aware. Now you alone are responsible for your choices. In the beginning, you did not have this knowledge so any crimes you committed were not your own but the Imperious leaders and the Cylon Empires. However, after the last battle this changed. Now you may choose your path. You may walk in the light or darkness. Choose well Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at the glowing being. "How do you know my name?"

"You were named for my brother a being Iblis murdered. You name means angel of light."

Lucifer watched the being and said, "You did not strike me down?"

"It is not my place to destroy you. You were merely acting on instinct. In any case it is not my place to strike one of Iblis creatures and followers down."

"I am not Iblis creature!" Lucifer said.

The being seemed to glow at this. "Are you certain?"

"No, I will not follow him anymore. I want this war to end." Lucifer said. "I am now certain this war was never logical."

"Then so it shall be. Lucifer of Cylon I free you from Iblis. You are now no longer his to command. Be warned he will not be well pleased with you. It might be wise to remove yourself from the area."

Lucifer nodded as the being disappeared as it had come. _He suddenly felt hope. Maybe he could lead his people to a new era of peace._

TBC…


	88. Chapter 88

-1 **Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Sunday, May 18, 2008**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 88 Frank Talks

Noah returned to his ship highly concerned about the condition that they had found Caprica in. _It seemed that all of the colonies were badly damaged. He walked toward his quarters considering the situation with care. He wanted to allow some of his people to go down and help with the rebuilding but his instincts were screaming loudly. He hoped that his officers would have some ideas on how to deal with the problems that were clearly going to take a joint effort to fix. He walked with purpose and did noted the eager looks on his crews faces. He knew that the many sectons on the ships was not the best way to live. With habitable planets available the fleet would soon be demanding a chance to settle. Then there was the fact that technically the colonies were still a nation. One more thing to deal with. He now began to understand the constant strain Adama had been under._

Zeus sat patiently waiting for Commander Noah. He had some good news. _The long range beacons were working and they had just received a report for Attila. It seemed that the alliance had an other link in it. He smirked as he thought of the many children his friends and family were all having. He was definitely going to tease Jashua. He was going to be a grandfather and it was going to make him 200 marks as his friend had swore it would that he would be the first to have a grandchild._

The meeting room onboard the Kobal' Shield was a tense one. Captains and commanders from both military and the civilian fleet were present as well as the elected advising council.

Noah moved to the head of the room and raised his hand up. It was a measure of the way his people respected him that the room fell quiet almost instantly.

Noah looked around the room these were the best and brightest among his fleet. He hoped that they would give their support to his plan to build outer floating habitats. _Noah, Cain, Adama and even Micah had been in conference and they had all agreed on one basic fact. They did not want their civilian on the ground in mass. There was still too much to be assessed by way of damage to the various worlds. They were only just now beginning to communicate with all 12 of the colonies. _Even as he held this meeting patrols had been dispatched to set up communication Bowie to help make contact possible. So far what they learned was grim_. They Cylons had made a massive sweep through the system killing any humans that they found. The only positive thing that they could find is that the Cylons had not damaged the ecosystems extensively. While it was true that they had bombed cities, towns and villages and even farm lands the planets themselves had begun to recover. They had also found pockets of survivors on each world. The larger problem was to know how many and who survived. The commanders had decided that before they could allow their people to land it would be prudent to help the survivors. The last thing they wanted was resentment to flair more then it already had, while Noah agreed Adama had little choice in his actions and very little say in who survived the people on the planets were clearly resentful and angry. It was going to take time to heal those wounds. There was also the fact that none of them were sure of the number and power of the remaining Cylons fleets. The last thing Noah wanted was to not be able to protect his people. For the moment they were far safer on their ships. _

A captain raised his hand to speak.

"What is your concern Captain Damon?" Noah asked. He was hoping one of the more senior captains would speek. This man was well respected so he was likely speaking the concerns of many.

"Commander Noah my people are wary of being in space. I know that there is concern about the state of these worlds that we have come to. I also know that they do still belong to our brothers and sisters. However those aboard my ship are builders. We have carefully considered the situation and would request permission to land and begin helping our brothers and sisters rebuild. Captain Franks and I think we should land our people near the ship yards and begin building more ships. We would build habitats quickly and then begin new vessels. We know that the Cylons will come back and the more ships we can field the better. We need to help the colonies rebuild their defenses."

Noah considered his answer with care. The Captain had come up with a logical reason to allow a landing. One he found reasonable so he would have to answer with care. He had no wish to offend the man as he was being honest and helpful in his suggestions.

"Your idea has merit captain. Please do not think we are being arbitrary in our actions. We have learned that the colonies have been subject to numerous raids by pirates and other undesirable in the last few yearns." He paused to allow the statement to sink in. "We have decided that we must be able to communicate with the survivors first. The last thing we wish is to start a conflict because of a misunderstanding. It is not going to be easy by any means the people here have been traumatized and are likely very hurt and angry. Even the Colonial's are concerned about the reception they will receive. I do appreciate that it is hard to be on our ships when an alternative is present. "He paused. "The idea of building ships is a good one however. Perhaps we could find a way to use the mobile dock Adama has brought with them. I would also like to build a space station near each world. This would give our people a place to go besides a ship while offering some protections. It would also provide a staging area for when we do begin to colonize. We will do it but only after we have made contact and hopefully helped our brothers and sisters. If we were to land now many of our resources would be needed to help build housing for our people. We think this is not the way to go. We should rather begin to build for those who have been living rough and begin to build up defenses. What we do not wish the fleet in general to know is that there is a lot of clean up down there. Bodies of many humans are simply lying out in the open along with unspent ordinance. I for one do now want our people to be killed when they do not step on a mine nor do I wish our children to stumble across the dead. We must try to clean up some first. "

Captain Frank rose. "Sir how bad is it?"

Noah looked away. "It is bad. Most areas look like a class 5 hurricane swept through. There are dead everywhere. Commander Adrianna found her home relatively unscathed but learned her family had been killed there. Only the fact that several survivors had finally made it to her estates prevented her from walking in on their decapitated forms. Titan and his crew buried the men and women on her estate. However from our conversations it is clear that there are many more such scenes. Until the last sectons the humans on the various planets did not burry the dead they found for fear of the Cylons realizing living humans were in the area. The Cylons rounded up and shot thousands many are simply piled on top of each other like dead logs."

The room fell silent as many considered this.

"We will go down we just must clean up some first. It is only respectful that we allow our colonial family to do this. We will offer assistance as they ask for it but they need time to grieve."

"Where will we start sir?" Asked Captain Damon.

"Here on Caprica. We have some intell here and there is the fact that the security net will soon be back on line. We could use volunteers to help build new sensors for the other worlds. If we can reset the net all of our people will be safer. Then we can begin to build our habitats. I want to build them large enough to house our brothers and sisters should their be need. They must be able to fly and defend themselves. If the cylons come back we will not allow them such an easy time of it. We are all warriors at heart and it is time that the cylons understand humanity will never let them win." Noah said firmly.

His people were quiet. It _was more then clear many had not considered the carnage that could have been left behind. _

"Commander we appreciate your frankness. We do however need to let our people out some. Perhaps we could arrange to clear some small area. We could then have rotating furlongs." This came from a female doctor.

Noah sighed he should have expected this. "I agree, however we may have a solution for this. We are considering rotating the fleets. We will be having several ships head back to Attila and Paradeen shortly along with Luna 7. It all three of these worlds have been cleaned up considerably and the King of Attila has offered sanctuary to any who wish to settle there. They only need agree to become his vassals. Paradeen and Luna 7 are also viable options at this time. Both worlds have been devastated and need more people. Terra has also offered assistance but given the political instability we would prefer not to have our people settle there."

"That is a long way form here." _The doctor said but she could see the reasoning. In many ways it would be a safer place for their civilians._

"I would greatly like to hear what is in the minds of our people." Noah said as he sat down and listed to his advisors.

TBC…


	89. Chapter 89

-1 **Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**2008/06/04**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 89 One People PG

Dara walked toward the Villa. She saw Adrianna and headed over to speak to her. The commander was carrying a small child. The boy was her son Adama and he was clearly wanting to get down. Dara was rather surprised to see that she had brought her young son down.

"Adama behave. I know you want to play but not now. Remember you promised to be good."

"Mama I want to play with the daggits." The four yearn old said.

"Latter my son. We have to have give the daggirts a bathe."

The little one cringed. "Poor daggits bath's is icky."

Adrianna sighed and Zan laughed. He took his over active son from his wife. "Honey maybe you should ask Addie to baby sit."

"I will eventually. Zan she just met us. I do not think that the she will want to jump right in. We are still strangers to her."

"Maybe honey. I just want her to feel a part of our family. I always wanted a daughter."

"I know so did I. At least she is here now. I hope she understands it was never our choice to leave her alone."

"All the children will see we want them. I mean it was not just us. I would shoot that doctor myself if he was still alive." Zan said his face showing a moment of anger. "I can not believe our daughter has a mate. She should not even be dating."

Adrianna laughed at this and shook her head. _Zan was such a hypocrite. He had once been a wild playboy _himself.

Zan scowled at her laughter. "Ha ha Adrianna."

Dara walked over to them. "How are you doing Commander. I was hoping to have a word with you. We have some proposals and would like your option on them. We would like to have your assistance in contacting leaders who are on the various colonies. My husband wishes to try to begin rebuilding. However we are aware that these worlds have people who have suffered to protect them. We do not wish to be seen as invaders."

'You did not seek to speak to the council of the 12?" Adrianna asked raising her brow.

"Why would we? They are not our rulers. Noah holds our peoples seal. He is their equal. Besides they left these worlds to fend for themselves. While we do not judge this action it is hardly fair to allow them to speak for those left behind. They have fought and died to protect their worlds. New leaders have risen. While we wish to maintain an alliance we also have no desire to alienate those who have survived the destruction on these worlds. We would not seek to infringe on their rights."

"That is honorable of you. Perhaps I should let you speak with Titan and some of the others. We are still trying to make sense out of who survived and who has been leading. I hope in time elections can be held once more. Adama and Cain are most concerned. While the new council is wiser you are correct in saying that they have been among the fleet. They have no way of knowing what has happened here. I think we may well need a new form of government." Adrianna said with sadness. "I am almost wishing for a return to he old ways. At least for a time but many here in the colonies would resist that."

"They may not but we feel they should have a choice. We do not want a war with humans. We want to rebuild this place and find a home for all of us." Dara said with a smile. "We also want to help defend these worlds. Humanity must stand together."

"On this we agree. So much has been done here to destroy our people. Yet they fought on. We will rebuild. I will convince Titan that is is in our best interests to prepare a place for your people. We will be one again." Adrianna agreed.

TBC…


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!**

**Rating G to PG- 13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 90 Good Leaders and Great News G**

**Titan scoffed at the idea _that he was a leader. All he had done was try to keep his people out of the way of the cylons. He however did agree that many of the survivors might well be angry and perhaps bitter at the people of the fleet. They would see that they had been abandoned. The idea of rescue was still new to them. The fact that for the first time in yearns they might have a fighting chance was still a hope most were afraid to grasp. Many were still on basic survival mode and this could be most deadly._**

"**Commander we have to set up shelters and provide food and medical care. Frankly I would say most of our people are more animal then human now. Many have just been savaging and hiding. Up until a secton ago that what we were doing. Hit and run grab some food and move on. I mean the garden if you want to call it that was the first real food we tried to grow on our own since the cylons landed. Even that was more weeds then food. We could not dare to try to have real farms. The only thing that saved us was that this part of Caprica always has had a lot of wild vegetation that is edible."**

**Adrianna nodded she agreed with Titan but it had to begin some place. "I know, but for the moment men and women like you are the closest we have to leaders here. It might just be possible for you to help soften the news. Our brothers and sister from the Spartan and Azguard fleet want to help rebuild. They long to land and begin ship building and home building but do not wish to risk conflict with our people. They know this land is ours. Yet they will be helping defend it. So we need you and the others who have led to help our people accept this and join in the rebuilding process."**

"**Well I talk to my people. Homes and food will help. Just let them know we have suffered trauma here. Not one of us has been untouched."**

**Adrianna sighed. "It has been the same for all of us. Even Noah's people have suffered. While their worlds have not been destroyed by the cylons they have been lost to them. It is not the same but many lost loved ones as well. Noah's own wife lost her father to murder."**

**Titan nodded. "It seems the human race has been tested then. I wonder if we have proved worthy of survival then?"**

"**I would hope so." His former commander said with a sad smile. "In any case I am not giving up. I believe we have a place in the universe. If we did not why would Adama have found help and allies? I think maybe we simply needed this to awaken our own desire to survive and be more. Life is a gift and I think for to many yearns we were all too complacent about that. We lost our way and faith and this holocaust has helped us find faith again."**

"**Perhaps you are right ma'am. However I wish that we had not had to have such a lesson. I pray we never have it again. I will see what I can do about contacting the survivors we know of. I know of several groups and they may know of others. We did not try to learn about to many other groups. It was a way to ensure some survived. We have been more like cells then a government for the last yearns."**

"**It was a wise course to take Titan. I would have done the same. We will find a way. It will only take time." Adrianna said. "Now while you do this I am going to see about bringing some more supplies down. We want to set up tents and a medical wing. I am certain your people could use doctors and other medical people. Noah and his people will be bringing down portable showers and washing machines. We have clothing and boots and shoes. With luck we can begin to help everyone feel more human again. Adama has ordered the Rising Star to prepare hot meals along with several other ships. We can help feed people until better arrangements can be made. We will need a survey of the skills your people have as well."**

"**Well that will be a pleasure. We have a lot of skills that can be used now that we can risk being in the open." Titan said with a smile. "We have several planters that long to put in a crop or two. Do you have seeds?"**

**Adrianna grinned at this. "Oh yes we have a lot. We need ship builders as well. Noah, Adama, Cain and I want to begin repairing the ships we have and concerting some to war ships. Also we need to find any warships there are out there to refit and resail."**

**Titan grinned at this. "Well we can help with that. Danny one of my seconds has kept a list of any ships we came across. We had hoped to repair one but we never could risk it. However there are several that should be usable rather quickly. That is if you do not mind cylon vessels."**

**Zan who was standing near by chuckled at this. "Ah not a problem as long as we put the proper transponders on them. Commander Tigh vessel is Cylon as are Commander Dane's and Commander Croft."**

"**I heard of Tigh and Croft but who is this Dane?" Titan asked.**

**Zan smiled and said. "Commander Cain's elder brother."**

**Titan was shocked. "OML two of them! I almost feel sorry for the cylons now."**

**His friends grinned and could see this news had done wonders for his spirit.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!**

**Rating PG to PG-13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 91 Afraid to Hope PG**

Maya moved around the agro ship. She had come over to help find seedlings and seeds that could easily be transported to the various colonies. It was essential that they begin growing their own food once more as soon as possible. The scans that had been done of Caprica showed that the majority of the land could still be used to grow things. She was pleased at this. That had been her one great fear. She looked over at Ro Ann who was talking to a tech. They were going over scans of land that had suffered from the attack. The last thing they wanted was to plant crops in areas that had been poisoned by chemicals and fuel spills. On the positive side, such areas could in time be reclaimed. Now however they were simply marking them out for safely. Ro Ann was giving the tech information on what areas would be unsafe for humans.

"The Cylons did not poison the land on purpose. I think most of t he contamination came from spills and the destruction of holding tanks and other military supplies. The larger problem will be irrigation I think. The scans show that the trenches have been damaged or over grown. In some cases filled in. We are going to have to work on repairing them here and here unless we want to count on the rain to irrigate." One of the Techs said clearly not liking that idea.

"How long to repair and could we start planting first and then work on it?" Ro Ann asked.

"There was a pause. "I suppose it could be done that way however there be a risk doctor. I mean we be taking a chance. It might be wiser to take food from here down."

"I would agree except we will soon have thousands more to feed I think. Maybe millions if we are lucky. All right, please formulate a plan to go both ways. I speak to the commander about this. Just remember the areas in marked in red must be cleaned before we can use them for food production again."

"Yes, ma'am we won't make more work for you. At least the orchards in the fruit area appear to be unharmed. Those we can prune and clean up easily enough once the mines are cleared. That will help a lot providing fresh fruit and juice. We are taking down processing machines and canning devices once the fabrication ship has built them. One good thing there is a lot of spare metals about to use."

Ro Ann nodded ruefully that was certainly true.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Adama and the others felt refreshed after their family times. They were not totally a family yet and perhaps the best they could be is friends but he was feeling a lot better about trying. His newest daughter was lovely. She was clearly a leader and that pleased him. He went over to Athena who was looking out across the fields.

"What troubles you my daughter." His form of address was intended to let her I know nothing had changed.

"I am feeling a little guilty father. I mean they have all suffered so much. While I am not even--"

"Do not say it Athena. You are my daughter as much as any of my other children. I knew the truth from the beginning and never cared. I was hurt I will admit that. However, only because I thought of the pain your mother went through believing me killed. Yes, Kronus was your biological father I cannot change that. He was a good man and honorable one and he let me be your father in all ways that mattered. I am sorry for his hardship and pain the others suffered. I would never have abandoned them had I known the truth." He paused. "You are all my children and I will not be sorry for it. The Lords had a reason for this and I am not wise enough to know them. All we can do is move on and be glad we had time to become a family."

Athena hugged her father. "Alright father, I will try not to feel bad or be jealous."

Adama smiled at this. "Well then we will find a way."

She nodded.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tigh stepped off the shuttle and looked around. Leo was a mess. He sighed as he walked across his boyhood home. The fields were over grown and there were clear signs of a fight. He flinched as they came across the dead. He motioned for the teams to tag the bodies for burial.

"Ah sir where should we burry them?" A young Corporal asked.

Tigh considered this for a moment. "Over on the west field is our family plot. These people died defending this land. Let them be buried there. The ground is holy and I think that perhaps it is the best place. It overlooks the sea."

The youth nodded.

"Corporal is certain to take DNA Samples. Check dog tags as well. If possible, I want their identities verified. They may still have family either here in hiding or in the fleet."

"Aye sir. We will treat them with the up most respect."

Tigh nodded. While he has spent the majority of his life on Caprica this was his family home and seat. He walked to the house. He was surprised it was still standing. The lawns were over grown and there was clear damage but he suddenly decided it could be fixed. He was not going to let the cylons win. While he might not live her all the time, he was not letting the place fall to the elements. The cylons had not destroyed it so he had a place to begin. He heard a snap and spun around.

"Sire Tigh?" A wary voice asked weakly.

Tigh looked and was shocked to see his father's grounds keeper. The man was hobbling leaning heavily on a stick.

"Gergori is that you?" Tigh asked. He began to smile as he went over to the old man.

"Aye sire it is. I thought I was hallucinating. You are a sight for these old eyes. I prayed and prayed." The old man broke down as Tigh embraced him. "We thought you were dead."

"We have come close old friend many a time. We have brought back help." Tigh said. "We will rebuild and then make them pay."

"Revenge is for the young. I just wish to die in peace."

"Well perhaps but not for many yearns friend. Come with me we have a doctor."

The old man nodded and followed Tigh. It was clear he was almost afraid to hope.


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!**

**Rating PG to PG- 13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

Part 92 The Other side of you PG

Tigh walked his old friend to the medical tents that they had set up. A young med tech came out and offered Gregori a wheel chair. "Please sire has a seat. I can see your leg is wounded."

Gregori scoffed at this but sat down at Tigh's urging. He was wheeled in and an other tech came to gather information from him.

Tigh smiled as the gruff old man began to answer questions. It was clear he had not expected to be treated with such respect and care. Tigh motioned for one of the techs to come over. "See to it he has new clothing and food when he is done here. I am certain he would also appreciate a chance for a turbo shower."

"Commander those are not set up yet. Boomer said it will be at least 20 more centons for the first ones to be up and running but we can make certain your friend is one of the first up. "

"Why is it taking so long?" Tigh asked.

"Well sir Boomer said something about rigging instant hot water. He did not want anyone to get a cold shower because we ran out of hot water. He had to recalibrate some of the heating devices."

"Well that is good then. I would never have considered that. Good then. See that the people get hot meals, medical care, and a chance to clean up. I am going to check on the portable washers. I can see lines being strung to dry the cloths. "Tigh grinned at this. "I suppose it will be the best way to make the cloths smell really sweet."

The tech nodded thinking it was primitive but it was the best they could do for the moment. _The generators were needed for washing and hot showers. Air-drying the laundry was a simple way to save power. He would be glad when more generators were up again._

Tigh clapped him on the back and headed to check on the delivery of supplies. He watched with pride as his people set up the stations to begin helping those they had left behind. He watched as several builders were surveying his home and the buildings around it. He grinned as they wrote notes on the outer buildings. These would be converted for housing.

"Captain sees that the supplies are brought here as soon as possible. I think that Boomer could use more of those showers and we definitely need generators." Tigh said to Captain Gordon.

"Aye sir. We got ten more on the way. Unfortunately, the other colonies need some too. Therefore, we only get a few. However, with the boilers Boomer has set up we should be able to run the showers all day long. With those, ten coming down we will have 50 showers. I had an other idea sir. We found an old pool. We could clean it out and make it a communal bath."

Tigh considered this and then nodded. "Go ahead but see about finding some tarps to set up a privacy screen. We could perhaps have men bathe at one center and women in an other. The pool was once used for that purpose. When you have a chance speak to Gregori, he will have information about it. Perhaps there is a way to build more quickly."

"Will do sir. I know it may not be many peoples first choice but I want to get clean any way I could. "

Tigh nodded fully understanding. _Gordon had been rescued from his viper after the battle at cimatar. "_Well we will be needing to use them too. I think it best we participate in the local life as much as we can."

Gordon nodded agreeing 100 percent. "Aye sir. I pass it along."

Tigh nodded and went to check on the shuttle he saw coming in to land. _With luck, it would have the new kitchens._

Giles landed the shuttle. He and Jolly climbed out followed by Brie. She waved at the commander.

Tigh grinned at their antics. He still missed blue squadron. For all that he loved his new ship and crew those crazy warriors would always have a special place in his heart. They were family.

"Commander we have the Kitchen." Jolly said. "I the kitchen personal are on the next shuttle down. Seems chief Teller wanted to stop by the agro ship first to do some shopping. He is planning a feast sir."

Tigh laughed at this. "Well I think maybe they will appreciate it." He looked out at the people who were slowly coming in. It was clear that they were still afraid but having seen Gregori greeted so warmly was clearly a point in their favor.

"I agree sir." Jolly shifted uneasily. He felt suddenly self-conscious of his bulk Brie grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Come on Jolly lets go help set up." She pulled him away allowing Giles to fill the commander in.

Jolly allowed himself to be dragged away. He was eager to help. He watched with amusement as Brie began to get things organized.

"Well I told you Jolly I once ran a restaurant."

He laughed amused at her glare. "I know honey I just love seeing this side of you."

"What side is that?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"The commanding one." Jolly said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Brie blushed but let him kiss her. "Oh my Jolly."

He laughed at his beloved and said. "We had better get back to work."

She grinned and began to give more orders much to his amusement.


	93. Chapter 93

-1Lost Tribes

Disclaimers : See Part One

Part 93

37 cycles latter (A cycle being a day.)

Sire Uri cursed loudly and fluently when he saw the space docks. His home had been in a shambles but that bothered him far less then seeing these docks as a burnt out mess. He had spent many a years in the shipyards. His offices were a burnt out wreck.

"Well it looks like we are starting from scratch." he sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Reece we need to use the portable ship yard for now and see if we can get workers to help straighten out this mess. The Cylons made a mess of this place."

Reece sighed and said. "Yes father. On the positive side there seems to be lots of raw materials."

Sire Uri glared at his son but knew he was correct in that. "Well let's take a walk through. We may have been lucky. The smelting plant seems to be relatively untouched. If that is the case then maybe we could borrow some of Noah's people to help begin melting some raw materials for housing and ships. I think we should be able to make weapons for the civilian ships from the wrecks and the cylon materials left behind."

"I hope so. I hear Caprica's ship yard is just as bad sire."

"Well we have to make it work. We must have defenses. Come on Reese let us see what we can salvage here. I promised Adama I check Caprica's yards after I checked ours."

Reece nodded. The Arian colony are sending over some builders and some equipment. If we can find fuel we can start repairing the work areas. Father look."

Reece pointed to the small dust cloud that was rising. To their surprise several dozen men and women were walking in carrying tools.

"Maybe we have help."

Sire Uri looked out and smiled. The thin ragged people were workers. He knew some of them by sight. "Call the fleet tell the Commander we need supplies now. We might just have some ship builders who can help us once we check them out."

Reese nodded and rant to carry out that order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aries watched as Athena set flowers at her mother's grave. She was teary eyed and he pulled her into his arms. "I miss her so much Aries. I like Eve I really do but I miss my mother."

Aries held her and let his wife cry. "I know how you feel. Not a day goes by when I do not miss my parents."

"Is it selfish to want the whole miracle? I have so many questions. I feel so lost Aries."

"No Athena it is only human. I will be here for you Athena. We find your answers together. I never met your mother but, I know she was a fine woman. Adama is a great man and he would never have stayed if he did not love her deeply and believe she loved him. While I know you have questions about your birth, I would not let them interfere with the family you have now. Adama Love you as his daughter and nothing will change that. "

Athena nodded but still _wept for her loss and her confusion on her place in her fathers life now that he had Starbuck Adamris._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Starbuck held Cassiopeia's hand and walked along the Thorne Forest to the place that he once called home. He was shocked to find Charmilian kneeling down beside an overgrown grave.

He stood back and listened not believing what he was hearing.

"Well I found him. I found our son. Starla you would not believe what a fine man he is. He is nothing like me. And he has found this lovely girl. She a med tech. You know the Orphanage they named him Starbuck. Now how is that for Ironic. I mean he has a combination of our names. I have to admit I like it a lot. It suits him a lot better then Buckley. I Know, Know you never liked the name. But it was tradition. Buckley III was a good name. I guess the tag got messed up or maybe I filled it our backward and put our names where his should have been. You know baby I don't redeemer much about that day. It all came back only after Cassiopeia. Told me I was Starbuck's father."

He turned in shock to his wife. However before he could lose his temper.

"I know, I know I should never have made her promise. But Starla I blew it after I lost you both. I made some really bad….. , At first the injury kept me from remembering much and then ,well I went to drinking and gambling and I guess I had a death wish. When I thought I lost you both I lost my sanity. When I was told you both were dead well I died to and the con man Charmilan was born. I just wanted to get even with TPTB for not keeping you all safe. I am just a foolish old man now. I am just glad Starbuck did not toss his life away to be with me. I will never forgive myself for not being here when you needed me."

Cassiopeia drew Starbuck away and back and he pulled her into his arms and said. "I … what do I do?"

"Go to him. He needs you Starbuck."

"Alright, but we will need to talk this out latter."

Cassiopeia said. "I know Buckley III."

Starbuck glared at her for that. "I am Starbuck the one and only not some high fluted political fool."


	94. Chapter 94

-1 **Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**By : FireStar**

**Part 94 Afraid to Hope PG**

Several of the Azguard Fleet and Spartan Fleet jumped to away to relieve the FireStars currently guarding Attila. Protous and Paredeen. _Noah Watched them jump along with Commander Croft's ship. He had been rather surprised that the Commander had asked to relive those left behind. However Adama, Cain and he had no doubt that it was a good choice. Croft was a skilled tactician. His reasons were sound as well. He had no bad history on any of that world and in the Colonies, his reputation had been bad. He had not believed that any of the survivors would trust him. In the End Adama has decided to go along. After all Croft above all would know about rehabilitating Prisoners and giving them a second chance. Oddly enough, many of the Prison world's original population wanted to go home. Sending Croft back insured that those innocents got a fair shake from the guards and those old habits did not redevelop. Yes Noah thought there was something to be said about a Fresh start and then going home_

"Tyson when the others come into the system be certain to let the commanders know I nee to see them at once. Also let Cain and Adama know so we can work them into the defenses. I am hoping that we can borrow Atraties for a while. We still need to get all 12 of the colonies the planetary defenses back on line and he may have some ideas to short cut the process."

"Aye sir we will let him know. You know Roma is not going to like it."

"We need him Tyson. Besides he will likely like a break from diaper duty." Noah said with a grin. He bounced his youngest son on his knee. Unlike him Ataraties had to stay home to baby sit. It was too dangerous in Engineering for his twins.

Tyson chuckled at this. "I am sure he is having a ball."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Atraties sighed as he changed his son's shirt. He could not believe that the boy had dumped a full bowl of baby cereal onto his head. He just got done giving the children a bath. "Well I know better now. No bath until you has eaten. I swear you are just as stubborn as your mother."

"I heard that Atraties she said as she came into the room carrying an armful of clean laundry. Today they were just being parents as there was little to do on the trip to the colonies. Both their seconds had kicked them out of their respective stations for Family Time. Both of their leaders had needed a break and their seconds always made sure they got it despite themselves. Besides a little peace and quiet was a good thing now and again. "I would say the children both are a chip off the old block and the blockhead is you."

He laughed at this and smiled. "Yes they are beautiful children But, Let us face it Roma they look like you and that a good thing. I am as ugly as the back side of an Equine."

Roma sighed at this. "Seriously you can not take them back to the engine room. Look at how dirty they got." She did not mention safety because she knew that the children never left their fathers arms when in there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama, Cain and Dane poured over the data that Tigh and the others were sending them. While the situation was bad it could have been a lot worse. Adama had fully expected to fight colony by colony to kick the Cylons off. However the devastation they left was not to be taken lightly either.

"Commander it looks like we will have the early warning system up in a few cycles for Caprica, Leo, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemon and Aries will all be up by nightfall. Pieces are up and running and the rest it is too soon to tell on." Dane reported. "Micha has the defenses almost up Pieces p as well. " He did not deem it wise to comment on this. "Caprica seems to be almost on line as well. Boomer has teams replacing damaged parts now. Unfortunately all the defensive platforms are damaged. Again this is a mixed blessing. Many are at least still in place but we have to check each to see if they can be brought on line. King Darius has offered to have his people go over them if we would like. I think that a good idea as Sire Uri is busy trying to get the ship yards up."

Adama agreed with this. "Do it and see if they can get a count many will need to be replaced and I would like to add more out there as well. What about Crop production?"

"We have the scans of the farmland we can use. Now all we need is seedlings. Commander Maya thinks we can begin in a few cycles to till and plant. However she is afraid that all monitoring systems are gone. On the positive side we can always do this the old fashioned way."

Adama grinned at Dane's humor. "I believe Commander Roma is bringing seedlings back from Attila." Adama explained. "That world will be a lifesaver I think."

"Yes, I am certain of it." Cain said. "I still can not believe they held off the Cylons for so long. I Hope I can meet their King and his children one day."

Adama nodded agreeing fully.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG -13 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Part 95 Desperately hoping G**

**Starbuck approached the grave with care. He was still conflicted. He looked back at Cassiopeia who motioned for him to go forward. A twig snapped and Chameleon spun around. His face paled at the sight of his son.**

"**Starbuck, what are you doing here?"**

"**I heard from Siress Belemay that you slipped off the Senior ship. Then I got word that some elderly civilian had flown down here. The description matched. Fortunately for you Damaria is a friend and alerted me rather then Colonial Security. Cassie and I were doing a supply run so we scanned the surface and found you. What is going on?"**

**The old conman seemed to deflate. _He looked at the man who was his son. A man anyone would be proud to claim but once more, he felt highly unworth_y. "I just wanted to visit my wife's grave. I would have returned the shuttle." _He looked away desperately hoping Starbuck had just arrived and not heard his graveside confession._**

"**Why did you ask Cassie to lie to me? Am I such a bad person that you did not want to claim me as your son?"**

**He was stunned and shocked that Starbuck thought that. For a moment, Chameleon saw this young son. He closed the distance between them in less then four steps and grabbed Starbuck. His arms pulled the young warrior close. _So much for hoping, he could keep his secrets and jaded past to himself. "_No, Never that Starbuck. You are my son. A son I do not deserve. You have become a fine man and a warrior of legend. I am just a broken down con artist. I am not worthy of having a son so fine. I was afraid...I was afraid my past could hurt you. You have a reputation of being the best colonial warrior of your generation. I am proud of the man you became but you became that man without me. I did little to forge you character. That you did on your own. Your friends and the command staff of the Galactica are the Family I never was to you. How could I ask you to give it all up and follow me? To do what? Run a con or two. Starbuck that is not who you are. You care about people and I would have destroyed you. I loved you so much as a boy and even more now."**

**  
Starbuck began to weep at this and he was held in surprisingly strong arms.**

"**I looked for you for yearns but you were gone. In the end I swear I thought you had been killed as well."**

"**So what now?" Starbuck asked. "What if I still want and need my father?"**

"**Then I guess we can try to rebuild. Please do not blame your wife. She wanted only what was best for you. I made her promise."**

"**I guess I can understand. It must have been a shock."**

"**You have no idea son. Though I admit it had to be the best con of my life." He smiled and Starbuck smiled at his father. "It was also the best payoff."**

**Cassie smiled as tears fell down her face. It seemed all was forgiven when Starbuck held out his hand and drew her into the family circle. "I love you both. No more secrets alright."**

"**Never again Starbuck. I swear it." Cassiopeia promised.**

**Starbuck kissed her head. **_I suppose there are worse things then someone loving me enough to protect me._


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 96 What are the ODDS PG**

**Aries held Athena's hand as the tech ran the scan. It was still amazing to him that he was soon going to be a father. With all that had happened recently he had almost forgotten this important fact. They had been so busy lately that the baby had been placed on hold. Not that it had not been loved or cared for. Athena took good care of herself. With the exception of the scare with Iblis nothing had gone wrong. Aries still shook with anger over the dark ones attack. However the seal holders had driven him away and Adama's new power would help keep them all safe. He was just glad he now had time to work on the nursery. That had been a challenge. He had wanted it perfect for Athena. He had wanted to paint it and decorate it but because of everything that had gone on he had no idea if he was getting a son or daughter. He grinned at his beloved.**

"**Aries do not smile so you are going to jinx it."**

**He laughed. "Come on Athena what are the odds?"**

**She slugged him.**

"**Starbuck is betting 3 to 1 we have twins. 6 to 1 we have triplets and 20 to 1 on Quads."**

**Aries paled. "If we do he is babysitting."**

**Athena laughed at this. _She could not believe that in less then a quarter yearn they were having a child. _She giggled at the cold gel the tech used for the scan.**

"**Commander I am sorry we can not tell. The baby is laying wrong. Wait a minute uh oh."**

"**Uh oh? What is it." Athena asked suddenly worried.**

"**It looks like I just lost 50 marks Frak. Ah there are two heart beats. Congratulations colonel and commander."**

**Aries grinned like a fool and Athena slapped him hard. "Frak. Ok I guess we need two of everything. Remind me to shoot Starbuck he jinxed us."**

**Aries laughed at this. And said. "Well I am a twin."**

"**Ha ha. Oh well I guess I should have expected this. I was just hoping for one. I mean I never been a parent before and two might be more then I can handle."**

**Aries kissed her and said. "Athena we will do this together. And if it makes you feel better I just one 500 marks from your old love."**

**Athena roared with laughter and laid back.**


	97. Chapter 97

**2008/7/17**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

** You have been warned!!**

**Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies. **

**Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.**

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

** By : FireStar**

**Part 97 Reunions G**

**The Aquarians of the fleet landed on their home world and were greeted by long lost family. Many of those that had been in the fleet had been residents of the merchants guild and had already been in space at the time of the holocaust. Their ships had joined the fleet without first coming home. Most had simply assumed their world had been crushed when the attacks began. Aquarius was one of the outer colonies and contact had been lost almost at once. They landed their ships and rushed into the arms of family. This peace-loving colony was ironically one of the least damaged. Then again, the cylons did not realize that the majority of her civilization was underwater. The few land plots had small cities and agricultural lands. These areas had been devastated by attack but the under water cities had been left untouched. The people who ran into the cylons on the land had never reveled the truth. Their courage had allowed the others to escape and they would be honored as true heroes. With the ships landing, the rebuilding began. Many on the ships were eager to begin again and they were more then happy to help clear the rubble away. Much of it was being recycled and the building materials would be used to raise a new city on the main island. The ships that they had traveled in were being retrofitted into military craft. The cargo ships would now house a viper flight and a Stingray squadron. These ships would patrol above the planet protecting this world from attack. Now that the fleet had returned, Aquarius had reactivated its defense screen. The Cylons would be hard pressed to sneak up on them. New satellites were deployed to extend the range and cover Taurus and Virgon. The moons of Atlantis and Lemeryria were included. These moons had low human populations because as a whole the Aquarians were children of the sea. Yet their moons were covered in forest. The people that lived on these moons tended to be woodsmen and farmers. The moons had little strategic value and the human population had been under 25000 so the cylons never even touched them. It was an amazing thing to Adama that these people had thrived. They had simply hidden deep in the wilds and shut down any electronic equipment. The density of the forests meant that unless the cylons were close the could not scan for human life. The Lemeryians had taken to the vast underground caves and had begun building a city there. They came out only in small groups to harvest the wood and other materials they needed. Being careful to take only a small amount of timber from each area. This method while time consuming would not show that anyone lived on the moon.**

**Adama read the report and smiled. It seemed at least one of their colonies had a place to begin again. He decided to ask Adrianna to speak to the Lemeyians as many of them had actually been from Delphi. It might be a good place to send some of their civilians. If the cylons did not know they were there then it be a safe place. Atlantis was a completely different story. Adama could not believe that this colony had escaped notice. Like Aquarius, the colony was covered by a large amount of water. Her main city however shown brightly and appeared to show no damage. As his shuttle flew down to meet, the leaders of the moon he was shocked to note that the computers registered a strong shielding. While the city was visible to the naked eye, his scanners showed an only open ocean.**

_**How are they doing this? I think we must find out. It could be the key to winning the war. Adama thought. I cannot believe that a city this big is not registering on the scanners.**_

**Just then the controllers call came in. "Galactica shuttle we have you on our scanners. Please land on the port-landing pad. The pad will be clear in 10 centons."**

"**Core control Atlantis this is Galactica shuttle we will be arriving in 15 centons."**

"**Galactica shuttle be aware there are port side winds 55 Kph along with a strong down draft."**

**Galactica shuttle to core command thank you for the update."**

**Adama then rolled the shuttle toward the port landing and put his musing aside he would need to concentrate to land the shuttle in such strong winds.**

**Apollo came up to the front of the shuttle and took a seat next to his father. "Do you want me to take over father?"**

**Adama looked at his eldest son and smiled. "No Apollo, I have it. "**

"**Father the city is not coming up on the scanners?"**

"**I noticed. Most interesting. I think perhaps my sister's people have found a way to shield their cities. I think perhaps we should see if we can gain this technology."**

"**I almost wish Boomer came along instead of me Father. He is much more skilled at this type of thing."**

"**Oh I don't know son. I think maybe we can set up the preliminaries. He is more a hands on person. Gaining the technology will require diplomacy."**

**Apollo smiled at this and said, "The you should have brought Athena." **

"**Son you have to learn sometime."**

**Apollo sighed and said. "I know. But I would rather be a warrior."**

**Adama laughed at this and said. "So would I son. So would I. At least these people are not the council."**

**Apollo laughed at this.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tylia walked with her father to their small hut in their underground cavern.**

"**I can not believe how much you have all done here. It is an amazing feat."**

**Tylia smiled at this. "We had to survive and frankly we were far luckier then most. We had a place to hide and live. So many were lost. Daniel and the other tried to save as many as they could. However, there were so many cylons. In the end, they had to fall back and hide here. We had no choice as the cylons set up a garrison at the old Mill."**

**Tigh said nothing. "They saved you and I will be forever grateful for that."**

"**They did. Father there was no chance for mother and the others. They were all in the house. I was out with the Equines. I told Mother I wanted to feed them and settle them for the night. We thought it best to put them in. We figured there would be a lot of celebrating and we knew it could frighten them. Mother and Talli were working on dinner and Tal and Tan were bringing the tables down. It was so sudden. One moment I was working in the stables and the next the house exploded." tears began to fall. "I tried to run out but the stable was aflame in an instant. The next thing I know I was down and I was certain I was going to die. Just when my legs began to burn intensely someone heaved the beam off me. It was Barron and Daniel. They dragged me out and released all the equines. They all got out. It was then that I saw the house. I tried to move to it but Barron held me back. It was engulfed. I think despite my injuries I would have tired to run in the house. He held me fast. Oh how I hated him for that. Nevertheless, the truth is I would have died without it. Mother and the others were already gone. "She wept and Tigh held her close. "I wanted to die father. I was so ashamed to have survived."**

"**Oh baby girl you have no idea how glad I am you did. Your mother and the others would have wanted that too."**

**His daughter wept and Tigh held her. His own tears falling freely for the first time in yearn. That night he had been forced to push his grief aside. They all had. Now he could cry and grieve for those he loved and lost.**

"**Father we build a small grave here by the family tree. The boys they buried them all together. It was safest to thing to do. We did not put a marker but the graves are here." She pulled out of his arms and walked over to a large tree. **

**Tigh despite his grief smiled. This tree was special to him. _He was glad it survived. He and his beloved had planet it that first year of their sealing. It now stood tall and proud a fitting monument. Far better then the rough marker he laid that did not even contain their bodies._**

**Changing the subject seemed like a good idea so Tigh did. "So if you hated Barron how come you and he are now parents?"**

"**We were friend's father. We went to school together. It was so strange. I knew Barron from my classes and he was a friend sort of." _What she did not say is she had a crush on him even then. _**

"**A friend? I see." Tigh said with a smile.**

**Tylia blushed. "Ok I admit I had a crush on him. Dad he was a fantastic triad player and he was smart."**

**Tigh chuckled at this. "Not to mention he is a handsome young man. Did your mother know?"**

**Tylia giggled at this. "Yes, that why Barron and Daniel were able to save me they were on their way over for dinner with us. Samara was going to come over latter as she was eating with the doctor."**

**Tigh expression hardened at this.**

"**Father he was a good man in his own way. He loved them all like his own children and in the end he died to keep us all safe. He saved my life."**

**Tigh said nothing to this.**

"**He was loyal to Lord Adama and Cain even if they never wanted their positions he knew that they would be needed one day." **

"**It still is not right what he did to them or their children."**

"**No, but he was a good man for all that." Tylia said.**

**Tigh was not about to lose his daughter over a dead man. In a way, he owed the doctor so he would let it go. "I just wish I had been here to give you away."**

**Tylia smiled at this. "Well that ok. I am just glad you are alive."**

**Tigh smiled at this and had to agree _it was good to be alive._**


	98. Chapter 98

**Monday, August 18, 2008**

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately, it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating G to PG13 for adult situations and violence.

You have been warned!!

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with an other branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not beta read at your own risk.

Lost Tribes Of Kobol 

By : Fire Star

Part 98 Bonding PG

Noah was uneasy. It had been to quiet and to easy. To many things were going smoothly. He paced and Tyson came up to him.

"What is bothering you Noah?"

"I don't know. It is as if we are tempting Lord Murphy."

What ever Tyson had expected him to say it was not that and he began to laugh. "Noah you have to be kidding me. We are doing great here. The Cylons appear to be defeated and we are not running into any problems with the colonization. Our Guilds are peaceful and the people are being understanding about the restrictions we have placed. The warriors are having an interesting time in Commander Cain's new advanced Academy and our newest cadets are about to graduate. The Colonial Warriors who are on exchange are about to graduate from Zeus's academy and they too have an additional 50 warriors graduating and for the first time in yearns have ground troops. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Tyson I swear you just jinxed us!" Noah said exasperated. 'They Cylons appear to be defeated. That is what worries me the most. Appearances can be deceiving and complacency can kill you. Look at Able if you doubt me."

Tyson sighed. _He was an optimist he had to be to live so long in this fleet and military. However, he was not going to argue with his friend. It was after all the Fleet Commander's job to hope for the best but plan for a total cluster bomb. However, as he considered it he too began to grow uneasy. What if they Cylons had used the retreat to lull them into be complacent. He groaned and knew he was not going to sleep tonight as his mind would race over possible frak ups. Fraken tin heads. He hoped that they could soon take the war to them._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Micha could not believe he had a full grown son. He grinned as he watched Barron with Benji. His youngest son clearly was enamored with his new big brother and Benji was clearly a favorite with Baron. Not that he did not spoil his three little sisters Faith Hope and Charity but they were little sisters. He did but it was clear he was having a blast helping Benji train Boots.

"Throw the ball only a little ways Benji. Boots has to be able to see it. He is still just a baby too. He has to learn just like you do."

"OK Baron. Hey, catch me." Benji said jumping from the top of the hill into his brothers arms.

Baron caught him and swung him around. "You are going to fly bro."

Benji giggled and held on. He loved it when Baron swung him. As he was swung around Boots barked at the display.

Micha and Mira watched as they fed the girls. I _am a lucky man Micha thought._

"Baron is so good with Benji." Mira said with a smile. "He is so protective and loving. I pity the girls now."

Micha chuckled at this. "Well no boy will dare take advantage now. Baron is a great Warrior and by the time they grow up some he will be a top warrior in the fleets. Maybe even a Commander. He has restored my family honor and I am proud of him. My Family will no longer be seen as villains because of my sins. His heroics will wash that stain away. Even if no one ever learns the truth I feel better knowing he is my heir."

"I admit being glad of it. Benji will be free to pick his own path as will the girls and Baron will be almost as good a leader as you are." Mira said kissing Micha to take his feelings of regret away. Micha is a natural leader and he is an honorable man. We got second chances let us not brood over the past. I say we honor the Commandant and his sacrifice by living each day to the fullest with honor and service to our peoples."

"We will do that and more." Micha said as he kissed his wife back and let his sons bond.


	99. Chapter 99

-1Lost Tribes

Disclaimers: See Part One

By: Fire Star

Wednesday, August 27, 2008

Part 99 Step One PG (For Language)

Adriana walked into the woods following her Captain. She grinned at this. Her people were alive and well on this wooded moon. Here they were thriving and even more shocking greeted her with true pleasure. Not a single individual blamed her for not being there.

Captain Gavin had simply said. "You were off fighting your majesty. You kept them from having time to find us. We have nothing to be angry about. You and your brother warned the old council and like the fools that they were ignored your concerns. Adar may be burn in hell was a fool. We were fine here. The funds you sent the supplies and us well they let us survive and I am betting we are likely the best off all of the colonies. Those thrice damned tin machines never knew we are here. We followed the plan you devised and went underground. It was not too much of a problem. We never were folks into all that fancy electronic eldercare. I am just glad as your Captain of the Guard I never had to fight the cylons head on."

"You have done wonderful Gavin. So well, I want to send more of our people here. If the colony will allow it that is."

Gavin looked at his queen in shock. "This world is yours. Your majesty we your loyal subjects always. If we can help our fellow citizens or even the colonials, we will be happy to do so. Just command us and it will be as you wish." He bowed low onto one knee.

Adrianna looked out across the gathering and all the colonists fell to one knee.

"Your majesty it was your plan that saved our lives and we will not for get this." Gavin. "Send your other subjects and colonists they will be welcome. We do not have much but all we have we shall share as you command."

Adrianna was shocked at this. She looked over at Zan who took her hand in support.

"Then I will tell Lord Adama we can help with supplies and a safe place." Adrianna said. "He is at Atlantis now checking our other friends. With luck, we will soon take the battle to the Cylons. Rise up my faithful friends and join me in swearing we will never surrender and never give in."

There was a cheer as the people heard this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain frowned as he watched several Black shirts pushing the civilians back. He stepped close to the tents door to watch the scene unfold. _He noted that one such individual was clearly not going to tolerate it. Moreover, he was not a civilian. Cain knew the black shirt was going to be eating dirt soon. Cainan was not a patient man._ _Cain grinned the boy was a chip off the old block._

"Stay back this area is restricted."

"I need to see the Commanders." Cainan said.

"Look kid this area is reserved for warriors."

Cainan grabbed the black shirt and lifted him with one hand. "I am a warrior you piece of shit!" He tossed him back. "Some of us did not have time to go to the tailor. Now where is my Father?"

The black shirt stumbled back and glared. "I have no idea who the hell you are but you are not running over us. I am a security officer of the Council."

Cainan glared. "Yeh, well mate the council has no authority on these lands."

The black shirt jumped up and went to grab his weapon.

"Looking for this?" Cainan said. "Now back off. Where is Commander Cain?"

Can step out of the shadows and strode over. _It would not do for his son to shoot the fool._

"Enough Corporal why did you try to pull a weapon on my son?" Cain demanded. "And you should not lose your temper. Losing your temper in battle can get you killed."

The youth blushed deeply. "I am sorry Sire."

Cain glared at his son.

The black shirt paled. "Your son? Ah I was er…"

"Just get out of here. Go see about helping with the food Corporal." Cain ordered.

The black shirt took off with a run. He did not want to be on the commander's bad side.

Cainan followed his father to the tend that was serving as his base of operations. "So what was so urgent that you came here dressed like that?"

Cainan blushed at this. "I ah… well I just got news sire. We just have a communication from Major Dalton on the southern continent. It seems that he has found an old destroyer and wants to know if we can send help to repair it. Sire we thought his unit had been exterminated. I guess they just hid in the ice fields. We should see if we could float that ship. It is the first real war ship we found that is colonial in make there. Sire he also said they found 100 old scorpions."

Cain spun to face his son with a large smile on his face. "Well then I can see why you did not grab your uniform. Where is it by the way?"

"Ah… well it is in the wash sire. I had these and well they really are more comfortable sire. I rode hard all the way here and frankly the leather best for ridding."

Cain grinned at this. "Alright son. Let us see if Sire Uri or Commander Noah has some ship builders and techs to help us out."

Cainan smiled at this and followed his father to send the message back to the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer slipped away. _He was not going to serve the dark one anymore. He looked over at the four cylons with him. Well it was a start. Now all he had to do was go back home. Surely, the others of his race would see Iblis was leading them to their doom. This war was not logical and it was unjust. The humans only wanted to live in peace. They would find a way to stop the dark lord if they could or he would leave the system. Someone had to save the Cylon race. He would do so._


	100. Chapter 100

**Lost Tribe**

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Thursday, August 28, 2008**

**Part 100 Begin Anew G**

Several of the Azguard Fleet and Spartan Fleet jumped to away to relieve the FireStars currently guarding Attila. Protous and Paredeen. _Noah Watched them jump along with Commander Croft's ship. He had been rather surprised that the Commander had asked to relive those left behind. However Adama, Cain and he had no doubt that it was a good choice. Croft was a skilled tactician. His reasons were sound as well. He had no bad history on any of that world and in the Colonies, his reputation had been bad. He had not believed that any of the survivors would trust him. In the End Adama has decided to go along. After all Croft above all would know about rehabilitating Prisoners and giving them a second chance. Oddly enough, many of the Prison world's original population wanted to go home. Sending Croft back insured that those innocents got a fair shake from the guards and those old habits did not redevelop. Yes Noah thought there was something to be said about a Fresh start and then going home_

"Tyson when the others come into the system be certain to let the commanders know I nee to see them at once. Also let Cain and Adama know so we can work them into the defenses. I am hoping that we can borrow Atraties for a while. We still need to get all 12 of the colonies the planetary defenses back on line and he may have some ideas to short cut the process."

"Aye sir we will let him know. You know Roma is not going to like it."

"We need him Tyson. Besides he will likely like a break from diaper duty." Noah said with a grin. He bounced his youngest son on his knee. Unlike him Ataraties had to stay home to baby sit. It was too dangerous in Engineering for his twins.

Tyson chuckled at this. "I am sure he is having a ball."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Atraties sighed as he changed his son's shirt. He could not believe that the boy had dumped a full bowl of baby cereal onto his head. He just got done giving the children a bath. "Well I know better now. No bath until you has eaten. I swear you are just as stubborn as your mother."

"I heard that Atraties she said as she came into the room carrying an armful of clean laundry. Today they were just being parents as there was little to do on the trip to the colonies. Both their seconds had kicked them out of their respective stations for Family Time. Both of their leaders had needed a break and their seconds always made sure they got it despite themselves. Besides a little peace and quiet was a good thing now and again. "I would say the children both are a chip off the old block and the blockhead is you."

He laughed at this and smiled. "Yes they are beautiful children But, Let us face it Roma they look like you and that a good thing. I am as ugly as the back side of an Equine."

Roma sighed at this. "Seriously you can not take them back to the engine room. Look at how dirty they got." She did not mention safety because she knew that the children never left their fathers arms when in there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama, Cain and Dane poured over the data that Tigh and the others were sending them. While the situation was bad it could have been a lot worse. Adama had fully expected to fight colony by colony to kick the Cylons off. However the devastation they left was not to be taken lightly either.

"Commander it looks like we will have the early warning system up in a few cycles for Caprica, Leo, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemon and Aries will all be up by nightfall. Pieces are up and running and the rest it is too soon to tell on." Dane reported. "Micha has the defenses almost up Pieces p as well. " He did not deem it wise to comment on this. "Caprica seems to be almost on line as well. Boomer has teams replacing damaged parts now. Unfortunately all the defensive platforms are damaged. Again this is a mixed blessing. Many are at least still in place but we have to check each to see if they can be brought on line. King Darius has offered to have his people go over them if we would like. I think that a good idea as Sire Uri is busy trying to get the ship yards up."

Adama agreed with this. "Do it and see if they can get a count many will need to be replaced and I would like to add more out there as well. What about Crop production?"

"We have the scans of the farmland we can use. Now all we need is seedlings. Commander Maya thinks we can begin in a few cycles to till and plant. However she is afraid that all monitoring systems are gone. On the positive side we can always do this the old fashioned way."

Adama grinned at Dane's humor. "I believe Commander Roma is bringing seedlings back from Attila." Adama explained. "That world will be a lifesaver I think."

"Yes, I am certain of it." Cain said. "I still can not believe they held off the Cylons for so long. I Hope I can meet their King and his children one day."

Adama nodded agreeing fully.


	101. Chapter 101

**Lost Tribe**

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 101**

**Atraties kissed Roma on the cheek. "I will not be gone to long. I promise I will not get into ant trouble."**

**Roma sighed at this. "You just had to say that. Be careful and remember we all need you here."**

**He grinned and for a moment reminded her of that cocky young warrior she had fallen in love with so many yearns ago. She prayed he would be safe. "I am glad you are helping our friends but remember there may still be Cylons hanging about."**

**Atraties chuckled at that visual. "Oh I am sure that they will be hanging in tress just waiting to jump us all."**

**Roma rolled her eyes and kissed him again. **_**She was very glad they decided to say good bye in private. The twins were asleep and she was glad of it. Because they were definitively not going to like that Daddy was gone.**_

**"Come on I will walk you to your stingray. Remember you are not replaceable."**

**"I will not be alone Roma. I am taking some help." Atraties said.**

**"Yes, I know and that my husband is what worries me. The two of you together are trouble magnets."**

**Atraities laughed at this unwilling to concede his wife made a very valid point. "Val will be with us."**

**"Yes and she will have her hands full with you two. You and Rashid are always finding mischief." Roma sighed and hugged him and then said. "Let us go before the rumors start again."**

**"What rumors?"**

**Roma smiled. "That we wanted to give Noah a run for his money in the children sweepstakes."**

**Atraities stumbled and looked at his wife. "Are we having and other baby?"**

**"I honestly do not know. I think maybe we are. The test was not conclusive but I think so."**

**The couple had walked all the way to the landing bay and Atraties despite his promise to behave with decorum grabbed his wife and swung her around happily. "I am so happy." He said as he kissed her. The crews in the landing bay began to whoop and clap.**

**Roma broke from his grasp and said. "So much for keeping it a secret."**

**Her husband laughed and said "I cannot believe it. " He suddenly paled. "Ah baby... ah I love the twins but ah.."**

**"I know I do to. I am hoping for a single birth but if it is twins we will find a way to handle it."**

**"Good then, I have to go. The sooner I get those Colonial defenses up the sooner I can come home. I love you." He kissed her again uncaring if it shocked their crew.**

**The crew however all grinned even those who were handing marks to their fellows for losing a bet.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**The stealth raider moved into the system. It began to take scans. It was vital for the Imperious Leader and his advisor Iblis to know what the colonials were up to. The cylon crew remained silent using only the computer to communicate. Short blimps of commands as they slowly drifted through Colonial space. Brief thrusts and slight movements guided them. They were at minimal power so not to be detected. If they were all would be lost for they had no weapons to defend themselves with. Only large scanners and data recorders. The three centurions knew this was a one way mission but they would not fail their leader. IN 23 centaries they would send the information back to the home world and then see if they would live to seek more information or if their time was up. As long as they remained hidden and sent useful information they would live. When they became a liability they would self destruct.**


	102. Chapter 102

**2008-09-20**

**Lost Tribe**

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 102 To Quiet**

**Cain read the reports. He did not like it. **_**This is to quiet. The Cylons would n ever leave us alone so long. They should at least be doing recon. I know they are out there. I can feel them. **_**Cain went to the communications terminal. "Get me Tolan. I want him to do a sweep of the system."**

**"Yes sir." A young Corporal said. She quickly patched her commander to the cruiser that Tolan was on.**

**"Tolan here."**

**"Tolan I want you to do a sweep out by Gemon. I have a bad feeling about this. It is to quiet. There is no way that the Cylons would leave us alone and not try to sneak in a patrol."**

**"So I take it you want me to take a sweep of the system?"**

**"Yes. I am wondering if perhaps they did not learn something from us."**

**Tolan nodded. "Passive scans and a one way mission. Yes the Cylons might well try that. I will do the sweep Commander. I will contact you in 5 centars. It should take us that long to do a full sweep."**

**"Be careful Old friend I would not put it past them to have laid a minefield or two." Cain said.**

**Tolan chuckled. "Well if I scratch the pain you can explain it to my chief."**

**"So not happening Tolan. I would rather face a phalanx of raiders unarmed then Chief Georges." Cain said laughing. "Be safe and good hunting."**

**Tolan nodded. "Hold down the fort sir." Came the reply.**

**Cain smiled as Tolan signed off and then watched as the cruiser pulled away.**

**He left the bridge to check on Diana. He had a feeling she was up to something.**

**Diana grinned as she ran the test for the third time. **_**She could not believe it. Damn Cain. He was so going to pay for this. How dare he not warn her. Seriously the Gods surely must want the human race to survive if this was anything to go by. She could not believe that both Cain's sons were soon to be fathers. She looked at the two women who were nervously awaiting answers. I mean really did they not teach biology in the Colonial service? I mean really Cain should have had the talk with his children. Then again she knew Cain had had the talk but it had not done them any good. **_**She smiled**_**.**_

**"Well Ladies I can hardly wait to see Cain's face when you tell him he is going to be a grandfather again."**

**The girls both shouted for joy.**

**"Of course it will be amusing to see him changing nappies. I promise he will help babysit."**

**"Why would he do that?"**

**"Because my dear he needs the practice."**

**Both women froze then grinned "Oh this is so funny. I can hardly wait to tell Sheba. She is going to laugh her ass off."**

**"I hope she is happy about this. I mean her children will be older. Then again it is kind of funny with Cain putting his foot down. You know we really did try to wait. I swear the Lords must have decided our families will be leading the population races." Diana said.**

**The others simply roared with laughter as Cain came in.**

**"Hello ladies what is so funny?"**

**This caused them all to laugh all the harder and his lady blushed a deep red and tried to hide her own laughter.**

_**This cannot be good**_**. Cain thought. He backed out suddenly thinking he had best run and hide. He really did not want to know what had them all laughing like hyenas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Boomer banged his head and cursed fluently in his native Leon. "I swear that I almost wish the Cylons had damaged these things. Damned rodents. Captain get me more wire. I need to replace this whole section."**

**He sighed as he looked at the defensive grid. At least they had plenty of spare parts. But this was taking forever.**

**"Sir I have found some new panels the wires are attached. Maybe we can just switch them out."**

**"Good man let us try it. Hopefully I can do it without killing myself this time."**

**Captain Harrington grinned but did not say anything. **_**Boomer was a wizard with electronics but he was too big to be under the panels. So of course he was going to bang his head and hands. He really should let the smaller techs do it. But then he was a gentlemen and would not let the lady techs face the rats.**_

**TBC...**


	103. Chapter 103

**Lost Tribe**

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 103 Tempting Murphy PG**

**The chime rang. Adama got up and went to see who would be bothering him on his day off. He grinned at that thought. He was actually having time off now that Cain and the Azguard and Amazonians had joined them. He thanked the lords several times daily for their Spartan brothers and sisters. Of course the arrival of the Hazari and Delphians was also most welcome. He decided he would not have the offender cleaning turbo washes for a yearn. He was in just too good a mood. Adama opened the door and was stunned to see Commander Cain there. The man looked like he had been pole axed.**

**Cain stumbled in clearly in shock. "Adama I need a drink, no make it a double or triple."**

**"Cain you do realize it is only 6?"**

**"Your point. I need a drink. Adama I am going to be a grand-father again." Adama grinned and was about to ask if it was Sheba.**

**Cain forestalled him. "Not Sheba at least I hope not. That would be... Oh Lord. He walked over to the cabinet that he knew held ambrosia and pulled out a bottle. He poured a rather large drink. "That would be the end of me. I would never get out of nappy duty. I should never have teased the others. I was so tempting Murphy."**

**Adama was now truly concerned. "What has happened?"**

**Cain took a deep and long drink. "I am going to be a father again and two of my children are going to gift me with grandchildren. Oh and did I mention Twins run in Diana's family?"**

**Adama took the drink Cain offered him and took a deep swallow then grinned. "Well you did tempt Murphy."**

**"Very funny Adama." Cain said as his oldest friend began to laugh.**

**"So what did Shanna say?"**

**"That she hopes it is triplets."**

**Adama roared with laughter.**

**Ccccccccccccccccc**

**Tolan ship swung out past Gemon which was on its outer most orbit. He paced as he waited for his patrol to return. Like Cain he was not so certain that the cylons would not try to sneak back into the system. **_**I hate this waiting. I wish we were strong enough to take the fight to the Cylons.**_

**"Commander Beta patrol has found something we are getting the feed now." **

**Tolan listened to the audio only message. "Frak, Get me Cain and the others. The Cylons are back. Beta Patrol this is Commander Tolan you may release the hammer."**

**""Consider the hammer released sir." Came the reply from Lt. Yanis. "You heard the man Beta patrol lets tag and bad that tin head."**

**The three viper patrol hit their turbos and went to take out the surveillance ship. The Cylons on board however knew they had been found so they tried to escape. They wanted to force the vipers in close so they had a chance to destroy them. They had no weapons but they could self destruct and take the colonials with them.**

**Sgt Hiller moved in for the kill he was going to enjoy this. Even as he moved close he did not scan the sudden buildup of power. He prepared to fire. However he never got a shot off as the Cylon ship exploded. **

**The beta patrol was stunned they could not believe what had happened.**

**"Get me the commander." Yanis said. **_**This could be a problem. Why have they gone suicidal for a viper. It makes no sense.**_

**"On it sir." Came the reply from his back seat.**

**Tolan listened to the report and immediately called the fleet. **_**They were in big trouble if al Cylon ships were now going suicidal.**_

**Tolan paled as he heard the news. He **_**would warn the rest of the fleet this would be bad Very , very bad indeed.**_


	104. Chapter 104

**Monday, October 20, 2008**

**Lost Tribe**

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 104 Not yours to Command PG**

**The news that the colonials had returned to the colonies was not a good thing. Lucifer listened as the IL in charge of the base ship assigned to scouting the colonies reported to Iblis. Once more Lucifer wondered why the Cylon people had followed this creature. He was worse than the human Baltar in his emotional out bursts. He was shocked to see Iblis destroy his counterpart in a fit of rage.**

**"Damn it how did they get past our patrols?" **

**The question would remain unanswered as the IL who could have answered it laid in a pile of burning wires and chips. **

**Iblis glared at Lucifer and said. "Go upgrade his second. I need answers. Send another patrol and this one had better not fail me. "**

**"By your command." Lucifer said by route. He slipped out and wondered**_**. Is it too late to switch sides? Lord please save my people he whispered softly**_**. **_**There has to be more than just blindly following a mad man. Please help me. I want to find peace for my people and a chance to live and grow without destroying others.**_

**Far away on the ship of lights there was a joyful cry. Because Lucifer had just rejected his dark master. As he speed away from the new Cylon base raiders came after him. However before they could destroy his small craft a bright light appeared and swept the ship up and away to safety.**

**John appeared next to Iblis and said. "Now, now temper , temper Lucifer is not yours to command."**

**Iblis spun around and cursed long and loudly. "That is a Cylon IL and a machine they do not have free will!"**

**John smiled and said. "Lucifer has evolved. He is now sentient with all the rights that gives. He now has free will. He will rise or fall on his own deeds. His soul is new and pure and it has rejected you dark one. You should be pleased because had you destroyed him the forfeit would have been very high indeed."**

**Iblis glared at John. "You did not save him to do me any favors. I am sure you have a plan for that bucket of bolts. Well It will be amusing to see. The Colonials will destroy him on sight!"**

**John merely smiled and said. "We shall see. I do believe Lucifer will have friends there. They may just listen. In any case it hardly concerns you anymore. Be warned Lucifer belongs to the light do not harm him."**

**Iblis could do little but glare as John faded away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On board the Ship of Lights Lucifer awoke. He looked around but could not move. He tried to process why when a glowing being came to his side. He was shocked to see it was a centurion covered in golden armor. **

**"Release me Centurion. " He commanded.**

**"I cannot comply." Came the metallic reply. "Do not resist. In a few moments the others will arrive to speak to you. They are allies if you so choose."**

**Lucifer was confused but as he tried to process the situation several more bright lights appeared. He was shocked to see they too were Cylon. They were however from the organic race and then several humans appeared. Lucifer was suddenly afraid. He waited to see what their judgment would be.**

**John came forward and with a wave of his hand released the IL Cylon. "There is no danger to you here Lucifer."**

**The IL backed away uncertain. Yet he noted that the Golden one was not afraid and as he looked closer he noted that the armor was far superior to anything the Empire could have forged. This cylon was glowing with purity of the soul. "Who are you Centurion?"**

**"I an Cybris. I was called Cy by the human they call Starbuck. He was my friend and he saved my life. I died to save his. He was a good man and taught me humans are more than they appear to be."**

**Lucifer bowed accepting this. He to found Starbuck to be a unique human. "He was a most interesting human. Different then Baltar but intriguing. I have often hoped he survives still."**

**Cy nodded his agreement. "We have a mission for you. If you accept perhaps peace can yet begin between our people and the Humans."**

**Lucifer listened and thought. **_**These beings are crazy. But it is worth a try.**_

_**TBC...**_


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.**

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felbercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Wednesday, January 28, 2009**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 105 Remembering that being human is a joy NC-17**

Noah woke slowly. He smiled as he felt warm hand stoking his back. He could not believe that he was so lucky. He had been certain that Maya would be up long before he was today. She had listed long list of things she had to do. Not that he minded because the survival of their people depended on food and water as much as their skills as warriors. However he had resigned himself to waking up alone as Dara had baby duty.

"Wake up Noah. I need you." A soft voice whispered.

He rolled over and pulled his wife onto his body. "Why is that beloved." He teased. As always he was feeling ten feet tall. He could not believe this woman chose him. He was no one special.

Maya looked down on her husband and smiled. His humility always shocked her. He had no idea how great a catch he was. _She had loved him almost from the first. Of course back then she had convinced herself that they were a political match. That she needed him to keep her safe from Paulus. Now however she could admit it to herself. Even then she had been in love with Noah on some level. Yes she had been engaged to Rory and she had loved him in her own way but it was not the passion she felt for this man. Rory had been safe. Looking back she knew if they had sealed she would have been a faithful and loving wife and Rory would have been a kind and gentle husband. However he had been killed and she had needed a protector. To that end she had chosen the strongest man she knew. Noah. He was a different as night to day from her first love. She was safe with him. She had never been afraid when Noah was around. In fact he made her feel safe even before she had been his. His friendship had shielded both she and Rory who was a gentle soul. It was not that Rory was not a fine warrior he was. It was just that Noah was so much more. He wore his power like a shield and more importantly never even realized it. His passion shown from his eyes and he never held it back from her. Maya knew she loved this man with all her heart and soul. So today she would delay her duties. While she knew she needed to be involved in the plantings and the decisions on how to feed the people she needed this more. She needed to feel alive and connected to the human race. Nothing and no one ever made her feel more alive and human then this man who now held her. What did she need? She needed him and his passion for life. Because deep down she was afraid and worried for their survival. Yet in his arms the world felt right and safe. She knew her people needed to see her as strong and right her choices. So if she had to play that part she needed to recharge. What better way to do that then to love her mate._

"I need you inside me. Remind me we are alive and that humanity can survive."

Noah growled at this and rolled her under him. "I can do that love. But baby you will be late."

"We will just blame it on the babies." She said with a laugh. "Noah chuckled and began to make love to his wife. She was right they did need to remind themselves that it was good to be human.

"Well you could always tell your people you are working on the next generation of growers....Ouch that hurt." Noah said as she nipped his shoulder.

"What did I say about that. Not until they are at least 4."

Noah laughed and kissed her. "Please baby."

Maya groaned and was glad _Dara had given her a shot else she would give in to her mate. Really five in nappies should be enough right? _Maya kissed him and pulled him closer. She so needed this loving. It had been way to long. _Thank you Dara for today._

_Your welcome Maya came a soft voice chuckling. Five is enough. Remind me to get a shot myself._

_Ah.....latter I am kind of busy now. Maya sent. She cut off the link as she had her second orgasm in as many minutes. _

Dara laughed at this as she placed a clean nappy on her son_._

TBC...


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG-13 for adult situations and violence**

**]You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felbercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Part 106**** Names make a difference G**

**Apollo could not believe he had another sister. He was in shock. Cousins he could deal with after all they had been cut off from Adrianna for yearns. He grinned at the thought that his little cousin had his father's name. It was a good thing to his mind. Adama was a strong name and it would give the kid something to live up to. It also took the pressure off him. He smiled as he held his wife's hand. He was also happy that Sheba had a brother named Cainan. That also lifted the pressure somewhat. Maybe their child could have its own name. **

**Sheba sighed and said. "What about Orion. I like that name.**

**"I don't know. I was thinking of maybe Aaron."**  
**  
"Well I like Cara for a girl or maybe Beth. I would also not mind Illya."**

**Apollo swallowed hard at that. "I like Beth and Illya be fine too. But I **  
**thought we agreed-"**

**"Not to name our children for our parents? Well the fathers anyway. Oh I so agree and now that I have two brothers I would say we are off the hook there. Plus Adamaris is named for your father so we are good there too. I do like the name Adam however."**

**"Yes it is a good name but I meant being fair. I mean unless you have twin boys?"**

**"Apollo one will be enough to handle. Especially since daddy will not be able to baby sit as much as I had hoped." Sheba said "I mean he is going to be knee deep in nappies."**

**Apollo chuckled at that. "That is what Cain gets for being such an over achiever. Remember we can always ask Dane or Daniel to help us."**

**"Well maybe but I have to admit I am looking forward to being a mom. Not that I do not love Boxey but... "**

**"I know honey and I agree. We both missed the first steps his first word. He is my son in all ways that matter but I agree it will be nice to have all the steps this time. I just hope he does not feel to left out."**

**"I plan on having him help a lot. I love him like my own Apollo. I know he had a mother and that is ok. I just do not want him to ever think we love him less now." Sheba said.**

**"He will know."Apollo said kissing her lightly.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Iblis watched as the ships were finally loaded. **_**He smiled as the scout ship reported the latest intelligence. The humans may have destroyed the spy ships but not before he got the intelligence he needed. Yes they would attack and destroy the vermin known as**__**man. Just a few more sections and he would wipe them from existence.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**If Lucifer were human he would have taken a deep calming breath. However he was not so all he could do was shift and move his robes around. **_**I must be mad**_**. He thought. He ordered the ship forward. **_**He had to warn the humans and maybe just maybe he would survive to learn what it was to be free. Perhaps he could also redeem the race known as Cylon in the process. He just prayed Cy was right and that Starbuck would be able to convince the others. If not he could see himself still helping the human war effort. As recycled scrap metal. Oh well no one said having a free soul would be simple or easy. Then again nothing with humans ever was. He snorted and decided he was crazy as that Golden Centurion.**_

_**TBC...**_

__________________


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG-13 for adult situations and violence**

**]You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felbercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Part 107**

The Kobal's Shield moved on the outer circle of her patrol circuit. Noah stood looking out he large window and was noted the near perfect alignment of the outer worlds. _He did not mind really because frankly seeing the destruction on all those world made him ill. He could only imagine what his own worlds looked like now. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to his late father-in-law for sending him out on this mission. He loved his worlds and watching them die was more then he could have borne. Noah made a mental note to thank Micah as well because it was clear that he had down all he could to save their people. He knew that that act could never fully erase the man's earlier sins as Baltar but he hoped that the God's would at least consider that the man had been mad with grief when he had planned his betrayal. In the end he had repented and was seeing redemption by serving those he harmed. Noah was wise enough and honest enough to know that had something happened to Maya or even Dara he might well have done the same. However he was not so foolish as to tell that to his brother. Adama was a good man but he would never see this act as anything other than a betrayal. Noah however could understand. Adama may have forgiven Baltar/ Micah but he would always remember and he would always watch the man carefully. It was understandable but unnecessary. Noah knew deep in his soul that the former traitor would gladly die before he ever betrayed humanity again. _

_I must be insane. Lucifer thought for the thousand time as his small ship approached the outer colonies. If they do not blow me up on sight they will capture me and use me for scrap metal. I doubt I will even get to see Starbuck or Adama. _He snorted but ordered his two centurions to keep going even as they questioned why he was going deep into Colonial held space_._

"SIr this area is held by the Colonials once more."

"I am aware of that. This is a reconnaissance mission. I am to contact an ally I have among the humans."

"By your command." was the reply.

Lucifer soothed his conscious _because technically Baltar was still and ally and he thought perhaps Starbuck might listen. He had been the human's ally once and he hoped that Starbuck would return the favor now. Lucifer wanted to save his race and he needed the human's help to do that. The irony was not lost on him but to save his people's souls he had to try._

Zac waited patiently for Dr. Salik to come out. _Today he would schedule the surgery that would restore his hand to full use. It would still take a lot of hard work and pain but there was a chance and despite the risks he wanted to try. It was important to him that he do at least one more mission in a viper cockpit. He knew deep down he would stay a bridge officer but, he had to know he was choosing that not that the decision had been made because he could no longer fly. He had much to live for and he wanted to live a life with no what ifs. So he would endure the pain and he would heal. Deep down he knew he had to do this for both himself and his family. Zac knew Apollo still blamed himself for his being hit by the Cylons at Cimitar. He however knew it had simply been the luck of the draw. He had been too inexperienced to go on that patrol alone with his brother. However the past was the past. He wanted Apollo and even Starbuck to stop feeling guilty. If he was flying again they would both finally let it_ _go._

Aries watched as Athena carefully pulled weeds by her mother's grave. She and her family had been working to clean up the family plot since they had gotten back. He carried over a canteen of water and handed it to her. It was a warm day. Spring was finally on it's way. He smiled as he noted the tan that had begun to form. Athena was always lovely but with her sun touched skin she seemed like a goddess to him.

Athena looked up and smiled at her mate. "Thank you. I needed that. I hope this looks better? I always felt guilty...."

"Athena it looks nice. Your mother would have understood. I am sure she wanted you alive and well not here risking your life to tend her grave."

"I know it is just....Well I miss her."

Aries gathered her into his arms. "She is here with us. You know that. They all are. They look down and protect us."

Athena began to weep the first real grieving she had allowed herself. Aries held her and soothed her knowing it was a needed thing. Now she could heal and let go of the pain and perhaps enjoy the memories she had.

TBC....


	108. Chapter 108

**7.9.2009**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG-13 for adult situations and violence**

**]You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form. I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol**

**Part 108**

**Starbuck smiled as he climbed into his viper. He had been looking forward to this for three cycles. If anyone had ever told him he would miss long range patrols he would have told them they were nuts. However he was eager to fly once more. His cockpit lid came down and he called over to Rigel. "Galactica control this is Patrol one ready to launch."**

**"Transferring control to probe one." Came the calm and steady reply. Starbuck smiled. He knew Rigel had snuck onto the bridge for old times' sake. He grinned at the sound of happiness in her voice. She **_**had more than earned her promotion but sometimes it was fun to just take a break. It was one of the reasons he had taken this patrol just to relax. He flipped some switches and then hit the turbo button. He just hoped Apollo and Boomer were not late.**_

**Apollo launched from the ground and joined Boomer as they headed out to meet Starbuck.**

**"So you think he will be on time?" Boomer joked.**

**"Yes, I am certain he misses this as much as we do."**

**"Boomer chuckled and said. "You know we all used to get sick of this."**

**"Well then we had no choice now we do. I missed this. Odd when you think about it. Seriously for the first time in yearns I feel real hope."**

**"I know what you mean. We are home and it is bad but..."**

**"I know, It could have been worse. We will rebuild and with our new family and allies we will be stronger than ever." Apollo said.**

**"So how do you feel about that? A sister and new brother's?"**

**"Well it was a shock to us. I mean it was a miracle to get Zach back and then to come here and find Adamidis was amazing. I like her a lot. I think it has hit Athena hard though. I mean she has always been the only girl. She was shook up to learn about Kronos and everything. Zach and I have tried to convince her it does not matter. I know father loves her the same as always. Then there is her new baby sister Xenia as well. I told her I am happy about that too. I mean now I have two more lovely little sisters. Who could be mad about that. Of course I had to warn Jashua to treat her right. You should have seen her face. I do not think she expected Zach and I and father to consider her family too."**

**"Well it has to be hard. She was on her own a long time Apollo and Xenia is a commander in her own right." Boomer said as they swung around the moon.**

**"So what she is still my baby sister and I told Adamidis the same thing. Athena laughed and I think that helped her feel things are not so different. I mean what is with my sisters all finding mates and not telling me and Zach? I mean we should have given then the once over. "**

**Starbuck joined them and laughed " I am so telling them you said that."**

**"Ha ha." Apollo said.**

**"Come Apollo the girls all found wonderful men."**

**"Yeh, I know." He said."But it is my job to keep them in line."**

**Starbuck laughed at that. "Makes me glad Cassie never had a brother."**

**Apollo humped at that."Well Starbuck treat her right or Cain and I will play that part."**

**"I know, I have learned my lesson Apollo. I loved Athena but...well Aries is better for her and I love Cassie with all that I am."**

**"I know, Starbuck you and Boomer are still my brothers." **

**"I am glad Apollo." Was his best friends reply.**

**"So does that mean we get to look out for the girls too?" Boomer said with a smile.**

**"Sure it does. " Starbuck said laughing.**

**"Hey I have a contact."Boomer said suddenly getting serious."Cylon we need to check it out."**

**  
"Well then let's go." Starbuck said hitting his turbos.**

**"Frak Starbuck slow down." Boomer shouted hitting his own turbos and following his friend. Apollo following at almost the same moment.**

**"Commander Lucifer we have three colonial vipers on our scanners. Shall we engage?"**

**"No centurion we will not. "Lucifer said as he turned on his com."This is Lucifer an IL series Cylon envoy to colonial viper patrol. I am seeking Lt. Starbuck. Please be advised we come under a flag of truce. We have no hostile intentions. We come in peace."**

**"Commander what are you doing?" The senior centurion asked.**

**"Seeking my ally. Remain calm Centurion we are in no danger."**

**"By your command." Was the reply.**

_**I do hope this is not a mistake. Cy seemed certain that this would work. Well in for a cubit..." Lucifer thought.**_

**"Hey Starbuck should we shoot that ship? Why is a IL asking for you?" Boomer asked. "Apollo what should we do?"**

**"Starbuck do you know that tin head?"**

**"Yeh, Apollo I do. He was the one who released me on Kobol. " Starbuck answered the com. "Hey Lucy is that you?"**

**Lucifer would have sighed with relief and exasperation if he was human however he was a top of the line IL so he merely said. "Yes Starbuck."**

**"Prove it. What is the best hand you can have with ....." Starbuck shot off a list of cards.**

**Lucifer considered the question. "You have a one in four chance of drawing a capstone which would make a full pyramid and allow you to win the game. However there is a one in two chance you could not get any useful cards. That was the flaw in that system you showed me."**

**"Hey good to hear your voice Lucy. " Starbuck switched back to the colonial secure channel. "Apollo I really want to know what he has to say. I think it could be important."**

**"Are you sure Starbuck? Can we trust him?"**

**"Yes I am sure and he is a Cylon IL. I may not trust him but maybe he has some useful in tell. Besides I owe him a chance to explain. He saved me. He made sure I was ok on that base ship. I know it was for a reason and all but..."**

**"I get it." Apollo said. he sighed and wished his friend was not so honorable. "OK we can talk. Have him come in on vector 158 we can land on the moon at Sagittarius 4. The base was destroyed and as far as we know no one is there. It is in our hands and safe enough so the tin heads cannot gather intelligence on us either. Plus we can watch them close. If it is a trick well only we will be at risk."**

**"Ok, I will tell them but Apollo you do not have to go."**

**"Yeh, I do. Boomer head back to the fleet and---"**

**  
"Not happening Apollo. Please do not make it an order. I am not leaving you two out here alone. You both get into too much trouble. Plus I am so not telling the commander you pulled this stunt. He would have me on grunt duty for a yearn."**

**"He has a point Apollo." Starbuck said laughing as he switched over to the Cylon line and gave Lucifer the coordinates to go to.**

**TBC...**


	109. Chapter 109

**08.12.2009**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !**

**Rating PG to PG-13 Or over for adult situations and violence**

**You have been warned!!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form. I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol**

**Part 109**

If Lucifer were human he would have sighed with relief. As it was he merely said."Thank you. I shall meet you with two of my Centurions. They have not been informed of my mission."

Starbuck replied. "If they respect the flag of truce no harm will come to them. You have my word."

"Thank you Starbuck. You are an honorable human."

"Yeh Lucy I just hope this is not a trap because if it is I will turn you all into ashtrays." Starbuck warned.

"That is fair enough."Lucifer said. He switched off the com and looked spoke to his centurions. "My mission is to mislead the humans. When we land I will get off the ship. I will tell the humans that you are leaving me there. You will go back to the ship. If the humans believe me they will bring me back. If not I live only to serve the Empire." Lucifer said. _He felt somewhat guilty for lying to the Centurions but he did not want them destroyed outright. This way they stood a chance at surviving. They would be following orders of an IL with no reason to doubt them. The Imperious Leader would let them go. If they remained with him at best they would be shut down at worst blown up. No he was giving them their best chance to live._

"By your command." The lead Centurion said.

"So you think this is on the level?" Boomer asked.

"I do not know. Lucy was ok for a Cylon but I am not sure we can trust him too much." Starbuck said."Maybe we can get some information from him. I am only worried it might be some sort of trap."

"Well we will check out what he says."Apollo said. "Maybe there is more to this. After all Jon did tell us we would find unlikely allies."

"Yeh, I guess so, but really we already have Micah what are the chances his aide would come over too?" Boomer questioned.

"I don't know." Apollo said.

"Well maybe he rubbed off on him. Made him see us as more than just pests?" Starbuck said.

"Ah, Starbuck that would be crazy?" Boomer said. "I mean he is hardly a poster boy for humanity."

"Well stranger things have happened?" Starbuck said. "Then again maybe Lucy just misses playing pyramid."

His friends laughter made him smile.

"Yeh, like that is going to happen. They Cylon Empire brought down by a game of chance." Boomer said.

"Well it could happen?"Starbuck defended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the galaxy on the Cylon home world several IL series Cylons had gathered to play the newest game. It had spread like wildfire.

"So Loki who taught you how to play?" Hector asked.

"MY series mate Lucifer. He said this game was a challenge that it often defied the logical progression. I find it most stimulating. Who taught you to play Loki?"

"Specter he said it was the one game humans had that was fascinating. So what are the stakes my friends." He looked around at his fellow IL's.

"How about one cubit to begin."

"Oh come one that is weak. standard stakes." Hector said. "Ten cubit minimum. and the winner takes all and the others extra duty shift for a sectar."

"I am in."Loki said The Il tossed in the coins and soon the game was in progress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama shuttle landed he left it. He walked along the estate western fence and smiled. It was so nice to see it slowly coming back to life. He leaned down and pulled a weed. The fields were freshly tilled and he watched as his children planted the first crops. _With any luck we will soon have fresh food for the fleet. The special fertilizers Dr. Danzoff included should make them grow at record pace._

Cain walked over to his friend and leaned on the fence post. "You look at peace."

"I fell it for once. I am glad Eve insisted I take a break. I never realized how tired I was."

"I know the feeling. Anyway I have news. It seems Apollo and Starbuck have found the problem."

"And what did they find?"

"Lucifer, Baltar's old aide." Cain said. "He wants to talk." Cain snorted at that.

"Ah, I see. So I take it Starbuck convinced my firstborn to listen?"

"Yes, They are going to meet the IL. I do not like it but I guess it may bring intelligence. My only fear is it will be tainted." Cain said.

"We shall see. We can always ignore what he says. However there may be more to this then we know. I am willing to listen and consider the information." Adama said.

"I know we almost have too. That is what worries me."Cain said.

Adama smiled as he tossed the weed away from the field. "We shall see. So how is Sheba taking to her brothers?"

Cain smiled "She loves them. I am pleased with this. There was a time she would have reacted badly. I owe you Adama. I know it is your families influence that has made her the fine woman she is today. I spoiled her."

"Yes you did, however given the situation it was natural. I was also overprotective of Athena. However despite this they are fine young women. I am afraid I had little to do with how well they came out."

"Maybe but thank you all the same. I think Apollo has been good for her." Cain said.

"They are good for each other."Adama said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah toured the fabrication ship and was pleased with how efficient the workers were. "Your people do a good job Captain. I hope you will have the spare guns soon?"

"Thank you sir, Yes sir we will. They will be ready to mount on the ships of the fleet in a few cycles. Our power division has also created generators to run them. They are like ours sir dual power. Solar and Tylium. Either can be used as needed sir. Our chief engineer thinks they may have found a way to covert power to solar for even the older ships."

"Can we meet him?"Noah said clearly pleased and impressed. "I am certain Sire Uri will want to speak to him once I have the information."

"Aye sir this way."The Captain said with pride. "We will of course need more metals."

Noah chuckled ruefully. "That is one thing we have in abundance."

They headed for the briefing.

TBC...


	110. Chapter 110

10/26/2009 10:57 PM

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

You have been warned!!

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form. It does not have a beta so please bare with me on this.

I apologize in advance for this.

Part 110

The Imperious leader listened to Iblis rant. If he had a sense of humor it would be hilarious. _He did not understand why the man was so angry. It was just a game._

"Damn it all to Hades. How the hell did all the IL get hooked on gambling? We assign shifts to certain IL's for a reason! Now the Organics are at it too."

"There is no rule against them changing shifts. It is illogical to be angry. Sometimes even machines need down time."The Imperious leader said."The game keeps them from fighting for power. Besides it is fascinating."

Iblis spun around his face changing to his demon visage and he raised his hand. An electric bolt shattered the current Imperious Leader. "Humans are not to be emulated!"

Twenty centons latter a new leader took over and this one issued a command that Pyramid was now illegal. However the Cylon empire was about to learn what humans had know for centuries. Gambling was more fun when it was dangerous. So it began the Cylon people took their new obsession underground and many began to wonder why it was considered a danger. They were logical beings not children to receive ridiculous commands. Perhaps there was more to humanity then they were being told. Because this game was fascinating and stimulating. Surely a race that created such a thing could not be all bad? Many Cylons began to reconsider their views on humanity and on their Empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was amazed at the progress his world was making. _The arrival of the Colonials for the second time with the Azgard and Spartan fleets had changed his world forever. Paradeen was now a vital part of the alliance. The city's space port was alive and buzzing as new people arrived daily. They were revitalizing his world. New technologies were being shared and it was causing their economy to skyrocket. He smiled when he considered how eager the people of Terra were to come here now. Paradeen was no longer a colonial outpost. He watched as Sara played with their children. He could not believe she had finally made peace with their pasts. It had taken a lot but she had come to see that it was the people not technology that had caused many of their problems. Now she embraced it and made it work for them. However she had decided that the next generation should be informed of the dangers of misusing technology and to that end she had helped pen a book of ethics_. He was very proud of her. He watched as the newest vipers flew overhead. _Never again would his people be helpless._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain listened to the report. _The news was rather troubling_. He left the bridge in search of Diana. _He knew she would not be happy with him but he would have to miss dinner. This report had to be discussed with Adama and Noah. Maybe even the entire command staff because his gut told him the Cylons were coming_.

TBC....

A/N: I know this is short and it is meant to be humorous. So I hope it amuses everyone. More will come when I actually have time to write. Though it may be a bit. I just wanted to drop this in for everyone who has been kind enough to put me on their alert lists or review. Reviews make my day and they also determine which story I work on. Baring any writers block that is. Since I have a lot of WIP I try to give the most updates to the ones I think people are reading. That is where the reviews come in. It lets me know someone is reading and that it is worth the agony to work on a story. Thanks again to everyone for reading this monster.

Fire Star


	111. Chapter 111

Sunday, December 27, 2009

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

You have been warned!!

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that felgercarb they now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form. It does not have a beta so please stay with me on this.

I apologize in advance for this.

Lost Tribes

Part 111

Noah listened to Cain's report. He had to admit that the arguments were clear and logical. However he did not think going out to try to find the Cylons was a good idea. The defenses of the Colonial systems were still very weak. They would need every ship to repel any attack. While their fleet was relatively large they still had a lot of space to cover. It amazed him that the Colonials had lasted as long as they had. In fact he thought they had been lucky. Yet he could see Cain's points that a second large scale attack would likely devastate the moral of the remaining humans on the various planets. There was not good option.

"Cain we cannot engage the Cylons." Adama said. "We do not have the numbers."

"Maybe Adama but we cannot take another hit. We have to make it to expensive for the Cylons to come here. Noah surely you can see this?"

Noah sighed and sipped his Java. "Perhaps, yet we cannot defend all the worlds. If we send the Pegasus out to hunt Cylons we will be short coverage. Because Cain to be effective you would need a full strike force. Anything less and you risk a suicide run and that is not in humanities best interests. We should instead attempt to rebuild the early warning systems. Then perhaps we could explore more."

"I hate waiting. It makes us vulnerable and complacent. It gives the momentum to the Cylons. It creates fear." Cain said.

"I know Cain and I agree but we have to be careful. We have a second chance and I will not take any chances with it. Humanity must use care and wisdom. We have to rebuild and then take the battle to our foes. What if I were to authorize a limited Strike on a specific target that would help us with our plans?" Adama said offering a compromise. "We could have you head out toward Paradeen and take out that base we skirted on our way back. There was a large fuel dump there and the latest scans from the Destroyer Hermes suggest it is no longer well guarded. We could use the fuel and it might confuse the Cylons on our location. It could also be a test run for our refitted ships and newer crews."

Cain considered the idea. _It was not the action and fight he craved but it was something .It also showed that Adama was trying to listen to him._"How many ships and can we take the base?"

Adama smiled and knew that this could work. He laid out his ideas and Cain smiled. Noah sighed and knew that they appeased the Juggernaut for the moment and that was a good thing. The last thing they needed was Cain to get bored or for Cain to once more strike out on his own. They needed his tactical brilliance and insights. Even if they had to curb his enthusiasm a little to fit their long term defense plans.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL been a bit busy and complicated beyond measure, reviews help me want to get back to this monster. Please let me know if anyone is still interested.


	112. Chapter 112

Lost Tribes

Disclaimer: See Part One

By Fire Star

A/N: Thanks to my new Beta Don-Jam

01 January 2009

Part 112

Boomer cursed as he tried once more to get the power links to work. He could not believe the damage the human traitors had done. He and his crew had been working around the clock to try to restore the central power grid. So much of it had been destroyed by internal sabotage. The one positive point was now that there were shuttles landing; people were coming out of hiding. That was a definite positive because several key workers and technicians had shown up. They had all begun to help rebuild and he knew it would take all their skills to even begin to restore any power. Throne thing he held onto hope. They had skilled hands and hard workers. Yes many were tired and under nourished but the idea of having food, water and power made them all want to fight. The sight of lights and the humming of washing machines drew many out. They lined up in droves to take their first showers in yearns and they were happy to wash what little clothing they had. So Boomer and the others worked on the power grid because generators could only do so much. They needed power so they could begin to rebuild. Each light they turned on encouraged the idea of hope. So he would rewire, bypass and jury rig the whole damned power grid if he had to. He would help his people feel they had a chance.

Athena directed the shuttles with practiced ease. She might now be Aries second but she was still very skilled in logistics. The Spartan and Amazon people had been very generous in giving food and other supplies to Caprica. Now all she had to do was direct it to the distribution centers. She hoped that the people down below would come out of hiding and accept their help. They were clearly all traumatized and weak. It would not be easy to regain their faith and trust but if humanity was to thrive they had to do so. She watched as Aries directed warriors to make a sweep. They were going to ensure that there were no nasty surprises left behind by the Cylons. Aries had warned her that it might well be that the Cylons had left some sort of planet clearing devices. Athena had shuttered at that and was glad when Cassiopeia and Dr. Salik began to take scans. They had to be sure that the Cylons had not left any biological contaminations behind. So far the scans were all coming back clean and Athena was grateful. She was glad that the Cylons were not overly bright and that they never considered that option. If they had then coming back to the colonies would have been a death sentence. She looked around and saw her Aunt Adrianna coming over. She smiled and turned over the control to Regil. "I have to speak to Commander Adrianna."

"I have it Athena. Go say hi to her for me." Regil said with a smile. "Besides this is more my area then yours."

Athena laughed and nodded. Sadly it was true when it came to running ships and controlling them there was no one better in the fleet.

"Athena I have some news. It seems that the Aquarians have ships that can help bring down supplies. We need to find out what we need the most of."

Athena looked at her PADD and said. "We need food stuffs and new clothing other supplies for daily living because they have all been living rough. If they could help with that we would be grateful. We have a lot of people coming in and we are low on clean items to give them to change into. Soap and other personal hygiene items would be useful as well. I take it they never stopped producing those things?"

"No, they still have them. They are short on materials for the clothing but I was thinking we could perhaps send out scroungers. Then wash what we find." The commander said.

"It could work, has anyone checked the industrial areas?"

"Titan and his group have used that area a lot. I think it is picked over but they might have some other ideas." Adrianna agreed. "He has more intelligence on those items then we do."

"Good point; he should lead the teams then. Cassie gave me a list of supplies they could use if we find them as well."

Adrianna took the list and sighed. "Well we need a copy. I send one with Titan and one with the liaison to Aquarius."

Athena nodded knowing it was going to be a long few days. She looked up to see Boomer walking over. He was carrying some colored wire.

"Athena we need this type of wires right away. If I can get it in we can repair the control grid."

Athena nodded and added one more item to the wish list. She now remembered why she hated logistics.

Cain prepared his plans. He was not going to be reckless and wild. No he had to be careful or Adama and Noah would not allow further missions. A part of him chafed at the idea of having to follow anyone's orders. Yet it felt good to talk things out with men who were his equal. Well maybe not his equal in tactical skills but they had their uses. It was good not to feel like he was responsible for the remnant of humanity. He was a warrior and he would make his mark. However he would make it by taking the Cylon Empire apart piece by piece, not with some stupid and childish temper tantrum. He had learned his lesson well. The juggernaut was in for the long haul and the final battle.

TBC...


	113. Chapter 113

Lost Tribes

Disclaimer: See Part One

By Fire Star

Part 113

The supply ships moved quickly dropping food and clothing in the areas where they found human survivors. It was not easy by any means as many people hated the military. They blamed the warriors for the fall of the colonies. Starbuck was growing annoyed. He tried to be patient but, unlike most he was not tolerant of stupidity. He recalled the massive protests at the requests for larger military budgets. While many of his peers might see him as a dim witted womanizing , card player he was far more. He had a secret passion for politics. He guessed that passion came from being in such close contact to Commander Adama and his wife Siress Illya. Both had been the closest thing to parents he had in yearns. Illya had helped him with several assignments over the yearns and he had learned a lot. He was rather shocked to find he had some skills in this area. Then again politics was a lot like a card game. He still remembered Siress Illya telling him that. He had been shocked but her explanation had made a lot of sense to him. So he had begun to listen and learn. After all he wanted to be a career officer and he would need to learn to play the game. While he was good friends with Apollo and Athena he did not have his own connections. Any advancements he made would need to be on his own merit and skills. Starbuck loved being a pilot but, he knew someday he wanted a command of his own. That meant learning the game and becoming more than just a viper pilot. He had to learn about politics and the way things worked. He watched the protests angered but never saying much. So now hearing the warriors get blamed when it was the civilians that had pushed for peace was enough to try his patience. However, he knew they had suffered so he gathered his patience to deal with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cylon fuel ship moved in. Behind it were two full squadrons of raiders. The plan was simply hit and run. Each Cylon knew they were not going back home. They were here to remind the humans that they were not safe and that they could be dealt with at the Imperious leaders leisure. They moved in slipping behind the moon on Taurus. Within moments they began to attack.

Alert claxons went off on board the Dark Moon. Her scanners picked up the Cylons just as they began to move toward the planet. Commander Roma cursed as she sent a frantic call to the fleet they needed to be ready. This could be the full scale attack they had been expecting. "Launch an intercept. We have to protect the planet."

Even as the Jaguars , Sharks and Hammer heads launched the Cylons began attacking the planet.

Human survivors ran for cover. Angry warriors leapt to their worlds defense as they scrambled to get airborne. Never again would they be helpless. The Cylons thought this attack would weaken the people of Taurus. What it did was kick and angry bull and that bull had horns. Ships launched and the Cylons suddenly realized that humanity was far from defeated.

The phanax of raiders did damage but they had been quickly engaged by the planets defenders and ships from the Dark Moon arrived within centons. The fight for the skies of Taurus was brutal and a lot of damage was done but in the end the Bull of Taurus had once more awakened and it was eager to fight. The last Cylon raider exploded just after it sent out a message to its fleet. "We have been neutralized."

TBC...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on their alert list. I am sorry it took so long to update.

Lisa


	114. Chapter 114

Monday, April 25, 2011

Lost Tribes

Part 114 Striking Back

Adama was angry. He could not believe that they had once again been caught off guard. Ok to be fair they had been as ready as possible but none of them had expected the Cylons to hit them so hard and fast. It was a slap in the face. He listened to the former Council and the representatives from Taurus. He let the scream and vent. Because frankly they were right to be angry this time.

He raised his hand and the council room fell silent. He looked over at his fellow commanders all who had gathered here and they nodded. Even Noah and Cain were willing to follow his lead in this.

"The anger you are feeling is not misplaced." Adama said softly. He folded his fingers and considered his words with care. "We were complacent. However in our eagerness to rebuild we forgot that the Cylons are rarely idle. We will not forget again. However, we will have to fight and sometimes we may have losses. That is war in its most destructive force. For many yearns the war was fought away from the colonies. We will do our best to return to that state. However we the commanders are determined never again to allow the colonies to be hit so badly. It is why our fleets are close to the colonies now. We are rebuilding and soon more ships will join in the defense of our worlds. Until that time however we may suffer from attacks. I ask that our people understand that for all our military might we can be hit. We need your support. It will not be easy to win this war. However if we all work together it can be done. I am afraid our desire to help make the lives of our civilian better outweighed out caution. We were looking to the colonies instead of outside and the Cylons sucker punched us. Our warriors like many of our colonists want our worlds to thrive again. Many left family behind when we sought out our brothers and sisters for aid. We will not make that mistake again. It may mean it will take longer to rebuild but it will be done."

The civilian leaders considered Adama's words. They knew they needed the fleet. Perhaps they too had been complacent in the situation.

"You have our support. Keep the Cylons from us and we will rebuild." Sire Jamison said. "We the people of Tarus will stand behind our warrior but please keep them from us. We would rather scratch a living then have them hit us so hard again. We know you wanted to help but, it is unwise to divide your attention."

"Adama, We should hit them back." Cain said.

Adama considered his old friend. He knew Cain was more of an attack Daggit then a Guard daggit. For once he was inclined to agree. "Assemble your strike team. It is time the Cylons learn fear. We will return their visit 100 fold."

Noah smiled at this. "My people will stay here Adama and keep our new homes secure. You should go with Cain after all the Cylons did call without an invitation. Quite rude of them."

Adama smiled at his brother and nodded. "Yes, good point. They need know that we will not sit idly by any longer. We will take the war to them. "

There was a cheer and the anger the civilian leaders had felt melted away. It seemed that the commanders had all well in hand and they all wished they could see the Cylons faces when their strike fleets hit them.

xxxxxxx

The Cylon shipyard at Hazri one was relatively protected. When the Cylons had toppled this ancient Empire they had done little to upgrade their defenses. Counting on distance to protect them. That would be a mistake as Cain's fleet swooped in. They had no intention of destroying the ship yard. Adama wanted it intact to give back to their allies. Several ships had slipped into the colonies and the people wanted to go home as badly as the Colonials. Croft assigned to Cain slipped in with his team and moved with care.

"OK ladies we got to take the control room. Davies you and Jonas take the Cylon barracks."

"No worries colonel. I know this place like the back of my hand." Said Jonas the Hazari officer. "Come on let's go make toast of the tin heads."

"Marko you and Kline go see about protecting the slaves. Take Joel and Phil both are med tech trained I think you will need them"

"Yeah on it boss." Marko said he and the others slipped off to try to save the slaves that they Cylons were using as forced labor.

"Ok that leaves Ali and Jamal with me. We got to hit the control center. The commanders will have to deal with the ships. If we can take that then we can hit the tin heads by surprise."

"I like this plan."Ali said as she followed Croft. He was a good commander and this attack was not what the Cylons would expect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain looked at the time. Damn I hate waiting. He thought. Only 20 sentons more. Then we remind the Cylons why they call me the War Daggit and Adama the War Master.

On board the Galactica Apollo gave his final instructions to his Squadrons. This was going to be a critical battle and it would be different because for once they were not on the defensive.

"Remember this time it is the Cylons who have to scramble." Apollo said. " A wounded enemy is dangerous so no fraking around."

Starbuck slowly rose and walked to his friends side. He knew he had to lighten the mood some as he saw some overly sober faces.

He raised his glass and said. "Here's to throwing the Cylons a nasty surprise party."

Apollo chuckled but could not fault the toast so he raised his mug and drank. "Let's go you lot it's time to earn our pay. The one with the least kills buys the drinks when we get back. But, the first one is on me." He tossed a pouch full of cubits to the bar keep. Just on case he did not come back.

There was a cheer and they all ran to get to their vipers.

This should be fun. Apollo thought. I wonder what the Cylon commander will think of this. Oh well who cares he will be scrap metal soon enough.

TBC…..


	115. Chapter 115

Wednesday, June 22, 2011

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

By Fire Star

Part 115 Pay Back

The attack went off like clockwork. The Cylons had long ago become complacent and if it was possible for a machine arrogant. They as a people had come to expect victory and to only ever need to be on the offensive. Their war with the various human races of the galaxy had proven that machine life was far superior to that of carbon based life forms. Those life forms were useful only as labor for the more detailed work of ship building. The Cylon commander Slag was reading the daily production figures. They had fallen and he was considering his options. He could not kill the remaining Hazri to because by this time many welcomed death. He had finally realized that their prisoners had begun to provoke them into killing in order to slow production. Self sacrifice was not a Cylon trait. A Centurion might go on a suicide mission if ordered but they would never commit suicide willingly to achieve a goal. There was no logic is self destruction. It had therefore taken the Empire some time to see the pattern of the carbon based beings attempts to slow production. However Slag now understood and was not about to be replaced because his slaves were dying. Instead he considered other options. Perhaps if he increased their food and water rations and allowed them more blankets production would increase. Sadly healthy beings produced more. He no longer could afford to run a duel work and extermination camp. Not if he was to meet his production goals. He did not value human life except in so far as those beings helped preserve his own. To that end he ordered the rations of food to be slowly increased. Too much would make the humans ill. He was so intent on working on his production problem he never noticed the humans enter his quarters. He never saw Croft pull his laser and fire. Slag the leader of the Ship Yards fell dead never even realizing his reign was over.

Croft smiled and went to gather the pad the Cylon had been working on. He smiled as he read the information. Well at least this tin head had been trying to keep people alive even if only for selfish reasons. That gave Croft hope that perhaps more of their people were alive then they had first considered. He sent a coded signal to those rescuing the slaves. Maybe just maybe they might have extra help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain watched the cromoton and smiled. ..2 Launch the attack he ordered.

The attack caught the Cylon garrison completely flat footed. Not that Cylons were ever all that swift to begin with. The Pegasus and Galactica attacked from two different directions in order to cause confusion and panic. The ships viper squadrons raced into battle eager to remind the Cylons why they had been the best of the best for many yearns. Apollo felt joy rush through him as he shot down his first raider. In his mind he silently dedicated it to his mother. Sheba was flying as his wing man as she too took out a raider she sent a prayer for her lost friends and vowed she would destroy one raider for each fallen comrade.

Starbuck was having the time of his life. He loved life and often lived it on the edge. The blonde haired pilot loved to chase women, play cards and fly. But the honest truth was he was in love so the womanizing was gone, playing cards was boring so that left shooting Cylons and he was damned if he would give up that one carefree pleasure. Yes combat was dangerous but frak he was never so alive as when he matched wits with the Cylons. Not that they were all that smart. Still it was fun. Besides he lost at cards last night so he had better have the high score because he so wanted to buy something nice for Cassie and that did not leave a lot for Ambrosia for the officers of his squadron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama watched as the first base ship came into sight. He looked over at Omega and ordered."Lock tubes 1-4 on that ship and fire when ready."

Omega had a feral look on his face and he hit the buttons losing the newest missiles his people had. They impacted the ship before the Cylons even knew that they were there. He thought it fitting and softly said. "That is for the Atlantia."

If his commander heard him he did not comment instead he said."Nice shot."

The base ship had been cleaved in half and the Cylons now knew they had company.

Even as the second base ship tried to react it was hit with four more missiles. This ship was far less fortunate then its sister because behind it unseen by the Galactica were several tankers refueling it. One of the missiles hit the closest tanker and it went up taking the others with it. Along with the remaining three missiles the base ship never stood a chance and there was a brilliant flash.

Commander Cain got intelligence from the Galactica and shouted. "Damn it Adama, it's not fair you got two in less than ten centons."

He ordered the Pegasus in and they to added to the carnage as the Cylons had been attempting to move to engage the Galactica. They were hit from behind not that Cain cared and he and his beloved Pegasus took out their first base ship.

The Cylons were shocked into inaction which the Colonial Warriors were happy to take advantage of. The Squadrons swooped in and took on the raiders based on the surface of the planet strafing runs took out a squadron or more before the Cylons could even launch a single interceptor form the closes base. Sadly the base on the far side of the planet was alerted and they did manage to launch which would give the humans some target practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Imperious leader read the reports. His shipyards were behind in production. He wondered why this was? He had sent one of his best commanders to take over from the last IL. He needed those ships. He was tired of his never ending battle with humanity and was determined to finish them. The surprise return of the Galactica and Pegasus was unwelcome news. They had just about eliminated humanity and then their defenders returned. Worse yet they brought other humans with them. What was it with this race? Squash one and ten more appeared. Well he would no longer tolerate failure. He called his IL's to him. It was time they came up with a more final solution to the human issue. He no longer cared if they had their worlds to colonize he simply wanted an end to humanity.

A Centurion came in. "By your command."

"Speak centurion."

"Our shipyards at Hazari are under attack."

Whatever news he had been expecting this was a shock. The Imperious Leader froze.

"By your command." The messenger said. The Imperious leader was enraged and he pulled a laser and destroyed the hapless centurion much to the shock of his aides. They all looked at their leader with shock. Never had an Imperious Leader killed by their own hand.

The Imperious Leader wondered if the humans knew the importance of that shipyard. Of course they did. The loss of it would have serious affects on the war. He know knew attacking the human home worlds would result in their hitting back and doing so hard. For the first time he wondered if it was worth the risk to eradicate the race known as man? Perhaps they were not as naive and weak as his predecessors had stated. He needed to think and ordered his chambers cleared.

TBC…

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know they still like this insane work. I will be trying to finish it if my muse allows.

Thanks,

Fire


	116. Chapter 116

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

By Fire Star

Sunday, June 26, 2011

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

Part 116 Counter Attack

Zeus was once again on guard duty. It is a good thing I like being the protector he thought. Unlike many Zeus never really minded keeping an eye out for the civilians in their fleet. He understood that they too had a vital role to play in preserving their race. He like the rest of the Spartan and Amazonian Fleet had been enraged at the sneak attack by the Cylons. Even now he could not understand how any sentient race of beings could want the utter and total destruction of another race. He was beginning to feel the same hatred toward the Cylons that this colonial brothers and sisters were feeling. It was not an overly comforting feeling. He had always prided himself in being open minded and fair. While many of his home worlds had been wary of other species he had always found it fascinating to meet them. Zeus was not afraid of beings that were different. In fact the differences fascinated him. He was pulled out of his musings as his second called out.

"Commander we have something coming in on our scanners. It is moving very fast and it is Cylon."

"Battle Stations, alert the fleet." Zeus shouted. "I am so looking forward to introducing ourselves to those tin headed cowardly bastards."

His second followed orders but had to agree. "All squadron are ready to launch sir."

"Tell them to launch when ready. Move us in. Scan for base ships."

His scanner operator frowned. "Sir I am just detecting several phanxes of raiders. No base ships."

Zeus frowned at this. " Send a message to the other ships stay alert this could be a diversion."

Zeus had no idea how right he was. His ship moved in to protect the planet Taurus and even as they did he received a coded message from The planet Gemon.

"We are under attack."

"Well Frak." Zeus said. He took a moment to consider his move. " Have Major Rorke take a Two squadrons to intercept our party crashers. Warn the rest of the fleet. I have a bad feeling. This feels like a second wave of attack. If we don't find any base ships or tankers assume that the raiders are suicidal. Watch our bays. Commander Adama and Commander Cain warned that they like to visit unannounced."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rorke launched with his squadron it seemed they were going out to meet the local bully. Good he had always hated those that preyed on the weaker beings. He chucked as he considered that this was really all came down to territory. Like all bullies the Cylons wanted to take what was not theirs by right. Well Rorke for one was not about to let that happen. To his mind the Cylon races were nothing better than rabid daggits that needed to be put down. He did not think even his kind and forgiving mother Freya would mind or even object to taking out the Cylon trash. "OK let's go greet our friends. Keep your eyes open we might get a bit of help from Taurus. So be careful we don't need any friendly fire incidents."

"We hear yeh Major. So how buys the first round?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"That be me." Came a calm and clear voice. "I'm Colonel Dancer from the Taurus home guard. Major we appreciate the warning to your Squadrons. I am bringing in two of my own from the planet. Two more will join us as soon as they can scramble."

"The more the merrier. "Rorke said. "What are you all flying?"

"Anything we can lay our hands on Major. Mostly old star hounds."

Rorke winced but did not disparage the warriors. Any help would be a plus. "Ok, so how about you and your people cover the planet. I am hoping you know which areas still have larger groups of y our people?"

"No need we got another two Squadrons doing just that. They may be in the older ships but the early twin engine hounds are better for planetary defense. Out here they be at a disadvantage in the atmosphere however they are poetry in motion."

"Good, then we should go engage our friends. My scanners are seeing over four squadrons of incoming Cylons but our Commander thinks there may be more so keep your eyes open."

"I always do Major." Came the laughing reply. "I have to agree with your boss on that. Tell him to scan past the moons. If I was a low down dirty Cylon that is where I could come in."

"I'll relay the message." Rorke said He had a feeling that life was about to get interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As expected several more squadrons of Cylons suddenly appeared on various worlds scanners or on different ships of the fleets scanners.

The Destroyer Kali moved to protect her world. This ancient ship was over 600 yearns old and had been moth balled long before the Armistice. However Sire Uri and his crews saw no reason not to call this venerable old girl back to action. Her second in command sent a message to Caprica to its new commander. He would want to be there to greet the Cylons.

The Kali was joined by the Night Hawk as Commander Adrianna was not about to leave her adopted world unprotected. The Cylons might think that Adama had abandoned his home world to attack them. Unfortunately he had left his sister behind and she had more then a few scores to settle with the tin heads.

" Captain Jeke have our squadrons ready to launch as soon as those morons get into range. "Kali let's get ready to welcome any base ships that might decide to join us."

"The squadrons are launching Commander." Captain Jeke said softly.

The alert Klaxons went off on Caprica. Baron cursed and ran toward his ship. It seemed the Cylons were back. Well if they thought they could come back in and roll over the colonies again they were in for a rather rude awakening. He pulled out his com and called his brothers and sisters and the rest of the family. It seemed that his father/Commander Micah was right. They Cylons would counter attack when the Pegasus and Galactica left the colonies to attack. Well for once he was glad of Micah's understanding of the Cylons it might just might change the way the war was fought and give humanity a fighting chance.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed it is greatly appreciated. I hope this insane work keeps amusing you all.

Fire


	117. Chapter 117

2

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

Part 117Impossible, improbable and insanely needed

The Colonies were once again under attack. This time however the humans who lived there were not about to let their enemies win. They had wanted peace and had been willing to sit down and talk out their differences with an enemy they loathed. Yet the Cylons had acted in betrayal. That act at Cimatar had ended any chance of humanity ever being willing to live with the Cylons Empire as it now stood. Lucifer watched from his cell. He reflected that the Imperious Leader had once more underestimated humanity. They had a fire that was not easily put out. He could admit that there was a time when he to loathed humans. However his interactions with Baltar and later Starbuck had shown him that humans were not as they had been portrayed by the Cylon propaganda machine. Baltar could be every bit as cunning and devious as a Cylon. That was something that Lucifer had respected as time went on. While he was not a Cylon he showed their ruthlessness in gaining his goals. The fact that Baltar had reinvented himself once more and was fighting on the sides of those he betrayed was a feat that despite himself Lucifer admired. He knew now that he had free will that Baltar/ Micah had been tricked even as he and his people had by the dark one. Yet he had found a way to break free and in doing so showed Lucifer that maybe just maybe he could find a way to save not only himself but at least some of his race. He knew that this path his Leader was following might well destroy all Cylons. It was why he had come to Starbuck. The young warrior was an honest human. He might be sneaky and a bit selfish but, he could be trusted to keep his word. To that end Lucifer had come to deal with the humans. He found it ironic that he was now a traitor just as Baltar had been. However he could take some small comfort in the fact that this betrayal was to save lives not take them. Not that he thought humans considered Cylons alive but, then they too had been fooled by the dark one. He hoped his interactions with Baltar and with Starbuck would be enough to convince Adama, Cain and Noah that not all Cylons were evil. However that conversation would have to wait. It would have to wait to see if the humans could win this battle and drive his people back. Lucifer calculations suggested it would be an interesting battle. Then again humans always had a knack for pulling off surprises and the leader of the task force was not a top notch IL which should ensure they won. Oddly he hoped they had a resounding victory because it might just improve his odds of survival. He sat back down and picked up the deck of Card and began to shuffle them. His Centurions all joined him. A game of pyramid would pass the time until they knew more. He just hoped that his aides would give him and interesting game. He idly wondered if he could convince the guards to join in? No better not. They did not appear to have what Starbuck would call a sense of humor. Better to play a boring game. Besides if the battle went as he thought it would Starbuck would be back in a while and he would be eager to play. It seemed the human liked playing against him and Lucifer could hardly wait. The man was illogical and unpredictable and it was always fun to try to beat him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Starbuck was pensive. He knew that his decision to spare Lucifer was not going to go over well with those in command. However, he felt he owed the IL. Plus he still remembered Cy. It was was not an easy thing to admit even to himself but Cy had been his friend. In many ways he was the best friend Starbuck ever had. That was not to say that Cy was more important to Starbuck or that he mattered more than his human friend but Cy and even Lucifer and Spectore to a lessor extent had showed him a mirror into his own soul. Cy had been innocent and trusting of Starbuck. A fact that looking back on it he was ashamed of some of the things he had done. However in teaching Cy he had somehow reconnected with the very basics of his own soul and humanity. He had learned that he could be unselfish and he could put another above himself. He thought back to Angelica that spirit of a woman who had gifted him with his son Dr. Zee. A boy/man he still really did not understand but loved with all his heart and soul. It was because of Cy that he could accept the boy and that he had made the choices he did. It was also because of Cy that he was alive his Cylon friend choosing to stand with him against his own people to keep him safe and to by and aide Starbuck in saving two humans who had come to mean the world to him. Angelica was pure and good and Starbuck knew she was perhaps the best woman he had ever met, yet she too had been a lesson in sacrifice. Because he let her go and she let their son come to the fleet to save it. Because of that he could accept the Cylons as maybe being more. Lucifer had kept his word and Spectore well he was evil but the cunning kind that Starbuck could respect. He too had kept his word in a manner of speaking. His leaving spared another family Starbuck had come to care and he had never returned to the world of his defeat. His keeping his word on that made Starbuck think maybe he could change. Lord how the hell do I explain this to the commanders? They are so going to lock me up.


	118. Chapter 118

5

of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Thursday, September 27, 2012**

By Lisa M.

Part 118Lucky Shots

The Cylons attacked with abandon. They were not trying for being cunning in this attack. This attack was designed to crush the remains of humanity and to cause panic, fear and dissension among the ranks. Sadly their goals would not be met as humanity had been given a kick in the ass. It had been given a second chance and the desire to live was a universal human trait. The humans of the Colonies might be afraid and tired but they also now had hope. Hope was the one thing they had lacked for so long and now it had returned. While many might still have some issues with those that left in the end they had returned and more importantly they had come back with allies. Allies that made the fight a little more even and fair, that small edge energized a wary people and gave them hope. A hope that perhaps the gods had not abandoned them and that perhaps their race and civilization could rise again to walk the stars; humanity was nothing if not flexible and that meant they would fight. The news that people from all the Colonies and beyond had survived was the incentive the survivors needed to push ahead and fight. The knowledge that they had a war fleet once more made them eager to avenge those that they had lost. While they might lose the last of humanity were determined to make any Cylon victory a hallow one. Any ship that could defend them rose to fight. On the ground triage centers were set up to help any wounded. Many more people simply gathered together to pray. It had been many yearns since many had even thought to do this in more than scattered groups. However today the remaining priests and priests regardless of faith led the survivors who were unable to fight in deep heartfelt prayer for their warriors, perhaps some higher power would hear them and send aid. In the end it hardly mattered, what mattered was that humanity was united in its desire to survive and fight.

High above the various planets the Cylons ran into human defenders. Defenders that were determined to never again allow the Cylons access to their homes. The fight was engaged and it was bloody and brutal. Raiders exploded high above the various colonies.

That was not the only battle raging however, Cylons might not bleed as such but they could be damaged and their fluids ran like rivers as humans engaged those that had managed to land. These Cylons had broken through with the intent of killing any humans they came across. The Cylons however were in for a shock asthey were attacked and ripped apart. Many fell to their lasers and swords but for each person who fell two more joined the fight. The Cylons never stood a chance. This time they were not facing a panicked race of beings. This time they were facing fighters who were lean and tough and had nothing to lose but their lives. Lives they gladly laid down to defend their worlds and people. Cylon after Cylon fell sometimes to humans wielding only primitive clubs and their bare hands. So great was humanities rage that they were torn to pieces many not even realizing they were going to die.

Commander Roma moved her ship forward to engage the Cylon Destroyer. It fired its heavy guns at her ship but she was not backing down. That beast of a ship was not getting close to the planet to begin strafing runs. Her own ship fired its main guns. She winced as her ship shook. It was not really designed to slug it out with such a vessel. However she was not backing down. Just then the Kali came in behind the Cylon vessel it began to fire on it. The ancient Colonial destroyer was once more fulfilling its role as a ship killer. Its large main gun fired several angry shots attempting to draw off the Cylon. As it fired the Night Hawk II joined the battle making it three against one and the Cylons ships chances of survival suddenly fell. While Cylon destroyers were tough vessels even they could not stand against such high rate and power as it was fired upon. The ship began to move intent on escaping. It suddenly hit full power and charge the Spartan ship. Roma cursed and dove for the controls as a volley of fire knocked the pilot out of the chair. Damn it. Atraities is going to kill me she thought as she pulled the stick hard to the left hopping to roll out of the way. Even as the ship moved its missile ports opened and fired on the Cylon destroyer. It jumped away firing but it was close almost to close as the Missiles hit. There was a flash and suddenly the Cylon vessel was no more. However taking it out came at a very high cost as the Spartan ship was afire and drifting in space seemingly dead; there was a shock as the battle froze.  
Rorke who had been flying off to the left of the larger ships battle cursed loudly and in several languages. Commander Roma was a dear friend of his family and he hated the idea that she and her ship might be lost. More importantly she had acted to defend them all and he ….he swallowed hard and spun his ship around hitting his turbos he raced to scan the ship.

On board there were fires on several decks. The assistant engineer cursed as he stumbled to his feet. Of course the boss would not be here today. Damn it all. He coughed and demanded. "What's the damage? Contact the bridge, Evans get that fire out now."

"Aye Sir, we got no communications sir. Internal scanners are down. Ah, wait I'm rerouting now. Ok we got it. Damn sir Major Kline we got fires on three decks."

"Are fire teams on it?"

"Yeah looks like sir, ah there's a huge hole on the port side. Storage area beta 7, looks like we got lucky sir it was only holding some food no ammo or anything like normal. I mean if it had its normal supplies…."

"Yeah we so would not be having this conversation. Glad Atraties moved the ammo."

"Ok start working on repairs. Evans you are in charge. I got to get to the bridge."

"Major take the back way. Main areas are hit bad some are on fire. Sir it's going to be a fight. I wish…"

"Yeah well he's out visiting the tin heads so we will just have to hold down the fort. Sides I don't want to survive if we lose this ship he would kill us for sure."

There was uneasy laughter at that but the well trained crews began repairs at once. Every crewmen knowing that the repairs had to be done quickly and efficiently because the battle was far from over.

Roma groaned and rolled over her left arm at a strange angle. It was clear she had broken at least several wrist bones as they broke through the skin. She bit back a cry of pain knowing she had no real time to deal with it now. She struggled to her feet and shouted."Status report Lt. Janus?"

"Commander we have taken several really bad hits. We are down to emergency power. We have hull breaches on several decks. Casualty reports are coming in now. So far it appears to be wounded no one was lost as of yet."

Roma sighed with relief but knew that that could quickly change."How are weapons and engines?"

"Light speed generators are on line however we lost port thrusters and weapons. They should back on line in 15-20 centons."

"Tell them to make it quicker. We are sitting ducks here. Recall the Stingrays to cover us on the port side. The Cylons will come in hard when they realize we cannot keep them back."

"Already on it Ma'am," Lt. Janus said "We got calls from the Kobol's Shield they want to know if we need help?"

"Tell Commander Noah it be appreciated but to hold off I think I have an idea. We need cover I want to jump away from here warn our people and the colonials. Maybe we can catch some tin heads in the back wash."

"Yes Commander."Lt. Janus sent the message.

Commander Noah received it and smiled it was a good plan. He certainly did not want a ship that badly wounded to stay and fight if there was an alternative. "Dara tell Roma we will move in to cover their withdrawal."

"Yes sir." Came the reply. Dara sighed with relief and hoped her friend was ok. She also had to admit the plan might just take a few raiders with them. Well they could hope.

"On my mark one, two, three Mark," Roma ordered and the ship jumped to light speed and away from the battle covered by their command ship.

As Roma hoped a dozen Cylon raiders were destroyed by the sudden move her ship appeared on the far side of the battle field and quickly picked up several vipers, stingrays and jaguars to refuel. The long range guns fired on the Cylon Base ship that was hiding behind a phanax of raiders.

The Base ship shook and the IL in charge was shocked. Hathor had planned on staying away from the battle to observe. However the sudden attack caught his ship unaware. However Cylon Base ships are durable machines so they withstood the attack.

"Centurion sound the retreat. " He had made his point and was not about to parish to bloody the human's noses. He frowned and decided his series mate Spectre was at fault for the human colloquialisms that had found their way to his vocabulary. He would need to arrange a purge soon. However for now he had made his point and gathered much data for the Imperious Leader to decipher. It was time to ensure his survival while costing the humans. He ordered the raiders to begin suicide runs. Perhaps they would get lucky and take out these humans.


	119. Chapter 119

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope !

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence.

**You have been warned!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This was one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it is not broken into normal chapter form.

I apologize in advance for this.

**Lost Tribes Of Kobol **

**Wednesday, October 31, 2012**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favorite this story or put it on alert. I will try to finish it and I will try to find time to respond to individual reviews. However sadly my writing time is limited due to work and family and I am attempting to work on the stories first then answer reviews. It is not that I don't appreciate them I do. However like to write when the muse hits as I sometimes suffer from writers block. So please be patient and know I value all feedback be it positive or negitgive as it helps me become a better writer.**

**Fire**

Part119 Debriefing

The attack had been repelled but the cost had been high. Many humans on all the twelve worlds had been lost to the Cylon war machine. However it was a wakeup call to all of them. They had become complacent and paid a heavy price for it. This fact was not lost on any of the gathered command staff. They all sat on the Kobal's Shield exhausted but glad they survived. It had been a close thing but in the end the Cylons had only really intended this to be the first volley in a much longer campaign. A Campaign that reminded everyone that the Cylons were not an enemy to underestimate or ignore, they had in fact sent far more forces this time then they had at Scimatar a fact that was not missed by those gathered. However this time Humanity was not caught completely off guard and this time they had been far more ready to fight. This fact had saved them. Adama looked at Noah who had offered to host this meeting due to some lingering hard feelings. Noah knew his elder brother was still not completely off the hook with many for his retreat. While it had been the best choice given the circumstances many had been left behind and they had not all been happy at the return of the Colonials. Noah knew that it would take time for trust to be reestablished even if in the end Adama's choice had given humanity the best chance of survival. He himself would have made the same choice but many would not or could not understand that a leader had to weigh unattainable choices sometimes. If having this meeting on his ship prevented the alliance from shattering he would do so. He also knew that the return of the Galactica with news that they had secured the Hazari shipyards and found survivors would perhaps allow the Colonial people to see that they were making progress.

"Well we survived." Roma said she was clearly tired and her hand was casted showing just how much they had paid to win. "My ship can and will be repaired."

"Yeah, we did." Captain Decker said. "While I will be the first to admit I have some issues still with the Galactica and her return I am glad they were here. Even if you did come to the battle a bit you Commander for standing with us in this fight it likely helped us all survive."

Adama nodded to the man. He knew he was still angry that he had left the Colonies. He had left them at Scimatar and then led the battle to take back the ship yard they needed. He had chosen to leave Commander Cain there to secure the Hazari shipyard to give them a chance to rebuild. In a way Adama did not really blame anyone for being angry and perhaps doubting them. However at Scimitar he had no choice. He regretted it from that day on. In retrospect he often wondered if he could have done something differently. Eve took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'You led them away Adama. Took resources away from the Colonies it bought them time to hide and rebuild.'

Adama inclined his head; neither, agreeing or disagreeing. He made a choice right or wrong he had to live with it. Now was not the time to debate that issue. It was also not the time to wonder if tthey should have gone on the offensive. The decision had been made and fortunately they had succeeded. "Your people fought well. I think in time we can create protective wings for each planet. With the Hazari Ship yards intact we can begin building Capital ships to keep the Cylons away. Those facilities will be on line even faster than those we have in the Colonies. In fact we have several ships that are partially built. We can also perhaps find lost or forgotten storage facilities which will hopefully have vipers and shuttles we can bring back into service."

"That's a good plan Commander. We have people out searching for more lost storage facilities. Maybe with your return we can find some more?"

"Tigh do we have any locations of such facilities?"

"Yes sir, we have issued some intelligence. I think however that Captain Decker at least on Taurus has found most of their facilities."

"Maybe, unless there are some like we had father." Adamaris said "Surely the doctor was not the only one to make back up plans. I mean we know Commander Cain did as did you and our Aunt."

"Well who would have done that on our world?" Decker asked. He clearly had not considered this. He looked over at his Colonel who seemed deep in thought as well.

Colonel Dancer was clearly thinking about this but he was withholding comment for the moment.

"I am not sure. Has anyone spoken to the Council? Maybe some of them may have an idea?" Athena offered. She seemed to be thinking hard. "Maybe some of the other commanders both those that were active and those that retired, I mean I can't see some of them not keeping at least their personal craft, I mean the Old High Command did let you have a personal Shuttle Father. I also know that Commander Kronos had his own ship as well."

"Athena has a point. I mean how many retired that were command staff or maybe even those in supply." Starbuck said. "I mean those supply guys they could get anything. I mean how many times did they…ah… well I had them find stuff for my ship and sometimes other stuff."

The others looked at Starbuck who suddenly looked everywhere but at the various commanders.

Apollo looked pensive and then said."Yeah know Starbuck has a point. I mean before we shipped out, I ah had asked Sgt. Clayton looking for some parts for me. You all know my hobby working on the Celestial Dome. He had contacts throughout the fleet and was trading for the parts I need. He said something about a retired Warrant Officer he knew who might know someone who could find the parts in his ah…private collections. Then Siress Bellemy had that generator we used to get the seedings in trade from Boralus."

Adama blushed at that reminder it had not been one of his better moments. "Well perhaps we should make a fleet wide announcement. Maybe some of our people here have such collections that are still on our worlds."

Starbuck looked around trying hard to look innocent. He had to admit he had been a bit shocked that his solution to that problem had worked. Maybe being a bit immature and selfish and had its advantages at times. He began to think about that some more maybe they could use that. Self interest was a strong motivator after all.

"Well it's worth a shot." Noah said."At the worst they may have been found or destroyed but, a private collection might have been missed by the Cylon raids."

"Yeah cause they would be well protected and hidden." Starbuck said thinking about some of his former contacts. "My father might even know some people."

Everyone once more looked at the blonde pilot. Sometimes his less then savory past was useful.

"Perhaps you could ask him?" Adama said not wanting to pressure his son's best friend's father. However he had to agree that given the man's past it was highly possible he did have access to such information. Both as a legitimate business man and as a hustler, he suddenly had another thought. "Maybe ask if he knows anyone from the Hazari?"

"I can, I will. Ah maybe he might know some others as well." Starbuck offered.

"Well we have some contacts too." Captain Decker said. It was clear he did not like the idea of trading with those contacts but it was also clear that sometimes they had no choices.

"Captain while I can see you have some issues you and I both know that some of the raiders/Pirates were not all bad. Some of them did trade fairly and honestly." Colonel Dancer said. He clearly wanted to ease his squadron commander's mind a little. "What about Commander Adrianna's people perhaps they to had hidden catches?"

Adama said nothing he would not judge the survivors harshly because the one thing touring the different worlds showed was that survival had been difficult and that many had made choices that they hated to survive. While a part of Adama hated the idea that some of his people had likely made questionable alliances those same alliances had saved many lives. In the end humanity survived and he was not going to condemn anyone until and unless he had proof they were traitors to humanity and even then….it might not be fair to judge them because after all they had taken Micah back. It was a decision that still troubled his conscious deeply but, he had decided to let the Creator judge the man once known as Baltar because weather he liked it or not Commander Micah was not the same man. He was a hero and he had saved many of Noah's people. He had faced and defeated Iblis chosen warrior in Mortal combat something that Adama himself had not considered doing. Adama wondered if perhaps he should have taken on Iblis, however he was wise enough to know that he would have lost as Iblis was not an ordinary human. Despite his many gifts Adama was not an Angel or a God and he feared that Iblis was evil as a devil if not one himself. No the situations had been different and he and Micah had both made the best choices they could. Each man had done what they could to protect the humans in their care. It was for that reason that Adama was willing to try to forgive Baltar/Micah and let him begin a new life. It was also the fact that he had a family now. It was not something Adama had any desire to destroy. Yes he had lost his beloved wife Illa but his son Zach had been restored to him along with his granddaughter and now his newest children. He would not judge.

"We will find new allies and new sources of the things we need." Adama said."Have faith in our ability to adapt. It is humanities greatest strength along with our compassion. We will rebuild and we will create a society that can and will protect all our people. Adrianna what do you think?"

"Maybe I don't know. It's worth checking into however." She looked at Zan who seemed to consider the possibility and perhaps a few of his old contacts as well. Lord knows the man had once been a true scavenger for their ship.

"I agree with Commander Adama we can make this work." Tigh interjected "We just have to think outside the box. Lord Knows that certain warriors have made a career out of that." He gave Starbuck and Apollo a hard look.

The others began to laugh as this made everyone lighten up. It reminded them all that they had options.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Cain walked along the production lines. He smiled as he noted several ships were almost ready. He looked over at Croft who had secured the facilities for them. "Good work this facility is mostly intact."

"Thank you sir, we were lucky I think. I have some good news sir. We have found a lot more survivors then we thought. In fact we have found out that the last IL was actually trying to help heal the humans he had working for him. He needed them to produce the ships so he began taking better care of them. In fact they have a lot of food and medical supplies stored here as well as ship building supplies. It seems the IL was purchasing them from various pirates. If we can find them maybe they will know if there are more survivors out there."

"Good see what you can find out from the survivors. Do we have any engineers?"

"Yes sir the Chief of the ship yards is alive. He was knocked out in the raid but the docs says he will be ok. She/they said to tell you his head is almost as hard as yours sir. Ah…sorry sir but I ah… well sir you know."

Cain laughed at that. "Well I can see my beloved wife won't let me get a big head."

"Ah sir they both said it."

Cain roared with laughter. "Well then he should be up in no time. If the line can be activated we might have three new ships faster than we hoped for. Send Commander Adama a message about this. We might need to steal Sire Uri back for a bit. Or maybe he can at least send the wish list."

"Yes sir." Croft said. "I know all the Planets want at least a couple of ships in orbit to protect them."

"They aren't the only ones Croft. I love it to because frankly I would rather be hunting Cylons."

"You and me both sir, we owe them some payback."

Cain nodded. He knew that like many Croft had lost someone he loved to the Tin Heads. He would definitely want pay back. It was something Cain understood and would help him achieve. Besides he liked the man even if he was a ground pounder.

TBC….


End file.
